


CotD: Dawn of the Dragoniters

by AniuNava16



Series: Chronicles of the Dragoniters [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Enemies to Friends, Falling In Love, Familiars, First Kiss, Flying, Girls Kissing, Intersex, Kissing, Magical Artifacts, Monsters, Multi, Other, Post-War, Resurrection, Romantic Soulmates, Shapeshifting, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers, Star Wars References, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Temporary Character Death, Training, True Love, True Love's Kiss, War, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 234,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniuNava16/pseuds/AniuNava16
Summary: Chronicle One in the Chronicles of the Dragoniters: The Hooligan Viking Tribe of Berk has been at war against Dragons for three centuries with no hope of victory or survival until four Soul-Mates: Hiccup Haddock, the son of the Chief and Astrid Hofferson meet two Elf-Faes, Nava Theodore'sson and Aniu Namara'sdaughter who they already know through their Telepathic Bond, setting events in motion that will involve them learning they, their Soul-Bonds and another group are members of an Ancient Order of Beings who fight against evil known as the Children of Sunheela and the first thing they have to do is become Dragon Riders, end the War against Dragons while discovering who is truly responsible for it and why and lead Berk into making peace with their foes.





	1. The Beginning of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon does not belong to me, as does Star Wars or any other series or franchise. They are the rightful property of their rightful owners.

**Updated:**

**Edited: 21.03.2018**

**Chapter 1:** The Beginning of Everything

* * *

**A long time ago in a world far, far away...**

War is raging against the **Viking Tribes** of the **Archipelago** in the **Planet of Athelon** by **Dragons** who steal their food, burn their villages and kill every men, woman and child who dare stand against them.

Four **Soul-Mates and their First Soul-Siblings** , along with their **Familiars, First and Second Soul-Dragons and another group of Soul-Bonds,** a motley band of Dragons and their Classmates are the only hope the Village of Berk has of ending the war and ushering in an era of peace and unity for both sides.

Each and every one of them are a part of a massive destiny and a mysterious, powerful of beings who defend the galaxy from all evil. They are known as the **Children of Sunheela**.

With the aid of dragons, they must discover why dragons are constantly attacking Berk and bring down their evil **Queen** and her monstrous **Hags-Fiend** minions...

* * *

It was the year 815 AD in the World of Athelon. In the Viking Archipelago, ruled and inhabited by a multitude of Viking Tribes and over dozens different breeds of dragons, who were at war for 300 years ever since dragons began raiding the Viking Tribes of the Archipelago, stealing food, burning down villages and killing those who fought against them. This led to dragons being considered vicious, mindless, blood-thirsty beasts who had to exterminated if the Viking Tribes were to survive. Other than rival Viking Tribes or human raiders from beyond the borders of the Archipelago such as Romans, the Viking Tribes of the Archipelago shared a common, powerful enemy with the rest of the world, so terrible, so monstrous, so evil and so bloodthirsty and violent that the mere threat of them made even the bravest tremble in fear. They were Hags-Fiends, monsters of the worst sort. Unholy, impure, cruel, sadistic, bloodthirsty, lustful, psychopathic, monstrous, savage and barbaric were only several of the dozens of words used to describe them and even they did not add up to the sheer brutality, lust, blood-thirstiness, intelligence and manipulative skills of the Hags-Fiends. They were absolutely ruthless, heartless and felt no remorse or regret for their actions.

They were spread out all over the world and lived in various, isolated hideouts they converted into Hags-Fiend Cities and even Kingdoms with everything the Hags-Fiends needed and wanted. Unfortunately, they were very hard to find unless people knew where to look. Hags-Fiends had four forms: a Humanoid Form, an Orc-Mammal Form, a Devil-Bird Form and a Hell-Dragon Form. It was easy to know they were a Hags-Fiend no matter form they morphed into, especially with their horrible, ragged, cruel voices, demonic eyes and their unholy interest and excitement for anything that involved violence. Hags-Fiends possessed a form of immortality which resurrected them whenever they were killed or destroyed. The resurrected Hags-Fiend most often retained memories and were as monstrous as before. People were always trying to find the secret to how Hags-Fiends were resurrected so they could be killed permanently and never come back to life. There were times when people were successful but the Hags-Fiends tried their best to keep their discoveries secret usually by killing.

Mottled, cracked skin with ragged patches, batlike, pointed ears with sharp tips, slitted, demonic eyes in colours of blood red, black, sulphuric yellow that glowed whenever the Hags-Fiend was excited for bloodlust, violence or lust, twisted, ragged horns, large, tattered, ragged, batlike wings, sharp, pointed nails and fanglike, jagged, stained teeth, matted, messy, knotted, filthy hair, beaklike noses, chapped lips, gaunt faces with prominent bone structures, harsh, guttural voices, scarred bodies, horrid scents and piercings were all physical traits and characteristics of Hags-Fiends, even the clothes they wore were filthy and horrid and what little armour they preferred to wear was spiked and hardly ever cleaned. Their weapons were designed to shed as much blood, cause as much pain and damage and invoke as much fear as they could, that is if they did not use their natural weapons that were different parts of their bodies.

Hags-Fiends spent nearly all of their time killing, slaughtering, massacring, raping, torturing, destroying and sating their endless needs for blood, flesh, pain, pleasure, chaos, destruction and power on each other and their victims, innocent, defenceless, peaceful or not it did not matter to them but what did matter to them was how much satisfaction they got from making each other and their victims suffer. Unlike any other species in the galaxy, Hags-Fiends were complete, utter masochists and they revelled in suffering, being raped, tortured, killed, humiliated so much so they would willingly throw themselves at other Hags-Fiends, provoke them and let themselves be raped, killed and tortured no matter how long and horrifying it was and how injured they got, in fact those things only made the experience better. They delighted in experiencing any sort of rape, torture or humiliation they could think of and do. They lived for 1000 years no matter how many times or ways they had died and been self-resurrected.

However, if there was one species that could be considered their polar opposites, it was Elf-Faes. They came into being from the union and conceptions of Middle-Earthian/ Alagaesian Elves, Guardian Fairies and other species such as Shape-Shifters and Elementalists who, by a mysterious, powerful act of magic, were teleported to Athelon from their original home worlds or simply migrated to other parts of Athelon from their original homelands. It was very rare for other people from other species from other worlds to be teleported to other worlds from which they did not originate and had no way of reaching, did not know about or did not know where it was and how to find it. Of course, Athelon was only one planet in a galaxy of millions and each planet was either younger and or older than other planets. The same went for civilisations. Older civilisations were so very much further advanced than younger civilisations and had technology, knowledge and science that younger civilisations could not even imagine. But of course, everything happens for a reason no one can claim to know why, how, when or what. Those who were teleported to other worlds by magical means could only trust and believe they were brought to other worlds for reasons they would one day discover. Magic, the Force, technology and other such things such as Gods were among the highest powers in the galaxy, worshipped or wielded by certain individuals.

But of course, everything happens for a reason that is very usually unknown to them. There were times when beings were brought to other worlds that had civilisations that knew nothing about them and because people fear what they do not understand and seek to dominate, to control and to destroy it, they were more often than not feared, hunted and sometimes even killed. To protect the new arrivals from other worlds, they were often sent books, stories and information about those people and that often to led to more positive attitudes and curiosity. Unfortunately, if they were sent to worlds that had Hags-Fiends on them, they were usually hunted, enslaved, tortured, killed or even destroyed by them. Unfortunately, Hags-Fiends relished in the chances of being able to people into Hags-Fiends through use of extensive, unyielding, relentless torture, rape, abuse and brainwashing until there was nothing left of the person they had once been and they had been turned into a Hags-Fiend.

The Elf-Faes were tall, mystical, beautiful, mysterious, wise and powerful humanoids with skin ranging in tones from white to black, pointed, elvish ears, smooth, curved horns that matched the exact colour of their eyes, smooth, clear voices and big, birdlike wings with a sharp, smooth, white, forward-curving claw on both main joints. The feathers were soft and smooth. The top most were black and the bottom most feathers were white with three colours in between and matching the Elf-Fae's hair, skin and or eye colour. An Elf-Fae's horns were formed of hollow bone and gave them a form of passive echolocation and radar sense, allowing Elf-Faes to sense their surrounding environments for the locations, movements, shapes and sizes of objects. Most Elf-Faes were equalists, meaning they believed everything was equal; and everything must have a balance. The clothes they were usually suited for everyday life and allowed maximum movement and practicality. Elf-Fae usually consisted of tunics, trousers, boots, belts, vests and even jewellery and armour of which was known for allowing maximum movement, comfort, practicality and covering the whole body if it was a full-body set of armour.

Unfortunately, most Elf-Faes could not wear armour or even decorations on their wings with very few exceptions as such armour had not been developed yet. Elf-Faes shared a strong, powerful connection with nature, magic and magical beings such as dragons. They had four forms they could morph into at will including their Humanoid Form and an Element or two they could generate, manipulate and control. Their other three Forms were a Dragon Form, meaning they could shape-shift into a dragon of any species with all the abilities they had, their Mammal Form, which meant they could shape-shift into mammals such as wolves, deer, big cats, bears and whatever else. Their Bird Forms allowed them to shape-shift into any species of bird. Most Elf-Faes only had one Humanoid Form, one Dragon Form, one Mammal Form and one Bird Form but there were Elf-Faes who had more than four Forms they could shape-shift into.

Elf-Faes were capable of magic such as Elemental generation and manipulation, telekinesis, metamorphosis, healing, telepathy and even teleportation, although these powers and abilities grained an Elf-Fae's strength and energy and only rest and replenishing could restore them. Despite having powerful magic, Elf-Faes were not reliant on them and they excelled at sword-fighting, archery and martial arts, no matter what Form they were in. Things such as family, friends and the love, happiness, safety, peace, knowledge of all were extremely to Elf-Faes and they were very accepting of many things that did not involve harm or danger. Same sex relationships and polygamy were very accepted and even encouraged by Elf-Faes as long as they did not cause imbalance between genders. An Elf-Fae's life span consisted of one thousand years and they possessed limited resurrectional powers. Elf-Faes possessed super-human powers such as speed, strength, agility, reflexes and senses. They sought to unite Athelon and bring peace, prosperity, justice, kindness, knowledge and friendship to the world but they knew that as long as the Hags-Fiends existed, that dream would be nearly impossible to achieve so they sought to destroy the Hags-Fiends with every human, dragon and Elf-Fae working together.

This is the first story in a long series of stories of a brave group of Humans, Dragons, Aliens and other Magical Beings who no matter the odds, sought to end the threat of the Hags-Fiends and brought peace, unity, justice, knowledge, friendship, joy and prosperity no matter where they went and making the galaxy a better, safer, happier, freer place. They were the Dragoniters and many of them were part of a far larger, more powerful Order known as the Children of Sunheela. This is the story that started it all, the first story of The **Chronicles of the Dragoniters.** This story is where it all began: **Dawn of the Dragoniters.**

* * *

It was the year 815 AD in the World of Athelon and a single ship was sailing through calm waters on its way to the Island of Berk, home to the Berkian Tribe of Vikings, numbering just over 5000 men, women and children. A young Elf-Fae was leaning on the rail on the side of the ship, staring out into the horizon. Her name was Aniu Namara'sdaughter. She was fifteen years old, born on the 16th of March, slim, athletic, fit, no great beauty but beautiful nonetheless, strong, wise, intelligent, brave, kind, always fought for what she believed was right and always defended those who could not defend themselves, leading to quite a few fights over the years. Despite all of her good qualities, Aniu had a fiery temper and usually approved when someone who had hurt other people or was selfish, greedy, evil, arrogant or cowardly paid for their crimes, whether by being imprisoned or something worse, although she would never cross the line on torture.

Aniu was a very good fighter for someone her age, species and gender. She was an expert at wielding two swords, throwing daggers, archery, fighting with her Elements, hand to hand combat and other types of martial arts like Karate and Tai Chi and she used those skills to defend those who could not defend themselves. In fact, Aniu had always she was...different...from her fellow Elf-Faes and there were some things that set her apart from them. Unfortunately, that made her a target of some bullies despite her best attempts to make them stop. Aniu could beat most bullies in a fight or outwit them somehow but there were those overwhelmed her. Luckily, she was never hurt badly except for a broken bone or two every now and then but those never stopped her. She despised bullies and those who thought they were better, more superior than others and could do whatever they wanted and they often got on her bad side.

There were times when Aniu could get cranky or even downright furious and lash out but she always calmed pretty quickly. She was 5 and a half feet tall at the top of her head, with a pair of emerald green, curving horns that distinctly resembled a picture of a female Togruta's montrals in a book she had read about aliens in a galaxy far, far away. They added to her height, making Aniu six feet tall from her feet to the tips of her horns when she stood up straight. Her wings had a wingspan of eight feet when fully unfurled. Aniu had healthy, soft, supple, pure white skin which was the reason for her name even though her Elements were Fire and Air. Aniu meant 'Snow' in the Inuitian Language. Her face was rather angular with brilliant, bright emerald green eyes the same colour as her horns and a pair of elven ears with sharp points flicking up poking out of her smooth, rather curly, golden-brown hair which cascaded down her back, shoulders and chest. It would reach to her lower back if she was standing up straight and was un-braided, waving freely in the wind that blew in a welcoming breeze around her.

Midnight black, deep brown, golden, blonde and pure white feathers descended down her wings which were draped around her and folded close to her back. Aniu's clothing consisted of a deep green, long-sleeved, tunic that reached down to her mid-thighs and had a collar folded down around her neck, yellow leggings, deep green leather, knee-high boots with deep brown fur liners, a yellow leather, buckled belt with clips, hooks and little brown pouches for storing things like weapons, a deep brown and a sleeveless leather vest reaching down to her lower back. Elf-Faes usually wore colour-coded clothing that matched their eyes and horns colour, hair colour, skin colour and the colours of their wing feathers. Because Aniu's colour were emerald green, golden-brown, white, black, deep brown, golden and blonde, those were the colours she wore. Aniu's Animal Forms were a Summer Dragon, a Dire Wolf and a Barn Owl.

Summer Dragons were members of the Stoker Class of Dragons, a classification of dragons known for their firepower. Adults were around 60 feet long with shoulder heights of 20 feet and wingspans of 120 feet. They were known for their hot, powerful fire and the warm heat radiating off their scales, cooling or heating at will or in response to the dragon's emotions. Their bodies consisted of a classic western shape with a slim, lean, muscular, ovular torso supported by four long, strong, sturdy limbs, each tipped with four dexterous fingers and long, razor sharp claws that are each one of the hottest body parts of the dragon. Their heads were tapered and lizard-like and supported by a medium-length neck. Razor-sharp, smooth, white fangs lined the insides of their mouths and surrounded a thick, long, forked, dragon tongue. Two fangs jutted out of their upper jaws and a single, sharp, white nasal horn grew up above their nostrils.

Each Summer Dragon had a pair of small, pointed ears positioned below a pair of white horns that grew to the back of their heads, went straight and horizontal then flicked up. A line of backward-curving, triangular spinal crests began behind the nasal horn, ran over the head, down the neck, back and ended at the tip of the long, whip-like tail, where it was tipped with a thick, flat spade. Plated scales covered their entire body like a suit of armour. Their wings were simple and membranous with a single sharp, long, outward-curving white claw on the main joints. Their fire was hot enough to melt most rocks and metals although they could control their fire to an extreme extent, able to light anything from a campfire to most of a sea stack, providing they could breathe fire long and hot enough to do so. Summer Dragons were very fast, agile fliers, known for their stamina and ability to perform agile feats and manoeuvres. They preferred to live in warm areas in big packs where heat, family and companionship was aplenty, thus keeping them safe from Hags-Fiends and other threats who could not bear the extreme heat although they were able to thrive in colder areas just as long as there were enough places to light fires safely.

Aniu's scales were not a typical colour scheme of normal Summer Dragons. Instead, they were golden-brown with white claws, teeth and horns and emerald green eyes, spinal crests, insides of ears, under-scales, tail spade and wing membranes. Her Dire Wolf Form was easily as big as a horse and her soft, thick, shaggy fur was golden-brown with pure white paws, underside, fur under her eyes, edges of her cheeks and her wing markings mimicking those of a Barn Owl. Her teeth and claws were elongated, sharpened and pure white, as were the claws on her wings. Even in her Dire Wolf Form, Aniu was a brilliant flier, agile and manoeuvrable both in the sky and on the ground. Her Fire and Air Elements as well as her magic were still wieldable and she was a good fighter. Her Barn Owl Form was as big as a Great Horned Owl and her facial disc was pure white with a deep brown rim, a blonde beak, vibrant emerald green eyes, golden-brown head and upper-side feathers covered partly by a deep, ashy grey veil marked with scattered white and black dust-like spots. She had a similar tail with a few darker bars and with white dots on the tips of the feathers. Aniu's under-side was pure white with a scattering of small, black, drop-shaped spots. Her legs were feathered white nearly to the base of her mostly bare brown toes from which extended and curved sharp black talons.

Aniu's Elements were Fire and Air and her senses, strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, wisdom and intelligence were beyond a human's, as it was for most of her species but each Elf-Fae had a dominate sense that was much more powerful than their other senses and the same went for their psychical, mental and emotional conditions. For Aniu, her dominant sense was her hearing. With it, she could hear someone's heart beat even if they were 20 feet away from her. That had to be one reason for her Forms as Elf-Faes only had Forms that matched and or suited their powers and abilities. As for her conditions, Aniu was very agile, able to perform complicated and difficult acrobatic feats both on land and in the sky and able to do parkour with skill, ease, grace and talent that amazed her teachers. Flexibility and balance also owed to Aniu's psychical abilities. She could bend, stretch, flex and twist her body in ways that even older Elf-Faes, except for those who were also natural at agility found themselves unable to and her balance was extraordinary. Thanks to her Fire Element and Summer Dragon Form, Aniu was well-adapted to hot environments and immune to the effects of all types of fire except for Dragon Fire, Hags-Fiend Fire, Wildfire and magical fire. She did not even have to worry about her clothes burning away, which Aniu was very thankful for as she was not comfortable with showing off her body or even much skin. Aniu's Air Element made her a natural flier and a daughter of the sky as some called her.

Seeing Aniu leaning on the edge of the ship, looking out into the horizon, deep in her thoughts, a young male Elf-Fae joined her. His name was Nava Theodore'sson and he was fifteen years old but younger than her by a month, born on the 20th of April. _"Hello, my Soul-Mate."_ He said, his voice smooth, clear and deeper than hers, hearing it in her mind made Aniu smile and her heart beat faster at the intimate method of communication used by Elf-Faes and dragons. _"Hello, my Soul-Mate."_ She replied. _"Soon, I will not be your only Soul-Mate."_ He said, smiling widely at the thought of the two Soul-Mates they were about to meet as soon as they docked at Berk. _"Soon, I will not be the only one who has to deal with your affectionate self."_ Aniu replied. Nava chuckled. _"Well, you have done well so far. Of course, there is our siblings."_ He said. _"And our parents, cousins, family, friends and Familiars but I think you want to lavish some affection on our Soul-Mates."_ Aniu replied. _"Well, lovers are always treated differently from friends and family. They are just not the same."_ Nava replied. Aniu smiled and wrapped a wing around him, leaning into Nava's side and resting her head on his shoulder where she could hear his heart beat.

He held her closer, wrapped a wing around her and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Aniu shivered at the feeling of his lips on her skin and fondly remembered their child hood. Ever since they were unborn babies in their mother's wombs, Aniu and Nava had always sensed each other's presence and as they grew up, became increasingly inseparable outside of their homes. They always each other's backs, always were each other's wingman, number one best friend, protector and defender. Knowing their children were such close friends, Aniu and Nava's parents let them sleep together in the same bed whenever they had the opportunity as long as Aniu and Nava never did things they were not supposed to do. Aniu and Nava followed the rules their parents set out for them and had only began kissing each other's foreheads and cheeks recently, even then their budding Soul-Mate relationship was innocent and they shared beds much like siblings would do.

Like Aniu, Nava was slim, athletic, fit, beautiful, strong, wise, intelligent, brave, kind and always fought for what he believed was right, including getting into fights with bullies, in fact, thinking of bullies made Aniu grit her teeth and clench her fists in anger at the mere thought of the bullies they had confronted and fought together back on Elf-Fae Island. Even in a civilisation as advanced as the one they were born in had its bullies and law breakers. Families shared very close bonds with their members but even so, kinslaying was a severe crime with a severe punishment. There were thieves, pickpockets, murderers, rapists and other such sort but not enough to cause a severe problem. Any sort of invaders were repelled by a combination of the people of Elf-Fae Island and a magical shield that surrounded the island that was fed and sustained by the energies of its inhabitants. Elf-Faes despised slavery to the point most Elf-Faes killed slavers on sight.

Despite its name, Elf-Fae Island was home to a wide variety of magical and non-magical beings such as Elf-Faes, who the island was named after as they were the first inhabitants, dragons, elves, dwarves, unicorns, Alicorns, Pegasi, Griffins, Hippogriffs and other such folk. In fact, Elf-Faes considered it their sacred duty to defend, protect and unify the people of Athelon with the exceptions of those who would do the world of Athelon and her people harm, especially Hags-Fiends. It was one reason why Aniu, Nava, their Familiars and families were sailing to Berk so they could find out what was causing the war, who was responsible, if Hags-Fiends were responsible, how to end it and how to usher in an era of peace for both sides. Only an alliance between all of the good people of Athelon could end the threat of Hags-Fiends for good and protect the civilisations of Athelon. Never-ending, relentless war would only destroy Athelon and the Elf-Faes were not going to stand idly by.

Nava had clear-cut sapphire blue eyes and horns adding to his height, a round face, a strong jaw-line, smooth skin that was pleasantly cool to the touch and a shade darker than hers and two pointed, elf ears poked out of his soft, silver-blonde hair which flowed over his head and down to his shoulders and forehead with side ponytails framing his face. _(Author's note: Much like the hair style in School of Dragons)_. Nava was known for being very affectionate, protective, kind, wise, intuitive, calm and caring though he could get quite a temper when someone or something pissed him off. Nava's wings were slightly smaller and more fin-like than Aniu's and the claws slightly shorter and blunter to aid in swimming as Nava's Elements were Ice and Water. His dominant sense was the radar sense produced by his horns, allowing Nava to pick up the location, size, shape and movements of different objects in a wide radius of around 20 metres around him. Like all Water Elementalists, Nava could breathe underwater, letting him swim and dive for as long as he wanted, a freedom Nava enjoyed greatly but was saddened Aniu could not enjoy it with him.

Nava had an excellent sense of intuition, allowing him to understand something instinctively such as when and where it was going to rain, a brilliant memory, he could clearly remember his fifth birthday despite it happening over ten years ago and was very intelligence with a great love for books and learning that dwarfed even Aniu's, something. Nava wore a long-sleeved, sapphire blue tunic that reached down to his mid-thighs, silver trousers and blonde boots made out of a thick, strong leather that he wore with his trousers tucked into them. A blonde leather belt was buckled around his hips with little silver pouches on the belt and clips that let him clip things onto it whenever he needed to. Like Aniu, Nava was very skilled with single and dual-sword fighting, dagger throwing, archery, martial arts and Elemental combat but not to the same extent as her. Anything that had to do with knowledge was more Nava's area of expertise. Their mothers, fathers and siblings were wonderful people, always wanting the best for Aniu and Nava and helping them be who they wanted to be.

Nava's Animal Forms were a Winter Dragon, a Dire Wolf and a Golden Eagle. Winter Dragons were members of the Snow Class of Dragons, known for being dragons of ice, cold and snow and much the same size as Summer Dragons and sharing their length of 60 feet, shoulder heights of 20 feet and wingspans of 120 feet. They were most famously known for their Breath Weapon of pure ice cold enough induce frostbite on even other dragons. If a Winter Dragon breathed ice down another dragon's throat, it would kill them by fusing their internal organs together. Fortunately, Winter Dragons could not breathe ice while kissing which was a big relief for lovers. A Winter Dragon's scales were cold to the touch and could get even colder depending on the dragon's emotions. They were excellent at withstanding subzero temperatures and bright light, although their night vision was very weak. Most Winter Dragons lived in the coldest areas of Athelon with other Snow Class dragons in large clans where the cold temperatures and the numbers of their clans would keep them safe although Winter Dragons were known to migrate to warmer areas if food got scarce.

Like Summer Dragons, their close relatives, Winter Dragons had bodies consisting of a classic western shape with a slim, lean, muscular, ovular torso supported by four long, strong, sturdy limbs, each tipped with four dexterous fingers and long, razor sharp, serrated claws that were among the coldest and most dangerous body parts of the dragon because getting clawed by a Winter Dragon was like getting clawed many claws even if it was only one, making them even more dangerous and thick webbing between the toes to act as snow shoes, allowing them to walk on soft, freshly fallen snow without sinking through and their claws enabled them to grip ice as they walked without slipping. Their heads were tapered and lizard-like and supported by a medium-length neck. Razor-sharp, smooth, white fangs lined the insides of their mouths and surrounded a thick, long, forked, dragon tongue. Two sabre fangs jutted out of their upper jaws and grew past their chins. A single, sharp, white, icicle-like nasal horn grew up above their nostrils.

Each Winter Dragon had a pair of small, pointed ears positioned below a pair of cold, white horns that grew from the back of their heads like icicles. A line of backward-curving, cold, icicle-like spinal spikes began behind the nasal horn, ran over the head, down the neck, back and ended at the base of the long, whip-like tail, where it was covered by cold-icicle-like spikes that were often used as weapons by flicking the tail and shooting them at a target. Plated scales covered their entire bodies like a suit of armour. Their wings were simple and membranous with a single sharp, long, outward-curving white claw on the main joints. Winter Dragons were very fast, agile fliers, known for their stamina and ability to perform agile feats and manoeuvres. Known for their intelligence, memories and intuition, Winter Dragons were capable of learning a great many things, remembering events that had happened decades or even centuries ago and sensing incoming threats.

Nava lacked a typical colour scheme of normal Winter Dragons. Instead his scales were silver-blonde just like his hair, his eyes were sapphire blue and his spinal spikes and horns white. In his Dire Wolf Form, Nava was nearly as big as a horse and still retained the ability to wield his magic and fly with his wings. His thick, soft fur, shaggy ruff and wing feathers were silver-blonde, just like his hair and his eyes were sapphire blue. His elongated and sharpened fangs and claws, nose, paws, tail tip, the insides of his ears and the markings and claws on his wings were pure white. Despite Dire Wolves usually being animals who preferred to remain on the ground, were obviously unable to fly and avoided swimming at all costs unless it was absolutely necessary, Nava loved to do all three of these things, especially swim. In fact, the only Form Nava preferred NOT to swim in was his Golden Eagle, for obvious reasons as those birds could not even swim. In his Golden Eagle Form, Nava had silver-blonde plumage with sapphire blue eyes and feathers on his nape as well as a white beak and claws. As was the same in all of his Shape-Shifting Forms, Nava could still wield his magic and Elemental Powers.

When Aniu and Nava had Bonded with each of their Familiars, they had gained their Forms. Familiars were magical animals who formed a special Bond with a Humanoid. Familiars were truly unique among their species, being as intelligent and able to feel emotions as the Humanoid they were Bonded too. Many believed that a Familiar Bond was a Soul-Bond and they were most likely right. They were many forms of Soul-Bonds: Soul-Mates, Soul-Siblings and the Soul-Bonds that formed between Humanoids and Dragons or other Magical Creatures. Familiars and their Bonded were joined together for life, both living as long as the other, able to telepathically communicate and feel each other's emotions and pain over long distances. Depending on who the Familiar Bonded, the Familiar would also gain powers from their Bonded and even wings and horns if they were Bonded to an Elf-Fae.

Speaking of their Familiars, two massive Dire Wolves, one male and one female, a female Barn Owl and a female Golden Eagle walked or flew over to them, either standing at their sides or perching on the railing on the edge of the ship. Two Reindeer, one male and one female, were lying nearby with a male Barn Owl and a male Golden Eagle perched on them. _"Hello, Sorina and Merlin."_ Aniu greeted her Familiars and smiled at Nava's. _"Hello, Aniu."_ Sorina the female Barn Owl and Merlin the male Dire Wolf replied. Sorina was rather big for a female Barn Owl, being nearly the size of a Great Horned Owl. Her facial disc was pure white with a brown rim, a white beak, black eyes, rich orange-brown head and upper-side feathers covered partly by a deep, ashy grey veil marked with scattered white and black dust-like spots. She had a similar tail with a few darker bars and with white dots on the tips of the feathers. Sorina's under-side was pure white with a scattering of small, black, drop-shaped spots. Her legs were feathered white nearly to the base of her mostly bare brown toes from which extended and curved sharp black talons. Like Aniu, she had the abilities to wield the Fire and Air Elements, magic and her hearing, agility, flexibility and balance were enhanced.

Merlin the male Dire Wolf was nearly as big as a horse and his soft, shaggy, thick fur was pure white with golden-brown paws, tail tip, the inside of his ears and the edges of his cheeks, black claws and nose and golden-brown eyes. Unlike other Dire Wolves, Merlin was much more intelligent and had a pair of pure white feathered wings with a sharp claw on both main joints grew from his back, each with golden-brown feather tips and barrings, an extra shaggy ruff, slightly elongated and sharpened fangs and claws and magical powers including flight. The wings, extra shaggy ruff and elongated and sharpened fangs and claws were all changes and adaptations gained when Merlin had Soul-Bonded to Aniu as her Familiar along with her powers of fire, agility, flexibility and balance. Merlin could also shape-shift his wings away whenever he wanted to appear as a normal Dire Wolf which was often. Aniu loved her Familiars and they loved her so they formed close bonds with each other. They often spent hours flying in the sky or running and playing on the ground.

 _"Hello, Alvis and Edme."_ Nava greeted his Familiars and smiled at Aniu's. _"Hello, Nava."_ Alvis the male Golden Eagle and Edme the female Dire Wolf replied. Alvis had dark brown plumage with lighter golden-brown feathers on his nape. His eyes were a surprising shade of snow white, much different from normal Golden-Eagle who usually had brown, grey or black eyes as well as silver beak and claws. From his Familiar Soul-Bond with Nava, Alvis was wise, very intelligent with a brilliant memory and sense of intuition and had the ability to wield Ice, Water and magic. Like Merlin, Edme was nearly as big as a horse and had magical powers, increased intelligence, wings, elongated and sharpened fangs and claws and an extra shaggy ruff, all gained from her Familiar Soul-Bond with Nava who she loved dearly. Her fur, claws and wing feathers were midnight black with silver eyes, nose, under-side, paws, tail tip, the inside of her ears, edges of her cheeks, ruff and the markings and claws on her wings that were similar to Merlin's. Like Nava, Edme loved to swim and she could breathe underwater. She did enjoy flying but much preferred to be swimming. Her black fur allowed her to blend into whichever body of water she was in. Whenever she wanted to appear as a normal Dire Wolf, she could shape-shift her wings away. She was kind, intelligent, wise, optimistic, sweet, generous, caring, brave, had a good cheer, was frequently in a good mood, trustworthy and like Nava had a exceptionally keen sense of intuition, a brilliant memory and was very intelligent.

The other four Familiars had not yet Bonded to their Familiars because their Familiars were Aniu and Nava's Soul-Mates who were waiting for them on Berk. The male Barn Owl, Swiftwing, was a beautiful bird and nearly as big as a Great Horned Owl. His facial disk was silvery white with a black rim and midnight black eyes, deep brown covered partly by a black veil marked with silvery white dust-like spots, a similar tail with a few black bars and silvery white spots on the tips of the feathers. His under-side and legs were silvery-white with a scattering of small, midnight black, drop-shaped spots, deep brown feet and black talons. He was very fast and stealthy with excellent reflexes, stamina and eyesight even though Barn Owls were known for their incredible hearing from unequally heightened ear slits. The male Reindeer, Sprinter, was brown with blackish shading on his back and legs, silver underside and neck and black eyes, hooves and antlers. A pair of brown feathered wings grew out of his back with blackish shading and silver under-sides and a single, sharp, silver claw was positioned on the main joint of each wing. Like Hiccup, Sprinter was fast and had enhanced eyesight, reflexes and stamina.

The female Golden Eagle, Zena had golden-brown plumage with golden-blonde feathers on her nape and sapphire blue eyes as well as a silver beak and claws. She could wield the Elements of Light and Energy, use magic and had super strength, sense of smell, durability and endurance. Willow the female Reindeer had blonde fur with orange shading on her back and legs, white underside and neck, hooves, antlers and eyes. A pair of blonde feathered wings with orange shading grew out from her back with a single, sharp white claw on the main joint of each. The four Un-Bonded Familiars were resting together with Swiftwing and Zena perched on a crate and Sprinter and Willow lying on the deck beside them being tended to by Aniu and Nava's siblings. Aniu had one older sister, one older brother, one younger brother and one unborn sibling still in her mother's womb. Nava had two older sisters, one older brother and one younger sister.

Aniu's oldest sister, Anna Namara'sdaughter was a youthful, lively, energetic and cheerful Elf-Fae of only twenty years old, having been an adult ever since her most recent birthday. She bore an astonishing resemble to their mother despite having their father's colouring of chocolate brown hair, forest green eyes and horns and pale skin but her wings were black, chocolate brown, forest green, golden and white. Her Element was Fire and her three other Forms were a Barn Owl, a Grizzly Bear and a Summer Dragon. She wore a green long-sleeved tunic with a loose skirt, leather boots with white liners, leather belt, vambraces, shoulder guards and a metal armour-like necklace with forest green gems set into it, brown leggings and vest. Her Grizzly Bear Form had chocolate brown fur and feathered wings. The markings on her wings were both pure white and forest green.

The underside of Anna's Great Horned Owl Form was white with some chocolate brown horizontal barring. Her upper side and upper wings were a mottled shade of chocolate brown bearing heavy, complex darker markings. She was also darkly barred to some extent along her sides as well. There was a variable sized white patch on her throat which continued as a streak running down the middle of her breast and widening at her belly into a large white area. Her feathers were a chocolate brown overlaid with blackish blotching. The feathers of her legs and feet bore the colouration and markings as her underside and her talons were black, as was her beak. Anna's facial disk was chocolate brown and was demarked by a darker rim culminating in bold, blackish side brackets. Her Summer Dragon had chocolate brown scales, white underside, fangs, claws and horns and forest green eyes, spinal crests and wing membranes.

Between Anna and Aniu in order of birth and age was their brother Acer Fengo'sson, an eighteen year old Elf-Fae who although he greatly resembled their father, had their mother's colouring of golden hair, white skin and emerald green eyes and horns. His wings were black, chocolate brown, emerald green, golden and white. Despite his young age, Acer was already a good fighter and thus wielded a long sword, a dagger, a round-shield and a bow with quivers of arrows all made on Elf-Fae from native trees and metal. He wore simple clothing under his armour: a green elbow and knee length tunic and knee-high leather boots, yellow trousers, leather belts and fingerless gloves. Over his clothes he wore a brown set of torso armour covering his chest, belly, back, sides and the inner halves of his shoulders, leaving the other halves free for pauldrons from which descended arm-enclosing rerebraces, elbow armour, vambraces and magically retractable gauntlets, all of which were decorated with Elf-Faellian runes, patterns and symbols.

His legs were covered by cuisses, poleyns, greaves and sabbatons with a weapons and utility belt around his hips to hold his sword and dagger. An Elf-Faellian bow and a quiver of arrows were fastened to his back by a belt. His Element was Air and his other Forms a Great Horned Owl, a Dire Wolf and a Monstrous Nightmare. The underside of Acer's Great Horned Owl Form was white with some golden horizontal barring. His upper side and upper wings were a mottled shade of gold bearing heavy, complex darker markings. He was also darkly barred to some extent along his sides as well. There was a variable sized white patch on Acer's throat which continued as a streak running down the middle of his breast and widening at his belly into a large white area. Acer's feathers were golden overlaid with blackish blotching. The feathers of his legs and feet bore the same colouration and markings as his underside and Acer's talons were black, as was his beak. Acer's facial disk was golden and was demarked by a darker rim culminating in bold, blackish side brackets.

Acer's Dire Wolf Form had golden fur and wing feathers, pure white under-side and paws and emerald green eyes. His wing markings were both pure white and emerald green. In his Monstrous Nightmare Dragon Form, he was unusually coloured with golden scales, pure white under-side, chocolate brown horns and claws and emerald green eyes and markings. Next up was their 10 years old brother Arin Fengo'sson. He was 10 years younger than Anna, 12 ½ years younger than Acer and 5 years younger than Aniu. He had golden-brown hair, pale skin, forest green eyes and horns and midnight black, chocolate brown, golden-brown, golden and white wing feathers. Arin had only recently gained his wings and Mammal Form as all Elf-Fae children did when they had their tenth birthday. When an Elf-Fae child was born, they lacked wings, horns, pointed ears, magic and the ability to shape-shift into their other Forms.

Because Elf-Faes most often had different Forms from their lovers/ spouses, chances of conception when not in the same or almost the same Form were nearly impossible and Elf-Faes could not conceive if both or all of them, if they were in a polygamous relationship, were not in their Humanoid Forms, Bird Forms, Mammal Forms or their Dragon Forms. Even then, their Forms had to be able to mate without difficulties, size or shape differences and had to be compatible in order to conceive. One thing most people did not know about Elf-Faes was that they were intersexual with both male and female genitalia and sexual organs. They were still classed as male or female, he or she, him or her despite their intersexuality and the differences in their bodies despite the genitalia and sexual organs distinguished them. Both genders could impregnate like a man and be impregnated like a woman and that was usually decided by who ejaculated semen into their partner(s) and whether an egg was fertilised or not, thus resulting in pregnancy and a child or two.

That was one reason why males and females of all species and cultures were equal in the opinions and beliefs of Elf-Faes and their society and even though they knew other species were not intersexual, they believed equality must be achieved between everyone otherwise they could not thrive, flourish, prosper and grow to their fullest extent. Elf-Faes knew that no organization, culture, race and civilisation could prosper without tapping into the full physical, mental and emotional potential of both genders (anything less was both a horrible waste and a recipe for failure). In fact, many cultures and civilisations were reaching a point in development where if they did not demand that everyone contributed to their full potential, then they noticed a massive creative lag in that society. More importantly, as a growing world in which more and more civilisations were seeking equal rights for everyone, largely thanks to the Elf-Faes to be honest and much to the anger of those who wished to cripple or outright destroy Athelon by targeting the people, they understood that no society could truly be free until every citizen had the same rights; to deny even the least of its members carried the potential to deny all of its members freedom and liberty.

Arin wore clothing typical for a young Elf-Fae boy his age but with his own colour scheme: a green long-sleeved tunic, brown trousers, belt and vest and black boots with brown fur liners. His Element was Air and his second Form was a Grizzly Bear which had golden-brown fur and wing feathers with white and forest green tips and wing markings with forest green eyes. He was rather upset that once they docked at Berk, none of them shape-shift into their Dragon Forms until the time was right. The Berkian Vikings might have asked the Elf-Faes for help to end the war but they did not think it would be a good idea to reveal they had Dragon Forms because they were not sure how they would react. Berk may have been home to a tribe of open-minded Vikings but they were sure revealing they had Dragon Forms was the best way to make a first impression. The youngest two of the Fengo and Namara's sons and daughters were yet unborn and had only been conceived 6 ½ months ago. Elf-Fae pregnancies lasted for ten months from conception to birth so the twins only had 3 ½ months to go.

Elf-Fae mothers shared a strong bond with their children from conception to birth which allowed them to sense the needs, emotions, thoughts and health of the baby (ies) as well as the gender and if there was more than one baby in the womb. No matter which parent sired them and which parent birthed them, sons always took the name of their male parent with the suffix 'sson while daughters always took the names of their female parents with the suffix 'sdottir. It was how their mother Namara was able to know she was pregnant with twins, a male and female and they already had names chosen for them: Ajax Fengo'sson and Arya Namara'sdaughter. Anna, Acer, Aniu and Arin's parents, Fengo Hrath'sson and Namara Galana'sdaughter, were both wonderful people who loved each other and their children dearly and only wanted what was best for them while at the same time letting them make their own decisions and guiding them along the right path.

Fengo Hrath'sson was a male Elf-Fae around 40 years of age. He was tall, slim and had chocolate brown hair reaching his lower back and brows. It was brushed and braided together at his nape and his eyes and horns wee forest green with black, dark brown, deep brown, light brown and white wing feathers. Fengo was kind and affectionate and loved his wife and family dearly. He wore a deep brown, long-sleeved, knee-length tunic, white trousers and a leather belt, green leather knee-high boots, jerkin and steel vambraces. Two brown belts crossed over his upper back and chest in an x, going over his shoulders and around his sides. Resting over his sternum was a brown, metal wreath with a green egg-shaped gem in the middle, very similar to an egg in a nest and a similar circlet with another green, egg-shaped gem around his brow. Both accessories were given to him by Namara on their betrothal and wedding days at the very moments they were betrothed and married. Steel pauldrons and greaves armoured his shoulders and calves.

Fengo's Element was Fire and his other Forms were a Great Horned Owl, a Grizzly Bear and a Monstrous Nightmare. The underside of Fengo's Great Horned Owl Form was white with some chocolate brown horizontal barring. His upper side and upper wings were a mottled shade of chocolate brown bearing heavy, complex darker markings. He was also darkly barred to some extent along his sides as well. There was a variable sized white patch on Fengo's throat which continued as a streak running down the middle of his breast and widening at his belly into a large white area. Fengo's feathers were chocolate brown overlaid with blackish blotching. The feathers of his legs and feet bore the same colouration and markings as his underside and Fengo's talons were black, as was his beak. Fengo's facial disk was chocolate brown and was demarked by a darker rim culminating in bold, blackish side brackets and forest green Grizzly Bear Form had chocolate brown fur and wings with forest green eyes and wing markings. As for his Monstrous Nightmare Form, Fengo had chocolate brown scales with black claws and horns, forest green eyes and markings and a pale underside.

His wife Namara Galana'sdaughter was a beautiful female Elf-Fae around the same age as her husband. She was tall, slim, cheerful, lively and rather mischievous with soft, smooth and supple pure white skin, vibrant emerald green eyes and horns and long golden hair flowing down her back, shoulders and chest. Her wings were midnight black, golden, yellow, blonde and pure white. Namara's belly was swollen by 6 ½ out of 10 months of pregnancy with unborn twins and she glowed with a motherly light, cheer and love that Fengo simply could not get enough off as he spent nearly every waking moment around her, never far from his wife's side and tending to her every want and need. Her Element was Air and her other Forms a Barn Owl, Dire Wolf and Summer Dragon just like her daughter Aniu. Fengo, Anna, Acer, Aniu and Arin were sincerely hoping the war would be over before the twins were born as they did not want them welcomed into the world while it raged. They wanted them to be born in a time of celebration, peace and joy where there was no more war. Nava, thanks to his intuition, had sensed the war would end in only a matter of a couple of months at least.

Namara wore a green tunic like dress tailored for her pregnancy and growing belly with long sleeves and the skirt reaching mid-way down her calves which were wrapped protectively in golden leather boots. The rest of her legs were clad in white leggings and a second pair of sleeves, this time reaching only to her elbows, added a second layer of clothing to her upper arms. A gold-chained necklace with emerald gems framed in gold draped around her shoulders and collar bones and a circlet of white woven and braided gold crowned her head with an emerald in the centre of her forehead, both of them also from her betrothal and wedding days when she and Fengo had been betrothed and the circlet from when she and Fengo had been pronounced husband and wife. For armour, Namara wore golden vambraces, gauntlets, torso enclosing armour and a skirt-like fauld. The armour had been specifically tailored to add protection to her pregnant, swollen and sensitive body and Namara always had a dagger or two on her person in case she needed to defend herself. In fact, Namara still insisted on sparring with anyone who agreed to spar with her in order to keep her skills up. "I may be pregnant but I still have to prevent my fighting skills from rusting." She would say when anyone told her she should be sparring in her state.

In her Barn Owl Form, Namara's facial disc was pure white with a golden rim and beak, emerald green eyes, golden head and upper-side feathers covered partly by a white veil marked with scattered golden and black dust-like spots. She had a similar tail with a few darker bars and with white dots on the tips of the feathers. Namara's under-side was pure white with a scattering of small, black, drop-shaped spots. Her legs were feathered white nearly to the base of her mostly bare golden toes from which extended and curved sharp white talons. Namara's Dire Wolf Form had golden fur and wing feathers, a pure white underside and paws and emerald green eyes. Her wing markings were both emerald green and pure white. As for her Summer Dragon Form, Namara had golden scales, pure white claws, horns and emerald green eyes, spinal crests, inside of ears, tail spade and wing membranes.

Theodore Grank'sson was a male Elf-Fae around 50 years of age, halfway through his first century of life. He was the husband of Nala Sara'sdaughter and the father of Mirandel Nala'sdaughter, Niam Theodore'sson, Nyra Nala'sdaughter, Nava Theodore'sson and Mira Nala'sdaughter. He had long, straight and silver hair, sapphire blue eyes and horns, pure white skin and black, deep gray, sapphire blue, silver and white wing feathers. His Element was Ice and his other Forms a Snowy Owl, Dire Wolf and a Winter Dragon. He wore a deep blue, long-sleeved tunic reaching down to his mid-thighs and leather boots reaching up to his knees, white trousers, a silver-chained betrothal necklace with sapphire pendants and a silver wedding circlet around his head and resting on his brow with sapphires imbedded in the metal. His armour consisted of silver torso armour, vambraces, rerebraces, thigh guards and greaves. Theodore was an expert at archery and wielding a retractable battle staff tipped with sharp points like a double-ended spear.

His Snowy Owl Form had silver feathers, sapphire blue eyes, beak, claws and bars. Theodore's Dire Wolf Form had silver fur and wing feathers, pure white underside and sapphire blue eyes. His wing markings were both pure white and sapphire blue. In his Winter Dragon Form, Theodore had silver scales, pure white horns, spinal spikes and claws and sapphire blue eyes. Much to his and Nala's joy, their eldest daughter Mirandel had married another Elf-Fae named Steven Jacob'sson and blessed them with two twin granddaughters and two twin grandsons: Melinda and Alinda Mirandel'sdaughters and Trevor and Irwing Steven'ssons. Their eldest son Niam was betrothed and soon to be married to Fengo and Namara's eldest child and daughter Anna Namara'sdaughter, uniting their two families in marriage twice once Aniu and Nava married and their other two Soul-Mates united their own families with them. Niam and Anna had not yet decided on the date of their wedding day but they said they did not want to get married until the war was over.

Nala Sara'sdaughter was a female Elf-Fae around 45 years of age. She was the wife of Theodore Grank'sson and the mother of their children regardless of whether or not she had birthed them or Theodore had birthed them. She had long, blonde hair with two braids over her chest and the rest of her hair flowing unbraided down her back, sky blue eyes and horns, pale skin, a slim, delicate build and black, sky blue, yellow, blonde and white wings. Her Element was Water and her other Forms a Seagull, a Polar Bear and a Scauldron. Nala was kind, gentle, motherly, considerate, very intelligent and wise with a brilliant memory and sense of intuition. She wore a sky blue, long-sleeved, ankle-length dress. The sleeves were long and loose, flowing down from her forearms whenever she lifted them. Under it her leggings were white and her leather boots were blue.

Nala also wore a white cloth belt around her abdomen, a silver nest-like wreath with a sky blue gem in the middle on her chest and a similar silver circlet with another sky blue gem around her brow. Her Seagull Form had sky blue feathers on her back and blonde feathers everywhere else as well as sky blue eyes, beak and legs. In her Polar Bear Form, Nala simply had blonde fur and wing feathers tipped with sky blue and sky blue eyes. Nala's Scauldron Form had blonde scales with sky blue eyes and markings. She was also very talented in healing with both her magic and non-magical skills as were most Water Elements and like them and her youngest son Nava, Nala loved swimming and she could stay underwater for as long as she wanted without needing to swim back to the surface for air. Her diet mostly consisted of seafood and when she got emotional, it would often rain. Water and Ice Elementalist marriages were very common as both elements were closely related, ice being frozen water after all but marriages with other elements were also quite common such as fire and ice.

Mirandel Nala'sdaughter was a 25 year old female Elf-Fae a quarter of the way through her first century of life and happily married to a male Elf-Fae with two pairs of twin children: the first pair both girls and the second pair both boys. Her Element was Ice and her other Forms a Snowy Owl, a Polar Bear and a Winter Dragon. She had curly, long silver hair, white skin, sky blue eyes and horns and black, blonde, sky blue, silver and white wings. Mirandel wore a sky blue shirt with long sleeves that loosened on the forearms, blue leggings, silver leather boots, a silver belt made out of out silver discs around her hips, a patterned skirt like wrap, a short vest and pauldrons with spike-like lines on them, all coloured silver and sky blue. Her Snowy Owl Form had silver feathers and sky blue eyes, beak, claws and bars. In her Polar Bear Form, she had silver fur and wing feathers tipped with sky blue and sky blue eyes. Mirandel's Winter Dragon Form had silver scales, white horns and spinal spikes and sky blue eyes and claws.

Her husband and the father of her children Steven Jacon'sson was 28 years old and a male Elf-Fae. He had deep brown hair and skin, bright red eyes and horns and black, deep gray, deep brown, bright red and white wings. His Element was Earth and his other Forms a Burrowing Owl, a Badger and a Grapple Grounder. He wore a red sleeveless tunic, black trousers and leather belt, red leather boots, and armwraps around his forearms. His Burrowing Owl Form had deep brown feathers on his head and wings white bright red spotting and chest and abdomen were bright red with variable brown spotting or barring and bright red eyes. Steven's Badger Form had a deep brown face with distinctive red markings and bright red eyes, deep brown body with a bright red stripe from head to tail. His wings were deep brown with bright red badger markings. In his Grapple Grounder Dragon Form, he had deep brown scales, bright red eyes, underside, spinal spikes, tail spade, horns, claws and saddle markings.

Melinda Mirandel'sdaughter was a 4 year old female Elf-Fae and the twin sister of Alinda Mirandel'sdaughter. She had deep brown hair, sky blue eyes and white skin. Her ears were already tapering into points and her hair was lovingly and neatly plaited in braids around her head. She wore a sky blue, long-sleeved, ankle length dress with deep brown leggings, cloth belt and elbow length wool gloves and pure white rabbit fur boots and vest. Because Melinda was 4 years away from discovering what her Element was, she was warmly dressed for the cold weather. She preferred to spend most of her time in her cabin where she, her twin sister and their twin brothers slept, playing with her dolls or a game or reading books written for children her age. Melinda was very excited about living on Berk even she cried when they left Elf-Fae Island. She hoped to make many friends besides her siblings and Mira Nala'sdaughter when they arrived.

An Elf-Fae child's growth and development was as such: 4 years old: their ears began to taper into points. 5 years old: they began to grow horns and gained passive echolocation. 8 years old: their magic began to awaken, their senses, physical, mental and emotional conditions grew stronger and their dominant senses and conditions became more powerful and enhanced. They also gained their Elemental powers. 10 years old: their wings magically appeared on their 10 birthday but they were weak, small and underdeveloped. The Elf-Fae child gained the ability to wield his or her powers and began to learn how to control them. They also gained their Mammal Form. 11 years old: the Elf-Fae child's wings grew stronger, bigger and more developed, enabling them to learn how to glide. They also gained their Bird Form. 12 years old: the Elf-Fae child's wings were finally strong, big, developed and powerful enough for them to learn how to fly, a process that may take weeks. They also gained their Dragon Form. As the Elf-Fae child grew older and more powerful, their magic and powers got more powerful and they began to develop and learn new abilities.

Alinda Mirandel'sdaughter was very similar to her twin sister Melinda, same age, same gender, same parents, same siblings and very similar likes, dislikes and clothing. She had curly silver hair, bright red eyes and deep brown skin. Like Melinda, her ears were already tapering into points and her hair was lovingly and neatly plaited in braids around her head. Alinda wore a bright red, long-sleeved, ankle length dress with silver woollen leggings, cloth belt and elbow length wool gloves and deep brown rabbit fur boots and vest. Similar to her twin sister, Alinda was warmly dressed for the cold weather and was 4 years away from discovering what her Element was, whether it be Ice like her mother or Earth like her father. She preferred to spend most of her time with her family, reading books, playing games or with the dolls she and her sister shared and talking about what life on Berk could be like. Alinda admitted that she was nervous and scared but excited about living on Berk even if she was sad about leaving Elf-Fae Island.

Trevor and Irwing's Steven'ssons were also twins just like their two older sisters and both of them were male Elf-Faes, only two years old and barely more than babies in their first year of toddlerhood. Their parents Mirandel and Steven were tending to them in their cabin and both twin toddlers were dressed for the cold weather. Trevor had silver hair, bright red eyes and pure white skin. Irwing had deep brown hair, sky blue eyes and deep brown skin. Unable to walk, stand or talk, they were very reliant on their parents or other people to care for them. Mirandel and Steven feared for their safety and security, warmth and comfort of their twin sons as Berk was a war zone under continuous attack by dragons and sometimes by other humans but they knew they had their families to help them. When they arrived at Berk and settled in, Fengo, Namara, Acer, Aniu, Arin, Arya, Ajax and Aniu's Familiars Sorina and Merlin would be living in one house unless there was somewhere Aniu, her Familiars, Soul-Mates and their Familiars would live. Anna and Niam would live in their families houses until they were married and settled into a house of their own. Theodore, Nala, Nyra, Nava and Mira would live in another house and so would Mirandel, Steven, Melinda, Alinda, Trevor and Irwing.

Niam Theodore'sson was a 20 year old male Elf-Fae and the betrothed of Anna Namara'sdaughter. He had blonde hair, sky blue eyes and horns, pure white skin, pointed ears, black, blonde, sky blue, silver and white wings. His Element was Water and his other Forms a Dire Wolf, Seagull and Scauldron. Niam wore a sky blue, form-fitting, long-sleeved shirt, yellow trousers that hugged his legs, body-hugging vest, arm wraps around his forearms, sky blue tight leather boots and a white leather belt. His Dire Wolf Form had blonde fur and wing feathers, pure white underside and paws, cheeks and tail tip and sky blue eyes. The markings on his wings were both sky blue and white wave lines. In his Seagull Form he had blonde feathers on his back, white feathers on his front and sky blue eyes, beak and claws. Niam's Scauldron Form had blonde scales, sky blue eyes and sky blue and white markings. He and Anna were deeply in love and they had been in an intimate relationship for the past few months. Niam was also mischievous and loved to prank and tease his friends and family.

Nyra Nala'sdaughter was an 18 year old female Elf-Fae and she was known for being quite ferocious, intelligent, loving, affectionate and cunning in equal measures. She had long, blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and horns, pale skin, pointed ears, black, silver, sapphire blue, blonde and white wings. Her Element was Water like Nala and Niam and her other Forms a Polar Bear, Snowy Owl and Scauldron. In her Polar Bear Form, she had blonde fur and wing feathers, sapphire blue tips, eyes, nose and claws. Nyra's Snowy Owl Form had blonde feathers, sapphire blue eyes, beak, claws and bars. Her Scauldron Form had blonde scales, sapphire blue eyes, spinal crests, horns and markings. Nyra had no lover yet and she was hoping to find one on Berk. If she did and fell in love with a human, she would not be the first in her family to do so. For clothing Nyra preferred outfits that were form-fitting, granted her maximum movement and were clothes she could swim in at all times.

She wore a sapphire blue, body-covering swimsuit that left only her head, face, wings and hands bare and over it, yellow thigh-high boots with water-drop shaped cut-outs at the tops, sea-shell like knee pads, a yellow short skirt, gloves and a metal necklace with sapphire gemstones imbedded in it. As for her and Nava's younger sister, Mira Nala'sdaughter was 5 years old and much beloved by her family. She lacked wings but her ears had already begun to taper into points and her sky blue horns had already begun to grow. Silver-blonde hair covered her head, swishing in curly waves over her shoulders. Her eyes were sky blue and her skin pale. Mira was similarly dressed to her twin nieces Melinda and Alinda and wore a sky blue, long-sleeved, ankle length dress with yellow woollen leggings, cloth belt and elbow length wool gloves and silver rabbit fur boots and vest which Nala had insisted her youngest daughter wear due to the cold weather.

All of them were scattered throughout the ship busy with one task or another whether it be resting, which Namara was doing with Fengo, or some other task. Aniu, Nava, Sorina, Merlin, Alvis and Edme were currently relaxing on deck, watching for any signs of an Island and hoping it would be Berk which, according to their calculations, was only mere hours away. With every minute that passed, Aniu and Nava's excitement only grew and they and their Familiars were growing restless and impatient, Aniu and her Familiars more so than Nava and his Familiars. There were times when Aniu envied Nava for his patience but she knew it balanced out her own impatience. They had spent many a night, day, week and month dreaming about meeting their other two Soul-Mates for the first time face to face in person instead of communicating with them through telepathy from afar. Nava and Aniu had studied and researched all they could about Soul-Mate Bonds and thus they knew a little of what to expect.

Soul-Mates were very rare and two was the most common number of Soul-Mates in a Soul-Mate Bond, three were rarer but four, even more so. Aniu and Nava had known they were Soul-Mates ever since they were young children. They had discovered they had two more Soul-Mates when they dreamed of two young Vikings from the dragon-war torn Village of Berk, Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson. In their dreams, they could see each other, speak to each other and share memories and information of each other's lives. They told their families, then their friends but unfortunately some of their bullies found out and because most of them were among the Elf-Faes who believed Humans, especially Vikings, were inferior to them, Aniu and Nava were bullied even more until they had enough and stood up for themselves, fighting back in defence when necessary. Even in Elf-Fae society, there were those who believed their race was superior to other species such as Humans even though other Elf-Faes who believed in equality tried to dissuade their beliefs.

Even if they had not yet met Hiccup and Astrid in person, Aniu and Nava felt like they had known them for years, which was actually months if dream-visits had anything to do with it. They knew Hiccup was a very smart, fast, inventive, compassionate and sneaky person with a dry, sarcastic sense of humour and good reflexes, he was also clumsy and a village outcast, which was surprising considering he was the only child, son and heir of Stoick Haddock, Chief of the Village of Berk but that was because he was not like the other Vikings, they did not understand him and he was born premature which left him a runt. Astrid, on the other hand, was strong, confident, beautiful, fierce, ferocious and already was a brilliant fighter despite her young age. She had all the makings of a Viking Shield-Maiden warrior and she was also kind, caring and thoughtful. Hiccup and Astrid already knew that they, Aniu and Nava were Soul-Mates and they both had two Familiars each waiting to Bond with them.

The realization that they were Soul-Mates did not really surprise Hiccup and Astrid as they been the best and closest of friends ever since they were very young just like Aniu and Nava. Sure, they had other friends but Hiccup and Astrid were closer to each other than they were to them. When Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu discovered the Soul-Mate Bond and connection they shared, their told their families, knowing the Vikings of the Hooligan Tribe of Berk and the Elf-Faes of Elf-Fae Island shared a good friendship, trust, respect and an unofficial alliance and trade partnership. Needless to say, their parents saw their children's Soul-Mate Bond as a way to forge an official alliance through marriage. Fortunately, polygamous marriages between multiple men and women were allowed on both Elf-Fae Island and Berk even though there was a limit to how many people could be in the same polygamous marriage. Even then, it was quite common for even married spouses to take other lovers into their relationship even if they did not want to or could not marry them.

The other reason Aniu, Nava, their Families and their Families were moving to Berk was because of the war against dragons that plagued them. The Hooligan Viking Tribe of Berk numbered only 10 000 when it once it was much more populated. 300 years of never-ending war between the Vikings of Berk and dragons had thinned their numbers so much the Berkians were growing desperate and if the war did not end soon, the Hooligan Tribe of Berk would soon be rendered extinct. Hiccup and Astrid had told Aniu and Nava there were many Vikings, including them, who knew that trying to exterminate the dragons would only result in their extinction. Unfortunately, some Vikings were determined to die down fighting to every last man, woman and child until every last dragon was dead. Fortunately however, there were some Vikings who were determined to seek a more peaceful end to the war even if that meant making peace with their feared and hated foe.

Hiccup and Astrid had been trying to find out who wanted a peaceful end to the war and if they could persuade them to accept their beliefs and ideas on how to end it...peacefully but it was not going to be easy as nearly everyone had lost someone or something dear, beloved and precious to them, including themselves as Hiccup had lost his mother and twin sister to a dragon attack when he was a baby, leaving his father grief-stricken, wife-less and daughter-less and Hiccup himself motherless and sister-less. Astrid had lost quite a few members of her family and friends to dragons including her Uncle Fearless Finn Hofferson to a Flightmare when she was six years old. Despite that, Hiccup and Astrid had wanted to find out why dragons were attacking humans, if Hags-Fiends were behind it, how to stop them, end the war, make peace with the dragons and perhaps even befriend them and coexist with them after Aniu and Nava had told them about the dragons who lived on Elf-Fae Island, sharing the land with them and never once attacking or raiding their neighbours.

The fact that Aniu and Nava shared a Soul-Mate Bond with Hiccup and Astrid and the other fact that Berk desperately needed aid and allies to help them end the war were two of the biggest reasons that the 20 Elf-Faes and 8 Familiars were travelling aboard a ship to Berk where they would live. Another reasons was because dragons usually never attacked human settlements unless provoked or out of evil and malevolent intentions. Just like Humans, there were good dragons, bad dragons and neutral dragons. Dragons who were good of heart usually sought to befriend, defend and protect Humans, allowing them to ride them, form bonds with them and trust them with their lives. Neutral dragons usually stayed away from Humans and only attacked if provoked or to defend themselves, only preferring the company of other dragons. Evil dragons usually attacked, killed and destroyed Humans, their settlements and even other dragons out of a lot of reasons, including the same ones as to why some Humans attacked, killed and or destroyed other Humans.

It was quite possible that the dragons who were attacking Berk had no choice in their actions and instead were being forced to by something or someone, most likely a very powerful dragon with the ability to enslave other dragons or even more likely Hags-Fiends, as Hiccup and Astrid reported that stealing food or basically anything that could be eaten seemed to be the dragons who attacked Berk's first priority, attempting to destroy their village their second priority and killing off Berk's men, women and children their third priority. Nava theorised that the Dragon or Hags-Fiends were controlling the Dragons as they did not seem to be in control of their actions and they wanted to cripple and eventually destroy the Hooligan Tribe by following that pattern of priorities. So killing or just defeating the ones responsible seemed to be the only way of truly ending the war and that was what they were going to do, no matter how long or what it took.

When Aniu, Nava, their families and Familiars found out that Berk and the surrounding Viking Tribes were locked in an un-wielding war against dragons who raided their villages, stole their food, burned their houses and killed everyone in their way, they swore they would help end the war and find out why so many dragons were attacking Berk and had been doing so for so long as most dragons never attacked Viking Villages without reason and because their behaviour was quite strang. But then again, there were many dragons who hated humans and it was likely one such dragon was forcing other dragons to do it for them. If the latter was true, then that dragon must have been very powerful and influential.

There were several types of Soul-Bonds and it was quite possible to have multiples of each Soul-Bond if that being was a Child of Sunheela, a member of ancient order of powerful, multi-powered beings who protected and defended the galaxy and every system, planet and civilisation in it, including the beings who called the galaxy even if it meant protecting them from internal threats such as Hags-Fiends and other people who wanted to destroy the galaxy or a planet, conquer and or enslave the galaxy, a planet or a civilisation and what not. There were Children of Sunheela on every inhabited planet and they were originally created to defend and protect the galaxy from Hags-Fiends, the number one threat to all life. They were named after and led by a deity named Sunheela, a goddess of life, health, freedom, safety, love, happiness, unity, peace and friendship. Contrary to popular belief, she did not choose who out of trillions of sentient beings in the galaxy would be her Children of Sunheela.

Instead, no one knew who chose them or if they were a good candidate and developed powers, traits, characteristics and personalities befitting a Child of Sunheela. They came from all sorts of backgrounds and lives, from the lowest and most oppressed of slaves, to people who lived normal lives and to the highest, richest and most powerful of beings only if they possessed and exhibited what it meant to be a Child of Sunheela, good and pure and kind and compassionate with a desire to make the galaxy a better, safer, happier place for all who lived in it. There were millions and perhaps even trillions of Children of Sunheela and all of them were sorted into groups of Soul-Bonds and they usually formed their groups and recruited non-Children of Sunheela to help them in their duties. Doing all that alongside doing what normal people did, raising families and so on, was a full-time job and it was best to start small by protecting and defending their homelands and building their way up by protecting and defending their home-worlds and then the rest of the galaxy.

Of course, being a Child of Sunheela was extremely dangerous and nearly every evil power-hungry being with the desire to conquer, enslave and destroy would simply lust and do anything for the chance to have Children of Sunheela as their weapons and slaves so they could wield and use their powers as their own. The number one danger for all Children of Sunheela was Hags-Fiends and nary a Child of Sunheela had gone more than mere decades without being captured, tortured, brainwashed and corrupted by Hags-Fiends in attempts to turn them into Hags-Fiends, minds, bodies and souls with all of the immoral, corrupt and evil depravities of Hags-Fiends. Fortunately, they were very nearly always rescued in time by their fellow Children of Sunheela before the Hags-Fiends could succeed and Sunheela used her divine powers to put safety barriers in place to make it very difficult for them but that did not stop the Hags-Fiends from trying and succeeding, albeit rarely.

Another signature power and ability of Children of Sunheela was self-resurrection, meaning that no matter when or how they died and what they were killed with, if their bodies were utterly destroyed, mutilated, maimed, beheaded or anything like that, they would always rematerialise, heal and come back to life. It was said only death by old age when they reached a Child of Sunheela's natural lifespan of 1000 years could kill them permanently and very few other methods of permanent death existed. Soul-Bonds were another thing Children of Sunheela were well known for. Soul-Mates, Familiars, Soul-Dragons, Soul-Siblings and Soul-Phoenixes were just five of them and not every Child of Sunheela had all of them. It was said the more Soul-Bonds a Child of Sunheela had, the more powerful they were, especially when all of them worked together. Soul-Bonds were nigh unbreakable and even when they strained to their limits, they always mended themselves.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu sensed they would have more Soul-Bonds and even though they had heard stories and tales of Children of Sunheela, they did not believe or know whether or not if they were Children of Sunheela themselves as Children of Sunheela did not learn of their destiny, who and what they were until the time was right, even if they were born to Children of Sunheela because even when they had children of their own, not all of them were going to follow in their parents' footsteps and wing-beats. Thanks to the mental connection between them that had grown no matter the distance, Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava knew each other well enough to have already began to form a romance and strong friendship even they had not even seen each other in person face to face and had not even physically seen each other, heard each other, smelled each other, touched each other and otherwise sensed each other or not met each other's families but that would all change when they arrived on Berk.

A Soul-Mate Bond was not the only type of Soul-Bond to exist. There were others too and while they may not be the same as a Soul-Mate Bond, the people's souls were Bonded together nonetheless. A Familiar Bond was one formed between a Humanoid and sentient animals with the abilities to think and feel emotions and have the same intelligence as their Bonded. A Soul-Sibling Bond was between sentients beings and very similar to the bonds between siblings if the beings involved chose it to be that way or they could choose to further it beyond a bond between siblings and even have sexual relations without it actually being incest because they were not blood-kin. A Soul-Dragon/ Rider Bond was between a sentient Humanoid and one or two or more dragons. Even if the Humanoid was a Dragon Rider, the Bond he or she shared with his or her dragon(s) was different from any other Dragon/ Rider Bond because not only were their minds were blended and combined on a basic, primal level but their souls were to and the Rider gained the ability to shape-shift into the Forms of their Dragon(s) and wield their abilities and powers. The Dragon(s) also gained the ability to shape-shift into the Form of his/ her/ their Rider. Most of the Soul-Bonds granted the beings involved to shape-shift into the Forms of the ones they were Soul-Bonded to except for the Soul-Mate Bond which for example, if two of the Soul-Mates were Humans and the other two were Elf-Faes, the Humans would become Human/ Elf-Fae Hybrids upon consummation of the Soul-Bond.

Sorina, Merlin, Alvis and Edme perched or sat down at their Familiar's side. Aniu and Nava reached out to pet their Bird Familiars' head with their hands and stretched out their wings to stroke their Mammal Familiars. The female Barn Owl, both Dire Wolves and the male Golden Eagle leaned into their Familiar's touches. Swiftwing, Zena, Sprinter and Willow perched or sat down a short distance away where they could watch and listen to the already Bonded Familiar's conversation. _"Lovely day today, is it not? Just as we were hoping it would be when we reach Berk."_ Nava inquired. _"Indeed, the weather is wonderful. I am very tempted to spread my wings and fly into the sky."_ Aniu replied. _"So am I, my dearest Familiar. The sky calls to me."_ Sorina agreed. _"Remember, we cannot fly out of sight of the ship otherwise we will get lost."_ Merlin said. " _I wonder, should we fly to Berk or just wait for the ship to reach the docks?"_ Edme asked. _"I do believe your Families will want us to arrive on Berk together and watch both of you meet your other two Soul-Mates for the first time."_ Alvis told Aniu and Nava.

 _"I suppose you are right but it does not make us feel any better, though."_ Aniu said miserably, wings slumping. _"Look on the bright side, at least we will be there in a few hours."_ Nava replied optimistically. That was when Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena and Willow joined their conversation. The male Barn Owl, two Reindeer and the female Golden Eagle moved closer to them. _"We left Elf-Fae Island a week ago and since then, no ships have attacked us."_ Swiftwing said. _"The war against dragons must be preventing lowering the number of ships sailing throughout the archipelago."_ Sprinter replied. _"Only trade ships and small fleets are drawing little enough attention to themselves so no dragons are attacking them."_ Zena said. _"It is a good thing we are only travelling on one ship and the dragons consider lone ships to be not enough of a threat to attack."_ Willow replied. _"Thank Sunheela there has been no signs or sightings of Hags-Fiends on our travel route."_ Aniu said. _"I guess they do not want to draw attention to themselves and uncover any evidence they are behind this war."_ Nava replied.

 _"Maybe dragons are keeping Hags-Fiends and other ships away from us."_ Sorina said. _"Perhaps they sense the end of the war is near and want to help us end it. The Vikings they attacking are not the only ones suffering from it."_ Merlin said. _"They must really want us to get to Berk safely. I bet Sunheela is responsible for our lack of trouble."_ Alvis replied. _"Not every Dragon or Viking will be happy about making peace with their old enemies."_ Edme sighed. _"Indeed. We will have Dragons and Vikings against us even on Berk."_ Swiftwing said. _"Hopefully, those with us will far outnumber those against us."_ Sprinter replied. _"I shudder to think what will happen if any Hags-Fiends catch wind of what we are going to be doing."_ Zena said. _"If they do, fire and blood will rain on Berk and every surrounding land. Dragons, Vikings and Elf-Faes alike will be slaughtered, tortured, raped and pillaged by the hundreds and thousands."_ Willow shuddered at the mere thoughts.

Aniu and Nava smiled and stared off into the distance where a large island with tall cliffs had appeared on the horizon, getting more and more visible with each minute that passed. Both Soul-Mates glanced at each other and smiled, eyes gleaming at the knowledge they would soon meet their other two Soul-Mates and find new homes on Berk. They could not wait. Remembering their parents had told them to sound the horns to alert them when Berk came into view, Aniu and Nava ran over to where both horns were kept and picked them up. Taking deep breaths, Aniu and Nava turned to stare at each other. _"This is it."_ Aniu breathed. _"This is it."_ Nava agreed. Reaching out to hold hands with the ones that were not holding the horns, Aniu and Nava raised the horns to their lips and blew. The baritone bellows brought everyone else onto the deck and putting down the horns, Aniu and Nava spread their wings and flew up into the sky to get a better look at their new home. Sorina, Merlin, Alvis and Edme followed them.

* * *

On the Island of Berk, a group of Vikings waited on the docks for the first Elf-Fae additions to the Village of Berk. However, two of them were also waiting for their Elf-Fae Soul-Mates and their Familiars they had never seen in person but only knew them by the mental, emotional, physical and spiritual connection they shared. Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson had been dreaming of the time they would meet Aniu Namara'sdaughter and Nava Theodore'sson for months. Just thinking of it made their souls nearly explode with excitement, impatience and joy. They both knew what Aniu and Nava looked like, sounded like, acted like and so many other things about them, either learned from their telepathic links, dream-visits or just instinctual knowledge. Hiccup and Astrid both knew why Aniu and Nava could not come sooner, it was just too dangerous with all the dragon attacks, Hags-Fiends, hostile Viking Tribes or other such enemies. Their families and friends knew Hiccup and Astrid were Soul-Mates and two of the Elf-Faes on board the ship were also their Soul-Mates as well.

Luckily, they accepted and welcomed this, even congratulated Hiccup and Astrid, wishing them good fortune and blessing the two-men-two-woman Soul-Mate Bond as polygamous unions, marriages and relationships were not very rare in their part of the world. When their friends learned of it, they were quite surprised but happy. Unfortunately, not everyone would be as accepting and when they made their opinions and beliefs known, they would react with the appropriate reactions. Not everyone were thrilled to have Elf-Faes joining the Hooligan Tribe of Berk. There were those who believed Berk should bring back the old ways of conquering, pillaging and raiding outsiders and other Viking Tribes, taking those they captured as slaves and killing the rest. The Old Ways were abandoned a long time ago by the more civilised tribes thanks to the Elf-Faes and realizing their ways would only lead to their ruin and destruction. Berk was one such tribe who accepted the New Ways and they prospered from it until the War Against Dragons came to be but even through it all, they had never resorted to the Old Ways.

Hiccup and Astrid were both fifteen years old and Hiccup had been born on the 28th of February 800 AD while Astrid had been born on the 8th of March 800 AD. Both were slim, fit, athletic and intelligent, very much so. According to Stoick, Hiccup and his twin sister Hannah had come early into the world from their mother's womb. As babies, they had been such wee things, so frail, so fragile, so delicate and so small. Valka, Hiccup and Hannah's mother, had feared they would not live long but Stoick had never doubted Hiccup and Hannah would grow up to become strong, powerful, confident, smart, adaptable and great leaders. Hiccup was indeed smart and adaptable. It was partially thanks to Astrid and his skills at inventing, forging and blacksmithing that Hiccup had become more confident than he ever used to be. Valka had been a gentle, kind, compassionate and caring woman and Hiccup was quite like her in many ways. Stoick even said that Hiccup was more his mother's son than his own.

Indeed, Hiccup's similarities to Valka often brought tears to Stoick's eyes as he was reminded constantly of his dead wife and daughter who he had loved so much. One night, during a vicious raid, Valka and Hannah had been taken by a dragon while Hiccup, who had barely any memory of his mother, as was to be expected because he was only a baby sleeping in his cradle at the time, was left behind which Stoick thankful for because he doubted he could have beared losing his wife and both of their children. Hiccup's premature birth had led to a rather scrawny, short, wiry and thin build but even so, he was fast and had brilliant stamina, reflexes, eyesight, intelligence and skills at wielding dual swords, daggers, bows and arrows, Battle Sticks and bolas but only if they were custom made for himself. Traditional Viking weapons and Hiccup did not go well together at all. Indeed, Hiccup's skills as a fighter had impressed many a Viking but he preferred to negotiate and seek peaceful solutions.

Hiccup had beautiful, deep emerald green eyes, tan skin with reddish-brown freckles covering his body and slightly shaggy reddish-brown hair reaching to his neck and eyebrows. A small, white scar on his chin served as a reminder of the horrible night when he lost his mother and twin sister. As for his clothing, Hiccup wore a simple, deep green, long sleeved tunic with the hem reaching half way down to his mid thigh, black trousers and deep green leather boots with reddish-brown fur liners, a reddish-brown, sleeveless, open vest that reached down to a black, sash like belt around his hips. Hiccup loved to run and he dreamed of flying up so high. His skills as a mechanic and an inventor often led him to building inventions that made life better for the Vikings of Berk, spyglasses, winches, fire-control systems and Dragon Breath-Weapon Proof weapons and armours, you name it, he built it but he never made inventions that could be used to hurt and kill dragons, only offer protection from them no matter how many times people requested he do it.

Astrid was a bit taller than him and her body was slim, lean, strong, durable and athletic with olive skin. Her eyes were a beautiful and bright shade of sapphire blue and her soft, smooth, straight and shiny golden-blonde hair was braided, reaching the area between her upper and lower back. Two locks framed her round face and her fringe covered half of her forehead, secured by a thin, leather headband wrapped around her head. Astrid wore a sleeveless, deep blue shirt, silver leggings, deep blue, leather boots, deep blue cloth bracers around her lower arms and an armoured, Viking woman skirt consisting of flat strips of deep blue leather with little metal bolts attached. She also wore metal, layered shoulder pads with little studs on every layer, providing sufficient protection to her shoulders. Astrid was strong, very strong for a woman of her size, weight and age. People often said she had been blessed by Magni, the God of Strength and perhaps they were right. She also had the same weapons preferences as Hiccup.

"I cannot wait until they are here." Hiccup said softly. "I cannot either. At least we can see the ship now." Astrid replied. "What do you think will happen when we come face to face with them?" Hiccup asked. "I do not know but it will be well worth the wait." Astrid said. They looped their arms around each other's shoulders and the minutes passed in silence as the ship sailed closer and closer and they could around 6 winged figures flying over the ship. Instantly, they knew who and what they were. Time passed by slowly until the ship reached the docks and anchors were thrown overboard. The flying figures landed on the docks and the two Humanoid figures walked forward to them with two winged Dire Wolves following behind and a Barn Owl and a Golden Eagle on their backs. By instinct, Hiccup and Astrid walked forward to meet them as the ship lowered a ramp and the passengers began to disembark, two Reindeer at the lead with another Golden Eagle and Barn Owl on their backs.

Each step brought the four Soul-Mates closer until they were only one foot apart each and Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Nava Theodore'sson and Aniu Namara'sdaughter beheld each other for the first time in person. At first, all they could do was stare at each other breathlessly and then they slowly reached their hands out to touch each other for the first time. In that very moment of that very second, Hiccup held hands with Astrid who held hands with Nava who held hands with Aniu who held hands with Hiccup. As soon as they touched, their Soul-Mate Bond awakened, binding their souls together forever. A bright flash of emerald green, sapphire blue, silver and gold glowed around them and their hearts, souls and minds sang in love and joy as magic surged throughout every atom of their beings. So entranced and caught up in their moment were they that Hiccup, Astrid, Naava and Aniu were unaware of everyone watching in awe and the rush of magic as they were teleported away from the docks into a very special place where they would live for the rest of their lives. All they knew was peace, relief, love and joy at finally being together.

* * *

The sensation lasted for what felt like forever when really it lasted for only 4 hours. As the four Soul-Mates' Soul-Bond settled, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu regained mental consciousness but their bodies were still deeply asleep or in a coma. The first things they were aware of were the mental and emotional presences in their minds, souls and very beings. The more they awoke, the more they could sense the presences of their Soul-Mates. It grew and grew until links formed between their minds and opened, filling their own minds and emotions with the thoughts, feelings and emotions of their Soul-Mates. _"Hiccup?"/ "Astrid?" / "Nava?"/ "Aniu?"_ they each heard their Soul-Mates ask in their minds and in the names of everything that was good did it bring them such joy to hear each other finally speak so intimately. The voices and minds of their Soul-Mates were the most beautiful things they had ever sensed.

That was when they regained full consciousness and realized their bodies were cuddled together in the most wonderful cuddle they could ever remember or imagine, even if it was from their families. While others would have been mortified and very embarrassed at finding themselves in such a position Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu did not feel such things, if they did, they were not really aware. Somehow, each and every of them were somehow touching and holding each other. And that was when their eyes opened: emerald green into sapphire blue, sapphire blue into emerald green, sapphire blue into sapphire blue, emerald green into emerald green. _"We are finally together!"_ Was the first thought in their minds and jubilant laughs escaped their mouths as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu embraced in one big first hug. It was so wonderful they never wanted to let go of each other. They were more content than anything to just simply lay there in each other's arms, legs and wings, feel the bodies of their Soul-Mates press against theirs and never separate and never get up from the bed they were laying in.

Wait, what? They looked around and saw they were lying on a very comfortable, big and square enough for all of them but simplistic four-poster bed consisting of an ironwood frame with a head board, foot board and a canopy. The bedding consisted of one soft, thick, fluffy mattress, silken top and bottom sheets, one soft, fluffy, woollen, comfortable pillow long enough for all four of them to rest their heads on comfortably, which they were doing then and one equally soft, thick, comfortable, woollen blanket, big enough to cover them and the bed all. IT was easily the best, most comfortable and durable bed each of them had ever slept on, not even Elf-Fae beds were that good. The bed they were laying in already proved it was already perfectly suited for giving them a good night's sleep every night and for other uses such as...sex which they were most definitely ready for. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu already knew that this was one bed they already wanted to spend the rest of their lives sleeping in.

The four Soul-Mates looked around the room they were in and what they saw impressed and awed them. The entire room was big enough to fit ten Summer and Winter Dragons in it. The walls, ceiling and floor were carved out of marble with a gold and silver chandelier gemmed with emeralds and sapphires dangling from and anchored to the ceiling with eight roots. Windows along one wall showed the Village of Berk under a clear, blue, sunlight day and brightened the room without need of torches and the chandelier. There were unlit half-braziers built into the walls around the wall for night time use when there was no sunlight. An ironwood door was built into another wall away from their bed, providing them with access tho the rest of...wherever they were. Aside from the bed, the other furniture consisted of ironwood shelves, cupboards, drawers and one long desk with chairs positioned along one wall. Not all of them were meant for books, scrolls, armour and clothing. They were also meant for weapons, decorations and other sorts of things.

Carpets made out of rugs and pelts from different animals covered most of the marble floor and there was a large pile of them close by, obviously meant for Nava and Aniu's Dire Wolf Forms as well as Hiccup and Astrid's Mammal Forms. A massive, stone slab was set along one wall, obviously meant for their Dragon Forms and Hiccup and Astrid remembered how shocked they were when Aniu and Nava told them during a dream-visit they could turn into Dragons with all of their memories and sentience remaining. "No need to worry about us forgetting anything from our other Forms." Nava had told them. "We maintain our conscience and sentient when we turn into our Animal Forms, including our Dragon Forms." Aniu added. One thing they had learned about Soul-Mate Bonds was there were two consummations necessary for them: the consummation of their Soul-Mate Bond and the consummation of their marriage.

Both of them would bind and unite them together forever and their Soul-Mate Bond would require frequent consummations to strengthen, stabilize and empower it and them. Not only that but Hiccup and Astrid would most likely become Human/ Elf-Fae Hybrids when they had consummated their Soul-Mate Bond with Nava and Aniu because nearly all recorded Soul-Mate Bonds between members of different species said members of the weaker species were hybridised with the species of their Soul-Mates when they consummated their Soul-Bond. All other Soul-Bonds included the members gaining the abilities to shape-shift into the species of their Bonded. However, the Familiar Bond was only one way as only the Humanoids gained the abilities to shape-shift into the species of their Familiars. Even when that happened, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu did not know if Hiccup and Astrid gained all of the abilities of Elf-Faes including Elemental, Magical, Shape-Shifting, Mental, Physical and Emotional Powers, abilities, characteristics and traits such as wings, horns and pointed ears, personalities and senses although Hiccup and Astrid were already showing signs.

Hiccup was already very fast for his age, weight, species and size with brilliant eyesight, night vision, long and short distance vision, stealth, stamina and reflexes and he already showed a natural affinity with Elements such as Lightning and Darkness. Astrid, on the other hand, was known for her incredible physical, mental and emotional strength, endurance and durability. Her sense of smell was the strongest of her senses and she showed a natural affinity with Light and Energy. Nava and Aniu already knew what Hiccup and Astrid's Bird and Mammal Forms would be as Swiftwing and Sprinter already knew their Familiar was Hiccup and Zena and Willow knew that Astrid was theirs and because Swiftwing was a Barn Owl, Sprinter and Willow Reindeer and Zena a Golden Eagle, Hiccup's Bird Form would be a Barn Owl and his Mammal Form a Reindeer while Astrid's Bird Form would be a Golden Eagle and her Mammal Form a Reindeer too.

Bedding was already there for their Bird and Mammal Forms. A large bird nest woven out of branches, twigs and leaves with pelts from the animals Barn Owls and Golden Eagles usually ate, moss and down feathers. The stone slabs, bird nest and pile of pelts along with the bed and furniture meant that the room they were in was quite big and it had a big empty space and walkway to the door and another door most likely leading to the bathroom. The size of the room, the door and everything in the room made them know that they could turn into their Animal Forms without having to worry about space. The four of them began to wonder when Hiccup and Astrid would become Human/ Elf-Fae Hybrids. Their powers had already to take root and grow inside them but they would require Hiccup and Astrid consummating their Soul-Mate Bond with Nava and Aniu, activating their Soul-Bonds with their other Soul-Bonds and gaining more Forms from them.

"This room is beautiful and so big." Aniu marvelled. "It feels like it is meant just for us." Nava replied. "Where are we? And how did we get here?" Astrid inquired. "It must have been our Soul-Mate Bond that brought us here." Hiccup guessed. "You are quite right, Hiccup Haddock." A voice said and four ghosts materialised out of thin air at the foot of their bed. All four of them were Elf-Faes although one of the men and one of the women looked more like Humans than the other two full-blooded Elf-Faes. "Who and what are you four?" Nava asked. "And what are you doing here?" Astrid inquired ferociously. "I am Minki Hollaf."/"My name is Stryka Henderlas."/ "You shall know me as Torian Sven'sson."/"Evelyn Spiria'sdaughter, at your service." The four ghosts introduced themselves. The four ghosts were all a ghostly white and blue colour so they could only tell them apart by their faces. All four of them were wearing a suit of armour that fully covered and enclosed their bodies including their wings up to their necks.

Both Miniki and Stryka resembled Human/ Elf-Fae Hybrids while Torian and Evelyn were both full-blooded Elf-Faes. All four of them had big, feathered wings with a claw on each main joint, pointed ears, a pair of curving horns and long, curly, wavy, straight or bushy hair. Miniki had the curly hair, Stryka had the straight hair, Torian the wavy hair and Evelyn the bushy hair. Their bodies were slim, beautiful and athletic. "We were Children of Sunheela before our physical forms died when we were a thousand years old." Evelyn said. "We are also Soul-Mates like you four. Then, now and forever." Torian said. "We are to guide you and teach you about being Soul-Mates and your destiny." Miniki said. "We have watched over you four for your entire lives." Stryka added. Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava stared at them as they processed the information. "What are the Children of Sunheela?" Hiccup asked. "The Children of Sunheela are a galaxy-wide army of sentient beings that guard the galaxy against threats and Hags-Fiends." Miniki explained. "Each troop is formed of Soul-Bonded Children of Sunheela." Stryka said.

"Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, you four must find end this war against Dragons before it is too late." Torian said. "The Hags-Fiends are coming and only Children of Sunheela can lead the war against them." Evelyn added. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu caught on to what they were going to say next. Their eyes widened and they gasped. "Are you saying we are...?" They asked. "Yes, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, you four are Children of Sunheela and so are your Soul-Bonds." Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn said together. Unfortunately for them, the revelation along with everything else that had happened was too much for Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu and simply said...they fainted. "Whoops, I think that was too much of a bomb shell for them." Miniki quipped. "You think, my love. Why else would they faint?" Stryka muttered, rolling her eyes affectionately. "They need the rest anyway. Let us leave them to it." Torian said. "For now, we must plan how we are going to break Toothless, Stormfly, their siblings and their friends out of Evregina's nest." Evelyn said.

* * *

 


	2. Here Be Dragons and Children of Sunheela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu learn more about the Children of Sunheela and receive the first set of their Children of Sunheela Gifts which are a pair of Ironwood Battle Sticks and Star-Steel Daggers, a Children of Sunheela Teleportation, Danger Alarm and Searcher Pendant and a Diamond Vial of Purified Phoenix Tears. Hiccup and Astrid Soul-Bond with their Familiars before all of them explore their new Home and leave to meet up with their Families. Stoick officially announces the Elf-Faes are now official citizens and tribesmen of Berk to which Mildew the Unpleasant makes his hatred of magical folk known and a two month time skip later, a Dragon Raid is occurring and Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are introduced along with each of the Dragon Breeds which are attacking Berk.

Chapter 2: Here Be Dragons and Children of Sunheela

When Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu woke up again, Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn were still floating at the foot of their bed. The memories of their conversation with the four ghosts and their revelation before they fainted came back to them and the four Soul-Mates groaned, rubbing their foreheads tiredly. Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn floated over to them, concern etched on their faces. "What makes you four think we are Children of Sunheela?' Astrid asked. "We KNOW your four are Children of Sunheela. We have known ever since you four were born." Stryka said. "I know this is a big shock and hard to process but we are telling the truth. I swear on my magic." Torian said and a blue light swirled around the hand he held over his heart. Instantly, Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava knew what they were saying was true. "Uh, can you four please tell us more about you four and this 'Children of Sunheela' thing?" Hiccup requested and so Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn told them more about themselves, the Children of Sunheela, their roles as Children of Sunheela, their Soul-Mate Bond and the room they had found themselves in.

It was just one room of a magical home existing in a pocket dimension of physical space. It was called a Soul-Bond-Ling Home and according to the four ghosts, every troop of Soul-Bonded Children of Sunheela had one they shared with their Soul-Bonds. They also told them they would never be alone for they would have more Children of Sunheela Soul-Bonded to them, about the different types of Soul-Bonds and how many they would possibly have. So far, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu had only found all three of their Soul-Mates (each other) and both of their Familiars each even though Hiccup and Astrid had not yet Bonded to Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena and Willow. The more Soul-Bonds they had, the more powerful they were and they would need to find more Soul-Bonds and put together a team of Humanoids and Dragons so they could end the war against Dragons. However, finding all of their Soul-Bonds would take time, usually around a couple of years or so.

"Who are our other Soul-Bonds?" Hiccup inquired. "You four will know in due time. None of them will be another Soul-Mate as you four are the only Soul-Mates you four will ever have for the rest of your lives." Evelyn said. "Each of you first met another Soul-Mate when you four were very young and stayed together ever since and then you four became aware of your two other Soul-Mates through dreams and visions. That is how you four will know until you find them and or they find you." Torian said. "They may not even be humans or Elf-Faes. Instead, they might not be from this world but that does not mean you four and them are not meant to be together as Soul-Bonds." Miniki said. "Be patient. It may take some time, weeks, months, years even, until you four find them and when you do, everything would have been worth it." Stryka added. "Remember what we told you four about the Dragon Riders of old and this War?" Torian asked and they nodded.

"I sense you four will find four very special Dragons and form Soul-Bonds with them then it is only a matter of time until the War is over and the instigator or instigators, whichever one, is or are dead." He continued. "So you mean that we will have Dragons as part of our Soul-Bonds?" Hiccup asked in shock. "Most likely yes. Have you four not always dreamed of ending the war and bringing peace to your lands?" Evelyn asked. "When we find our Dragons, how will we prove that peace, friendship and coexistence between Dragons, Humans and Elf-Faes is more possible than we ever thought?" Aniu inquired. "Do not worry, I am sure things will work out. War takes its toll on everyone and I am sure the people of Berk are desperate for the war to end." Miniki said. "Before we show you around your new Soul-Bond-Ling Home, there are some things we must give you." Stryka said and gestured at the table across the room from the foot of their bed.

It was then that they noticed a number of different objects placed on it. Curious, Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava got out of the bed and walked over to the table. "What is all this?" Aniu asked. "They are your first set of Gifts of Sunheela. You four will need them in the adventures and times to come." Evelyn told them. "They are colour-coded so you four know which ones are yours. Aniu, yours are emerald green and golden. Nava, yours are sapphire blue and silver." Torian said. "Hiccup, yours are emerald green and silver. Astrid, yours are sapphire blue and golden." Miniki said. "Step forward, take closer looks and let your instincts guide you four to which ones are yours." Stryka , Astrid, Nava and Aniu stepped forward and placed on the table were eight daggers in scabbards, four cylindrical diamond vials, four necklaces with bejewelled round pendants and eight wooden, smooth, battle sticks with knobs at one end.

Almost instantly, they could feel ...something within them... reaching out and directing them to which ones were theirs. The first objects they were drawn to were the necklaces. Curious, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu reached out to them but stopped and looked up at Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn for further instructions. "Go on, pick them up and do not worry, they will not bite or burn." Evelyn urged. Steeling their nerves, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu let their fingers brush over the Pendants and then picked them up. Each of the four Pendants had a round, emerald or sapphire gemstone framed in gold or silver with a gold or silver chain. Each one of them was unique. Hiccup's Pendant was an emerald gemstone framed in silver with a silver chain. Astrid's Pendant was a sapphire gemstone framed in gold with a gold chain. Nava's Pendant was a sapphire gemstone framed in silver with a silver chain and Aniu's Pendant was an emerald gemstone framed in gold with a gold chain.

At Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn's urging, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu slipped the chains over their heads and around their necks, lifting up their hair to do so. The Pendants rested over their sternums and were long enough for them to pick the Pendants up and look at them clearly and each of the gemstones were the exact same colour as their eyes. In the very moment the chains were around their necks and the Pendants rested over their sternums, Nava and Aniu felt their magic wash over and absorb into the Pendants, binding them to their wearers. Hiccup and Astrid also felt the same thing but to a much lesser degree considering their lack of magic. "What are these four?" The four Soul-Mates asked. "These Pendants are not only accessories, they are also Teleporters, Searchers and Danger and Health Alerters." Miniki said. "What he means is that whenever you are in one location but need to be in another without travelling there, you can just hold your Pendants, say or think the name of the or simply the location of where you need to be and these Pendants will take you there unless that location is warded against such things or there is danger there." Stryka clarified.

"Whenever you four want to find something, your Pendants can lead you to it or them if it knows and senses what you are looking for. They will light up and hover when it that happens and if you are moving away from what you are searching for, they will get colder but will heat up when you get closer until you find it or them." Torian said. "As for being Danger and Health Alarms, they will brighten and heat up when you are in danger and or you have been injured and your health is getting too low. When the danger passes and you heal, your Pendants will return to normal." Evelyn added. "Now it is time for your next gifts." Torian said and gestured at the remaining objects. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu felt the pulls again and that time, they were drawn to the daggers. The four Soul-Mates picked them up and examined the scabbards. They were very simple, undecorated scabbards made out of a strong, thick leather with a precious metal at the tips and bases.

Each one of them had two sheathed Daggers and Hiccup's were emerald green with silver, Astrid's were sapphire blue with gold, Nava's were sapphire blue with silver and Aniu's were emeralds green with gold. Other than the colours and precious metals on the tips and bases, the scabbards were otherwise undecorated and measured 15 inches from the pommels of the Dagger's hilts all the way down to the tips of the blades. Wondering what the daggers were like, the four Soul-Mates drew the blades out of the scabbards. The blades were about 10 inches long and extremely sharp and smooth. The entire measure of the hilts was about another 5 inches long making each Dagger the length of about 15 inches. The grips were wrapped in smooth, supple leather, allowing for comfortable and easy holding and wielding. The cross-guards were a simple band of metal extending 4 inches equally across between the blades and hilts.

Much to their surprise, the first of Hiccup's Daggers had an emerald green blade, leather grip and round gemstone in the pommel with a silver hilt, blade tip and cross-guards. His other Dagger was coloured in reverse. The same went for Astrid, Nava and Aniu's Daggers, they were coloured in their wielder's respective colours and each Dagger was forged out of a metal they were not familiar with but was extremely strong, sharp, clear, smooth, light weight and durable. "What kind of metal are these forged out of?' Hiccup asked. "This metal is from a fragment of a meteor that crashed on Athelon many decades ago. We call it Star-Steel and it is virtually indestructible, always retaining its sharpness, strength, lightweight and dexterity and has...special properties." Stryka told them. "It will be very difficult to find better metal in this world." Miniki added. "Most of our weapons and all of our armour were forged from this metal and so will yours as far as we know." Torian said. "Star-Steel is the signature metal of the Children of Sunheela. It is known by many different names such as vibranium in a country on Planet Earth known as Wakanda." Evelyn told them.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu sheathed the daggers back into their scabbards and attached them to their belts. "Anything else you four want to give us?" Astrid inquired. "Yes, there are two more gifts left to give to each of you." Evelyn said and gestured for them to turn back to the table and be drawn to the next set of gifts which were the Battle-Sticks. There were eight altogether, meaning that Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu would receive two each. The Battle-Sticks were carved out of smooth, polished, strong wood that was very hard and slightly heavy to the four teens used to wielding weapons. Aniu and Hiccup's were deep brown in colour while Astrid and Nava's were blonde. They were three feet long each and slender enough for them to wrap their hands around the round wood and smoothed and polished to perfection. Instead of using them to cut and stab and slash like blades, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu could use them to club, bludgeon and strike with blunt-force trauma.

Lucky last were the four diamond vials. Astrid and Nava were drawn to the sapphire blue ones while Hiccup and Aniu were drawn to the emerald green ones. Aniu and Astrid's had golden stoppers while Nava and Hiccup's had silver stoppers. They could sense the healing power, soothing benevolence and warm magic radiating from whatever was inside. They were big and round enough for the four Soul-Mates to comfortably hold them in their hands and wrap their fingers around them. When Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu asked what they were, Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn smiled wistfully, gazing at the vials fondly. "Inside those vials are the Purified Healing Tears from the eyes of Phoenixes of every Element. We call them Phoenix Tears for short." Evelyn said. "They are combined with the essence and nectar of the Sunlight Heaven Flower which falls from the heavens very rarely." Torian said. "This liquid is perhaps one of the most powerful healing agents in perhaps the entire galaxy." Miniki said. "It can heal any sort of physical, mental, emotional and spiritual wound, restore and mend minds and cure any sickness when combined with the natural cure." Stryka added.

"What are Heaven Sunlight Flowers?" Aniu asked. "They are extremely powerful, magical flowers formed when drops of sunlight fall from the heavens." Evelyn told them. "These Tears are perhaps the most precious, powerful and important of all the Gifts of Sunheela you four will ever get." Torian said. "Monsters such as Hags-Fiends are weakened when in the presence of Phoenixes but only by consuming Purified Phoenix Tears can they be killed permanently." Miniki said. "But to do so is very difficult because Hags-Fiends have gone to great lengths and measures to ensure they keep coming back to life." Stryka said. "Even though Children of Sunheela come back to life whenever they are killed, their minds, bodies and emotions need Purified Phoenix Tears to reach full strength and restoration." Evelyn said. "Most of the time, it is almost impossible to summon Purified Phoenix Tears when you are in the presence of Hags-Fiends because of their magic protecting them." Torian said.

"But there are times when it will appear and answer your summons, when that happens, you can end a Hags-Fiend's life forever by pouring droplets into their mouths." Miniki said. "But that does not mean the Purified Phoenix Tears will be your shield, your weapon or your Hags-Fiend Killer every time a Hags-Fiend appears." Stryka said. "You may sever a Hags-Fiend's head from its neck, you may pierce its heart, you may disembowel it, you may slice its neck, you may set it on fire and watch it burn into ashes but that will not mean the Hags-Fiend will stay dead forever." Evelyn said."And now it is time for us to show you four around your new home, once you four are ready to move in, that is." Torian said. "Your Familiars are waiting in a room close to yours, just down the hallway." Miniki said. "Be warned, this will be a long tour as Soul-Bond-Ling Homes are big and spacious places. I am sure you four are anxious to be back with your families." Stryka said.

"This room is very beautiful. I wonder how the rest of the...house...will look like." Aniu said. "And how big it is! I am sure not even the richest, wealthiest Vikings have homes as big or grand as you are saying this Home is." Hiccup said. "I am sure Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs will be so jealous." Astrid said. "I hope we can enter and leave whenever we want." Nava said. "I assure you four, this place will have everything you need as Children of Sunheela." Evelyn told them. "It is very much impenetrable, warded, shielded and lets you enter and leave whenever you want." Torian added. "Your friends, family and anyone else who has trustworthy intentions can visit whenever you four let them in and out." Miniki said. "You will not have to worry about any...unsavoury folk trying to force or sneak their way in...or out." Stryka added.

Reassured and very much eager and excited to explore the Soul-Bond Home, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu walked to the door, Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn glided after them. The four young Soul-Mates hesitated, wondering who would open the door until Hiccup reached out, grabbed the handle which hummed warmly at his touch, twisted it and pushed the door open, allowing them to walk/ glide out into a wide, spacious, well-lit hallway with walls made out of white marble and wide, iron-wooden double doors on both sides. Each of them were at least ten metres apart. Another door opened and two Dire Wolves and two Reindeer walked out with two Barn Owls and two Golden Eagles perching on their backs. "Ah, there you four are." Sorina sighed in relief when she saw her Familiar with her Soul-Mates. "We were wondering what had happened with you." Merlin added. "These four have been explaining things to us." Alvis said and four ghost clones of Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn floated out of the room behind them over and merged with their ghost clone, forming four ghosts.

"Apparently, they explained it to you four as well." Edme said. "We can make copies of ourselves when we need to be in more than one place at a time together." Evelyn explained. "I hope that did not freak you lot out. It is a very useful ability. Serves us well as ghosts but we could not do that when we were alive." Torian said. "That way, each of us can reach out to different people and be in different places at the same time." Miniki said. "When you lot find more of your fellow Soul-Bonds and Children of Sunheela, we can split ourselves to guide them individually." Stryka added. "Now, it is time for Hiccup and Astrid to Bond with their Familiars." Miniki said. "All you two have to do is walk forward, hold out both hands and let Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena and Willow press their heads or snouts into your hands." Stryka told Hiccup and Astrid, both of them nodded and turned to Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena and Willow who turned to them.

Hiccup, Swiftwing and Sprinter were instantly drawn to each other as were Astrid, Zena and Willow. Hiccup and Astrid simultaneously reached out their hands and Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena and Willow leaned forward at the same time to press their beaks/ noses against Hiccup and Astrid's palms. There were bright flashes of light and shocked gasps. When the light cleared, Hiccup, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Astrid, Zena and Willow were still maintaining physical contact with their Familiars and their eyes and bodies were glowing with emerald green and silver for Hiccup, Swiftwing and Sprinter and sapphire blue and golden for Astrid, Zena and Willow power as their minds connected and each of them gained powers from the other. Hiccup and Astrid also gained the abilities to shape-shift into the Forms of their Familiars but they would unable to actually do so until their Bonds settled and were no longer in turmoil.

Not only that but they could sense each other's minds and presences in their minds, souls and beings. Nava, Alvis, Edme and Aniu, Sorina and Merlin stared in awe, remembering when they had Bonded to their Familiars. Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn only beamed. "This many Soul-Bonds in one day...wow." Miniki marvelled. "Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup replied and everyone laughed, including Hiccup and Miniki. "Come on, we have not even started our tour yet." Evelyn said impatiently. "Oh, calm down and be patient, my love." Torian replied, grinning. "Let us enjoy it and take our time instead of rushing." Stryka said. "We have much to show them anyway." Miniki chuckled. They began the tour by showing the Familiars Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's room and exploring it and the bathroom behind the other door which had a large bath tub big enough to fit four Elf-Faes into it with enough room to move around along with a wash basin, cupboards with towels, shelves with soaps and toilets. It was a very beautiful but simplistic room.

Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn then showed Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu the room where their Familiars would sleep in and it was as if a clearing with grass, plants, rock ledges, caves and trees with hollows and nests built into their branches had been taken out of a forest and put into that room. Sorina and Swiftwing, Merlin and Edme, Alvis and Zena, Sprinter and Willow had already chosen their sleeping spaces. The Barn Owls had selected a hollow in a tree, the Golden Eagles in a big nest in another nearby tree, the Dire Wolves in a cave and the Reindeer in a clearing sheltered by a rock ledge. The ceiling above them reflected the sky outside the Soul-Bond-Ling Home. It turned out that their Familiars had also received the same Gifts of Sunheela Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, only Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin had not received Star-Steel Daggers and Ironwood Battle Sticks which Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina had. Each of them had received a Child of Sunheela Pendants which they wore around their necks and Purified Phoenix Tears.

After those two, the next room they checked was obviously meant for...dragons and very big. The marble floor was left bare except for many raised platforms meant for smaller dragons and not only that but it had one bed meant for Humanoids and big enough to fit four of them. There was also one big bird nest and one big pile of pelts. Once they got over their shock and awe, they checked the rest of the Home, which took hours and left them exhausted, as well as trying to process everything. As Evelyn had said, the Children of Sunheela Home had everything they needed. It contained all of the basics like bedrooms, living rooms, dining rooms, kitchens, bathrooms, pantries, toilets, training rooms, armouries, medical wings and so much more. The third and fourth rooms they checked were basically copies of Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's room and Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin's room.

Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn also told them the more Children of Sunheela they found, the more their Soul-Bond-Ling Home would expand. It would be more than their Home, it would be their headquarters, their base of operations, their safe haven and would protect them from attacks because it was unfindable to everyone who meant them harm or had never been inside before. That way, they were protected from all external threats, especially Hags-Fiends. Last of all, they were led to the door that led outside to the Village of Berk and their Family's homes. This time, it was Aniu who opened the door and they discovered it was magically built into the cliff side into which the Great Hall was built but on the other side of the stairs from Hiccup and Stoick's home. At first, it shocked them but then they remembered their Soul-Bond Home took up no space at all and existed in a pocket dimension that had a door. Only an act of sheer powerful magic could have done such a thing.

"I think we should go find our families now." Nava said and Hiccup, Astrid and Aniu nodded. Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn waved them goodbye as Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin followed them out of the door and it closed behind them. "So, where do you guys think they will be?" Aniu asked. "In the Great Hall, that is usually where we greet new arrivals." Hiccup said and they began walking, followed by their Familiars. "I wonder how they will react to everything we tell them." Astrid mused. "They will be shocked, surprised, amazed and intrigued, that is for sure." Nava replied. They reached the top of the stone stair case and hesitated before pushing the doors open and walking inside up to their families. Very quickly, conversations stopped and almost every eye in the Great Hall was on them. Astrid's younger brothers Erikin and Finnley, Nava's younger sister Mira and Aniu's younger brother Arin were the first to notice them.

"Nava! Aniu! Hiccup! Astrid!" Mira yelled happily. "They are here!" Arin exclaimed. They let Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu get close enough before running forward and hugging their older siblings who hugged them back. When they let go, Hiccup was hugged by Stoick, Astrid was hugged by Arthur and Ingrid, Nava by Theodore and Nala and Aniu by Fengo and Namara. After that, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were hugged by their older siblings. "We have been waiting hours for you twelve. We were so worried." Namara told them, cupping her belly in relief as she was often prone to do. "One second you twelve were there and the next you were gone in the blink of an eye." Fengo added. "We did not know what had happened to you or where you had disappeared to." Theodore said. "Everyone, I am sure there is an explanation and by the way, what are those?" Nala asked, pointing at their Pendants, Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears.

"We will have to start from the beginning and work our way through to the end." Nava said and so he, Hiccup, Astrid and Aniu explained what had happened to them, starting from they had woken up in their bed, moving onto Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn and the revelation they were Children of Sunheela which they explained more about for everyone as well as their suspicions that the war had been instigated by Hags-Fiends in an attempt to turn the Vikings, Dragons and Elf-Faes against each other and they were going to try and find a way to end it peacefully, gaining their first set of Children of Sunheela Gifts which they showed their families and Gobber who said he had never seen metal like Star-Steel before and spent minutes examining them and wanting to test them out, Hiccup and Astrid Soul-Bonding with Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena and Willow and how none of their Familiars were to be hunted or killed as well as saying that Hiccup and Astrid had to learn how to shape-shift into their other Forms and last of all, exploring their Soul-Bond-Ling Home which they had decided not show everyone until the time was right.

Muttering and murmuring filled the Hall as everyone digested what Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu had told them. The four Soul-Mates and eight Familiars glanced around nervously, afraid of their reactions would be. Fortunately for them, the Vikings of Berk were a rather open-minded people and willing to accept the term 'in with the new, out with the old'. Unfortunately, that did not go for everyone. There were Vikings on Berk who let their prejudices, hatreds, ignorances and fears dictate everyone they said, thought and did. An elderly, scruffy, dirty and very unpleasant and ugly man who reeked of sheep and cabbages named Mildew the Complainer was one such person. His hatred of Dragons, Magic, Elf-Faes was deep and unrelenting and his cantankerousness, arrogance, rudeness and overall attitude made him very unlike by other Vikings except for the ones who shared his viewpoints. They were known simply as 'Mildew's Followers'.

Mildew's closest friend and most loyal follower was a sheep named Fungus and he was equally ugly, dirty, scruffy, elderly and cantankerous as his Master. He lived with Mildew in his house on the outskirts of the village and followed him everywhere. Both of them shoved their way to the front of the crowd. "Are we really going to allow these freakish monsters into our tribe and let them corrupt us with their demonic ways. We are Vikings! We were once the scourge of the seas, conquerors of the weak, slavers of the conquered and the bane of Dragons until those abominations weakened us with their ideas of peace, knowledge, friendship, unity, coexistence and acceptance of freaks, monsters and weaklings! We should be shackling these whores in chains and selling them in the slave trade but NO! Instead we are letting these demons walk and live freely amongst us, eat our food and corrupt us with brainwashing and sorcery! They will be our doom, death and destruction, Stoick! Just you wait and see!" He yelled and walked away with Fungus following at his heels.

Most of the Vikings in the Great Hall looked like they were going to throw a riot and demand Stoick clap Mildew in chains and make him pay for insulting the new members of their Tribe but there were some who looked like they agreed with Mildew and were glaring at the Elf-Faes with hatred, fear and suspicion in their eyes. Arin looked shaken and Mira, Melinda, Alinda, Irwing and Trevor were crying. Their parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles hastily tried to comfort them. Stoick looked ashamed at the actions and words of a member of his Tribe and turned to apologize to the Elf-Faes. "I am deeply sorry for how Mildew has greeted you but unfortunately, even a Chief such as I cannot speak for the words and actions of every member of his Tribe. Mildew has always desired the return of the Old Viking Ways and he despises and fears anything that does not follow them. I am not foolish or naive enough to think or believe he will not attempt to make you feel unwelcome and un-liked in this village at the very least but if we stand together in support of the new Elf-Fae members of our Tribe, Mildew will think twice." Stoick said and the Vikings in the Great Hall cheered.

After that, Stoick announced Fengo Hrath'sson, Namara Galana'sdaughter, Anna Namara'sdaughter, Acer Fengo'sson, Aniu Namara'sdaughter, Arin Fengo'sson, Theodore Grank'sson, Nala Sara'sdaughter, Mirandel Nala'sdaughter, Steven Jacob'sson, Melinda Mirandel'sdaughter, Alinda Mirandel'sdaughter, Irwing Steven'sson, Trevor Steven'sson, Niam Theodore'sson, Nyra Nala'sdaughter, Nava Theodore'sson, Mira Nala'sdaughter and even Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin to be members of the Hooligan Tribe of Berk and performed a small induction ceremony then they partied for hours. During the party as everyone feasted, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu sought out their families, hoping to speak to them together. The four Soul-Mates and their eight Familiars had decided to live in their Soul-Bond-Ling Home from then on but they had to tell their families and were unsure of how to proceed.

"Ah, here they are." Arthur Hofferson said as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu approached. "What is it, you four?" Stoick asked. His father-son relationship had been strained because of their differences and lack of understanding but they still loved each other. "Guys, remember that Soul-Bond-Ling Home we told you about?" Hiccup inquired. "Yes?" They questioned. "Well, because our Soul-Bond requires us being together almost constantly of every hour of every day, Astrid, Nava, Aniu and I have decided to live in it." Hiccup said. Unlike other cultures and civilisations, it was socially acceptable and quite common for Vikings both men and women to have same sex relationships, marriages and polygamy, much like the Elf-Faes of Elf-Fae Island and it was also socially acceptable and quite common for lovers to live in the same house even if they were not married and there were not legitimate or illegitimate children so it did not if children were born inside our outside of marriage, only that they had a good home and a loving family.

"I was expecting this." Ingrid Hofferson said, smiling fondly. "As was I." Arthur agreed. "Are you four sure about this?" Stoick asked. After all, it would not do for Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu to decide they wanted to live in their Soul-Bond-Ling Home and then a day, week or month later, decide they wanted to move back into their families houses. "We are sure." Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu said, drawing smiles from their parents. "Well, then I see no reason to refuse. You four can move into your new house as soon as you four are ready. Oh and make sure to pack and move all of your possessions into it as well." Stoick told them. Thrilled, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu embraced their parents and ran away to begin packing and moving their possessions into their new home. Stoick, Arthur, Ingrid, Theodore, Nala, Fengo and Namara watched them go fondly. "Well, as nice as this is, I sure hope they do not get up to any love-making soon, they only just met, after all." Ingrid said. "I agree, my love." Arthur replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

 

Two months later, the twenty Elf-Faes and eight Familiars immersed themselves into Berkian culture, learning all they could about its lifestyle, its custom, its traditions and its people. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin had been living in their Soul-Bond-Ling Home ever since the party while Fengo, Namara, Anna, Acer, Arin, Theodore, Nala, Mirandel, Steven, Melinda, Alinda, Irwing, Trevor, Niam, Nyra and Mira had to wait until their respective houses were built before they could live in them so they stayed in the Great Hall until they were completed and furniture was moved inside them. The four Soul-Mates and eight Familiars got to know each other and Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn more and Hiccup and Astrid learned how to shape-shift into their new Forms: Hiccup; into his Barn Owl and Reindeer Forms and Astrid into her Golden Eagle and Reindeer Forms.

Hiccup's Barn Owl Form Form was nearly as big as a Great Horned Owl but he was uniquely coloured with a silver facial disk that had a black rim, emerald green eyes, reddish-brown feathers covered partly by a midnight black veil marked with scattered emerald green small, dust-like spots surrounded by silver, a similar with a few black bars and silver spots on the tips of the feathers. His under-side and legs were silver with a scattering of small, midnight black, drop-shaped spots, reddish-brown feet and midnight black talons. His Reindeer Form reddish-brown fur, silver underside and neck, emerald green eyes and midnight black hooves and antlers. Astrid's Golden Eagle Form had golden-blonde plumage, sapphire blue eyes, golden feathers on her nape, beak and claws. Her Reindeer Form had golden-blonde fur, white underside and neck, sapphire blue eyes and golden hooves and antlers.

They spent hours learning how to stand, walk, eat, drink, fly, groom, preen, fight and everything else Barn Owls, Golden Eagles and Reindeer did. However, ever since only a month before, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu had been dream-visiting and dream-visited by four Dragons nearly the same as they were, a male Night Fury named Toothless, a female Deadly Nadder named Stormfly, a female Winter Dragon named Icicle and a male Summer Dragon named Heatwave. A week after all came more dream-visits of four strange Humanoids of two different species: a female Twilek named Laylahlu Secura, a male Twilek named Ares Syndulla, a male Togruta named Umakyo Ti and a female Togruta named Ashara Tano. All eight of them were more of their Soul-Bonds and the four Aliens were the first of their Soul-Siblings while the four Dragons were the first of their Soul-Dragons. Aniu had also been dream-visiting and dream-visited by a female Fire Phoenix named Firesong and a male Air Phoenix named Breezius. Both of them were her Soul-Phoenixes, a special Soul-Bond only the leaders of each troop of Children of Sunheela had.

The seventh dragon raid since their arrival began late one night when a dark shape swooped out of the sky and plucked one sheep out of its paddock as it was feeding on a patch of grass. As soon as scouts and sentries noticed, horns were blown and alarms raised. Children and those who could not fight locked themselves in their homes, ready to escape if their hiding places were destroyed. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu and their Familiars were inside their Home, walking around a small forest complete with a sky that showed whatever weather was happening outside the dimension of space their Home occupied. It had all of the things any normal forest would have except for animals. When it rained outside, it rained inside. When it snowed outside, it snowed outside. The miniature forest and open sky could fit entire herds and packs of Dire Wolves, Reindeer and Dragons and they had a lot of room to fly around in it. The flora also changed with the outside seasons, if it was Winter outside, it was Winter inside.

Hiccup and Astrid were in their Reindeer Forms and Nava and Aniu were in their Dire Wolf Forms, absorbing all of the sights, sounds, smells, tastes and touches of their surrounding environment. Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin followed behind them with Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina riding on Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's backs. "This place is beautiful. I feel like I can fly, walk and run all day in here." Aniu marvelled. Because all of them were in their Mammal or Bird Forms, they could only speak through telepathy. "We have been living in our Soul-Bond-Ling Home for two months and yet I feel as though we have everything we could ever want or need here." Hiccup agreed. "We have bedrooms, dining rooms, kitchens, bathrooms, training rooms and even a forest with a wide open sky that lets us fly as high or as far as we want." Astrid gushed. "Well, our Soul-Bond-Ling Home does not obey the laws of physics and is our base of operations as well as our home." Nava grinned then he frowned and his eyes widened as he sensed something was wrong.

Hiccup was the first to notice. "Nava, what is wrong?" He asked. "I sense...a great danger." He whishpered. As if on cue, the built-in alarm system of their Soul-Bond-Ling Home that was meant to alert them to both internal and external threats began to blare. "Berk is under attack! Dragon Raid!" Astrid exclaimed, recognizing the alarm meant just for that. "We better go out and help everyone, then." Aniu said and they all began running or flying to the entrance of the built in forest. "I still remember when we decided not to go out and help and Stoick got mad at us." Swiftwing said. "I do too and his yelling was enough to make me go deaf." Sorina shuddered. "At least we did not go out to help. I am pretty sure a Dragon will swoop out of the sky and snatch me up if one saw me." Sprinter said. "We did not go either, Sprinter. The less attention we draw to ourselves, the better." Edme said. "I do not even need to remind we will be in much more danger if the Hags-Fiends learn about us." Alvis said. "It is not just them I am worried about, it is the Vikings too. What if even one of them forgets we are tamed and domesticated?" Willow said. "Have all of us got our weapons, Pendants and Phoenix Tears?" Merlin asked, earning a 'yes' from everyone. "Well, this is going to be one hell of a fight but when is it not?" Zena mused.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu shape-shifted back into their Human/oid Forms and each of them double-checked to see they had their Children of Sunheela Pendants, Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Purified Phoenix Tears. Their Pendants were already hot because of the danger outside. Nava and Aniu cast glamours to hide their wings and horns and Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin stayed inside because they did not want to risk them being snatched and carried away by Dragons who thought they would make good food. Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina had a much lesser chance of that happening so they accompanied their Familiars. Hiccup opened the door...only to slam it shut again when a large Dragon saw them and shot fire at them. With any luck, the Dragons would just think the Humans of Berk were attempting to hide underground in an effort to keep them safe which would not work for long because of the Whispering Deaths who accompanied the Dragon Raiders to every raid.

"That was close." Nava gasped even though he had known it was coming and pulled his Soul-Mates back. "It is a good thing I am so quick, is it not?" Hiccup replied. "Yeah, definitely. Good thing we got you with us." Nava said. That time, Hiccup waited for Nava to give the signal it was safe to proceed before opening the door and closing it again when they all ran out. Only about five minutes later, Nava looked up, yelled a warning and they all leapt aside to dodge a fire blast from another or the same Dragon. "Persistent bastard." Hiccup muttered. Even though he and his Soul-Mates loved Dragons and were trying to find the best ways to end the war between them and the Vikings of Berk, Hiccup still felt the need to insult Dragons every there and then. When firing at them did not work, the Dragon swooped down at them but Astrid threw one of her Ironwood Battle Sticks at it and the Dragon was struck hard in the snout, drawing a cry of pain from it. After that, it decided to another target elsewhere and fly off, allowing Astrid to grab her Battle Stick and continue running with her Soul-Mates.

When they reached the village, Vikings and Dragons alike were already engaged in combat, most to the death. Hiccup, Swiftwing, Astrid and Zena tried to ignore the sights and smells of blood, death, combat, pain and destruction. Nava and Alvis used their intuition and radar sense emitted by Nava's horns to determine when another Dragon or Viking were getting close to them and when to dodge a fire blast, explosion or Dragon falling from the sky. Aniu and Sorina winced at the loudness and frequency of roars, explosions, shouts and screams. But neither one of the Soul-Mates or their Familiars let any of those things overwhelm them or slow them down. One they were in the village, they split up. Astrid, Zena, Nava and Alvis ran or flew to one of the many Fire Brigade stations set up around the village and Hiccup, Swiftwing, Aniu and Sorina ran or flew to Gobber's forge. As much as they would like, no love to stay together, they knew their respective skills and talents were much suited in different places.

One their way to the forge, Hiccup, Swiftwing, Aniu and Sorina found Hiccup's father and the chief of the village Stoick Haddock bellowing orders to his warriors. He sighed in relief when he saw them. A big, muscular man of seven feet tall and weight of 400 pounds, Stoick fit the stereotypical appearance of a Barbaric Archipelago Viking. He had deep red hair tied back in a short braid and a beard spread out over his chest, tan skin, barely visible freckles and emerald green eyes he shared with his son. His attire consisted of a deep green, chainmail tunic, striped light and deep red trousers and deep green leather boots with fur liners. A large, deep brown fur cape cut from the pelt of a Grizzly Bear was draped over his shoulders and reached his knees. A thick brown leather belt was fastened around his waist with his Chief Symbol engraved on the buckle. He also wore spiked leather bracers on his forearms. A Viking helmet with long horns extending out then curving upwards rested on his head.

Stoick was known one of Berk's greatest warriors and leaders with his nearly superhuman strength, ability to wield basically any Viking weapon with ease even though he preferred mallets and his wisdom. As much as he loved his son Hiccup, Stoick feared that Hiccup was not suited to the Berkian Viking way of life and sought to protect him. Even though he had been a great Dragon Slayer all throughout his life, what Stoick wanted more than glory and exterminating Dragons, was peace and a way to protect his people so they could survive and thrive and live happy, healthy, peaceful lives which surprising considering the number of Vikings who wanted glory, conquest, power and riches. There were those who agreed peace was better than war and those Tribes were allied with Berk. Much like most Vikings, Stoick was stubborn but unlike some Vikings, he was willing to change his mind if there was a better and more beneficial for everyone way to get things done, even if that meant changing and breaking old traditions and replacing them with new ones.

"Hiccup, Aniu, Gobber is waiting for you two!" He yelled over the clamour. "We know, Dad! We are on our way!" Hiccup replied. "Do you know where my family is?" Aniu asked. "Fengo, Namara and Arin are safe. Anna and Acer are helping the Fire Brigade." Stoick reported. "Thanks. Good luck defending the village, Stoick!" Aniu added. Stoick nodded and threw a spear at a dragon who was trying to steal more sheep. The spear impaled the dragon in one side with a spurt of blood and the dragon roared in pain, falling out of the sky. Stoick nodded in satisfaction and turned to confer with a soldier. In only a few minutes, Hiccup, Aniu, Swiftwing and Sorina arrived at the forge where Gobber was hammering away at a sword. "Oh, nice of you two to join the party. I thought you lot had been carried off." He greeted them cheerfully. "Who? Me? Nah, come on. I am way too fast and sneaky for them. They will not know what to do with little old me." Hiccup replied, grinning.

"And I bet those dragons do not want to eat an Elf-Fae like me." Aniu added. "Well, they need tooth picks, do they not?" Gobber retorted as Hiccup and Aniu put two of his hand prosthetics on a wall and put on leather aprons. As soon as both teens opened the window to the forge above the bench, Vikings hurried over and deposited broken, bent or blunt weapons on the counter for Gobber, Hiccup and Aniu to forge back into shape. "Easy to see why you have been his apprentice since you were little." Aniu said. "Ah, you know me. I am too lovable and cute." Hiccup replied and Aniu giggled. "Easy now, focus on what you two are supposed to be doing." Swiftwing scolded, clacking his beak. "Oh, let them have a bit of fun while they work, bossy-beak." Sorina scolded her fellow Barn Owl and crush, swatting him gently with a wing. "Hiccup and Aniu are two of the only people who would make jokes and bicker on a battle field." Swiftwing said affectionately. "Well, you know what they say, it is a gift worth cherishing." Sorina replied and Swiftwing smiled.

Gobber Odinfrey was a large, muscular and rather fat man though not as tall as Stoick with a cheery, eccentric, sarcastic and rather wise attitude who was Stoick's closest friend, ally and most trusted advisor, even if he was a bit annoying and wisecracking at times. He wore a sleeveless yellow shirt, light brown and deep brown striped trousers, a yellow leather boot and a short brown leather vest with yellow forearm cloth wrappings on one arm and a Viking helmet with bent horns that shot up straight. All of his clothes were sooty and dirty because of his work and his fear of bathing. Over the course of his Dragon Fighting and blacksmithing careers, Gobber had lost one half of his right leg and his left hand, replacing both with a peg leg and a metal cuff covering his stump which was specially built to allow Gobber to wield tools and weapons such as hooks and hammers. Hiccup considered him the uncle he never had and loved and respected him dearly just as Gobber did him, even going as far as to recruit Hiccup and at times Astrid as his apprentices when they were young but old enough to manage the workload safely.

Outside, in the battle field, Stoick continued to give his soldiers orders. "Move to the lower defences. We will counter attack with the catapults." He said as another house was set on fire. With the amount of dragon attacks Berk suffered, the size of the village and the number of houses and dragons, it was easy to see why nearly every single building was new or had been rebuilt in the past year or so. Hiccup and Aniu grinned at each other when they sensed the presences of Astrid and Nava as they ran closer to the forge with six other Viking teens following them to set up a water station. "All right, let's go."/ "Move faster, people." They could Astrid and Nava rallying them on. Most people in their right minds would leave but not the Berkian Vikings, they had stubbornness issues. As far as they were concerned, they had lived on this island for around four hundred years, they weren't going to leave anytime soon, not even if dragons had attacking them for over three hundred years.

The Viking teens following them were fifteen year olds Fishlegs Ingerman, Camicazi Odinfrey, Thuggory Kelvard, Snotlout Jorgenson and Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. Fishlegs Ingerman was the big, chubby, nerdy boy who had a tendency to get scared easily and ramble off dragon facts any time. He had short blonde hair hidden under a small helmet and deep green eyes. He wore a brown, fur tunic, green trousers and wraps around his forearms and brown boots. His strength lay in his intelligence and he used it to great effect. His absolute favourite hobbies were learning, particularly about dragons and botany. Fishlegs was not a good fighter but despite that, his knowledge, quick analysis of situations, strategies and opponents, his ability to find weaknesses and his observatory skills very much came in handy, making him a great asset to the team. He was absolutely fascinated by Nava, Aniu, Elf-Faes, magic and other cultures, even Dragons which some would consider treasonous but Fishlegs knew the more they learned and knew about them, the easier it would to protect Berk from them. Nava and Aniu answered his enthusiastic questions and laughed at his excitement. When Fishlegs learned Elf-Faes were a very literate people with great stores of knowledge and science, Fishlegs just about exploded in glee. Aniu and Nava had to use calming spells on him. They let him visit their homes, families and Familiars whenever they and he had the time. All of that made Fishlegs a wonderful, nerdy, geeky friend. Aniu and Nava even lent him some of their books to read.

Camicazi Odinfrey was Gobber's daughter, conceived from a short sexual relationship with Bertha, Chief of the Bog-Burglar Tribe on a peace treaty signing. She had only recently moved to Berk to be with her father after spending the first fourteen years of her life with her mother. Unfortunately, Gobber was not any good at raising children so Camicazi had to raise herself, that included doing the cooking, cleaning, washing and sewing but she loved her father nonetheless and she even learned how to be a blacksmith alongside her burglar skills she had learned from her mother with whom she exchanged letters. Bertha had older children and they loved their half-sister. The oldest, Bethany, was learning how to be Chief of the Bog-Burglars from Bertha who was eager to retire as she often said chiefing takes a toll on the mind, body and soul. Camicazi was very sneaky, quick-witted, snarky, loyal and some-what overconfident, even rather flirtatious and seductive. She wore a dark red long-sleeved tunic with black leggings, dark red leather boots, a black vest and forearm wrappings and a ruby and onyx necklace. Camicazi was rather short for her age, slim, had dark skin, mischievous sky blue eyes like her father and red hair that fell in a tangled mess down her back. Her favoured weapon was a long, thin sword and a set of throwing knives hidden under her vest.

Thuggory Kalvard was the second-born son of Mongadon the Meathead, Chief of the Meathead Tribe. His older brother Rufus was in training to be the next Chief of the Meathead Tribe. When Mongadon and his two sons sailed to Berk for a peace treaty signing, Thuggory quickly became friends with Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and when it was time to sail back to Meathead Island, Thuggory had begged his father to let him live on Berk as their ambassador and when Thuggory was fourteen years old, he was sent to live on Berk as a ward to Stoick Haddock and lived in his house with him and Hiccup who he forged a brotherly bond with. Thuggory was known for his good cheer, charming charisma and his love of the ocean. He had brown skin, messy black hair and sea green eyes. He wore a black shirt, green trousers, black boots, a green vest and black arm wrappings. Ever since Thuggory and Camicazi first met, they had been gaining a growing crush on each other. His preferred weapon was a trident.

Snotlout Jorgenson was very annoying, arrogant, vain with low intelligence, muscular, egomaniacal and ... Hiccup's paternal cousin but he was also insecure and oblivious. Some of his favourite habits were showing off, bragging about himself and flirting with nearly every pretty girl he saw, including Astrid, Aniu, Camicazi and Ruffnut who was the only one to react positively to his flirting even though the other girls were disgusted by Snotlout's disgusting demeanour. He had spiky black hair, a muscular, bulky build and light blue eyes. He wore a deep gray, sleeveless shirt, a black fur vest, a metal-leather belt with his clan's crest on the buckle, brown trousers, brown, leather wrist guards and black boots. He hero-worshipped his own father Spitelout and that quite often led to him messing everything up and earning him the wrath and anger of others, including his own friends but despite that, he always came to his friend's aid.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston were twins who shared a love of destruction, chaos, pranks, troubles and explosions. Both of them were skinny, had tan skin and long, blonde hair. One thing people should know about the twins was that they fought and argued with each other constantly. Tuffnut had dark blue eyes while Ruffnut had light blue eyes. Ruffnut wore a light brown, animal-skin vest, a dark blue, sleeveless tunic, a greyish-brown short skirt that ended in tatters, a metal-leather belt with her clan's crest on the buckle, dark brown leggings, dark blue boots, long, dark greyish cloth bracers that started at her elbows and ended at her wrists. Her helmet was studded with four horns: the top two were thinner, bull-like horns while the bottom two were longer and curved. Her hair was divided slightly to the side and she had short bangs across her left temple. Ruffnut had two small, short braids below her helmet, one longer braid on her back and two long braids on her front. The three braids reached her waist. She wore a necklace with a dragon's tooth or claw on it. Tuffnut wore a dark brown animal fur vest, a dark green, sleeveless tunic, a brown, sash-like belt, greyish-blue trousers, dark brown boots, brown, cloth arm-bands that started at his elbows and ended at his wrists. His helmet was studded with four horns like his sister's. He also wore a dragon's tooth or claw necklace around his neck.

The teens rushed over to a nearby fire and threw water from buckets onto it which Nava helped fill using his Water Magic. Zena and Alvis hovered overhead. Astrid and Nava noticed Hiccup and Aniu at them and grinned. "Hey, guys. Enjoying the show?" Astrid asked, grinning. "Watching you guys work? Definitely." Hiccup replied. "Tell them they are doing a brilliant job and keep up the effort." Aniu added. "Will do, Milady. These fires will not put themselves out." Nava said before Alvis pecked his wing. "Nava, I know you want to talk to Hiccup and Aniu but you must focus on what you are doing here and now." He scolded. "These dragons are being particularly ferocious tonight. I wonder how many there are." Zena said, gazing up into the night sky illuminated by light from the torches and fires which allowed them to see the multitudes of dragons flying overhead. "There is a lot for sure and they are going to keep burning everything down if we do not put these fires out." Astrid said.

Hiccup, Aniu, Swiftwing and Sorina gazed up into the sky, making a list of every different breed they saw. Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, Hideous Zipplebacks, Terrible Terrors, Scauldrons, Changewings, Night Furies, Skrills, Timberjacks, Grapple Grounders, Whispering Deaths, Snaptrappers, Thunderdrums and Mood Dragons. One amazing about Dragons was their diversity and uniqueness. Every breed was different and had unique abilities that set them all apart from other breeds and species. Each breed breathed a different weapon, was a different size and shape, had different markings and abilities. Regardless of their size whether big or small, massive or tiny or just medium sized, Dragons could live up to 1000 years as long as they were not killed before dying of old age. Being magical creatures, Dragons were capable of many amazing things, great or terrible, powerful or not but definitely unique. There were over hundreds of breeds and out of all of them, only about 20 were known to attack Berk.

Deadly Nadders were 40 feet long from their nasal horns to the tips of their tails with wingspans of 60 feet and heights of 15 feet. Their bodies were bipedal and bird-like with muscular torsos atop long, powerful legs with four super sharp, strong and powerful claws on each of the two feet. Their tails were thick and tapered, covered in spikes along the surface. The tail spikes were razor-sharp, smooth, straight and were erected and fired like by a flick of the tail. A Deadly Nadder's head was long and rounded, the mouth sporting a notable, beak-like overbite and large, curved, sharp, strong and powerful teeth. A single, large nasal horn rose up from the snout and behind the eyes a crown of movable, straight horns extended from the skull. A row of erectable spikes ran down from the neck and along the back, joining those at the base of the tail. Their wings were moderately thin but strong and powerful, the support tips extended well past the membrane and a single outward curving claw was positioned at both of the main joints. Main colours were highly variable but the most common were blue, green, teal or purple with light, pale colours on the underside, horns, and spikes and mottled with others along the wings, the two main colours of any individual Deadly Nadder most often formed bands on the tail and bordered rings on the upper wing membrane. These dragons breathed super-hot magnesium fire, often said to be hotter than the sun and their high stamina allowed these dragons to fly for very long distances without tiring and they were very strong, agile, light on their feet, dexterous and possessed good reflexes.

Deadly Nadders were of the Sharp Class of dragons, bearing a set of tail spikes laced with venom that often caused damage to the nervous system and could be launched at will simply by a flick of the tail, either individually or in groups, with very impressive accuracy. They very rarely missed their target(s). The tail spines could also be rattled together to create a warning sound to intimidate opponents and potential threats. Deadly Nadders possessed extremely keen vision, hearing and a sense of smell powerful enough to track scents for up to 100 miles or more. Naturally alert, these dragons were often very observant creatures, fast learners and very aware of their appearance, often leading to vanity and easily angered if they were insulted in any way. Deadly Nadders were known for having very, very hot fire, to the point it turned a bright yellow-white. Their fire was so hot it could melt metal and rock in seconds. Due to high amounts of magnesium, Deadly Nadder fire was nearly impossible to put out with water and extremely bright, a single shot able to blind if in dark locations. Deadly Nadders were known for being very picky eaters, preferring fish and chicken, whether it was cooked or raw but chicken feathers were known for often being very irritating, particularly when they get stuck in teeth or tickle the throat. Deadly Nadders were extremely loyal, energetic, intelligent, protective and playful dragons. Kind words and praises always went much further than cruelty and that held true for Deadly Nadders as it did every other dragon.

Monstrous Nightmares were 60 feet long from the tips of their snouts to the tips of their tails with wingspans of 80 feet and heights of 15 feet. Low-slung and elongate, these dragons bore a narrow torso supported only by a pair of lean, powerful legs, each tipped with four sharp talons and a single equally sharp spur on the backs of their heels. Being wyverns, their wings doubled as a pair of forelegs, foldable and when spread the first halves of the wings closest to the bodies were thin but the second halves away from the bodies widened into a paddle shape with somewhat ragged edges and two, sometimes three, large, sharp talons at the main joints of the wings, acting as hands/ paws. A Monstrous Nightmare's tail was long and whip-like, decorated by a single tail fin designed like flames. Their necks were long and thin but powerful, holding up heads nearly five feet long. Similar to crocodiles, a Monstrous Nightmare's head possessed an under-bite sporting large, protruding, curved teeth. A single horn jutted up and back from above the nostrils and two, bulbous, large eyes were set in front of a double pair of long, curved, ridged horns, the upper pair longer than the under pair. A series of flame-shaped crests ran down the neck, split into two rows on the back and rejoining at the tail and their backs were covered in plate-like rectangular scales. Their main colours tended to revolve around fire colours, typically shades of red or orange striped with black or shades of green, purple, blue, yellow, white or even multi-colours like rainbows. Eyes were usually amber.

For Breath, Monstrous Nightmares usually sprayed or shot blasts of fluid fire laced with kerosene and other flammable components so their Fire Breath flowed rather than billowed and was extremely hard to extinguish with water. These dragons also produced a flammable 'gel' from pores hidden under their scales, allowing them to set themselves on fire and extinguish it at will without any harm to their skin or scales. Fast, manoeuvrable and sinuous, Monstrous Nightmares were excellent flyers with wings able to flare widely to provide powerful surges of air in an attack. Like many Stoker Class dragons, they were highly tempered, grumpy and somewhat arrogant with a tendency to strike first before analysing situations and thinking about strategies fully. However, they were well equipped to deal with repercussions of these decisions with a highly dangerous firepower and the ability to ignite their scales on fire at will which they could do multiple times in a fight. Monstrous Nightmares were strong dragons, lean muscle allowing them to land powerful blows. They were also accomplished swimmers despite their fiery disposition. While swimming hindered their flammable attributes, Monstrous Nightmares could dive and swim quite readily, the long tail fin and wide wings providing great purchase underwater. Large talons on the wings and hind legs allowed these dragons to be quite adept at climbing as well, scaling rock walls and hanging upside-down with ease. Monstrous Nightmares required a lot of tact when dealing with them. They were angered easily but were also fiercely protective of their companions and families. Gentleness and respect were the only ways to gain trust and cooperation but firm resolutions were also needed when they acted up.

Gronckles were 20 feet in length from the tip of their snouts to the tips of their tails with wingspans of 24 feet. Their breed was one of the most heavily built dragons with large, rounded heads harbouring powerful jaws, a similarly designed body and a blunt tail separated into two spherical sections, descending in size from base to tip. Their bodies were dotted irregularly across the surface with bumps and protrusions, the stumpy legs bearing blunt claws useful for digging. Their heads bore a pronounced snout and two big, bulging eyes in front of a pair of wing-like ears. A Gronckle's teeth were irregularly shaped, the majority similar to canines with a pair approximately halfway towards the back, grossly enlarged and a set of large molars situated in the very back of the jaws. Their wings were very small for what one might expect of a dragon but set with powerful muscles in the shoulder regions and bore a small, thin claw on the main joints. Main colours were highly variable, mostly brown, rusty red-orange, tan, blue, green and sometimes purple and the eyes were usually sulphur yellow.

Gronckles were known for consuming rocks, melting them in their furnace-like stomachs and then spitting them out in the form of lava. Their short wings were not designed for gliding flight but instead the shoulder muscles produced an extremely rapid fluctuation, allowing Gronckles to hover and fly in an insect or hummingbird style fashion. This flight pattern allowed Gronckles to fly slowly, make quick turns, fly backward, straight up or down and even stay in flight while asleep. Gronckles were classic Boulder Class dragons: rough, tough, loyal (if somewhat lazy judging their habits of taking frequent naps) and powerful. Due to their affinity for minerals to produce their lava attacks, Gronckles had powerful jaws and teeth that could pulverise granite, if they could fit it into their mouths, and the process used to produce lava was an extremely affective smelter, able to purify metal ore to an extent that exceeded any industrial means.

It was a common misconception that Gronckles actually ate rocks but like other dragons, Gronckles preyed on fish, animals and even plants. They stored ingested minerals in a separate organ. Thanks to their incredibly thick, bouncy skin and scales, Gronckles often used their bodies as living bludgeons, even able to punch through metal-plated ships if they were thrown in the right way often tail-first. Their sturdy tails and armoured bodies protected them very well from jarring forces and could inflict great damage. Gronckles could also act as living siege weapons, crashing through walls and barriers without any ill effects. Like most dragon eggs, Gronckle eggs exploded upon hatching, which was why Gronckle parents put their eggs into small pools of water where the explosions were usually contained. Gronckles were easily affected by Dragon Nip, a plant very similar to catnip but for dragons and was very powerful. However, Gronckles had a natural immunity to the highly intoxicating Dragon Root. These dragons also had a powerful sense of smell that, while not as strong as dragons in the Tracker Class, allowed them to find objects and other living beings buried underground or hidden at a distance.

Hideous Zipplebacks were nearly 70 feet in length from the tips of their snouts to the tips of their tails with wingspans of 50 feet, head heights of 20 feet and shoulder heights of 5. They were low-slung, had a long, semi-flattened body supported by four short, stumpy legs, each tipped with long, extremely sharp claws. Their tails were long, whip-like and split in half a third to halfway down its lengths into two tips, each ending in a thin, long spade. A pair of necks arose from the torso, both narrow, long, thin, extremely flexible and each supporting a rounded, bulbous head. A large under bite portrayed large, sharp, needle-like teeth and a large, rear-curved rostral horn rose up from the front of the snout, flanked on both sides by large, narrow nostrils and just behind and to the sides of which were bulbous, forward-facing, rounded eyes. A pair of sharp, straight, thin, sickle horns extended from the back of the skull and a row of almost inverse-teardrop shaped crests ran down the necks from the top of each skull, joining as one row down the back and then splitting again to line each tail to the spade. Their wings were wide and broad, almost triangular in fully spread profile, with long tassels extending from the supports and a single, sharp claw at each main joint. Colours were highly variable, typically shades of green, blue, yellow, red, white, black, brown or purple with differently coloured spot-like markings similar to a Holstein Cow but stretched and elongated. Eyes were typically bright yellow.

Hideous Zipplebacks were quite unique when it came to fire-breathing. One head released noxious, heavier-than-air, deep green clouds of gas composed of ammonium nitrate and hydrazine from its mouth which was then ignited by flint sparks produced in the mouth of the other head from a special tooth in the back of the throat. Depending on how gas was ignited, the resultant explosions could be immense, powerful and cause a lot of damage and fiery destruction. When it came to flying, Hideous Zipplebacks were not the most agile of dragons, preferring to slink along the ground or take short flights between outcrops and islands but they were capable of long-term sustained flight when the situation called for it. Hideous Zipplebacks were truly unique, odd dragons, similar to dragons such as Snaptrappers and Seashockers in having more than one head, each of which was independently capable of thought and individual personality but uniquely and mentally linkedto the other head for coordination and self-awareness in a telepathic bond, unique even for other Dragons.

They were not shy creatures but liked watching things from out of sight and were highly impulsive and sometimes mischievous or reckless. However, most had a strong moral compass and despite having prankster tendencies would up to their own mistakes. Hideous Zipplebacks possessed several unique abilities. Among them, their unique gaseous fire attacks allowed them to cloak themselves in fog for increased stealth or when on the move they can light the gas as they expel it and then run or roll with it surrounding them (the latter done by clamping on to their own tails as the gas was released, creating fiery pinwheels that stopped for little more than a hard rock wall). Their two heads meant that it was nearly impossible to surprise or sneak up on a Hideous Zippleback unless he or she was focused heavily on one object and if one was blinded or temporarily immobilized both heads were still aware of their surroundings only as long as the other could see, hear, smell, touch and taste.

Zipplebacks also possessed mild venom, not terribly dangerous to most animals but could cause allergic reactions in some people and had been shown to be necrotic in large doses. Adept at climbing and manoeuvring in awkward places thanks to their stable, low-slung stature, sharp claws and dexterous necks and tails, they made excellent rescuers and recoverees of items in hard to reach places. Hideous Zipplebacks were fiercely loyal dragons, tied strongly to their companions (sometimes different companions because while both heads were of the same mind and body, they did slightly different personalities and opinions) and with extremely good memory, allowing them to recollect instances of kindness or rescue and they would often go to great lengths to repay those they had deemed a debt to. However, it was not wise to argue or fight with a Hideous Zippleback close by for any extended length of time as they also took it upon themselves to separate those who were hostile to each other and the dragon had deemed of posing a risk of causing harm to themselves or the dragon.

Terrible Terrors were 4 feet long from snout to tail tip and their wingspans were 6 feet long with heights of 1 foot. They had thin, ovular torsos supported by four, stout, strong legs, each ending in a set of four blunt but strong claws. Their tails were long, thin, narrow and tapered, tipped by a classic draconian spade. A Terrible Terror's neck was moderately short but extremely flexible and held up a rounded, if slightly vertical, flattened head. A small rostral horn curved up from above the large nostrils and on top of the head were bulbous, rounded eyes. From the back of the skull protruded a pair of twisted, heavily ridged horns that curved and bent almost haphazardly backward and down the neck to nearly the tip of the tail were tall, flexible, flame shaped crests. The wings were moderately large, batlike and bore a single, sharp claw at each main joint. The main colours of a Terrible Terror were highly variable, coming in nearly every colour with the wings, crests, horns, eyes and undersides coming in different colours from the main.

Terrible Terrors breathed powerful jets of propane fire that could extend up to nearly twice their body length. When flying, they were not a particularly fast breed, mostly because of their tiny sizes but they could fly for hours on end and were stealthy and manoeuvrable when they wanted to be. Terrible Terrors were simultaneously gentle and adorable but mischievous and annoying dragons. When alone, a single Terrible Terror was hardly a threat to be worried about but when they formed packs, Terrible Terrors were at their most dangerous, they could defeat other dragons in combat if there was enough of them. Terrible Terrors could be quite mischievous, childish and immature but they could get quite temperamental when riled. Their fire was so powerful for such little dragons that one flock could burn an entire house down.

Scauldrons were 100 feet long with wingspans of 110 feet. Large and clumsy on land, these oceanic dragons had odd profiles with a rounded, expandable body from which extended four limbs only long, thick and powerful enough to let them walk around on land with slight waddles. Each paw had sharp claws and webbed toes. Their tails were long and thick, tapering to a fan-shaped tail fin used for locomotion and decorated with up and down zigzagging stripes in various shades of the dragon's colours. Long and relatively thin, the membranous wings also used as fins were similarly patterned and coloured more vividly on the undersides of the wings than the upper-sides. Each wing bore a single claw on the main joints. A Scauldron's neck was similarly long and tubular, bearing a laterally flattened, blunt head. Their snouts supported a large, rearward curving nasal horn, forward-set eyes with slit pupils and the underside of the jaw was covered by a number of strange, beard-like protrusions used for sensing movement. The upper jaws also bore small, conical, sharp teeth that jutted out due to the overbite. A row of small, upright, rectangular protrusions ran down the back of the head all the way down to the tail fin. Main colours were nearly always water and ocean based, allowing for excellent camouflage, lighter on the undersides and varying in shades on the wing and tail fin patterns. Eyes were typically yellow.

Unusual in their defence, Scauldrons could take in huge quantities of water that was heated in a special pouch in their bellies to beyond boiling point and sprayed with extreme accuracy and deadliness. While capable of flying, Scauldrons typically preferred swimming and were usually very mindful of their Riders, especially when they lacked the ability to breathe underwater. Scauldrons were an odd species, defending themselves with water instead of fire due to being water dragons in the Tidal Class and capable of boiling their targets alive with a single shot if direct. Heated water was pumped into a pharyngeal pouch, causing the throat and lower jaw to expand before the Scauldron took aim to fire. Scauldrons also possessed a neuro-toxic venom designed to kill fish and similar prey but it could be dangerous to people, other dragons and animals, taking up to 24 hours to kill a human depending on the dosage. It was discovered that Scauldron venom also had the unique capacity to neutralize the poison found in Blue Oleander flowers, a species of toxic flowers that make dragons very sick. Unfortunately, Red Oleanders, while harmless to other Dragons, were poisonous to Scauldrons.

Despite Blue Oleanders being a terrestrial flower, only growing along coastal shorelines and beaches Scauldrons found them a non-dangerous delicacy, having developed an immunity. The venom, if diluted, could be used to treat Blue Oleander poisoning in both dragon species and other animals and people, even when poisoning was caused by a species other than Blue Oleanders. The tubercles and feelers that trailed from the lower jaw were used as sensory organs, allowing the Scauldron to detect prey underwater even from a distance, by picking up vibrations and electrical fields. Another trait of Scauldrons tying them to aquatic life was their semi-permeable skin, allowing them to take in oxygen underwater for long dives. Fortunately, Scauldrons had evolved to survive out of water on land for long periods, just as long as they kept drinking water. To negate the danger of threats, Scauldrons often banded together, usually with their mates, children, siblings and or parents. While initially hostile to other dragons and people, Scauldrons grew more friendly when shown no hostility, even bonding strongly to companions and Riders.

Changewings were 50 feet in length with wingspan of 60 feet and heights of 10 feet. Low and squat with a widened body and short, powerful legs, each bearing long, sharp talons. Their heads were oblong with a pair of thin, curved protrusions to the right and left, resembling a boomerang in shape and supported by a medium-length neck. A small, curved horn rose from the end of the snout. They had large, slit-pupil eyes and just behind them extended a pair of long, thin feelers reaching down to the shoulders and lined with appendages matching the leaf-shaped crests that ran down the neck, back and tail which was not as long as most dragon tails and tapered with a leaf-shaped spade on the tip. The wings were relatively small and almost triangular when spread. Main colours were typically brick or rusty red or green, yellow eyes, lighter underbellies and darker on the crests and faint, blurred, stripe-like markings, however Changewings were capable of mimicking almost perfectly the appearance of its surroundings by changing the colour and texture of their scales, blending in and staying still.

Changewings were one of the several species that shot bright-green, hot, corrosive acid instead of fire as its Breath Weapon. Composed of iodic acid and myriad enzymes, a Changewing's acid was strong enough to burn through organic matter within a mere few seconds and could even melt metal and softer rocks. They were typically not powerful fliers, instead choosing to stay close to the ground where they could camouflage. Changewings were unusual dragons, rarely seen alone but instead travelling in close knit packs. Their skin and scales had pigment properties allowing them to change colour and texture from their ground state as smooth, soft, green or red to match almost perfectly any surrounding. Often acting as mimics, Changewings regularly copied actions or sounds of other species and even humanoids. Their eggs were unusual, greenish in colour but transparent and containing bio phosphorescent chemicals causing them to fluoresce multiple, different colours, leading them to often being mistaken as 'gems of good fortune' by those who have never seen Changewing eggs but allowing the parents to easily track them if the eggs were stolen or misplaced.

Timberjacks were 80 feet long with wingspans of 130 feet. Elongate, legless, with an expanded chest region and a whip-like tail. Their heads were large, crocodilian in shape and supported on a long, thin neck and bore a pair of large, curved and ridged horns. A beard-like tassel of scales hung from their lower jaws and the nostril region was raised in a rudimentary horn. A row of small, upright, rectangular crests ran down their necks, backs and short, thin tails. Their most notable feature was their wings, twice as long as the dragon from nasal horn to tip of tail and supported by numerous wing bones. A single claw sat at the main joint and the leading edge was honed to a super sharp serration. Main colours were typically brown, orange, grey or tan with amber yellow eyes.

Timberjack fire consisted of streams of oil-like fire. Thanks to their massive wings, Timberjacks were graceful gliders, soaring on the lightest of thermals. They could also travel through forested areas by pulling their wings in close to their bodies. Naturally peaceful creatures, Timberjacks were woodland inhabitants, occasionally travelling ins small packs but often on their own save for a select few. Their massive wings double as two pairs of legs and could be used as tents, surrounding the rest of their bodies. Timberjack fire was an excellent choice for camp fire, helping to keep smaller companions, warm, safe, sheltered and able to cook food. Their wings were regularly preened and sharpened, the leading edges sharp and strong enough to cut through a full grown oak tree without slowing down. That allowed the Timberjacks to clear areas for nesting, hunt in dense undergrowths and or often times to help their companions. Being gentle giants, Timberjacks will befriend those who were willing to rub down and scratch the scales on their backs, one of the few places they cannot reach on their own and often need external sources to remove old, dead skin and scales from.

Whispering Deaths were 100 feet long with wingspans of 30 feet and had long, serpentine bodies that tapered from the neck all the way down to the whip-like tail. The crest-lined belly was flanked on both sides by strong, rear-curved scales that gripped in the place of legs and the length of the body possessed an almost haphazard series of detachable spikes up to 20 inches in length. Their heads were gripped, roughly spherical with rear-pointed spikes covering the head, the largest and longest of which formed a crown along the back of the skull. The jaws closed in an under-bite, lined with massive, incredibly strong bands of teeth that were attached to rotating lines of muscle, spinning around in layers towards the throat in the mouth. A large rostral horn jutted up at the tip of the snout, directly underneath sat the hooded, rounded eyes. A Whispering Death's wings were relatively small compared to the body, strong enough to carry the dragon and two, three or four Riders in flight and in addition to the trio of large claws at the wing joints the frontal edge was lined with hard, shiny projections. The typical main colours were slate grey, asphalt, to an almost metallic navy blue colour on the dorsum, fading to a greenish-cream colour ventrally. The cranial spikes faded to red at their tips as did the colour leading down to the tail and the eyes were a pale, almost mottled looking milky red colour throughout with no discernible pupil.

A Whispering Death's fire breath consisted of concentric rings of flame around a central stream, producing an expanding, battering fire. While they were able to fly low to the ground and could stay aloft for fair periods of time using both wings and a unique spiralling motion of the body, Whispering Deaths were naturally burrowers and spent most of their time underground. Whispering Deaths were a powerful, badass species, unmatched in its own turf save for its close cousin the Screaming Death. Their rotating rows of teeth had the capacity to shear through rock and dirt, allowing them to burrow at incredible speeds as their spikes and belly scales gripped the dirt, propelling them forward. Any of the spikes lining the body of this Boulder Class species could be detached and projected with deadly accuracy much like Deadly Nadders and Winter Dragons and the sheer number and rapid regrowth of the Whispering Death's spikes rendered it far more adept in a target contest.

Due to their mostly subterranean lifestyle, Whispering Deaths had lost the ability to process strong sunlight optically, their eyes sheathed over with protective layers of pigment, skin and scales to shield from dirt and rock. Instead, they relied on a form of infrared vision, which could be damaged temporarily by exposure to strong light, leading them to avoid it whenever possible. Their decreased visibility was countered by a fairly strong sense of smell and hearing but rendered them naturally defensive and territorial and difficult to calm and or befriend. Whispering Deaths were also known to hold grudges for long periods of time and had excellent memories but similarly would remember acts of kindness for much longer and would treat those they trusted with love, affection and care. In addition to their strength and spike defences, the fire Whispering Deaths possessed was unique, expanding rings of fire projected by the conical structure of the mouth that were extremely difficult to avoid and capable of weakening stone and other structures due to the repeated pounding force the fire was applied with.

Snaptrappers were 70 feet long with wingspans of 60 feet. Possessing heavy bodies with round torsos, Snaptrappers stood on four, squat, stumpy legs low to the ground and ending in long, sharp talons. Their tails were long, whip-like and much like its relative, the Hideous Zippleback, the tail split into two separate tips in the posterior third of the length. One of only a handful of naturally multiple-headed dragons and quite similar to Hydra, Snaptrappers had four separate, long necks that arose from the body, all thin, long and flexible, narrowing slightly up to the elongate, roughly ovular head. Each mouth bore a slight under-bite and protruding, sharp teeth, the lower jaw split into two halves to provide a massive gape. Each tongue was unique, split into three, thin, bulb-tipped appendages and a pair of large nostrils sat near the top of each snout on both sides of a prominent central ridge. The almond-shaped eyes were large and appeared to extend off the very back of the each head, behind which a pair of flexible, thin feelers replaced the more common horns. Rows of lanceolate crests, like those of a Changewing, ran down each neck, coalescing on the back into a single row that continued down the tail. Main colours were highly variable, overlapped with mottled patchworks of other colours with lightly coloured underbellies and yellow eyes.

For their Breath Weapon, Snaptrappers released sprays or streams of a powerful, bright green, enzymatic acid, very similar to the Breath Weapon of Changewings and capable of corroding most metals. Designed for stealth and ambush hunting, Snaptrappers were not nimble fliers, being somewhat slow and conspicuous in the sky. Snaptrappers were an odd species of dragon. Most likely closely related to Hideous Zipplebacks, they were superb ambush predators, preying on nearly anything that got close enough to trap and swallow whole. With colours resembling the mottled background of forest growth, the Snaptrapper hid itself within foliage and exposed its quartet of mouths which appeared like massive, blooming flowers complete with a trio of tongue tips disguised as anthers. Complexes of glands on the tongues and edges of the mouths secreted volatiles that mimicked the scent of various sweet attractants, from nectar to honey to even chocolate, drawing unsuspecting prey right in their jaws.

Despite the Snaptrapper's size, they preferred smaller prey items due to their odd jaw structure and subsequent inability to chew or tear larger prey well. Myths of Snaptrappers being able to swallow human beings whole were an exaggeration as they possess a disagreeable taste to dragons in general as with most other predators. Snaptrappers had a distinct love of damp, rainy places and were far more common in tropical regions than temperate climates, thriving in areas of thick foliage especially with a plethora of flowers present. Mud, unusually as most dragons liked to stay clean, was especially attractive to Snaptrappers and they often took time away from hunting to wallow and play in the substance after heavy rains. This was perhaps an additional method of camouflaging the dragon's presence or a protection against intense sun exposure as with their preference for dense foliage, Snaptrappers may have not been adapted for life out in full sunlight. Snaptrappers were typically a solitary species but could form bonds with other dragons and people, especially if said person or dragon shared many similarities with them.

Thunderdrums were 70 feet long with wingspans of 60 feet. With bodies that were roughly ovular in outline and laterally compressed, Thunderdrums resembled living dragon pancakes, supported by four, short, stumpy limbs that ended in sharp, webbed claws. Their tails were very long, nearly twice the length of the body and tapering narrowly to the tip. A Thunderdrum's neck was virtually non-existent, the rounded head merging almost directly to the body. The mouth stretched nearly the width of the head, ringed in long, sharp, needle-like teeth and a prominent narrow rostral horn sat right at the top of the snout above the nostrils, immediately which were the almond-shaped eyes. The rear of the jaw-line was lined by scaly flanges like a thin name and a row of narrow crests ran down from right behind the rostral horn all the way down to the tip of the tail. The main wings were wide and fin-like, the numerous spiny supports radiating out from the connection to the body rather than the wing joints which were adorned by a prominent, narrow, sharp claw. A secondary pair of wings extended just above the hind legs with a similar design. Main colours ranged from blue to green to purple with lighter underbellies and darker and small, white spots all over the body. Eyes were typically yellow.

A Thunderdrum's main defence was the capacity to produce deafening, sonic roars only as long as the dragon did not exhaust itself as was the case with other dragons. Lesser known were the ethanol-charged fireballs that could also be produced but these cost more energy to the dragon so they were rarely used. Thunderdrums were capable of fairly decent flight, being flattened and very aerodynamic but they were typically ocean-dwellers so they were very adept at swimming and manoeuvring underwater. Being a powerful species, at home in the sky, on the land or underwater, Thunderdrums were equipped with several unique abilities. By filling their lungs to almost 100 % capacity with air and then opening both its mouth and throat into a conical amplification chamber, Thunderdrums could produce roars that reached such amplitude as to be able to drop the barometric pressure around the dragon, condensing the water in the air and causing it to visibly vibrate as a result. The more dramatic effect of this was a sound that could shatter glass at over 100 yards, temporarily deafen opponents at a long distance for a few hours and even cause damage to the eardrums of any creature caught directly in the path of the roar within several yards, even stunning or rendering unconscious those who were very close. This concussive sound could also crack and or shatter rocks if hit at the right frequency, allowing Thunderdrums to modulate their attacks depending on their surroundings.

The side effect of this power was that Thunderdrums themselves could injure each other with this ability. To compensate, they could modulate their own roars to nearly any frequency needed and could even neutralize the attacks of others by directly disrupting the sound waves produced. Contrary to popular belief, Thunderdrums were not hard of hearing but could close off their hearing apparatuses externally and block it internally in order to avoid damage and so can make themselves, for all intents and purposes, temporarily deaf. Thunderdrums also used their same oral anatomy to produce expanding fireballs charged with natural alcohols, burning bright blue as they engulfed whatever was in the flame's path. This was far more energy-costly than roaring however, so Thunderdrums typically relied on their sonic blasts. They were also extremely agile despite their design, a prehensile tail able to pick up and grasp objects at great distances and with dexterity and strength and because they could flatten themselves so well they could travel extremely quickly underwater, like rays, or through narrow passes with ease. Thunderdrums were weary dragons but friendly to those they trusted and readily associated with people and dragons it recognized as friends. Within their own species, Thunderdrums often travelled in packs. They could be a very hard-headed species however, prone to thinking it knew what was best and not willing to admit they were wrong. Adolescents translated this into being very stubborn, free-willed and hard to handle if not dealt with in a way that includes patience and a firm voice and hand. However, once accustomed to being around others a Thunderdrum was a very loyal companion and they did not easily forget those they had not seen, even for years.

Grapple Grounders were 40 feet long with wingspans of 30 feet, elongate and serpentine in shape with a long, prehensile, whip-like tail and a neck of near-equal length. A Grapple Grounder's head was blunt and rounded, ending in a down-curved snout similar to a beak and bearing a single, sharp and short horn on the snout. Large, upward-curving, sharp horns ringed the back of the skull and a set of large, spinal spikes arose from the neck, shortening to blunt, rectangular, upright protrusions extended down the back and tail. The tail tip was enlarged into a sharp, barbed spade, sometimes used as the bludgeon end of a whip and the wings were stout with a single, sharp claw present on the inner side of the main joints. Their legs were moderately built and short, the dewclaws situated high up on the forearms and the rear legs and enlarged as spikes. Main colours were highly variable, usually red, green, yellow, blue, purple, black, white or other such colour with differently coloured saddle markings running down both sides of the back, neck and tail.

Grapple Grounders shot powerful, charged blasts similar to but not as strong as those of a Night Fury, capable of destructive explosions. With short wings and an elongate body, Grapple Grounders were capable of flying moderate distances but were better suited to a forest or underground habitat. Grapple Grounders were considered to be the pythons and kung-fu masters of the dragon world, their elongate bodies, powerful muscles and lightning fast movements, agility and reflexes granting them great power, defence and offence. Inhabiting areas of dense undergrowth or rocky outcrops, a Grapple Grounder's thin form allowed them to weave through tight spaces with ease and burrow with no issue, setting up ambush attacks or hiding in places where threats could not reach. Powerful claws, whip-like tails and strong teeth also meant heavy defences, able to apply great force in attacks.

Skrills were 40 feet long with wingspans of 50 feet. Powerfully built with two, short, stocky hind legs bearing long talons infused with conductive metals and sharp enough to cut with the slightest abrasion with no forelegs, providing a bipedal, wyvern gait. Their powerful, tapering tails were longer than the main body and their necks were short and thickly built. A Skrill's head was elongate, the jaws bearing a row of small but extremely sharp teeth surrounding a bifurcated tongue and the nostrils and eyes were positioned near the tip of the snout, the nostrils to the left and right and the eyes just behind the prominent, curved nasal horn. Their heads were wide at the back and were crowned by a ring of sharp, narrow spikes infused with conductive metals that nearly encircled the back of the skull. A row of sharp, long, erectile, conductive metal-rich spikes ran down the dragon's spinal cord to the tip of the tail which also bore two secondary rows of these spikes on the sides.

Their bellies and ventral ridges of their tails were edged in blunt protrusions that were also laced with conductive metals. A Skrill's wings were wide with very long supports and each bearing a massive, super sharp, metallic claw that were also conductive metal laced at the main joints. Main colours were highly variable but typically a dark, metallic grey, black, silver, white or electric shades of colours such as blue, purple/ violet or even green. Markings consisted of tear-drop shaped markings that descended from the main joint on the underside of the wings, double rows of spots on the upper-sides, a pair of stripes extending to the horns from the back of the eyes and irregular highlights along the body and tail.

Skrills were capable of storing and redirecting lightning and other powerful sources of electricity. Very fast, agile and manoeuvrable on their own, capable of reaching speeds of 200 mph. One special ability of Skrills was their ability to ride electric bolts, allowing them to fly at multiples of the speed of sound. Skrills were one of the most formidable dragons to ever exist. With spikes, claws and scales enriched with iron and other conductive metals, Skrills were natural lightning rods, attracting electricity from any source. However, due to their natural affinity for lightning storms, Skrills often garnered energy from lightning bolts. With mild electrokinetic abilities, Skrills could use their spikes to catch, utilise and ride the energy from lightning, meaning over short periods of time they could exceed multiples of the speed of sound and travel very long distances, though without that supercharge Skrills were rather slow when compared to Night Furies.

They could also redirect and store electricity, able to take over four billion volts of electricity at a time and fire that same power with incredible accuracy from their mouths. That energy could be stored for extremely long periods of time and could be called up at will. Skrills were very territorial and high-tempered, making them loners by nature and was one of the few dragons that could rival Night Furies. That could drive them into ferocious battles with other dragons but could also blind them to traps despite their extreme intelligence. However, if injured or trapped, Skrills could stay dormant for decades, the electric energy they harboured keeping them alive even when frozen in glaciers of ice until they were awakened. Their electric storage ability produced powerful static fields, one of the few things that could give away these masters of stealth and it allowed Skrills to detect other creatures even in thick, dark clouds or very dark, nearly-impossible to-see conditions. The only serious weaknesses Skrills possessed were their volatile temper and inability to redirect electricity in water, thanks to the conductive interference of the liquid. During the Dragon Raids, Skrills were very elusive and very difficult to catch but there were times when one or two were captured, one of the many reasons not much was known about them. The symbol of the Berserker Tribe was a Skrill and they were once known to enslave captive Skrills, chain them up and use them to attack other settlements but ever since peace was made between Berk and the Berserker Tribes, it no longer happened.

Night Furies were 40 feet long with wingspans of 60 feet. Streamlined, lean bodies bearing four strong, muscular legs, each tipped in sharp claws, able to flex and grasp. Their heads were large and rounded with two large ears and sensory flaps surrounding the neck. Two major wings of wide proportions with a secondary pair set just behind and above the rear legs. Wide, triangular back ridges were present, able to extend and split into two rows at will for increased manoeuvrability and stabilizing flaps lining the long tail and lower legs. Two tail fins were present close to the tip of the tail, used in balance and directional control. Teeth were sharp, strong and retractable, disappearing into the gums and popping out again at will. Night Furies were always varying shades of black with lighter or darker markings of various shapes, patterns and locations, usually hard to see unless in strong lighting. Eyes were highly variable, coming in nearly colour except for dark shades and black. The most common eye colours were blue then green.

A Night Fury's Breath Weapon was acetylene-laced plasma charges designed to explode upon impact. They could control their fire to an extreme extent, able to release small, steady streams to produce coal beds or individual charges. Their firepower was extreme with the explosive capacity of a bomb, capable of levelling a large house in one blast. Unless targets were small and or moving very quickly, Night Furies were famous for uncanny accuracy, never missing their target unless distracted. One of the most fastest breeds of dragon, Night Furies were able to exceed the speed of sound in short bursts and could fly long distances without stopping at speeds of 300 mph. Under high speed or diving conditions, the ridges along the spinal cord and the wing alignment created a signature shriek famously noted during night-time attacks.

Due to their great power, Night Furies had been hunted by Hags-Fiends and humans for as long as they can remember. For that reason, the number of Night Furies known to still be living was very low and the remaining Night Furies fled into hiding with very few mingling with other dragons and humans. Other dragons to share that fate were Shadow Raiders and other powerful breeds of dragons that posed a significant threat to Hags-Fiends and or humans. Night Furies were extremely loyal and intelligent, protecting friends, family and innocents with their lives and were one of the only non-traditional Alpha breeds that could take on the role of Alphas. The ridges along their spinal cords and surrounding scales would glow fluoresce bright sapphire blue or violet at will. Naturally curious and creative, Night Furies were renowned for their intelligence. Excellent nocturnal vision and a unique control of sound were also notable as Night Furies were able to release low-pitched screams that could incapacitate enemies and high frequencies were used to echolocate with their extremely acute hearing able to pick up extreme detail even in tight, dark places or long distances. During the Dragon Raids, Night Furies were hardly ever seen and thus not much was known about them.

Each different breed of dragon was feared during the time of the war but Skrills and Night Furies were at the very top of the fear ladder. It seemed Night Furies were responsible for taking out catapults and ballista during Dragon Raids and every breed of dragon seemed to have a job to do. Stoick was standing on a catapult platform battling a Monstrous Nightmare when a loud, ballistic shriek sounded from the night sky, drawing rapidly closer to the giant, stationary, boulder-throwing contraption. The Monstrous Nightmare Stoick was battling smirked and flew away. "Night Fury! Get down!" A Viking shouted as a bright blue fireball struck the catapult and exploded destroying the tower. "Jump!" Stoick yelled as the structure collapsed. Night Furies never stole food, never showed themselves and most importantly...never missed. No known Viking on Berk or anywhere else had ever killed a Night Fury. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu and their Familiars were hoping it stayed that way.

And speaking of Familiars... Hiccup felt a mind brush up against his own and opened the mental link so they could speak. "Hiccup, what is happening?" Sprinter's voice asked and Hiccup could sense the Reindeer's concern and fear seeping across their link. "Oh, the usual. Night Furies blowing stuff up, Terrible Terrors sneaking around. Astrid, Nava, Zena and Alvis are putting out fires. Aniu, Sorina, Swiftwing and I are still in the forge. How are you guys going? Are you four still inside our Home?" Hiccup replied. "Yes, we are but we are getting a little antsy. It feels wrong you eight being out there and we are not with you." Sprinter replied. ""I know, Sprinter and I am sorry." Hiccup replied. "Stay safe. We will be all right and waiting for you to come back." Sprinter added. "We will be back in a few hours, I hope. This raid looks like it is going to take that long and Gobber expects us to have our hands and talons on deck." Swiftwing told him.

Both he and Hiccup sensed Sprinter nod over their link and then close it. Aniu and Sorina were having a similar mental conversation with Merlin over their Bond. Gobber was replacing his prosthetic with a prosthetic axe. "Man the fort. They need me out there. And you four, stay. Put. There." Hiccup, Aniu, Swiftwing and Sorina gave him innocent looks. "You know what I mean." Gobber said and ran out into the battlefield with a battle cry. "So I guess we just stay put here?" Aniu asked. "Yep, despite how boring it is." Hiccup said. "You two are fixing weapons they need desperately." Sorina scolded them. "You know what they say: time flies when you are having fun." Swiftwing added. Hiccup and Aniu smiled at each other and focused on their work, keeping their mind links open in case any of their Familiars, Astrid or Nava wanted to talk to them.

 

Author's Note: I am writing these dragon descriptions with what we know instead of what the Vikings know while they are still fighting dragons because we learn new stuff about Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf-Belch all the time and writing only what the Vikings know then is quite problematic. I am sure you readers will understand. HawkTooth's Two Worlds Collide: the Book of Dragons is extremely helpful. I do not know what I do without it so big thanks to HawkTooth, you are awesome. Also, I am writing the descriptions in past tense. I do not know why but it is easier and more understandable for me and perhaps for you. If any of you have complaints about this story, this chapter, parts of it or things I have added in such as the dragons, please do not complain and speak politely without insults.


	3. Soul-Bonding and Cove Campers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu reunite with their families and both Humans remember when their Elf-Faes Soul-Mates showed them their Bird and Mammal Forms before they begin teaching them how to shape-shift into their own Familiar Forms. Then they and their Familiars leave to find the Cove where their Soul-Bonded Dragons are waiting for them and when are they are Soul-Bonded, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu become Soul-Bonded Dragon Riders with Toothless the male Night Fury, Stormfly the female Deadly Nadder, Icicle the female Winter Dragon and Heatwave the male Summer Dragon as their Soul-Bonded Dragons. They also meet and are introduced to their siblings, a quartet of Night Fury siblings, a group of five Skrill siblings, a female Griffin and Alicorn, a male Hippogriff and Peryton and a female Fire Phoenix who call themselves the Cove Campers. The four Soul-Mates and their Familiars learn of the evil, monstrous and tyrannical Dragon Queen who forces her Dragon slaves to raid Viking settlements and that she has allied herself with Hags-Fiends. The Children of Sunheela agree to begin their training.

Chapter 3: Bondings and the Cove Campers

 

The Dragon Raid ended before dawn and the surviving dragons carried everything they had managed to steal all the while supporting their injured fellows as they flew away back to their nest. The surviving Vikings of Berk were left to clean up the village, rebuild, take stock of what they had lost and how much of it they had left, count and mourn their dead and heal their injured. As the sun rose over the horizon, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu felt an increasing urge to go looking for their Soul-Dragons and so they waited for the right time to leave. When they reunited after the battle, bearing soot stains, cuts, scratches and slight bruises and burns, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu leaned into each other and embraced, wrapping their arms and wings around their Soul-Mates as they did after every time they were separated from them. Their Soul-Bond did not allow them to be separated for long without drawing them back together if it was strained.

Thanks to them being together almost every waking moment except for the times when they had to bathe, go to the privies or other similar such things that required privacy, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's Soul-Mate Bond fully stabilised during the first two months they were together and they already loved each other, showing their love and affection through gazes, touches, kind words and hugging each other longer than necessary. Their families knew the signs of young, true love when they saw them and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were already flourishing in their love for each other. They had not even shared their first kisses yet but were content to let their relationship grow on its own without any rushing or force. Stoick, Arthur, Ingrid, Fengo, Namara, Theodore, Nala, Mirandel, Steven, Anna and Niam gave them relationship advice which Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu accepted gracefully, blushing quite regularly.

Before long, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu split up again to check on their families. Hiccup and Swiftwing headed over to the Chief's House to see Stoick and Thuggory who lived with them in Hiccup's former room. Sprinter caught up to them along the way and Hiccup hugged his Reindeer Familiar in relief. "Toothless will be expecting us soon. Time is of the essence." He told them. "I know but Dad and Thuggory will panic and send out search parties if they do not find us as soon as possible." Hiccup replied. "Oh, do I not know it, Hiccup and Sprinter. Stoick is overprotective like a mother Grizzly Bear." Swiftwing muttered. Hiccup and Sprinter laughed in response although Hiccup laughed like a normal Human, Sprinter's laugh was more of braying even if he was laughing like a Human in his mind. Stoick and Thuggory were putting out fires around their House when Hiccup and Sprinter walked and Swiftwing flew up to them, landing on Sprinter's back.

As soon as they saw him, Stoick and Thuggory marched up to Hiccup and hugged him fiercely in relief. Hiccup gasped for breath and patted both of them on their backs. "I missed you too, guys." Hiccup wheezed as they released him. "We missed you, Hic. You should be visiting your father and foster brother more." Thuggory scolded him with a gentle slap to the back. "Typical teenagers. Forgetting about their families as soon as they move out. I trust you went straight to Gobber at least." Stoick grumbled, glaring at Hiccup sternly. "Yep. Aniu and I helped him fix and forge and sharpen weapons all throughout the raid. Swiftwing and Sorina aided us as well." Hiccup replied. Stoick smiled proudly, patted Hiccup on the back, rubbed Sprinter's snout and stroked Swiftwing's feathers as gently as he could. Thuggory did the same and both Familiars nuzzled them. "Ah, back off, you big beast." Stoick muttered, pushing Sprinter away affectionately. The male Reindeer snorted and nudged Stoick and Thuggory with his great rack of antlers, nearly dislodging Swiftwing in the process.

"So, what do you guys need help with?" Hiccup asked. "Hiccup, you will help Thuggory and I cut apart debris with axes and we will hitch Sprinter to a sleigh and tow it away. Swiftwing will search anywhere where we will have easy access. As for putting out fires, we will use Sprinter to tow bucket of water back and forth from the water stations to fires. The rest of us will put out the fires. Let us get going." Stoick ordered, quickly turning into Stoick the Chief from Stoick the Father. "Aye, aye, Chief." Hiccup and Thuggory chorused and chortled, looked at each other and laughed harder. Stoick smiled and cuffed them gently over their heads before going to grab a harness for Sprinter and hitch him to the sleigh which the Reindeer was willing to do to help and had given them his full permission. Hiccup and Thuggory grabbed buckets of water and began putting out fires when Thuggory thought of something and grinned.

"Hey, Hic. Have you, Astrid, Nava and Aniu been snogging or fucking lately?" He asked mischievously. Hiccup nearly dropped his bucket in shock before regaining his senses and throwing it over Thuggory, soaking him even as he began laughing hysterically. "BOYS!" Stoick roared when Hiccup was just about to tackle Thuggory in revenge. Not willing to risk Stoick the Vast's wrath, both boys quickly returned to work and Swiftwing pecked both of them on the ears in scolding. "That bird of yours is mean." Thuggory complained. "Well, he has to be when you open your big, fat mouth." Hiccup replied. "Big, fat mouth, hey?" Thuggory growled. Hiccup smirked and knowing Stoick was nearby and Swiftwing and Sprinter were watching and listening, Thuggory glared at Hiccup and gave him the "I am watching you" gesture. Hiccup mischievously replied with an "Oh, I am so scared now" gesture. Swiftwing cuffed them both over their heads with his wings and Hiccup and Thuggory both returned to work, muttering.

 

Arthur, Ingrid, Aster, Erika and Finnley Hofferson were preparing breakfast when Astrid and Zena walked and flew inside and Willow waited outside. Astrid had barely closed the door when both of her younger siblings ran up to their big sister and hugged her. "Hey, demons." Astrid greeted them affectionately and hugged them both before standing up to hug Aster and their parents when they walked over. "There is my young warrior-ess." Arthur laughed, giving Astrid a gently smack on the back. A male Human Viking of 42 years old, Arthur Hofferson was widely renowned as warrior and a true Viking, strong, fearless and ferocious. He had long blonde hair, sky blue eyes and a loud, booming, deep voice. He wore a sleeves, dark blue tunic, black trousers and dark blue leather boots. For armour he wore a Viking helmet with horns and spikes, leather vambrace and gauntlets, metal pauldrons and chain metal over his tunic.

"Give her a break, Arthur. She does not have to be a warrior every minute of every day." His wife and the mother of his children Ingrid scolded. A Viking Spear-Wife and a loving mother both, Ingrid was strong, matronly, tough, fearless and fiery-tempered. A muscular, thick-set and heavily built woman, traits she shared with her sister the Chief of the Bog Burglars Bertha, thus making Astrid and Camicazi cousins, Ingrid had long golden hair braided in a style similar to her daughter's and worn by most Viking Spearwives of Berk and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a deep blue Viking woman dress designed for combat with a thick, studded leather overskirt, white leggings, deep blue leather boots, leather vambraces, metal pauldrons and a gold necklace with a sapphire pendant, gifted to her by her husband. Ingrid had once wielded a battle axe with two half-moon blades but she had given it to Aster when he had begun Dragon Training.

Speaking of Aster, he shared his mother's muscular, thick-set and heavy build, his father's sky blue eyes and his sister's golden-blonde hair. As for his clothing and armour, Aster followed his father's fashion choices in that regard. Erika was a sassy, little tomb with a powerful temper and a fiery glare to match. She had blonde hair, sky blue eyes and wore a red long-sleeved tunic, black leggings, brown leather boots and a pink skirt. Erika was ten years old and her younger brother Finnley, named after their paternal uncle who died fighting a Flightmare, was five, born only one year after their father's brother's death. He had golden hair, sapphire blue eyes and wore nearly the same clothes as his sister but meant for boys and coloured blue, black and white. The Hofferson clan was known for its strength, endurance and durability, meeting any challenge with ease and relishing in battle for they were among Berk's most capable warriors.

"So, how many fires did you put out tonight? Directly." Aster asked, hiding his love and pride for his sister behind a stern façade, although a smile threatened to break though. "Oh, too many to count but I suppose that is a very good thing when you are doing your best to save and protect your village and dragons are trying to destroy it." Astrid replied and Aster's stern façade broke as he smiled proudly and lovingly. "Good job, sis. It seems like every fire we put out, another ten blaze in their place but as long we keep putting them out and never giving up, we have a fighting chance." He patted Astrid on the back and both siblings went to join their family at the dining table to have breakfast. They ate in silence and try as she might, Astrid was unable to keep her mind off Stormfly and their upcoming first meeting. Zena was eating a big fish and Willow was outside grazing. Noticing Arthur, Ingrid and Aster glancing at her in concern, Erika and Finnley were too busy eating and talking with their mouths full, Astrid gave them a reassuring smile and told them a lot of things were on her mind. Fortunately for her, they respected her privacy and did not ask what she was thinking about.

 

"So how long do we have until Icicle expects us?" Edme asked Nava as they and Alvis walked or flew, in Alvis's case to Nava's family's house where Theodore, Nala, Niam, Nyra and Mira lived. "She told me we should sleep first before coming to her since we spent the whole night awake." Nava replied. "That is a good idea considering we do not want to meet Icicle for the first time half-asleep." Alvis said, barely holding back a yawn. "Yeah, she told me she wants us wide awake for the Bonding and that she and her friends have much to tell us." Nava said. "Well, let us visit your family, have breakfast, go home, have a sleep for a few hours, leave and then go find Icicle and her friends." Edme said. "In my opinion, it is rude to keep ladies waiting, particularly dragonesses. It is most impolite." Alvis replied. "Well, are you not a ladies' bird, you little charmer? I bet girls fawn over you." Edme teased. "You know what they say, Edme, being kind and polite brings you much further than being mean and rude." Alvis said and Edme nodded her large head in agreement, smiling.

Nava smiled at their friendly bickering and then smiled again when his family's house appeared just up ahead. Walking and flying the last several metres to the door, Nava and Alvis opened it and went inside, closing the door behind them while Edme stayed outside because of the size of her body. Sometimes, being a Dire Wolf nearly the size of a horse and growing bigger was quite difficult and inconvenient because she could not shape-shift into a different, smaller Form although she could use magic to shrink herself but that would take strength and energy she needed for the day ahead. Inside the house, Theodore, Nala and Nyra were cooking breakfast in the kitchen and Niam was playing with Mira to tire her out before she had to go back to bed. Mirandel, Steven, Melinda, Alinda, Trevor and Irwing were in their own house, either sleeping or cooking and eating breakfast. Upon seeing her other brother, Mira ran away from Niam, ignoring his protest and into Nava's arms. He picked up her up and hugged her, wrapping his wings around both of them and relishing in holding his little sister.

"Hey, Mira. Are you okay? Did the Dragon Raid scare you?" Nava asked her and Mira nodded. "I am okay. I was scared but Mummy, Daddy, Niam, Nyra and I took shelter in the underground bunker. They read me books and played with me until I fell asleep. " She replied in her sweet, soft, lispy, little girl accent. Being only five years old, Mira had not yet lost her lisp and that sometimes made her hard to understand and a quiet talker. Every Viking Home had a bunker and an escape route built underneath in the ground to provide a safe place for children to hide without fear of the house burning down and or collapsing with them in it. They were also built in a way Whispering Deaths would be hard-pressed to accidently or not tunnel in on them. Nava smiled and gently ruffled her hair, being careful of the tiny horns barely hidden and underneath the silver-blonde tresses so similar to his own. "That is my brave, little sister." He replied and Mira smiled.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" She asked sweetly. "Are you kidding me? I am starving. Alvis and Edme are too." Nava exclaimed quietly. Mira giggled and let her brother put her down so they could walk to the dining table and sit down to eat with their family. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us, my smart little brother." Niam teased. "Or maybe I did not want to come here just to be teased by you." Nava retorted. "Boys, enough. If both of you start arguing or worse, fighting, then I will smack you both over your heads and lock you two in a room until both of you remember that you are brothers." Nyra hissed ferociously. "You tell them, Nyra! You tell them they are being mean to each other. Naughty brothers they are." Mira replied and Niam and Nava stared at her while Nyra smirked. "Traitor." Both brothers hissed. "Mira ought to be rewarded every time she stops her brothers for arguing or worse, fighting." Theo grinned and Mira giggled. "Breakfast is ready. Eat up, we have much to do today." Nala said. So do I. Nava thought.

 

Aniu, Sorina and Merlin used Air magic to blow the smoke away as they approached the house in which Fengo, Namara, Anna, Acer and Arin lived. Like Nava's family's house, her family's home was a lovely, two-story Viking house with elements of their Elf-Fae culture mixed in to create a wonderful Elf-Fae/ Viking home. It had bedrooms, bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen and everything they could need to live safely and comfortably on Berk. "This village sure is quite different from Central Village on Elf-Fae Island yet similar at the same time." Sorina commented. "Yes, regular attacks and raids by hundreds or perhaps even thousands of dragons can have detrimental effects on anyone and anywhere." Merlin agreed. "All the more reason to end this war, it goes against our very nature, conscience and moral code to allow this suffering and strife to continue." Aniu said, speaking from her very heart and soul. "Spoken like a true Child of Sunheela." Sorina smiled. "Evelyn will be proud as am I." Merlin agreed. Aniu smiled and lifted her Pendant out of her tunic to hold it in her palm and stare at it, brushing her thumb over the smooth surface thoughtfully and aware of the Purified Phoenix Tears and Star-Steel Daggers on her belt and the Ironwood Battle Sticks on her back.

"I still cannot believe I am a Child of Sunheela." She whispered. "Neither can I but here we are and that is what we are." Sorina and Merlin replied. Their conversation ended when they stopped right outside the door and Aniu opened it and went in with Sorina while Merlin waited outside. Namara was resting on the couch in the living room with her wings wrapped and folded around herself and her hands above her unborn children while Fengo, Anna and Acer cooked breakfast and Arin helped set up the table. Seeing she was still awake, Aniu slowly went over and Namara opened her eyes. "There is my girl." She smiled sleepily, emerald green eyes brightening at the sight of currently youngest daughter. Aniu knelt by her side and kissed her mother lovingly on the forehead, reaching over to rest a hand and one wing on her mother's hands and wings. Still dressed in her night clothes, it was easy to see Namara had just gotten out of bed and her golden hair and wing feathers were ruffled from sleep.

"Hey, Mum. How are you?" Aniu asked gently and softly. "I am doing well, sweetheart." Namara replied. She was then eight months pregnant and feeling the effects, suffering swollen feet, a sore back, stiff wings, aching horns and constant tiredness, hunger, mood swings and cravings. Fengo, ever the dutiful, loving husband, did everything he could to relieve Namara's aches and burdens and care for her whenever he could, often massaging her body, cooking Namara her favourite meals, helping her bathe and dress and sating her needs, which had greatly increased because of her pregnancy. Aniu thanked the gods Fengo and Namara had warded their room against any sounds escaping and locked the door whenever in the throes of intimacy for the sake of their children. Anna, Acer, Aniu and Arin relished in their parents loving each other so much but it was a wonder how they did not have more children what with all the sex they had been having.

No matter how old they were and even if they had been having sex with their own lovers, there were not many people who wanted to catch their parents in the act. Fortunately, Fengo and Namara remembered to lock their door, close the windows and cast spells to prevent them from being heard, seen or even smelled. Out of all of his siblings, Arin was the only one who had not yet received the 'birds and the bees' talk on puberty, sex and pregnancies because of his age. All Elf-Faes had menstrual cycles and bled from their vaginas once every season unlike female Humans who had their periods every month. Even when fully clothed, it was easy to tell male Elf-Faes apart from female Elf-Faes even though all of them the reproductive organs and genitalia of both genders. Because breasts were mostly fatty tissue, both males and females were able to lactate and breastfeed babies even though a male's breasts were very small compared to a female's.

As for their unborn twin siblings, Fengo, Namara, Anna, Acer, Aniu, Arin, Sorina and Merlin could not wait and were very excited for their birth. Babies were precious to Elf-Faes and their births were widely celebrated by friends and family alike. Sorina flew in after Aniu and landed on the armrest of the couch. Merlin cam in soon after, having used magic to shrink himself to a more suitable size so he could fit in the house more safely and comfortably. Namara reached up with both hands to stroke them. Sorina and Merlin leaned into her touch and nuzzled her. Fengo, Anna, Acer and Arin walked into the room seconds later, smiling when they saw Aniu, Sorina and Merlin. "Everyone, dinner is ready." Fengo said. "Coming, my love." Namara yawned and Fengo helped her sit up slowly, taking a few seconds to wait for her dizziness to subside before standing up. Both lovers hugged and kissed then led their children, the Barn Owl and the shrunken Dire Wolf into the dining room.

Namara sat down on her chair with slight difficulty and Fengo helped her before sitting in the chair beside his wife. "So, Ni, how have things been going between you, Nava, Hiccup and Astrid? Any kissing or...more...yet?" Fengo asked Aniu. "No, Dad, we have not kissed yet but we have been hugging and sharing the same bed while only talking, cuddling and sleeping." Aniu replied. "That is good. At least you are not forcing it to go faster than it should. Only fools rush in, I say." Anna said. "Yeah, relationships take time to grow and flourish but I can see you, Nava, Hiccup and Astrid are getting closer every day." Acer said. "Aniu, when are you and your Soul-Mates going to find your Soul-Dragons?" Arin asked. Aniu froze before remembering she had told her family, in private away from overhearing ears of course, about how she and her Soul-Mates had Soul-Dragons waiting for them and about how they were to bring back the Order of Dragon Riders. "Considering we spent the entirety of last night awake and have not had any sleep yet, Nava, Astrid, Hiccup and I are going to get a couple of hours sleep so we can our Soul-Dragons for the first time awake and alert." She said and so the conversation drifted to Dragons, Dragon Riders and the War as they ate breakfast.

 

After they finished eating breakfast with their families, Hiccup, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Astrid, Zena, Willow, Nava, Alvis, Edme, Aniu, Sorina and Merlin went back to their Soul-Bond-Ling Home with drooping eyes, shuffling feet, paws or hooves and slumped wings, thinking longingly of the beds waiting for them where they lie down, close their eyes and sleep but thanks to their increased stamina, Hiccup, Swiftwing and Sprinter were more energetic than the others even though they knew they had to get some sleep. They met up outside the door that led into their dimensional home. Most of them were too tired to talk and simply headed for their rooms. "Hey, guys." Hiccup greeted his Soul-Mates who simply smiled sleepily at him. Together, they went into their room, removed their Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks, Purified Phoenix Tears, Children of Sunheela Pendants and boots, Astrid also removed her skirt and shoulder pauldrons, pulled back the blankets and sheets on their bed, lay down and pulled them back over themselves, cuddling up to each other. "Good night." They yawned and fell asleep.

 

A few hours later, they woke up and knowing they were not in any real hurry as there were several hours left until sundown, simply lay there in each other's arms and Nava and Aniu's wings, enjoying the peace and quiet. "Just think, by tonight we will have found our Soul-Dragons and Aniu's First Soul-Phoenix." Nava mused. "Yeah, it will change everything and nothing will be the same again." Hiccup replied, having been the first to wake up. "Do not forget our First Soul-Siblings who are also aliens from other worlds." Aniu said. "Yeah, but we have to find Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave first." Astrid reminded her. Unable to lie in bed anymore as they were too excited, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu got out of bed, brushed their hair and wing feathers, and put their boots, armour, Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks, Purified Phoenix Tears and Children of Sunheela Pendants back on, opening their door and meeting Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin outside in the hallway.

Not knowing if they would get the opportunity to eat once they left, the twelve Children of Sunheela ate lunch then cleaned up. "We all ready to go?" Hiccup asked and everyone replied the affirmative. They walked or flew out of the kitchen and to the main door, opening it and heading outside. Because of the fear that someone might mistake them for Dragons, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina only ever went flying in their Bird Forms around the village but in the safety and privacy of their Home where they could shape-shift into any Form they wanted. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu smiled as they remembered Nava and Aniu showing Hiccup and Astrid their Bird, Mammal and Dragon Forms and what a glorious day that had been. Nava and Aniu had told Hiccup and Astrid as much as they could about their Dragon Forms and when both of them requested they shape-shift into them, they did so. The memory replayed itself in their minds.

(Flashback scene)

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were walking through the forest and enjoying the scenery while Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin did so somewhere else to give the four Soul-Mates their privacy, having only been living in their Home for a few days when Hiccup asked a question that had been nagging at him. "Nava, Aniu, when are you two going to show us your other Forms?" He asked. Nava and Aniu stopped and glanced at each other. The four of them had been busy the past few days so they had not gotten any time to do that. "What is the matter, guys? Hiccup and I might get a fright but we will not think any differently of you two once we get over the shock." Astrid said. "Are you sure because Aniu and I do not really want our Soul-Mates charging at us with weapons drawn on instinct." Nava said. "Have you two so little faith in us? I am sure that our Soul-Bond will enable us to recognise each other no matter what Form we are in." Hiccup replied. "Even though our people have been at war with Dragons for centuries, I am sure will not be scared and run away or try to hurt you because are we not trying to figure out a way to end this war?" Astrid inquired.

Nava and Aniu glanced at each other again and nodded, swayed and convinced by Hiccup and Astrid's compelling and logical arguments. "Okay but I think you two should stand back. Nava and I do not accidently hurt both of you even though we will start with our Bird Forms." Aniu said. Hiccup and Astrid nodded and moved away from Nava and Aniu who also moved away from each other so they would have enough room to shape-shift safely. Once Hiccup and Astrid had backed away, Nava and Aniu concentrated and shape-shifted: Nava into his Golden Eagle Form and Aniu into her Barn Owl Form. Their shape-shifting complete, Nava and Aniu gestured at Hiccup and Astrid to come closer to them and perched on a boulder high enough for them to be level with their faces. Hiccup and Astrid approached awe-struck, admiring their two Elf-Fae Soul-Mates' Bird Forms. At Nava and Aniu's signal, both of them slowly reached out and gently touched them, stroking their soft feathers. Nava and Aniu closed their eyes in bliss and leaned into Hiccup and Astrid's touches.

"Your feathers are so soft and beautiful." Astrid marvelled. "What do your Mammal Forms look like?" Hiccup asked after a few minutes. "If both of you want to know, then both of you will have to back away further than you did last time." Nava said. "I warn you two, Nava and I are as big as Edme and Merlin in our Dire Wolf Forms." Aniu added. Hiccup and Astrid nodded and moved away, giving Nava and Aniu room to shape-shift into their Dire Wolf Forms that time. When their transformations were complete, Hiccup and Astrid once again slowly moved forward, admiring them and then touching them and stroking their fur which was so thick their hands were nearly buried by it. Nava and Aniu made sure their wings did not accidently hit Hiccup and Astrid and they once again enjoyed their touches. "I wonder if Astrid and I can ride on your backs in these Forms?" Hiccup inquired. "You two can but do not forget we have yet to teach you two how to ride on Sprinter and Willow and shape-shift into your Reindeer and Bird Forms." Nava said.

"Sprinter and Willow will get jealous if you two ride on us first so both of you best wait." Aniu added. "And now, lucky last, our Dragon Forms. Both of you will have to move way back for this." Nava said and Hiccup and Astrid nodded, which they seemed to be doing a lot of that day and backed away several feet. However, both Elf-Faes realized Hiccup and Astrid had not moved away far enough. Aniu raised an eyebrow at them. "More." She said and Hiccup and Astrid backed away again but not far enough. "More." Aniu said again and both Humans obeyed. Nava smiled in amusement. "More, more, more...perfect. That is far enough." She said when Hiccup and Astrid had backed away far enough. "Ready?" Aniu asked and Hiccup and Astrid nodded. "On three...two...one...shape-shift." Nava said and both Elf-Faes shape-shifted into their Dragon Forms.

When the flashes of sapphire blue and emerald green light disappeared, Nava and Aniu were standing there, proud and tall, on all four clawed and scaled legs supported their large, scaled bodies, gazing down at Hiccup and Astrid with reptilian eyes. Even in their Dragon Forms, the Winter Dragon and Summer Dragon were still unmistakeably Nava and Aniu. Shielding their eyes from the bright flashes of light, Hiccup and Astrid lowered their hands and stared at Nava and Aniu in awe, eyes wide and jaws dropped as they admired their two Soul-Mates Dragon Forms, drinking in their large sizes, their bodies and the colour of their scales. "Wow." They breathed. "So...what do you two think of us?" Aniu asked shyly. "Both of you are so...cool and amazing." Hiccup gasped. "Do not forget awe-inspiring and magnificent." Astrid added and both Nava and Aniu blushed. "Would both of you...like to...touch us? Do not worry, Aniu and I are not that hot or cold and we definitely will not bite." Nava said.

Hiccup and Astrid nodded, both of them seemed to be doing a lot of that lately and approached Nava and Aniu slowly so they could admire all of their features. When they were close enough, both Humans slowly reached up and taking a moment to acknowledge the special moment, gently rested their hands on both Dragon's snouts: Hiccup resting his hand on Nava's snout and feeling the gentle cold that reminded him of snow and the smooth texture of his scales. Astrid rested her hand on Aniu's snout and felt the heat that reminded of Summer and the smooth texture of her scales before they switched over, not wanting to make their Elf-Fae Soul-Mates feel favoured over another. Both Nava and Aniu purred at Hiccup and Astrid's touches and let them stroke their scales, purring even more and gently nuzzling them. "This is incredible...and historic." Hiccup marvelled. "I know, right. This changes everything." Astrid agreed.

"Do both of you want us to show you two how we fly, breathe our Breath Weapons and such?" Nava asked. "Are you kidding me? Of course I do." Hiccup asked enthusiastically. "Most definitely." Astrid grinned. "Which one do you two want us to do first?" Aniu asked. "Breath Weapons!" Hiccup and Astrid exclaimed simultaneously. "All right, Aniu, you go first." Nava said. Aniu bared her fangs in a smile and raised her head, inhaling a deep breath then exhaling a powerful flow of hot golden fire into the sky, burning red hot and sun bright against the blueness. She held it for several seconds then stopped. "All right, Nava, your turn." Aniu grinned. Nava smiled and opened his jaws, inhaling then exhaling a stream of freezing cold ice and forming a giant block of it in front of him with frost and snow around. "Show off." Aniu muttered affectionately. "If I am a show off, then you are one too." Nava grinned at her and Aniu rolled her emerald green eyes.

"Can you two show us how both of you fly now?" Hiccup requested. "I much prefer seeing you two fly in your Humanoid Forms first." Astrid added. "All right but let us get to a place where we have a better take off and landing point and you two have a good place to watch us." Aniu said and led them to a cliff edge overlooking a valley. Both she and Nava shape-shifted back into their Humanoid Forms and stood on the edge of the cliff. "Be prepared to be amazed." Nava grinned. "On three...two...one...GO!" Both he and Aniu counted down and jumped off the cliff. Hiccup and Astrid ran to the edge of the cliff and watched as Nava and Aniu plunged down, opening their wings and then levelling out and flying over the valley, spiralling and looping, twisting and turning, rolling and soaring, diving and descending and ascending their way through the sky much to the awe and amazement of their two Human Soul-Mates. It was obvious to them that Aniu was a better, more agile, balanced and flexible flier than Nava but even so flying came naturally to them as they flew with ease.

Every half hour or so, Nava and Aniu would shape-shift into either their Bird Forms, Winged Dire Wolf Forms or Dragon Forms and perform a bunch of tricks and manoeuvres to wow their audience. Nava and Aniu flew and Hiccup and Astrid watched for hours until hunger, thirst and exhaustion called them back to their dining room and their bedroom for dinner and sleep. A they watched Nava and Aniu fly, the urge to join them in the sky grew in power and the next day, Nava, Aniu, Edme and Melrin taught them how to ride Sprinter and Willow through the forest and Edme and Merlin through the sky, allowing Hiccup and Astrid to experience flying onboard a Winged Animal's back for the first time. After that, Nava, Aniu, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin taught Hiccup and Astrid how to shape-shift into their Barn Owl, Golden Eagle and Reindeer Forms and how to stand, walk, fly, eat, drink, urinate, defecate and everything else they needed to learn. By the end of the month, the lessons and the experiences drew them closer and strengthened their connections and Bonds.

(End Flashback)

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu mounted Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin and Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina flew above them. "All right, let us go." Hicup said and at their Rider's signals, the two Reindeer and Dire Wolves began walking in the direction of the forest, excitement, relief and joy blooming in their hearts, minds and souls. They knew what would happen that day would change everything. To anyone who saw, they looked like they were only going for a ride into the forest when in fact what they were doing was much more than just a ride. They were going to follow their destiny and find their Soul-Dragons, Bond with them, learn how to be Soul-Bonded Dragon Riders and become true Children of Sunheela, learning and training all they needed to learn and train. The fate of Berk, Vikings, Humans, Dragons, Elf-Faes and the world was counting on them and they vowed to protect them and make Athelon a better, safer and happier place to live. "May the blessings of Sunheela be with us." They all thought as one.

 

Elsewhere in the forest, four Dragons and a Fire Phoenix waited in a deep, lush crater in the ground complete with a lake for their Soul-Riders. "How long do you three think our Soul-Riders will be?" The male Night Fury asked. "My Soul-Rider did tell me they were having breakfast and a long nap before they came." The female Deadly Nadder replied. "It will not be long now. I can sense my Soul-Rider getting closer and closer." The Winter Dragoness said. "I sure hope our Soul-Riders will get here soon. Time is of the essence." The Summer Dragon admitted impatiently. "Patience, they will arrive when they arrive. All we can do is use our Bonds they share with us to guide and wait." The female Fire Phoenix said. "The sooner they get here, the sooner we can Bond and begin learning and training." Toothless muttered. "Hush now, Mr. Impatient. You cannot always go at the speed of sound." Stormfly reminded him, swatting his wing with her tail. "Always on the move, our dearest Toothless is. At least I know how to wait patiently." Icicle laughed in amusement. "As you constantly remind us, my lovely, smart and intuitive Icicle." Heatwave chuckled, nuzzling her affectionately. Firesong chuckled melodiously and resumed her silent vigil of the Cove as they affectionately called their temporary home. She knew Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were on their way.

 

Speaking of the four Soul-Mates, they and their Familiars were rather slowly making their way through the undergrowth, being guided by the Soul-Bonds they shared with their Soul-Dragons in the direction of the Cove and they already knew they were getting closer. Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina had flown ahead to scout out the path while Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu rode on Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin. The eight of them looked up when the two Barn Owls and two Golden Eagles flew back to them. "It seems we caught up to you four in just in time." Zena said. "The path ahead is clear but there have been signs of Dragons hunting nearby. They hid their tracks well but we found them nonetheless." Swiftwing said. "It is a sure sign we are getting close. In fact, the tracks grew more numerous the further we flew." Sorina said. "It was smart of them to hide this far away from the village and anywhere Humans might be. Unfortunately, that means we have to travel further." Alvis added.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin nodded and continued walking. "By the stars, I sure hope none of them see Willow and I as food." Sprinter shuddered nervously. "Many Dragons eat deer and we are Reindeer so does that mean they will prey on us?" Willow asked. "I am pretty sure they will know both of you are Hiccup and Astrid's Familiars and thus not food." Edme said. "Do not worry, Sprinter and Willow, we will keep both of you safe from harm even if we have to constantly remind them you two are not on the menu." Merlin assured them. "OH, thank you. I still remember how scared Willow and I were of both you." Sprinter sighed in relief. "First we feared both of you, then we were wary around you and now we are the closest of friends." Willow said and both Edme and Merlin smiled at her. "It is better to be loved and respected than feared and hated." Edme said wisely. "People who love you will do anything for you, people who hate you will want you dead and people who fear you are not truly loyal to you." Merlin added.

Ever since they had arrived on Berk, Nava and Aniu had taken every opportunity they had to explore Berk beginning with the village. Unfortunately, they were quite busy but that did not stop them from learning everything they could about Berk, meeting new people and making friends with them. They were already getting along well with Camicazi, Thuggory and Fishlegs, each of whom were close friends with Hiccup and Astrid. They sparred, worked, hunted, fished and gathered with them frequently as was important for Viking culture to improve their fighting skills, maintain the village and get food for its people. Since they only had time to explore the village, the forest was unfamiliar territory to them. Berk truly was a beautiful island, full of verdant forests, towering cliffs, pristine beaches, lush meadows, valleys, mountains, lakes, rivers, streams and caves. In its own way, Berk was a true, northern paradise just as Elf-Fae Island was despite being further south. Nava and Aniu missed their old home but they knew Berk was their new home and they already cherished it. If Berk was that stunning and beautiful despite suffering raids from dragons, it would be even more so once the war was over and Berk regrew.

A red and yellow Monarch Butterfly made of fire fluttered down to them and hovered above Aniu who giggled and held up a finger for the Butterfly to perch on. It stared up into Aniu's emerald green eyes and the female Elf-Fae gasped as she felt the magical signature of the one who had created it. "Hello. Are you not a beautiful butterfly?" Aniu murmured, admiring the markings on the butterfly's wings as it stared up at her face. Nava, Astrid and Hiccup leaned in closer for a better look. It turned away from Aniu to look up at their faces before fluttering its wings and flying above them. "I think it wants us to follow it." Hiccup said."I believe you are right but just let me try something first." Aniu said and conjured a flame in her hand. The Fire Monarch Butterfly fluttered closer until it touched her fire and grew more happy and excited. Aniu gasped in surprise when she sensed the magic the butterfly was formed of and it was familiar yet new at the same time. It felt as though it was checking who they were and emanating a sense of curiosity, joy, excitement, impatience, benevolence and eagerness.

Aniu created a breeze to blow around the fire in her palm. Nava decided to add his own Elements to the mix and large snowflakes swirled around a ball of water in his palm. The butterfly seemed very pleased and fluttered over to Hiccup and Astrid as if expecting them to display their magic but both humans shook their heads and lifted their Necklaces out of their shirts, pleasing the butterfly even more. It fluttered on ahead and they followed it again. Their Familiars had been watching and observed the butterfly as it fluttered around them."I think that butterfly will lead us to our Soul-Dragons." Nava said. "And it wanted to make sure we were the right people." Astrid added. And so they followed the butterfly to a rock wall that spanned to the left and right and was rounded. A thick gap in the wall, cleverly hidden by foliage and was wide and tall enough to let Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin in through comfortably formed the only entrance they could see.

The pull leading them to their Soul-Dragons was stronger ever, so strong nearly all they could feel was the urge to go through the gap in the wall and meet their Soul-Dragons for the first time in person. Without even needing to ask, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin went through the rock wall, walked down a narrow passageway and out into bright sunlight on a rock ledge towering above a most beautiful Cove sunk deep into the ground about 50 feet below. One half of it was grassy land with patches of trees and boulders, the entire area was big enough to fit a whole herd of dragons and or half the village. The other half was a massive pond big and perhaps deep enough to fit a whole herd of Scauldrons and Thunderdrums. It was amazingly well-hidden from the sky and from the surrounding forest. From the rock ledge on which they stood, there was a pathway leading down into the depths of the Cove, allowing them entry and exit.

"Should we walk or fly down?" Astrid asked. "I think it best if we fly down and walk up. Unfortunately, Sprinter and Willow do not have wings so Astrid and I will ride them down on hoof. " Hiccup replied. "This place is so big, well-hidden and beautiful. It is like a secret paradise." Nava marvelled. "I still remember when Nava and I showed you our other Forms." Aniu said, smiling at the memory of Hiccup and Astrid staring at her and Nava when they showed them their other Forms. Her wings twitched when she remembered Hiccup and Astrid running their hands through their Dire Wolf fur, Barn Owl and Golden Eagle feathers and their Summer Dragon and Winter Dragon scales. That was the first time Hiccup and Astrid had ever touched dragon scales still attached to a dragon body even though Nava and Aniu were not actually dragons but Elf-Faes in their Dragon Forms. They had had a lot of fun that day showing Hiccup and Astrid what they could do with their Forms but they had never gotten onto their backs in their Dragon Forms as they insisted on doing it for the first time with their Soul-Dragons. That had not stopped Hiccup and Astrid from riding on their Dire Wolf Forms though, going at high speeds, jumping over obstacles and running as long as they could.

To celebrate Hiccup and Astrid learning how to shape-shift into their Bird and Mammal Forms, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin and their Families threw a party with plenty of feasting, drinking, gift-giving and showing them their new powers involved. Hiccup and Astrid would never forget the looks on their families' faces or their reactions or expressions when they shape-shifted. At first, Stoick, Arthur, Ingrid, Aster, Erika and Finnley got a fright and did not recognise Hiccup and Astrid in their Barn Owl, Golden Eagle or Reindeer Forms but as they calmed down and recognition dawned, Stoick remarked Hiccup and Astrid were slowly turning into Elf-Faes and requested they show him what they could do such as flying. When Hiccup and Astrid shape-shifted back, their families hugged them and told their children they would always love them and be proud of them, even if they became full-blooded Elf-Faes. Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn aided them in their lessons and attended the party, congratulating them both on taking further steps into becoming true Children of Sunheela.

The butterfly was growing impatient, fluttering around their heads at increasing speeds as the four of them got lost in their memories until they snapped out of it and returned to the present. "All right, all right, we are coming." Aniu chided. "Just give us a couple of minutes, please." Nava requested and the butterfly flew back to give them some space. Hiccup and Astrid mounted Sprinter and Willow and both Reindeer began trotting down the pathway which was fortunately wide enough for both of them to walk side by side. Nava, Aniu, Edme, Merlin, Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina spread their wings and flew down into the Cove following the butterfly which led them down to the ground and signalled for them to land which they did. Once they landed, the twelve Children of Sunheela took the opportunity to gaze around and admire the Cove, taking in all of the sights, sounds, smells and feels of which filled their senses.

"This cove is of utmost beauty and full of fish, water, shelter and plant-life. " Edme breathed in awe. "I cannot imagine a better place for the Bonding of the first four Dragon-Soul-Riders to their dragons." Merlin said, gazing around the cove with his emerald green eyes. The ground felt soft and rich beneath his paws. "There is a lot of room for each of us to run, fly and play in." Sprinter said. "I would simply love to graze upon this grass. Nature is plentiful here." Willow added. The butterfly led them to a clearing surrounded by trees and in that clearing, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's Soul-Dragons awaited them. For a moment, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave simply stood there staring at each other in awe, wonder, joy and excitement before they began slowly moving forwards, taking only one step at a time. No one moved or spoke a word, so focused were they on the spectacle happening before them.

With no conscious thought in their minds, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave moved closer and closer to their respective Soul-Dragons/ Soul-Riders. When they were only inches apart, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu simultaneously lifted their hands, holding them out with the palms level and Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave lowered their heads in unison, extending their snouts forward. In the very same second, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's hands made contact with Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave's snouts. As soon their hands and snouts met, four bright flashes of light filled the Cove as Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave Bonded. Blasts of energy erupted from where skin and scales met and surged into their snouts and hands, racing up and down their bodies. It was different for each of them. For Hiccup and Toothless: it was dark and electric. For Astrid and Stormfly: it was bright and energetic. For Nava and Icicle: it was cold, icy and watery. For Aniu and Heatwave: it was hot, fiery and accompanied by a surge of air.

The sensations seemed to last forever when in fact they only lasted for a few minutes. The sensations slowly faded away, leaving Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave gasping, trembling and numb, their hearts racing. That was when they felt something brush against their consciousnesses, like fingers trailing over their skin or scales. They felt them again but those times they solidified into tendrils of thoughts, feelings, emotions and sensations. As they did when mentally, emotionally and spiritually linked, they felt as though invisible walls surrounding their thoughts had fallen away, leaving them free to reach out with their minds. For Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, it felt very similar to what they felt when they were linked with each other and their Familiars. "Hiccup?"/"Toothless?"/"Astrid?"/ Stormfly?" / "Nava?"/ "Icicle?"/ "Aniu?"/ "Heatwave?" the four Soul-Mates and their Soul-Dragons asked each other.

As all of this was happening, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin watched in awe as they sensed what Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were experiencing as they Bonded with Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave through the Bonds they shared with their Familiars. Swiftwing and Sorina screeched, Sprinter and Willow brayed, Zena and Alvis called and Edme and Merlin howled into the sky. The Reindeer and Dire Wolves reared and the Barn Owls and Golden Eagles spread their wings and raised their faces. It was a magical, sacred moment they would remember for the rest of their lives, the moment the four Soul-Mates found, met and Bonded with their Soul-Dragons and the Night Fury, the Deadly Nadder, the Summer Dragon and the Winter Dragon found, met and Bonded with their Soul-Riders. After what seemed like time had no meaning but was only a minute, Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava lowered their hands while Toothless, Stormfly, Heatwave and Icicle moved their heads away so they could stare into each other's eyes.

As a fifteen year old male Night Fury, Toothless had midnight black scales as dark as a moonless night sky without stars, forest green eyes the colour of fresh leaves in Spring, lighter black slightly stretched and flattened spinal crests and manta ray-like lightning bolt markings all over his body. The colours and texture of his scales were perfect for flying at night unseen. Hiccup knew right away that Toothless was not a vicious, mindless, blood-thirsty, monstrous beast but an intelligent, wise creature whose soul reflected his own. Like him, Toothless was very fast, sneaky, somewhat hyperactive and possessed enhanced eyesight, reflexes and stamina. Stormfly, the fifteen year old female Deadly Nadder, had shiny, sky blue scales, yellow eyes, tail stripes, horns, under-scales and spikes. Like Astrid, she was very strong, tough, durable and possessed an enhanced sense of smell. While Toothless was quite mischievous, Stormfly was quite temperamental but a good, loyal and protective friend nonetheless.

The male fifteen year old Summer Dragon Heatwave, had hot orange scales, bright yellow eyes, horns and spinal crests and a warm, basking heat emanating from his scales as well as smoke trailing from his nostrils. Like Aniu, he was very agile, balanced, flexible and possessed an enhanced sense of hearing. Aniu could sense that he was in love with Icicle, a female Summer Dragon named Sunshine and a male Winter Dragon named Blizzard, the last two he missed because they had been captured by the Vikings of Berk and caged in their Dragon Training Arena and he also had a litter-sister named Summer who was there watching them. Icicle, the female fifteen year old Winter Dragon, had pure, snow white scales emanating a pleasant coolness, blue eyes, horns and spikes the colour of fresh, untainted ice and wisps of snowflakes blowing gently from her nose like a light snowfall every time she exhaled. Like Nava, she was very smart, intuitive and possessed a good memory. Nava could sense that even though she was delighted and overjoyed at meeting her Soul-Rider, she hid a deep, consuming sorrow for the younger siblings she had failed to save from a Hags-Fiend attack when she was young and carried the grief and trauma of witnessing her younger siblings die, leaving her with only one sibling left, her litter-brother Winter.

"The time of the Soul-Dragon-Riders has come again." Toothless said, his voice warm and smooth and baritone. "And the reign of Evregina the Tyrannical will soon be over." Stormfly said. "But the Hags-Fiends will soon make their moves, we must be ready by then." Icicle said. "But first, we must teach you four everything we know about Soul-Dragon-Riders." Heatwave added. That was when a female Fire Phoenix, a female Griffin, a female Alicorn, a male Hippogriff and a male Peryton walked forward until they were only feet away. "There is much to be done and so little time. I am Elenia." The Griffin said. "I am Lunastar. I will tell you four more about your Pendants." The Winged Unicorn said. "I am Stormhoof. I will teach you more about those Star-Steel Daggers." The Hippogriff said. "And I am Antlerwing. I will teach you more about those Ironwood Battle Sticks." The Peryton said. "MY name is Firesong and I am your first Soul-Phoenix, Aniu." The Fire Phoenix said, her voice was musical and lilting as though she was singing.

"We are honoured to meet you five." Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu said in unison, bowing their heads in respect. "Since you eight have now Bonded, it is time for Aniu and Firesong to do theirs." Elenia said. Needing no further encouragement, Aniu and Firesong walked closer to each closer, Aniu reaching out with her hand and Firesong reaching out with her beak until they touched. Aniu and Firesong froze as a flow of hot, fiery energy surged between them and raced up and down their bodies. Their Bonding was over in a matter of minutes and Aniu and Firesong separated, both of them staggering, trembling and gasping for breath. The expressions on Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing's faces were of absolute joy, relief, wonder, amazement and curiosity. "Congratulations, all nine of you. It is absolutely wonderful to meet all twelve of you and witness five separate Bondings as they are such momentous occasions." Lunastar said, smiling brightly.

Like all Phoenixes, Fire Phoenixes were around four feet tall from the top of their head crests to the tips of their talons with wingspans of eight feet. They had slender and smooth bipedal bodies with long, strong, elegant and powerful wings, both of which bearing long, silky smooth feathers bearing the temperature of their element and growing longer on the tails, head crests and wings like peacocks. A Fire Phoenix's beak was rather long, hooked and curved with a sharp tip and strong bite force. Their talons were super-sharp and elegantly long and curved, being very nimble and strong, able to carry loads. Like all Phoenixes, their tears possessed amazing, phenomenal healing powers, particularly when ingested and when mixed with the nectar of Sunlight Heaven Flowers, their healing powers were even more powerful, able to heal any physical, mental or emotional wound as long as the dosage was enough and most poisons and sicknesses as well.

Phoenixes lived for 1000 years but were otherwise immortal, bursting into flames, snowflakes, water, dirt or whatever Element they were when they died and being reborn from the ashes as a baby Phoenix. They possessed the ability to sing songs of utmost beauty, restoring peace, calm, courage, joy and purity to the minds of pure souls. Extremely loyal, intelligent, calm, wise and patient, Phoenixes were noble, majestic and honourable Magical Beings. Depending on which Element they were, Phoenixes were often drawn to Elementalists of the same Element. Being creatures of goodness and purity of soul, Phoenixes were selfless, compassionate, kind, gentle, generous, courageous and those reasons were just some of why they were most often Soul-Bonds of the leaders of every troop of Children of Sunheela, often serving as their advisors, healers, diplomats, negotiators, calmers and close friends.

Griffins were 20 feet long with wingspans of 40 feet. They had lean, lion bodies with powerful, strong limbs. The rear legs were of a lion with lion claws while the forelegs were of an eagle with super-sharp eagle talons. Their tails were long and rope-like, ending in a plume of eagle feathers and the head was average size, bearing a powerful, sharp eagle beak, large nostrils, eyes and two tufted ears. A Griffin's wings were those of an eagle with overlapping flight feathers. Their bodies began with thick, eagle feathers on their heads and necks and changing smoothly to thick lion fur on their shoulders all the way down to their tail plumes. Griffins were Elemental beings typically of the Elements Earth, Nature (Plants) and Metal and they had a strong affinity with treasure, particularly gold and that was why they were favoured as treasure guardians. Talented in Conjuration and Transfiguration, as they were powerful magical beings able to use magic at will, Griffins use usually used their powers to do and create what they needed, not what they wanted for frivolous use.

Griffins were very powerful creatures and they were long-distance flyers, catching thermals to soar at extreme heights. Very fast, agile, swift and manoeuvrable with incredible senses, particularly eyesight, hearing and especially smell, able to see a Terrible Terror flying 100 feet away in daylight and 50 feet away at night. Their ears were large and could be turned and swivelled to face any direction, capable of hearing the faintest sounds such as a mouse's breathing and rustling from 50 feet away. A Griffin's sense of smell was also incredible to the point they could pick up scents of other Beings that were days, even weeks old. Incredible intelligent, ferocious and with their adept, flexible talons, Griffins were able to manipulate tools and could shape their environment to suit their needs. Known for their hunting, fighting and survival skills, Griffins were very adaptable and thus adapted to any situation or environment very quickly.

Alicorns were 10 feet high at the shoulder, 15 feet long and their wingspans were 25 feet long. Being magical equine horses, Alicorns also had a single straight horn growing out of their foreheads, massive feathered wings gifting them with the ability of flight and phenomenal beauty and grace. Thick, flowing, soft, straight and silky manes cascaded down their necks and their tails were very similar. Their hooves and horns were as strong, hard, smooth and shiny as diamonds. Alicorns were powerful, magical Beings. Their horns possessed the power to purify anything it touched and their Elemental Powers lay in elements such as air, water, ice and light. Healing and empathy was what they were best known for and their sense of hearing was phenomenal. They were gentle, graceful, compassionate, wise, generous, kind, gentle and peaceful creatures but despised any evil doing. Alicorns were also very mysterious and elusive, preferring to only show themselves to people they trusted and or were in great need of aid.

Hippogriffs also had the bodies of horses but with the heads, wings, beaks, eyes and feathers of eagles. Their rear legs were those of a horse while their front legs were those of an eagle. They were also 10 feet high at the shoulder, 15 feet long and their wingspans were 25 feet long. They were ferocious, proud, highly intelligent Magical Beings. Despite possessing no magical powers other highly enhanced senses and being expert fliers, Hippogriffs were not to be underestimated because of their beaks and talons. Protective and quick to enrage, Hippogriffs were not to be insulted or threatened. Doing so would result in serious injury or even death for the culprit but they were also very loyal, affectionate and caring of family, friends, innocents and allies. Valuing kindness, respect, trust, courage, intelligence and generosity, Hippogriffs at least ignored or outright attacked people who embodied the opposites of these traits.

Perytons had the size, bodies, necks, heads, antlers (If they were male), forelegs and fur of stags but the wings, rear legs and tail feathers of eagles. Fierce and gentle at the same time, Perytons were dangerous and safe friends. Much like Hippogriffs, there were both good Perytons and bad Perytons and the actions of the evil ones had led to the species being feared by Humans. Adept at forming friendships and alliances, Perytons were willing to let Humanoids ride them as mounts and even form Soul-Bonds with them. People who rode Perytons were known as Peryton Riders and the same held true for Riders of Griffons, Alicorns and Hippogriffs. Even though Dragon Riders were far more numerous and well-known, the Riders of other magical creatures such as them were also numerous and well-known, they just did not have the same fame and popularity of Dragon Riders but nonetheless, each of them made their own marks on the world of Athelon.

As a female Fire Phoenix, Firesong's silky soft and smooth feathers were a fiery, ruby red with fiery golden eyes, beak, talons, chest and belly feathers. Elenia had deep, earthy brown feathers, golden fur, eyes, beak and talons. Lunastar's fur was so white it made so snow look gray and stars look black. Her wings, mane and tail were pure silver and her eyes, horn and hooves were pure gold, so gold they almost looked as though they were made out of gold itself. Stormhoof had storm grey feathers and fur with a white horse tail and eagle's beak, black hooves, talons and eyes. Antlerwing's fur was wood brown, his feathers mahogany and eyes, hooves, beak, antlers and claws amber. All four of them had chosen to train and instruct the new Children of Sunheela and Soul-Dragon/ Riders in the ways of the Children of Sunheela and Dragon Riders. Each of them had something different to teach them and they were intent on teaching them all they had to know and seeing their training through the end as well as guiding them in their duties and adventures.

That was when Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin became aware of the many other Dragons surrounding them, having watched the events unfolding ever since they arrived. There were eleven other Night Furies, three other Deadly Nadders, two other Winter Dragons and Summer Dragons each and five Skrills. Out of all of them, four of the Night Furies and two of the Skrills looked no more than five years old. Three of the Night Furies, two females and one male, walked forward and stopped next to Toothless, followed by two of the younger ones, a male and a female. "This one here is my sister Lilith, my brother Darkfang and my sister my Plasma. All three of them are my litter-siblings and I am the oldest so that makes me their bigwings. These two young ones here are Obsidian and Onyx. Both of them are being raised here by us because their parents are being held captive by Evregina and we rescued them." Hiccup's first Soul-Dragon introduced them and the five Night Furies smiled at Hiccup welcomingly.

Lilith's body was slim, lithe, lean, slender and compact and her scales were a dark midnight black with lighter black spinal crests and claws like her older brother Toothless's scales but with panther markings all over her body. Her eyes were forest green and she had a kind, gentle, intelligent, calm and protective expression on her face. Darkfang's scales were a lighter black than Toothless and Lilith's with dark black crests, claws and panther markings all over his body, curling around his legs and tail and forming a symmetrical pattern on his wings. Darkfang's eyes were a bright spring sky blue. Plasma was the youngest out of her siblings and her scales were a light black with dark black spinal ridges, claws and manta ray markings all over her body. Her eyes were sky blue like Darkfang's. Obsidian's scales were definitely the reason for his name and his spinal crests and tiger stripe markings were onyx black while his eyes were golden.

Named after the main colour of her scales, Onyx bore obsidian black spinal crests, claws and tiger stripe markings and silver eyes. Then the remaining Night Furies stepped forward and Toothless introduced them. "These two here are Obsidian and Onyx's litter-siblings, Nightus and Darkia. This Raven, her younger brother Crowden, her younger sister Ebony and her youngest brother Aleron. All four of them are litter-siblings and have been helping my siblings and I raise Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus and Darkia. Another thing is…well…Raven is my girlfriend, Crowden is Lilith's boyfriend, Ebony is Darkfang's girlfriend and Aleron is Plasma's boyfriend." Toothless added, blushing. "Congratulations, bud, Raven sure is a beautiful Dragoness." Hiccup smiled. "Well, Toothless, it looks like your Soul-Rider is as nice and kind and sweet as you are." Raven grinned. She had raven black scales, darker black spinal crests, claws and leopard spots and sky blue eyes. Despite the similarities in colour, Raven looked different enough from Toothless's sisters so they could not be mistaken for each other.

Crowden had scales as dark as a crow's feathers and spinal crests, claws and cheetah spots as dark as a raven's feathers and chocolate brown eyes. Ebony's scales were ebony black with differently shaded spinal crests, claws and cheetah spots and chocolate brown eyes. Aleron's scales were simply black and his spinal crests, claws and leopard markings were another shade of black. As for Nightus, his eyes were silver and his markings star-like spots. Darkia was similarly coloured with golden eyes and star like spots. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the Soul-Rider of our dearest brother." Lilith said courteously. "I still cannot believe my ears, eyes, nose or any other sense I have." Darkfang shook his head in amazement. "I would have introduced myself if Toothless had not done it for me." Plasma growled at her brother but the look in her eyes was one of annoyed fondness and affection. "That was so cool what just happened!" Onyx gushed. "Yeah, I want to see it again!" Obsidian exclaimed. "Calm down, younglings, there is no need to overwhelm our new friends." Crowden said sternly. "Aw but I want to play with them." Nightus whined. "You guys can play with us later, right?!" Darkia asked excitedly. "We will see, young ones." Hiccup promised. "YES!" Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus and Darkia whooped.

"Now that Toothless had introduce his fellow Night Furies, it is time for me to introduce mine. This is my older brother Magnus, my younger brother Spike and my younger sister Sera." Stormfly said, gesturing at three Deadly Nadders who stood to either side of her in order of age. "We are pleased to make your acquaintances." Magnus said, folding one wing to his chest and bowing his head in respect. His scales were sapphire blue with golden eyes, under-scales, spikes, horns and tail stripes. Spike had ice blue scales, blonde under-scales, horns, spikes, eyes and tail stripes. Sera was the youngest out of her siblings and she had cobalt blue scales, blonde under-scales, horns, spikes, eyes and tail stripes. The two Winter Dragons went over to Icicle while the two Summer Dragons approached Heatwave and stood beside him. "This is my litter-brother Winter, the only sibling I have left and this is Coldscale, Blizzard's litter-sister." Icicle said.

"As for these two, this one is my litter-sister Summer and this one is Hotscale, Sunshine's litter-brother." Heatwave introduced the two Summer Dragons. Like his litter-sister, Winter had pure white scales and ice blue eyes, horns, spikes and claws. Coldscale, on the other hand, had moon silver scales and violet eyes, horns, spikes and claws. Like her litter-brother, Summer had orange scales and yellow eyes, horns, spinal crests and claws. Hotscale had bright yellow scales and orange eyes, horns, spinal crests and claws. Seemingly upset they had not been introduced yet, the five Skrills stepped forward. "My name is Spark." The eldest of them, a male with electric blue scales, silver under scales, electric purple eyes, highlights and spikes, said. "I am Electra." His younger litter-sibling and sister said. She had black scales, electric blue under-scales and electric purple eyes, spikes and markings. "My name is Bolt." Their younger brother said. Bolt had silver scales, white under-scales and electric blue eyes, spikes and markings.

"Hi! I am Lightning!" The young five year old Skrill chirped. She was barely bigger than a sheep and had violet scales, silver under-scales and electric blue eyes, spikes and markings. "And my name is Thunder." Her litter-brother added. He had deep gray scales, silver eyes, under-scales, spikes and markings. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin gazed around the Cove and the Dragons, Fire Phoenix, Griffin, Alicorn, Hippogriff and Peryton in awe. "I did not know there would be so many of you." Aniu gasped. "Well, guess what? There is like 44 of us now, including you four and your Familiars." Heatwave replied. "I thought we were only going to be meeting our Soul-Dragons." Nava added. "Well, all of us have gathered here for a reason or two. We have all lost someone or something to the Hags-Fiends and this war." Icicle said sadly. "And we are here to kill Evregina, destroy her Hags-Fiends, liberate her slaves, end this war by making peace with our enemies and most of all, bring back the Order of the Athelonian Dragon Riders." Stormfly added fiercely.

"Unfortunately, even accomplishing just one of those things will be very difficult and each of us want to do our part so everyone will safety, freedom, liberation, justice and peace." Toothless said. "But what will happen if someone from the village finds you guys here?" Astrid asked in concern. "Do not worry, Astrid. This place is well hidden and isolated even from the sky. Only someone who is meant to be here will find it even without help." Stormfly said. "The Majora Maximus who goes by the name of Evregina the Queen is the reason Dragons are attacking Berk and the other Viking tribes of the Archipelago." Solarfira told them sadly. "She enslaves any dragon who falls under her mind control and forces them to raid, steal and kill." Lunastar said. "She also has an alliance with a group of Hags-Fiends who keep her dragon slaves under her control and power." Stormhoof added. "Because Hags-Fiends are insatiable rapists and torturers, they act as Evregina's rule enforcers. Any Dragon who does something Evregina and her Hags-Fiends do not like or simply get on the wrong side of their attention, is given to her Hags-Fiends for rape and torture and if Evregina wants to do so, she eats them." Antlerwing said grimly.

"Evregina is a tyrant, a monster, a lazy so-called queen, a war-mongerer, a slaver, a cannibal and an over-all BITCH!" Toothless snarled. "What Stormhoof and Toothless have said is true, I have seen those things happen and they are not picky although they are careful with the Night Furies because there are so few of them in her Nest." Stormfly said quietly and it was obvious by the tone and quietness of her voice that she was speaking the truth. "We have lost so many friends, family and fellow dragons because of her and Hags-Fiends. I know what is like very well." Icicle added, draping a wing over Stormfly's back to comfort her. "That is yet another reason why we must kill her and end this war. Only with the deaths of Evregina and her Hags-Fiends and the liberation of our fellow dragons will this war end peacefully for both sides." Heatwave concluded."But we have to think this through carefully. If someone finds us and Evregina and her Hags-Fiends are alerted, Berk could be destroyed and we...well, we will be in for things much worse." Electra said.

"I agree with my sister. We have to be careful and make no mistakes." Bolt added. "That means we have to stay hidden and avoid attracting attention so whatever lessons we have to learn will have to be learned in this Cove." Spark added. "But we can still have a lot of fun, right?" Lightning asked desperately. "Yeah, w can have fun exploring this Cove. It is so big and beautiful." Thunder replied. "Now that we are Soul-Bonded, our lessons must begin as well as planning and training." Toothless said. "We must account for each possible scenario, event or situation." Stormfly said. "That includes training, learning, discovering, getting to know each other, working as a team and distinguishing friend from foe." Icicle said. "But first, let us know each other's stories. That way, we can get to know each other." Heatwave said. "Ooh, story time, just what I like." Winter said, nudging his sister with a wing. "You love learning and stories just as much as Icicle, Winter." Coldscale said, rolling her eyes.

"Like brother, like sister and vice versa. Just like little old me and Heatwave." Summer said affectionately. "True that. If Sunshine was here, she would definitely agree with me." Hotscale replied. And so, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and their Familiars told their audience of Dragons, Firesong, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing a short but detailed story of their lives on their respective home islands and villages, families, friends, enemies, hardships, treasured memories, meeting their Familiars, growing more aware and getting to know each other through dreams and visions, skills and talents, Nava and Aniu's families moving to Berk and meeting Hiccup, Astrid, their friends and families for the first time in person, activating their Soul-Bond and being transported to their Children of Sunheela Home, meeting Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn for the first time, receiving the first of their Gifts from the four Ghosts, exploring their Home, their friends and Families reactions when they told them, what had happened in the two months afterwards and then finally, the Dragon Raid and the events that happened after that until they first met them.

In return, Toothless and Stormfly told them of what they remembered of their time as slaves under Evregina to much shock, horror and disgust as Evregina mind wiped the memories of every one of her slaves so they would not remember their lives before she enslaved them or anything that would make them rebel with the help of the Hags-Fiends and crystals that amplified her powers to make her more powerful. They told them that one night, they were mysteriously freed from Evregina's mind control and led out of the nest by a disembodied presence who cast a spell over them, their siblings, Raven, Crowden, Ebony, Aleron, Obsidia, Onyx, Nightus and Darkia so they could sneak away without anyone noticing their absence, flying to Berk and finding the Cove where the three Winter Dragons, three Summer Dragons, five Skrills and the Fire Phoenix, Griffin, Alicorn, Hippogriff and Peryton had taken shelter.

Icicle, Winter, Coldscale, Heatwave, Summer and Hotscale then explained their story and how they first met on an Island where Winter Dragons, Summer Dragons, Shadow Raiders and Aurora Singers gathered to find food, strengthen friendships and form alliances. Then one winter while they were there, the Island was attacked by Hags-Fiends, many Dragons were killed, raped, tortured and or captured by the Hags-Fiends, how Icicle and Winter witnessed their younger siblings gruesome, agonizing, horrible at the claws of several Hags-Fiends, leaving Icicle traumatised, grief-stricken and very suicidal while Winter had been knocked out, escaping, Icicle's fight for life, being found by a group of survivors, spending some years with them then having visions of the future and leaving them to travel to Berk and wait for Icicle and Heatwave's Soul-Riders and learning they were Children of Sunheela which was the reason why Icicle was still alive despite attempting to commit suicide many times and starving to death. All in all, no one was left dry-eyed and they were all crying because of what their friends had suffered.

Story time would have gone on longer if Firesong had not looked up at the sky and noticed the setting sun. Knowing their families were waiting for them, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu rushed back home with their Familiars after saying goodbye to Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Firesong and everyone else who were sad to see them go but they cheered up when the four Soul-Mates promised to return as soon as they could. Before they left, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu wrapped their arms around their respective Soul-Dragons and said they would miss them and they would come back at the earliest opportunity. In reply, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave gazed deeply into Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's eyes and said only 15 words that meant a lot to them. "May the blessings of Sunheela be with us in all of our endeavours, young Soul-Mates." With those words echoing in their heads, the four Soul-Mates and their eight Familiars left the Cove.

 

Author's Note: Well, here is the third chapter of Dawn of the Dragoniters. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu have met Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and Firesong along with a Griffin, an Alicorn, a Hippogriff, a Peryton, eleven Night Furies, three of which are Toothless's litter-mate siblings and thus the same age as him, three Deadly Nadders and five Skrills. And they got through the Dragon Raid with no problem. Next chapter will have Stoick enrolling the four Soul-Mates into Dragon Training, facing off against Meatlug and then going back to the Cove. May the blessings of Draco be with you, readers! Or should I say may the Force be with you, readers!


	4. The Beginning of Training

Chapter 4: The First Day of Dragon Combat Training

The hike back to the Village of Berk was spent thinking and talking through telepathy about what they had learned in the Cove and about their new Soul-Dragons. "Looks like we were right about Hags-Fiends being an integral part of this war and the reason for it." Nava quipped as he rode on Edme. "Oh and do not forget about Evregina." Hiccup replied, riding on Sprinter. "Yeah, right. What confuses me is why a Dragon would form an alliance with those monsters?" Astrid wondered, riding on Willow. "Maybe not all Dragons care about the fact that Dragons and Hags-Fiends are mortal enemies." Aniu said, gripping Merlin's fur. "Except for Hags-Fiends, there are heroes and villains and monsters in every species. Perhaps Evregina allied herself with Hags-Fiends so they would help her sate her need and lust for power, dominance, greed, sadism and slavery." The white Dire Wolf theorised. "Everything I have learned about Hags-Fiends tells me they are too unruly, violent, cruel and sadistic to hold onto allegiances for long. Evregina must be tempting them somehow." Edme said.

"Perhaps Evregina is more alike the Hags-Fiends than we think. That must be why they are still allying with her." Sprinter said. "Stormfly said whenever a Dragon rebels, disobeys her, simply because she does not like them or because they are in her way, she gives them to her Hags-Fiends for rape and torture then eats them." Willow replied. "All of these things I am hearing about her and Hags-Fiends is making me more disgusted, sickened, outraged, horrified, angry, fearful and hate them more." Aniu said. "I have a feeling we will only be learning more worse stuff Evregina and her Hags-Fiends have done, are doing and will do." Nava replied. "Pretty soon, we are going to be wanting nothing more than make them pay for their crimes." Astrid said. "But we cannot do those things just yet. We are inexperienced and there is so much more we have to learn and be trained in." Hiccup added. "True that." Astrid, Nava and Aniu grumbled.

Fortunately for Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin, they all reached the village just after dark before dinner time. They stopped at the paths that would lead to the homes of their respective families. "I guess we all should tell our families what has happened today." Nava said. "Astrid and I should make something up and say we were out exploring the forest with our Familiars today." Hiccup replied. "Our Soul-Dragons will be expecting us to go back to the Cove tomorrow." Aniu said. "Until then, let us just get dinner, get to bed and wake up tomorrow morning." Astrid replied. The four Soul-Mates hugged each other goodbye and went their separate ways, intent on speaking to their families and then going back to their Home to eat dinner, go to bed and sleep the night through. Fengo, Namara, Anna, Acer, Arin, Theodore, Nala, Mirandel, Steven, Niam, Nyra and Mira already knew about Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave but Stoick, Arthur, Ingrid, Aster, Erika and Finnley did not for obvious reasons.

Astrid was the first to reach her home. "Mum! Dad! Aster! Erika! Finnley! I am home!" She called and Erika and Finnley raced over to her, flinging their arms around their big sister's waist. "You have been gone for hours, sis."Erika pointed out. "Where have you been, Astrid?" Finnley asked. "That is what we would like to know, Astrid." Aster said, walking over to them with their parents behind him. "You have been gone all day, young lady." Arthur sternly said. Zena flew inside and landed beside Astrid, letting her Familiar stroke her feathers."Hiccup, Aniu, Nava and I were exploring the forest with our Familiars." She said. "Perhaps you can tell us all about it and we will find time to do it together as a family." Arthur Hofferson said. "We could even have a picnic and sparring match." Ingrid Hofferson agreed. "Can we go soon? Please? Please? Please? I will be really good and do all of my chores." Erikin begged.

"Unfortunately, your father, brother and I are going to be very busy helping Gobber with Dragon Training." Ingrid said. "Aster has already graduated so that leaves you, Astrid. It is time you play a more active role in defending our village against our enemies." Arthur said. "Do not worry, sister. I will help you, Hiccup, Aniu and Nava with whatever and how long is necessary on my honour as a Hofferson of Berk." Aster added, smiling at his sister with misty eyes. Astrid's eyes widened even though she had long suspected her family would enrol her in Dragon Training and she was of the perfect age to learn, Aster had joined Dragon Training when he was only fifteen years old as well but considering she had already found and Bonded with her Soul-Dragon, joining Dragon Training might throw kinks into her and her Soul-Bonds' plans. Luckily, her family took her widened eyes as shock. "I am honoured my time has come and I vow to do my best to protect Berk." She said, bowing her head in acceptance. "By killing Evregina, liberating her slaves and bringing peace to Berk. She added in her mind. "Brilliant, sis, now...about those weapons of yours. Are you sure you want to use those? WE can get your other weapons to use as well." Aster said. "No, I will use these." Astrid said and Aster nodded in acceptance.

 

Nava was the next to step through his door. However, as soon he did so, Mira launched herself into her older brother's arms. Nava grunted and nearly fell over but Theo helped steady him. NIam and Nyra were away having dinner with Mirandel, her husband and their children. "Easy there, son. Not so fast, you little whirlwind." He said. Mira giggled and Nava smiled gratefully at their father. Nala stood with her arms folded a short way away. "So, how did it go? What was Icicle like?" She asked. "Was she pretty and cool?" Mira asked. "She is definitely beautiful, I will tell you guys that. She is a Winter Dragon much like my dragon form." Nava said, gently putting Mira down. "Tell us everything, son and do not leave out any details." Theo said. And so Nava told his family everything that had happened since he had left that morning. Alvis and Edme added in their own info and by the time he had finished, Theo, Nala and Mira were stunned speechless. "So what you are saying is that there is a massive dragon called Evregina the Majora Maximus who is responsible for enslaving other dragons with the help of her Hags-Fiends and forcing them to attack Berk." Nala asked in shock. "Yeah, pretty much. It shocked me too." Nava admitted. "There is something we want to tell you too. Stoick has enrolled you, Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid in Dragon Combat Training with Thuggory, Camicazi, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Theo said. "I expected this." Nava thought. "So did we." Alvis and Edme replied.

 

Aniu yawned as she walked through the opened door leading into her family's house. Fengo, Namara, Anna, Acer and Arin were cooking dinner. "Ah, there is my sister." Anna said when she heard Aniu walk into the kitchen. "So, how did everything go?" Acer asked. "Tell us everything!" Arin exclaimed. "Children, let Aniu tell us when she is ready." Namara said sternly. "We do not want to overwhelm her." Fengo added. "It is a bit of a long story and I will start from the beginning." Aniu said and so she began to tell them everything that happened ever since she had left, starting from when she, her Soul-Mates and their Familiars left their Home and ventured into the forest, following the Fire Monarch Butterfly to the Cove, meeting Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Firesong and everyone else, Bonding with her Soul-Dragon and Soul-Phoenix which drew shocked and amazed gasps from her family, their conversations, learning about Evregina and her Hags-Fiends and the trek back to the village. Aniu let her family ask her questions and she answered them to the best of her abilities but she also sensed they had something important to tell her and they did not disappoint. "Aniu, Stoick has ordered that you, Nava, Astrid and Hiccup be enrolled in Dragon Training."

 

Stoick and Thuggory were both sitting at the fireplace and sharpening weapons when Hiccup arrived. Sprinter waited outside while Swiftwing flew in after him. When they heard him walking in, both of them looked up and Thuggory smiled. Stoick smiled too but his smile was more forced even though he was glad to see his son. "Hiccup." he said. "Dad. Uh...I have to talk to you." Hiccup stammered nervously. "I have to speak with you too, son." Stoick replied and then both Haddock men simultaneously said what they wanted to say. "I have decided that I do not want to fight dragons." Hiccup said. "I think it is time you learn to fight dragons." Stoick told him. Unable to help himself, Thuggory began laughing. "What?" Father and son asked each other. "Uh, you go first." Stoick said. "No, no, you go first." Hiccup told him. "Alright, Dragon Training. You and Thuggory both start in the morning." Stoick stated firmly. "Oh, shit. This is not good." Hiccup thought. "You think?" Swiftwing and Sprinter asked him sarcastically.

"Oh, man. I should have gone first!" He groaned. "Uh, because I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-baking Vikings or small home repair Vikings?" But he was interrupted. "You will need this. Not just those daggers and battle sticks." Stoick ignored his son and handed him a large battle axe. "Hey, I do not think they are that bad." Thuggory interjected. "But I do not want to fight dragons." Hiccup said, thanking his lucky stars he had grown stronger since activating his Soul-Bonds with Astrid, Nava and Aniu, his Familiar Bonds with Swiftwing and Sprinter and his Soul-Dragon/ Rider Bond with Toothless. "Oh, come on. Yes, you do." Stoick chuckled, thinking Hiccup was telling a joke. After all, Hiccup had spent years building inventions and sneaking out into the battlefield. He had actually been doing it to learn more about dragons, not kill them as Stoick thought he had been trying to do.

"Rephrase, Dad: I cannot kill or fight dragons." Hiccup said. "But you will fight and kill dragons." Stoick retorted. "No, I am really very extra sure that I will not." Hiccup retorted. "It is time, Hiccup." Stoick replied. "Can you not hear me?" Hiccup asked him desperately. "This is serious, son." Stoick told him sternly. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you, which means you talk like us. You walk like us. You think like us, no more of...this. IT is time you become more of a Viking of Berk and heir to the chief." He gestured at his son's small, thin body. "You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup complained. "Deal?" Stoick asked, raising an eyebrow. "This conversation is feeling very one-sided." Hiccup said in frustration. "Deal?" Stoick repeated, narrowing his eyes. Hiccup sighed miserably. "Deal." He relented. Stoick nodded, throwing a pack over his shoulders. "Good." He said. "Train hard. I'll be back...probably. Oh and Thuggory, take care of him." And walked to the door. "I will, Stoick. I will care for him like my own brother." Thuggory replied solemnly. "And I will be here, maybe." Hiccup replied as Stoick closed the door behind him.

Waiting several minutes until he was sure Stoick was gone, Hiccup groaned, staggered to the nearest chair and sank down into it. Thuggory sat down next to him with a sympathetic sigh. "Yikes. I feel sorry for you. I really do and here I thought I was the only one who had troubles with his father." He said. "Thank you for cheering me up. Dad and I, we love each other but we just do not understand each other." Hiccup replied. "Do I not know it. Sooo…Dragon Training. What do you think of our enrolment?" Thuggory asked. Hiccup sighed. "To be honest, I do not really like the idea of killing dragons, hating them and fearing them when we could be trying to find out they are raiding us when there is enough food to go around for all of us." He admitted. "Perhaps they think raiding us is way better and more fun than getting their own food." Thuggory theorised. "Somehow, it seems like there is much more to it than that. I would not be surprised if Hags-Fiends were involved in this to weaken us and the dragons and make destroying us easier." Hiccup replied, figuring if he could bring Thuggory to his way of thinking, he and his Soul-Bonds would have another ally.

"Well, we may never know even though it sounds like something Hags-Fiends would do but I thought they would destroy us themselves. Perhaps you are right but until we have more proof, dragons are still our enemies." Thuggory said. "Well, in that case, what is your plan for Dragon Training? The old Viking way which involves charging at your enemy with weapon raised and roaring at the top of your lungs and more often than not getting killed in the process? Or using your brain to work out a smarter way that does not involve any of those things?" Hiccup inquired. Thuggory snorted in amusement. "MY way." He said simply. At Hiccup's questioning look, he smiled at him. "You will see what is and I plan on using a trident and shield as my weapons while you seem intent on using your daggers and battle sticks. I will be good with it if they do what they are supposed to do." He yawned. "By Thor, I am getting tired and should be getting to bed. Good night, Hiccup." He said and stood up. "Good night, Thuggory." Hiccup said. Thuggory smiled and both boys shared a brotherly hug before Thuggory walked up the stairs to his room. Taking that as his cue to leave, Hiccup walked out of the house and Swiftwing flew out after him.

Together with Sprinter, they went back to their Home where they meant their fellow Children of Sunheela inside. Silently, they prepared dinner and sat down to eat before they began talking. "So, let me guess. You three are in Dragon Combat Training too?" Hiccup asked Astrid, Nava and Aniu. "Yep. Our parents said Stoick enrolled us." Astrid replied. "This could still present valuable opportunities for us." Nava mused thoughtfully. "But our Soul-Dragons and teachers need us in the Cove. How will we manage both at the same time?" Aniu asked. "Learning how to be Soul-Dragon Riders and Children of Sunheela and our training is extremely important and our top most priorities but we cannot miss Dragon Training either otherwise Gobber and everyone else will become suspicious particularly if we spend so much time in the forest." Nava said, staring at his soup. "WE will have to know when each Dragon Training class is on and how long each one goes for so we can work out a schedule with our Soul-Dragons and teachers." Hiccup said.

"This is going to be difficult but we have to do them. Sure, it will throw kinks into our plans but we most likely do not have a choice as much as I have to admit it." Astrid said. "WE can talk about this with Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Firesong, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing tomorrow after our first class, see what they think, discuss it and plan a schedule. That is the best plan I have got." Aniu said. Hiccup, Astrid and Nava agreed and they finished dinner, washed the dishes and completed their nightly chores after which they took time to read books, play games and get ready for bed after wishing Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin goodnight and hugging them. However, before they removed their boots, weapons, Phoenix Tears and brushed their hair and wing feathers, Nava drew Aniu aside and gazing into her eyes, kissed her on the cheek, a gesture she returned only a second later, sighing and closing her eyes as her lips rested against Nava's cool, soft skin. Hiccup and Astrid saw them do it and turned to each other, smiling. Astrid was the first one to make her move, kissing Hiccup on the cheek and then letting him kiss her.

Knowing their other two Soul-Mates needed the same attention as they had agreed they were all equals and loved each other equally without favouring one or two above the others, Hiccup swapped partners with Aniu, Astrid swapped partners with Nava, Nava swapped partners with Astrid and Aniu swapped partners with Hiccup so Hiccup and Nava, Astrid and Aniu were together. They wasted no time in kissing each on the cheeks. Nava's eyes widened as he felt a slight electrical current dancing on Hiccup's skin, only powerful enough for him to know it was there when he kissed him. He had also gained a slight shadowy complexion, letting Nava know Hiccup was becoming a Shadow/ Darkness and Lightning/ Electrical Elemental. Astrid on the other hand, had gained a slight golden glow to her skin, making her look brighter and her skin also had an undercurrent of Energy dancing over it, meaning Astrid was already becoming a Light and Energy Elemental.

Moving onto their last Soul-Mates, Hiccup and Aniu, Astrid and Nava partnered up and kissed each other on the cheeks, making that moment as the first times they had ever done so to each of their Soul-Mates. To them, their first cheek kisses to and from each of their Soul-Mates were more intimate than ones shared by friends and family, more akin to ones shared by lovers. Smiling and in happier, higher spirits, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu lay down in bed, cuddling up and wrapping their arms and wings around each other, sighing and relaxing in bliss. Veyr much at home and feeling safe, secure, loved and wanted, the four Soul-Mates said their usual 'goodnight' routine and fell asleep. That night, they once again visited and were visited by Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and Firesong in their dreams. "Well you four seem happy about something and yet not happy about something else." Toothless quipped. "Astrid, Nava, Aniu and I kissed each other on the cheeks tonight." Hiccup told him happily.

"How wonderful. I am happy for each of you, especially you, Astrid, my dearest Soul-Rider and how I have been waiting to call you that." Stormfly beamed. "Thank you, Toothless and Stormfly. Another thing is that Hiccup and I seemed to have unlocked our Elements." Astrid replied. "I have been expecting this. Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing told us that Dragon Soul-Riders who lacked Elemental Magic before they Bonded usually unlocked their Elemental powers along with other forms of magic after they Soul-Bonded to their Soul-Dragons." Icicle said. "Hiccup seems to be a Shadow/ Darkness Elemental which is obviously because you are a Night Fury, Toothless and a Lightning/ Electricity Elemental. Astrid must be a Light and Energy Elemental." Nava told them. "WE will tell our teachers so they know which Elements you four are and how to teach you. Nava is of course an Ice and Water Element and Aniu is of course a Fire and Air Elemental. As for Aniu having Fire as one of her Elements, that was very obvious because of Firesong." Heatwave said. "As you two, Nava and Aniu, will well know, Elf-Faes gain the abilities to wield their Elements very soon after unlocking them in only a matter of hours. So both of you, Hiccup and Astrid, can expect to be able to wield your Elements and do very simple, basic things with them by morning." Firesong said musically.

"That is going to be awesome!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I cannot wait! Bring on tomorrow morning!" Astrid gushed. Nava and Aniu were beaming in joy but then they remembered what else they had to tell them. "There is something else we must tell the five of you." Aniu said gravely. "What is it? What is going on?" Heatwave asked, worried. "The Vikings of Berk have this training program that teaches young Vikings how to fight and kill dragons. Unfortunately, we have been enrolled by our parents and our first class begins tomorrow morning and will last until noon." Nava told them. "That is unfortunate but perhaps we could use that to our advantage." Icicle said thoughtfully. "What do you mean, Icicle?" Nava asked. "A much as I hate to admit it, we cannot end this war without the support of both the Vikings of Berk and Dragons so we need to show them Dragons are not what they think we are." Icicle told them. "Yes, you four could use these lessons to show your fellow Vikings that not all dragons are monsters, savages or mindless beasts." Toothless said.

"Stormfly, Heatwave and I each have a loved one held captive by the Vikings responsible for the training of new recruits." Icicle said, anxiety creeping into her voice. "If you four see a forest green male Deadly Nadder named Arrow, a yellow female Summer Dragon named Sunshine and a silver male Winter Dragon named Blizzard, please tell us." Heatwave pleaded. "We are very worried about them and we miss them too." Stormfly said. "Arrow is Stormfly's lover and as you told you Blizzard is Icicle's lover and Coldscale's brother. Sunshine is Heatwave's lover and Hotscale's sister." Toothless reminded them. "They are going to used to train the newest batch of students in how to fight and kill their species. We cannot let them be hurt or killed so the four of them being enrolled will be a good thing if you four can prevent any dragon in there from being seriously hurt and or killed. I will discuss this with Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing so they know." Firesong said.

"Nava, Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid, we beg you, please do whatever you four can to ensure they and the other dragons in the arena are not harmed. Our chances of success are lower if that happens because we will need more Dragon Riders to ensure the end of the war and peace between Vikings and dragons." Icicle pleaded. "We will, Icicle. We will find a way to make sure they are not hurt but make it seem like we are actually trying to hurt them to avoid attracting unwanted attention until it is time for us to reveal the truth." Nava vowed, sending waves of comfort, hope, faith and reassurance to Icicle through their Bond. "Thank you, Nava. Be careful, each of you." Icicle said. "It is getting late and you four need to be up early tomorrow morning. Best get some sleep." Heatwave said and they agreed. "WE will be expecting you four and your Familiars tomorrow afternoon." Toothless said. "Contact us via our Soul-Bonds if any of you have any problems or cannot make it. Good night." Stormfly said. The rest of the Soul-Bonded Dragons and their Riders said goodnight, wishing each other sweet dreams.

 

The next morning, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu woke up remembering the events and the conversations they had the day and night before. They grew even more excited when Hiccup and Astrid felt their nerves tingling, their bodies trembling and growing stronger as they reached their hands. Instantly knowing what was about to happen, Nava and Aniu because the same things had happened to them on their eight birthdays and thus they had told them what to expect and what would happen, Hiccup and Astrid raised their hands with their palms up. A surge of magic shot down their arms and out through their hands, leaving a ball of silver lightning in Hiccup's left hand and an orb of black shadows and darkness in his right. At the very same time, Astrid held a ball of sapphire blue energy in her left hand and an orb of golden light in her right hand. In response, Nava summoned a ball of ice in his left hand and an orb of swirling of water in his right. Aniu summoned a ball of fire in her left hand and a swirling nimbus of visible air in her right.

Overcome by emotion, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu cheered and embraced, dispelling their magic by will so they could hug and pat each on the backs and shoulders. Their joyful moment for minutes and Nava and Aniu had Hiccup and Astrid summon and dismiss their Elemental Magic again and again until they got the hang of it. Remembering their Soul-Bonds, the four Soul-Mates called Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin into their room so they show them. When the two each Barn Owls, Reindeer, Golden Eagles and Dire Wolves opened their door and walked into their room, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu joyfully showed them their Elements and their Familiars, screeching, barking, howling, braying and rearing up into the air again and again as they cheered and celebrated, praising and congratulating Hiccup and Astrid on discovering their Elements and finally being able to wield them. In fact, they simply could not wait to see what else they could do and for being taught and trained in wielding their new powers.

Then Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu remembered they had to get ready for Dragon Training so they ate breakfast, gathered their gear and rushed outside with Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin following them. They knew their Familiars and families were going to be watching from the bleachers surrounding the main Berkian Dragon Training Arena which allowed spectators to see and hear everything going on in them. The Island of Berk had over seven different arenas designed and built for teaching the young Vikings of Berk how to fight and kill dragons. Aside from the Main Arena, the other ones were each built after a different habitat known to be inhabited by different dragons. They already knew their first week was going to be in the Main Arena, their second week in the Habitat Arenas, their third week in the Main Arena and so on and so forth until they graduated Dragon Training.

The Main Arena just beyond the outskirts of the village where there was enough space because there was not enough in the village and in case dragons escaped and rampaged to minimise the casualties, damage and destruction. That meant there was a bit of a long walk and instead of walking it, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu rode it on Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin while Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina flew ahead of them, doubling back whenever they got too far ahead. Along the way, their fellow classmates caught up and walked alongside them to the arena: Thuggory, Camicazi, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Each of them were armed with their preferred weapons: Thuggory with his trident, Camicazi with her rapier and throwing knives, Fishlegs with a war hammer, Snotlout with a large mace and Ruffnut and Tuffnut with a double-headed spear each. As usual, each of them had daggers in their belts in case they lost their other weapons. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were each armed with their Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and a bow and quiver of arrows they had found in the armoury of their Home.

Of course, they also had their Purified Phoenix Tears and Children of Sunheela Pendants. Remembering what they had discussed with Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and Firesong, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu vowed to make sure no one, no human or dragon, was hurt, injured or worse, killed without attracting attention and suspicion. Thuggory and Camicazi were discussing battle plans, Fishlegs was fretting and nervously reciting strengths and weaknesses of the dragons they were about to face, Snotlout was bragging about he was going to 'kill them with my face alone' and Ruffnut and Tuffnut were excitedly discussing about their first class and they wanted explosions and 'ultimate chaos and destruction' and how they were going to piss off the dragons enough to achieve that. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin rolled their eyes at Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut's stupidity and arrogance and Fishlegs's cowardice.

Very soon, the Main Arena appeared and they hurried forward eagerly. All of their families were already there along with a crowd of spectators and aides. They cheered when the new trainees arrived and they waved when Gobber called them over to the Main Arena's entrance. He counted each of them to make sure all of his students had arrived and grinning widely, opened the gate and led them down into the Main Arena which was a massive circular arena carved out of stone with a chain web ceiling and metal doors built into the walls, obviously the cages for the dragons who could all fit into the arena if they were released at once. Fortunately, Astrid knew because of Aster that at least the first week of Dragon Training only consisted of one dragon being released at a time except for the Terrible Terrors. Only the seventh week, the last week of Dragon Training, consisted of more than one dragon in a class. "Today is going to be a tough one." Hiccup sighed. "I think everyday is going to be tough." Nava replied. "Please do not jinx it." Aniu said. "We will just do the best we can to cope with everyday." Astrid replied. "Does that mean kicking butts and taking names, my dear Astrid?" Aniu purred, raising an eyebrow at Astrid. "Yep." Astrid grinned and both girls clapped hands.

"Ready to kick some dragon arses, guys?" Camicazi grinned, twirling a throwing knife around in her hand. "Today ought to be fun and entertaining." Thuggory smirked. "And it will be really dangerous and scary too." Fishlegs added quietly. "Stop being a wimp, Fishface! I am ready for anything! Bring on all those dragons and I will send them flying home crying for their mummies and their daddies!" Snotlout boasted. "Or they could send us running home crying for our mummies and daddies!" Tuffnut grinned. "Especially you, Tuff. They will make mince meat out of you." Ruffnut snickered, smirking at her twin brother. Tuffnut whooped and clapped hands with her and Snotlout. "If you kids are done talking, welcome to Dragon Training." Gobber announced, gesturing into the arena. "No turning back." Astrid murmured, walking into the arena with the nine other trainees close behind her. "It is time to get mean and dirty because those dragons will not be showing us any mercy." Aniu said.

"Whoo, this place is great for holding dragons. NO wonder Berk uses this as a Training Arena for warriors." Nava whistled, looking up at the metal-barred ceiling of the arena. The holes were so small very few dragons, except for perhaps Terrible Terrors, could fly or burn their way out of. "I hope I get some burns and scars." Tuffnut grinned. "I am hoping for some mauling like on my shoulder or my back." Ruffnut added. "What it is with you two and pain?" Thuggory asked. "It is only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid remarked. "Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain, love it." Hiccup said sarcastically. "Hey, if any of us get hurt, those four could always heal us up with their Phoenix Tears." Camicazi said, gesturing at Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu. "Scars are a badge of pride and honour for true Vikings." Snotlout bragged. "Well, I guess we will not be healing you up any time, Snotlout." Aniu said. "Who even want scars anyway?" Nava inquired.

"Let us get started. The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his or her first dragon in front of an entire consisting of the finest Dragon Fighting warriors of Berk." Gobber said, flexing his hook. "I wonder who that could be." Snotlout said sarcastically as the Dragon Trainees lined up in a row facing one cage. "Behind these doors are just some of the many dragons you will learn to fight and kill: the Gronckle, the Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippleback, the Terrible Terrors, the Thunderdrum, Timberjack, Whispering Death, Snaptrapper, Grapple Grounder, Scauldron, Mood Dragon, Summer Dragon, Winter Dragon, Changewing and finally... the Monstrous Nightmare. Two of these we never really had the honour of hosting in our Arenas and today, we will begin with the first dragon I announced. Gobber continued, walking around the arena and gesturing to each cage door which rattled and had a dragon growling behind it. Astrid, Nava and Aniu perked up at the mentions of the Deadly Nadder, Winter Dragon and Summer Dragon, knowing they had to Arrow, Blizzard and Sunshine.

Realizing Gobber was already going to set the first dragon loose, Snotlout nearly had a panic attack. "Whoa, whoa, wait! Are you not going to teach us first?" He asked desperately. Nava and Aniu nodded in agreement. Back on Elf-Fae Island, nearly everything they had learned had started with theoretical study and research which usually meant reading books, the teacher telling them what it was about and watching demonstrations before they moved onto practicing such as sword-fighting, archery and magic lessons. "I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said simply and pulled down a lever on a cage to release...the Gronckle. It was a young female with light tan under-scales, light purple scales forming a spotted pattern all over her light brown scales and amber eyes. Wasting no time at all, the female Gronckle shot out of her cage as fast as her wings would take her, making a beeline for the trainees who scattered.

Instead of changing her course to go after them, the female Gronckle flew straight for a pile of rocks that had been left there for her and gobbled some up. "If you get blasted, you are dead. Quick, what the first thing you are going to need?" Gobber told them. "Lots of Phoenix Tears?" Hiccup guessed sarcastically despite already knowing the answer. "Intelligence and knowing all of the strengths and weaknesses of your enemy." Nava yelled. "Teamwork, cooperation and helping each other." Aniu added. "Speed, agility and manoeuvrability." Fishlegs gasped. "A shield for protection." Astrid said. "All of those things are good but yes! A shield! The most important piece of dragon fighting equipment is your shield. So go get one! They are over there!" Gobber yelled and the trainees dashed over to the pile of shields lying on the ground nearby. Ruffnut and Tuffnut happened to grab the same shield and fought over it, neither of them bothering to look for another shield. "Get your hands off my shield." Tuffnut snapped at his sister as they tugged the same shield back and forth. "There are like million shields."Ruffnut yelled.

"Take that one. It has a flower on it." Tuffnut said gesturing to another shield. "Girls like flowers." Ruffnut violently tore the shield out of her brother's hands and hit him over the head with it. Tuffnut yelped in pain and backed away. "Oops. Now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut said, smirking. Tuffnut grabbed the shield again and they resumed fighting over it. Only seconds later, it was lava-blasted by the female Gronckle. "Ruff, Tuff, both of you are out!" Gobber yelled. "W-what?" Tuffnut asked as he and Ruffnut got up in a daze. Astrid armed herself with a shield in one hand and an Ironwood Battle Stick in the other. Nava also had a shield but a Star-Steel Dagger in one hand. Hiccup and Aniu went without shields and Aniu armed herself with her bows and arrows while Hiccup had an Ironwood Battle Stick in one hand and a Star-Steel Dagger in the other. "Those shields are good for another thing. Noise! Make lots of it to throw off the dragon's aim." The remaining trainees began banging their weapons against their shields and the Gronckle began staggering in flight, her hearing and eyesight distorted. "Every dragon has weaknesses. You must remember them and exploit them whenever you are confronted by one." Gobber said.

"If one of us throws bolas around this dragon's jaws, it will not be able to spit lava!" Fishlegs yelled before the Gronckle lava blasted his shield out of his weapons. "That is correct, Fishlegs! Now one of you must grab a bola and toss it around this big baddie's jaws. Good luck!" Gobber yelled as Fishlegs ran to safety. The Gronckle prepared to fire a lava blast at Nava but he shot a blast of ice from his wings in return, forcing the Gronckle to fly out of the way. Aniu ran and jumped around the Gronckle until she was beside her and fired a ball of fire from her own wings. The Gronckle stumbled in flight and looked around for her but Aniu was already parkouring away to a better position. Snotlout found himself beside Astrid and sensing an opportunity, could not help himself. "So, anyway. I moved into my parent's basement. You should come by sometime to see me. We will have a great time together!" Snotlout attempted to flirt with Astrid, something he did all the time. Hiccup, Nava and Aniu threw him irritated looks. Sensing two potential targets, the female Gronckle shot a lava blast at Snotlout and disarmed him of his shield. "Snotlout, you are done!" Gobber told him.

Thuggory and Camicazi tried their absolute best to take the Gronckle down by thrusting and stabbing and slicing their weapons at her but even they had their weapons blasted out of their hands and were forced to leave the battle. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu found themselves side by side. "So, I guess it is just us now." Hiccup said. "Yep, why do you not put your speed to the test?" Astrid requested. "I will distract the Gronckle by jumping and flipping around." Aniu said. "I guess that leaves Astrid and I to finish the job." Nava said before they were forced to leap aside when the Gronckle attempted to finish them all off with a lava blast. Hiccup ran around the Gronckle who tried to fry the fast young human but then Aniu was in her way, forcing her to try and shoot at the young Elf-Fae. Working together, Hiccup and Aniu distracted back and forth, leaving her hopelessly confused and trying to shoot at them but when she was about to fire at either Hiccup or Aniu, the other would draw her attention and aim to him or her.

While the Gronckle was distracted with Hiccup and Aniu, Astrid and Nava grabbed bolas and threw them at the dragon's legs, wings, tail and jaws, sending her crashing to the ground, struggling to break free of the chains. Everyone stared at the four Soul-Mates in awe and Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin nodded their approval, pride shining in their eyes. The people watching cheered and congratulated them. Taking a moment to bask in pride, Gobber called in a team of Vikings to get the Gronckle back into her cage. Once the lock was safely secured, Gobber turned back to the ten trainees as they lined up again, waiting for him to give his speech. "You lot will get more chances, don't any of you worry and remember, a dragon will always, always go for the kill." He told Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, your teamwork was brilliant. All Vikings must work as a team in everyday life to destroy our enemies, build our homes, farm our fields and hunt our prey." The four smiled and bowed their heads.

Gobber returned the smile and praised the other trainees on what they did right and lectured them on what they did wrong before announcing class was over for the day, telling them they were going to sit together at dinner and dismissing the trainees. As the others left, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu walked outside the arena and Arin, Mira, Erika and Finnley ran up to them, giving their older siblings hugs. "You four did great, guys." Arin said. "Thanks, lil bro." Aniu grinned, ruffling Arin's hair. "I cannot wait until I am in Dragon Training." Erika said. "That will be years away, sister and even longer for me." Finnley whined. "Gee, thanks for reminding me, brother." Erika grumbled. "You four will teach us, will you not?" Finnley asked, gazing up at his sister and her Soul-Mates with big, pleading eyes. "Do not worry, lil man, we will." Astrid grinned, ruffling Finnley's hair. "What are we going to do now?" Mira asked. "Well, young lady, Aniu, Hiccup, Astrid and I were thinking of spending some alone time together exploring the forest." Nava said.

"And you little ones will be coming over to our place for a play-date." Namara said as she, Fengo, Anna, Acer, Theo, Nala, Mirandel, Steven, Melinda, Alinda, Trevor, Irwing, Niam and Nyra walked over to them. "Okay, Mum. See you guys later when you four come back." Arin said and stepped back so they could hug and congratulate Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu. "We are so proud of you four." Fengo said, smiling at the four Soul-Mates. "That was a fine bit of teamwork. Well done." Anna said as she and Acer embraced Aniu. "Our dearest sister will be a fine warrior in no time along with her Soul-Mates, of course." Acer grinned proudly. "Pretty soon, they will defending Berk and making us proud." Mirandel said. "Imagine if they were on Elf-Fae Island. They would be receiving all sorts of warrior training." Steven said. "Hey, Mummy, Daddy, when can Melinda and I learn how to fight?" Alinda asked in her young, sweet lisp. "When you and your sister are older, sweetheart." Steven said firmly. "How much older? Alinda and I are only four years old?" Melinda demanded to know.

"When both of you are eight. That is usually the age when Elf-Fae children begin their training." Mirandel said sternly and her daughters slumped in disappoint. "No doubt dearest Nava will still be using that big, busy brain of his." Niam said. "Well, at least it makes him a better warrior." Nyra retorted as she Niam and Mirandel hugged Nava. "Good work on using your strengths and your enemy's weaknesses to your advantage." Aster told Astrid and her Soul-Mates, embracing his sister. "Our dearest girl is growing up strong, Arthur." Ingrid said happily. "Indeed, she is. No one will dare mess with her." Arthur agreed. "Are you four going to stick by for lunch?" Theo asked. "No, Dad. Aniu, Hiccup, Astrid and I plan on having a private lunch in our Home." Nava said. "All right, then, I understand. Have fun and remember, Gobber said you four, him and the other trainees are having dinner in the Great Hall tonight. Do not be late." Nala said.

"We will not, Mum." Nava smiled. Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin walked over to them. "It is time for us to go now." Sprinter said, gesturing for Hiccup to mount him. "They will be waiting." Swiftwing added. "You twelve best get going. Be back by tonight." Namara said. "Bye." Arin, Mira, Erika, Finnley, Melinda and Alinda said, letting their parents and older siblings lead them away. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu mounted Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin, sinking their hands into their fur. The two Dire Wolves and two Reindeer began walking back in the direction of their Home as Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina flew overhead, making sure they were not being followed or watched. Once they were safely inside their Home, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin had lunch and cleaned up before lifting up their Pendants, remembering how to use them to teleport and contact them from a distance.

"We will go first to check that it is safe then we will contact you twelve." Hiccup told his and his Soul-Mates Familiars as he, Astrid, Nava and Aniu dismounted. But before they did so, the four Soul-Mates contacted their Soul-Dragons and told them they were teleporting to the Cove. Upon their affirmative replies, they held their Pendants in their hands and pressed their thumbs to the back of the gems. "The Cove." They said mentally and with four flashes of light, emerald green, golden, sapphire blue and silver, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu disappeared and reappeared in the Cove where Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and Firesong were waiting for them. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu took a few seconds to regain their bearings before rushing forward and embracing them as Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin contacted them, asking them if their teleportations had worked and it was safe. "Come on over, guys. It is safe." They replied and seconds later, their Familiars appeared in flashes of light, stumbling and struggling to regain their bearings.

As soon as they had reoriented themselves, the birds flew and the mammals walked over to nuzzle the four dragons who nuzzled them back. "How did your first class of 'Dragon Training' go?" Heatwave inquired. "And who and what was the dragon you faced?" Icicle asked somewhat nervously. "WE will tell you when we get to the camp, Heatwave." Aniu said. "It is best if we tell everyone at once." Nava added. Both dragons nodded and turned away to lead them to the camp through a thicket of trees and bushes. When they were nearing the camp, Aniu's highly enhanced hearing detected the sounds of a bush rustling close by and excited breathing broken up by muffled giggles. Heatwave, Firesong, Sorina and Merlin heard it too and while the Barn Owl and Dire Wolf tensed, the Summer Dragon and Fire Phoenix sighed and rolled their eyes. "I know you are there, young ones. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Aniu sang, feeling mischievous and the giggles and breathing were broken by gasps.

"What? How does she know we are here?" A voice she recognized as Lightning's asked her brother and four Night Fury companions. "She must have reeaaalllly good hearing and eyesight." Thunder muttered. "We can still scare them, can we not?" Onyx asked. "I assure you, young ones, that is not a good idea." Aniu told them. "Really? How so? What are you going to do when we scare you?" Obsidian challenged. "Come on, let us just walk out of these bushes and talk to them. My scales are itching." Nightus complained. "Your scales are always itching and you can barely even stay still for five seconds, mister." Darkia muttered. And so the six dragons stepped out of the bushes. "We were wondering when you guys were coming back. We missed you a lot." Onyx chirped. "Everyone is getting really impatient, even Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing." Nightus said. "So we decided to keep watch and wait for you guys." Lightning added brightly.

"Well, I dare say you kids did a good job." Hiccup smiled, petting Onyx on her head. "We did? Yes!" the dragonets cheered. "We love you, Hiccup!" Onyx said, trying to give Hiccup a big baby Night Fury hug. Hiccup chuckled and scratched Onyx under her chin, making her purr in bliss. "What say you six let us continue walking to the camp uninterrupted?" Nava suggested. "We got a lot to do today and I do not know what we have to do so we best get there quickly." Astrid added. "All right, this way. Follow us and do not get lost." Darkia said, turning tail and walking excitedly into the trees. "Follow us, come on! Today is going to be so fun!" Nightus chirped, running after her. "Geez, wait for us." Onyx replied, nudging Hiccup forward. The four Soul-Mates and their eight Familiars, four Soul-Dragons and the Soul=Phoenix chuckled and followed the six dragonets. As soon as they were close to the campsite, they began calling for their fellow campers. "Guys! Guys, we are back and we have got them!" Lightning roared. "Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu and their Familiars are here!" Thunder shouted. "Gather round! The sooner we begin, the sooner we finish and can have some fun!" Onyx yelled.

Within minutes, the Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, Winter Dragon, Summer Dragon, Skrill, Griffin, Alicorn, Hippogriff and Peryton inhabitants of the Cove emerged, waiting for them eagerly and roaring greetings and questions. Giggling, Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus, Darkia, Lightning and Thunder ran back over to their older siblings or caretakers. They obviously had been getting lunch ready. "They were wondering when you twelve were going to show up but do not worry, we told them you lot were coming when you contacted us." Toothless told them. "Taking your own sweet time seems to be a habit of yours. Everyone wants to get the lessons started." Stormfly said, amused. "But do not worry, we always knew you lot would come back soon so we could have fun learning, training and playing." Heatwave said. "We are most anxious and impatient to learn more about you twelve. WE will begin when we are all ready." Icicle added.

AS if on cue, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing stepped. "First, we will begin by having you four show us your Bird Forms, your Mammal Forms, your Elemental skills, your abilities and your magical powers along with demonstrations." Elenia said. "And we will like to hear what has happened since you left us yesterday. Firesong and your Soul-Dragons have told us you four have begun 'Dragon Training'." Lunastar said. "Patience, hurrying them will not help. These things cannot be rushed or we will make mistakes and mess up." Stormhoof said firmly. "We know but I fear we have only a few weeks at the most so we have to teach them as much as we can in that time." Antlerwing replied. "How was your first day of Dragon Combat Training?" Toothless asked. "Who or what was the dragon you faced?" Stormfly inquired. "Was it Arrow, Blizzard or Sunshine?" Heatwave questioned. "Or no dragon at all?" Icicle said. "It was a female Gronckle, we did not hurt her." Hiccup said. "It was what we would expect for learning how to fight dragons." Astrid said. "We do not know what dragon we will be facing tomorrow." Aniu said. "Gobber has invited the trainees to join him for dinner in the Great Hall, including us." Nava added.

"This Gronckle...what did she look like? What was her name?" Elenia inquired. "WE did not get her name but she had light brown scales with light purple spots over them, light tan under-scales and amber eyes." Nava said. "How did this class begin? How did it proceed? How did it end and what happened to the Gronckle?" Lunastar asked and so Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu explained everything that had happened since they had left their Home that morning, walked to the Main Arena, described their fellow trainees, been told what dragons were caged there, Gobber releasing the Gronckle, them and their classmates being told to get shields then fighting her, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Thuggory and then Camicazi being knocked out of the fight leaving Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu the only ones left, how they defeated the Gronckle without hurting her and telling them she was locked back in her cage, their conversations with their families and then walking back to their Home so they could teleport there.

Everyone listened intently and asked questions to which Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu answered as best as they could. Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing praised them on what they did right, told them what they did wrong and what they should do later on.

"Learn what you can tonight and report to your Soul-Dragons through your Mind Links before you go to sleep." Stormhoof ordered. "But first, it is time to have lunch and we must eat so we have enough strength and energy this afternoon for our lessons, training and demonstrations." Antlerwing added. "I am very sorry to say this but we already ate lunch in our Home." Hiccup said. "That is completely all right. We were expecting that anyway but the rest of us have not eaten yet." Toothless told him as they helped everyone make lunch. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin politely conversed with everyone as they ate and before long, lunch was eaten and everyone was ready for the lessons to begin. "Now...let us begin." Elenia said. "First things first: Elements." Magnus said. "I will go first. Stand back, guys." Aniu said and held out her hand with the palms up. Two balls of red-hot fire blazed to life in her hands and a visible gust of wind swirled around her. "Do you have to make such a fiery and windy production out of everything?" Nava asked in amusement.

When Aniu smiled innocently at him, Nava rolled his eyes affectionately and stepped forward. Almost instantly, it began to snow and rain around Nava and he held a ball of freezing cold ice in one palm and an orb of swirling water in the other. Then everyone's attention turned to Hiccup and Astrid who had only discovered their Elements that morning when they woke up. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup stepped forward and called forth his newly-found, hours old power. To everyone's shock and awe, shadows covered Hiccup from head to foot and lightning flashed and sparked all over his body. Holding up a hand, Hiccup shot a lightning bolt at a boulder, leaving behind a lightning bolt scorch mark and with his other hand, shadows swirled from his palm and covered a nearby rock. "Show offs. It is my turn now." Astrid declared and her form began to glow with an almost blinding golden light for several seconds and an orb of sapphire blue energy in one hand before she narrowed it into a condensed beam and using it to carve through a tree branch. The laser beam vanished, only to be replaced by a ball of sapphire blue energy. Astrid threw at a boulder and the entire thing disintegrated.

"Very impressive Elements. The amount of control they show over them already is amazing." Toothless remarked. "And each of them correspond to us in different ways." Stormfly said. "Darkness and Lightning for Hiccup and Toothless, Light and Energy for Astrid and Stormfly, Fire and Air for Aniu and Heatwave and Ice and Water for Nava and me." Icicle said. "You four will have to show us more of your abilities such as your other Forms now." Heatwave said. "I will go first this time. Number one: my Golden Eagle Form." Nava said and quickly shape-shifted into his Golden Eagle Form. Everyone exclaimed in awe and Nava let them admire him. At Icicle's signal, he shape-shifted into his Dire Wolf Form for a few minutes. Aniu went second, first shape-shifting into her Barn Owl Form next to Sorina so everyone could compare them and then into her Dire Wolf Form. Hiccup then shape-shifted into his Barn Owl Form and then his Reindeer Form. Astrid did the same, except she had a Golden Eagle Form then a Barn Owl one.

"They take after us quite well, do they not?" Merlin asked. "Yes, indeed, they do. I wonder what my Dire Wolf and Barn Owl Forms will look like." Heatwave replied. "I think you will a lot like us and Aniu, except for your colours." Sorina told him. "Nava and Aniu still have their Dragon Forms to show us. Let us see them." Icicle said and needing no further encouragement, Nava shape-shifted into his Winter Dragon Form and Aniu shape-shifted into her Summer Dragon Form, letting Icicle, Heatwave, Winter, Summer, Coldscale and Hotscale get close enough to sniff and examine them. Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid returned to their Human Forms. "What next?" Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu asked. "Nava, Aniu, return to your Elf-Fae Forms. We want to see how well you two fly." Heatwave said. Nava and Aniu nodded then shape-shifted back into their Elf-Fae Forms. At Icicle and Heatwave's signals, they spread their wings and flapped into the sky, rising higher and higher until they levelled out and flew circles around the Cove Campers, spinning, rolling, twisting, turning, spiralling and gliding for several minutes until they landed back where they began.

"Now show us how both of you fly in your Dragon Forms." Icicle requested and they obeyed, shape-shifting back into their Dragon Forms and flying around again, letting everyone admire them. After that, they had Nava and Aniu fly around in their Winged Dire Wolf Forms and Hiccup and Astrid joined them in flying around in their Bird Forms. Then they told them what their dominant senses were: eyesight for Hiccup, smell for Astrid, radar sense for Nava and hearing for Aniu. Then they also told them that Hiccup was very fast with excellent reflexes and stamina, Astrid was very strong with enhanced durability and endurance, Nava was very intelligent with a brilliant memory and sense of intuition and Aniu was very agile, flexible and balanced to which they had them demonstrate by making Hiccup run around as fast and long as he could while dodging obstacles. Everyone was shocked when Hiccup proved himself much faster and had more reflexes and stamina than a human his size and weight.

Astrid showed off her strength by lifting heavy objects such as rocks and boulders. Nava answered trivia questions only he was allowed to answer and the questions got harder the more he answered correctly. They also asked him questions that tested his memory and he passed with flying colours. As for Aniu, they made her leap, jump, flip and parkour over obstacle courses that her agility and balance. She did increasingly complicated stretches and exercises to test her flexibility. By the time the sun began setting, everyone was extremely impressed with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu and Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin had also been tested. Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing also wanted the four Soul-Mates and their Familiars how they physically fought with their bodies, weapons and their magic but unfortunately, it was getting too late and they had to get back to Berk to dine with Gobber and their classmates so the demonstrations and tests ended there.

"Everything you four did was so cool!" Lightning gushed. "I hope you four learn how to do way more!" Thunder exclaimed. "You guys will come back everyday and every afternoon, will you not?" Onyx begged. "Do not worry, we will, Onyx." Hiccup said. "Good because I cannot skip an afternoon with you guys." Astrid grinned affectionately. "That is very good because we have a training regiment ready for you." Firesong said. "We will teach you everything we know about being Dragon-Soul-Riders and Children of Sunheela." Lunastar vowed. "If for some reason, you twelve are unable to come, contact us and we will discuss what to do." Elenia added. Toothless glanced up at the sky and noticed the setting sun. He alerted them and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin reluctantly prepared to leave. "We will be back tomorrow after Dragon Combat Training." Aniu said. "And we will be prepared to learn everything we need to learn." Nava added. "Goodnight!" All four of them yelled at their Soul-Dragons and the other campers. "Goodnight!" They replied.

Although slightly upset they had to leave again, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu wore smiles on their faces as they and their Familiars walked or flew back to where they had teleported into the Cove so they could teleport back to their Home. "They will be all right when we come back tomorrow." Hiccup said. "I know and we will finally begin training. I cannot wait because I am so excited." Astrid said, barely unable to contain her excitement. "I wonder what we will be learning! I am sure history is an excellent to begin." Nava said. "Yeah, you cannot really learn how to be something until you know what and who they are or were." Aniu replied. Hiccup chuckled then to Astrid's joy, cupped her cheek, swept her hair aside and kissed her on her forehead. "So am I." He whispered. "I know, you adorkable goof." Astrid teased before she kissed Hiccup on his forehead. That started an exchange of forehead kisses among Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava, each Soul-Mate taking turns to kiss their other Soul-Mates on their foreheads. In higher spirits and an increased desire for more than just forehead kisses, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu and their Familiars used their Children of Sunheela Pendants to teleport back to their Home to get ready for that night's dinner.


	5. Arrow the Deadly Nadder and Saddle-Making

Chapter 5: Arrow the Deadly Nadder and Saddle-Making

When Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin reappeared back in their Children of Sunheela Home, they instantly cleaned themselves up to hide any evidence of their activities in the Cove and to get ready for dinner in the Great Hall with Gobber, Thuggory, Camicazi, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. However, when they opened the door, they discovered it had begun to rain and so they had to rush to the Great Hall while being sheltered by Nava, Aniu, Edme and Merlin's wings. They made it inside and closed the doors behind them, wringing the water off their skin and out of their hair, clothes, feathers and fur. Their Dragon Training teacher and fellow classmates were already seated at a table with bowls and plates of food and tankards of water in front of them as they talked about that day's class. "All right, where did Thuggory and Camicazi go wrong?" Gobber asked. "I made myself too much of a target without thinking things through." Thuggory muttered. "And I was not paying attention to the Gronckle so it got me." Camicazi admitted.

"No, you two were great. That was so Thuggory and Camicazi." Snotlout butted in. "Snotlout, for once in your life, try to use your brain." Nava said as he, Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid took seats beside Fishlegs and facing the other teens. "Instead of being a gods-damned, dumbass muttonhead." Aniu snapped but Snotlout grinned at her despite her insult and furious tone of voice. "You like my ass, do you not, Aniu babe?" He flirted, waggling his eyebrows. Astrid punched him in his face across the table and knocked the bulky boy off his seat from the sheer strength behind the blow. "Snotlout, you are utterly disgusting!" Nava exclaimed. "There is no way we would ever like your body!" Aniu snarled. Hiccup and Nava quickly calmed Astrid and Aniu down before they made any further attempts to hurt Snotlout. Their Familiars helped with that and Ruffnhut and Tuffnut snickered at Snotlout's misfortune while everyone else glared at him as he got up and retook his seat, rubbing his face in pain.

"I know where Snotlout went wrong, he was busy flirting with Astrid while I got distracted and Ruffnut and Tuffnut began fighting each other instead of the Gronckle." Fishlegs said miserably and Hiccup and Nava patted him sympathetically on his massive shoulders. "Thuggory and Camicazi are right, each and every one of you have to think things through and pay attention to everything that is going on so you are not caught off guard by surprise. You need to be tough on yourselves, live and breathe this stuff including studying and reading this book: the Dragon Manual." Gobber placed an ancient, thick, worn-out book covered in hardened leather with a symbol of a dragon and the book's title and author stamped on the front. "Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Thunder boomed and lightning flashed outside and Gobber, as well as many other Vikings glanced at the doors warily. After a few minutes, they calmed down and went to their meals and conversations. "No attacks tonight, study up." Gobber and walked away from the table out of the doors of the Great Hall, meal already eaten.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut asked in dismay. "Reading is so boring." Ruffnut complained. "MY uncle Thomas would have a heart attack if he heard you say that, Ruffnut." Aniu said. "But reading is vital to learning and learning is vitally important to life." Nava said. "Why read books when you can just kill the stuff the books tell you stuff about?" Snotlout asked. "Because, they can tell you everything you need to know about them." Hiccup said. "That includes telling you how to kill them." Astrid added. "I have read this book a dozen times. There is this two-legged, wingless dragon that can run at nearly the speed of sound and paralyse victims with just one sting of venom from their tails. They travel in packs and are extremely dangerous." Fishlegs gushed, always eager to share his dragon knowledge. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were unable to resist smiling at him and nodding in agreement, especially Nava, while Thuggory and Camicazi rolled their eyes and smiled affectionately and Snotlout snorted.

But Ruffnut and Tuffnut both stared at Fishlegs blankly. "Yeah, that sounds great but there was a chance I was going to read that book." Tuffnut said. "As cool as that sounds, I am out to do some fun stuff." Ruffnut added. "You guys read, I will go and practice killing stuff." Snotlout and walked out of the Hall with Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs following, leaving Thuggory and Camicazi with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu. "We will read it another time. Bye, guys." Camicazi said. "We better get some sleep for tomorrow." Thuggory added and both teens walked out of the Hall, leaving Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu alone with the book while their Familiars ate their dinner close by. Once the doors closed, the four Soul-Mates turned to each other. Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina perched on the table and Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin sat down on the floor beside them. "I guess we will read it together." Nava said. "I will get some more candles." Aniu said. "It is best if we read what this book has to say about dragons." Astrid said. "So we can learn what is right about dragons and what is wrong about dragons." Hiccup added.

They waited for Aniu to get some more candles, set them up and light them on fire before opening the book to the page containing the contents and chapters. "Dragon Classifications. Sharp Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class, Tidal Class, Snow Class, Stoker Class, Boulder Class and Strike Class." Hiccup read aloud. "Thunderdrum. This reclusive creature inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, this dragon produces a concussive sound that can kill a group of men from a dozen feet away. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Snaptrapper: this dragon has four heads, each of which spits acid and produces a hypnotising scent of chocolate to lure their victims into traps. It is known for camouflaging itself in thick, verdant, lush green forests. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Whispering Death: this long, spiky, snake-like dragon is best known for tunnelling at fast speeds underground and for its many rows of spinning teeth. These insatiable killers are silent and deadly. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. "

As they read onwards, they saw gruesome pictures of both Vikings being killed by Dragons and Dragons being killed by Vikings. "Gronckle, Zippleback, Skrill, Boneknapper, Changewing. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight." Aniu read. They read through the Deadly Nadder page, which had quite a bit of information considering Deadly Nadders were one of the frequent and common Dragons to attack Berk. The Skrill page did not contain nearly half as much information and the Winter Dragon and Summer Dragon pages even less but it was the Night Fury page that had barely any information at all save for: "The Night Fury. Speed: unknown. Size: unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance is to hide and pray that it doesn't find you." Other than those words, the page was blank.

"Oh, this book is not very informative. They have not studied very much at all. " Astrid stated the obvious. "Not surprising considering Night Furies are the most to capture, kill or even witness out of all of the Dragons that attack Berk." Nava quipped. "I wonder what Toothless, Raven, their siblings, Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus and Darkia would think about that once we tell what we have learned." Astrid said, switching to telepathy in fear of anyone who was not them overhearing and getting suspicious. . Ever since he had began dreaming of Toothless and then finally meeting him and Bonding with him, Hiccup had began wondering and wanting to know exactly what dragons were like, what they did, how they did, what with and when they did it. Out of all of the Dragons in the Cove, he already they were as intelligent as Humans and Elf-Faes and their personalities were just as complex and unique, perhaps even more so.

They thought fondly of their dragon friends. In fact, there were many sentient beings who befriended dragons, formed bonds with them and rode them. The Elves, both Middle-Earthian and Alagaesian, had the highest number of Dragon Riders among them but they preferred to remain hidden, secretive and elusive, for fear of anyone with malicious intent trying to gain their knowledge and enslave dragons. There were those who saw everyone else as inferior and wished to enslave them. There were rumours that Hags-Fiends were trying to corrupt Dragons into more Hags-Fiends, as they often attempted with captured Elf-Faes by the usual means of torture, rape, brainwashing and rituals. They continued reading until late in the night until their exhaustion overcame them and Hiccup took the Book of Dragons with him as they walked to their houses, contacting their Soul-Dragons and telling them of what they had learned before falling into a deep slumber.

 

Out on the ocean between Berk and the believed location of the Dragon's Nest, Stoick and five ships containing dozens of Berkian Viking Warriors sailed through the calm waters. A wall of fog thick enough to prevent anyone, even those with the keenest of eyes, from seeing what lay beyond, lay between them and the route to Helheim's Gate and then after that, the Dragon's Nest. But Stoick had a feeling, a deep, strong feeling that the Dragon's Nest would soon be found and once it was found, he would call all of Berk's Allies to arms and sail to the Dragon's Nest with a vast armada of ships and thousands of warriors from every Tribe ready to finally destroy the Dragons Nest and slay every dragon who dared to raid their villages, destroy their homes, burn their fields and mercilessly slaughter every Human they came across. Odin, Thor and Freya knew too many loved ones and fellow Vikings had already been lost but if there was a chance to make peace and end the war without slaying every dragon and risk getting every Human killed, Stoick would take it but until then, all they could was try their best to find the Dragon's Nest.

Stoick knew they were close and sailing towards the right place but how close and the right direction remained unknown. "I can almost smell them, they are close." He said as he stared at the wall of fog ahead of them. "Steady, steady. Take us in." No sooner was the order given than the men and women followed it. They too were desperate to find the Dragon's Nest and end the war. Despite being warriors, three hundred years of war, of constant raids and attacks, of constant death and heartbreak, the entire War had taken a major toll on them and on Berk. There used to be thousands of Vikings in the Berkian Tribe but over three hundred years of constant raids and attacks by dragons had lowered their numbers down to numbering only in the five thousand. "Hard to port for Helhiem's Gate." Spitelout Jorgenson, Stoick's half brother from his father's side, ordered. The Vikings on the other ships repeated the command. They had barely entered Helheim's Gate when they were attacked by a flock of dragons.

Almost instantly, it was carnage, death, blood, pain and chaos as dozens of dragons attacked the fleet, burning ships, killing Vikings and sending them to the very depths of the oceans and to the Halls of Valhalla. "Form up! Ready the catapults! Take aim and fire! Protect yourselves and everyone else!" Stoick screamed. No sooner had he given his orders then a barrage of Deadly Nadder spikes shot though the air and through the backs, chests, heads and stomachs of a line of warriors, ending their lives instantly as blood sprayed and their bodies fell to the floor, choking on their own blood and gurgling as death claimed them. Stoick could hear screams, shouts and explosions from everywhere and he bitterly acknowledged that search would be the same as any other. Roaring a battle cry, Stoick sank the blade of his axe into a Monstrous Nightmare's neck and ripped it out as hot, crimson dragon blood poured over him. "Fight!" He screamed, rushing at a Deadly Nadder.

 

Back on Berk in the Dragon Training Arena, the trainees were up against a male Deadly Nadder with forest green scales, sunlight golden under-scales, eyes, horns, spikes and tail markings and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu instantly knew this dragon was Arrow, the same dragon Stormfly had requested, more like begged, them to save. Knowing they could not free any dragon in the arena until Dragon Combat Training was over and they had graduated, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu vowed to prevent any dragon from dying in the arena until they worked something out to end the War. Gobber and a team of Vikings had brought in wooden walls to serve as a maze and they were supposed to avoid the Deadly Nadder and bring him down with a sneak attack. Fortunately, Nava had the foresight to mask the scents of Dragons on him and his Soul-Mates by using magic to avoid any suspicion when or if the Dragons took an unnatural and unusual interest in them which in some ways, were already happening considering Nava and Aniu were Elf-Faes and Hiccup and Astrid had their scent all over them.

While Thuggory, Camicazi, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were focusing on Arrow, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were trying to set up a trap that would capture Arrow and end the class without him getting injured. So far, he had not come anywhere near them, apparently considering the other teens a bigger threat and he had not yet smelled Stormfly or any other of the other dragon's scents on him thanks to the spell but Astrid knew once he smelled Stormfly's scent, he would go for her. Hiccup cried out in shock as Arrow, having noticed them, shot a blast of fire at the four Soul-Mates but luckily, Nava threw out his arms and wings and a thick, sturdy wall of ice shot up out of the ground, forming a shield wall. Arrow screeched in shock then narrowed his eyes as he stared at them but Aniu, shot an arrow at him and Arrow screeched in pain as the arrow grazed his wing. Angered, he chased after Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu who had to stop and drop what they were doing and run.

Knowing they were too vulnerable staying where they were, the four Soul-Mates began running. "Focus, everyone! You lot are not even trying! Today, it is all about attack! Deadly Nadders are quick, strong, durable and light on their feet. It is your jobs to be quicker, smarter and lighter!" Gobber yelled. Fishlegs ran into the male Nadder's line of vision and the dragon hissed, firing deadly spikes from his tail at him. "I am really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs screamed and ran as the spikes imbedded themselves into his shield. "Look for their blind spots, every dragon has one." Gobber told them. "Find it, hide in it and strike." Ruffnut and Tuffnut found themselves right in front of Arrow who sniffed, trying to find them but the two twins were in his blind spot so he could not see them. Ruffnut got a whiff of her brother's scent and grimaced in disgust. "Uh, do you ever bathe?" she gagged. "If you do not like it, just get your own blind spot." Tuffnut replied.

"How about I give you one?" Ruffnut snarled at him. The Deadly Nadder heard and blasted them with his fire, luckily Tuffnut managed to raise his shield in time, saving both himself and his twin sister from a fiery death. Because of the number of dragons with fire hot enough to burn through wood, flesh, bone, stone and metal, the Vikings of Berk, as well as many other Viking Tribes, forged their shields through a particular method. First, they made the frame of a shield out of wooden cut into a large circle then covered it with metal which was then covered with a special tar resistant to even the hottest of fires, depending on how much tar there was. Sometimes the tar could not be burned or penetrated even by Changewing acid and weapons could sometimes get stuck in the shield if they were hit hard enough. That did not stop Dragons from trying though. They figured if the Viking(s) they were attacking had shields, they would just try to kill them another way.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much." Gobber snickered as Thuggory, Camicazi and Snotlout ran past him followed by Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu. "Has anyone ever really bothered to truly study dragons instead of only focusing on how to kill them?" Nava asked. "Surely someone has. The more you know, the better." Aniu said. "Who knows, dragons may be way smarter than we give them credit for." Astrid mused. "For example, has anyone ever truly seen, let us just say...a Night Fury?" Hiccup inquired. "No one has ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!" Gobber yelled at Hiccup. "I know, but hypothetically..." Hiccup said before Astrid tapped his shoulder. "Guys, get down. It is coming." Camicazi hissed from where she, Thuggory and Snotlout were hiding behind a wall support. Sensing Arrow approaching their position, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu hid behind wall supports just as the male Deadly Nadder came into view.

Astrid peeked out from behind the wall support and then somersaulted across the path to the next wall, gesturing for Hiccup, Nava, Aniu, Camicazi, Thuggory then Snotlout to follow her. One by one, they did so but unfortunately Hiccup, who was the last one to go across, accidently misjudged the distance and the weight of his shield caused to fall in plain view of Arrow who saw him and snapped his jaws at the Viking but Hiccup scrambled out of the way and Astrid reached out, grabbed his vest and pulled him close to her. Seeing an opportunity to show off, Snotlout smirked, stood up, shoved Astrid and Hiccup aside and walked out in front of Arrow. "Watch out, babe, I will take care of this." He arrogantly flirted at Astrid and threw his mace at Arrow but it missed and Arrow laughed at him. "Come on! Is that the best you can do, fat, puny, bulky Viking!" the male Deadly Nadder sneered. "Well, now I know who not to trust in a battle." Nava deadpanned sarcastically.

Astrid glared at Snotlout who hastened to defend himself. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I can do that but I do not have the time right now." Arrow screeched and chased after them as they ran, knocking down walls as he did so. "Night Furies probably take the daytime off and are active at night. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping? Maybe they hide themselves really well!" Hiccup said. "Hiccup!" Gobber, Astrid, Nava and Aniu yelled, warning him. Hiccup turned around and saw Arrow running straight at him. Hiccup attempted to get out of the way but accidently fell to the ground. Seeing Hiccup go down, Astrid, Nava and Aniu ran over and stood in front of him, blocking Hiccup from Arrow's view. Taking up defensive positions in front of their Soul-Mate, Astrid, Nava and Aniu raised their weapons, preparing to defend Hiccup, even if it meant hurting Arrow.

Arrow skidded to a halt and prepared to blast them with fire but Aniu shot an arrow which flew by his snout, grazing Arrow's cheek. The male Deadly Nadder moved his head to the side to avoid the arrow and that gave Nava the opportunity to run up to Arrow and club him over his head with his Battle Sticks. Arrow yelped in pain with each blow and Astrid threw bolas at him, tying Arrow up and sending him crashing to the ground. "Kill that son of a bitch, Astrid!" Snotlout yelled. "No, I do not think I will. We may need him for another class. Right, Gobber?" Astrid refused. "That is right, lass. You lot did a brilliant job. This one is the only Deadly Nadder we have got and I do not think we will be able to catch another for a while." Gobber said and called for a team of Vikings to move Arrow back into his cage. Unfortunately, knowing he was going to be caged again and desperate for another attempt at freedom and to find Stormfly and her siblings, Arrow began struggling. "Tranquilise him!" A Viking ordered and another Viking got out a blowgun and shot a tranquiliser dart into Arrow's neck. The male Deadly Nadder fell limp but they knew he was still alive judging by the fact he was still breathing.

Giving the trainees time to regroup and refresh, Gobber gave them a speech and praised them on their performances before sending them home again and calling a team of Vikings to help him clean up the arena. Accepting praise and compliments from their classmates, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu walked out of the arena with their fellow trainees and separated from them, walking over to their families to have a chat before mounting Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin and riding back to their Home as Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina flew overhead. "So how do you guys think Stormfly will react when we tell her about Arrow?" Hiccup asked once they were inside the safety and privacy of their Home and had locked the door. "I definitely do not want to tell her I hit Arrow over his head with my Battle Sticks." Nava said. "Or I nearly shot him with an arrow which by the way, is also his namesake, twice." Aniu said. "I am sure Stormfly will understand when you three tell her why we had to do what we did." Astrid told them.

"She will be relieved when we tell her Arrow is otherwise unharmed." Willow told her, gently nuzzling Astrid with her antlered head. "And she will be most excited to train you into morphing into your Dragon Form." Zena added. "I will definitely be most excited to finally see Hiccup in his Night Fury Form." Sprinter said. "As will I and seeing Hiccup flying will be most joyful." Swiftwing added. They teleported to the Cove using their Children of Sunheela Pendants and Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and Firesong were waiting for them. The four Dragons made their way over to their Soul-Riders and sniffed them over, checking for injuries. "We are all right, bud. We are fine." Hiccup assured Toothless. "I rather check for myself, my Soul-Rider." The Night Fury huffed and backed away. "Who did you fight in the arena today?" Stormfly asked anxiously. "It was Arrow. We knew who he was thanks to your descriptions." Astrid told her, gently stroking Stormfly's closest cheek.

"Is he all right? Did he get hurt?" Icicle asked. "WE best begin from the beginning when we reach the camp." Nava said. Nodding, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and Firesong led Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin back to the camp where they were greeted by the campers who all wanted to hear what had happened ever since they left yesterday afternoon. At their requests, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu explained how they attended dinner with Gobber, Thuggory, Camicazi, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, their conversations, reading the Dragon Manual, confronting Arrow in the Dragon Training that morning, being forced to shoot arrows, ironically and how they brought him down without hurting him by throwing bolas at him. Many of them laughed when the four Soul-Mates told them about their fellow trainees antics, agreeing that Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were quite incompetent at fighting Dragons.

Stormfly, Magnus, Spike and Sera were quite relieved to hear that Arrow had not been seriously hurt but they expressed concern over his health and well-being. "He also nearly took almost all of us out too..." Aniu said. "But thankfully, none of us were hurt." Nava continued. "We do not know who or which Dragon we will be fighting against tomorrow..." Hiccup said. "And Gobber wants us to join him on an abandoned catapult for dinner but I do not think we will go." Astrid concluded. The four Soul-Mates glanced at each other, shocked that they were once again finishing each other's sentences. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Firesong, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin and practically everyone else were smiling at them in amusement. Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus, Darkia, Lightning and Thunder were giggling and snickering. "So, what is on the agenda today? What are we doing?" Hiccup asked somewhat impatiently.

"That is a very good question, Hiccup Haddock because I already know." A somewhat familiar voice said and Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn appeared floating in the air in front of them. Everyone gaped at them in amazement and wonder. "I do not mean to sound rude but where have you guys been and what have you been doing?" Hiccup inquired. "That is a very good question Hiccup because my Soul-Mates and I have been here and there, out and about, observing and spying on Evregina's Nest and her Hags-Fiends." Miniki told him. "We will share all we have learned but first there is one more Child of Sunheela Gifts for each of you and today, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, you four will making them for Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin and your Dragons will be making them for you once you four have gained your Dragon Forms." Stryka said. "What do you four mean saddles?" Astrid asked. "Bingo! That is correct, Astrid!" Torian exclaimed.

"But why would my Soul-Mates and I need saddles for our Dragon Forms?" Nava inquired. "Because the Soul-Bonded Dragon/ Rider Bond is one of equality between Dragon and Rider of which say, you and Icicle, will be both to each other." Evelyn said. "I was just thinking we would need saddles before we go flying on our Soul-Dragons but we do not have the necessary equipment, materials or tools." Aniu added. "Fear not, Aniu. My Soul-Mates and I have brought what you need and we will help you make these saddles. First of all, we are going to start with Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin because you, Nava, Astrid and Hiccup have been with them the longest." Evelyn said and with a wave of her hand, bundles of leather and other materials, equipments and tools they would need for saddle-making appeared on the ground. "Fortunately, we know quite a lot about making dragon saddles. We can teach you four how to do it but as we cannot touch any living being, we cannot do it for you." Torian said. "You four must do it yourselves and we will guide you. That means listening to our instructions and working together. Making saddles for your Dragons is very important to Dragon Riders and so is making saddles for your Familiars if you ride them." Miniki said. "First, let us take inventory of what materials and tools we need. I hope we have everything." Stryka said.

"Let us begin, shall we all?" Aniu asked, grinning. "All right, we need four rolls of measuring tape that is as long as your Familiars from snout to tail." Evelyn said and deemed the measuring tape sufficient when they checked and showed what they had to her. "Next thing we need is thick, strong, durable leather that has been element-proofed and made resistant to general wear and tear and rust." Torian said and when they checked the leather, he deemed it just what they needed and made sure there was enough for leather for Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin with enough left over for spares and scraps they could use for other things. "Now we need sharp, straight, non-serrated blades that will cut out shapes neatly through the leather in straight or curved lines." Miniki said and nodded when he saw the blades and scissors they had brought with them. "Before we cut the leather, we will have to draw out shapes with the right measurement for your Familiars." Stryka said.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava checked the charcoal pens, pencils, quills and ink pots the four ghosts had brought with them. "Those will do and we will also need needles to sew everything together. I hope you guys are good at sewing and we will cut cords out of the leathers." Evelyn said. "Lucky last is buckles that are strong enough to withstand anything the saddle has to throw at them." Torian said and deemed the buckles in the bundles in good shape. "Now do not worry, we have made saddles for Night Furies, Deadly Nadders, Summer and Winter Dragons before but we are doing those tomorrow because saddle-making takes time and patience. Lucky for you, we know how to make saddles for Dire Wolves and Reindeer. Just listen and learn." Miniki said. "We will check for any mistakes and tell you four if you are doing something wrong." Stryka added and so the saddle making commenced. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave settled won to watch as with Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin's eager and impatient permission, Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn guided Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu in measuring their Familiar's necks and chests then cut five bands each out of the leather and outlined a dozen or so shapes on the hides.

Once the pieces had been sliced out, they cut what remained of the hides into long cords and used them to sew everything together but for each stitch, two holes had to be bored through the leather. Stormfly and Icicle gave them a few tail spikes to help with that. With some difficulty, the buckles were rigged and attached and every strap was made extra long so the saddles would still fit Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin in the coming months as each of them had not finished growing to their full size and so they would still fit even if the two Dire Wolves and Reindeer gained size and weight, much to their irritation as no one liked to be told they were fat or even implied they were gaining weight. The main part of the saddles was assembled from three identical sections each with padding sewn between them. Attached to the fronts were thick pommels to allow Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu to maintain a secure grip while wide bands sewn on the left and right would wrap around their bellies and tie underneath.

A pair of stirrups were attached to each saddle with a series of loops attached above them that would hold Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's legs in place when tightened. Long straps were constructed pass between Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin's front legs, split in two and then come up behind them to rejoin with the rest of the saddles. It several hours to complete the saddles and they worked into the night as the others caught and ate dinner, leaving some food for them. When the work was finally finished, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu slumped back in exhaustion. "Is that all we have to do?" Hiccup asked. "Aside from decorating, putting the saddles on your Familiars and riding on them, yes but that can wait until Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave's saddles are finished. For now, eat, get some rest, attend Dragon Combat Training and come back tomorrow." Miniki said. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin gratefully packed up their saddle-making gear and ate dinner, chatting with their fellow Cove Campers.

As they ate, Elenia returned with more fish. "This should be the last pile we need." She said and dropped the pile onto the ground. The fish landed and spilled over the ground, revealing a dead black and yellow striped eel in their midst. Instantly, every dragon roared and leapt away in fear. "What is wrong?" Hiccup yelled over the chaos. "Get that thing away from us!" Toothless roared. "The eel? Why?" Astrid asked. "Just do it!" Stormfly shrieked. Aniu instantly set fire to the eel, covering it in hot fire until the eel shrivelled and dissolved into a pile of ashes and flames. Once the eel was gone, Nava quickly quick put the fire out with water. Once they realised the eel was gone, every dragon calmed down, staring at the patch of scorched earth with wide, frightened eyes and heavy breathing.

"It was just an eel." Aniu told them, confused as why the normally brave and courageous had panicked when they sensed the eel. "What is so bad about it?' Nava asked. "Those things make us very whenever we accidently eat one!" Heatwave said. "We go crazy and get very uncontrollable and dangerous." Icicle told them. "Our Breath Weapons get uncontrollable and destructive. One blast from say, a Summer Dragon like me can kill another Summer Dragon." Heatwave said. "We call it Dragon's Eel Pox after we learned that Humans can get it too, except that it is contagious for them." Stormfly said. "We get very hostile, disoriented, confused, skittish, frustrated and aggressive. In other words, we become very dangerous. That is why we fear and avoid eels at all costs." Toothless added.

"Everyone, I am very sorry about unknowingly bringing that eel over here. I did not even realize it was in my beak." Elenia sincerely apologized. "It is okay, Elenia. We know you did not mean to do it." Solarfira accepted. "That should serve as a lesson to never force-feed a dragon an eel unless they are immune to its affects." Lunastar lectured. "Now that everything is okay and dinner is very nearly ready, let us eat and get ready for bed." Softmane said. Everyone agreed and waited for dinner to finish cooking before they chose their servings and ate.

When bedtime came, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu curled up on and under some blankets they had brought with them from their Home after Nava said he thought they spend the night. Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Edme slept on a fallen log, their heads tucked under their wings. Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin lay down close to them and their Familiars while Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and Firesong did so somewhere else that allowed them to be close to their Soul-Bonds. Each of them huddled closer together for warmth and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu cuddled, wrapping their arms and wings around each other as they did every night they slept together. Everyone else found different to sleep: Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing found their own spots and the groups of Dragon siblings: (Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma), (Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus and Darkia), (Raven, Crowden, Ebony and Aleron), (Magnus, Spike and Sera) and (Spark, Electra, Bolt, Lightning and Thunder) slept in piles around the camp. Winter and Coldscale, Summer and Hotscale lay down close to each other. Everyone said their goodnights and fell asleep.

The sun rose the next morning, pouring light and chilly morning air into the Cove and slowly waking the sleepers. Nava stirred and groaned, his sapphire blue eyes slowly opening as he became aware of two female humanoid bodies pressed against him with his arms and wings around the female Elf-Fae in front of him and two pairs of arms from the male and female Humans behind him. He then recognized Aniu as the one with her back pressed against his front, breathing soft, slow and peaceful. Nava blushed when he felt a certain part of his body pressed against Astrid's rear end and a deep red blush spread over his face as he knew Aniu could probably feel the problem all men were inflicted with every morning pressing against her backside. Still feeling highly embarrassed, Nava marvelled at how wonderful holding someone in his arms and being held by another felt even though he had shared beds and cuddled up with Aniu and his family ever since he was young and Hiccup and Astrid just recently. He instantly knew that was how he wanted to wake up every morning. IT was just the first time that cuddle up and sleep together was...slightly less innocent than they usually were.

Nava knew that Astrid was the one behind him with his back pressed against her front, allowing him to feel her peaceful breathing on the back of his neck, her warm body temperature and the feel of her curves. Astrid and Aniu were both curvaceous woman, their bodies filling out nicely thanks to puberty particularly around their hips and chests but they still had a lot of growing to do before they were fully mature adult women. It made Nava feel rather self-conscious of the fact his body was still boyish and not really filled out but then he realized Hiccup also still had a long way to go just like him. Speaking of whom, Nava instinctively knew that Hiccup was the one behind Astrid thanks to his intuition and he and his Soul-Mates slept in a different order and facing a different Soul-Mate every night. He began wondering what it would be like once Hiccup and Astrid became Human/ Elf-Fae Hybrids but he blushed again when he realized what he, Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid would have to do together for that to happen.

Soft sighs and movements alerted him to the fact that his Soul-Mates were waking up, probably because they sensed he was awake. "Good morning, my Divine Beauty." Hiccup whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to Astrid's cheek. "Good morning, babe." She whispered back in reply. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu each had a different nickname for each of their Soul-Mates: Hiccup called Astrid 'my Divine Beauty' because of the meaning of her name, Nava 'My Love' and Aniu 'Milady". Astrid called Hiccup 'Speedo', Aniu 'Angel' and Nava 'Smart-Brain'. Nava called Aniu 'Firesky', Hiccup 'Shadow-Spark' and Astrid 'Sunlight'. Aniu called Nava 'Snow-Rain', Astrid 'my Valkyrie' and Hiccup 'milord' as a term of love and affection. Each of the 'good morning's and nicknames were accompanied by gazing into their love's eyes, saying the words and kissing them on a cheek. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Firesong, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin had already woken up and were watching them with smiles and adoring expressions on their faces.

"Good morning, Soul-Mates. It was wonderful to have you four spend the night with us. I hope this will become a regular occurrence." Toothless greeted. "Rise and shine. It is a glorious morning and should mean an equally glorious day today, except for Dragon Combat Training. " Stormfly chimed mischievously though she muttered the last words. "Today's schedule: waiting for you four to return from Dragon Combat Training then making those saddles for us so we can test them out and go for our first flights at the very soonest opportunity." Heatwave was interrupted by Icicle when she swatted him with her tail. "Oh, give them a break. Let them wake up in their own time. This is only the first night they have ever spent with us." She scolded. "I am sorry, my love. I am just so excited and impatient. Our first flights with our Soul-Riders cannot come soon enough." The Summer Dragon replied. "That reminds me, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave, the five of us must teleport into our Soul-Bond-Ling Home for the first time and collect our Children of Sunheela Gifts as soon as we can. Perhaps we can wait until your saddles are completed and have been tested." Firesong sang.

Seeing as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu had not gotten up yet, Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina flew over and began nudging the four Soul-Mates, combing their hair with their beaks and nudging them with their heads. "All right, all right."/ "Geez, back off, guys." / "Fine, we are getting up now."/ "Give u a few minutes, please." They said, gently shooing them away but they were quickly replaced by Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin. The two Reindeer and Dire Wolves began nuzzling and nudging them with their heads. Despite their attempts to shoo them away as well, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were forced to admit defeat, untangle themselves and get up. Around them, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Lilith, Darkfang, Plasma, Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus, Darkia, Raven, Crowden, Ebony, Aleron, Magnus, Spike, Sera, Winter, Coldscale, Summer, Hotscale, Spark, Electra, Bolt, Lightning and Thunder were also waking up and getting ready to gather breakfast.

Seeing as Dragon Training was only a couple of hours away, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin stayed for breakfast. As they ate, Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus and Darkia approached them. "We saw you four cuddling really closely last night." Obsidian said. "Not even we or any of us cuddle like that." Onyx added. "I hope we did not embarrass you two." Hiccup said. "Nah, you guys did not, do not worry about it." Nightus said. "But still, the way you four were cuddling was so adorable." Darkia cooed. "Thank you, little ones. By the way, you four are very cute, cuddly and adorable as well." Aniu smiled. When the time came for Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu to teleport back to their Children of Sunheela Home so they could walk to the Arena for Dragon Training, they quickly alerted everyone. "Um, guys!" Astrid yelled. "What is it, Astrid?" Stormfly asked curiously. "The four of us have to go now." Aniu said. "Dragon Combat Training starts very soon." Nava added. "All right, we will wait for you four." Heatwave said. "Please be careful and do not get hurt." Icicle added. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu assured them they would be fine and no one, humanoid or dragon would get hurt as they gathered up their Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Purified Phoenix Tears. Waving goodbye to everyone, they walked away from the camp to where they usually teleported in and out of the Cove from their Home with Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin and using their Pendants, disappeared and reappeared in their Home. The four Soul-Mates quickly cleaned themselves up and walked out of the main door with their Familiars, mounted their saddle-less Reindeer and Dire Wolves and rode back to the Arena for their next class.


	6. Hideous Zippleback, Terrible Terrors and Riding

Chapter 6: Zippleback, Terrible Terrors and Riding

"Finally, there you four are." Gobber said, relieved and it was clear he had been wondering where they were. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu smiled as they dismounted Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin and Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina took their places on the two Reindeer and Dire Wolves' backs. "Sorry we are late, Gobber. We nearly lost track of time." Hiccup apologised politely. "OH, why does that not surprise me considering you four seem to be getting...closer." Thuggory smirked. "Piss off, you pervert." Hiccup snapped with no real venom or malice in his voice and Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickered while Fishlegs had a slight blush on his face and Camicazi elbowed Thuggory sharply in the ribs, drawing an 'oof' of pain from him. Rolling his eyes affectionately, Gobber opened the gate and led them in the arena, waiting for them to line up in a row before walking over to a cage and stopping in front of it with his hook hand on the lever.

Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin watched from the bleachers with Fengo, Namara, Anna, Acer, Arin, Theo, Nala, Mirandel, Steven, Melinda, Alinda, Trevor, Irwing, Mian, Nyra, Mira, Arthur, Ingrid, Aster, Erika, Finnely and Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut's families. "Today is about teamwork." Gobber announced and pulled down the lever, opening the cage doors. Cloudy, green gas instantly billowed out, accompanied by two similar growls. "Now, the Hideous Zippleback is very unique among other dragons. One head breathes gas, the other ignites it with sparks. Your job is to find out which is which and throw these bolas and nets around his heads so they cannot use their unique Breath Weapon."The trainees were given a choice of weapons to choose from: bolas, nets, grappling hooks with chains and lassoes. They made their choices and quickly partnered with another trainee, taking up different positions in the arena. Each of them was given a bucket of water.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu decided to split up. Hiccup went with Thuggory who for once did not tease him, Astrid went with Camicazi, Nava went with Fishlegs and Aniu went with Ruffnut, leaving Snotlout to go with Tuffnut. "Razor-sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion." "Prefers ambush attack by crushing its victims..." Fishlegs recited nervously from where he stood back-to-back with Nava. "Will you please stop that! The more you distract us the more you risk your life and the lives of those around you." Nava hissed at him. "If that dragon shows either one of his faces, I am going to..." Snotlout bragged before he spotted movement within the gas. "There!" He and Tuffnut threw water at what they thought was the Hideous Zippleback. Two female human/oid shrieks proved it wrong. "Hey, it is us, you idiots." Ruffnut snapped. "What was that for, you muttonheads?" Aniu asked angrily.

"We saw your horns and your butts are getting bigger and thought you two were a dragon." Tuffnut said, snickering. "Not that there is anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure." Snotlout added, spiking Aniu and Ruffnut's anger. "PERVERTS!" They both screamed and furious, they stormed over and Aniu punched Snotlout in his face and Ruffnut did the same with her twin brother, causing both dim-witted males to fall to the ground. They would have done a bit if Hiccup and Nava had not both yelled a warning and thanks to her horns, Aniu could sense a dragon sneaking closer but before she could alert Snotlout and Tuffnut, they were both pulled kicking and screaming into the mist. Ruffnut tried to help them but Aniu held out an arm to stop her. "Wait." She whispered. Because of her highly enhanced hearing, Aniu could hear Snotlout and Tuffnut screaming louder than the others even though it sounded like the Hideous Zippleback was only roughing them up with no intention of hurting them, although everyone else thought the Zippleback was actually Snotlout and Tuffnut.

However, a couple of minutes later, the Hideous Zippleback decided to let Snotlout and Tuffnut go and they ran screaming out of the fog to safety away from the two-headed dragon, their weapons forgotten. "Oh, I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut screamed. "What about me?! I was nearly killed by that thing!" Snotlout shouted. "Chances of survival are dwindling into single numbers now." Fishlegs said nervously. A Zippleback's head emerged from the fog and looked at Fishlegs who fumbled with his net before trying to throw it over the head...but it missed and fell to the ground. The Zippleback head looked down at the net, then at Fishlegs, snorted in amusement and decided to have some more fun with another human. Green gas billowed from his jaws and no matter how hard Fishlegs tried to gather some courage and stand his ground, his fear and panic overwhelmed him and he ran away screaming to Snotlout and Tuffnut as the gas was shot at him, leaving Nava by himself.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber yelled before the second head appeared and looked at Nava, spitting sparks. The gas cleared away, letting them see the Zippleback clearly. It was a male with deep green scales, dark red markings, horns, spinal crests, yellow-blonde under-scales and amber eyes. "Now, Nava!" Gobber yelled and Nava threw his bucket of water but it missed and fell to the ground. "Oh, come on." He groaned, feigning disappointment and frustration at not being able to soak the dragon despite it being right in front of him as his wings and shoulder slumped. The Zippleback heads smirked then roared at him, spreading his wings for intimidation and making Nava fall to the ground, scrambling away. "Nava!" Everyone yelled in fear. Getting an idea and remembering what had happened during dinner last night, Nava stood up and walked towards the two-headed dragon with his hands outstretched."Back, back, back." He repeated and for some seemingly inexplicable reason, the Zippleback began retreating back into his cage.

Through their connection, Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid caught onto Nava's plan and grinned. "Now, do not make me tell you again. Yes, that is right, back into your cage. Now think about what you have done." Nava sneakily removed an eel from his vest and threw it into the cage, in front of the Zippleback who backed away to the back of the cage in fear. Nava closed the doors and turned around to see Gobber and the other trainees staring at him in shock except for Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid who were smiling knowingly in approval. "Okay, so are we done? Because there are some things I need to do. I will see you guys tomorrow!" He said and ran out of the arena with his Soul-Mates right behind him leaving Thuggory, Camicazi, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut staring after him suspiciously. Once they were out of the arena, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu ran over to their Familiars, and Astrid, Nava and Aniu's families, to talk to them before they went back to their Home for lunch and so they could teleport back to the Cove.

 

Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and Firesong were once again waiting for them close to their teleportation point and so were Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn. "Are you four ready to begin making Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave's saddles today?" Evelyn asked cheerily. "Yep, let us get to it after we tell everyone what has happened since we left this morning." Aniu replied grinning. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave hurried over to their Soul-Riders, greeting them with nuzzles. Smiling, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu followed them to the camp with their Familiars. The Cove Campers greeted them joyfully and listened intently as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu told them what had happened since they left that morning. "So are we going to be making Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave's saddles today?" Astrid asked. "Most definitely, we have already brought what you four need." Stryka replied. All in all, the saddle-making happened much like it did the day before.

Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin settled down to watch with Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, remembering their instructions and how they did it the day before as Night Furies, Winter Dragons and Summer Dragons had similar body shapes to Reindeer and Dire Wolves although Stryka had to help Astrid with Stormfly's saddle, built thick leather saddles that would be secured to Toothless, Icicle and Heatwave's necks and shoulders and Stormfly's back. It took several hours to complete the saddles and they worked into the night as the others caught and ate dinner, leaving some food for them. When the work was finally finished, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu slumped back in exhaustion. Making saddles for Dragons was more difficult and time-consuming than making saddles for Reindeer and Dire Wolves. Too tired to do any decorating, saddling their Soul-Dragons and adjusting the saddles until they perfectly fit, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu ate dinner and fell asleep.

 

Hours later, dawn arrived and with it the sun rose, pouring sunlight and warmth onto the world below. Feel the sunlight and warmth kiss her skin, Astrid slowly woke and sighed, snugging closer to the body behind her. She realized it was Hiccup with Aniu behind him and Nava behind her, their arms and wings wrapped around the people in front of them. The night before last they had slept in order of Hiccup facing Astrid, Astrid facing Nava and Nava facing Aniu. Last night, it had been Nava facing Aniu, Aniu facing Hiccup and Hiccup facing Astrid. They were again sleeping in the spot they had chosen for themselves with their Familiars and Soul-Dragons around them. Closest were Swiftwing and Sorina, both Barn Owls sleeping in each other's wings as were Zena and Alvis who were sleeping beside them. Sprinter and Willow were huddled together and so were Edme and Merlin. Their Familiars had chosen to sleep with the only other member of their species who were also their soon-to-be-lovers if the feelings they had for each other were any indication.

Around them slept Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave, the four dragons choosing to sleep close to their respective Soul-Riders/ Soul-Bonds. Raven had chosen to sleep close to Toothless while Lilith, Darkfang, Plasma, Crowden, Ebony and Aleron slept a short distance away. The six Night Furies huddled up close to their siblings in two groups of three. Wanting to sleep with their own breed, Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus and Darkiar chose to huddle up between the two trios of siblings. Magnus, Spike and Sera were sleeping close to Stormfly. Icicle had Winter and Coldscale close by and Summer and Hotscale were sleeping close to Heatwave. Spark, Electra, Bolt, Thunder and Lightning were cuddling up in a pile, Elenia, Stormhoof and Antlerwing were snoozing peacefully together. Lunastar was sleeping where the moonlight had been strongest and Firesong was sleeping close to the fire put. As the sunlight grew brighter and the warmth hotter, everyone began to awake and eat breakfast, conversing.

Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing were in the midst of their own conversation as were each group of siblings. Despite being tired and having just woken up, Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus, Darkia, Thunder and Lightning were playing nearby under the watchful eyes of the older Night Furies and Skrills. "Children, be careful. Do not play too rough!" Lilith called. "Let them play, Lili. It is not as if they would hurt each other on purpose." Crowden told her. "These six are well aware of the rules and their limits. Have faith and trust in them." Spark added. "Lighten up, sister. They will not get hurt or get into a fight the second you turn your eyes away from them." Plasma said. "We have come this far with them and I dare say we are doing good." Aleron replied. "I am worried they will wander off and get lost or worse." Magnus said. "But they have not, yet. We just need to keep our eyes, ears and noses on them." Spike said. Sera nodded in agreement and went back to her breakfast.

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and Firesong were having their own conversation. "I have a feeling that my Soul-Mates and I are going to meet four dragons we have a connection with, a Bond very similar to the ones we share with our Soul-Dragons." Nava told his Soul-Mates, his Soul-Dragon, their Soul-Dragons, his Familiars and their Familiars. "And it is most likely going to happen in the arena, I am guessing we are fighting the Terrible Terrors today if there are four of them. We only fight all the other dragons one at a time." Astrid added. "We still have to test out Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin's saddles and take them for a ride around the Cove first." Hiccup said. "And we also have our first flights on Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave once we make sure their saddles are perfect. We cannot forget about those and I am so excited. The sooner we fly, the better." Aniu said.

"If the four dragons we sense we share a Soul-Bond with are in the arena, we cannot help them escape or Soul-Bond with them until Dragon Combat Training is over." Nava said. "I trust you four will find a way to evade suspicion." Icicle said confidently, sending reassuring feelings to Nava through their Soul-Bond. "As much as it pains me, I agree with not freeing them until all classes are over."Stormfly murmured. "Those little guys will just have to hold on and not get killed." Heatwave said. "I am sure our Soul-Riders will not let anyone, dragon or human, get hurt through subtlety." Heatwave said. "Do not worry, we will avoid attracting too much attention to ourselves, will we not, guys?" Nava asked Hiccup, Astrid and Aniu who nodded in agreement. "What will we do if someone catches on to what we are doing?" Astrid inquired. "I am sure you will think of something, Astrid." Stormfly said. "If not, we are, excuse my language, fucked and I am very sorry for swearing." Hiccup said and everyone laughed.

Pretty soon, breakfast was over and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu packed up their saddle-making tools. As they were putting their hammers back in their satchels, the shiny, smooth metal caught rays of sunlight and reflected them onto the ground, moving when and wherever the hammers moved. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave's attentions were immediately caught and they began chasing the beams of light around, trying to catch them but failing when the rays of light shone on them instead. Everyone watched and either outright laughed, chuckled or simply smiled as the four dragons chased the beams of light, including Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu but they soon took mercy and tucked their hammers into their belts, cutting off the beams of light, much to the disappointment of the spectators who glanced at the Night Fury, the Deadly Nadder, the Winter Dragoness and the Summer Dragoness who they knew would be embarrassed, angry and slightly upset.

Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave snapped out of their trance and shook their heads. Then they realized what they had been doing and embarrassment swept through their Soul-Bonds. "Hey! What was that for?" Toothless exclaimed, glaring at Hiccup. "Sorry, bud but I just could not resist." Hiccup chortled. "Well, I will not be able to resist chasing you all over the Cove." Toothless growled. "But that will not be fair on poor little me." Hiccup whined. "I do not care and once I catch you, I make sure you will regret it." Toothless threatened. Hiccup pouted, begging and whining with his quivering lower lip jutting out. Toothless snorted smoke in his face and Hiccup coughed. "Hiccup, you know that was a cruel thing to do. Would you have liked it if I had done that to you?" Swiftwing asked, pecking Hiccup's ear gently. "I am sorry, Swiftwing. I will apologize to him immediately." Hiccup apologized, petting the handsome male Barn Owl's head feathers gently.

Swiftwing nodded his approval and Hiccup smiled, lowered his hand and approached his Night Fury Soul-Dragon. "Toothless, I honestly really am sorry this time. It was cruel what I did but I did not know that was going to happen." He apologized as sincerely as he sounded. Toothless sighed. "It is all right, Hiccup, I forgive you although you could potentially use that light trick to help you in the arena and I have to admit, I fear for your safety and life every time you leave. Perhaps you could show me your memories of your classes in the arena. I am sure Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave will greatly appreciate it if Astrid, Nava and Aniu did the same but regardless of anything, I want you to tell everything that happens to you, what you see, hear, smell and notice every time you are away from here. I know I may sound possessive and controlling but still... I fear for you." He admitted, transmitting feelings of fear, anxiety, worry, nervousness and concern across their Bond.

Hiccup smiled and wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck. "I know, bud. Do not worry, I will do what you want me to. I love you already, Toothless." He said. Toothless smiled and wrapped his forepaws around Hiccup. "Thank you, Hiccup. I love you already too." He replied. A few seconds later, Hiccup and Toothless let go of each other and when Hiccup knelt down to finish packing up his tools, Swiftwing flew over and nuzzled him. Hiccup smiled and stroked his beautiful head feathers. Both of them smiled when Sprinter nuzzled Toothless who returned the nuzzle, being careful of his large rack of pointy antlers. "What a strange sight, a Reindeer nuzzling a Night Fury Dragon." Swiftwing noted. "Already, each of us have broken and defied traditional and cultural expectations and normalities." Hiccup replied. "Not everyone will be happy at first. The more traditional people struggle to adapt and live when their familiar traditions change or are outright stopped altogether." Sprinter said wisely.

Close by, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave were having similar discussions. "Astrid, you know I like playing in open sunlight but that was mean." Stormfly told Astrid. "I am sorry, girl. I will not do it to you again unless you ask me too but I think I could use that trick on the dragons in the arena." Astrid replied, rubbing Stormfly's chin apologetically. "If it allows you to lock them back in their cages without hurting them, you or anyone else, go for it." The Deadly Nadder said. "Perhaps I could try using my powers by focusing a beam of light on the ground from my hands and moving it around." Astrid suggested. "I do not think that is a good idea, Astrid. If people see you using magic, it will draw too much attention to you both good and bad." Zena said. "So, for now, use normal means and if you do have to use magic, make it look like you are not." Willow added. "I will guys and I will not use my magic unless I absolutely have to or I am here. I swear it." Astrid promised.

"As much as I like playing, I do not like being manipulated like that. How would you feel if I did it to you?" Heatwave asked Aniu who was feeling thoroughly guilty. "I am sorry, Heatwave. Laughing at you and not stopping what I was doing was cruel." Aniu apologised. "Thank you for your sincere apology, Aniu. I forgive you but please do not do that again." Heatwave accepted and nuzzled her. Aniu smiled and hugged him. "Next time, Aniu, find other ways to play with him and learn new tricks to use in the arena." Sorina said. "I believe Heatwave and the others will appreciate it. The dragons in the arena, not so much until they realize you four did it to keep them alive and safe." Merlin said. "Better to have them angry, humiliated and or embarrassed instead or dead, maimed and or injured." Heatwave said. "Indeed, although angry and humiliated dragons will try to take revenge and attack you." Sorina mused. "I do not know how long each of those dragons have been caged in that arena but I am sure they are eager to escape and perhaps even kill Evregina and her Hags-Fiends." Merlin added.

"Oh, I believe every single one of them will be eager for freedom, justice, peace and revenge." Icicle said, walking over to them. "Icicle has been fretting over Blizzard in her dreams. She hopes he is unharmed and okay." Nava said. "I am sure Heatwave has been fretting over Sunshine in his dreams and so has Stormfly for Arrow." Icicle replied harshly. Apparently, she had already forgiven Nava for making her chase after a beam of light. "Do not worry, Icicle, I am sure they are okay and waiting for us to free them." Alvis soothed. "If Arrow, Sunshine and Blizzard are anything like Stormfly, Heatwave and you, I bet they would be plotting an escape." Edme said confidently. Icicle nuzzled her in thanks and the Dire Wolf nuzzled her back, causing the Winter Dragoness's lips to lift into a smile. "I will see if I can ask Gobber for a Dragon Combat Training Schedule and find out when Aniu, Hiccup, Astrid and I will fight each dragon with the rest of our class." Nava promised.

With that promise in mind, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu finished packing up their tools and materials, hoisted the backpacks containing them onto their backs, said goodbye to Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Firesong , Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Lilith, Darkfang, Plasma, Raven, Crowden, Ebony, Aleron, Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus, Darkia, Magnus, Spike, Sera, Winter, Coldscale, Summer, Hotscale, Spark, Electra, Bolt, Thunder and Lightning and left the camp with Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin, mounting the two Reindeer and Dire Wolves and continuing onwards to their teleportation point. Within seconds, they were back in their Home and they quickly cleaned up and rode to the Arenawhere they joined Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut outside the arena gate and were led inside. "You ten will be having a lot of time with these little monsters." Gobber chortled and opened a cage. Instead of the gigantic door opening, ten smaller ones opened instead and ten Terrible Terrors scuttled out, blinking up at the ten trainees.

Five of them were males and five of them were females. The first male had emerald green scales, silver eyes and under-scales, reddish-brown wing membranes and spinal crests, black horns and claws. The first female had sapphire blue scales, golden eyes and under-scales, golden-blonde wing membranes and spinal crests, white horns and claws. The second male had golden scales, emerald green eyes and wing membranes, golden-brown spinal crests, white under-scales, horns and claws. The second female had silver scales and under-scales, sapphire blue eyes and wing membranes, silver-blonde spinal crests, white horns and claws. To Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's surprise, they felt a strong, familiar connection with the first four Terrible Terrors and it was as if their souls were reaching out to them. The four Terrible Terrors had stopped and were staring curiously at them, as if they felt the same connection.

To avoid suspicion and people wondering why they and the four Terrible Terrors were staring at each other without doing anything, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu turned their attention to the other six Terrible Terrors and the first four Terrible Terrors turned to look at Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The third female Terrible Terror had deep purple scales, deep pink eyes, wing membranes and spinal crests and white under-scales. The third male had blue-green scales, ocean blue eyes, wing membranes and spinal crests and sea green under-scales. The fourth male had stone gray scales, earth brown eyes, wing membranes and spinal crests and light tan under-scales. The fifth and last male had deep red scales, yellow eyes and wing membranes, yellow spinal crests and under-scales with black horns and claws. The last two females were sisters, noticeable by their resemblances, scents and closeness. The first one had orange scales, yellow eyes, wing membranes and spinal crests, white under-scales, horns and claws. The second one had yellow scales, orange eyes, wing membranes and spines, white under-scales, horns and claws.

The ten Terrible Terrors prowled closer to the ten trainees, obviously sizing them up and picking which teen they were going to attack. "Hah! Each of them is like the size of my...aaaahhhh!" Tuffnut laughed then screamed when before anyone could predict what would happen next, they lunged. The red male, the orange female and the yellow female pounced on Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, knocking them to the ground and pretending to maul them which certainly earned them quite a bit of terrified screaming from the three rather dim-witted Viking Teens. The grey male flew at Fishlegs, knocked him down before the terrified boy could do anything and proceeded to sniff and crawl all over him, sniffing as he went. "Ah! Help me!" Fishlegs screamed despite the fact that the gray Terrible Terror was not doing anything to hurt him besides accidently leaving scratches with his claws and putting his paws in the wrong places such as Fishlegs's face.

The blue-green male charged at Thuggory and ran away, only to do it over and over and over again, playfully snapping his jaws and trying to goad Thuggory into playing with him, even though the poor Viking teen was trying to hit him with his sword. Camicazi managed to swing her sword a few times until the purple female snatched it out of her grip and flew away with it. Camicazi yelled in anger and gave chase, which was what the purple female Terrible Terror wanted although it did shriek in alarm when Camicazi began throwing her knives at it and only her quick reflexes enabled her to dodge them. Knowing Nava and Aniu were Elf-Faes and along with Hiccup and Astrid, had some things special with them, the green male, the blue female, the golden male and the silver female cocked their heads and studied the four teens before them curiously. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu returned the favour, their shields raised. "Guys, we better not touch them just in case we do share a Soul-Bond with them." Nava whispered in Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid's mind. "That could get quite difficult, considering they might jump on us." Aniu quipped.

"You three have your hammers, right? We could use the light trick like what we did with Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave." Hiccup suggested. "Great idea, Hiccup. The hardest bit will be getting ten Terrible Terrors fixated on just four lights." Astrid replied, mentally thanking the stars she and her Soul-Mates had thought to bring the hammers they had used to make their Soul-Dragons' saddles along with them. "We will fixate one Terrible Terror, lead it over to another Terrible Terrorm fixate it and keep going until we have all of them and then we lead them into their cage and ask Gobber to lock the doors." Nava planned. "Good thinking, Nava. That sounds like it could actually work as long as we do not get distracted." Hiccup said. "If anyone asks, we will just say we worked as a team and used a trick Nava and I learned on Elf-Fae Island." Aniu said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let us do it!" Astrid exclaimed and pulled her hammer out of her belt.

The four Terrible Terrors in front of them hissed and advanced faster towards them. Following Astrid's lead, Hiccup, Aniu and Nava pulled their hammers out of their belts and Astrid subtly manipulated four rays of sunlight to reflect off the metal and onto the ground, instantly catching the attentions of the four Terrible Terrors and fixating them. Whenever Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu moved the beams of the light, the four Terrible Terrors followed and the four Soul-Mates used that to lead them over to the other six Terrible Terrors and entrance them as well. It was quite difficult getting each Terrible Terror to notice the lights, stop chasing or attacking Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, get them to chase after the lights and lead them back into their cage without losing a single one but eventually they managed, much to the amazement and jealousy of their fellow trainees who had managed to regain their weapons, their wits and their bearings.

"Gobber, close the doors and lock them!" Hiccup said, voice strained. Gobber managed to shake off his shock and closed the doors, locking them with the locking mechanism. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu lowered their hammers and sighed in relief, slumping in exhaustion. "You kids all right?" Gobber asked, concerned. "We are okay, Dad." Camicazi muttered, wiping sweat off her forehead. "I swear I had no idea what that little bastard even wanted." Thuggory scowled. "I thought I was going to die but that Terrible Terror did not even try to kill me!" Fishlegs gasped. "How do you think I felt, Fishface? That thing was all over me and I was scared shitless!" Snotlout snapped. "I do not know about you but that was…amazing! I cannot wait for it to happen again!" Tuffnut grinned crazily. "I do not think those four lovebirds had any trouble!" Ruffnut huffed, pointing at Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu who tried their best to look innocent but failed.

Knowing he was the only one who knew that Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were the ones responsible for luring the ten Terrible Terrors back into their cage as Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had been…..sufficiently distracted….Gobber stared at the four Soul-Mates, wondering how….just how in the world they had lured ten vicious, feisty Terrible Terrors back into their cage using only four beams of…light. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu fidgeted under Gobber's intense gaze. "Um, is it time to leave now?" Aniu asked, voice high pitched and slightly squeaky. "Not until we know how you four did…that!" Gobber said, gesturing at the locked Terrible Terror cage door. "Weeeelllll, we are not too sure how WE did THAT either." Hiccup said rather unconvincingly. "Who knew Terrible Terrors were dumb enough to fall for that?" Astrid laughed weakly, hoping and praying Stormfly would not find out what she implied and that Gobber and her fellow trainees would believe her.

Fortunately, Nava came up with a mostly believable half-lie excuse. "We worked as a team and used a trick Aniu and I learned on Elf-Fae Island. We taught Hiccup and Astrid how to do it in case we needed to do it in here." He said. Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid quietly sighed and deflated in relief, thanking the stars and making mental promises to give Nava big hugs when they went to the Cove and speaking of the Cove…Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu waited impatiently for Gobber to do what he usually did by praising them for what they did right, telling them what they did wrong and making suggestions on how they could improve. When Gobber finished, the four Soul-Mates almost literally dashed to the gate and out of the arena. Astrid ran over to her parents and younger brothers with Zena and Willow while Hiccup, Aniu and Nava ran over to the two families of Elf-Faes waiting for them with their Familiars.

Despite how much they loved and missed their Familiars, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu left as soon as they could and went back to their Home, claiming they had training to do so they could keep up their 'winning streaks' in Dragon Training. The second their door was locked behind them and they were ready, the four Soul-Mates and their eight Familiars teleported to the Cove and upon finding Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and Firesong, greeted them, walked to the camp and proceeded to tell everyone what had happened during Dragon Training that day. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave were amazed to learn that Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu sensed they did indeed share a Soul-Bond connection with those four Terrible Terrors and that each of them were their second Soul-Dragons. Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn, who were also there, as well as Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing told them that once they had Bonded with those four Terrible Terrors, they would have to teach them everything about their Soul-Bonds too.

Once story-telling was done, Miniki clapped his ghostly hands. "Right, now that story-time is out of the way, let us get on with what we have to do." He said brightly. "Miniki, be patient. We do not have to go at the speed of sound unlike you, my speedy love." Stryka rolled her eyes affectionately. "Stryka, I agree with Miniki, let us do this. Now is the time Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin get their fifth and Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave get their first Child of Sunheela Gifts." Torian announced, smiling happily. "Let me do this the formal way and I will keep it simple. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, pick up Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin's saddles and saddle your Familiars." Evelyn said. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu obliged and placed the saddles on Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin's backs before buckling them up and securing them to the two Reindeer and two Dire Wolves. As soon as they were properly strapped on, the four saddles shimmered and shifted, resizing until they perfectly their wearers and radiated an aura of magic.

They even changed colours: Sprinter's saddle into emerald green, silver and midnight black, Willow's saddle into sapphire blue, golden and pure white, Edme's saddle into sapphire blue and silver and Merlin's saddle into emerald green and golden. Everyone stared at Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin's saddles and the Children of Sunheela cheered. The two Reindeer and two Dire Wolves stretched and flexed to get used to the feeling of wearing those saddles which also very comfortable, for both wearer and Rider, flexible and durable. "Now, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, you may mount them." Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn said as one. Together, the four Soul-Mates approached their riding Familiars and lifted themselves into the new saddles, mounting them. Hiccup and Sprinter, Astrid and Willow, Nava and Edme, Aniu and Merlin shifted until they were comfortable, each attempting to get used to the sensation of wearing or sitting on saddles when they had not worn or rode on one before.

In fact, the only frequent times Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu had ridden on Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin, the Reindeer and Dire Wolves were not even wearing saddles and they had ridden bareback, holding onto their Familiars by straddling them with their legs and clutching their fur with their hands. Riding with saddles was going to be new experiences and they knew they would be riding with saddles from then on. It was obvious that those saddles were just any saddles but Children of Sunheela saddles which had everything they could need for saddles made for Reindeer and Dire Wolves. They had stirrups and loops to keep their legs secure, pommels to hold onto with their hands, comfortable, smooth, supple and soft leather for easy riding and no chaffing, adjustable straps and buckles in case they had to adjust the saddle's fit, hooks for saddle-bags and holders for weapons and other such things and they were easy to fix, remove, fasten and clean. All in all, they were the perfect saddles.

Knowing everyone was waiting for them to ride, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu gently squeezed with their legs and gave mental signals to their Familiars who began trotting forward. Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina took to the sky to fly over them as Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin quickened their pace, steadily growing faster and faster until they were walking around the camp passing their admiring audience consisting of everyone in the camp. Growing bolder, they began walking further and further away from the centre but still circling. Soon, they were circling the entire camp in a radius which grew bigger and bigger as the time passed. When they reached the tree line, Hiccup, Sprinter, Astrid, Willow, Nava, Edme, Aniu and Merlin glanced at each other in excitement because they knew that beyond the tree-line lay a meadow where they could run and jump and play freely while in the forest surrounding it were trails that wove between the trees with obstacle courses such as trees to dodge and fallen logs, boulders and bushes to jump over.

"Shall we?"/ "We shall!"/ "Five...four...three...two...one! Go!" Everyone asked and replied to each other before Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin rushed forward into the tree ling and broke through into the meadow where the sun shone brightly on the grass dotted with wildflowers and bees, butterflies, crickets, grasshoppers, fireflies, beetles, caterpillars, ladybugs and other such insects and bugs flying, hopping or crawling around and suffusing the meadow with warmth, sunlight, sounds, sights and smells that were soon disturbed when the Reindeer and Dire Wolves ran out into it, sending grass, flowers, pollen, leaves, bugs and insects flying up into the air around as they galloped and ran around the meadow, whooping and hollering, cheering and laughing as the hours wore on. They did all sorts of running tricks, leaps, jumps, sprints and other acrobatics, none of them wanting to show off but each of them wanting to make that moment as memorable as it could be.

Seeing as running through the forest was extremely tempting and would be fun and exciting, Hiccup and Sprinter, Astrid and Willow, Nava and Edme, Aniu and Merlin changed course and headed for trees, intent on running through them to their heart's delights and by the stars did they have so much fun, excitement and adventure even though they had to be more careful so they would not trip over or run into anything but those things did not stop them from enjoying themselves as they ran and galloped for hours. Even after all of that time, their saddles worked perfectly and were the best they could hope for. They spent a lot of time getting used to the saddles until they could not imagine riding without them. Despite the fact that they were enjoying riding on Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin's saddled backs, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu wanted to have some fun in their own Reindeer and Dire Wolf Forms.

So they told their Familiars what they wanted to do and they agreed, stopping so Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu could dismount and shape-shift. Hiccup and Astrid relished being back in their Reindeer Forms and so did Nava and Aniu with their Dire Wolf Forms. In only a matter of minutes, they had looked at each other, grinned and began running through the forest and the meadow on their own four hooves and paws. Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin ran after them and Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina flew overhead as they spent the rest of the day doing what they had been doing when they had been riding, occasionally stopping at a body of water for drinks and patches of grass and ferns so Hiccup, Astrid, Sprinter and Willow could eat in their Reindeer Forms. Nava, Aniu, Edme, Merlin, Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina ate small rodents and mammals whenever they got hungry and Nava and Aniu ate in their Dire Wolf Forms of course.

When the sun set and the moon rose, they returned to the camp exhausted and ready for bed. They ate dinner with everyone else and told everyone how their rides had gone. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Firesong and many of them had gone flying overhead and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu and their Familiars remembered seeing them and yelling and waving greetings. After dinner, they cleaned themselves up, grooming and preening before laying down in their Reindeer and Dire Wolf Forms on the ground, cuddling up to each other with Nava, Aniu, Edme and Merlin's wings providing warmth, shelter and protection. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin slept together in a pile that night while Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave slept with their siblings and Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina slept on their log. All of them dreamed of running through the forest and meadow and flying through the sky that night until the sun rose.

The next morning, they woke up and after eating breakfast, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu shape-shifted back into their Human/oid Forms and made sure they had their Children of Sunheela Pendants, Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Purified Phoenix Tears. Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin still wore their Child of Sunheela saddles and Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave's saddles lay nearby. "Just think, Hiccup. When you get back, you will place that saddle on my back as the first of my Child of Sunheela Gifts and we will go flying into the sky together for the first time as Dragon and Rider with your Soul-Mates and their Soul-Dragons." Toothless gushed in Hiccup's mind. "I cannot wait, bud. Even though it has only been four days since we Bonded. We will be back this afternoon." Hiccup replied. Toothless smiled happily before his expression and mind radiated worry and nervousness. "Be careful in that Arena. Some Dragons can be really nasty." He said. Hiccup smiled and hugged him. "Do not worry, I will be fine." He assured him.


	7. Thunderdrum, Saddles, First Flights, Kisses, a History Lesson and Aliens

Chapter 7: Thunderdrum, Saddles, First Flights, Kisses and a History Lesson

As soon as they had teleported to their Home and ridden to the arena, without Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin's saddles as they did not want anyone to get suspicious or attract attention, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu walked inside the arena with Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Gobber quickly handed out earplugs and instructed the trainees to put them in their ears. "I warn you, kids, this one is pretty loud." Gobber warned as he lay his remaining hand on a lever. "Bring it on, Dad, we are ready. Bog Burglars and Berkians love a good challenge." Camicazi grinned. "I bet I know which dragon it is. Hint: it is a Tidal Class dragon." Thuggory whispered, nudging Camicazi gently with his elbow. "Good guess, son." Gobber said and opened the cage. A male Thunderdrum with deep blue scales, light blue under-scales, dark blue and white spots all over his body and yellow eyes came charging out of his cage. "Run! Scatter!" Hiccup yelled and everyone else hastened to obey.

Unsure of whom to charge at and chase, the Thunderdrum stopped and growled as the trainees took up defensive positions, raising their weapons and shields. Instead of choosing one person to attack, the Thunderdrum growled, lifted off the ground to hover in the air, breathing in and opening his mouth. Nava quickly realized what the Thunderdrum was about to do. "Take cover! Duck behind your shields!" He yelled. Everyone raised their shields and ducked behind them just in time as Thunderdrum inhaled and let loose a sonic blast, spinning around and sending everyone flying with the force and intensity of it. There were yells, grunts, cries and yelps of pain as everyone crashed to the ground. They staggered to their feet as the Thunderdrum went after Thuggory who ran to avoid the angry sea dragon but despite how fast he ran, the Thunderdrum was quickly gaining on him until Camicazi threw a throwing knife at his side, drawing a roar of pain and a spurt of blood as the blade hit its target. "Hey! Over here, fat arse!" Camicazi yelled and ran as the now furious Thunderdrum chased after her and Thuggory.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut did their best to help their two friends by throwing spears, hammers and maces at the Thunderdrum who managed to avoid most of the weapons but had to knock some of them away with his wings, tail and sonic blasts. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu watched as their classmates struggled to bring down the Thunderdrum, unsure of how to help them and incapacitate the Thunderdrum without anyone, including the dragon, getting hurt. "Any ideas because we sure do need them." Astrid asked, holding her shield in one hand a Battle Stick in the other. "What are a Thunderdrum's weaknesses?" Aniu inquired. "I do not know but I think we can use fire to incapacitate the Thunderdrum!" Nava said. "We will have to distract him and get him to target us first." Hiccup said. "Leave that to me. Get ready to throw those nets and bolas." Aniu said and stepped forward. Nava, Astrid and Hiccup quickly ran over and grabbed a net and bolas from the weapons cache.

"Hey! Dumb and ugly! Over here! Come and get me!" She yelled, banging one of her Star-Steel Daggers on her shield. Hearing the insults and challenge, the Thunderdrum turned at growled at her before charging at Aniu who raised her weapons. She waited until the Thunderdrum was close enough then leapt aside. "Now!" She yelled. Unable to stop in time, the Thunderdrum nearly careened into Nava, Astrid and Hiccup but they quickly threw their bolas and net, tangling the Tidal Dragon's legs, wings, tail and jaws and immobilising him. The Thunderdrum crashed to the ground and struggled to escape but the bolas and net held him tight without loosening. Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut watched on in shock, awe and wonder before Gobber regained his senses and called for a team of Vikings to move the Thunderdrum back into his cage. They closed the doors behind him after removing the net and bolas.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu ran out of the arena straight after Gobber gave his usual lecture and dismissed the class and over to their families. "There you guys are." Namara trilled, walking over to them, bending down with difficulty because of her swollen belly and kissing Aniu, Nava, Astrid and Hiccup on their foreheads. "Hey, Mum." Aniu smiled and hugged her pregnant mother. "Hello, darling." Namara replied, hugging her daughter the best she could. "That was some fine work you and your Soul-Mates did in the arena." Fengo said when they let go and Aniu let Arin hug her. "I swear I could not stop laughing." Her little brother said. "Yes, it was quite amusing, dear." Namara said, a slight smile on her lips. "You and your classmates are getting better and better everyday." Anna said. "Yep, soon you lot will be excellent warriors, defenders and protectors of Berk." Acer added. "How have you lot been, guys?" Aniu asked. "We have been splendid, darling." Fengo smiled, gently squeezing Aniu's shoulder. "It has been different without you, Sorina and Merlin." Arin said. "Goodness me, Sorina, we ought to visit more." Merlin exclaimed. "Fear not, Merlin, we will get more chances." Sorina consoled him.

A few feet away from them, Nava, Astrid and Hiccup were talking to their own families with their younger siblings clinging to them. Their conversation passed nearly the same way theirs had and a few minutes later, the four Soul-Mates said goodbye to their families and walking away from them, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu mounted Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin and back to their Home with Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina flying above them as Fengo, Namara, Anna, Acer, Arin, Theodore, Nala, Mirandel, Steven, Melinda, Alinda, Trevor, Irwing, Niam, Nyra, Mira, Arthur, Ingrid, Aster, Erika and Finnley watched them go. As soon as they were inside, had locked the door and cleaned up, they teleported to the Cove and Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and Firesong greeted them at the edge of the camp enthusiastically with Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing waiting beside them

Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave embraced each other enthusiastically, excited for what they were going to do that afternoon. The four Soul-Mates and four Soul-Dragons walked back to the camp, followed by the Fire Phoenix, Griffin, Alicorn, Hippogriff and Peryton. The Cove Campers, Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn were already waiting for them and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu wasted no time in telling them about their confrontation with the Thunderdrum and how they incapacitated him harmlessly. They also told them they had the next two days off because it was the weekend and that they were intent on spending it with them in the Cove which made their teachers and Soul-Bonds very happy. With all that out of the way, they could begin with what they had looking forward to so much and the four Soul-Mates also saddled Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin. "Masters, are my Soul-Mates, our Soul-Dragons and I going to fly for the first time together today?" Aniu asked.

"Yes, indeed, Aniu but first we must grab your saddles for Heatwave, Icicle, Stormfly and Toothless." Elenia said and walked away with Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing. They returned with Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave's saddles clutched in their beaks/ mouths. They put them down on the ground between Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave with each saddle on the ground between the ones who owned it then stood back to make a speech. "This afternoon marks a special occasion and rite of passage of eight young Soul-Bonded Dragons and their Riders." Elenia began. "Today, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu will saddle their Soul-Dragons and ride on their backs for the first time as they fly high into the sky." Lunastar intoned. "This is how important rites of passage began during the days of Dragon Riders with a little speech before and a little ceremony afterwards. It was and still is, considered a great honour to witness such an occasion." Firesong told her fellow Children of Sunheela.

"This ceremony was usually overseen by an elder, more experienced Soul-Dragon/ Rider pair who had trained, mentored, supervised and knew the new Soul-Dragon/ Rider personally, usually a relative or a friend." Stormhoof told them. "But since there are none around who know of us, we shall oversee as we have known you eight since you first met your Soul-Dragon/ Rider. It is truly a great honour and privilege to oversee such an event. Now let us begin..." Antlerwing said. "Today marks a very special occasion in the lives of Dragons and their Soul-Riders. Today, you will fly into the sky for the first time as Soul-Dragons and Soul-Riders. May the blessings of your gods and Draco be with you." Elenia said. "Dragons are beings of magic, the elements, the sky, the earth and the sea. They are known for their strong, powerful and mystical connection to Nature and Magic. Today, you, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu will experience what it is like to fly on their Soul-Dragon's backs as one soul, one mind and one heart in two bodies." Lunastar said.

"Soul-Riders Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Nava Theodore'sson and Aniu Namara'sdaughter please saddle and mount Toothless the Night Fury, Stormfly the Deadly Nadder, Icicle the Winter Dragon and Heatwave the Summer Dragon."Stormhoof announced. Smiling, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu picked up the newly completed saddles, laid them on Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave's backs and began fastening the straps and buckles, all the while trembling in excitement and joy which was flowing through each of their Soul-Bonds. Finally, the saddles had been properly fastened and secured and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu stood back to watch as the four saddles shimmered and shifted, resizing, adjusting, radiating auras of magic and outright changing colour and adding new additions to the saddles just like what Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Melrin's saddles had done the day before. Toothless's saddle became emerald green and silver, Stormfly's saddle became sapphire blue and golden, Icicle's saddle became sapphire blue and silver and Heatwave's saddle became emerald green and golden.

They also had all of the benefits, improvements, adjustments and additions such as saddlebag holders and once the saddles finished, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave had their first Children of Sunheela Gifts which were also their saddles. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu knew Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave would also get Children of Sunheela Pendants, Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Purified Pheonix Tears for their first set of gifts just like them but that would only happen when they gained their Human or Elf-Fae Forms. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave stared at their new saddles and first Children of Sunheela Gifts in joy as did Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin and Firesong. "Their saddles are so pretty! I want one!" Onyx gushed. "You will have to wait until you are older and have a Rider, young one." Lilith told her affectionately. "We are only five years old! They are fifteen which means we have to wait ten years!" Darkia whined, slumping against her litter-sister. "And besides, the war is not even over yet which stinks to high hell." Obsidian muttered. "I wonder what having my own Rider will be like? We could go on adventures!" Nightus mused then exclaimed.

"Knowing my breed, I would probably spark my Rider." Thunder mumbled. "Hey, look on the bright side, we could find a way to prevent that from happening!" Lightning cheered him up and Thunder gratefully at his sister. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu admired their work and looked at Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing who nodded at them, smiling proudly. Nearly overwhelmed by excitement and nerves and each Dragon and Rider taking deep breaths, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave lowered themselves to the ground to make climbing on easier and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, instinctively knowing where to climb on and sit, mounted Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave. Hiccup, Nava and Aniu sat in the small hollows where Toothless, Icicle and Heatwave's necks joined the rest of their bodies and Astrid sat on Stormfly's back behind her wings. To prevent themselves from falling off the saddles mid-flight, the four Soul-Mates tightened the loops around their legs and made sure they were secure.

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Nava, Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave shifted to get comfortable."Now, Soul-Dragons, spread your wings and fly. Soul-Riders, hold on and grip with your knees and hands." The Griffin, Alicorn, Hippogriff and Peryton announced. As one, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu leaned in close to their dragons' backs, gripping their sides with their knees and holding on to a spinal ridge or spike with their hands, both Elf-Faes folded their wings close and securely to their backs so they would not get in the way or be hindersome. As one, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave raised their wings and with powerful down thrusts, lifted into the air, flying higher with every beat of their wings as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu held on, adrenaline pulsing through their veins with every beat of their dragons' wings. In only a few dozen or so wing-beats and minutes, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave cleared the top of the Cove's walls and flew over the trees with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu on their backs. With majestic calls, Firesong, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing flew behind them as they flew at incredible speeds over the trees. At their dragon's urgings, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu focused on their movements, wing-beats, speeds, the tightening of their muscles, their breathing and their heart beats.

Through their Soul-Bond, Hiccup and Astrid could sense that even though Nava and Aniu often flew with their own wings and how much pure joy and the sense of freedom it gave them but they had not been doing much of it lately so they could stay by their sides, Nava and Aniu already absolutely loved flying while riding on their backs and relished and revelled in the sense of pure joy, freedom and companionship. Hiccup and Astrid then realized just how much they were beginning to love and enjoy flying but they had barely even done anything yet other than fly out of the Cove and over the trees leading to the cliff above the ocean. Feeling their minds tugging at each other's, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu opened their minds and let them intermingle so they could share each other's thoughts, feelings and memories. Then, when they felt Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave's minds tugging at theirs, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu opened their minds to their dragons and let them in. Knowing Firesong was flying with them a short distance behind, Aniu and Heatwave let her merge her mind with theirs and only theirs.

It was a surreal experience in Hiccup's opinions as his mind mixed with Toothless, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's. He could hear their thoughts, sense their feelings and view their memories. Toothless's mind was so vast, complex, intricate and alien. It was as if he was flying in a vast ocean of thoughts, feelings, memories, emotions and instincts. Through Toothless's mind, he learned more about his dragon's personality and what made Toothless who and what he was. Hiccup knew Toothless was also in his mind and learning everything he could about his Soul-Rider. Normally, anyone would feel scared, terrified, angry or even violated knowing someone else was in their mind but with Toothless in his mind, Hiccup felt even more connected to his Soul-Dragon as did Toothless to his Soul-Rider and they were both awed and humbled. Neither of them ever imagined their Soul-Bonded's species could be so smart, resourceful, complex and fascinating. In that moment, they swore they would learn everything they could about the other species. Being mind-merged with each other brought forth and magnified feelings of safety, security, peace, calm and togetherness.

Astrid howled in excitement and Hiccup, Aniu and Nava echoed her howl, although the two Elf-Fae's howls were more wolf-like in comparison thanks to their Dire Wolf Forms. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave roared in joy, echoing their Soul-Riders' emotions and then they tilted and rolled completely around. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava yelped as the world spun in a dizzying circle and vertigo clutched them in its grasp. Despite how often Nava and Aniu barrel rolled in mid air while flying with their own wings, vertigo still made its presence known on the backs of their dragons even after they had gotten used to it by themselves. Hiccup and Astrid were less fortunate and struggled to regain hold of their dragons. "Do not do that! I thought I was going to fall off!" Astrid yelled. "Hey! A little warning next time, please! My reflexes are not up to speed yet." Hiccup said. "You must become used to it as that is a manoeuvre dragons and Elf-Faes do every time they fly." Stormfly said. "We will not be able to give a warning every time we are about to barrel roll so you must know by reading our thoughts, feeling our body movements including the tightening of our muscles and sensing what and when we are about to do." Toothless added.

Up ahead, the trees were replaced by open air and they knew they were rapidly approaching a cliff. Soon it came into view and Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave grinned but Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu tensed. "Do not worry, this will be fun and exhilarating." Toothless told them. "We will not fall, crash or let anything bad happen to you." Stormfly added. Soon, they were flying over the cliff. "Hold on and relax!" The four dragons told them and suddenly folded their wings and dove over the cliff with the sheer force and speed of the wind preventing them from even opening their mouths. Their Soul-Riders held on tightly and trusted their Soul-Dragons to keep them safe. As the ocean drew nearer and nearer, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave snapped their wings open at the last minute, pulling out of the dive with their draconian strength. Heatwave had the easiest time pulling out of the dive, Icicle pulled up a bit earlier as did Stormfly and Toothless was the fastest, overtaking the other Dragons at breathtaking speeds.

Levelling out, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave shot across over the surface of the water so fast Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were unable to speak then slanted toward the sky, shot up and continued back over into a giant loop. "Yeah! Whoo hoo!" Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu shouted in excitement, revelling in the thrill of flying on dragon-back. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave flew to a maze of sea stacks nearby, intent on flying through them like an obstacle course. "Lean with us whenever we make a turn." The four dragons ordered as the first sea stack drew closer and closer. And so Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu braced themselves and leaned as Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave flew around the first sea stack but they leaned a little too far, even Nava and Aniu as this was their first time flying on dragon-back and they struggled to right themselves. Riding on a flying Dragon was quite different from riding on an earthbound creature or flying with one's own wings.

"Not that much!" Their Soul-Dragons scolded as they slalomed around more sea stacks. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu finally managed to pull themselves upright on their dragons and gripped their sides with their knees, only leaning as much was necessary whenever Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave made a turn. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu could sense how much concentration Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave had to put into flying through a maze of sea stacks. As they gained confidence, they gained speed but still flew slow enough to make it through the sea stack maze without crashing into or clipping anything. Soon, they were out of the maze and itching to see what else they could do. "Come on! Let us see what else you guys have got!" Hiccup yelled, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"You want speed? Here we go!" Toothless roared and shot forward over the ocean with a sudden burst of incredibly fast speed. Through their Soul-Bond, Astrid, Nava and Aniu could sense what Hiccup wanted and so expected it, following them on Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave as fast as their dragons could fly but Toothless was still too fast for them. Hiccup was shocked at how fast Toothless could fly until he realized that he should have expected it as Toothless was a Night Fury and speed, reflexes and stamina were their dominant conditions. Toothless slowed down so he could spin around to fly back closer to Berk. "We do not want to be caught flying too far away from Berk now, do we. And besides, you must always slow down when making a turn when you are flying." He said. "Hey, wait for us, Toothless! You are flying too fast for us to keep up!" Stormfly roared. "Sorry, Storm!" Toothless replied and hovered in mid air to wait for Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave and their Soul-Riders.

Once they caught up, the four dragons turned around to fly back closer to the island then increased their speed, flying up high into the sky and spinning wing around wing. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu struggled to keep their eyes on the sky, themselves in the saddles and their stomachs settled. "When we are truly one, we are more powerful than we will ever be alone!" Icicle roared. "That is why we must stay together whenever we can and fight as one." Heatwave said. "If we do not, we are in more danger than we will ever be when together." Stormfly added. "That makes sense but we cannot spend every waking moment with you guys until the war is over." Astrid said in everyone's heads. "People will get suspicious if the four of us and our Familiars keep on vanishing and are nowhere around." Hiccup said through the Links that connected his mind to everyone else's. Disappearing into their Home after every Dragon Training class would eventually people suspicious and wondering what they were doing and rumours would eventually begin spreading throughout the village.

"Quite right, Hiccup but I am sure you four can make up some excuses and disappear when no one is around." Toothless said. "Just say you four are training and exploring in the forest and showing Nava and Aniu around Berk." Stormfly said. "Speaking of whom, I would love to see them fly with their own wings. We have been flying together for nearly three hours already." Heatwave said, making everyone realize how much time had passed since they began. They had been flying all sorts of tricks and manoeuvres together and relishing and revelling in the experience. "Yes, I would love that too. Nava, Aniu, would you two like to fly with your own wings?" Icicle asked. "You read my mind. I would love to show you lot how I fly. Aniu, are you with me?" Nava asked. "Of course I am, Nava. It is about time we showed them how WE fly." Aniu replied gamely. "Prepare to be amazed." Both Elf-Faes said and, removing the loops from around their legs and standing up in the saddles, leapt off their Soul-Dragons' backs, drawing gasps from Hiccup and Astrid.

Nava and Aniu dived rapidly down to the water and then fanned their wings open, catching an updraft and then flying back up to them. They flew around their two other Soul-Mates and their Soul-Dragons, leaving a trail of snow, mist, fire and wind in their wake. Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave watched them in awe as Nava and Aniu flew, flipped, spun, barrel-rolled, corkscrewed, soared and dove through the sky, the sunlight reflecting brilliantly off their shiny, soft wings. Aniu's enhanced agility, flexibility and balance was obvious in the way she flew and all of her acrobatics and flying were skilful, graceful and a work of art. Nava was also a talented flier in his own right. Together, the two Elf-Faes flew for the next three or so hours until the sun began to set and they returned to their Soul-Dragons' saddles. "What should we do now? The sun has begun to set and it will be dark soon." Astrid asked. "We should go back to the Cove. We have been gone for hours and they will be wondering where we are and if we are in trouble." Hiccup said. "Agreed. Let us go before they send a search party." Aniu said.

"I think the Cove is this way and it is starting to get dark so let us hurry up." Nava said. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave turned around and flew in the direction Nava had pointed out, hoping it did indeed lead back to the Cove and was the shortest way. They made progress as they neared the Cove but as they flew along a cliff way, Astrid smelled something strong, sweet and nice and so did Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave. Thanks to his intuition, Nava sensed it too. As if hypnotized, the four dragons flew up to a cliff edge where the smell came from and landed. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu barely had time to dismount before their Soul-Dragons rushed forward into a field of a tall, green grass-like plant that was the source of the smell. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave threw themselves down into the grass, rolling over and over in it and purring. No matter how loud or often their Soul-Riders called them back, saying they had to go home, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave would not respond and it did not seem they could either, so caught up were they in some kind of a trance nothing else mattered.

"What is wrong with them?" Astrid asked. "It must this...grassy plant." Hiccup said, curiously picking up a handful and cautiously sniffing up, the strong aroma quickly made him feel a lot calmer. "Whatever it is, it must be like catnip but for dragons so let us call it...Dragon Nip." Aniu said. "Hey, we could use this on the dragons in the arena if it is working on them." Nava pointed at where Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave were still blissfully rolling and purring around in the grass like cats as if they had no cares or worries at all. "You know, Nava, that is a really good idea so let us grab as much as we can but how do we carry it back to the Cove without it affecting our dragons?" Hiccup inquired. "I could crystallize it using my Light Magic, that way it would be preserved and not freeze if Nava froze it." Astrid said. "All right, let us do it. Grab as much as we can, folks." Aniu said and so they did. Knowing they could always come back to get more if they needed to and remembered where it was, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu gathered as much as they could carry and Astrid crystallized bushels of Dragon Nip.

When that was done and they had enough bushels of Dragon Nip, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu turned to Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave who were still blissfully ensnared and intoxicated by the plant. "How are we going to get them out of here and back to the Cove?" Hiccup asked. "I have a few ideas that include Aniu forming bubbles of clear air that will negate the effects of the Dragon Nip and she can use them to lead them out of there." Nava said. "Great plan, Nava, I will do it right now." Aniu said and used her Air Magic to form bubbles of clear, fresh air around Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave's heads and filter the smell and effects of the Dragon Nip out. The four dragons shook their heads in an effort to clear them. "What happened to us? Why do we feel so calm and blissful?" Stormfly asked. "You fell under the influence of the Dragon Nip and now it is time for us to go back to the Cove." Astrid told her. Within minutes, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave were clear of the effects of the Dragon Nip and let Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu mount them again with the crystallized bushels of Dragon Nip tied to their backs.

They flew back up into the sky and resumed their journey back to the Cove. When they landed, they were instantly swarmed by the concerned Cove Campers. Lilith, Darkfang, Plasma and Raven fussed over Toothless while Obsdidian, Onyx, Nightus and Darkia scampered around his paws. "What took you so long, brother? We were worried." Lilith asked. "Oh, lighten up, sister. I am sure Toothless was all right and having the time of his life." Plasma replied. "Well, I am sure Toothless will tell us all about it when we give him time and space." Darkfang said. "Hiccup and I were indeed having the time of our life with our first flight together. We will tell you all about it." Toothless told them. Magnus, Spike and Sera were fussing over Stormfly. "How was your first flight with Astrid, sister?" Sera asked. "It was amazing." Stormfly replied. Icicle had her brother Winter and Coldscale fussing over her. "You look more joyful and relaxed than you have in a lot time, Ice." Winter said. "Flying with your Soul-Rider for the first time will do that to you, Win." Icicle replied. "We are so happy to see you happy." Coldscale said as Winter and Icicle nuzzled each other in a sibling hug. Heatwave was being fussed over by his sister Summer and Hotscale. "You certainly took a long time flying with Aniu, Wave." Summer said, affectionately cuffing her brother with her tail. "So how did it go? Give us all of the details!" Hotscale said eagerly. "Hold your scales, I will." Heatwave laughed.

They kept their promise to tell everyone about their first flight together and as they ate dinner, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave regaled the Cove Campers with how their first flights together went, what happened during them and the field of Dragon Nip they found. Everyone congratulated them and made comments about that and the Dragon Nip. Dinner was finished with everyone talking happily on high spirits and as they got ready for bed, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu moved away to get some private time alone with each other so they could talk, embrace and congratulate one another. The moment they were alone with only each other and their Familiars and Soul-Dragons a short distance, the four Soul-Mates felt a desire to do something they had never done before and their minds could think of that one thing, blissfully empty and unaware of everything else except for each other.

Hiccup and Astrid, Nava and Aniu stood close and wrapped their arms and wings around each other in a hug more intimate than any they had shared before and parted slightly, their eyes fixed on each other's faces, especially their eyes and lips, their heartbeats and breathing quickening. In that very second, Hiccup and Astrid, Nava and Aniu slowly leaned closer and closer to each other, their lips parting slightly and meeting in their first lip kisses. Instantly, they felt their Soul-Bond erupt and surge through their bodies and through the air as they kissed. The moment was magical and seemed to last forever before Hiccup and Astrid, Nava and Aniu leaned away from each other to stare into each other's eyes, emerald green into sapphire and sapphire blue into emerald green. "I love you, my dear, beloved Soul-Mate." Hiccup and Astrid, Nava and Aniu whispered to each other, the first time they had done so before they swapped partners, intent on showing each one of their Soul-Mates the same love, affection and adoration.

That time, the boys were together as were the girls. Hiccup and Nava wasted no time, as did Astrid and Aniu, embracing and leaning forward to meet their lips in kisses just as passionate and wonderful as their first kisses with their first Soul-Mate. Again they stared into each other's eyes, emerald green into sapphire blue and sapphire blue into emerald green. "I love you, my dear, beloved Soul-Mate." Hiccup and Nava, Astrid and Aniu whispered to each other and swapped partners again. Finally, Hiccup and Aniu were together, as were Astrid and Nava. Their third kisses were just as amazing, passionate, wonderful and memorable as their first and second kisses. Just as twice before, they stared into each other's eyes, emerald green into emerald green and sapphire blue into sapphire blue. "I love you, my dear, beloved Soul-Mate." Hiccup and Aniu, Astrid and Nava whispered to each other. The four Soul-Mates embraced each other in one group hug as they remembered kissing each other for the first times and how much they yearned to do so again. Each time they had kisses, their Soul-Bond had reacted. Swiftwing, Sprinter, Toothless, Zena, Willow, Stormfly, Alvis, Edme, Icicle, Sorina, Merlin, Heatwave and Firesong watched on in silent joy. Meanwhile, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu only had eyes for each other, smiling serenely with pure love in their eyes at each other as they thought of how much they loved one another.

 

The next morning, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu woke up cuddled together, facing the first person they had kissed the night before and then having fell asleep in an embrace a bit more intimate than their previous ones. After their first kisses, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were in bliss, laying side-by-side, wrapped in each other arms and wings and in a peaceful daze. All they could think about was the sight, sounds, smells, tastes and touches of their Soul-Mates from the time their lips first met all the way to that very moment. Every night, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu slept in a different order from left to right, facing a different Soul-Mate and sleeping in a different position so they could each sleep between or beside each of their Soul-Mates who were calmed by other Soul-Mates breathing, scents, feels and heartbeats. Swiftwing, Sprinter, Toothless, Zena, Willow, Stormfly, Alvis, Edme, Icicle, Sorina, Merlin, Heatwave and Firesong were acting as guards, making sure no one or nothing disturbed or interrupted them.

Movements and soft groans from the four Soul-Mates made everyone look at them as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu woke up from their blissful and peaceful slumber. "Hey, guys. When is dinner ready?" Hiccup mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Sorry we slept so long. We will try to wake up earlier." Nava mumbled, stretching his back and wings. "How long have we been out?" Astrid inquired. "What time is it? Did we miss breakfast?" Aniu questioned. "About time you four woke up." Toothless chirped, already chipper, hyper and energetic even though it was only early morning. "Breakfast will be ready very soon. We are just gathering the last ingredients." Icicle said, the sunlight reflecting off her pure white scales, giving her a rainbow glow and making chips of light reflect off her. "You four have been asleep in your blissful dazes since you four kissed last night." Heatwave told them. "From the moment of your first kisses with each other, you four have been quite lost in each other." Stormfly mused and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu blushed at her implications. They were nowhere near ready for any...physical intimacy.

"Stop teasing them, Stormfly." Spike scolded his sister. "Relax, brother. She was just having some fun." Magnus replied. "Having fun implying inappropriate acts and lewd suggestions." Sera corrected him. "Dragons do that all the time and I do not think Humans and Elf-Faes are any different." Crowden complained. "I know but remember, we have innocent young minds here." Ebony said, pointing at Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus and Darkia. "Do not forget that we do not want to hear it tonight." Aleron scolded. "And if we do, we would have told you." Plasma said and Lilith cuffed her with her tail. "Ow." Amaya complained, glaring at her older sister. "Girls, behave. I swear you two are always at each other's throats." Darkfang muttered. "For a very good reason considering such talk is rude, impolite and not to be spoken while there are listening ears around." Lilith said. "We have to be considerate and respect others." Spark said. "I have got some good stories though. Anyone want to hear them?" Electra purred.

"They better not be lewd, inappropriate, gross or scary for the youngling's sakes." Bolt said, looking at the six dragonets and hoping they were not listening or hearing a word but knowing those young and mischievous Night Furies and Skrills, he could not be sure. "Yeah, we do not want to corrupt these younglings more than they already have been." Winter said. "I do believe you are partially responsible, my dear." Coldscale said. "Hey, he is not the only one. Most of us here can be blamed." Summer said. "It is not our fault we think dirty thoughts about mating and other such things at our hormonal age." Hotscale replied. Soon, breakfast was ready and as everyone ate, conversations began as usual. "So what are we doing today, Masters?" Hiccup asked. "Are we doing more flying today?" Toothless inquired. "Today, younglings, will be a history lesson about the Dragon Riders of old." Lunastar said. "It is imperative we teach you this so all of you know what the duties, abilities, powers and skills of Dragon Riders were and are." Elenia told them.

And so when breakfast was finished, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave sat down side-by-side with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu in front of them as they listened to Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing explain how, why and when the universe, galaxy, the Planet of Athelon, life, Dragons, Humans, Elf-Faes and Hags-Fiends came to be: "Billions of years ago, there was absolutely nothing at all, just an empty void of darkness and space until after a process known only as the Big Bang, the Universe in which we live was born. As only very few of scholars know, the Universe is all of space, time and their contents including moons, planets, stars, galaxies and all other forms of matter and energy. Many stars have planets orbiting around them and moons orbiting around the planets. Throughout many millions of years, stars began forming and clustering together, forming galaxies. After that, planets began forming around stars that were able to sustain them and those planets eventually gained moons. As for the planet of Athelon on which we live, life began appearing in its oceans within the first billion or so years of Athelon's history and began to affect her atmosphere and surface leading to the creation of organic life-forms such as plants and animals which have been evolving and thriving ever since resulting in the world around us.

In Athelon's history, her variety and variability of life has gone through long periods of expansions, occasionally punctuated by mass extinction events such as dinosaurs. From the very first million of years of life or so, more and more species have come into existence through evolution and mating between different but compatible species resulting in us and every species you see today. Millions of years ago, there were no Humans or Elf-Faes at all. Instead, Athelon was ruled by a species very similar to Dragons but lacking their magical abilities such as Breath Weapons and only very few of them had wings and could fly. These were known as Dinosaurs and they were very savage and primitive, competing and fighting every day for food, territory and the right to mate. Survival was difficult and a constant, unyielding and never-ending battle to survive. No one is quite sure when Dragons came to be: did they evolve from the Dinosaurs or did the Dinosaurs evolve from them. In my opinion, the first one is the most likely.

At first, there were only a few different breeds of Dragons and they began as very primitive and savage but powerful and rather beings until they began evolving into more breeds, growing in intelligence, power and gaining more and more Draconian abilities such as flight and Breath Weapon Breathing. Seeing them as threats to their survival or even prey, the Dinosaurs hunted and battled the Dragons who nearly always emerged victorious. This continued for many millions of years until an asteroid, a massive rock from outer space the size of a large mountain, smashed into Athelon. Fortunately, it did not strike the middle of the planet but instead crashed into an outer edge and continued on its way. Having sensed something apocalyptic was about to happen thanks to their instincts, the Dragons either dove into the oceans or hid underground to escape the incoming doom and thus their lives were saved but the Dinosaurs were not so lucky.

Just about all of them were killed and rendered extinct by the blast and the resultant shockwave which swept over the planet, killing all of the Dinosaur's food sources and those that survived starved to death or died from either being hunted by another Dinosaur or natural disaster caused by the asteroid strike. Fortunately, most of the Dragons survived in their oceans or underground caverns and were able to find food, water, shelter and safety. It was many years before Athelon was once again habitable and the surviving Dragons once again took their first steps and flights out into a world that had changed in every aspect, leaving them to find other ways to survive which they did. Many years later, new life began to emerge into the world and the Dragons were no longer the only species to inhabit her. However, millions of years later, Athelon was frozen over in an global Ice Age that lasted many years and created many new challenges for the Dragons to survive.

Some of them began evolving differently from other Dragons and became more suited to their glacial, snowy environment, these Dragons became the first Ice Dragons and the rest of the Dragons began following them into becoming Elemental Dragons. While most breathed fire, they became more and more closely related and affiliated with nature. During the Ice Age, new species of mammals and birds began to emerge, among them were the first Humans although they were not like any Humanoid species of today because they were very primitive and lacked intelligence although they growing smarter and learning how to create and use tools usually made from rocks, wood, leaves and everything they could get their hands on. The Dragons of that time were fascinated by the first Humans, also known as Neanderthals and thus let their curiosities lead them to approach the Neanderthals who were at first terrified of them but then began growing more curious and fascinated by these strange, winged, scales reptiles.

As time passed, the Dragons began helping the Neanderthals survive their harsh, cold and dangerous landscape, keeping them safe from predators and the elements alike. However, the Neanderthals discovered other breeds of the first Humans and began breeding with them, forming hybrids which the Dragons helped much the same as they had been doing for years. The Neanderthals eventually began scarcer and became extinct as they evolved and the remaining Humans treated the Dragons with the same fascination, curiosity and respect as the Neanderthals before them all except for some who feared the Dragons and either saw them as monsters, threats to their survival and prey to hunt for food. The Dragons defended themselves and many of the Humans who befriended Dragons helped them. Over time, civilisations and cultures began developing amongst the earliest Humans and Dragons were most often an integral part of each of them, either as friends, allies, protectors and guardian angels or enemies, monsters, mindless beasts and or demons hell-bent on the destruction of humankind or treasure-hoarders.

From the first modern humans evolved elves, dwarves, fairies and other such humanoids and they began sharing Athelon with the Humans and Dragons, eventually discovering and learning how to wield magic and ride Dragons with Humans. That was when Elf-Faes were born from the unions of Elves, Fairies, Elementals, Shape-Shifters, Humans and other such beings. No one really knows how or when Hags-Fiends were created but many beings assume they were once Elf-Faes who were captured, tortured, twisted, mutilated, brainwashed and corrupted by evil monsters until their minds and bodies changed and they lost their souls, becoming the first Hags-Fiends who eventually gained all of the powers, skills, abilities and affinities for insatiable lust for blood, violence, dominance, control, sadism, cruelty, savagery and barbarism that Hags-Fiends today are known for.

However and whenever they were formed, Hags-Fiends quickly became the most dangerous and violent creatures on Athelon and began killing, raping, torturing and destroying all of the Humanoid species and Dragons alike until they all banded together to fight and ultimately defeat their common foe and the absolute threat to all of Athelon. During those times were when the first Dragon Riders and Children of Sunheela came to be. Keep in mind that there are usually types of Dragon Riders, the first were Human/oids and Dragons who developed friendships with each other that led to the Human/oid riding on the Dragon's back. The second type was much, much rarer and those were Human/oids and Dragons who had formed Soul-Bonds with each other that were very similar yet different to Soul-Mate Bonds, Familiar Bonds and Soul-Sibling Bonds. The Soul-Bonded Dragons and their Riders were basically one soul in two or more bodies because it was possible but rather rare for a Dragon Soul-Rider to form Soul-Bonds with two or more Dragons.

In what is considered one of the most powerful yet mysterious acts of magic, the Soul-Rider and his or her Soul-Dragon(s) became a part of each other which affected them in different ways: their minds were melded on a basic level which enabled them to communicate and sense their thoughts, emotions, feelings and sensations through telepathy. Their bodies, on the other hand, gained the abilities to shape-shift into the Forms of the other, distinguished only by their genders, scents, minds, personalities, colours and physical, mental, emotional traits and characteristic exactly the same as the Familiar Bonds you share with each other only that it went both ways and you are shape-shifting into the same species as your Soul-Dragon if you are the Rider or your Soul-Rider if you are the Dragon. Both the Soul-Bonded Rider and the Dragon become Elementals and get enhanced senses and conditions depending on what species and abilities both of you are and have.

Regardless of whether they were Soul-Bonded or not, Riders and their Dragons were many things ranging from warriors to peacekeepers, conquerors or liberators. What they were depending on their goals, their ambitions and or their ways of life. There were both good Dragon Riders and bad Dragon Riders and they were either loved, respected and honoured or hated, feared and cursed. The Order of Dragon Riders was originally created so they would guardians of peace, prosperity, unity, knowledge, freedom and safety and sentinels of the land but there were many who lost their way and were consumed by their greed, fear, anger, hate, lust for power, conquering and domination and they wrought terror and destruction, forcing the Order of the Dragon Riders to put an end to their fallen members wrath and rampages often by slaying them or imprisoning them. Despite all of that, Athelon was a much better, safer, happier and healthier place because of the Dragon Riders regardless of how many of their own betrayed them.

For thousands of years, the Dragon Riders were in power and their closest allies consisted of Elf-Faes, many of which were also Dragon Riders. Even thought the Hags-Fiends were believed to have been rendered extinct, they had only hidden themselves where no one would ever find them and when they grew powerful enough, the Hags-Fiends began emerging back into Athelon to the terror and dismay of the Free People. Their first target was the Order of the Dragon Riders and the war that raged was long and the battles bloody. Having been completely unprepared for a massive scale attack by Hags-Fiends who they believed to have been extinct, the Order of the Dragon Riders and its survivors scattered, hiding away where the Hags-Fiends could not find them despite the best efforts of the Free People to help them win the war and they were barely able to defeat the Hags-Fiends, weakening them enough that they could not execute another full-scale attack until they grew stronger again.

That was hundreds of years ago and since then, the Hags-Fiends took advantage of the Free People's weakened state to turn them against each beginning with Humans and Dragons. The Elf-Faes, Elves, Dwarves, Fairies and other such people were forced to retreat to their homes, casting, building and forging every defence, magical or not, to protect themselves and wait for anyone who could help them destroy the Hags-Fiends and repair the old alliances for good. That is where the Children of Sunheela come in, having hailed from other far and wide in the galaxy and formed by beings with strengths, powers and abilities beyond everyone else. Armed with magical powers, weapons, armour and items of technology and magic, Children of Sunheela quickly made themselves the mortal enemies of anyone who dared threaten the galaxy and the Hags-Fiends were quick to add themselves to the list, having originated from other planets too."

Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing continued the history of Athelon, the Dragon Riders and the Children of Sunheela to the Cove Campers, especially Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and Firesong with the help of Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn as the hours passed and the day wore on before they began educating them on the basic things they needed to know about Dragons, Elf-Faes, Humans and Hags-Fiends such as their life cycles and their abilities. Finally, they finished when the sun set and had a short rest before eating dinner, going to bed and falling asleep, still processing everything they had learned that day and looking forward to the next. Every night, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu had been visiting and visited by Laylahlu Secura, Ares Syndulla, Umakyo Ti and Ashara Tano and they knew they were going to meet very, very soon.

 

That night, a lone star-ship was travelling through hyperspace to the Planet of Athelon or more accurately to the Island of Berk. There were only eight passengers aboard and they were a female Twilek named Laylahlu Secura, a male Twilek named Ares Syndulla, a male Togruta named Umakyo Ti, a female Togruta named Ashara Tano, a female Cathar named Katara Joma, a male Cathar named Bengal Polo, a female Mikkian named Jazuka Milanu and a male Mikkian named Teemor Kalaku. All eight of them were not only Jedi Knights, Jedi Consulars, Republic Troopers or Republic Smugglers but all four of them and they were also Children of Sunheela, having their troop of fellow Children of Sunheela and Soul-Bonds were on or around the Island of Berk on the Planet of Athelon. Knowing what they were, the Jedi Council arranged for them to be trained in the ways of the Jedi, Troopers and Smugglers so they could be true, proper Children of Sunheela and sent them on their journey with their blessings.

Laylahlu and Ashara were currently sitting in the pilot and co-pilot chairs while Ares and Umakyo sat behind them. Music was playing and Ashara was intent of enjoying it, singing at the top of her lungs in her beautiful voice while at the same time steering the ship. "Mama told me not to waste my life,-She said spread your wings my little butterfly-Don't let what they say keep you up at night-And they can't detain you-'Cause wings are made to flyyyy!" Laylahlu and Ares's lekku were twitching in amusement as they and Umakyo gazed at Ashara with love in their eyes. "I swear, Ashara loves music more than I love movies." Laylahlu muttered affectionately through the telepathic Bond she shared with them while at the same time, not interrupting Ashara. "Hey, Umakyo loves books, holo or not more than I love lightsaber and blaster sparring." Ares replied. "Honestly, you make us spar with you practically every single day." Umakyo rolled his eyes fondly. "Just because you three do not love music as much as I do does not mean you should stop me from enjoying it!" Ashara grumbled, fighting to hold back a smile.

Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor walked in and Ashara paused the music so they could talk. "WE could hear you singing from outside, Ash." Katara said. "IT was a good song and one of my favourites. You know I like to sing it, Kat." Ashara replied. "How about not so loudly next time?" Bengal requested. "Personally I like hearing her song because it means she is happy." Jazuka said. "We all like each other happy but not at another's expense, Jaz." Teemor told her. "So how long until we reach the Island of Berk, Laylah?" Katara asked and the female Twilek checked the holo-clock, her lekku swishing over her back and twitching. "Another few hours. We should get there early in the morning. Until then, we should get some sleep." She said. "The sooner we meet our Familiars, Soul-Dragons and Soul-Siblings, the better." Ashara said, placing her hands behind her montrals and stretching over her seat, leeku sliding up her chest and down her back slightly. "All right, good night, everyone." Umakyo said. "I will see you all in the morning." Ares added. Everyone said their goodnights and went to their cabins to sleep until dawn. Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara shared one bed in their cabin and they hugged each other goodnight before falling asleep cuddled up together.


	8. More Soul-Bonds and Fellow children of Sunheela

Chapter 8: Aliens and More Soul-Bondings

It was all quiet on board the Defender, the Corellian Defender-Class Light Corvette Laylahlu Secura, Ares Syndulla, Umakyo Ti, Ashara Tano, Katara Joma, Bengal Polo, Jazuka Milanu and Teemor Kalaku called home as they ate breakfast in the dining room. Laylahlu Secura was a fifteen year old female Twilek, a Jedi Knight-Sentinel and Jedi Consular-Shadow Padawan, a Republic Trooper Vanguard, a Smuggler Gunslinger and very sassy, cheery, mischievous and hyperactive even though she was able to stay still, silent and unmoving for a while. She was slim and built like a runner, considering she was very, very fast when it came to speed and possessed extraordinary reflexes, eyesight, stealth and power with the Force, even able to render herself invisible which was something many Jedi Consular-Shadows learned later on in their apprenticeship but she already knew how to it, much to the dismay of anyone she pranked. Laylahlu had spent the first five years of her life living in poverty and in consant danger of being captured by slavers and sold which happened to her, her twin sister, their older sister and their mother when she was five years old but the Jedi Order rescued her a year later.

Ever since then, Laylahlu hated slavers, feared being captured and sold again and vowed to free all slaves, punish all masters and slavers and eradicate slavery. Her two lekku reached her back to her waist and swayed with every movement she made and reacted to her emotions, twitching and vibrating. Like most Twilek's she regularly used them to show her emotions and communicate through sign language using lekku movements and gestures. Laylahlu's skin was sapphire blue with violet eyes and stripes curling around her lekku. Framing her forehead and wrapping around the bases of her ear cones, as female Twileks lacked normal humanoid ears, was a headband made out of black leather with a silver metal frame surrounding the ear cones and forming a socket in the middle in which a violet gem was placed and several more violet gems studding between them. It had also had a strip of black leather keeping it together and holding it in place behind her head just below the base of her lekku.

While Jedi Knights tended to wear a full body suit of armour with a robe over them, Jedi Consulars instead wore a full set of ornate robes, Troopers wore a full body set of armour and Smugglers tended to wear typical civilian clothing consisted of shirts, trousers, boots, belts, vests and sometimes even long coats and hats, all of them were wearing basic, simplistic long-sleeved tunics down to the mid-thighs, leggings/ trousers, boots (Except for Katara and Bengal) and belts. Laylahlu wore a black tunic reaching down to her mid-thighs and wrists, silver leggings and sash belt, violet leather, knee-high boots and cloth vambraces. Their teachers and the Jedi Council all agreed that because Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor were Children of Sunheela and thus Jedi Knights, Jedi Consulars, Republic Troopers AND Smugglers. Laylahlu was currently in a polygamous relationship with Ares, Umakyo and Ashara that had begun very recently and having known each other for years, they already loved one another and there was no jealousy or favouritism.

Ares Syndulla shared Laylahlu's age of fifteen years old and so did Umakyo and Ashara, give or take a few months between each of them. He was a male Twilek Jedi Knight-Guardian and Jedi Consular-Sage Padawan, a Republic Trooper-Commando and a Smuggler Scoundrel, very strong, muscular, tough, durable and very powerful with the Force. His sense of smell was so strong he could smell scents even other Jedi with good noses could not and his tracking skills were phenomenal. His two lekku reached just below his buttocks over his back and swayed and twitched with every movement he made. Ares's skin was emerald green with warm brown eyes and spots all over his lekku. He wore a chocolate brown long-sleeved tunic reaching down to his mid-thighs, black trousers, a tabard consisting of two thick, wide strips of dyed leather crossing over his back, shoulders, chest and stomach and secured with a white leather belt and a pair of brown boots. To cover his head, he wore a wrap of deep brown cloth around it like a turban.

Umakyo was a tall and slim fifteen year old male Togruta and a Jedi Knight-Guardian and Jedi-Consular-Shadow Padawan, a Republic Trooper Commando and Smuggler Scoundrel with a pair of two large hollow, cone-like horns that grew from the top of his skull and formed an extrasensory organ capable of sensing the size, shape, proximity and movement of physical objects around them within a scope of up to 25 meters. They were called montrals and were connected to three lekku, two of which draped over the sides of the chest and the third, which was the thickest, over their backs. Lekku were very sensitive organs in both Togruta and Twileks and when caressed, could calm and sooth them or provide sexual pleasure or agonizing pain. Damaged lekku could cause great harm to anyone of those two species and thus lekku were treated gently and only touched with the person's, whose body the lekku were attached to, express permission.

Umakyo's montrals formed a hybrid shape between a V and a U and towered several inches above his head while his three lekku reached down to his chest and upper back. His skin was ruby red with pure white facial markings consisting of two patches over his eyes and spreading out to his cheekbones, temples and upper forehead in round arches with one ruby red rounded lines above his sapphire blue eyes. His montrals and lekku were also pure white with sapphire blue simplistic stripes around them. A headdress of seven short but thick teeth from a native predator and prey of Shili, the Togrutan homeworld known as an akul, framed his forehead. Togruta were hunters and were known to collect trophies of their hunts so much so there was a rite of passage for young Togruta to venture out into the wilds, hunt and kill an akul and collect its teeth to make a headdress or some or piece of jewellery. His tunic was deep blue, his trousers white, his boots and belt red. Umakyo's intelligence, intuition, memory and the radar sense imparted by his motrals earned him the praise and admiration of many Jedi as did his love of learning.

Ashara Tano was a fifteen year old female Togruta who was a Jedi Knight-Sentinel and Jedi-Consular-Sage Padawan of the Galactic Jedi Order located on the Planet of Tython, where the first Jedi had came to be as well as Republic Trooper Vanguard and Smuggler Gunslinger. She was 5 and a half feet tall from the tips of her short montrals which gently curved outwards then inwards then outwards on the tips. Her three lekku reached her breasts and the middle of her upper back. Ashara's body was slender, athletic and very agile and flexible, allowing her to perform feats of agility beyond many of her fellow Jedi. Her skin was orange, eyes sky blue and montrals and lekku pure white with five on each of her front lekku and three on her lekku simplistic sky blue chevrons. She had a round face with white markings consisting of two thin lines extending from her montrals all the way down her eyebrows, zig-zagging outwards to form a diamond in the middle of her forehead and arching over eyes like a pair of eyebrows and curling around them to form a shape of feathered wings on her cheeks. Two more white diamonds sat above the other diamond just below her montrals.

Her tunic was sky blue, her leggings white and her boots and belt orange. A headdress of seven akul teeth, very similar to Umakyo's, framed her forehead. Ashara smiled as the first of her lovers, Laylahlu was the second and Ares the third, Umakyo placed a spoonful of food on her plate, smiling at her and winking. It was all thanks to the Children of Sunheela and a Jedi Sentinel named Bastila Shan, the ancestor of Grand Master Satele Shan, that the Jedi Order allowed love, happiness, marriage and family ever since Bastila Shan had discovered the difference between love and attachment and realized that positive emotions such as love and happiness actually strengthened a Jedi's connection to the Light Side of the Force and helped them resist the Dark Side rather than fall to it whereas negative emotions such as fear, anger, hate, despair, selfishness and jealousy led to the Dark Side of the Force. If there was any emotions that led to the Light Side of the Force, Ashara would say they were courage, happiness, love, joy, selflessness and serenity.

Katara Joma, the female Cathar, was a fifteen year old Jedi Knight-Sentinel, Jedi Consular-Shadow, Republic Trooper Vanguard and Smuggler Gunslinger. She was muscular, tough, gritty, agile and had enhanced stamina and healing and spoke in a low voice. Her face was catlike with a mane of hair on her head, sharp, pointed, cat-like teeth, a cat nose, cat eyes and pointed feline ears. The rest of her body had short fur covered by clothing and armour. Her hands and feet were cat-pawed and had retractable claws. Her teeth were those of a cat's and so were her eyes except the pupils were round. Many people would have thought Cathar were the hybrids between Humans and cats if it was not impossible for humans and cats to breed. Katara's fur was light brown with black stripes pointing towards the middle of her face and forming Vs on her forehead. Her chin, the front of her neck and the palms of her paws were blonde, her eyes golden and her shaggy mane of hair black and reaching down to her jaw-line. She wore a deep blue, long sleeved shirt with white, scaled leather over her shoulders, upper back, chest and forearms. A pair of white trousers with a black belt covered her legs along with deep blue cloth wrapping around her lower legs.

Bengal Polo was more like a lion and a tiger combined with a humanoid. A shaggy, blonde, lion-like mane of hair flowed around his neck and shoulders. His fur was silver with deep gray tiger like markings and his eyes were blonde as well. He wore pretty much the same as Katara because their clothing was what most young Cathar who enlisted in the Grand Army of the Republic wore. Jazuka Milanu and Teemor Kalaku both bore the colourful skin and flowing head tendrils that floated and swayed in the air as they had a mind of their own. Like the rest of them, Jazuka and Teemor were both fifteen and Jazuka was a Jedi Knight-Guardian, Jedi Consular-Sage, Republic Trooper-Commando and Smuggler Scoundrel while Teemor was a Jedi Knight-Sentinel, a Jedi Consular-Shadow, a Republic Trooper-Vanguard and a Smuggler Gunslinger. Jazuka was slim with rose red skin, tipped with rose pink on the ends of her head tendrils, hands and feet and her eyes rose blue. She wore a typical Smuggler's outfit of trousers, boots, long-sleeved shirts, jackets and belts. She preferred to wear purple and white.

Timothy on the other hand, was a bit more buff and muscular with snow white skin tipped with ice blue on the ends of his head tendrils, hands and feet. He had violet eyes and preferred to wear blue, purple and black trousers, boots, long-sleeved shirts, jackets and belts. "You know, I really think we should go looking for our fellow Children of Sunheela because I do not think they will come looking for us out here. Maybe we should go to them." He said. "That sounds like a good idea as long as no one who is not them does not know we are here or find us." Jazuka replied. "If anyone hostile finds us, we will just scare them away with our ship's guns."Bengal quipped. "And what if they come back with more fellows and start slaughtering us, hmm?" Katara asked, squeezing his thigh under the table. "No one in this world has ever seen people like us. Who knows what they will do?" Ares said. "Definitely no chance of being welcomed with open arms if we go in with a big bang." Laylahlu muttered. "If all goes right and there is no big bang, we should be fine and the people will be curious." Umakyo said. "First we have to find our fellow Children of Sunheela." Ashara said then she tensed.

"What is it, Ashara? What is wrong?" Katara asked, suddenly alert. "I sense presences outside. I think they are friendly and only two of them are Humanoid." Ashara said. "Let us go outside and see who they are." Laylahlu suggested. "We should grab our weapons just in case." Bengal added. Everyone nodded, stood up from the table, grabbed their weapons and walked out of the dining room, lowering the entrance ramp to their ship and walking slowly outside on high alert. Thanks to their natural Togruta abilities imparted by their montrals, Ashara and Umakyo could sense the approaching presences even without the Force. Seeing which direction both Togruta were fixated on, Laylahlu, Ares, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor turned around and aimed their weapons. "Come out where we can see and put any weapons you have on. The. Ground." Ashara commanded. "We mean you no harm, none of us. We swear by the Force and the stars." A female Humanoid's voice replied.

Ashara thought it out. She already knew some Athelon natives knew about the Force, especially Elf-Faes. "That remains to be seen. Does as she said and we will not fire or attack." Umakyo added. Two winged and horned Humanoids stepped out of the bushes. "Elf-Faes?" Laylahlu asked. "Yes, we are and we have come a long way to find you so all of us find what we seek." The male said. "What do you mean?" Ares asked cautiously, lekku twitching. "We seek to find our fellow Children of Sunheela as we are them ourselves." The female said. "What are your names? Who else is with you?" Ares inquired. Both Elf-Faes glanced at the bushes, back at them and gently waved a hand each. The Alien's jaws dropped and their eyes widened as lions, red foxes, tigers and elk, a male and a female each, appeared from the undergrowth, followed by peregrine falcons, boa constrictor snakes, snowy owls, hawks, bald eagles and doves, again two of each, one male and one female who perched on the branches of a tree. The two doves flew down and the two elks walked up to the two Elf-Faes, the male dove perching on the male Elf-Fae's shoulder and the female elk nuzzling him fondly, the female dove perched on the female Elf-Fae's shoulder and the male elk nuzzled her fondly.

Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor's eyes widened as they stared at the other sixteen animals, instantly remembering them as the Familiars they had been dream-visited by and dream-visiting when they were asleep. Their instincts and the Force were compelling them to step forward towards the animals and so they did. As if feeling the same compulsions, the animals step forward too. Laylahlu was drawn to the female Black Mamba Snake and the male Peregrine Falcon and they were drawn to her. Ares was drawn to the male Black Mamba Snake and the female Snowy Owl and they were drawn to him. Umakyo was drawn to the female Lioness and the male Snowy Owl and they were drawn to him. Ashara quickly found herself drawn towards the male Lion and the female Peregrine Falcon and they were drawn to her. Katara was drawn to the male Bengal Tiger and the female Bald Eagle and they were drawn to her. Bengal was drawn to the female Tiger and the male Bald Eagle and they were drawn to him. Diana was drawn to the male Fox and the female Hawk and they were drawn to her. Timothy was drawn to the female Fox and the male Hawk and they were drawn to him.

As if they were in a trance and instinctively knowing what to do, the two Twileks, Togruta, Cathar and Mikkians and the two Peregrine Falcons, Snowy Owls, Lions, Black Mamba Snakes, Bald Eagles, Bengal Tigers, Hawks and Foxes moved closer and closer to each other and Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor held out their hands with their palms up and level with the animals' beaks and snouts. As one, they touched and with flashes of bright light, they felt magic and the Force surge through them all, connecting their minds, souls, bodies and spirits until they could all sense each other's emotions, read each other's thoughts and feel each other's sensations, in that very moment, they instantly they had found and activated their Bonds with their Familiars. They drew back, panting and shuddering. Each of them could feel the minds of their Familiars connect with their minds and they were startled when voices spoke in their heads.

"Laylahlu?"/ "Selena? Speedy?"/ "Ares?"/ "Strongbite? Hevira?"/ "Umakyo?"/ "Lyanna? Apollo?"/ "Ashara?"/ "Simba? Olympia?"/ "Katara?"/ "Diego? Freedom?"/ "Bengal?"/ "Shira? Safety?"/ "Jazuka?"/ "Jasper? Carina?"/ "Teemor?"/ "Roxanne? Harris?" and along with that, they all could sense each other's joy, happiness and relief at having finally found their Familiars. Simba was the male lion, Lyanna the female. Olympia was the female peregrine falcon, Speedy the male. Strongbite was the male Black Mamba Snake, Selena the female. Apollo was the male snowy owl, Hevira the female. Jasper was the male fox, Roxanne the female. Harris was the male hawk, Carina the female. Diego was the male tiger, Shira the female. Safety was the male bald eagle, Freedom the female. Beaming, the two Elf-Faes and their Familiars walked forward, gazing at them with joy, relief and happiness in their eyes.

"My name is Serenity Angel'sdaughter. These two are my Familiars Olive the dove (she gestured to the female dove on her shoulder) and Grazer the elk (she gestured at the male elk standing beside her)." The female Elf-Fae said. She had forest green eyes and horns, pure white skin, rose red, curly, long hair, a slim, delicate figure and black, rose red, forest green, golden and pure white wing feathers. Serenity wore a sleeveless, forest green tunic reaching down to her knees, red leggings and cloth wound around her forearms and waist as a belt, forest green boots and a white leather belt. "My name is Triton Trinian'sson. These two are my Familiars Calum the dove..." (he gestured at the dove perched on his shoulder)" and Valora the elk." he gestured at the female elk standing at his side. Triton had iron grey eyes and horns, earth brown skin, iron grey hair, a strong, muscular figure and black, iron gray, earth brown, silver and white wing feathers. He wore a grey, sleeveless tunic and leather boots, black leggings and a leather earth brown belt.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Ashara said politely. "We apologize for our hostility." Umakyo added. Serenity and Triton smiled kindly which the aliens returned and focused their attention on their Familiars to get a better look at them. Speedy the male peregrine falcon had slate grey feathers on his back and long pointed wings with indistinct darker bars and black wing tips, rusty underside feathers with thin, clean bands of black and piercing violet eyes. Selena the female Black Mamba Snakehad glossy, shiny and sleek black scales with violet accents, growing more pronounced towards her tail and equally violet eyes. Hevira the female Snowy Owl had pure white feathers with black spots all over her body except for her facial disk and golden yes. Strongbite the male Black Mamba Snake had also had black scales but with sapphire and ice blue accents growing more pronounced towards and on the tail and under-scales and eyes a mix between the two colours.

Olympia the female Peregrine Falcon had blue-black feathers on her back and long pointed wings with indistinct darker bars, her wing tips were also black. The white feathers on her underside were barred with thin clean bands of black and her eyes were piercing blue. Simba the male lion had yellowish-red fur, a deep, rich reddish-brown mane and black eyes. Apollo had pure white feathers with a few black spots on his tail feathers and the primary and secondary feathers of his wings and yellow eyes. Lyanna the female lion had pure white fur and ice blue eyes. Freedom the female bald eagle had dark brown feathers, a white head and tail and yellow eyes. Diego the male Tiger had reddish-orange fur, black stripes, white underside and blue eyes. Safety the male Bald Eagle was similarly coloured to Freedom but his head and tail were more blondish and his eyes golden. Shira the female Tiger had blondish-white fur, dark brown stripes, white underside and green eyes. Carina the female hawk had deep brown plumage with a lighter underside and yellow eyes.

Jasper the male fox had reddish-brown fur with white on his belly, chest, chin, paws and tail and green eyes. Harris the male hawk had dark brown plumage with a lighter underside and golden eyes. Roxanne was a female fox with pure white fur and blue eyes. Calum the male Dove had pure white feathers and green eyes. Valora the female elk had silver fur with darker patches and black eyes. Olive the female pigeon had green and purple feathers and blue eyes. Grazer had grey fur with lighter patches and black eyes. Each of the Familiars were larger and had more intelligence than others of their species and had gained the abilities and enhancements of their Familiars. Although they did not know it yet, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor had gained the abilities to shape-shift into the Forms of their Familiars. Suddenly overcome by joy, each of the 24 Familiars, whether they be Alien, Bird, Mammal or Reptile, embraced each other happily. Serenity, Triton, Olive, Grazer, Calum and Valora watched on happily and waited until they parted before speaking. "We have travelled a long way to find you and now we must find our fellow Children of Sunheela before it is too late." Serenity said. "Fortunately for us, our Soul-Bonds we share with them will guide us to each other. Quickly, we must hurry but first you eight must hide your ship." Triton added.

 

Meanwhile, that morning, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave woke up eager and excited for the day ahead. They knew, they just knew very special things would happen that day. Last night, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara contacted them in their dream-visits to let them know they had arrived on Athelon and would begin looking for them so they could Soul-Bond and join their fellow Children of Sunheela, leading to the four Soul-Mates telling them how to find the Cove. Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin were also excited and so was everyone else when they told them as they ate breakfast. "So, Aniu, Hiccup, Astrid and I each have three Soul-Mates, each other, two Familiars, one Soul-Dragon and Aniu has a Soul-Phoenix already. Soon, we will each have a Soul-Sibling. That is seven Soul-Bonds for Hiccup, Astrid and I and eight for Aniu, eight and nine if we count ourselves." Nava counted and told them.

"Just wait until they get their Familiars and Soul-Dragons. When they do, we will all have to teach them what we were taught about our Soul-Bonds and train them in how to shape-shift and all that. Thank the stars, we have not began learning how to shape-shift into our Dragon Forms and our Soul-Dragons into their Human or Elf-Fae, Barn Owl or Golden Eagle, Dire Wolf or Reindeer Forms yet." Aniu replied. "At least you and Nava already know how to shape-shift into your Dragon Forms but both of you still have to teach Icicle and Heatwave how to do so while Hiccup, Toothless, Stormfly and I have to learn from scratch, Angel." Astrid said. "It will definitely be strange, meeting our Soul-Siblings who are different species from different worlds and cultures and shape-shifting into our Night Fury and Deadly Nadder Forms." Hiccup remarked. "Do not worry, Hiccup, you will soon grow used to it, love it, cherish in it, revel in it and enjoy it. After all, being a Night Fury Dragon is magnificent. Just think of all of the freedom and new abilities you will have." Toothless replied smugly, nudging Hiccup reassuringly.

Hiccup smiled and scratched Toothless under the jaw, drawing purrs of bliss from him. "I could say the same about being a Deadly Nadder, Astrid. You will be wanting to spend as much time as you can in your Form whether in the sky or on the ground." Stormfly told her Soul-Rider. "Just ask Nava and Aniu. They will tell you about the time they gained their Dragon Forms and spent every minute they could in them, flying and running around, breathing ice and fire and all that. Ah, such wonderful memories Aniu showed me." Heatwave sighed blissfully. "Soon, Hiccup and Astrid will be following in their paw-steps and wing-beats. Of course, there is a lot to learn but the results are more than worth it. Oh my, we best set up a list and schedule of what we are going to learn and do." Icicle gasped. "And plus, Lilith, Plasma and I already consider Hiccup to be a member of our family and our newest litter-brother." Darkfang said. "And so is Astrid. Spike, Sera and I have already agreed and accepted her. Welcome to our family, sister." Magnus said.

"Icicle and I lost so much when the Hags-Fiends attacked but if one thing is for sure, that is Nava is one of us and I am sure our parents, if they are still alive, would accept him too." Winter said. "Winter and Icicle are not the only ones who lost so much that day and have accepted Icicle's Soul-Rider into their family. Heatwave and I have agreed that because Aniu is his Soul-Rider, she is a member of our family and we hope to be accepted by hers if they will when the war is over." Summer said. "Hey, do not forget their Familiars!" Obsidian yelled. "Yeah! They are members of our families too!" Onyx shouted. Darkfang, Spike, Winter and Summer laughed and agreed with them. The four Soul-Mates and their eight Familiars laughed and hugged the siblings of their Soul-Dragons who nuzzled them lovingly. When they settled back down again, Hiccup, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Astrid, Zena, Willow, Nava, Alvis, Edme, Aniu, Sorina and Merlin froze when they sensed Laylahlu, Speedy, Selena, Ares, Hevira, Strongbite, Umakyo, Apollo, Lyanna, Ashara, Olympia and Simba Soul-Bonding with their Familiars.

When they realized what they were sensing, the four Soul-Mates and their Familiars looked at each other, laughed and hugged in joy, earning questions as to why they were acting that way. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu joyfully told them and there was much cheering and questions, mostly from the Dragonets. They also told them that they knew the way to the Cove and down to the camp because they told them and they were expecting to arrive in a few, short hours, drawing disappointed and impatient groans and whines, mostly from the youngsters. And so began a waiting period in which they played games, listened to stories and conversed with the Cove Campers. Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin volunteered to scouting in the sky and on the ground for the new additions to the Children of Sunheela and after viewing Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's memories of their dream-visits with Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara, flew into the sky or ran out of the camp to begin.

 

After they had hidden their star-ship and set out to find the Cove, the band of Children of Sunheela found themselves...simply put...lost...and they did try their best following the directions Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu had given them but because they had found the Cove travelling from the Village of Vikings, they were travelling to the Cove from another location that was in a different direction. Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Serenity and Triton had taken to riding on Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Grazer and Valora as they traversed the wilderness. Laylahlu was riding with Ashara, Ares was riding with Umakyo, Jazuka was riding with Katara and Teemor was riding with Bengal. Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina, Harris, Olive and Calum were flying overhead. All of them, especially Laylahlu, Speedy and Selena, were getting impatient. "How long do you think it will take us to find this Cove?" She asked Umakyo through their telepathic Bond.

"I do not know exactly but I do know we will find it soon." He replied. "We have been wandering around for like hours and we have not found it yet." Ares muttered. "Maybe we are searching in the wrong place. Perhaps we should go back to the ship." Ashara said. "Hey, look! I see some Barn Owls, Golden Eagles, Dire Wolves and Reindeer approaching us!" Speedy shouted. "They must be Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's Familiars. Let us say hello." Apollo said. "It is about time! I hope they can lead us to the Cove instead of us searching for it by ourselves and not finding it." Olympia exclaimed. "Yeah, trekking through the wilderness is fun and all but time is a-wasting and besides, who knows is what is out here that could pose a threat or be hostile?" Hevira commented. And so they approached them until the two groups were face to face. Out of all of them, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Laylahlu, Zena, Willow, Ares, Alvis, Edme, Umakyo, Sorina, Merlin and Ashara were closest to each other.

There was nothing but silence for the next few minutes as they simply stared at each other. Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin were able to sense that the two Twileks and Togruta were Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's soon to be Bonded Soul-Siblings and the two Lions they were riding on as well as the two snakes, Peregrine Falcons and Snowy Owls were their Familiars. Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara were able to sense that the two Barn Owls, Golden Eagles, Dire Wolves and Reindeer were Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's Familiars but it never hurt to make sure and the Familiars and soon to be Bonded Soul-Siblings of Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Nava Theodore'sson and Aniu Namara'sdaughter carefully opened the links between their minds so they could use telepathy. "Are you Laylahlu Secura, Hiccup's Soul-Sister?" Swiftwing and Sprinter asked the female Twilek. "Yes, I am. Are you two Swiftwing and Sprinter, Hiccup's Familiars?" She replied.

"Yes, we are. Hiccup has been waiting excitedly and impatiently for you." The male Barn Owl and male Reindeer told her. And that was how it proceeded until each of them knew they were with fellow Children of Sunheela. "The Cove is this way. Follow us." Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's Familiars said and turned away, walking or flying in the direction of their safe haven. The eight aliens, two Elf-Faes and their Familiars followed, admiring the wilderness around them and impatiently eager to find the Cove and meet their fellow Children of Sunheela. "So how far away is this Cove?" Lyanna asked. "Not very far now, it has to be far enough away from the Village of Vikings so no one who is not us finds it accidently." Edme told her. "It also has to be well hidden and it is very difficult to find whether you are on the ground or in the sky." Alvis added. Pretty soon, they arrived at the hidden entrance of the Cove and walked through it, emerging into open sunlight and everyone stared in awe. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's Familiars smiled and led them down into the crater.

 

Three or four or more hours passed until it was nearly midday and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were kept frequently updated by their telepathic Bonds with their Familiars until they flew or ran out of range. Everyone was finding it harder and harder to find things to do to pass away the time and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were nearly running out of patience. "I think we should go looking for them. They have been gone for a while." Hiccup said. "Agreed. All of this waiting is making me antsy, restless and hyperactive and I thought only you were like that, Speedo." Astrid replied. "We should ride on Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave to save time." Aniu said. "That is a good idea. I just hope they are not frightened or startled by our Soul-Dragons and attack." Nava said and Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave ran up to them and gestured to their saddles. The four Soul-Mates were just about to mount their Soul-Dragons when their Familiars returned.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Wait!" Several voices shouted. Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina flew out of the forest to them with Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin following close behind on the ground. "We found them and led them here! They are waiting for us back where we usually teleport in." Sprinter panted. "There are about eight of them with two Elf-Faes and 20 Familiars." Swiftwing reported. "They were wandering around lost when we found them and they recognized us because of the Soul-Bonds we share with you four so they followed us." Willow told them. "They said they would wait for us out there instead of coming straight here and giving you guys a fright." Zena said. "We told them to wait there while we told you guys until we come back and lead them here." Willow said. At their Familiar's requests, Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin turned away and walked back to where they had left the newcomers.

Several minutes later, they returned, leading a group of Twileks, Togruta, Peregrine Falcons, Snowy Owls, Black Mamba Snakes, Lions, Cathar, Bald Eagles, Tigers, Mikkians, Hawks, Foxes, Elf-Faes, Doves and Elk, a male and a female of each species. The Cove Campers gathered around to watch and meet their new additions with their resident Children of Sunheela in front of them at the head of their group. Hiccup Haddock and Laylahlu Secura, Astrid Hofferson and Ares Syndulla, Nava Theodore'sson and Umakyo Ti, Aniu Namara'sdaughter and Ashara Tano saw each other within seconds and slowly began walking forward to their respective Soul-Sibling, never taking their eyes off one another. Time seemed to stop as the four pairs of Soul-Siblings moved closer and closer until they were right in front of each other. They held out their hands and slowly moved them forward until the skin of their Soul-Sibling touched theirs and their fingers wrapped around one another's.

The millisecond they touched, a flashed of bright light glowed around them as their minds, memories, souls, bodies, emotions and spirits connected, bringing with it a feeling of joy, relief, happiness, love and safety. A telepathic link opened between their minds, allowing them to communicate without voices and read, sense and view each other's thoughts, memories, emotions and senses. Eventually, the glow faded but the feeling still remained, even as they parted and moved backwards to get a better look at each other and admire their features. Instantly, they knew each other's names and could read each other's thoughts, sense each other's emotions and feel what the other felt. "Hiccup?"/ "Laylahlu?"/ "Astrid?"/ "Ares?" / "Nava?"/ "Umakyo?"/ "Aniu?"/"Ashara?" Then, overcome by emotion and the need for physical contact with their new-found Soul-Siblings, Hiccup and Laylahlu, Astrid and Ares, Nava and Umakyo and Aniu and Ashara, stepped forward, leaned in and wrapped their arms around each other in their first embrace which seemed to last for hours until they separated again.

None of them knew what to say but there was no need to. They were distinctly aware of the cheers and congratulations of everyone else. That was when they became aware of the necessity of introductions and by the time they began, it took a few hours to finish them all, first beginning by introducing their Soul-Bonds, then their fellow Children of Sunheela to only each other and then introducing everyone in the Cove to each other, leaving not a single soul unintroduced. The Cove Campers and the Children of Sunheela ate a late lunch and Triton and Katara, Serenity and Teemor revealed they were also Soul-Siblings and Bonded. As they ate, finished then cleaned up, conversations began as the Cove Campers and the new Children of Sunheela got to know more about each other. During that time, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu learned more about Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara's species and they were amazed and fascinated.

"So, those tentacles hanging from your head are called lekku and they are very sensitive?" Hiccup asked Laylahlu. "Yep, indeed. They are the reason why Ares and I's species are called Twileks because of our twin lekku." She replied. "These horns on my head are called montrals by Ashara and I's species. They give us a form of passive echolocation." Umakyo told Nava. "The horns of Elf-Faes do that to. Aniu, Triton, Serenity and I all have them. In fact, I do not think the horns of Elf-Faes and the montrals of Togruta are that different after all." He replied. Their conversations took another turn and Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity revealed they had been dream-visiting and dream-visited by their soon to be Bonded Dragons and...Electra revealed she had been dream-visiting and dream-visited by her soon to be Bonded Soul-Rider. When asked who they were, Ashara, Triton and Serenity said their Soul-Dragons had been following their presences through their un-Bonded links and had just arrived in the Cove.

Laylahlu and Electra, on the other hand, pointed at each other, drawing gasps of surprise from nearly everyone. "Why did you not tell us that you have a Soul-Rider and is yet to Bond with her?" Bolt asked his sister. "I wanted it to be a surprise and it looks like I have successfully surprised you so, one point for me." Electra replied. "Our sister has a Soul-Rider who is that pretty blue and purple female with the tentacles on her head? That is so cool!" Lightning exclaimed. "Lightning, be nice. Just because she looks different from Humans and Elf-Faes it does not mean you should judge her by appearance." Spark said. "Sorry, brother, it will not happen again, I promise." Thunder said, nudging his litter-sister sharply and glaring at her in a way that said 'do not do that again'. "What about you three, Ashara, Triton and Serenity? Who are your Soul-Dragons?" Raven asked. "Mine is a male Stormcutter named Skywalker." Ashara told them. "Mine is a male Shadow Raider named Umbra." Triton said. "And mine is a female Aurora Singer named Siren." Serenity added.

"Laylahlu and Electra, would you two like to Bond with each other now or wait?" Toothless asked. "We can show you two how to do it. Laylahlu, all you have to do is hold out your hand with the palm raised to touch Electra's snout when she touches your hand with it." Hiccup added. Laylahlu and Electra glanced at each other, came to an agreement and nodded. "We would like to do it now instead of later." Both of them said and everyone gathered around to watch as the female Twilek Alien and the female Skrill Dragon walked forward until they were right in front of each other and Laylahlu reached out with her hand and Electra reached out with her snout. The second they touched, a flash of black and violet light glowed around them and disappeared moments later, revealing a breathless Laylahlu and an equally breathless Electra standing there, still in skin to scale contact with their hand and snout.

They joyfully embraced, Laylahlu wrapping her arms around Electra's neck and pressing her face against her scales which tingled with electricity as if welcoming her touch. Electra wrapped her wings around Laylahlu and nuzzled her with her head. Everyone cheered and walked forward to congratulate the newest Soul-Bonded Dragon and Rider on Soul-Bonding successfully. Speedy, Selena, Hiccup, Toothless, Spark, Bolt, Lightning and Thunder were the first to reach her. Now that Laylahlu and Electra were Soul-Bonded and Ashara, Triton and Serenity had told them their soon to be Bonded Soul-Dragons were in the Cove and waiting for them, it was time for the female Togruta and the two Elf-Faes to go to them and Bond with them. So, the Children of Sunheela began following Ashara, Triton and Serenity away from the camp and through the trees into a clearing where not only three Dragons waited but a pack of ten Terrible Terrors and...a male Air Phoenix.

When she saw the Elemental Bird, Aniu gasped and their eyes locked but they made no move towards each other as Ashara, Triton and Serenity moved towards their Soul-Dragons who got up and walked slowly towards them. When he saw the biggest Dragon there, Hiccup gasped and stepped as a memory surfaced in his mind from when he was only a baby lying in his crib. Another baby was in the second crib beside his. Both of them were laughing and reaching for a giant dragon's owl-like face as it reached out to touch them with a massive, sharp claw, obviously meaning no harm but to the dragon's surprise, Hiccup's crib rocked and startled the dragon into accidently scratching his chin, causing him to cry loudly and the dragon to snatch his claw away. Seeing someone watching them, the dragon moved away to stare at and sniff the person until someone else threw a weapon at the dragon, scaring it into breathing fire at the intruder and knocking over the other crib.

The first person ran to forward to catch the other baby before it hit the ground. "Valka, take Hannah and run!" He heard his father's voice scream. "No! Don't!" His mother yelled and the dragon returned his attention to her and the child she held in her arms. "Hold on!" His father's voice shouted and Hiccup remembered his baby self being picked up in Stoick's arms just as the dragon snatched his mother and twin sister and flew away with them up into the dark sky strewn with fire and smoke and ash. "NO! STOICK!" She screamed, accompanied by Hannah's wails. "VALKA! HANNAH!" Stoick roared but it was too late for him to do anything except hold Hiccup and watch the dragon fly his mother and twin sister away. "Stoick!" Valka and Hannah's screams grew more distant. "Valka...Hannah..." Stoick's voice grew from despair and baby Hiccup whimpered. The memory ended and Hiccup was left staring at the dragon that was differently coloured and smaller but still the same breed as the one that had taken his mother and twins sister away. He knew he could not blame the dragon for the sins of another dragon of the same breed but that did not make losing his mother and twin sister any less painful.

Then suddenly, he remembered what the Vikings of Berk called this particular breed of dragon and how much pain it brought Stoick whenever the event or the dragon breed was mentioned. Stormcutters were a member of the Sharp Class of dragon categorizations and were 60 feet long with a wingspan of 75 feet. It was a stream-lined dragon with an almost humanoid torso, wide chest and narrower waist supported by a pair of long, powerful, hind legs tipped in strong, sharp talons. The tail was as long or longer than the body, cylindrical and tapered with a trio of 10 feet long, semi-circular, serrated tail fins extending along the posterior portion, two laterally and one dorsally. The neck was relatively short but extremely flexible, able to rotate 180 degrees and supported an interiorly flattened, roughly spherical head. The powerful jaws aligned in an under-bite, the nose decorated with a row of almost diamond-shaped fleshy projections, from the sides of which and above the eyes also grew a chevron-shaped flexible brow, widest above the snout and tapering to the tips. From the top and sides of the head splayed out two pairs of flexible crests, one behind the other in a fan shape, the edges adorned with thick tassels and the overall appearance resembling an ornate crown. Large spinal, rear-curved spikes arose at the base of the neck, reaching up to five feet tall between the wings and continuing with decreasing size down the length of the tail.

The wings were unique even amongst other dragons in this species, two pairs both attached one pair above the other in nearly the same location on the upper torso and able to move independently. They were roughly bat like, with a single, large, dexterous, long, curved, sharp claw on the main joint of each of the four wings and the lower pair could be folded and used as front limbs on land. Just above the legs was also a pair of secondary wings, triangular in shape and together nearly fifteen feet wide, providing a huge surface area. The rounded mouth and unique internal structure allowed this dragon to breathe a sustained torus, or vortex of fire at great distances. Stormcutters were said to be the kings and queens of agility, flexibility and manoeuvrability, an incredibly fast, talented, skilled flier and unmatched in agility even by a Night Fury.

Storcmutters were a mysterious breed of dragon often classed in inappropriate categories due to its relative rarity and unique combinations of features. With a regal, no-nonsense attitude, Stormcutters were strong-willed leaders, often the head of nests or second to Alphas, this trait enhanced by their extreme intelligence. They were a curious species, liking to investigate new things or situations they found unfamiliar but would do so with an air of caution and great alertness to their surroundings. In fact, it was said to be nearly impossible to catch a Stormcutter off guard and the saying had been correct many times. The four main wings, two secondary wings and three tail fins Stormcutters possessed allowed them to perform any move imaginable in the air, even other dragon masters of the skies who, even though some of them may be faster, could not match a Stormcutter move for move in sharp turns and rolls.

The unique fire of a Stormcutter also rendered them formidable foes, flames released in a tight, aimed whirlwind that allowed the attack to continue in an unbroken stream up to 100 feet or more and upon contact with the target the impact was devastating, the vortex thoroughly engulfing whatever it hit. Stormcutters would not attack unless provoked and would use all other possible outlets before expelling precious fire so they rarely missed a shot either, flaring of the head crests and loud, pounding roars acting as the first line of warnings and bites and slashes with the sharp fangs in their mouths and equally sharp claws on their wings and feet just as if not more devastating than their fire. Stormcutters were invaluable allies however. They were understanding and analytical, able to read people sometimes better than the person can themselves, making them excellent judges of character and allowing them to pick up on emotional, mental and psychical stated quickly and act accordingly, whether by comforting or attacking.

Stormcutters were unwaveringly loyal and trustworthy in every manner, following given rules and instructions to the best of their abilities and defending friends, family and innocents to their very last breath. If anyone angered, threatened or injured a member of this species an immediate retaliation was very likely but given time they were also forgiving, if not more cautious around such a character. The Stormcutter in front of them was a young male and had sky blue scales, white under scales and the rear edges of the four wings and tail fins, the eyes, spinal spikes, crests and horns were yellow. From the very first second he and Ashara saw each other, they had looked away or reacted to anything else. Slowly, the male Stormcutter Dragon and female Togruta Alien walked closer and closer, reaching out their hand or snout until they were close enough and skin and scale made contact, resulting in a flash of orange and sky blue light.

After several seconds, the light disappeared and they were still standing and touching each other. "Hello, Ashara." The male Stormcutter said. "Hello, Skywalker." The female Togruta replied, her hand still on her Soul-Dragon's snout. Beaming happily, she embraced him and Skywalker smiled and nuzzled her. The other two Dragons beside the pack of ten Terrible Terrors could only be a Shadow Raider, the black one and an Aurora Singer, the rainbow one. Both of them bore the classic western body shape with four legs bearing long, sharp claws, two wings, one tail, long neck and elongate lizard like head each. However, that was where their similarities ended. Shadow Raiders were very dangerous because of their unique abilities such as shadow-bending, making them Shadow/ Darkness Elemental Dragons through and through and some but not all for their empathic abilities to sense and detect fear, anger, hate, suffering, pain, grief, sorrow, despair, lust, cruelty, jealousy and other such dark and negative emotions.

Most of them used their abilities for good and the betterment of all but there were those who used their powers for evil and their own selfish goals and desire for power. They were also very rare not just because they had lower egg-laying and survival rates than other Dragons but because Hags-Fiends, who considered their powers to be a threat to them, continuously raided Shadow Raider settlements and killed every Shadow Raider they could find, rendering the species nearly extinct. Their scales were a solid black that blended into their Element and their eyes were different colours such as silver, golden, white, blue, green, purple, red, yellow or other such colours. A line of spikes with frills between them ran down from the forehead down to the neck, back and long, flexible tails that were like whips with trident blades on the tip. Shadow Raiders had hook like claws and sharp teeth. Their heads were triangular with a frill of straight horns crowning their heads. Along their ability to shadow-bend, Shadow Raiders breathed black fire that was both hot and only brought darkness instead of light.

On the other hand, Aurora Singers were known for their hypnotizing scales which seamlessly shifted between every colour in the rainbow and their ability to hypnotize, calm or affect, influence or enhance the emotions, senses, urges, thoughts or actions through use of their siren-like singing voices and melodies. They were slim, slender, beautiful, angelic, mystical and mysterious. A line of crests arching back began above their nostrils, ran over their heads and making way for a unicorn like horn on their foreheads and then going between a pair of horns on the occipital region and arching forward over their snouts, down their necks, backs and tails and ending at a large spade on the tip. Their wings were simple and membranous, displaying a multiple of rainbow that writhe and dance and flow around in seamless patterns at different speeds depending on the Aurora Singer's emotions. They even had flowing crests attached to their cheeks, knees and elbows that floated and writhed. An Aurora Singer's fire was hot and rainbow coloured.

Triton went straight for the Shadow Raider while Serenity went straight for the Aurora Singer. Both Dragons rose and approached them. Both Elf-Faes held out their hands and both of the Dragons stretched out their snouts until they touched, skin meeting scales and resulting in flashes of light: iron grey and earth brown for Triton and the Shadow Raider and Forest Green and Rose Red for Serenity and the Aurora Singer. Eventually, the glows disappeared and they were left standing there. "Hello, Triton." The male Shadow Raider said, smiling affectionately at his Soul-Rider. "Hello, Umbra." Triton smiled, stroking his Soul-Dragon's shadowy scales gently. "Hello, Serenity." The female Aurora Singer greeted her Soul-Rider, her musical voice singing the words. "Hello, Siren." Serenity replied. The Air Phoenix was a male and had the same shape and body as Firesong but instead of heat and fire, a breeze blew around him and he had sky blue feathers, pure white eyes, talons, beak, cheeks, chest feathers and the under-sides of his wings and tail feathers.

Knowing this Air Phoenix was her second and last Soul-Phoenix, Aniu approached him and he gazed at her with kind, calm, gentle and loving eyes. Firesong followed her Soul-Bonded Child of Sunheela to him and watched as Aniu raised her hand and the Air Phoenix lowered his head so they could touch and Bond. In only a matter of seconds, it had happened and Aniu gasped as she felt power and magic flow into her from him and into him from her. Her Air Element grew even more powerful as her Fire Element did when she Bonded with Firesong and an emerald green and golden light flowed around them. In what felt like forever but was only a matter of seconds, their Bonding was completed and Aniu and the Air Phoenix drew away to gaze at each other. "Hello, Aniu." He said warmly. "Hello, Breezius." Aniu replied and they leaned forward to hug with Firesong joining in. It suddenly occurred to Aniu that was the first and only Child of Sunheela to have Bonded with not one but two of her Soul-Phoenixes and all of the others had not yet even met them.

"This is amazing." She murmured out loud. "Yes, it is, Aniu." Firesong and Breezius replied. The ten Terrible Terrors were previously perched on a tree's branches until they flew down and landed in front of Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Teemor, Triton and Serenity. The first female had violet scales, sapphire blue eyes, under-scales, wing membranes, spinal crests, horns and tail tip. The first male had deep brown scales, emerald green eyes, under-scales, wing membranes, spinal crests, horns and tail tip. The second female Terrible Terror had midnight black scales, deep blue wing membranes and deep red eyes, spinal crests, under-scales, horns and tail tip. The second male Terrible Terror had pure white scales, orange eyes and wing membranes and sky blue horns, spinal crests and tail tip. The third female had brown scales, blonde eyes, under-scales and wing membranes and black spinal crests, horns and tail tip.

The fourth female had cream coloured scales, apricot eyes and wing membranes and cinnamon coloured horns, spinal crests and tail tip. The third male had bronze scales, hazel eyes and under-scales, copper wing membranes, horns, spinal crests and tail tip. The fourth male had amber scales, yellow eyes and under-scales, golden wing membranes, horns, spinal crests and tail tip. The fifth male had cyan scales, lavender eyes, spinal crests, horns and tail tip and turquoise wing membranes. The fifth female had pure white scales, golden eyes, horns, spinal crests and tail tip and silver wing membranes. "My name is Plasma." The first female said. "Rebellion." The first male told them simply. And so on it went: the second female's name was Luxiri, the second male's name was Rexter, the third female's name was Tigress, the fourth female's name was Katrian, the third male's name was Eliot and the fourth male's name was Elias, both of them were brothers. The fifth male's name was Travis and the fifth female's name was Serena.

The ten Terrible Terrors explained that they were Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Teemor, Triton and Serenity's second Soul-Dragons but only Plasma, Rexter, Travis and Serena could Bond with Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity and so they did. Unfortunately for the other six, they had to wait until they found and Bonded with their Soul-Dragons before they could Bond with them. Firesong and Breezius explained that Soul-Phoenixes were another Soul-Bond, much like Soul-Mates, Soul-Dragons, Familiars and Soul-Siblings but with a Phoenix of the Child of Sunheela troop leader's Elements. They served as guiders, protectors, advisors, healers and many other things and also prevented Children of Sunheela from turning evil and or becoming a Hags-Fiend. When the Bondings were over, everyone stood there staring at each other and catching their breaths. "What happens now?" Was the question on everyone's minds.


	9. Introductions, Elemental Powers and Gifts

The camp was a buzz of activity as the Cove Campers scrambled to find a good spot to watch the new additions to the Children of Sunheela walked into the camp. Umbra tensed and his silver eyes flickered around nervously at all of the new, unfamiliar faces that mostly consisted of Dragons but he relaxed when Siren nuzzled him and the expressions on their faces turned from shock, wonder, curiosity and awe to friendly, kind, warm and welcoming smiles and greetings. Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing were all smiles, bright eyes and happy expressions as they led the Children of Sunheela back into the camp. "Hello, everyone, we have new additions to our…little army and our resident Children of Sunheela. It is time for our new members to introduce themselves…if you would." Elenia trilled and gestured with a wing at them. The newest additions to the Cove Campers and Children of Sunheela waved and Laylahlu decided to introduce herself first.

"Hello, everyone, I am Laylahlu Secura and I am a female of an Alien species from another planet called Twileks. There are billions of my kind and we are spread all over the parts of the galaxy that is accessible and open to space travel and colonization. I am Hiccup's Soul-Sister and I warn you, I can be quite speedy, stealthy and hyperactive." She said, lekku twitching nervously despite her outward confidence. Ares was next. "My name is Ares Syndulla and I am a male of the Twilek species. Astrid Hofferson is my Soul-Sister and Laylahlu and I's species is known for our colourful skin and these long tentacles on our heads that are called lekku and they are very sensitive so please be careful with them." He said and after him was Umakyo. "I am Umakyo Ti and I am a male of the Togruta species which is known for our colourful skin and lekku like Twileks but unlike them, we have markings on some parts of our bodies and our lekku are attached to these horns that we call montrals and give us another sense like hearing, eyesight, touch, taste and smell which is called passive echolocation and let us sense and detect our environment and surroundings, quite like Nava, Aniu, Triton and Serenity's horns. I love to learn and my teachers and friends say I have excellent memory, intelligence and intuition. Thank you and it is nice to meet you all." He bowed and backed away to let Ashara take the centre stage.

"I must say I did not expect there to be so many of you when my comrades, friends and I arrived. My name is Ashara Tano and I am a female of the Togruta species. I am Aniu's Soul-Sister and my Elements are Fire and Air like hers. Laylahlu's Elements are Lightning and Darkness like Hiccup's, Ares's Elements are Light and Energy like Astrid's and Umakyo's Elements are Ice and Water like Nava's." She said and Katara was up next. "All right, everyone, I will keep this short so none of you get bored and lose attention. I am Katara Joma and I am a female of the Cathar species which are basically humanoid and sentient cat people but that DOES NOT mean you can tease me, taunt me, treat me like a cat or some other animal. I am a person with her own personality, thoughts, feelings, goals and desires. Treat me like a friend and I will do the same in return so there is no hostility between us." She nodded and Bengal took her place.

"Katara can be forgiven for her harsh and strict attitude because she is not the type of person to be pampered, coddled and treated like a baby or a defenceless person. Just know that under her meanness, there is a caring and courageous warrior with a heart of gold who is determined to protect and defend those she loves at any cost. My name is Bengal Polo and I am a male of the Cathar species which is known for their courage, loyalty, morality, honour, passion and temper." Jazuka came forward next. "Pleased to meet you all, I am Jazuka Milanu and I am a female of the Mikkian species. Admittedly, not much is known about our species by others so if you have any questions about my people, just ask me or my boyfriend here. Up you get, Teemor." The male Mikkian smiled and let Jazuka kiss him on the cheek as he stood up. "Fellow Cove Campers and Childrne of Sunheela, my name is Teemor Kalaku and I am a male of the Mikkian species and I would much appreciate it if you did not stare at my head-tendril mane all the time. Thank you." 

Next up was Triton. "It is so good to see so many courageous souls gathered here to end a devastating war and make peace. My name is Triton Trinian'sson and yes, I am an Elf-Fae like Nava and Aniu. My Elements are Earth and Metal even though my Soul-Dragons is a Shadow Elemental." Serenity smiled when he gestured for her to take his place. "May the blessings of Sunheela, the stars, Draco, Thor and Odin be with us all. I am Serenity Angela'daughter and I am a Nature/ Plant and Aether Elemental, meaning I can generate and control flora and manipulate the Aether which is cosmic energy." With all of the humanoids done, it was time for their Familiars to introduce themselves. "Hi, my name is Speedy and I am a male Peregrine Falcon. I am Laylahlu's Familiar." Speedy said. "Hello, I am a female Black Mamba Snake and my name is Selena. I am Laylahlu's Familiar." Selena said.

"My name is Hevira and I am a female Snowy Owl as well as Ares's Familiar." Hevira said. "I am Strongbite and I am a male Black Mamba Snake and Ares's Familiar." Strongbite said. "Apollo is my name and a male Snowy Owl and Umakyo's Familiar is what I am." Apollo said. "Thanks to this poet here, I will say Lyanna is my name and a female Lioness and Umakyo's Familiar is what I am." Lyanna said. "I will make this simple and say my name is Olympia and I am a female Peregrine Falcon and Ashara's Familiar." Olympia said. "I am Simba and I am a male Lion. Ashara is also my Familiar." Simba said, shaking his magnificent mane so that it flowed around his face, neck and chest. "MY name is Freedom and I am a female Bald Eagle. I know my species is called Bald even though our bodies including our heads are covered in feathers. My Familiar is Katara." Freedom said. "Hello, I am Diego and I am a male Tiger. Katara is my Familiar." Diego said.

"I am a male Bald Eagle and my name is Safety. Bengal is my Familiar." Safety said. "I am Shira and I am a female Tiger. My Familiar is Bengal." Shira said. "My name is Carina and I am a female Hawk. Jazuka is my Familiar." Carina said. "My name is Jasper and I am a male Fox. Jazuka is my Familiar." Jasper said. "Harris is my name and a male Hawk is what gender and species I am. Teemor is my Familiar." Harris said. "Roxanne is my name and a female Fox is my gender and species. My Familiar is Teemor." Roxanne said. "As for me, I am a female Dove by the name of Olive and I am Serenity's Familiar." Olive said. "Like Olive, I am Serenity's Familiar and I am a male Elk so please do not eat me. My name is Grazer." Grazer said. "MY name is Calum and I am a male Dove. Triton is my Familiar." Calum said. "And I am Valora and my gender and species is a female Elk so please do not hunt me for food. My Familiar is Triton." Valora said, nodding her antler-less head gracefully. Then it was the ten Terrible Terrors' turns to introduce themselves: It went as follows:

"Hello, my name is Lasera and I am Laylahlu's second Soul-Dragon."

"Hello, my name is Rebellion and I am Ares's soon-to-be-Bonded second Soul-Dragon once he Bonds with his first Soul-Dragon whenever that will be."

"Hello, my name is Luxiri and I am Umakyo's soon-to-be-Bonded second Soul-Dragon once he Bonds with his first Soul-Dragon whenever that will be."

"Hello, my name is Rexter and I am Ashara's second Soul-Dragon."

"Hello, my name is Katrian and I am Katara's soon-to-be-Bonded second Soul-Dragon once she Bonds with her first Soul-Dragon whenever that will be."

"Hello, my name is Tigress and I am Bengal's soon-to-be-Bonded second Soul-Dragon once he Bonds with his first Soul-Dragon whenever that will be."

"Hello, my name is Eliot and I am Jazuka's soon-to-be-Bonded second Soul-Dragon once she Bonds with her first Soul-Dragon whenever that will be."

"Hello, my name is Elias and I am Teemor's soon-to-be-Bonded second Soul-Dragon once he Bonds with his first Soul-Dragon whenever that will be."

"Hello, my name is Travis and I am Triton's second Soul-Dragon."

"Hello, my name is Serena and I am Serenity's second Soul-Dragon."

Last of all were Breezius, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren. The male Air Phoenix told everyone his name, his gender, his species and that he was Aniu's second and last Soul-Phoenix. The male Stormcutter, the male Shadow Raider and the female Aurora Singer introduced themselves in a very similar way except that they were Ashara, Triton and Serenity's first Soul-Dragons. Seeing as there were just over a couple of hours of sunlight left, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing asked for a demonstration of their abilities, their skills sets and their powers. Overall, it was very similar to when Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu demonstrated their Elemental and Shape-Shifting powers and enhanced conditions and senses but because the Alien Children of Sunheela could not shape-shift, they would only demonstrate their Elemental Abilities, Force Powers and enhanced senses and conditions. Out of all of them, Triton and Serenity were the only ones who could shape-shift so they went first.

Triton began by shape-shifting into his Dove Form which had iron grey feathers with earth brown eyes, beak, claws and stripes on his wings and tail feathers. Letting everyone admire him, he cooed and morphed into his Elk Form which had iron grey fur and earth brown eyes, hooves, antlers, nose and shading in his fur. A pair of large iron grey with earth brown pigeon markings feathered wings sprouted from his back. After him was Serenity and she shape-shifted into her Dove Form which had rose red feathers but her chest, belly and the under-sides of her wings and tail feathers were pure white with forest green eyes, beak, claws and spots all over her body. Her Elk Form had rose red fur, pure white under-sides and antlers and forest green eyes, hooves and shading in her fur. Calum, Valora, Olive and Grazer stood by their sides so everyone could compare their differences in order to tell them apart.

The Elemental Display and Triton and Serenity again went first with Triton growing rock spikes and formations out of the earth, forming crystals and minerals out of them, transmuting different metals such as iron, steel, bronze, copper and precious metals such as gold, silver and diamond and manipulating and twisting them into different shapes. He even transformed the dirt, soil and earth on the ground in sand and made it fly into the air, writhing and twisting and creating different shapes. After that, Serenity told him he had done enough and Triton whined he did not get to show them his lava-bending but she pushed him out the way anyway. Her performance began by growing a little apple tree from the soil until it was as tall as her and had grown apples on its branches. The moss began growing all over the wood and vines grew, rising up into the air and twisting and dancing along with the branches.

The leaves grew more plentiful until they fell off the branches and began flying around Serenity who let them enjoy the show and watch her in awe for several minutes before she ended her Plant Performance. Even though each Element was different and unique, the Elementals of each Element possessed very nearly the same abilities as those who were also the same Element as them. In fact, the only things that set each Air Elemental, for example, apart depending on which of their senses and physical or mental conditions were enhanced and advanced. For example, Aniu possessed enhanced hearing, agility, flexibility and balance so those traits made her Air Elemental powers a bit different from say, Bengal whose enhanced sense of smell, agility, stamina and healing powers affected his Air Element.

Each Elemental of each Element also had different abilities such as:

Air/Wind (Aniu Namara'sdaughter

Aerokinesis - manipulating the air, wind, and gas. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities)

Aeroportation - teleporting using air/wind currents. (Advanced Ability although the distance is limited by availability and strength of air/ wind currents)

Air Mimicry - transform into a cloud of gas, fog, or mist. (Advanced Ability although it is affected by how long the Elemental remains in that Form and their strength, energy and focus)

Atmokinesis - manipulate the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. (Advanced Ability although each Elemental is only able to manipulate and control their Element(s). It is also affected by the size of the area)

Deoxygenation - suck up all the oxygen from a place. (Advanced Ability and is affected by size of area)

Lung Adaptation - breathe anywhere. (Basic Ability it grows more powerful when the Elemental is exposed to different gases and adapts to any atmospheric environment, especially underwater and outer space.)

Wind Generation - create blasts of wind. (Basic Ability although it grows more complicated, complex and difficult to use depending on what the Elemental is trying to do.)

Air Generation - create or generate blasts of air. (Basic Ability although it grows more complicated, complex and difficult to use depending on what the Elemental is trying to do.)

Pure Wind/Air Manipulation - create and control pure winds. (Only works if the air, winds or gases have not been corrupted.)

Flight - have the ability to fly at will. (Considering all, if not most, of the Children of Sunheela have wings and can fly with those, this is not really a unique power at all.) 

Levitation - the ability to make anything rise up in the air and move around under your control. (Basic Ability although it is affected by the size, shape, weight, number, proximity and locations of the object(s) the Elemental wishes to levitate.)

Earth

Geokinesis - control, manipulate, create, generate and reshape or shape earth/rocks/stones. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities)

Earth Mimicry – transform into a body made up of earth or earthen substance. (Advanced Ability although it is affected by how long the Elemental remains in that Form and their strength, energy, health, well-being and focus.) 

Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. (Advanced Ability although each Elemental is only able to manipulate and control their Element(s). It is also affected by the size of the area)

Crystallokinesis - manipulate minerals and crystals. (Advanced Ability)

Fraxikinesis - manipulate burnt matter and ash. (Advanced Ability, grants somewhat immunity to Fire-Based Powers)

Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate, control, and create lava, magma and volcanoes. (Advanced Ability, although Lava can only manipulated above ground and Magna below Ground)

Golem Creation - make golems out of inanimate materials like rocks, wood, plants, magma, etc. (Advanced Ability although the golems may or may not have independent minds and can think for themselves.)

Granulation - can turn things into sand. (Somewhat Advanced Ability)

Halokinesis - control and manipulate salt. (Somewhat Advanced Ability)

Hyalokinesis - control and manipulate glass. (Somewhat Advanced Ability)

Koniokinesis - manipulate and control dust particles. (Somewhat Advanced Ability)

Psammokinesis - can control and manipulate sand. (Somewhat Advanced Ability)

Terrakinesis - control, manipulate and alter/reshape the surrounding terrain and landscape at will. (Advanced Ability and depends on the size of the area)

Terraportation - teleport via the earth and earth-based materials. (Advanced Ability although the distance is limited by availability of earth, stone, sand, lava or magma)

Pure Earth Manipulation - Create, manipulate and control pure and good earth minerals. (Only possible if the earth has not been corrupted by Has-Fiends or other such beings)

Fire

Pyrokinesis - create, control and manipulate also generate fire, flame and heat. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities including how much fire is being manipulated and controlled and hot it is)

Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. (Advanced Ability although each Elemental is only able to manipulate and control their Element(s). It is also affected by the size of the area)

Fire Breath - breathe out flames like a Fire-Breathing Dragon. (Basic Ability although it is affected by how long the Elemental is breathing out fire and his or her strength, energy, focus, health and well-being)

Fire Mimicry –transform into a body made up of fire. (Advanced Ability although it is affected by how long the Elemental remains in that Form and their strength, energy, health, well-being and focus.) 

Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate lava, magma and volcanoes. (Advanced Ability, although Lava can only manipulated above ground and Magna below Ground)

Heliokinesis - manipulate and control the sun and sunlight. (Advanced Ability although it is much more easier to use during the day and when there is a lot of sunlight)

Holy Fire Manipulation - Generate and control flames of Heaven. (Very Advanced Ability, only Fire Elementals Soul-Bonded to a Fire Phoenix can wield this power)

Inflammation - burn things. (Basic Ability although it is affected by how much and what the Elemental wants to burn)

Melting - heat molecules to melt things. (Advanced Ability although it is much more easier to use during the day and when there is a lot of sunlight)

Plasmakinesis - can control plasma. (Very Advanced Ability)

Pyromancy- Divination via fire. (Somewhat Advanced Ability. Requires deep concentration, focus and enough fire to produce steady, clear flames.)

Pyrotechnics - create fireworks. (Advanced Ability and is affected by how big and powerful the explosion will be) 

Thermokinesis - create, control and manipulate heat. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities)

Pyroportation - teleport or move though fire. (Advanced Ability although the distance is limited by availability, quantity and strength of fire)

Water

Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mould it into any desired shape or form. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities including how much water is being manipulated and controlled.)

Aquatic Adaptation - adapted to underwater living. (Basic Ability although the Elemental will want to return to land eventually)

Aquatic Respiration - breathe underwater. (Basic Ability although the Elemental will want to return to surface to breathe air eventually)

Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the various aspects of the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. . (Advanced Ability although each Elemental is only able to manipulate and control their Element(s). It is also affected by the size of the area)

Dehydration - absorb water. (Somewhat Advanced Ability although is rarely used on living, organic beings due to being considered evil.)

Hydroportation - teleport across short or long distances through liquid water. (Advanced Ability although the distance is limited by availability, quantity and strength of water)

Water Mimicry - turn into liquid water. (Advanced Ability although it is affected by how long the Elemental remains in that Form and their strength, energy, health, well-being and focus.)

Hydromancy - Divination via water. (Somewhat Advanced Ability, requires deep concentration, focus and enough water to provide a clear, smooth surface.)

Water Generation - generate water. (Basic Ability although it is affected by how much water is being created.)

Holy Water Manipulation - create, manipulate and control graceful waters. (Very Advanced Ability, only Water Elementals Soul-Bonded to a Water Phoenix can wield this power)

Darkness

Umbrakinesis - can manipulate and control darkness or shadows. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities including how much darkness/ shadows is being manipulated and controlled.)

Animated Shadow - Animate one's shadow. (Advanced Ability affected by focus, concentration and imagination)

Light Absorption - block out light in an area. (Advanced Ability affected by how big the area is.)

Night Vision - see in the dark. (Basic Ability)

Sacred Darkness - create holy darkness. (Very Advanced Ability, only Shadow/ Darkness Elementals Soul-Bonded to a Shadow/ Darkness Phoenix can wield this power)

Shadow Camouflage - be unseen in shadows. (Basic Ability affected by how long the Elemental wishes to remain camouflaged and how much shadows/ darkness there are.)

Shadow Mimicry - become a shadow. (Advanced Ability although it is affected by how long the Elemental remains in that Form and their strength, energy, health, well-being and focus.)

Umbraportation - teleport via the shadows and darkness. (Advanced Ability although the distance is limited by availability, quantity and strength of shadows/ darkness)

Electricity/Lightning

Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. (Advanced Ability although each Elemental is only able to manipulate and control their Element(s). It is also affected by the size of the area)

Quintessence Force - generates whitish-blue lightning that also contains pure life energy. (Very Advanced Ability)

Electrokinesis - control, generate or absorb electric fields and shoot lightning bolts. . (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities including how much lightning/ electricity is being manipulated, generated and controlled.)

Activation & Deactivation - turn stuff on and off. (Basic Ability although it grows more difficult to use on advanced technology or even other beings such as droids or life forms.)

Electrical Absorption - absorb electricity. (Basic Ability although it is affected by how much lightning/ electricity is being absorbed.) 

Electric Mimicry - transform entire body into a lightning-like being of pure electrical energy. (Advanced Ability although it is affected by how long the Elemental remains in that Form and their strength, energy, health, well-being and focus.)

Electroportation - teleport with lightning/electricity. (Advanced Ability although the distance is limited by availability, quantity and strength of lightning/electricity)

Divine Lightning Manipulation - create and control the brightest lightning. (Very Advanced Ability, only Shadow/ Darkness Elementals Soul-Bonded to a Shadow/ Darkness Phoenix can wield this power)

Energy

Dynamokinesis - manipulate existing energy. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities including how much energy is being manipulated, generated and controlled.)

Energy Blast - create blasts of energy. . (Basic Ability although it grows more complicated, complex and difficult to use depending on what the Elemental is trying to do.)

Energy Emission - release energy over an area in the form of shockwaves. (Advanced Ability for Energy Elemental depending on how big the area and the shockwave is. The Star-Steel (Vibranium) Vambraces produce a shockwave when struck together and the entire suit of armour was nearly completely vibration absorbent and any mechanical/ kinetic energy would be absorbed instead of breaking any bonds in its molecular matrix. Vibranium was also capable of deflecting and redistributing stored energy to produce powerful shockwaves, including Elemental ones)

Quintessence Force - create and manipulate unique form of electrical and life energy. (Very Advanced Ability)

Chi Manipulation - manipulate metaphysical life energies. (Very Advanced Ability)

Electricity Manipulation - manipulate electricity and electrical fields. (Very Advanced Ability)

Energy Manipulation - manipulate and/or generate energy. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities including how much energy is being manipulated, generated and controlled.)

Sphere Manipulation - able to manipulate a energetic force field around oneself. (Basic Ability although it grows more complicated, complex and difficult to use depending on what the Elemental is trying to do.)

Chronokinesis - control all of time, see through it, exist in multiple places throughout time at once, and change the past or future. (Very Advanced Ability although it is quite limited)

Ice

Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. (Advanced Ability although each Elemental is only able to manipulate and control their Element(s). It is also affected by the size of the area)

Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities including how much ice, snow, frost and cold is being created, manipulated, generated and controlled.)

Freeze Breath - freeze things in solid ice with one's breath like an Ice-Breathing Dragon. (Basic Ability although it is affected by how long the Elemental is breathing out ice and his or her strength, energy, focus, health and well-being)

Freezing - lower the temperature in kinetic atoms to freezing temperatures. (Basic Ability although it grows more difficult depending on what the Elemental is trying to freeze.)

Frigokinesis - control snow either as precipitation or already on the ground. . (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities including how much ice, snow, frost and cold is being created, manipulated, generated and controlled.)

Ice Mimicry - have a body made up of ice. (Advanced Ability although it is affected by how long the Elemental remains in that Form and their strength, energy, health, well-being and focus.)

Ice Beam - shoot beams of freezing energy. (Advanced Ability)

Ice Generation - generate ice, similar to Water Generation. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities including how much ice, snow, frost and cold is being created, manipulated, generated and controlled.)

Ice Absorption - absorb ice. (Advanced Ability)

Cryoportation-teleport by using ice and snow. (Advanced Ability although the distance is limited by availability, quantity and strength of ice and snow)

Light

White Light Manipulation - create the purest light in existence. (Very Advanced Ability, only Light Elementals Soul-Bonded to a Light Phoenix can wield this power)

Photokinesis - create and manipulate pure light and photons. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities including how much light is being created, manipulated, generated and controlled.)

Force-Field Generation - create protective shields of solid photons. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities depending on what the Elemental wishes to do and how much damage they are taking.)

Invisibility - be unseen. (Basic Ability although prolonged invisibility can be draining on energy.)

Laser Emission - bend light wavelengths to create lasers. (Somewhat Advanced Ability)

Light Absorption - absorb the light around oneself. (Advanced Ability)

Light Generation - emit blinding light or glow in the dark. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities including how much light is being created, manipulated, generated and controlled.)

Light Mimicry - take on the traits of light. (Advanced Ability although it is affected by how long the Elemental remains in that Form and their strength, energy, health, well-being and focus.)

Photoportation - teleport by using light. (Advanced Ability although the distance is limited by availability, quantity and strength of lightning/electricity)

Projective Invisibility - turn other things invisible. (Basic Ability although prolonged invisibility can be draining on energy.)

Evil Banish - banish all spirits of evil and black magic. (Very Advanced Ability)

Heliokinesis - manipulate and control the sun and sunlight. (Advanced Ability although it is much more easier to use during the day and when there is a lot of sunlight)

Weather (All Elementals)

Atmokinesis - manipulate the various aspects of the weather by using water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. (Advanced Ability although each Elemental is only able to manipulate and control their Element(s). It is also affected by the size of the area)

Atmokinetic Resistance - immunity to all weather-based abilities and effects. ( Advanced Ability but the each Elemental is only immune to their Element(s).)

Atmokinetic Sensing - sense the future weather patterns. (Advanced Ability that requires meditation.)

Other (All Elementals)

Cosmic Manipulation - manipulate the aspects of space.

Gravity Manipulation - manipulate gravity and gravitational forces.

Time Manipulation-manipulate time.

Magic: Users can focus the fifth element into all forms of the "Arcane Craft" to cast spells.

Animancy: Use magic that revolves around the living.

Creation Magic: Use magic in positive creative ways.

Magical Energy Manipulation: Master the manipulation of magical energy forces.

White Arts: Master the aspects of good magic.

Metal

Ferrokinesis - manipulate metal at will. (Advanced Ability)

Metal Mimicry-transform into a body of metal. (Advanced Ability although it is affected by how long the Elemental remains in that Form and their strength, energy, health, well-being and focus.)

Plants

Plant Manipulation/ Generation-manipulate and generate plant life. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities including how much plantlife is being created, manipulated, generated and controlled.)

Plant Mimicry-transform into a body of plant-life. (Advanced Ability although it is affected by how long the Elemental remains in that Form and their strength, energy, health, well-being and focus.)

Plant Growth-grow plants from earth, soil or any other environment. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities including how much plantlife is being grown.)

Fruit/ Vegetable Growth-grow fruit and vegetables from plants and trees. (Basic Ability although it grows more complex and difficult for advanced Abilities including how much plant-life is being created, manipulated, generated and controlled.)

What they could not demonstrate, they everyone else about and by the time they were finished, the sun had set, the moon had risen, the sky turned from blue with white clouds to black with silver stars and it was time for dinner. Everyone was starving because of the long day and everything that had happened, no one had really eaten since their rather late lunch and it was a meagre one. The new Cove Campers and Children of Sunheela volunteered to help and their aid was accepted, resulting in enough food and water for all of them and catering to each of their species' unique appetites, whether they were carnivore, omnivore or herbivore. Edme, Merlin, Lyanna, Simba, Diego and Shira devoured a boar's carcass while Sprinter, Willow, Valora and Grazer grazed on a thick patch of fresh, green grass. All of the birds and Roxanne and Jasper except for Olive and Calum ate rodents and other small mammals while the two Doves ate nuts and berries.

All of the Dragons ate fish with a side dish of other meat and the Humanoids ate theirs cooked. Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firesong and Breezius ate a mixture of meat, grass and other such foods. When dinner was eaten, the Griffin, Alicorn, Hippogriff and Peryton announced that it was time for Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Teemor, Triton, Serenity, their Familiars, Firesong and Breezius to receive their first set of Children of Sunheela Gifts from the Home they shared with their fellow Children of Sunheela and that Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu and their Familiars would accompany them while all of the Soul-Dragons had to wait until they had their Human/oid Forms. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu had already shown them their Children of Sunheela Pendants, Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears and told them what they were for and what they could do and they were certain their fellow Children of Sunheela would get the same.

When they said they were ready to go, Aniu turned to their mentors and nodded. "WE will go now, Masters." She said. "May the blessings of Sunheela be with you." They replied. "And may the Force be with us as well." Ashara added. Most of the Children of Sunheela except for the Soul-Dragons left their camp, walking through the darkness to the teleportation point with only balls of fire and light so they could see. The four Soul-Mates and their Familiars told their Soul-Siblings and the others to hold onto them and everyone had followed their instructions, raised their Pendants to their lips and spoke the words that would teleport them back to their Home. IN only a matter of seconds, the 42 Children of Sunheela, Human/oids and Familiars, reappeared in the teleportation point of their Home, drawing gasps and exclamations of awe and wonder as the newest additions to their group admired the well—brazier-lit marble walls, floor and chandeliered ceiling.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu waited a few minutes before leading them out of the large, almost massive room, down the hallway in which light-weight but strong Iron-wooden doors were set into the walls metres apart, each one leading into a room. "Okay, so the twelve of us found our first Gifts in our room but where are their rooms?" Astrid asked, mentally broadcasting her thoughts to everyone there so they could hear what she was saying. "I suppose we should let the Force guide us. Astrid, you said you and your Soul-Mates appeared in your room when you four Soul-Bonded but obviously, that is not the way it is going to be for us." Ares replied, long lekku twitching as he gazed around at their surroundings. "Ohhhh-ho-ho-ho, I can barely resist the urge to explore this entire place as fast and as soon as I can." Laylahlu said. Hiccup chuckled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry, sister, I am sure our Masters will let us explore this place when we have enough time." He assured her.

"This place is amazing. It is like an inter-dimensional plane of existence in which this entire place has been built when we can live and use as a stronghold, a fortress, a base, headquarters or whatever we want to use it as." Umakyo murmured, absorbing every little of information his montrals were transmitting to his brain. "That is nearly what I thought when I first saw this place. One thing is sure, it is our Home now." Nava said. "Well, at least we will not have to worry about being attacked here. It is like a safe-haven for us and our fellow Children of Sunheela. Have your Soul-Dragons seen it yet because I want to show Skywalker and Rexter." Ashara said. "No, they have not yet but they will when they gain our Forms which should not take more than a week once you and your friends have learned everything my Soul-Mates and I have learned." Aniu replied. They passed Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's room and then Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin's room on their search for the new Children of Sunheela's rooms.

It took several minutes until Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara stopped outside a door which had obviously been calling them. Ares opened the door and led them inside, revealing a room much Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's, complete with beds for Humanoids, stone slabs for Dragons, pelts for Mammals and Nests for Birds,. Each meant for each of their Shape-Shifting Forms. There was also desks, tables, chairs, sofas, couches, cabinets, shelves, wardrobes and carpets in there and following a something only they could sense, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara walked over to a desk where four Children of Sunheela Pendants, eight Star Steel Daggers and Ironwood Battle Sticks arranged in pairs and four Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears sat on it. At that very moment, four familiar ghosts appeared and everyone whirled around to stare at them. To Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu and their Familiars' surprise, their fellow Children of Sunheela recognized them.

Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn smiled as they beheld the scene before them. "Hello, everyone, it is so good to see you all here together." Evelyn said. "WE are sorry we could not be with you today but...there were things we had to do to ensure our success." Miniki said. "It is imperative that all you collect your first Gifts of Sunheela now before we proceed. The saddles for your Soul-Riding-Dragons and Riding Familiars will have to be made at least tomorrow." Stryka said. "Laylahlu, your Gifts are Violet and Black, Ares, yours are Emerald Green and Chocolate Brown, Umakyo, your Gifts are Ruby Red and Sapphire Blue, Ashara, yours are Orange and Sky Blue. Please begin with your Pendants, put them on and let them Bond themselves to you. Do not worry, you can take them whenever you want to." Torian added. The two Twileks and two Togruta nodded and approached the table, gazing over their first Gifts. Laylahlu decided to go first, then Ares, then Umakyo, then Ashara.

AS soon as they were put on, the Pendants glowed around their necks. Laylahlu's had a pure silver chain with an oval violet amethyst in the centre framed by black onyxes. Ares's had a pure yellow chain with an emerald in the centre framed by chocolate brown amber. Umakyo's had a pure golden chain with a ruby in the centre framed by sapphires. Ashara's had a pure white chain with a sky blue topaz in the centre framed by orange garnet. Their Star-Steel Daggers were dyed their signature colours with one on the blades and one on the hilts with an oval gemstone in the pommels. Because there were eight Daggers and two went to each of the Children of Sunheela who their signature colours matched, for example: :Laylahlu's, one of her Daggers had a violet blade and a black hilt with a violet oval amethyst in the pommel while the other had a black blade and a violet hilt with a black oval onyx in the pommel. This was to ensure everyone knew which Daggers were to which to another, who they belonged to and so they could be told apart.

Their Star-Steel Daggers also had matching scabbards attached to the belts of their wielders on their hips. As for their Ironwood Battle Sticks, one of Laylahlu's was painted black and the other was painted violet and the same was the case for Ares whose were painted emerald green and chocolate brown, Umakyo whose were painted ruby red and sapphire blue and Ashara whose were painted orange and sky blue respectively for much the same reason as the Daggers. Each pair of Ironwood Battle Sticks were strapped to their wielder's backs in a cross and arranged in a way that did not cause discomfort to their lekku and montrals. Their Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears were also marked and dyed with the signature colours of their owners and those were clipped to their belts. After that, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara explored their room, noticing there was only one bed and they were going to share it every night they slept it and then they left the room so Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Teemor, Triton and Serenity and all of their Familiars could collect their Gifts.

The next room was obviously meant for Lions, Black Mamba Snakes, Peregrine Falcons and Snowy Owls, thus making Speedy, Selena, Hevira, Strongbite, Apollo, Lyanna, Olympia and Simba's room. They found eight Children of Sunheela Pendants waiting for them on a rock ledge, each of them meant for each of their species. For example: Selena and Strongbite's Pendants were wrapped snugly around their necks like chokers and they could use their tails to hold the Pendants up and they were specially made so they would not get in the way while the two snakes were slithering. Along with the Pendants were four pairs of Ironwood Battle Sticks and four pairs of Star-Steel Daggers for Speedy, Hevira, Apollo and Olympia, specially made so as to be gripped in the talons in mid-flight or hover and used the way they were used by Human/oids. Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna and Simba did not get such weapons as two snakes had only tails and heads instead of limbs and the two Lions walked and stood on all four paws.

The Children of Sunheela Pendants were worn around all of their necks and the Ironwood Battle Sticks strapped to the bird's backs crossed over between their wings with the Star-Steel Daggers strapped to their sides in a position which allowed them to be easily drawn. None of the Familiars had gotten any Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears because there was nowhere they could attach them and so whenever they got hurt, they would just use their Human/oid Familiar's Vials to heal themselves. The next room was Triton and Serenity's and it was smaller, meant only the two of them instead of four. Like Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara's, they got a Child of Sunheela Pendant, two Ironwood Battle Sticks, two Star-Steel Daggers and a Diamond Vial of Purified Phoenix Tears each, coloured, marked and dyed with each of their respective signature colours depending on who they belonged to.

Calum, Valora, Olive and Grazer's room was next and the two Doves and two Elk got the same things as Speedy, Selena, Hevira, Strongbite, Apollo, Lyanna, Olympia and Simba. The last four rooms were Katara and Bengal's, Freedom, Diego, Safety and Shira's, Jazuka and Triton's and Carina, Jasper, Harris and Roxanne's. All of them also got their first set of Children of Sunheela Gifts. All of them gathered in a lounge room, admiring their Gifts and talking with each other before Nava and Umakyo looked at a clock on the wall and realized the time. "Oh, shit, it is late!" Nava exclaimed, launching to his feet and wings flaring out. Everyone stopped and stared at them in shock and surprise. "Everyone will be sleeping by now!" Umakyo yelled. "So what do we do? Teleport back?" Laylahlu asked. "WE can sleep in our rooms tonight." Hiccup said. "But first we have to contact our Soul-Dragons using our Mind Links and tell them we are staying the night in here." Aniu said. "Yikes, our first night of being with our fellow Children of Sunheela and we have to sleep away from our Soul-Dragons?! Nice." Ashara said.

"Hey, that is what my Soul-Mates did on our first night after we met our Soul-Dragons because we had to come back here." Astrid told her. "Hey, we could always sleep in the Cove with our Soul-Dragons tomorrow night. I am sure they will not mind once we explain to them, that is." Ares said. "Aniu, Hiccup, Astrid and I also have so-called 'Dragon Training' tomorrow morning. It is where the young Vikings of Berk learn how to fight and kill Dragons." Nava said. "We have been making sure no one, Dragon or Viking, gets hurt or worse while simultaneously not drawing attention to ourselves." Hiccup added. Everyone said their goodnights and walked or flew to their rooms. Once they were inside theirs, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu sank into their bed, which had not been slept in for a while and pulled the sheets and blankets over them with content sighs. They cuddled up together and prepared to go to sleep. "Well, a lot happened today. WE meet our Soul-Siblings and they meet their Familiars. We spend the day getting to know each other and who knows what will happen tomorrow?" Nava said.

"Yep." Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid agreed then Hiccup and Astrid, Nava and Aniu's eyes locked. They leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips and then switched partners twice until they had repeated the action and gesture of affection with each of their Soul-Mates, gazing at each other with love in their eyes. "Goodnight." They said and cuddled together in one four-person hug, falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms and Nava and Aniu's wings.


	10. Gronckle, Saddles and Deadly Nadder

The very first things Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu saw, heard, smelt and felt were each other, their heartbeats and breathing, the scents and the feel of their Soul-Mates bodies pressing up against theirs in an embrace. Smiles spread across their faces and their eye brightened. "Good morning." They said with the additions of the affectionate nicknames they had for each of their Soul-Mates and gently kissed each on the foreheads. Noticing the time on the clock on the wall, a unique invention that was practically unknown to Vikings and recently invented by Elf-Faes and powered by their magic, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu got out of bed, pulled on their boots and other articles of armour they had taken off, brushed their hair and wing feathers and buckled on their Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears before walking out of their room and into the dining room where everyone was eating breakfast.

Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Speedy, Selena, Hevira, Strongbite, Apollo, Lyanna, Olympia, Simba, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Teemor, Triton, Serenity, Freedom, Diego, Safety, Shira, Carina, Jasper, Roxanne, Harris, Calum, Valora, Olive and Grazer looked up and smiled when they entered. Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara handed them a platter of food for breakfast when they sat down at the table. Still not quite bright-eyed, bushy-tailed and ready for the day ahead, everyone ate their breakfast quietly with only minimal chatter and conversations. When the clock struck 7:30, the Children of Sunheela had already gotten their gear together and ready for the day. "So, guys, what are you all doing today while Astrid, Nava, Aniu and I are at Dragon Training?" Hiccup inquired. "Ashara, Triton, Serenity and I contacted our Soul-Dragons and they said our Masters told them we can explore our Home when our Soul-Dragons have gained their Human/oid Forms so we will go back to the Cove and socialise while we wait for you." Laylahlu replied.

"That sounds like a good plan. Do you guys need us to teleport you back and drop you lot off before we go?" Nava asked. "Not to sound spoiled but that definitely sounds like a good idea. WE only got our Pendants last night and we have not used them ourselves yet. What if we make a mistake and teleport somewhere else?" Umakyo said. "It usually takes an hour for Hiccup, Aniu, Nava and I to ride Sprinter, Merlin, Edme and Willow down to the arena but we will go a bit earlier so we can explain to our Masters where we have been." Astrid said. Everyone agreed and walked to the teleportation point, making sure they had everything they needed. Once again, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu and their Familiars made the others hold onto them before they teleported back to the Cove where Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Firesong, Breezius, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri, Rexter, Katrian, Tigress, Eliot, Elias, Travis and Serena were waiting for them.

The Dragon-Soul-Riders embraced their Soul-Dragons and explained to them where they had been. "IT is all right, we knew where you lot were and that you were spending the night in your Home which we have yet to see." Stormfly said. "WE also have so called 'Dragon Training' in the arena and we will be back by noon." Aniu said. "OH, wonderful. Well, I suppose we will see you four later. Just make sure no one gets hurt and your secrets do not get out." Heatwave grumbled. Aniu smiled and gently scratched her Soul-Summer Dragon with her fingers in a spot just behind his chin close to his neck. He purred in bliss and relaxed, on the verge of falling unconscious or asleep until Aniu stopped and he righted himself. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu hugged Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave goodbye and good luck and did the same with Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara before they walked back to the teleportation point and teleported back to their Home.

Once there, they walked out of the main door, mounted Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin and rode to the Main Arena where their classmates and teacher were waiting for them. "Ah, there you scallywags are. Come on." Gobber said and led them...away from the arena and into the forest. "Hey, where are we going?" Ruffnut asked. "I thought the arena was right here." Tuffnut added, gesturing at the Berkian Dragon Training Arena. "Did you seriously forget we have several other arena used for training Vikings how to fight dragons in their own natural habitats?" Gobber muttered. "Oh." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu glanced at each other curiously as did Thuggory, Camicazi and Fishlegs, Snotlout was trying to look brave and confident and act like he did not care but failed miserably. They walked through the forest until they arrived at another arena, much like the one closer to the village but when they went inside, rocks, boulders, rocky ravines, valleys and hills were built all over the place, obviously an imitation of environments favoured by Boulder Class dragons such as Gronckles, Whispering Deaths and Grapple Grounders, although the four Soul-Mates knew they were not going to fight the last two because Gobber had not even had them fight against them in the main arena.

Gobber walked over to a cage as the trainees admired the arena and waited for them to line up and focus their attention on it. "I will give you lot a clue on which dragon this is..." He said. "The Gronckle." Nava whispered inAniu, Hiccup, Astrid's minds. "It is the first dragon you lot faced on your first day in Dragon Training. Have at them!" Gobber opened the cage and the female Gronckle charged out. Fortunately for themselves, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had remembered to grab shields and so raised them in defence of the Gronckle's incoming attacks as it hovered above just out of reach of any melee weapon. "Come and get me, fat and ugly!" Snotlout yelled up at her. The Gronckle growled in anger and she dived down, levelled out and sent Snotlout flying by crashing into him and flying back up again. Luckily, Snotlout was not hurt as he had been holding his shield in front of him but the impact and crash-landing had stunned him.

"Look out! It is going to spit lava!" Fishlegs yelled and sure enough, the Gronckle let loose with a barrage of lava blasts aimed at each of the trainees who all held up their shields to block the deadly projectiles. After the initial bombardment, the Gronckle ran out of lava blasts and stopped, allowing the trainees to lower their shields and catch their breaths. "That was intense." Thuggory gasped. The Gronckle dashed away to a pile of boulders to replenish her lava. "She is refuelling. Now is our chance!" Astrid said and grabbed a net with Hiccup, Aniu and Nava. Tuffnut shot an arrow at the Gronckle and it sunk into her leg but did not go in as deep as it would have because of her thick, tough scales. Fishlegs threw his hammer at her but it bounced off the female Gronckle's scales, leaving only a little bruise that would heal up in a few hours. The same thing happened to Snotlout's mace when he threw it at her but left several very small cuts. By that time, the Gronckle had already finished gorging on rocks and refuelling her lava.

"Time for lava blasting round two!" Nava yelled. Sure enough, the Gronckle began firing again but this time, she was aiming and firing at each trainee she saw instead of just shooting lava wildly. Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu, Nava, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut dodged and avoided the lava blasts to the best of their abilities but due to being the slowest of his classmates, Fishlegs was disarmed of his hammer and shield. Knowing he was beaten, Fishlegs ran for the entrance to the arena as his classmates covered his escape. Gobber helped Fishlegs get to safety and closed it again, watching the remaining trainees try to defeat the Gronckle. Honestly, Gobber was not surprised it was taking this long or was so difficult. Gronckles may have been slow and lazy but they were tough and tenacious with powerful lava blasts and ramming attacks. Sighing, Gobber readied his weapons and prepared to run into the fray if anyone got injured. The Vikings of Berk would have chosen a safer way to train the next generations if the way they were currently training them was the best way to prepare them for the battle field.

Determined to prove himself the best student out of his fellow classmates, Snotlout raised his hammer and shield and roared a challenge at the Gronckle, telling her to fight him like a man of any species. The female Gronckle snarled, charged at Snotlout and rammed him so hard Snotlout was sent flying into a boulder and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Gobber quickly got Snotlout out of there and Tuffnut fired crossbow bolts at the Gronckle to distract her from chasing after Gobber and Snotlout which was hardly necessary, as Snotlout was knocked out and neither him or Gobber were proving themselves to be a threat to her but Tuffnut, on the other hand, was proving himself to be a threat as his crossbow bolts sunk into her scales, causing her to growl in pain but she still was up flying and fighting. "Oh, come on! What is it going to take to bring this fucker down!" Tuffnut yelled in frustration. The Gronckle took that opportunity to shoot at him with a lava blast, disarming Tuffnut of his crossbow and shield and making him run for safety.

"This might!" Ruffnut yelled and tossed her spear at the Gronckle. Knowing the spear would hurt the Gronckle far more than Fishlegs's hammer, Snotlout's mace and Tuffnut's crossbow quarrels, Aniu pretended not to notice Ruffnut throw her weapon and threw one of her Battle Sticks, knocking Ruffnut's spear out of the air and making it look like she had been trying to throw her weapon at the Gronckle. "Sorry, Ruffnut!" She yelled, adding to her act. "It is all right, girl!" Ruffnut replied and tried to run and grab her spear but the Gronckle shot another lava blast at her and Ruffnut was forced to run to join her twin brother and get to safety. Camicazi attempted provoking the Gronckle into attacking her by waving her sword and shouting threats and insults but she too, was disarmed and had to flee. Thuggory's courageous attempt to throw his double-headed battle axe ended in failure just like his fellow classmates, a lava blast took him out and he joined them outside the arena where they watched the Gronckle focus her attention on Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, the only ones left.

"What do we do now? She seems to be even tougher than last time!" Aniu asked. "Remember that Dragon Nip we found in that field? WE still have it, do we not?" Nava inquired. "We have not used it yet on her so I think she would not be expecting it now." Nava said. "We will just have to wait until she is close enough and then throw it in her face." Hiccup said. His Soul-Mates agreed it was a good idea and so, thanking Sunheela they had brought some bushels of Dragon Nip with them, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu pulled them out of their pockets and waited until the Gronckle focused her attention on them and charged. The four Soul-Mates waited until she was close enough then threw their bushels of Dragon Nip into her face, causing the Gronckle to stop in surprise and then collapse to the ground in bliss as the plant worked its magic on her. Not wasting any time, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu quickly grabbed bolas and a chain and immobilised her with them, ending the class and earning them whoops, cheers and praises from Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu accepted their congratulations and left the arena as soon as possible while a team of Vikings wheeled the Gronckle back into her cage. Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin met them outside the gate. "You four did very well." Swiftwing said, nuzzling his head into Hiccup's neck. "Excellent display of teamwork." Edme said. "Even a Dire Wolf pack would be pride of it." Merlin added. "The same cannot be said of the others." Sprinter said. "They did well but not to the same extent as you four." Sorina said. "Which is understandable because our Familiars are Soul-Mates." Alvis replied. "That class was much tougher and more intense than previous lessons." Zena frowned. "Which means the next lessons are going to be even tougher." Willow said as they led Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu to their Families who hugged and congratulated them on a job well done.

"What is the matter? You four seem very happy about something else." Nala asked. Nava was tempted to say "oh, the four of us shared our first kisses and we found more Children of Sunheela and two of them are Elf-Faes while the other eight are aliens from other worlds. They all have two Familiars each and four of them are our first Soul-Siblings which means each of us have at least one new addition to our families. Oh and Hiccup and Aniu's Soul-Sisters and the two Elf-Faes have found their Soul-Dragons and Aniu found her second Soul-Phoenix. Want me to tell you any more about them?" but instead he said: "WE just had a really good weekend in our Home and we best be getting back." Fortunately, their families accepted it and said their goodbyes as well as requests they came over for lunch and dinner. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu smiled, mounted Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin and rode back to their Home with Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina flying above them.

They teleported back to the Cove almost as soon as they had cleaned themselves up and found not only Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and Firesong waiting for them as usual but Breezius, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Speedy, Selena, Hevira, Strongbite, Apollo, Lyanna, Olympia, Simba, Electra, Skywalker, Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri and Rexter as well. "Hey, everyone." Hiccup called. "What has been happening while we were away?" Nava asked. "Hey, yourselves and we could ask you the same about the so-called 'Dragon Training." Laylahlu replied. "WE got to know everyone better, walked around the Cove, sparred and that is about it." Umakyo said. "We usually tell everyone about what has happened in Dragon Training when we get to the camp after it." Astrid said. "Sounds like quite a story. I have been wanting to know more about this 'Dragon Training' and the Vikings of Berk." Ares said. "Do any of you know what we are doing today?" Aniu inquired.

"Well, guess what? Umakyo, Katara, Bengal, Triton, Serenity and I are going to be making saddles for Lyanna, Diego, Shira, Valora, Grazer and Simba today and...we could use your help. Ares, Laylahlu, Jazuka and Teemor are obviously not going to make saddles for Strongbite, Selena, Jasper and Roxanne because they obviously cannot ride them so they ride with us." Ashara said as they walked back to the Cove. Their conversations ended when they reached the camp and found the Cove Campers waiting for them. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu told everyone what had happened during Dragon Training before they ate lunch and the newest Humanoid Children of Sunheela dragged out bundles of leather and other equipment and tools necessary for making saddles designed for Lions, Tigers and Elks as Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn appeared, smiling and greeting everyone. It was agreed that Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu would help and instruct Umakyo and Ashara make saddles for Lyanna and Simba and that Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn would help and instruct Katara, Bengal, Triton and Serenity make saddles for Diego, Shira, Valora and Grazer.

"All right, first things first: we need to make sure we have everything we need so let us sort this stuff out and take stock of what we have and need." Hiccup said. "Let us make a list: so what we need to do first is...measure our Familiars with measuring tape around where you mount them obviously because that is where the saddle will go and that is on the back behind the forelegs and shoulders for all of you so the saddles will consisted of a moulded seat with a pommel for a handhold, belt like straps to hold it in place and stirrups." Nava told them and so Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Triton and Serenity checked their bundles for measuring tape, each one of them finding what they needed. With Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Jazuka and Teemor help, they measured Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Valora and Grazer. Fortunately and because of the magic permeating through their very beings and the Familiar Bonds they shared with their Familiars, the lioness, lion, tiger, tigress, doe and buck were bigger than others of their species, enabling them to have more than even one Humanoid rider on their backs and to carry their weight.

The next step was checking to see they had enough leather and they did so, allowing them to cut enough bands out of the leather and outline enough shapes on the hides. Once the pieces had been sliced out, they cut what remained of the hides into long cords, using them to sow everything together but for each stitch, two holes had to be stabbed through the leather. Unfortunately, they could not use their Star-Steel Daggers as the holes needed to round and small although they did use them to cut everything up and out. Buckles were rigged and every strap was made extra long so the saddles would still their still-growing wearers. The main parts of the saddles were assembled from three sections sewn together with padding between them and moulded. Wide bands sewn on either wise would wrap around their bellies and be buckled together underneath. Stirrups were not only added but so were loops running down both bands. Tightened, they would hold the rider's legs in place and prevent them from falling off the saddle. Both them, the stirrups and the bands were adjustable.

Hours passed until it was nearly twilight and their work was complete. All that remained to be done was putting the saddles on their Familiars and letting them Bond themselves to them as one of their Children of Sunheela Gifts. Everyone gathered around to watch as Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Triton and Serenity placed the main parts of their saddles on Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Valora and Grazer's backs and fastened the straps and buckles before stepping back. A few seconds passed before bright lights flashed around them and the saddles shimmered, shifting and resizing until they fit their wearers perfectly and radiated an aura of magic. They even changed to the signature colours of their Familiars. Everyone cheered and Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Triton and Serenity embraced their Familiars as did Laylahlu, Ares, Jazuka and Teemor. Knowing they had no time to ride them judging from the setting sun and the darkening sky, they instead packed up their equipment and got ready for dinner.

"Congratulations on making Simba's saddle." Aniu said, embracing Ashara carefully, making sure not to hurt the female Togruta's lekku. "Thanks but I must admit I took a lot of inspiration from Merlin's saddle." She replied, smiling. Aniu smiled and turned to Simba. "Congratulations of getting your Child of Sunheela saddle." She said, petting his snout. "Thank you, Aniu. Ashara and I are excited for when I will teach her how to shape-shift into her Lion Form." The male Lion said. ""Do not forget her Peregrine Falcon Form, Simba. She must learn that as well." Olympia scolded. "Yeah but first I must make a Child of Sunheela saddle for Skywalker." Ashara said as the young male Stormcutter approached her, nuzzling his Soul-Rider gently as she scratched him under the chin. "Unfortunately, we must wait until tomorrow and Aniu, Nava, Astrid and Hiccup are back from 'Dragon Training' then we will fly together in the sky as a Dragon and his Soul-Bonded Rider." He purred in relish.

"Too bad I cannot ride Selena so she cannot get a saddle. Oh, well, I will just ride with Ashara or Umakyo." Laylahlu said, stroking Selena's scales with a sapphire blue skinned hand. "Yeah, that is a bit sad but look on the bright side, at least you can ride on Electra when you learn how to." Hiccup told her. "I wonder what it will be like riding on a flying Dragon like her." Selena said, gesturing at Electra. "If you do not want to ride on her, you can ride on my back as I fly." Speedy said. "Hey, I will have you know I am a good flier and I can be either gentle and slow or fast and furious when I want to be." The female Skrill said. Soon, dinner was served and everyone ate and spent the next couple of hours talking and playing games until it was bed time. That night, Hiccup slept beside Laylahlu, Astrid slept beside Ares, Nava slept beside Umakyo and Aniu slept beside Ashara. Each of the four Soul-Mates had decided to bed down beside their Soul-Siblings.

"I thought you would want to sleep with your Soul-Mates tonight." Laylahlu told Hiccup as they unravelled their sleeping rolls. Swiftwing and Speedy huddled together with their heads under their wings and Sprinter slept with Selena coiled up on his back and nestled in his thick, warm fur. Toothless and Electra also decided to sleep with their respective siblings. Both Soul-Siblings smiled at them. "We sleep together every night but since you guys are here and bed-sharing with siblings is common behaviour on Berk, I thought 'why, not', unless you do not want me sleeping beside you?" Hiccup replied. "No, it is okay. I used to share a bed with Cena, my twin sister, Tivva, our older sister and Cera, our mother in the hovel we lived in before...we were taken by slavers." Her voice grew sad and distant. "I am very sorry for saying this but you never went into detail about your past." Hiccup said softly and Laylahlu lowered her tearing eyes, sniffling slightly.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to pry..." Hiccup apologized hastily. "No, it is all right. It is about time you knew. Twileks like me are prized for slavery because of our beauty and our meek and submissive natures, well, most of us at least especially the females. Twilek slaves are rarely used for hard labour or gladiator fights but we are used as domestic slaves and sex slaves. My twin sister Cena and I were born on the Planet of Ryloth and our mother Cera, our older sister Tivva and we lived in a hovel in a poverty-stricken village that was one of the worst hit and favourite targets of slavers. Our father died fighting off slavers who had come for my family before we were born and Mum said he loved us dearly and fought to his very last breath to protect us. For five years we managed to scrape out of living and we loved each other but that was not enough to put food on the table, fire in the hearth, clean our water or protect us." She took a deep shuddering breath and Hiccup was aware their Soul-Bonds were listening.

"One day, the slavers came for us and in the middle of the day, they burst through our front door. Mum fought tooth and nail just to keep us safe but they killed her right in front of us then kidnapped my sisters and I to be enslaved and sold. We worked in the mines for some time before we were separated and sold separately off world. After that, I never saw Cena or Tivva again. I was sold to an abusive master and I lived there for a year until a team of Jedi and Republic Troopers infiltrated his home to capture him for crimes against Republic citizens, the common being slavery, rape, torture, murder and kidnapping. He sent his guards to attack them and when they failed to stop them, he refused to surrender peacefully, free all of his slaves and accept Republic custody so they were forced to kill him. They made sure he and all of his loyalists were dead or captured before they freed us. One Jedi discovered that I was Force-Sensitive and so took me to the Jedi Temple on Tython." A radiant smile spread across her face.

"Once there, I was given medical attention and diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, anxiety, depression, malnourishment, dehydration and all of the things you can expect from living in such poor conditions as a young girl ever since I was born. The Jedi teachers educated me in everything I needed to know such as basic stuff like mathematics, reading, writing and spelling and Jedi stuff like history and how to wield the Force and use lightsabers. Over time, I met Ares, Ashara, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal;, Jazuka and Teemor and it became obvious to me and everyone else that we were way more than just Jedi so they began testing us to discover what we really were and they realized we were Children of Sunheela and that we must also learn the ways of Republic Troopers and Smugglers instead of just Jedi Knights or Consulars. We received training for years until we began dream-visiting and getting dream-visited by our Familiars and then our Soul-Siblings and Soul-Dragons if we had them and so, with the Jedi Council's blessings, we were sent here to find our fellow Children of Sunheela and you know the rest of the story." 

Laylahlu finished her story and looked at Hiccup who gently wrapped his arms around the female Twilek and hugged her, reaching a hand up to pet her lekku before he caught himself and looked at Laylahlu who knew what he was requesting permission for and nodded. Smiling softly, Hiccup began stroking her lekku and the long tentacles twitched and vibrated and curled as Laylahlu purred in bliss. Hiccup continued hugging her and stroking her lekku until they separated, lay down on their bedrolls and Hiccup began telling her a brief story of his life from his first memory, to making friends with Astrid and all the way to the present. Laylahlu smiled, laughed, cried or outright grew angry when Hiccup told her something happy, something funny, something sad or something bad. She learned more about Hiccup's father Stoick, his mentor and uncle figure Gobber, foster brother Thuggory, best friend Camicazi as well as Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

When Laylahlu asked why most Vikings, including him, had such weird names, Hiccup told her Vikings believed they would bring the child luck, strength, courage, ferocity and favour with the gods. Hiccup and Laylahlu were the only ones to learn each other's pasts, Astrid learned that Ares was born in Kalikori Village, named after their heirlooms of most Twilek families that recorded their history and that each generation added something to it, was home to a number of Twilek Pilgrims seeking a new, safe and secure place to call home. He lived until it was discovered he was Force-Sensitive and his parents willingly and happily gave him to the Jedi so could learn their ways and control his powers. Over time, he met Laylahlu, Ashara, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor and they became the closest of friends, a relationship which strengthened when they found they were Children of Sunheela which was most surprising.

Nava learned that Umakyo was born to a pair of Togruta Jedi on Tython and he was raised in the Jedi Temple, receiving all of the necessary education and training for Jedi Initiates from an early age where he quickly became known for his love of learning, intelligence, memory and intuition. Over time, he met Ashara, Laylahlu, Ares, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor and they learned they were Children of Sunheela a few years later and so had to train with Republic Troopers and Jedi-Aligned Smugglers. One day during his childhood, Umakyo's parents were killed in battle with Sith Lords and their Imperial Troopers, leaving him devastated even though he knew his parents were watching over him and guiding him through the Force as the Jedi believed 'there is no death, there is only the Force'. It took some time and the endless efforts of his friends and Masters for him to recover from the grief and resume his training. Umakyo, Ashara, Laylahlu and Ares even fell in love with each other during that time, recognizing and acknowledging their feelings and love for each other through meditation and the Force when their Masters told them to do so and they were taught the difference between love and attachment so they would not fall to the Dark Side of the Force. When Umakyo turned thirteen, he completed his Akul Hunt on Shili.

Aniu learned that Ashara was born in a village on the Planet of Shili, Ancestral Home of the Togruta People when it was discovered she was Force-Sensitive by her family and they gave her to a visiting Jedi who took her to the Jedi Temple of Tython where over time, she met Umakyo, Ares, Laylahlu, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor who all discovered they were Children of Sunheela a few years later. When she reached the age of thirteen, she was sent back to her home village on Shili to partake in a rite of passage known as the Akul Hunt where each Togruta youngling had to walk out into the wilderness when they became teenagers, hunt an Akul with nothing more than traditional Togruta hunting weapons and collect its teeth to make a coming-of-age piece of jewellery, usually a headdress which she made while the rest of the Akul was harvesting for its meat, hide, organs and bones before she could become a Padawan to a Jedi Knight or Master willing to teach her how to be a Jedi.

 

Meanwhile, Fengo, Namara, Anna, Acer and Arin were dining with Theo, Nala, Mirandel, Steven, Niam, Nyra, Arthur, Ingrid and Aster Hofferson in their home. Melinda, Alinda, Irwing, Trevor and Mira were playing together in the lounge room. Namara was discussing her pregnancy with Ingrid andNala and how excited she was for the newest additions to her family. "Ah, this meal was wonderful. I did not know chicken could be cooked in so many ways. Anyway, what did you guys want to talk to us about?" Arthur asked Fengo and Theo who glanced at each other along with their wives and their children. Anxiety welled in their hearts and all of them sighed. "Arthur, Ingrid, there are some things you and your sons must know about why we moved to live on Berk." Fengo said. When Arthur, Ingrid and Aster stared at them, waiting to hear what they had to say, Namara took over, resting her hands on her swollen belly. "We believe Hags-Fiends are a part of the reason why dragons are our enemies." She said and the Hofferson Family gasped.

"What do you lot mean?" Ingrid asked. "We mean that even though Berk is at war with dragons, Hags-Fiends have always been our most hated and feared enemy." Theo said. "You have heard tales of what Hags-Fiends do and are like. They are infamous for framing different people for different crimes and setting them against each other in a war to the death." Nala added. "You Vikings believe dragons are monstrous animals. Forgive me for saying this but dragons are just as intelligent and sophisticated as we are." Fengo said. "I see your points, the dragons that attack or organized and know exactly what to do to weaken us." Arthur said. "How do you lot know dragons are just as intelligent and sophisticated as us?" Ingrid asked. "Because we have dragons on Elf-Fae and we can understand their language through words and expressions." Namara said. "Unlike the dragons that attack Berk, the ones on Elf-Fae Island are peaceful and coexist in peace with us." Theo said.

"If Elf-Faes can form alliances and friendships with dragons, why cannot Human Vikings from the Island of Berk?" Nala asked. "So we came here to find out why dragons are attacking Berk, if the Hags-Fiends are involved and how we can end the war." Fengo said, sensing hope rise in the Hofferson family. "The Vikings of Berk have been at war with dragons for three centuries and millions have died. It is time to end the war before it is too late. Do you really want our children born in a war where suffering and death are imminent? Are you with us?" Namara inquired. Arthur and Ingrid glanced at each other and sighed. "All we ever wanted was for our Tribe to live and prosper in peace without the threat of dragons attack hanging over our heads. We want to build a better life for our children so they do not know what it is like to live in a time of war on a battlefield. If the dragons are victims just like us and peace between Vikings and Dragons is possible, we will take that chance and every chance we ever get for peace and an end to war." Ingrid said and relieved, joyful smiled spread over the faces of the Elf-Faes.

Arthur smiled and stood up. "I agree with every word my wife has said and I will gladly offer every weapon and breath at my disposal, my life and a vow of loyalty so we can form an alliance of Vikings and Elf-Faes who believe peace, unity and coexistence is possible between Vikings, Elf-Faes AND Dragons. I vow to aid you in your crusade to bring peace, an end to the war and an alliance with dragons, this I do swear on my honour and life as a Viking of the Hooligan Tribe of Berk and a Hofferson Warrior." He drew his axe, held it upright with the tips on the ground and knelt behind it. Ingrid also repeated her husband's oath with her own weapon, as did Aster. Beaming with joy and tears of relief in their eyes, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala helped their new allies to their feet and kissed them on their foreheads. "We accept your oath and pledge of loyalty with much joy. May our alliance and friendship prosper and flourish until the end of time." They said.

With their vow and loyalty accepted, the Hofferson Family smiled widely. "So, now that is all over and done with, my family and I have noticed Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu have been disappearing and only coming back for their...Dragon Training...classes." Ingrid said. Now that she knew the truth about dragons, the words left a bad taste in her mouth. "Are they finding a way to end the war?" Aster asked. "Yes, they are, Aster. I am not really sure what they are doing though." Nyra said, blushing slightly when she caught his eye. "They could be making friends with dragons." Erika said innocently and Arin's eyes widened at how accurate her statement was. "When the war is over, we can make friends with dragons too." Mira said. "Indeed, we can, darling. Although each of you have to promise to tell no one what we have discussed, all right." Fengo raised an eyebrow. "We promise. Everyone chimed.

"If word of this reaches someone like Mildew's ears...well, he hates Elf-Faes enough as it is." Ingrid sighed. "I can hardly stop myself from punching the ugly old bastard whenever he shows up." Arthur hissed. "Arthur, watch your language in front of children." Ingrid hissed. "Yes, dear." Arthur said. They continued talking and discussing their newly-made alliance until they went home. Fengo and Namara, Theo and Nala, Arthur and Ingrid tucked their children into bed and retreated into their own bedrooms for private celebrations. Namara gasped and moaned in pleasure as Fengo lavished kiss after kiss onto every bit of exposed skin he could reach. "I wonder how many...aahh...mmm...more people we can...aah...rally to our cause?" She whispered. "I hope it is the entire village except for bloody Mildew the fucking Complainer." Fengo rasped. "In that case, let us forget about him and celebrate." Namara grinned as she and her husband made love that night, being mindful of her pregnancy as they did nearly every single night. Being pregnant resulted in increased hormones after all.

 

In the Cove, the next morning, Hiccup and Laylahlu, Astrid and Ares, Nava and Umakyo, Aniu and Ashara woke up face to face on their bedrolls. "Good morning." They said and got up to help the Cove Campers cook breakfast which was eaten and then cleaned up. "So what are you guys going to do while we are away?" Aniu asked Ashara. "Hmm, I do not know but we will think of something." She replied. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu re-saddled Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin and turned to Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave when they approached. "What is wrong?" They asked. "Astrid, you and your Soul-Mates faced Arrow last week and I think you four will face him again today." Stormfly said. "Because we do not want anyone getting hurt, we are going to tell you a new way to knock out most Dragons harmlessly." Toothless said.

"Nearly all Dragons except for most Earth-Element Dragons like Gronckles and Whispering Deaths have a bundle of very sensitive nerves under a certain spot on their chins where if they are poked or pinched hard enough or scratched long enough, it will at first cause a blissful sensation in which the Dragon is calmed and his or her mind is overwhelmed by bliss until they fall harmlessly asleep." Heatwave told them. "Deadly Nadders have it under...here. Astrid, I will show you where to aim so you can use it on Arrow so he does not get hurt." Icicle said and showed Astrid a particular spot under Stormfly's chin. Astrid scratched it and Stormfly practically melted into it, purring in bliss until she suddenly collapsed, landing on the ground in an unconscious heap and snoring. Realizing that ability and piece of knowledge would definitely come in handy in the arena, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu woke Stormfly up and thanked them. The four Dragons smiled and nodded. "Use it well." They said.

The four Soul-Mates smiled and said goodbye to their Soul-Dragons, Soul-Siblings, Firesong, Breezius and everyone else before they mounted their Riding Familiars and rode back to the teleportation point with their Hunting Familiars flying above them. After teleporting back to their Home, cleaning up and getting ready, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu walked outside and mounted Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin, riding them back to the arena as Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina flew above them. Gobber smiled when he saw them arriving and led them, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut into the forest. "Which arena will we be in this time?" Ruffnut wondered out loud. "I do not know, sis but I hope it has got lots of fire, explosions and sharp spikes!" Tuffnut exclaimed and he and Ruffnut clapped hands. Gobber looked over his shoulder and grinned at them. Oh, just you two wait and see. You will like this one. He thought.

For that day's Dragon Training class, they were led to an arena in this forest and when Gobber led them inside, they emerged into a landscape that was the same as the one outside. There were trees, shrubs, bushes, plants, fallen logs, rocks and boulders. A group of cages were built into the arena's stone walls. "I think we are going to get Stormfly's lover so we should hide our scents." Nava whispered in Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid's minds. Gobber gave them time to scan their surroundings before releasing...Arrow. The male Deadly Nadder instantly charged out of his cage and Snotlout threw his mace at him but Arrow deflected the weapon with his cranial horns. "Way to go, Arrow. Good job." Astrid thought. As Snotlout ran to get his weapon, Fishlegs decided to do the same thing Snotlout had done with his hammer but like Snotlout's mace, it was thrown aside. Taking advantage of both boys chasing after their weapons, Arrow raised his tail and erected the spikes.

"Look out! Tail spikes!" Practically everyone screamed and Snotlout and Fishlegs raised their shields to block the incoming projectiles, thankfully saving their own lives in the nick of time. Thuggory, Camicazi and Ruffnut charged at Arrow with their axe, sword and spear aimed at him but Arrow spun around and loosed a jet fire of bright, hot fire and the three teenagers raised their shields with only a second to spare. Tuffnut fired crossbow at Arrow and the Dragon shrieked in pain when one sunk into his flesh on his wing. "Take that, you ugly spiky fucker!" He crowed. "Why do I not shoot you with my tail spikes and see how you like it, you bloody Viking bastard!" Arrow roared in anger and noticed Camicazi, who had recovered from his attacks, get up and reach for several throwing knives. Knowing both the throwing knives and crossbow bolts would hurt him, Arrow ran deeper into the trees, relying on his forest green scales to camouflage him.

"Where did he go? I did not know Dragons could be so cowardly. Deadly Nadders are dumb anyway." Snotlout said. Snarling in rage, Astrid forgot where she was and prepared to charge at Snotlout and beat him bloody but Hiccup, Aniu and Nava stopped her. "What are you three doing? He insulted Arrow, he insulted Stormfly and her siblings and through them, me!" She mentally shouted. "Astrid, do not react! You will blow our secret if you attack him!" They yelled and Astrid remembered and relaxed, regaining control of herself and her temper. "Sorry, I just got so angry at what that dumbass muttonhead said." She said. "Understandable, Snotlout pisses everyone off with his brainless comments." Aniu said. Astrid smiled and the four Soul-Mates turned their attention back to the battle where Snotlout, who like Gobber, Arrow and the other teens had not noticed Astrid's enraged reaction, was walking through the forest arena with his head held high, mace raised and calling for the Deadly Nadder to fight him like a male of any species.

"You would think he would have learned his lesson after the Gronckle now, would you guys not?" Nava deadpanned. "He is Snotlout. He never learns and never listens to any common sense." Astrid replied in the same tone with a hint of exasperation in her voice. "He never notices anything either. He is that oblivious and self-absorbed. No matter how many times Astrid rejected him, violently or not, he just kept flirting with her and trying to seduce her and get her away from me." Hiccup told Nava and Aniu. "What a sexist, vain, narcissistic, delusional, self-grandoise, arrogant, clueless, idiotic bastard!" Aniu exclaimed violently. "Guys, we could really use you right about now!" Camicazi yelled and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu split up to help their fellow trainees track down Arrow who had hidden himself and was stalking them well, watching the ten teenagers search for him with a hunter's eye, ear and nose and preparing to ambush them.

The biggest and fattest one radiated an aura of fear and lack of self-confidence. He was nervously pointing his hammer at anything that so much moved or made a sound. The short, stocky, annoying and loud-mouthed one on the other wing radiated an aura of smugness, arrogance, vanity, pride and contempt for his fellow classmates. He held his mace over his shoulder carelessly and sneering at the other teenagers. The identical twins were snickering and sneering jokes and nasty comments about him and how he was being a coward by hiding for so long. "Brainless, moronic, muttonheads, stupid idiots." Arrow insulted them, hackles raising in anger at the insults. The black haired, slim and short girl seemed especially stealthy and dangerous, armed with a long, thin sword and a set of what seemed like dozens of short and thin but sharp throwing knives. He was impressed by her and the muscular male by her side was quite impressive as well, armed with a double-headed battle axe and ready and waiting for him or anything really to leap out of the bushes and attack.

That left only four more trainees for him to analyse and worry about. The male and female Elf-Faes stood close by the male and female Humans and they seemed a very strong bond of friendship or something much more than that. Out of all of them, they were the ones who amazed, impressed and mystified him the most. The fact that two of them were Elf-Faes stunned him the most, considering Elf-Faes were known as great friends and allies to Dragons. Those two, along with the two Humans, seemed to harbour no ill will towards him or any other Dragon. In fact, it seemed like even when he first met them a week ago in the other arena, they were trying to protect him and prevent their fellows from hurting him without blowing their cover. Arrow tried to get close enough to examine them more closely but they always chased him away or even incapacitated him without hurting him. He remembered the first time they met and how they had gone to great lengths to bring him down by throwing bolas at him and ending the class.

Arrow's heart ached and fear and desperation surged within as he remembered Magnus, Spike, Sera and most of all Stormfly and he how much he loved them each, especially her. They had taken him in when his family had been killed by Evregina and her Hags-Fiends. He had been willing to do anything to be reunited with them but Magnus, Stormfly, Spike and Sera gave him another reason to live, to not only get revenge and witness Evregina and her Hags-Fiends get what they deserved but also hope for a better life in which he and them could live a life of happiness, safety, peace and security and be a family. The blonde haired human girl with the male Human and the two Elf-Faes seemed to know who he was and thus he was determined to know how and why so crouching down, Arrow quietly and slowly crept towards her and as if sensing his approach, the blonde haired male Elf-Fae tensed and grew alert, looking around for the incoming threat.

"Good instincts, that one." Arrow thought to himself and watched as the female Elf-Fae and the male Human, both having brown hair, noticed his reaction and readied themselves. Finally, he was close enough to attack. "It is now or never." Arrow told himself and lunged out of the bush, knocking the blonde haired female Human down and pinning her to the ground. Startled yelps, gasps, shouts and screams rang in his ears as everyone else reacted to one of their own being taken out and in danger of being killed by the Dragon they were learning to fight. "ASTRID!" Everyone screamed and readied their weapons, moving closer to him so they could save her. "Oh, so that is her name." Arrow thought. "Who are you? How do you know me!" He roared in her face. So his utter shock and surprise, the female blonde haired Human under his foot reached out with her mind and connected it with his own while trying to look like she was pushing on his foot to get him off her.

"I am Stormfly's Soul-Rider. She told me about you!" She yelled and sent forth a rush of memories into his mind, all of them with Stormfly. "She is telling the truth!" Arrow realized and very nearly froze in shock. "Listen, I will love to tell you everything and free you so you can with Stormfly again but I cannot so I have to make you let go of me." Astrid told him. "How?" He asked. "I am very sorry about this." She said and drew a blue and golden dagger from her belt. Arrow tensed and Astrid sent him an apologetic look before she stabbed him in the foot deep enough to make it look convincing. Even though it did not go very deep at hurt much at all, Arrow knew he had to play along so he threw back his head and roared in pain as Astrid pulled the Dagger out, the tip covered in his blood. Taking advantage of his injury, Astrid jumped up when he pulled back his injured foot and dashing to his blind spot, scratched him in the spot where Stormfly had shown her to scratch.

Arrow collapsed unconscious and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu bound him with bolas, ending that day's class with the defeat of the Dragon. Checking to see that everyone was all right aside from cuts, bruises, scratches and slight burns, Gobber called for a team of Vikings to pull the Deadly Nadder back into his cage and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu rushed out as soon as they could to avoid questions and interrogations. "That was so close!" Astrid gasped. Hiccup, Aniu and Nava could only agree and they met Astrid, Nava and Aniu's families outside the arena. The looks on their faces told them they had big news to tell them but they left the four Soul-Mates hug them first. "What is wrong, guys?" Nava asked, ever so intuitive to other people's emotions, especially those of his family. The Elf-Faes glanced at each other and smiled. "Nava, Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid, we have new allies in our campaign to end this war and bring peace between Dragons and Vikings." Nala said and gestured at the Hofferson Family.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's eyes widened, as did their Familiar's eyes and they lunged forward to hug them again. "So, you know?" Astrid asked her family. "Yes, we do, young lady. WE know you and your Soul-Mates have each formed Soul-Bonds with a Dragon and are going to use those to unite the Dragons and Vikings in an alliance, end this war and destroy the Hags-Fiends." Arthur said. "We want to know everything that you have been doing ever since this started. If there is something very important you four have to be doing this afternoon, we can wait." Ingrid said. "Mum, I want to tell you everything but something very important is happening this afternoon and Hiccup, Aniu, Nava and I have to be there for it. Perhaps we can meet up on the weekend?" Astrid requested. "I must admit I am still having trouble wrapping my head around this but...I trust you, sister. I trust you, your Soul;-Mates and what you are doing for the good of Berk." Aster said. With those words, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu said goodbye, promised to meet them in their Home, mounted Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin and rode away. Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina glanced at each other and followed them in the sky.


	11. Saddle-Making, Zippleback and Riding

"…so we said goodbye and teleported back here from our Home." Hiccup regaled the silent but attentive Cove Campers that afternoon in the Cove. Everyone was going over the news of having Astrid's Family knowing about them and promising to help them and the fact that Arrow then knew who Astrid was and that she was Stormfly's Soul-Rider. "This will be very good for us to have allies in the Village of Berk. The more we have, the better our chances of success are." Elenia said. "It makes the most sense to have the families of four of our only hopes as our allies." Lunastar said. "Yes, indeed. We can begin with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's families and spread out from there." Stormhoof said. "Hopefully by the end of this month, we will have many Viking allies." Antlerwing added. "That is if they are willing to look past their hatred, fear and anger of Dragons to make peace and allies with them." Firesong said. "They must realize that prolonging the war and trying to kill all of the Dragons will only result in their ultimate defeat and there will be no Viking left." Breezius replied.

"Laylahlu, you said the Jedi have communication devices that let them communicate with others across the galaxy. Do you have those in your star-ship?" Electra asked her Soul-Rider, having accessed Laylahlu's memories to learn more about the technology in a galaxy far, far away. "Yes, we do but we told the Jedi Council we would only contact them in an emergency and this does not really count as one, does it?" The female Twilek replied, lekku whipping over her back as she spun around to look at her Soul-Dragon. "Besides, what everyone on Athelon do if a bunch of star-ships appeared out of the sky and landed somewhere with a bunch of really strange people with species, weapons and technology they have never seen before?" Ashara inquired. "This Planet of Athelon was unknown to the galaxy until we discovered how to get here to be with our Children of Sunheela troop." Ares said. "Fortunately, even if this planet was discovered by either the Republic or the Sith Empire, there would be very little valuable resources, political or otherwise." Umakyo said.

"Except for the Elf-Faes, Dragons, Hags-Fiends and other magic folk they would try to conquer, enslave and or exterminate if they are found by the Empire or if the Republics finds this Planet, they will be curious and want to explore it unless the natives prove themselves too hostile." Katara said, stroking Katrian on the back. The female Terrible Terror was purring and arching into her paw. "Unfortunately, I do not think Athelon will remain for long considering we have found it and the Jedi Council knows about it." Bengal added. "Hopefully, when that time comes, the Republic finds Athelon first and the natives are curious enough to learn first and attack only when provoked." Jazuka said. "Still, I agree with finding allies in the Jedi Order because our enemies might get too much for us and we will have to call in help." Teemor replied.

"That is a plan I rather not make happen until all hope is lost and we are on the verge of defeat but still, there may come a time when Athelon is safe enough for Jedi and even Republicans to visit and explore." Serenity said, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, the rest of us know very little about Jedi, Sith, the Republic, the Empire or even the galaxy in which Athelon calls home." Triton replied. "Umakyo, Ashara, Laylahlu, Ares, you four said there will come a time all of us Children of Sunheela have to leave Athelon and go to Tython to learn how to be Jedi and therefore Children of Sunheela." Nava said. "Yes, indeed, Nava but that time will only come when we have learned enough to proceed onto the next step of our training." Umakyo replied. "How long do you think it will take for us to be finally able to go to Tython?" Hiccup asked. "It should not be more than a couple of years and learning the ways of the Jedi from Initiates to Padawans to Knights or Consulars and then to Masters takes several years." Laylahlu told him.

"But that means we will be away from Berk and Athelon for years and we probably will not be able to visit during that time. I cannot imagine not being with my twin siblings as they grow up." Aniu whispered, hugging herself. "Do not worry, Aniu, I am sure we will think of something. Besides, I cannot wait until I meet your family. They sound like wonderful people." Ashara replied. "I understand the need for training but that does not we can just forget about our friends, family and Berk." Astrid said. "Astrid, we can still be with our friends and family on Berk and learn the ways of Dragon Riders and Children of Sunheela. For those who have family outside of the Jedi Temple on Tython, we are given days or weeks off to visit them and if we cannot visit, then we contact them. I am sure we will find a way." Ares assured her. "Hey, if any of us are done talking, we really have to begin making our saddles before we run out of time." Umbra said.

"As much as I would love to listen to you all talk, saddle-making must commence soon so we can move on to whatever we have to do next." Siren sang. "I hope that is riding their Riding Familiars around the Cove like what Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu did with Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin." Electra said. "Yes and then after that, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity will be riding you, me, Umbra and Siren in the sky like what Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu did with Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave." Skywalker replied. Realizing too much time had passed and it should have been spent making the saddles, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu began helping Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity unpack their bundles and sort out everything they needed, taking stock and note of what they had and how much of it they needed and truth be told, they would need a lot more leather and buckles than the day before then they were making saddles for two Lions, two Tigers and two Elks.

That afternoon, they were making saddles for a Skrill, a Stormcutter, a Shadow Raider and an Aurora Singer and because the first two were wyverns whose wings doubled as forelegs while the last two possessed four legs, their saddles were going to be quite different. Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity began by measuring Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren and the saddle-making process for Dragons was much the same as it was the day before for their Familiars even though it took longer for them to do and the saddles were different and more complex and intricate. Overall, it them hours to complete the saddles and the moon had rose and night had fallen by the time they were checking their work for any errors or mistakes they could fix to ensure the saddles were to their liking. Everyone was preparing dinner as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu checked to make sure they had finished and the saddles were good.

Then all that was left was to saddle Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren. The four Dragons had been waiting patiently for their saddles to be completed with their Soul-Rider's Familiars Speedy, Selena, Hevira, Strongbite, Apollo, Lyanna, Olympia and Simba and Terrible Terrors Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri and Rexter. They stood up and walked over to Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity when the female Twilek, female Togruta and the male and female Elf-Faes grabbed their saddles, stood up and walked over to them. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave grabbed everyone's attention and the Cove Campers gathered around to watch the show as Hiccup, Aniu, Astrid and Nava helped Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity place the newly completed saddles on Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren's backs. "Electra is going to get her saddle!" Thunder squealed in joy. "Our sister has a Soul-Rider! This is amazing!" Lightning exclaimed. "Hush! Quiet, this is a special, momentous occasion that shall not be ruined." Spark scolded them. "You telling me? I can barely hold myself together." Bolt hissed and Spark cuffed him over the head with his wing.

Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity secured and buckled the saddles around Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren's backs, chests and necks and there were several exclamations and gasps at how big Skywalker's saddle was because as a Stormcutter, even a young fifteen year old one, he was a big Dragon. As soon as they were properly attached, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren's saddles shimmered and shifted, resizing until they fit perfectly and radiated an aura of magic. They even changed colour: Electra's saddle became violet on the main part, black on the straps and silver on the buckles to match her scales and Laylahlu's signature colours. Skywalker's saddle became orange on the seat, sky blue on the straps and white on the buckles. Umbra's saddle became earth brown on the seat, iron grey on the straps and silver on the buckles. Siren's saddle became forest green on the seat, ruby red on the straps and golden on the buckles.

Everyone cheered and Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren admired their new saddles and first Children of Sunheela Gifts, stretching and flexing and shifting to get comfortable in them and used to the feeling of wearing them. That left only Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity to get their saddles but that would only happen once Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren gained their Human/oid Forms and made their saddles for them and once that happened, they would get their Children of Sunheela Pendants, Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears. To celebrate the making of their Familiars and Soul-Dragons' saddles, Ashara brought out a device she had retrieved from their star-ship earlier that day while Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were at Dragon Training and began playing a song: "This song is called Where No One Goes." She said and pressed the play button. Fortunately, she already played some music for the Cove Campers so they knew what it did and what to expect.

The song began with some music before a voice began singing:

Let the wind carry us  
To the clouds, hurry up, alright  
We can travel so far  
As our eyes can see

We go where no one goes  
We slow for no one  
Get out of our way

Awake in the sky  
We break up so high, alright  
Let's make it our own,  
Let's savor it

We go where no one goes  
We slow for no one  
Get…

We go where no one goes  
We slow for no one  
Get out of our way

We slow for no one  
We go where no one goes

We slow for no one  
We go where no one goes

We go where no one goes

Everyone listened to the song in awe and some were even singing quietly along before they ate dinner then some of them requested another song and Ashara obliged. "This one is called Into a Fantasy." She said and began playing it.

I have a dream  
You are there  
High above the clouds somewhere  
Rain is falling from the sky  
But it never touches you  
You're way up high

No more worries  
No more fears  
You have made them disappear  
Sadness tried to steal the show  
But now it feels like many years ago

And I  
I will be with you every step (Hey! Hey!)  
Tonight  
I found a friend in you  
And I'll keep you close forever

Come fly with me (oh-oh oh-oh)  
Into a fantasy (oh-oh oh-oh)  
Where you can be  
Whoever you want to be  
Come fly with me

We can fly all day long  
Show me the world  
Sing me a song  
Tell me what the future holds  
You and me will paint it all in gold!

And I  
I will believe your every word (Hey! Hey!)  
'Cause I  
I have a friend in you  
We'll always stay together

Come fly with me (oh-oh oh-oh)  
Into a fantasy (oh-oh oh-oh)  
Where you can be  
Whoever you want to be  
Come fly with me

(Hey!)

And I  
I will be with you every step  
Tonight  
I found a friend in you  
And I keep you close forever

Come fly with me  
Into a fantasy  
Where you can be  
Whoever you want to be  
Come fly with me

Come fly with me (oh-oh oh-oh)  
Into a fantasy (oh-oh oh-oh)  
Where you can be  
Whoever you want to be  
Come fly with me

(Hey!)

Very much wowed and awed by the two songs and the device playing them as no instruments on Berk could produce such sounds, notes or tunes, the Cove Campers began asking Ashara questions to which the music-lover answered to the best of her ability. Soon it was time for bed and because Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Triton and Serenity were going to be officially riding Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Valora and Grazer for the first time with their Children of Sunheela saddles the next day, they, Laylahlu, Ares, Jazuka, Teemor, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu slept with their Familiars that night, cuddling up to their Riding Familiars along with their Bird Familiars. Aniu sighed in content as she cuddled up to Merlin and buried herself in his thick, soft, fluffy white fur, smiling as he folded a wig over her and Sorina who had also cuddled up to him. Even though she could not see them, she could sense her Soul-Mates and Soul-Sister were also cuddling up to their Riding Familiars and that their Soul-Dragons were sleeping close to them. "Good night, Merlin and Sorina. I love you both." She said. Sorina and Merlin replied in kind and they fell asleep. 1

The next morning, Aniu woke up nice and warm thanks to her wings that were wrapped around her and Sorina and Merlin's bodies that radiated warmth and comfort. She smiled and waited for them to wake up and when they did, they made their way over to the campfire where everyone was eating breakfast and talking. It was not long after breakfast was eaten that Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu had to leave to teleport back to their Home and ride Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin back to the Main Berkian Arena so Gobber could lead them and their fellow classmates to another one for that day's Dragon Training Class. "I think we will facing the Zippleback today because we faced him exactly one week ago. I just wonder which arena he will be in this time." Nava said. "I do not know but I guess we will soon find out. I think it will the arena we faced Arrow in yesterday because Deadly Nadders and Hideous Zipplebacks prefer nearly the same habitats." Astrid replied.

"Good luck with the Zippleback, then. They are known to be quite devious and sneaky." Stormfly said. "Ha! Do not forget mischievous and like to prank and both heads of each Dragon also have a habit of arguing and fighting amongst themselves, thus creating a big advantage when fighting one." Icicle added. Thanking them for their advice, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu made sure their Children of Sunheela Pendants were still around their necks and hidden under their shirts and grabbed their Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Purified Phoenix Tears. They said goodbye and walked with their Familiars to the teleportation point and teleported back to their Home before cleaning up, walking outside, mounting Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin and riding to the arena with Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina flying above them. When they arrived and Gobber saw them, he smiled and led the four Soul-Mates, their Familiars, Thuggory, Camicazi, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut into the forest again.

"Which dragon is it going to be this time, Gobber?" Tuffnut asked loudly. "I will give you a clue: which dragon did you face this day last week?" Gobber replied. "Uh..." Tuffnut said cluelessly until Ruffnut remembered. "OH, the Zippleback! Man, I miss that one especially when he dragged Tuffnut kicking and screaming like a lil baby into the mist." She grinned wickedly at her twin brother, already thinking up ways she could get the two-headed dragon to do it again and by the way he was glaring at her, Tuffnut looked like he was thinking the same thing only with his twin sister as the victim instead of him. "You two can find another way to kill each other another time but for now, teamwork is essential with this big, bad boy." Gobber told them. By the way Thuggory, Camicazi and Fishlegs were looking at each other, they already knew which dragon it was going to be and Fishlegs whimpered. "What is the matter? Scared, Fishface? Well, why do you not get behind me and see how a real Viking sends that Dragon running away screaming with his tail between his legs." Snotlout sneered at him. "Hey, if that Dragon has its tail between his legs, would he not be touching his balls?" Tuffnut wondered. "Or tripping over it? I am not really sure how anyone can run with a tail between their legs." Ruffnut said.

"Oh, piss off and shut up, Snotlout! Just fuck off and bully someone else with your arrogance and stupidity!" Camicazi snapped, glaring at Snotlout who cowered, unable to summon enough bravado to flirt with her or reply with a suggestive or seductive remark. "Guys, remember what Gobber said about teamwork. That means we have to work together and Camicazi, just ignore Snotlout when he says something stupid or mean, Fishlegs, you will be all right and we will have your back so be brave and use your dragon knowledge to our advantage. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, death and pain are not fun games. Imagine how you two would feel if you lost another forever so stop being so stupid and masochistic and Snotlout, you better stop being so stupid, arrogant and vain because if you do not, I will skin you alive and make you scream." Thuggory told each one of them. Camicazi smiled and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping an arm around him. Thuggory smiled and kissed on the lips, drawing surprised looks from Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu.

It looked as though Thuggory and Camicazi had kissed a few times before and judging by the look on Gobber's, he was happy but also ready to give Thuggory the 'you treat my daughter right and we will have no problems' as well as 'you hurt my daughter, break her heart or do not treasure, I will make your life a living hell' and other such threats. Soon they arrived at the same arena where they had fought Arrow and Gobber led them inside, closing the gate behind him and leading the ten trainees over to another cage, one that was seeping green gas from around the door. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Camicazi, Thuggory and Fishlegs exchanged looks, they knew which Dragon it was as only one they knew breathed gas like that. Sure enough, when Gobber opened the cage door, a whole cloud of gas flooded the area around them. "Oh, this guy again?" Snotlout complained. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were looking excited and grinned at each other wickedly.

Like last time, the Zippleback went for stealth, using its own gas as a fog cover to sneak around undetected by all except for Nava and Aniu's horns. Both Elf-Faes used the passive echolocation ability imparted by them to sense where the Zippleback and thus warn their fellow trainees as best as they could but the Zippleback seemed to know that and was extra sneaky and careful. It chose its first target and snuck on Fishlegs who froze when he sensed something big approaching him stealthily. Whimpering nervously, he prepared to swing his hammer and when the Zippleback got close enough, one head grabbed the head of the hammer in his jaws, wenched the weapon out of his hands and threw it away, leaving Fishlegs weapon-less before the second head hit him so hard the chubby teen was sent flying and landed on the ground, getting knocked unconscious on impact. Not even giving any of the remaining trainees a chance to see where it was, the Zippleback disappeared back into the fog again.

"Man, this Dragon is so dumb and cowardly. Why will not it show itself and fight like a male of any species." Snotlout complained, not even knowing the Zippleback had chosen him as its next target and he did not even get a chance to know until the Zippleback was right behind and above him. Its shadow fell across Snotlout and he felt its breath blow on him. Gulping in fear, he looked up and gasped when he saw the Zippleback looming over him. Regaining control over himself, Snotlout attempted to swing his mace but like with Fishlegs, one head caught the weapon in its jaws, ignoring the spikes and tossed it aside. Snotlout had only a split second to realize he was defenceless before the other head sent him flying with a well-aimed head-butt to the gut. Snotlout screamed as he flew but he only held onto consciousness for a few seconds before he hit a boulder and slid down it to the ground, unconscious. "Two down, eight to go." The Zippleback thought to himself, grinning as he snuck off in search of another victim or two.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut had quickly grown bored and sick of waiting for the Zippleback to make an appearance where they could attack it and so in typical Ruffnut and Tuffnut fashion, they began complaining which then turned into an argument and then into a fight. "I am bored. This stupid Zippleback has not shown up in like forever." Ruffnut muttered. "Yeah. Do you think that the Zippleback could have just...I do not know...snuck away?" Tuffnut inquired, displaying a rather thoughtful side to himself that would have left nearly everyone surprised if they had witnessed it. "And left us waiting here it to attack us but it will not. I hate that Dragon." Ruffnut replied. What they did not know was that the Zippleback had not left but was using the fog cover created by its own gas to sneak around and pick them off one by one. It had already done so to Fishlegs and Snotlout but they were too far away and there was too much fog to see or hear anything.

"Perhaps we should go looking for it in case it is still here and waiting to kill us." Ruffnut suggested and that was when Tuffnut's eccentric, pain and death loving attitude returned. "Or how about we go looking for it and make it kill us!" He exclaimed. Ruffnut grinned and slammed spears with her brother, grinning at the thought of the fiery, explosive and quick but painful death they would endure but the Zippleback had already saved them the trouble of going to look for it and had snuck up behind them, waiting for a chance to strike. "Well, well, well, Belch, my dearest brother-head, it seems we have found ourselves two bored twins." The gas head grinned at his other head. "Yes and they seem to love the thought of getting up by us, Barf." Belch replied. "Shall we oblige? I mean, tossing away their weapons and head-butting them was getting a little boring." Barf asked. "Hmm, let me think. Perhaps we should liven it up a bit and try an alternative approach." Belch said thoughtfully.

Eventually, the Zippleback decided on blowing the twins up and so Barf began breathing out a cloud of gas which surrounded Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "Hey, look! Its gas is around us!" Tuffnut cheered. "And that means...RUN!" Ruffnut screamed and grabbing her brother's hand, ran out of the cloud of gas with him just as Belch ignited it with a electrical spark and it exploded. "Did we get them?" Barf asked Belch who saw the twins running away from them. "No, we did not. Do you want to chase them?" He asked. "Yep. Just for some fun." Barf grinned and the Zippleback began chasing the twins who screamed and ran faster when they heard the rapidly incoming two-headed Dragon quickly catching up and they had to keep jumping and running aside whenever Barf and Belch shot fireballs at them just to make it more fun. Making it back to Thuggory, Camicazi, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu by pure luck, their screams, the fireballs and the noises of the rampaging Zippleback drew the attention of their fellow trainees and they all leapt aside just in time.

"Help us!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut screamed at them. "WE are coming!" Hiccup yelled back in reply and threw one of his Ironwood Battle Sticks at the Zippleback, striking one head and knocking it unconscious thanks to his expert aim. Hiccup threw his other Battle Stick at the other head and it too was struck and knocked unconscious, causing the entire Zippleback to collapse motionlessly to the ground, effectively ending that day's Dragon Training Class and earning cheers from the still conscious trainees. Gobber called for a team of Vikings to help him pull the Zippleback back into its cage, woke Fishlegs and Snotlout up, made sure they were okay and needed no medical attention other than ice blocks to their bruises and spoke his usual, customary speech before sending them out of the arena. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu had their usual quick talk with Astrid, Nava and Aniu's families before they mounted Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin and rode back to their home.

"Well, today was really something, was it not?" Nava commented. "Yeah, that Zippleback certainly kept us on our toes." Astrid replied. "Do not forget it knocked Fishlegs and Snotlout out. I do not think that has happened to any of us in Dragon Training before." Aniu said. "Last Tyr'sday was the Terrible Terrors who of which our second Soul-Dragons are a part of so we will be seeing them again tomorrow." Hiccup remembered. By that time, they had arrived at the door built into the Great Hall's cliff leading into their inter-dimensional Home. They dismounted, opened it and went inside, holding up their Children of Sunheela Pendants in preparation to teleport. "Three...two...one...The Cove." They said and disappeared, reappearing back in the Cove where Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Speedy, Selena, Hevira, Strongbite, Apollo, Lyanna, Olympia, Simba, Electra, Skywalker, Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri, Rexter, Firesong and Breezius were waiting for them.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu hugged their Soul-Dragons first then their Soul-Siblings and greeting the rest before they walked back to the camp, chatting along the way. The Cove Campers were already waiting for them and gathered around the campfire for lunch which everyone ate before Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu began telling them everything that had happened during Dragon Training with the Zippleback. Their audience when they described their fellow classmate's bickering and banter and when Fishlegs and Snotlout were knocked out by the Zippleback who then proceeded to chase Ruffnut and Tuffnut until Hiccup knocked him out with his Ironwood Battle Sticks. He also said he regretted he could not make sure he had not hurt the Zippleback but he knew he would not have gotten the chance. Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing assured him he did the right thing by saving the lives of his fellow trainees and knocking out the Zippleback.

With lunch and story-telling out of the way, it was time for Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Triton and Serenity to officially ride Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Valora and Grazer for the first time with their Children of Sunheela saddles and so with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's help, mounted their Familiars and strapped and buckled themselves to the saddles, each of them shifting and adjusting their positions and trying to get used to the feeling of wearing or riding on saddles because they had not ever worn or rode on one before. The four Soul-Mates mounted their own Familiars and waited for Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing to give the signal for them to ride with the newest Bonded pairs of Familiars at the lead. Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Calum, Olive, Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina flew above them. When their Masters nodded their heads, the procession of Familiar Riders began moving in lines of two Familiars with a Rider on their backs.

Umakyo on Lyanna and Ashara on Simba went first, followed by Katara on Diego and Bengal on Shira, Triton on Valora and Serenity on Grazer, Hiccup on Sprinter and Astrid on Willow, Nava on Edme and Aniu on Merlin. The two Lions with their Togruta Riders, the two Tigers with their Cathar Riders, the two Elk with their Elf-Fae Riders, the two Reindeer with their Human Riders and the two Dire Wolves with their Elf-Fae Riders began by walking around the camp in circles that grew bigger and bigger with every rotation they made until they were riding around the outskirts of it, Their Bird Familiars followed them in the air. The Cove Campers watched them happily in excitement, especially Laylahlu, Speedy, Selena, Ares, Hevira, Strongbite, Jazuka, Carina, Jasper, Teemor, Harris, Roxanne, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri, Rexter, Katrian, Tigress, Eliot, Elias, Travis, Serena, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Firesong and Breezius, their fellow Children of Sunheela.

When they reached the ring of trees surrounding their camp, the Familiars and their Riders glanced at each other in excitement, nodded and began walking/ riding into the forest where they began speeding up, eager to get to the meadow where Hiccup and Sprinter, Astrid and Willow, Nava and Edme, Aniu and Merlin had run around in during their first official rides with each other. Within minutes, they had entered the meadow and the new Children of Sunheela gasped and wowed in awe at its majestic and radiant beauty. In only a matter of minutes, all of them were running joyfully and freely around the meadow, laughing and whooping, hair, lekku, feathers and fur streaming out behind them as they enjoyed their freedom and fun, playing games of tag and seeing who could run, jump, leap and swerve in different patterns all over the grass and any obstacle courses in their way. They rode and ran for hours in the meadow until they decided they wanted to run and race through the forest.

Glancing at each other and realizing they all wanted the same thing, the Familiars and their Riders nodded again and turned towards the forest, racing into the trees and wounding their way around them and shrubs and bushes, jumping and leaping over fallen logs and even swimming through brooks and streams, scaring birds, fish and other such wildlife and sending them running away for their lives, safety and shelter. Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Valora and Grzer's saddles worked perfectly and were the best saddles they could ever wish for. They spent the rest of the day testing them by running, riding and swimming around until they could not imagine not wearing or riding without them. Thirstiness led to them stopping at brooks and streams for refreshing drinks of cool, clear and pure water. In fact, riding their Familiars made Umakyo, Ashara, Katara and Bengal unable to wait and impatiently excited for learning how to shape-shift into their Bird and Mammal Forms.

Imagine their happiness, excitement, joy and slight nervousness when they realized that they would gain their Bird and Mammal Forms the day after tomorrow once Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity had ridden Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren. "By the Force, I wish Laylahlu and Ares were here with us so they could enjoy this moment!" Ashara exclaimed. "Do not forget Jazuka and Teemor. It is unfortunate those four do not have ride-able Familiars." Umakyo replied. After hours of fun, the setting sun, rising moon and darkening made them return to the camp where the Cove Campers were waiting for them. A hearty, mighty and exuberant cheer rose up from them when the Mammal Familiars and their Riders walked or rode back into the camp. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu dismounted first and helped Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Triton and Serenity release themselves from their saddles and get off their Riding Familiars.

Dinner was already cooking and they ate and drank enough for a feast which was a lot of food considering how many big Dragons there were but everyone got enough so that their bullies were full and they could not eat another bite when they went to bed. Lilith, Darkfang, Plasma, Raven, Crowden, Ebony, Aleron, Magnus, Spike, Sera, Winter, Coldscale, Summer, Hotscale, Spark and Bolt had hunted, killed and prepared more prey than they usually would that day and the results were well worth it. To celebrate, Ashara played another song on her Music Device. "This one is called Touch the Sky and I thought it would suit this day perfectly." She said and pressed play.

The song began with what sounded like a lyre being played and other instruments joined the chorus until a woman's high voice began singing:

When the cold wind is a'calling  
And the sky is clear and bright  
Misty mountains sing and beckon  
Lead me out into the light

I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky  
(Na na na na  
Na na na na  
La na na na  
Na na na)

(La na na na  
La na na na  
La na na na  
Na na na)

Where dark roots hide secrets  
And mountains are fierce and bold  
Deep waters hold reflections  
Of times lost long ago

I will read every story  
Take hold of my own dream  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy  
And proud…

I will read every story  
Take hold of my own dream  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy  
And proud as an eagle's scream

I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky  
(Na na na na  
Na na na na  
La na na na  
Na na na)

And touch the sky

Chase the wind  
Chase the wind

Touch the sky


	12. Terrible Terrors, Flying and Thunderdrum

After the song ended, the Cove Campers went to bed. Once again, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Triton and Serenity slept curled up to their Familiars just as they had the night before. Laylahlu, Ares, Jazuka and Teemor also cuddled up to their next morning, the sun rose and the Cove Campers ate breakfast, eagerly looking forward to when Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu would return from Dragon Training so that Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity would ride Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren for the first time. "Riding our Familiars yesterday afternoon was even better than I thought it would be." Ashara said, scratching behind Simba's ears as the massive Lion lay down beside her. "I agree. It was wonderful and now Lyanna and I are closer than ever because of it." Umakyo said and the Lioness nuzzled him. "I must admit, riding on the back of Diego as we ran through the meadow made me so...free and it was uplifting too." Katara admitted.

Bengal, Triton and Serenity had nothing to say even though they had greatly enjoyed and loved riding Shira, Valora and Grazer and they could not wait to do it again. Perhaps when Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were at Dragon Training? They could ask Umakyo, Ashara and Katara if they wanted to do it again and even ask Laylahlu, Ares, Jazuka and Teemor if they wanted to join them. Soon, the time came for Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu to leave and so they gathered their Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Purified Phoenix Tears and saddled Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin before hugging Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara goodbye while Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave hugged Electra, Siren, Umbra and Skywalker goodbye. "Do not worry, Laylahlu, we will be careful and when we get back, that is when you and Electra will have your first flight together." Hiccup told Laylahlu upon seeing the worried and impatient expression on the female Twilek's face and they way her lekku were violently twitching.

"You better be, Hiccup and you better be back here as soon as possible or otherwise Speedy, Selena, Electra and I will be...not very happy." Laylahlu growled but the playful expression on her face told him she was just pretending to threaten him. Even Speedy's clicks, Selena's hisses and Electra's growls were playful. Hiccup smiled, kissed her on the cheek goodbye and rejoined his Soul-Mates who had already said goodbye to their Soul-Siblings. Together, they mounted their Riding Familiars and rode out of the camp to their teleportation point where they teleported back to their Home. From there they rode to the arena where Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were waiting. That time, Gobber did lead them into the forest but in a different direction from the Rocky Stone Arena where they had faced the Gronckle and the Forest Arena where they had faced Arrow the Deadly Nadder and the Zippleback.

Instead, the arena they were led into was almost an exact replica of Berk Village except for the lack of actual, real life people, animals and food. It was such a convincing imitation that the trainees very nearly thought they were in the actual Berk Village instead of in the forest in a Dragon Training Arena. Remembering they had faced the Terrible Terrors exactly one week ago, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu knew they would be the Dragon, or should they say the Dragons they would face that day and sure enough, Gobber did not disappoint when he opened the cage and the same ten Terrible Terrors flew out of it. Instead of simply scuttling out and staring at the trainees, they flew out of the cage and around the trainees who scrambled and struggled to keep them in their sights and prepare for any inevitable incoming attacks but the ten Terrible Terrors were fast, especially the emerald green male with silver under-scales and eyes, black horns and claws and reddish-brown wing membranes and spinal crests which Hiccup knew was his second Soul-Dragon.

He also possessed very good and heightened reflexes and stamina and those, along with his enhanced speed and heightened eyesight set him apart from the other Terrible Terrors. The sapphire blue female with golden eyes and under-scales, golden-blonde wing membranes and spinal crests displayed strength, durability, endurance and a sense of smell just like Astrid's. The female with silver scales, sapphire blue eyes and spinal crests and silver-blonde wing membranes and under-scales seemed to share Nava's heightened intelligence, sense of intuition and memory. Those traits seemed to give her a leadership role among the other nine who often followed her lead and sought her advice. The male with golden scales, emerald green eyes and spinal crests and golden-brown wing membranes and under-scales was the most agile, flexible and balanced of them all with a heightened sense of hearing to match. It was astonishing how similar he was to Aniu.

The four of them always stayed close together even as the other six separated in order to take on a different trainee, further proving that they were Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's second Soul-Dragons. Interestingly, each of the other six Terrible Terrors were targeting only one teen and just about ignoring the rest. The purple, pink and white female was focusing on Camicazi, the blue-green, blue and green male on Thuggory, the gray, brown and tan male on Fishlegs, the red and yellow male on Snotlout, the orange and yellow female on Ruffnut and the yellow and orange female on Tuffnut. Seeing that brought hope to Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, hope that their fellow classmates would be among the first to accept Dragons as allies and friends. Indeed, out of all the other Dragons they had faced in the arena, the female Gronckle and Fishlegs and the male Hideous Zippleback and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut appeared to be the best suited for each other.

After several minutes of flying around the trainees and making them nervous in anticipation of upcoming attacks, the ten Terrible Terrors appeared to have thought out a strategy and stopped to hover in a circle around them. Nava's eyes widened as he realized what they were going to do, especially when the ten Terrible Terrors opened their mouths wide and a hissing sound accompanied by a deep intake of breath as bright glows heralded their incoming fire. "Raise your shields and form a wall around us! They are going to bombard us with their fire!" He screamed and he and his fellow trainees stood in a circle, back to back and raised their shields just in the nick of time as the ten Terrible Terrors began shooting jets of fire at them, bombarding the trainees and only their thick, wooden and metal fire-proof shields protected them from any harm. Even just one Terrible Terror's fire jets were very strong, able to pack a punch even through plated metal armour and dent shields if bombarded long enough and they were extremely accurate, able to rival even Night Furies in accuracy.

Obviously much stronger and smarter than they looked, the ten Terrible Terrors aimed their fire jets at the weakest sections of the shield wall but when that did not work after several minutes, the ten Terrible Terrors realized that because the ten Human or Elf-Fae trainees were standing in a singular circle with their backs to each other, they could fly over the shield wall, into the circle and shoot the trainees from behind and so ending their barrage, they gave it a shot and flew upwards over the shield wall, preparing to dive down into the circle and hit them from behind but thanks to his intuition, Nava realized what they were going to do and so warned his fellow trainees. Strapping the shields onto their backs, which Nava and Aniu had slight difficulty with because of their wings, the ten trainees turned around and raised their weapons, preventing the ten Terrible Terrors from getting inside their circle otherwise they would be stabbed, sliced or struck and thus injured or perhaps even killed.

Shrieking in dismay, the ten Terrible Terrors stopped, hovered and tried to figure out another way to defeat them, eventually they decided on luring each trainee away from their comrades by shooting at their shields from behind and forcing them to turn in their direction and provoke them into giving chase by flying at them and away again so the trainee would try to hit them with their weapons but fail so they would try again by following them as the Terrible Terrors led them further away from their comrades. That time even though Nava knew what they were trying to do, he could not think of a way to prevent them from succeeding so he watched helplessly as Snotlout, then Ruffnut and Tuffnut, then Camicazi, then Thuggory, then Fishlegs were led away from each other and separated as the six Terrible Terrors flew around them, trying to disarm them of their weapons and shields which were getting more and more dented with each jet of fire they shot.

Soon, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were the only ones left in that circle and that was when Nava came up with an idea. "Everyone, bang your weapons on your shields and do not stop until I say so!" He yelled. Deciding that Nava's plan was their best shot, seeing as it was the only one they had, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut began banging their metal weapons on the rims of their shields, creating a deafening, ear-splitting, clanging ruckus that echoed in their ears and distorted their senses. The ten Terrible Terrors shrieked in dismay and fell to the ground, their paws and wings over their ears in a vain attempt to block out the horrible noise. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu stopped their clanging long enough for Aniu to use her Air Magic to blow all of the little Dragons into a pile so her Soul-Mates could grab a big-enough net and throw it over all of them, trapping the ten Terrible Terrors and ending the class, much to the sheer relief of their fellow trainees and Gobber who whooped and cheered.

When they were dismissed, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu ran out of the arena to Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin and mounted their Familiars before riding through the forest back to their Home. "Yikes, those Terrible Terrors certainly were not messing around today." Aniu commented. "They must have realized we are not that easy to defeat." Nava agreed. "Yeah, last week they were playing with us. Today, they were actually trying to defeat us." Astrid said. "Okay, so for the past two weeks of Dragon Training, we have fought the Gronckle, Arrow, the Hideous Zippleback and the Terrible Terrors. Tomorrow must be the Thunderdrum again." Nava ticked off his fingers. They made it back to their Home, dismounted, opened the door, went inside, closed it, cleaned up and then teleported back to the Cove where as usual, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Electra, Skywalker and the rest of the Children of Sunheela were waiting for them.

They exchanged their usual, customary hugs and greetings, even more excited than usual because Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker, Triton and Umbra and Serenity and Siren were going to have their first flights together that afternoon. The female Skrill, male Stormcutter, male Shadow Raider and female Aurora Singer were already saddled, impatient and eager to get started, so much so they could barely sit still while Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu regaled the Cove of their Dragon Training Class with the ten Terrible Terrors after all of them ate lunch. With all of that done and out of the way, it was time to begin the most important event of the day, one that everyone especially the Soul-Bonded Dragons and their Riders had been looking forward to the most and one that would mark a very special and important rite of passage for all Dragon Riders, the first flight together. IT was agreed that Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, having already completed their first flights together, would accompany Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren on their first flights together.

And so as the Cove Campers gathered around to watch with Lasera, Rexter, Travis, Serena, Speedy, Selena, Olympia, Simba, Calum, Valora, Olive, Grazer, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin, Firesong and Breezius at the very front with Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Teemor, Rebellion, Luxiri, Katrian, Tigress, Eliot, Elias, Hevira, Strongbite, Apollo, Lyanna, Freedom, Diego, Safety, Shira, Carina, Jasper, Harris and Roxanne, they began. Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren assembled in front of Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing with Hiccup and Toothless, Aniu and Heatwave, Nava and Icicle, Astrid and Stormfly behind them. Their Masters wasted no time beginning with nearly the same speech they had given just before Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave's first flights together, except they omitted the saddle part seeing as Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity had already saddled Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren.

"Today marks a special occasion and rite of passage of four young Soul-Bonded Dragons and their Riders." Elenia began. "This afternoon, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity will mount Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren and ride on their backs for the first time as they fly high into the sky." Lunastar intoned. "This ceremony was usually overseen by an elder, more experienced Soul-Dragon/ Rider pair who had trained, mentored, supervised and knew the new Soul-Dragon/ Rider (s) personally, usually who the apprentice Dragon and Rider were mentored to as their Masters." Stormhoof told them. "But since there are none around who know of us, we shall oversee as we have known you eight since you first met your Soul-Dragon/ Rider. It is truly a great honour and privilege to oversee such an event. Now let us begin..." Antlerwing said. "The first flight between Dragon and Rider is one of the most, pivotal and special rites of passage. After you fly together for the first time, you will be officially recognized as a Dragon and his/ her Rider. May the blessings of your gods and Draco be with you." Elenia said.

"Dragons are beings of magic, the elements, the sky, the earth and the sea. They are known for their strong, powerful and mystical connection to Nature and Magic. Today, you four will experience what it is like to fly on your Soul-Dragon's backs as one soul, one mind and one heart in two bodies." Lunastar said. "Soul-Riders Laylahlu Secura, Ashara Tano, Triton Trinian'sson and Serenity Angela'sdaughter please mount Electra the Skrill, Skywalker the Stormcutter, Umbra the Shadow Raider and Siren the Aurora Singer."Stormhoof announced.

Nearly overwhelmed by excitement and nerves and each Dragon and Rider taking deep breaths, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren lowered themselves to the ground to make climbing on easier and Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity, instinctively knowing how and where to climb on and sit, mounted the Skrill, Stormcutter, Shadow Raider and Aurora Singer. The female Twilek and Togruta's lekku were twitching and spasming violently in excitement and nervousness, Laylahlu's much more so than Ashara's because of their length and flexibility. Each Soul-Rider sat between the back, neck and shoulders where the saddles were on their Soul-Dragons' backs. Because of Skywalker's size and the thickness of his neck, Ashara was unable to straddle him and so when she made his saddle, she had to make it more chair-like, allowing her to sit comfortably, safely and securely on the Stormcutter's back and not slide or fall off whenever the very agile Dragon flipped, rolled or performed any other such complicated aerial manoeuvres.

Of course, safety straps, thongs and loops had been included in the making of their saddles and when properly buckled, tightened and secured, would prevent them from sliding, slipping or falling off. Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity made sure they were properly strapped in and they and Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren shifted to get comfortable and used to the feel of mounting a Dragon if they were the Rider or being mounted by a Humanoid if they were the Dragon. Behind them, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu mounted Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave, eagerly looking forward to their second flight together and lamenting the fact they did not get to do it more often but alas, there was so much to be done and so little time they simply could not afford free time to fly to their heart's content unless they were learning something new or training. "Now, Soul-Dragons, spread your wings and fly. Soul-Riders, hold on and grip with your knees and hands." The Griffin, Alicorn, Hippogriff and Peryton announced.

Glancing at each other and nodding and smiling reassuringly, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity leaned in close to their dragons' backs, gripping their sides with their knees and holding on to a spinal crest or spike with their hands, both Elf-Faes folding their wings in close and securely to their backs so they would not get in the way or be hinder-some. "Do you want to see how a Skrill flies, my dearest Soul-Rider?" Electra asked Laylahlu, a wide grin spreading across her scaly face. "Oh, most definitely. Your scales are already gathering electricity." Laylahlu replied. Skywalker, Umbra and Siren had also asked their Soul-Riders the same question, asking them if they wanted to know how a Stormcutter, Shadow Raider or an Aurora Singer flew and their Soul-Rider's answers were the same despite the difference of words: yes. As one, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren raised their wings and with powerful down thrusts, lifted into the air, flying higher with every beat of their wings as Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity held on, adrenaline pulsing through their veins with every beat of their dragons' wings.

Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave followed and in only a few dozen or so wing-beats and minutes, the eight Dragons and their Soul-Riders were hovering over a dozen feet above the ground. They began by flying over the trees to the edge of the Cove and flying around it until they had completed several laps of the circumference of the valley in the earth before flying across it to the other side and then simply flying in whichever direction they chose until they had flown all over the Cove. As Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren flew, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity focused on their movements, wing-beats, speeds, the tightening of their muscles, their breathing and their heart beats. It was obvious to Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity just how much Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren loved flying, relishing in the freedom and joy it gave them. Despite having been flying for only a few minutes, Laylahlu and Ashara were beginning to love and enjoy and relish in flying on Dragon-back. Both of them agreed it was much better than flying in a star-ship, star-fighter or speeder. Triton and Serenity, on the other hand, had spent years flying with their own wings but even they relished in the companionship flying on their Soul-Dragon's backs brought them.

Feeling Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren's minds tugging at theirs, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity opened their minds and let them intermingle so they could share each other's thoughts, feelings and memories. Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave also connected their minds and when Hiccup and Aniu tugged at Laylahlu and Ashara's minds, their Soul-Siblings connected their minds with theirs as well. It was a surreal experience in Laylahlu and Ashara's opinions as their minds connected to Electra and Skywalker's. They could hear their thoughts, sense their feelings and view their memories. Both the Skrill and Stormcutter Dragon's minds were so vast, complex, intricate and alien. It was as if they were flying in a vast ocean of thoughts, feelings, memories, emotions and instincts. Through Electra and Skywalker's minds, Laylahlu and Ashara learned more about their Soul-Dragon's personalities and what made them who and what they were.

Both the female Twilek and the female Togruta knew the female Skrill and male Stormcutter were also in their minds and learning everything they could about their Soul-Riders. Normally, anyone would feel scared, terrified, angry or even violated knowing someone else was in their mind but with Electra and Skywalker in their minds, Laylahlu and Ashara felt even more connected to their Soul-Dragons as did Electra and Skywalker to their Soul-Riders and they were each awed and humbled. Laylahlu and Ashara had spent their lives using telepathy ever since they learned how to do it and had used that and their connection to the Force to read their minds of other beings but neither of them ever imagined their Soul-Dragon's species could be so smart, resourceful, complex and fascinating. In that moment, they swore they would learn everything they could about the other species. Being mind-merged with each other brought forth and magnified feelings of safety, security, peace, calm and togetherness.

Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren roared in joy as they felt their Soul-Riders' emotions and their roars were echoed by Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity's cries then the four Dragons tilted and rolled completely around. Their Soul-Riders yelped as the world spun in a dizzying circle and vertigo clutched them in its grasp. Despite how often Triton and Serenity barrel rolled in mid air while flying with their own wings, vertigo still made its presence known on the backs of their dragons even after they had gotten used to it by themselves. Laylahlu and Ashara were less fortunate and struggled to regain hold of their dragons. "Do not do that! I thought I was going to fall off!" Ashara yelled. "Hey! A little warning next time, please! My reflexes are not up to speed yet." Laylahlu said. "You must become used to it as that is a manoeuvre dragons and Elf-Faes do every time they fly." Skywalker said. "We will not be able to give a warning every time we are about to barrel roll so you must know by reading our thoughts, feeling our body movements including the tightening of our muscles and sensing what and when we are about to do." Electra added.

"Let us get higher up into the sky! There are some things I want to do and show Ashara!" Skywalker roared and the Skrill, Shadow Raider and Aurora Singer followed the Stormcutter up higher into the sky, clearing the top of the Cove's walls and they were soon in the sky, climbing higher rapidly. At the peak of their climb, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren stopped, hovered and glanced back at Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity who were rather breathless and flushed from their skywards trip. "WE are going to dive down. You might want to hold onto me. It might be scary at first but it is fun and thrilling and you will get used to it and even enjoy it. Are you ready?" The four Dragons told their Soul-Riders who nodded, gave their consent and did as they were told. Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren waited until Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity gave them the 'go' signal and then they tilted face down and dove, plummeting to the ground and mostly folding their wings in.

Their Soul-Riders leaned in close in close to them and held on tightly as he ground rapidly rose up to meet them. They were afraid but already trusted their Soul-Dragons to pull out of the dive in time and never crash. Laylahlu's lekku billowed out behind or rather above her head, both of the twin sapphire blue and violet stripes sensitive, flexible tentacles waving and writhing in the wind. Ashara's left and right lekku were pinned against her chest and shoulders while her rear lekku was lifted above her head, nearly level with her montrals. Triton and Serenity's black and white hair was streaming out from their heads around their horns and their wings were folded tightly against their backs and held in place by strength and willpower. Within seconds, the ground was only a couple of dozen feet away and just as Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity were about to panic, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren thrust their wings open and pulled out of the dive before rising up high, levelling out and flying again.

Out of all of them, Electra fell the fastest at electrifying speeds, electricity crackling and sparking along her scales and leaving a trail behind her. However, Skywalker's greater weight and size made him fall almost nearly just as fast. A stream of shadows trailed Umbra's tail when he dived and when Siren dived, she looked like a shooting star of many colours. Giving their Soul-Riders a break and chance to catch their breaths and relax, the Skrill, Stormcutter, Shadow Raider and Aurora Singer glided leisurely around for a few minutes until the female Twilek, Togruta and the two Elf-Faes were ready and raring for another aerial manoeuvre. Fortunately for them, their Soul-Dragons were all too eager to show them what else they had got and what they could do. The problem was thinking of enough tricks that were both safe enough and they began with simple ones such as barrel rolls, loops, corkscrews, spins, flips, dives, spirals and whatever else they could think of.

At one point, the excitement and joy in Laylahlu grew to the point where she threw her hands up and unleashed a bolt of lightning into the sky, shadows swirling around it, them and everyone else. Electricity and shadows covered Laylahlu's body and danced around her skin, limbs and lekku while her eyes glowed with power. Thunder rumbled in the sky and storm clouds began forming as Laylahlu prepared to do a lightning and shadow show. Wanting to add their own Elements to the mix, Ashara, Triton and Serenity joined in. Ashara shot a ball of fire into the air where it exploded into smaller balls of fire which danced and flew around everyone and she even manipulated the air to blow and breeze around in different shapes, sizes and speeds. Fire flowed down from the tips of her montrals, her lekku, face, neck, back, chest, belly, legs and all the way down to her feet, covering her body entirely and swirling and shifting over it.

Triton, however, because his Elements were Earth and Metal, was limited to only forming an orb of stone, gems, crystals, a ball of earth and different metals, vanishing each one before he moved onto the next. Serenity's Elements were Plants and Aether and she settled for conjuring a vine of thorns, leaves and flowers which flew, streaked, floated and glided all around them. Clouds of pollen exploded in the air until Serenity vanished it all so she could use Aether Magic. Needless to say, her performance wowed and awed everyone. It was not long until Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren wanted to do a few demonstrations of their own, starting with Breath Weapons. Electra went first: she electrified her whole, entire body until electricity covered her scales and lightning shot and jumped off her around her horns and spikes. For the finale, the female Skrill reared back her head, opened her mouth, inhaled and sent a bolt of lightning shooting into the sky where it exploded and thunder boomed.

Skywalker showed them his Breath Weapon by breathing a concentrated jet of swirling, hot fire. Umbra manipulated shadows into pouring out of his mouth and scales and flying around them, eventually covering him entirely and then covering everyone else after telling them not to panic. His Breath Weapon was a jet of silver fire that definitely burned matter but radiated no heat or light, only darkness. Going last, Siren began by opening her mouth and singing siren song which did not affect any of them but sounded like the most beautiful, heavenly, melodious and lyrical music in the galaxy. It brought everyone to tears and it was obvious that the female Aurora Singer was manipulating her siren song so that it affected no one even as her scales shimmered and shifted into every colour in the rainbow in a hypnotizing pattern. A jet of rainbow-coloured fire streamed out her open jaws and illuminated the orange and pink sky. While Umbra the Shadow Raider was a Dragon of Shadows and Darkness, Siren the Aurora Singer was a Dragoness of Music and Light.

Knowing they had some time left to kill before they had to fly back to camp, Triton and Serenity detached themselves from their Soul-Dragons' saddles, stood up on their backs, spread their wings and jumped off Umbra and Siren, plummeting and then flying back up and around them. Umbra, Siren, Laylahlu, Electra, Ashara and Skywalker watched them in awe as both Elf-Faes flew, flipped, spun, barrel-rolled, corkscrewed, soared and dove through the sky, the sunlight reflecting brilliantly off their shiny, soft wings. Serenity was the epitome of grace and radiance as the fading sunlight reflected of her wings, horns and hair. Combined with her natural glow, she looked like an angel while Triton was a fairly good flier himself, it was obvious he preferred to be on the ground. Together, the two Elf-Faes flew until finally the sun set, the moon rose and the sky darkened to black.

Tired, hungry, thirsty and needing to urinate and defecate but joyful all the same, Laylahlu, Electra, Ashara, Skywalker, Triton, Umbra, Serenity and Siren flew back to the camp where Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Nava, Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave had already returned and were waiting for them along with Speedy, Selena, Ares, Hevira, Strongbite, Umakyo, Apollo, Lyanna, Olympia, Simba, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin, Katara, Freedom, Diego, Bengal, Safety, Shira, Jazuka, Carina, Jasper, Teemor, Harris, Roxanne, Calum, Valora, Olive, Grazer and all of the other Cove Campers. They were greeted with whoops, cheers, hugs and pats on the back when they landed and the four Soul-Riders dismounted before they went to clean up as dinner was prepared. They ate a hearty feast and to celebrate with a song as had become their nightly tradition, Ashara chose a song called: 'To the Sky'.

Shipwreck in a sea of faces  
There's a dreamy world up there  
Dear friends in higher places  
Carry me away from here

Travel light, let the sun eclipse you  
'Cause your flight is about to leave  
And there's more to this brave adventure  
Than you'd ever believe

Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high  
So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind  
And take to the sky (you take to the sky)

On the heels of war and wonder  
There's a stormy world up there  
You can't whisper above the thunder  
But you can fly anywhere

Purple burst of paper birds  
This picture paints a thousand words  
So take…

Purple burst of paper birds  
This picture paints a thousand words  
So take a breath of myth and mystery  
And don't look back

Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high  
So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind  
And take to the sky (you take to the sky)

There's a realm above the trees  
Where the lost are finally found  
Touch your feathers to the breeze  
And leave the ground

Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high  
So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind  
And take to the sky  
(You take to the sky)  
(You take to the sky)

That night, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity decided to sleep with Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren cuddled up to them under their wings. "Was our first time flying together good for you today, Ashara?" Skywalker asked as Ashara unrolled her bedroll by his side. "Today was more wonderful and much better than I could possibly have imagined. Thank you, Skywalker." The female Togruta replied, lying down and pulling the blanket over herself, her Soul-Dragon's body heat keeping her warm and cosy. "You are welcome, Ashara. I endeavour to make our next flights together even more amazing and tomorrow is when you, Umakyo, Laylahlu, Ares, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor learn how to shape-shift into your Familiar Forms." The male Stormcutter Dragon told her as Olympia and Simba joined Ashara under his wings against his side. Ashara smiled as Simba lay down on her other side so she was sleeping between a Stormcutter Dragon and a Lion while the Peregrine Falcon chose a warm and comfortable spot by Skywalker's flank. Everyone slept deeply that night.

 

The next morning, everyone was up bright and early, eating breakfast and chatting. They were all very excited for that day's events, especially the Children of Sunheela who eight of whom would be learning how to shape-shift into their Familiar Forms. Of course, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu had to go to Dragon Training but once they got back, that was when the real fun would begin. Soon, it was time for the four Soul-Mates to go and they collected their Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears. As usual, they had slept with their Children of Sunheela Pendants around their necks on their chests. Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin were already saddled and waited as their Familiars said goodbye to their Soul-Dragons, Soul-Siblings and everyone else before they mounted them and rode away to the teleportation point. "So what are we going to do in the meantime while we wait for them to come back?" Laylahlu asked Ashara. "I suppose we could go flying on Electra and Skywalker again and maybe invite Umakyo and Ares to fly with us. After all, we did ride on Simba yesterday." She replied.

 

The arena Gobber led Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to was not in the forest but instead within a cove leading into the ocean. An underwater arena formed out of stone walls and a chain web ceiling was built into it, obviously meant to hold Tidal Class Dragons and prevent them from escaping. There was a gate nig enough to allow longships to sail into it and cage doors that held the Dragons. The entire arena was half-filled with water from the sea and there were make-shift sea stacks sprouting out of it. A longship big enough to fit and hold all of them and allow enough room to move around on was anchored outside the gate and Gobber led the ten trainees onto it, raised the gate and set sail into the arena. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu knew for sure they were going to fight the Thunderdrum in its natural habitat and there were miniature, portable catapults set up on the longship with piles and caches of weapons and shields.

Hiccup noticed Aniu was looking rather sick and nervous as they got onto the ship, her face greenish and wings twitching weakly. "Are you all right, Aniu?" He asked gently, drawing Astrid and Nava's attention. "I am fine. I just get seasick whenever I am on a boat or ship probably because I am a Fire and Air Elemental with an affinity for flying. Kind of weird when your first Soul-Mate is a Water and Ice Elemental with an affinity for swimming and sailing." She replied. Nava, Astrid and Hiccup put their hands on Aniu's back and shoulders as a gesture of support and she smiled. "Today's lesson is going to be quite turbulent but this should help you with the worst of it." Nava said and cast a spell on Aniu. Colour returned to her face, her cheeks looked less flushed, her wings stopped twitching and she straightened, looking stronger and healthier. "Do not worry, Aniu, we will be here with you to the very end and do not forget your Phoenix Tears." Astrid said, making Aniu remember the Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears that she and her Soul-Mates had on their belts.

"Thank you, Nava, Astrid and Hiccup. I love you all truly and equally." Aniu said and kissed her Soul-Mates in that order on their cheeks. They smiled and hugged her as one. Around them, their teacher and fellow classmates had varying reactions. Gobber smiled happily and wistfully, wiping away a tear on his cheek as he remembered Stoick and Valka and the love they shared for each other, Camicazi was grinning as she thought 'well, it is about damn time', Thuggory felt like whooping, cheering, pumping his fist into the air and giving them a hug, Fishlegs was gushing and cooing over how sweet and cute they were together, wiping away tears from his misty eyes, Snotlout was thinking to himself that Astrid and perhaps even Aniu could have done better than Hiccup and Nava, being the unmanly Viking and the unmanly bookworm they were but he was smiling nonetheless and Ruffnut and Tuffnut were thinking up ways how to congratulate the four Soul-Mates and then prank and tease them.

Gobber sailed the longship through the open gate and into the oceanic arena where he told his trainees to get away and then gave the order to the Vikings at the cages to release the Thunderdrum which they did and the cage door sprang open but Thunderdrum did not appear. "Where is it? Why is it not showing itself?" Snotlout wondered. "I think it is swimming towards us underwater for a sneak attack." Thuggory said. "Now that is one smart Dragon! Gods, I hate smart Dragons!" Ruffnut muttered. "Hey, Ruff, do you think we could use you as a Human shield?" Tuffnut suggested. As Ruffnut formulated a reply, Hiccup looked overboard and saw something big speeding towards them underwater. "Thuggory, you are right! Everyone, brace yourselves!" he yelled. Everyone ran to the middle of the ship and held onto something tightly as the Thunderdrum rammed straight into the hull with such speed and strength that the entire longship was knocked sideways and nearly tipped over.

Fortunately, the longship was made of such strong wood that the Thunderdrum's ramming attack only dented and cracked it. Wondering if the sea Dragon was going to do the same thing again, everyone stayed put, hoping and praying the ship would survive the assault and stay intact. Minutes passed in tense, fearful silence as the Thunderdrum swam away from the ship and rammed it on the other side, repeating its actions twice more, once on each side. The longship groaned and creaked and sagged but Viking ships were built to be tough, sturdy and hardy. Everyone on board, especially Aniu, was feeling quite sick and nauseous from the ship being rammed back and forth four times and they all waited for a fifth ram but the Thunderdrum had grown bored of that attack and settled for swimming around the longship, searching for a weak spot where his next strike would weaken and cripple the ship even further. He knew from other sea Dragons and from personal experience that during battle against seafaring Vikings that the ships had to be stripped of their defences and sunken before he could go after the Vikings on board.

"Time to attack the deck, then." He thought to himself and choosing his target, shot out of the water, hovered above the longship, filled his massive lungs with air causing his body to swell and unleashed a powerful sonic blast, barely giving the Vikings on board time to react. He stumbled in shock when he saw two of the younglings had wings and horns marking them as Elf-Faes. "Elf-Faes! What are they doing here? Have they decided to become our enemies or are they helping us?" The Thunderdrum was not given much time to think it through before one of the Vikings fired a boulder at him from one of the surviving catapults. Cursing himself for getting distracted, the Thunderdrum dove back underwater and decided to learn as much as he could to determine the two Elf-Faes' allegiance(s). He had not really noticed them the last time because he was so preoccupied and focused on attacking the other trainees.

Knowing attempting to get close enough to the longship to land on the deck and attack the Vikings and Elf-Faes directly would be too dangerous unless he got rid of the catapults, the Thunderdrum, who name was Thornado opted for the hit and fly sneak attacks so he swam around the ships to where he knew a catapult, shot out of the water, hovered and fired a sonic blast at a catapult, destroying it and sending the Human/oids closest to it flying. Thornado was back underwater before the Vikings and Elf-Faes had a chance to reorient themselves. "He is going for the catapults! Protect them!" Nava yelled and knowing Nava was right, the trainees scrambled to the nearest catapult, rolled another boulder into the spoon and prepared to fire. Thanks to Nava's warning, the trainees were ready for another catapult-destroying attack and thus when the Thunderdrum attempted to repeat his earlier attack, he was shocked to see a boulder flying right at him.

Gathering his wits, Thornado dodged out of the way just in the nick of time and the boulder flew right past him, landing in the water with a large and loud splash. Sighing in relief, Thornado was barley given a second to celebrate his good fortune before more boulders were flying at him. "Oh, come on! For the fucking love of Draco!" He roared in frustration and succeeded in shooting about three boulders out of the air but the rest forced him to dodge by flying higher out of range of the catapult fire. "Hold your fire! He is out of range!" Hiccup shouted and the catapult fire stopped. "What do you think he is going to do now, Hic? Nava?" Thuggory yelled. Hiccup and Nava were silent as they watched the Thunderdrum who was watching them before he looked upwards above the ship. His eyes widened and he flew in that direction. "He is going to attack from above! Shield walls above our heads!" Both Soul-Mate boys yelled and ran back towards their fellow trainees who huddled together and held their shields above their heads, forming a wall.

Sure enough, the Thunderdrum stopped the longship and sonic blasted them but the ceiling of shields held up against the sustained assault. A Thunderdrum Dragon was capable of controlling the power and strength of their sonic blasts as well as how long each one was so the Thunderdrum subjected them to a prolonged stream. It was only by holding each other up that Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were able to withstand the attack but being out in the water on a longship getting attacked by a sea Dragon was getting a bit too much for Aniu as her nausea and seasickness worsened despite the spell that Nava had cast on her. In only a matter of seconds, she was sweating, feeling dizzy and tired, her skin was greenish and flushed, mouth salivating excessively, head aching, wings twitching weakly and otherwise growing weaker by the second.

Nava, Astrid and Hiccup were looking at her in concern, obviously sensing her sickness through their Soul-Mate Bond even as they held up their shields against the sonic blast barrage. Aniu tried her very best to keep her shield but her legs gave out under her, sending Aniu falling to the ground and leaving a hole in the shield wall. Fortunately, the Thunderdrum had stopped sonic blasting them because Astrid had taken advantage of the Thunderdrum stopping to breathe and threw one of her Ironwood Battle Sticks at him. Her aim was true and the Thunderdrum cried out in pain before diving back into the water. Nava, Astrid and Hiccup knelt down around Aniu who was on her hands and knees as the others surrounded them, watching the four Soul-Mates in concern and keeping an eye out for the Thunderdrum. "Ni, just relax and breathe, in and out. It will be fine, I promise." Nava said as he, Astrid and Hiccup rubbed Aniu's back and wings to soothe and calm her.

Aniu nodded and gagged as vomit and bile forced its way up from her belly and into her throat. Her body surged and she opened her mouth and retched, sending a stream of undigested food and stomach acid flying out of her mouth and onto the wooden deck, drawing groans of disgust from everyone else, including her Soul-Mates. A second, then a third then a fourth stream of vomit and bile made its way out of her mouth and Aniu gagged a few more times until no more puke came out. She remained in that position, gasping, shuddering and trembling as tears slipped out of her eyes and she waited for the nausea to subside. "Here, drink some water and have some Phoenix Tears. They will make you feel better." Nava told her gently, conjuring a ball of fresh, pure, clean water in his hands and holding it up to Aniu's lips for her to drink which she did until she had had enough water to wash out her mouth and settle her stomach until her sweating and trembling subsided.

Hiccup unclipped Aniu's Diamond Vial of Purified Phoenix Tears from her belt, opened it and held it out for Aniu to grab which she did and raised to her lips, pouring some of magical and powerful healing liquid down her throat. It occurred to her and her Soul-Mates that it was the first time any of them had ever drank their Phoenix Tears to cure an ailment or injury and Aniu gasped and shuddered as the Phoenix Tears spread throughout her body, eliminating any sensation or trace of sickness and soothing her body and innards. It took only a minute for the Phoenix Tears to do their work and Aniu was soon back to full strength and health, much to the awe and wonder of her Soul-Mates and fellow classmates. She stood up and grabbed her Shield and had trouble deciding between a Star-Steel Dagger or an Ironwood Battle Stick but ultimately went for the latter. "Well, what are we standing around here for? It is time to finish this!" She declared and everyone cheered.

Hearing the noise, the Thunderdrum swam back to the longship and prepared to attack again, that time going for the underside but the ten trainees were ready and had anticipated that so when the Thunderdrum flew up out of the water hovered beside the ship, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut threw a large net at him and Thornado roared as he was tangled and rendered incapable of moving or doing anything. He fell back into the water but the net was anchored to the ship by a length of chain, allowing the Vikings and Elf-Faes onboard to drag him back to his cage and lock him in. The trainees cheered and congratulated each other when the cage door slammed shut and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu hid their guilt under masks of relief and joy as they sailed back to the dock where they had embarked and disembarked, glad to be back on dry land again. Mounting Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin had been watching with Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina in the bleachers, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu rode back to their Home and from there, teleported back to the Cove.


	13. Mammal/ Reptile Form Training

Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Firesong and Breezius met them in the teleportation point when Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin reappeared in the Cove. They greeted each other with hugs and the four Dragons and two Phoenixes told them that Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Teemor, Triton and Serenity were out flying with Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren and they should be back in the camp by then. "Well, let us not keep them waiting." Hiccup said as he mounted Sprinter and Astrid, Nava and Aniu did the same with Willow, Edme and Merlin. "My thoughts exactly, we should get going." Toothless said led them into the camp where the Cove Campers were waiting with Laylahlu, Speedy, Selena, Ares, Hevira, Strongbite, Umakyo, Apollo, Lyanna, Ashara, Olympia and Simba, the beings of the day who were waiting impatiently and their excitement spiked when they saw them.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu approached their Soul-Siblings first while their Familiars approached their Familiars and embraced them. "You excited about gaining your Familiar Forms and learning how to shape-shift into them?" Nava asked as he and Umakyo embraced, careful not to bump their horns or montrals on each other. "Yep, definitely although I am a bit nervous too. I never shape-shifted into anything before so this is an entirely whole new experience for me." Umkayo replied. "Do not worry, you will be fine. You will still be the same old you but just in a different body with different abilities." Nava told him, patting the male Togruta on the shoulder behind one lek. Umakyo grinned, showing his sharp teeth and returned the gesture. "Your Familiar is going to have the same Forms as you and Lyanna? Looking forward to it?" Alvis asked Apollo. "Hmm, it will be most interesting to see Umakyo as a Snowy Owl like me. I just wonder what colour his feathers will be because he has red skin in his Togruta Form?" Apollo replied.

"Maybe they will be red, blue and white but it does not really matter to me." Alvis said and both the male Golden Eagle and the male Snowy Owl laughed. "I wonder what Umakyo will look like in his Lion Form? I bet he will such a magnificent mane and he is already a good hunter." Lyanna said. "Careful there, Lya. It sounds like you have a crush on your Familiar even though he has not gotten his Lion Form yet." Edme joked and both the Lioness and the Dire she-Wolf laughed. "Do you think he will have red fur, white underside and a blue mane?" Lyanna asked and Edme shrugged.

"So did it feel shape-shifting for the first time? Was there any pain, discomfort or fear?" Ares asked. "Well, I was a bit scared at first and the shape-shifting was a foreign but not uncomfortable sensation. Sure, it was rather weird feeling your body transform and your senses change but it happened in only a couple of seconds but by the time I shape-shifted, it was all worth it." Astrid told him. "Can you imagine me as a Black Mamba Snake and a Snowy Owl?" Ares asked her. "Hmm...I think you and I will get used to it quite quickly." Astrid replied. "What colours do you think I will be in my Black Mamba Snake and Snowy Owl Forms?" Ares inquired. "Hmm, I think you will have green scales or feathers and brown eyes and markings." Astrid said. "Not to mention I will have venomous fangs and glands in my Black Mamba Snake Form and it will feel weird slithering around everywhere." Ares said. "You will grow used to it, do not worry. It felt weird for me walking on all four hoofed legs and having a great big rack of antlers on my head, not to mention the fur." Astrid told him and they both laughed.

As usual, lunch was eaten and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu regaled the Cove Campers on that morning's Dragon Training Class. Everyone glanced at Aniu in concern when she told them about her bout of seasickness and their eyes widened in awe when she told them about how her Diamond Vial of Purified Phoenix Tears had healed her. "Soul-Mates, do you have any idea on who or what kind of Dragon you four will be facing this Mani'sday?" Elenia asked when they finished. "No Master, although I am sure we will be facing each breed of Dragon only twice and this week's classes will be held in the Main Arena." Nava told her and the Griffin nodded. "Very well, now that lunch has been eaten, it is time to proceed and we will begin with your Mammal/ Reptile Forms as soon as Laylahlu and Selena, Ares and Strongbite, Umakyo and Lyanna, Ashara and Simba, Katara and Diego, Bengal and Shira, Jazuka and Jasper, Teemor and Roxanne are ready." She announced.

"We are ready, Masters." The sixteen Familiars responded. "And so are we." Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu announced, stepping forward in their Reindeer and Dire Wolf Forms. Sprinter, Willow, Edme and Merlin stood beside their respective Familiars. "And we as well." Triton, Valora, Serenity and Grazer said, standing beside the four Soul-Mates and their Mammal Familiars, both Elf-Faes also in their Elk Forms. Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing nodded proudly and the Cove Campers gathered around to watch with Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina, Harris, Calum, Olive, Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis, Sorina, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave in the very front. The Griffin, Alicorn, Hippogriff and Peryton assigned Hiccup and Sprinter to guide Laylahlu and Selena, Astrid and Willow to guide Ares and Strongbite, Nava and Edme to guide Umakyo and Lyanna and Aniu and Merlin to guide Ashara and Simba.

Triton and Valora chose to guide Jazuka and Jasper, Teemor and Roxanne and Serenity and Garzer chose to guide Katara and Diego, Bengal and Shira. Each of the Familiar pairs sat down on the ground face to face across from each other close enough to touch, the Human/oids cross-legged and the Lions, Tigers and Foxes simply lowered their backsides to the ground while the two Black Mamba Snakes simply coiled and reared up. Each of them made sure their minds were closed off to everyone except for their Familiar and the ones instructing them or being instructed by them so there were no distractions and it was easier for them to focus. The sensation of having their minds open to so few left them with a deep sense of loneliness. At Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing's instructions, Hiccup and Sprinter, Astrid and Willow, Nava and Edme, Aniu and Merlin, Triton and Valora, Serenity and Grazer began by telling Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor to reach out with their hands and Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne to reach out with their snouts until each pair of Familiars was touching and maintaining physical contact with their Familiar.

Meditation was the key to the two Twileks, Togruta, Cathar and Mikkians gaining their Black Mamba Snake, Lion, Tiger and Fox Forms and so Laylahlu and Selena, Ares and Strongbite, Umakyo and Lyanna, Ashara and Simba, Katara and Diego, Bengal and Shira, Jazuka and Jasper, Teemor and Roxanne closed their eyes and entered the deep trance, clearing their minds and focusing only on their Familiar which was helped along by the skin on scale or fur contact. As their meditation progressed, each pair of Familiar delved deeper and deeper into each other's minds, hearts, bodies and souls until they began to experience just what it was like to be the same species as their Familiar even though only the Humanoids would gain their Familiar's Form and not the other way around. Slowly but surely, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor began to shape-shift into their Black Mamba Snake, Lion, Tiger and Fox Forms for the first time.

Soon, their transformations were complete and their meditations ended. Laylahlu and Selena, Ares and Strongbite, Umakyo and Lyanna, Ashara and Simba, Katara and Diego, Bengal and Shira, Jazuka and Jasper, Teemor and Roxanne pulled away from each other. The two Black Mamba Snakes, Lions, Tigers and Fozes stared in awe at their Twilek, Togruta, Cathar and Mikkian Familiars who had shape-shifted into the same Forms as them, prompting them to look down at themselves too. Laylahlu's Black Mamba Snake Form had sapphire blue scales and violet eyes and accents with hints of black. Ares's Black Mamba Snake Form had emerald green scales with chocolate brown eyes and accents. Umakyo's Lion Form, quite true to Lyanna's prediction even though she was joking, had ruby red fur, white underside and paws and a sapphire blue mane, tail tuft and eyes. Ashara's Lioness Form had orange fur, white underside and paws and sky blue eyes and a tail tuft.

Katara's Tiger Form had light brown fur, black stripes, blonde underside and eyes golden. All in all, her Tiger Form looked much like her Cathar Form. Bengal's Tiger Form had silver fur, deep gray stripes and blonde eyes and underside. Jazuka's Fox Form had rose red fur, rose pink tail tip and underside and eyes. Teemor's Fox Form had pure white fur, ice blue undersides and paws and violet eyes. As soon as the eight aliens shape-shifted in their Mammal/ Reptile Forms, everyone cheered and their Mammal/ Reptile Familiars were the first to touch and embrace them, followed by their Bird Familiars and then their Soul-Siblings and Soul-Dragons if they had them. Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor accepted the hugs and pats and congratulations, still adjusting and getting used to their new Forms after having spent all of their lives in one Form only. "So what happens next?" Laylahlu asked.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu glanced at each other and grinned. "WE begin your training, of course." Hiccup replied. "Okay, what do we begin with?" Umakyo inquired. "Fortunately for you eight, we have already written up a list and we will begin with lying down on your bellies since you eight are sitting upright." Nava said and so with the help of Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne as well as Hiccup and Sprinter, Astrid and Willow, Nava and Edme, Aniu and Merlin, Triton and Valora, Serenity and Grazer, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor began learning how to lower their bodies to the ground but keep their heads raised until they were lying down on their bellies. Thanks to the instincts, memories, knowledge and advice imparted by their Familiars, the eight aliens did it easily and they even learned how to lie down on their sides and assume sleeping positions.

"At least we know how to lie down, take naps and sleep now." Laylahlu quipped, drawing laughs from everyone else, including herself. Lesson number two was learning how to roll over which they did well although they had a little trouble and needed a bit of help. Lesson number three was standing up but only Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor learned that while Laylahlu and Ares simply learned how to coil and rear up. That involved the two Togruta, Cathar and Mikkians in Lion, Tiger and Fox Forms positioning their legs and paws and using them to push themselves up until their limbs were straight and the rest of their bodies off the ground and fully supported. IT took some tries and some tumbles, stumbles, collapses and shaky, unsteady limbs before Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor were successfully standing up straight and steady on all four limbs which were quickly growing used to supporting and holding their bodies and weight.

Laylahlu and Ares had already succeeded in coiling their long, sinuous bodies into spirals and rearing up their heads as high as they could. Lesson number four was sitting down again and Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor simply lowered their backsides onto the ground and leaning on their forelegs, resuming the positions they were sitting in when they first shape-shifted. Laylahlu and Ares simply uncoiled themselves. With lying down, rolling over, standing up and sitting down out of the way, it was time for locomotion lessons. Walking or slithering was the first one and Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor had to stand up again. The two Togruta, Cathar and Mikkians in their Lion, Tiger and Fox Forms began by walking in place, first lifting their left hind legs, then their left foreleg, right hind leg and lastly their right foreleg and repeating in a pattern that grew faster and faster until they began actually walking, moving forward, then to either side, in a circle and finally slowly walking backwards, gaining more speed as they gained more confidence.

Laylahlu and Ares were at first unsure of how to slither but Selena and Strongbite taught them how to contract their muscles and thrust their bodies from side to side and using their scales to pull themselves along. Soon, they were slithering along the ground and going faster and faster until they were speeding along the ground in the snake's version of running although Laylahlu was much faster than Ares due to her speed, stamina and reflexes. They were not only slithering in a straight line but also slithering in different directions without stopping. Seeing as the two Twileks in Black Mamba Snake Forms were already slithering, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor continued speeding up until they were running around the field of grass where they were learning. After that was stretching and they began with the basics before moving onto the more difficult stretches. Thanks to her flexibility, agility and balance, Ashara had the easiest time in her Lioness Form and performed each stretch with ease.

"Now we do not have to worry about sore bones and muscles in our Mammal/ Reptile Forms." She commented. "Unless we require chiropractic care and massages." Umakyo replied. Laylahlu and Ares's stretches were very different compared to what their fellow aliens were doing as they stretched and contorted their bodies in ways only a snake could accomplish. Stretching lessons were soon called off and they moved onto biting. For that, they were each given a wooden log small enough to fit between their jaws and taught how to pick it up from the ground with their mouths before biting down hard. Each of them had some difficulty getting their wood log between their jaws, closing them on it, inserting enough pressure and making sure the wooden log was in the right place in the mouths and lifting their heads up without dropping the log. It took some time but Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor were quick learners and Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne were excellent teachers.

Once they had mastered picking up the logs and holding them correctly in their jaws, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor were then taught by Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne how to bite down harder. There was some struggling and readjusting but Ares succeeded first when he inserted enough pressure and bite strength and bit down so hard that his wooden log snapped into three pieces in his mouth. Startled, he dropped them and Strongbite congratulated him along with everyone else. The others managed in the end, although not all of them managed to snap their wooden logs from sheer jaw strength and the sharpness of their teeth. In fact, there were some scary but amusing situations in which their wooden logs got stuck on their teeth and there was some panicking, thrashing and struggling but they were all right in the end. They were also taught what to do and how to do it if or whenever they such a thing happened.

The next lesson was drinking from the lake seeing as Laylahlu, Selena, Ares, Strongbite, Umakyo, Lyanna, Ashara, Simba, Katara, Diego, Bengal, Shira, Jazuka, Jasper, Teemor and Roxanne were getting quite thirsty and they needed to wash out their mouths as well as get rid of wood or splinters stuck in their teeth so they walked over to the lake where Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne taught Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor how to crouch down at the lake's edge, bow their heads, lower their mouths into the water and use their tongues to scoop the liquid into their mouths and down their throats. Needless to say, the sixteen of them drank greedily until they had sated their thirst and were ready to proceed with their next lesson which their stomachs decided by growling and rumbling, announcing their hunger to everyone who decided they could have an afternoon snack seeing as they were working so hard.

Laughing, Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne gathered food from the stockpiles and set it down in front of their Familiar, depending on what their species ate. The food was raw and Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor stared at it somewhat doubtfully. If they were in their Humanoid Forms, they would have felt disgusted and sick at eating such food but since they were in their Mammal/ Reptile Forms, the food looked delicious, succulent and appetizing. Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne cut the food up into bite sized pieces to make it easier for their Familiars to eat and transmitted memories and information on how to do so. Hesitantly, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor lowered their heads and sniffed then licked the food before opening their mouths and sinking their teeth in the food and eating a small portion of it which after a few seconds of chewing and then swallowing, they appeared to like and so they began eating bigger and bigger portions of the food set in front of them.

It was not long before their Familiars stopped cutting up the food for them and let their Familiars do it themselves. Within fifteen minutes, all of the food in front of them was gone and Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor were looking quite sated and content, not at all bothered or disgusted or repulsed they had eaten raw food which they would only do in their Mammal/ Reptile, Bird and Dragon Forms. "Ah, that food was delicious and I never thought I was to say that." Laylahlu said before a familiar heavy sensation in her groin made her tense and squeeze the muscles together. Judging from the looks on Selena, Ares, Strongbite, Umakyo, Lyanna, Ashara, Simba, Katara, Diego, Bengal, Shira, Jazuka, Jasper, Teemor and Roxanne's faces, they were feeling it too. Embarrassment flowed through them when they realized...they had to urinate. The rest of the Cove Campers laughed when they told them, further heightening their embarrassment.

They walked or slithered over to good places where they could urinate and Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne taught their Familiars how to squat down and release the urine from their urinary bladders and through their urethras without getting it on themselves. A took a few minutes for them to relax enough and their muscles to unclench but soon their bladders were empty. Everyone politely looked away to give them some privacy but Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor were still embarrassed and their embarrassment grew when they realized...they had to defecate and so did their Familiars who taught them how to squat down and eliminate the waste from their digestive tract via their anuses. It took around a dozen minutes for that nasty, unpleasant and disgusting business to be taken care of and noticing the piles of poo lying around, Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne decided to teach Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor how to dig so they could bury their shit the next time they shat.

The two Twileks in Black Mamba Snake Forms and their Familiars were exempt from that lesson and Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne taught Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor how to use their claws to rake into the ground and their paws to scoop the earth back until they had dug fairly sizable holes that were big enough for Laylahlu, Ares, Selena and Strongbite to lay down and coil up in. Soon enough, the piles of dung were buried and they could proceed to the next lesson which was...shape-shifting back into their Twilek, Togruta, Cathar and Mikkian Forms and then back into their Black Mamba Snake, Lion, Tiger and Fox Forms. Needless to say, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor missed their Humanoid Forms and were quite eager to shape-shift back into them even though they also wanted to spend more time in their Mammal/ Reptile Forms and complete their lessons.

All they had to do to return to their Birth Forms was focus and within seconds, the eight of them were shape-shifting and they stumbled and staggered dizzily when their transformations were complete. Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Hiccup, Sprinter, Astrid, Willow, Nava, Edme, Aniu, Merlin, Triton, Valora, Serenity and Grazer gave them a couple of minutes to adjust to being back in the Forms they had lived in all of their lives before they told them to shape-shift back into their new Forms which they did and repeated several times until shape-shifting was practically second nature and instinctual to them. By that time, the sun was setting, the moon rising, the stars twinkling into existence and the sky darkening. At most, they had enough time left for one or two lessons before they had to stop and help with dinner. Katara stretched in her Cather Form and groaned as several muscles and bones popped, savouring it before she shape-shifted back into her Tiger Form.

The final lesson of that day was using their claws to scratch. Elenia asked Triton and Serenity to form a wall of rock and another wall of wood so Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne could use them to teach Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor how to rear up, place their claws on the walls and drag them down, sinking their claws in and leaving scratches and gashes. They began with the wooden wall and Umakyo and Lyanna went first. The Lioness demonstrated to her Familiar how to do so and transmitted memories, information and advice which Umakyo followed, leaving long and jagged but shallow scratches on the wooden wall beside Lyanna's. She repeated her demonstration and had Umakyo do it again and again until his last set of scratches left long, straight and deep gashes much to Lyanna's satisfaction. She congratulated and nuzzled Umakyo, purring as she rubbed her face into his mane and licked his cheek.

Ashara and Simba went second, Katara and Diego went third, Bengal and Shira went fourth, Jazuka and Jasper went fifth and Teemor and Roxanne went sixth. All of them practiced scratching the wooden wall until the end results were satisfactory. With the wooden wall all scratched up, they moved onto the stone wall and that time it was harder for them to scratch it but they persevered and kept going until the gashes they left were long, neat and deep. Needless to say, all of them had blunt claws that needed sharpening by the end of it. They had also practiced raising their paws without rearing and scratching the wooden and rock walls sideways as well as a few other basic ways of scratching. By the time they were finished it was night time and the Cove Campers were preparing dinner which they ate. Everyone was exhausted from the day's events and so they all went to bed early with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Teemor, Tritonh and Serenity cuddling up to and sleeping with Sprinter, Willow, Edme, Merlin, Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper, Roxanne, Valora and Grazer.

 

The next morning, breakfast was eaten as soon as everyone woke up because they were eager to proceed with the day's events. "Ugh, I feel yucky. I have not bathed for nearly a week." Umakyo complained. "Well, lucky for you, learning how to bathe and groom yourself in your Lion Form is the first thing on the agenda today." Lyanna told him. Umakyo's face brightened and he ate faster. When the Cove Campers had finished eating, the Cove Campers gathered around to watch as Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne began teaching Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor how to bathe themselves using their tongues and groom themselves using their claws. The eight of them glanced at each other and everyone else in embarrassment before their Familiars began demonstrating how to lick and brush themselves clean. "Can we not just swim and bathe ourselves in the water?" Umakyo asked. "Unfortunately for you, Umakyo, that is not how Black Mamba Snakes, Lions, Tigers and Foxes bathe themselves. I am sorry but this is necessary." Lyanna told him gently.

Umakyo grimaced as he and Laylahlu, Ares, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor began licking themselves clean in a full-body tongue bath. Fortunately, the instincts, memories, information and advice imparted to them by their Familiars helped a lot and before long, they were clean and began grooming their fur or scales, combing and brushing themselves until their fur or scales were as neat and tidy as they could be. "Ah, it is nice feeling clean after a good bath. I was expecting hair balls, to be honest. So what is the next lesson planned for today?" Umakyo asked. "Well, because you eight are so keen on showing each other affection, we have decided to teach you how to nuzzle and cuddle." Lyanna told him. Since nuzzling involved rubbing one's head anywhere on another being's body, Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne taught Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor how to lean their heads on them and rub up, down, left, right and forward.

Next up was cuddling and they all did it well, happy to have learned a new way to show affection in their Mammal/ Reptile Forms. IN fact, the sixteen of them spent several minutes nuzzling and cuddling, enjoying it immensely. As he and Ashara cuddled, Simba lifted his paw to his face and extended and flexed his claws, examining them with a frown on his face. Ashara lifted her head and stared at him curiously. "What is wrong with your claws?" She asked, worried. "They are blunt and in need of sharpening. I suspect your claws need sharpening as well." Simba replied, speaking so everyone could hear him. Indeed, Umakyo, Lyanna, Katara, Diego, Bengal, Shira, Jazuka, Jasper, Teemor and Roxanne realized their claws could use some sharpening as well so they used the wooden wall left over from the night before to sharpen their claws by scratching it so the blunted outermost layer would be loosened and eventually removed, leaving a new, sharp claw underneath.

Laylahlu, Ares, Selena and Strongbite just lay by and watched. Soon, all of their claws were sharpened and the sixteen of them moved onto the next lesson: jumping/ leaping. To do that, Umakyo, Lyanna, Ashara, Simba, Katara, Diego, Bengal, Shira, Jazuka, Jasper, Teemor and Roxanne had to crouch and then spring upwards and forward using their powerful back legs. At first, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor could only jump a few feet forward and upward but the more they practiced, the further and higher they could leap. Sometimes, they focused only on distance, other times they focused on only height. Laylahlu, Selena, Ares and Strongbite did their jumping and leaping in a different way to the Lions, Tigers and Foxes because they were Black Mamba Snakes but nonetheless, they achieved the same results. Soon, their legs and bodies were sore from jumping, leaping and landing and so they had a little break before moving onto the next activity which was swimming in the lake.

"Well, it would be nice to wash the sweat and grime out of our fur and scales." Umakyo quipped and everyone chuckled. Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne led Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor to the large body of water in the Cove. They looked back at their Familiars before walking slowly into the water, letting it submerge their paws and legs until they stopped when the water level was at their biceps and thighs. Selena and Strongbite only went in deep enough for the water to submerge most of their bodies. Hesitantly, the eight aliens followed them in. For a few minutes, they stood there nearly up to their bellies in the water to get used to it before they slowly moved step by step deeper into the lake until they could go no further without needing to swim. The depth of the water threatened to knock them over and lift them up to float at the same time. Another few minutes passed by before Lyanna, who had been voted unofficial swimming teacher, spoke up.

"All right, first thing we are going to do is gently lower our heads underwater slow enough to submerge our noses, then our mouths, eyes and ears so we can learn how to hold our breaths underwater. Remember, when you feel the need to breathe, lift your heads free and do not breathe if you are still submerged. Umakyo, because you are a Water Elemental and thus can breathe underwater, you can ignore my instructions until I say otherwise. Now, let us begin." The Lioness led the others in submerging her head and holding her breath until she needed to breathe, which she did underwater. Umakyo copied her while the others followed Lyanna's instructions, holding their breaths underwater for as long as they could until they needed a resupply of oxygen and raised their heads above the water to breathe. They repeated it over and over again until Lyanna told them to stop so they could move onto the next step.

The Lioness then taught them how to float on the water's surface and propel themselves around with their paws and bodies before moved onto the actual swimming itself. For nearly an hour they enjoyed themselves in the water, learning all of the basic swimming skills such as dives and paddles before Lyanna and Umakyo led them out of the water to the lake's shore and taught them how to shake and roll around on the ground to dry themselves. Both Water Elemental Lions had shown their ability to breathe underwater to the rest. They lay around for a bit until Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne led Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor to a rather steep incline and announced their next lesson was learning how to climb beginning with a slightly angled flat and smooth surface and moving their way up to steeper, rougher and less flatter surface. "You never know when you might have to do some climbing." Strongbite commented.

And so they began by slowly walking up the flattest, smoothest and least angled surface there, gripping with their paws and claws or scales until they reached the top and began the rather harder task of slowly walking back down. Again and again they did that until they moved onto more difficult, steeper, rougher and uneven surfaces which were not as easy as the previous ones but Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor persevered until they were climbing them as easily as the first one, searching for proper paw holds and testing them before climbing up to the next ones. This continued on for an hour and tested their strength and grips until Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing decided they had done enough climbing and requested they move onto the next activity which was fishing in the lake. Having already climbed down back to the ground, Laylahlu, Selena, Ares, Strongbite, Umakyo, Lyanna, Ashara, Simba, Katara, Diego, Bengal, Shira, Jazuka, Jasper, Teemor and Roxanne walked or slithered back over to the lake again where they could see fish jumping in and out of the water or swimming under it.

Because she was a Water Elemental, Lyanna took over that lesson and taught her Familiar, his fellow aliens and their Familiars how to walk into the water and catch enough fish to feed themselves. At first, they made too much noise and movement, accidently scaring away the fish until they got the hang of it and began catching the marine animals, killing them and depositing them on the shore. Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne were impressed with how many fish their Familiars had managed to catch in such a short time and so they moved onto the next lesson: teaching Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor how to hunt. Needless to say, describing their hunts would be quite difficult and tedious but the author of this story will write that Black Mamba Snakes hunted by biting their prey and then retreating, waiting for the deadly neurotoxin in the venom produced from special glands and injected via the fangs to paralyse and kill the prey before eating it.

Lions hunted by stalking and striking when their prey was unawares and within leaping distance. If the hunt led to a chase, Lions would leap and use their claws to latch on and bring their prey down, dealing the killing blow by biting the jugular and then eating. Tigers were ambush predators and foxes, on the other hand, utilised a unique ability to hunt by using the planet's magnetic field. The sixteen of them had to venture out of the Cove and into the forest to find suitable prey. The Cove Campers waited patiently until they returned nearly two hours later carrying dead prey which they piled onto the food caches. "What is the next lesson?" Ashara asked after they cleaned themselves up. Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Hiccup, Sprinter, Astrid, Willow, Nava, Edme, Aniu, Merlin, Triton, Valora, Serenity and Grazer stepped forward. "We will be teaching the sixteen of you how to use magic in your Mammal/ Reptile Forms." Lunastar told them.

And so began two hours worth of magic lessons, beginning with simple spells and Elemental magic that became more difficult and complex the longer they worked. Wielding magic in their Mammal/ Reptile Forms was quite different from using it in their Humanoid Forms and Laylahlu, Selena, Ares, Strongbite, Umakyo, Lyanna, Ashara, Simba, Katara, Diego, Bengal, Shira, Jazuka, Jasper, Teemor and Roxanne also learned how to breathe their respective Elements (shadows/ darkness, lightning/ electricity, light, energy, water, ice, fire, air, earth, metal, nature/ plants and void) from their mouths much like how Dragons breathed their Breath Weapons as well as through touch and focusing on say, a tree and using the mind to set it on fire or frost it over. When the two hours were up, their teachers told them that they had only one more lesson to learn and that was fighting both with or without magic. It was already late in the afternoon and they only had less than three hours until dinner.

They all partnered up with their Familiars: Laylahlu with Selena, Ares with Strongbite, Umakyo with Lyanna, Ashara with Simba, Katara with Diego, Bengal with Shira, Jazuka with Jasper and Teemor with Roxanne. As usual, they began with the basics after using magic to cast wards and protective spells around each other. The fighting lessons began with them crouching down in aggressive positions and snarling or hissing at each other before moving close enough to snap, bite and rake their claws at each other, much like how normal Black Mamba Snakes, Lions, Tigers and Foxes fought. Then they pounced and began wrestling, learning all they could about how to fight in their Mammal/ Reptile Forms while at the same time leaving no injuries on each other. That continued on for an hour before they separated to learn how to use Elemental Magic to fight each other which continued on for another hour as the Cove Campers either watched or helped prepare dinner.

When the two hours were up, the sun had already set, the moon had already risen, the sky was already black with silver stars and dinner was ready. The Familiars pairs cleaned themselves up and ate dinner with everyone else, telling them how their lessons went and how happy they were to have learned everything they needed to learn with their Mammal/ Reptile Forms and to move onto their Bird Forms the next morning as well as describing their lessons in full detail. Soon, dinner was eaten and to celebrate, Ashara decided to play another song. "This one is called Roar." She said and pressed the play button with the tip of a claw.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna…

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!


	14. Bird Form Training and Timberjack

As the sun rose, the moon set and the sky brightened, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Teemor, Triton and Serenity woke up where they had been sleeping in their Reindeer, Dire Wolf, Black Mamba Snake, Lion, Tiger, Fox and Elk Form with Sprinter, Willow, Edme, Merlin, Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper, Roxanne, Valora and Grazer. Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis, Sorina, Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina, Harris, Calum and Olive slept with them, each of the Barn Owls, Golden Eagles, Peregrine Falcons, Snowy Owls, Bald Eagles, Hawks and Doves eagerly awaiting the day ahead. When they all woke up, they nuzzled each other and said their customary morning greetings before joining the rest of the Cove Campers for breakfast which they ate with their usual conversations. Breakfast was eaten and cleaned up quickly because everyone was so excited for the day ahead, actually scratch that, they were excited for the DAYS ahead.

Hiccup and Swiftwing, Astrid and Zena, Nava and Alvis, Aniu and Sorina, Triton and Calum, Serenity and Olive were to supervise, oversee, help and guide Laylahlu and Speedy, Ares and Hevira, Umakyo and Apollo, Ashara and Olympia, Katara and Freedom, Bengal and Safety, Jazuka and Carina, Teemor and Harris's training, the four Soul-Mates and the two Elf-Faes even shape-shifted into their Bird Forms. When the trainees announced they were ready and quivering in excitement, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing told them to sit across from each other within touching distance of their hands and heads and to reach out with said body parts until they were touching. The eight pairs of Familiars did so and began meditating, closing off all mental links to everyone else except for each other. Within minutes, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor began shape-shifting and not even half an hour passed until their transformations were complete.

They ended their meditation, opened their eyes and drew away from each other to admire the eight alien shape-shifters' new Bird Forms. Laylahlu's Peregrine Falcon Form had sapphire blue feathers with violet eyes and markings, silver under-side and a midnight black beak and talons. Ares's Snowy Owl Form had emerald green feathers, chocolate brown eyes and underside and white markings, facial feathers, beak and claws. Umakyo's Snowy Owl Form had ruby red feathers, sapphire blue eyes and underside and white markings, facial feathers, beak and claws. Ashara's Peregrine Falcon Form had orange feathers with sky blue eyes and markings, white underside, beak and claws. Katara's Bald Eagle Form had light brown feathers, a blonde tail and head and green eyes. Bengal's Bald Eagle Form had silver feathers, deep gray head and tail and golden eyes. Jazuka's Hawk Form had rose red feathers with a rose pink underside and rose blue eyes. Teemor's Hawk Form had pure white feathers, ice blue undersides and violet eyes.

Everyone cheered and Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina and Harris instantly moved forward to embrace their Bird Familiars, congratulating them. With the shape-shifting complete, it was time to move onto the lessons beginning with: sleeping positions which included tucking their heads under their wings. Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina and Harris helped Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor raise their wings and lower their heads until they were in the correct sleeping positions for their Bird Form species. Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne were watching their Familiars proudly with Electra and Skywalker right behind him. The eight Birds had their Familiars stay in the sleeping positions for several minutes before teaching them how to resume their previous positions. "Well, at least we know how to take naps and sleep in our Bird Form now." Laylahlu quipped, causing everyone to laugh.

The next lesson was lying down and rolling over which was quite difficult for them to do in their new Bird Forms but they succeeded nonetheless, first lying down on their chests and bellies before rolling over onto their sides and back. Then they were learning how to stand up but they had to sit up before doing so, having to use their wings for balance and to push themselves up. Fortunately, Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina and Harris helped by pulling Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor to their feet, holding them up and eventually moving away until they were standing strong and steady on their own without any need of help or support unless they tried taking a step or two which would embarrassingly result in them falling flat on their faces. The fourth lesson was learning how to sit back down seeing as they had already learned how to sit up. That involved tucking their legs under their bellies and lowering their bodies until their butts were back on the ground.

Learning how to walk was the fifth lesson and Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina and Harris helped by letting Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor hold onto them for support as they coached them. "That is it, Ash, one foot in front of the other and keep your wings tucked. Atta girl, way to go." Speedy cheered Ashara on. "I know how to walk in my Togruta and Lion Forms, Speedy so you rambling on in my mind is entirely unnecessary." She rolled her eyes affectionately at her Peregrine Falcon Familiar who smiled, chuckled and apologized. "Sorry, I am just so excited, happy and eager to teach you how to fly." He said. Soon, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor were walking by themselves with no need of help or support from their Familiars, enjoying the fact that they were no longer sitting birds in their Bird Forms.

It was not long before they were learning how to run, walking slowly at first but then speeding up until they were running as fast as they could in their Peregrine Falcon, Snowy Owl, Bald Eagle and Hawk Forms. Laylahlu, of course, was the fastest and she sped ahead of her fellow trainees, out pacing them by metres. It was obvious the she would the fastest flier, as well. Ashara, of course, possessed enhanced agility, flexibility and balance so she learned how to walk and run first. Stretching was the next thing they learned seeing as keeping loose and limber, agile and flexible was important and of course, Ashara smashed that one, performing the exercises and learning them much faster and better than anyone else. They began with simple stretches such as arching their backs and spreading their wings before moving onto the more difficult and complex ones such as bending over at the waist and keeping their legs straight until their heads were nearly touching their talons and bending over backwards and sideways, rotating at the hips around and so on and so forth.

Before long, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor were panting and sweating, obviously in need of a drink so Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina and Harris decided that was what their next lesson was going to be and led them over to the lake where they stopped at edge. The eight birds taught their Familiars how to bend over, crouch down, lower their beaks into the water and lap it up until they had drank their fill and moved back, their thirst fully sated but hunger made itself known through their rumbling, growling bellies. Chuckling, Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina and Harris gathered some food from the stockpiles and set it down in front of their Familiar, depending on what kinds of food their species ate. They then taught Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor how to eat by biting the food into smaller, bite size portions and tearing it away from the rest of the food before swallowing it whole seeing as birds could not chew because they did not have teeth.

Bite by bite, swallow by swallow, they ate their fill until their hunger was sated and their bellies full and already digesting. The sixteen of them sat back with content expressions and wiping their beaks with their wings until they felt the need to eliminate waste through their anuses. Unlike other organic beings, birds did not urinate. Instead, any bodily waste was passed through the anus or regurgitated as pellets. Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina and Harris led Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor away from the lake and taught them how to squat down and defecate until their bowels and digestive tracts were empty then they were taught how to regurgitate pellets if their Bird Form species could do so. After a lot of heaving, gagging, coughing and chocking, they eventually managed to vomit up sizable pellets. They were given privacy which was good because of what they were doing.

Preening and Grooming was their next lesson and Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina and Harris taught Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor how to use their beaks, talons and the preening glands at the base of their tails to preen and groom their feathers, removing any dead skin, loose feathers, dust, dirt, mites, bugs and any other such things as well as combing their feathers, leaving their entire bodies clean and feathers neat. The next lesson was necessary for the one after it which they were all very excited for, having only ridden on their Dragons to do it and never having done it by themselves. They were going to learn how to glide and then fly so the Birds who already knew how to glide and fly made use of boulders, ledges, fallen logs and tree branches to teach the ones who did not by teaching them how to jump off whatever they were on, spreading their wings and using them to glide to the next surface.

Beginning with small, easy hops that they could easily jump using only their legs, they proceeded to move onto the longer, wider and more difficult jumps which required them to catch air under their wings and use them to stay aloft as they glided. Gliding lessons continued until Ashara, who possessed a natural affinity for flying because she was an Air Elemental and progressing ahead of her fellow trainees, glided and glided until instinct led her to flap her wings and rise higher and higher into the air and fly forward without needing to land again. Everyone cheered when they realized Ashara Tano, born a female Togruta until she became a shape-shifter with a Lion Form and a Peregrine Falcon Form she had learned and was learning how to use as well as a Stormcutter Dragon, Terrible Terror Dragon and Elf-Fae she had yet to learn, a Jedi Knight-Sentinel and Jedi Consular-Sage Padawan of the Jedi Order, a Republic Trooper-Vanguard and Smuggler-Gunslinger of the Republic and a Child of Sunheela was…flying.

Ashara let loose a scream of joy, victory and triumph, a scream echoed by Olympia when she joined her Familiar in the sky and together, the two Peregrine Falcons flew together and Umakyo and Apollo, Laylahlu and Speedy, Ares and Hevira, Katara and Freedom, Bengal and Safety, Jazuka and Carina, Teemor and Harris soon joined them, as did Hiccup and Swiftwing, Astrid and Zena, Nava and Alvis, Aniu and Sorina who taught the new fliers basic aerial manoeuvring and flight skills such as turning, diving, ascending, descending, barrel-rolls, speeding, slowing down, braking and then finally landing, much to everyone's disappointment although they had spent over an hour in the sky. Electra, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and every other Dragon there would have roared in joy if they were not so afraid of anyone who was not a Cove Camper hearing but that did not stop Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri, Rexter, Katrian, Tigress, Eliot, Elias, Travis and Serena from flying with their Soul-Humanoid.

Much to everyone's reluctance and chagrin, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor's first flights ended after only an hour and a half and they were given a short break so they could move onto their next lesson: shape-shifting back into their Twilek, Togruta, Cathar and Mikkian Forms. To do so, they had to focus and within seconds, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor were shape-shifting back into their Birth Forms, stumbling and staggering dizzily when their transformations were complete. "Well, as fun as being in my Snowy Owl Form, I do miss my Twilek Form." Ares said, shaking out his long green and brown lekku. Everyone gave them several minutes to readjust before telling them to shape-shift back into their Bird Forms. Because they had already done that with their Mammal/ Reptile Forms, shape-shifting back and forth between them and their Birth Forms, that lesson was much easier for them.

Once their mentors were convinced their pupils knew how to shape-shift well enough it was practically instinctual and second nature to them, they moved onto the next lesson: sharpening their talons which were getting quite blunt. For that lesson, the sixteen of them perched on a fallen wooden log and Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina and Harris taught Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor how to extend their talons and rake them on the log until they left deep gashes which grew neater and straighter and their talons grew sharper as they shed the outermost layer. When their talons were sharp enough, they moved onto the next lesson which was scratching and clawing. Basically, instead of sharpening their talons, they were using them to deliver scratches and gashes which grew deeper, longer and deadlier which pleased them because they then knew how to defend themselves in a fight in their Bird Forms.

By that time, the sun was getting low in the darkening sky, the moon was rising and the stars twinkling into existence but they were adamant on learning as much they could before Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu had to leave the next morning for their next Dragon Training Class. Knowing Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor were keen on learning how to show each other affection and being affectionate in their Bird Forms, Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina and Harris taught them how to nuzzle and cuddle by leaning in close and rubbing their heads on or wrapping their wings around each other. Needless to say, each of them were ecstatic to have another way to show each other love and affection and they continued nuzzling and cuddling until they had to move onto their next lesson which was bound to get them quite dirty: digging.

Sighing, Laylahlu and Speedy, Ares and Hevira, Umakyo and Apollo, Ashara and Olympia, Katara and Freedom, Bengal and Safety, Jazuka and Carina, Teemor and Harris separated and move over to a small of field of earth, soil and dirt which they sunk their talons and began to rake through, shovelling it back until they had dug sizable holes for their breeds. By the end of it, they were tired, dirty and it was already night time but the Cove Campers had set and ignited torches to help them. Finally, after half an hour, Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina and Harris told them they had done enough and to clean up and get ready for dinner which was already being prepared. Sighing in relief, they did as they were instructed and gratefully gathered around the campfire to eat their dinner and drink their water. After that, the fourteen pairs of Familiars in their Bird Forms cuddled up together with their other Familiars sleeping with them and slept through the night, eagerly awaiting the next day.

 

Morning came only over a half dozen hours later and breakfast was eaten as the Cove Campers conversed. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu sat with Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara as they talked about the day's upcoming events. "I am sorry we cannot be here for your lessons until this afternoon." Nava apologized to his and his Soul-Mates' Soul-Siblings. "It is all right, Nava. I think we only have fishing, hunting, fighting and using magic to do anyway." Umakyo replied, clasping one of Nava's hands with his own. "Any idea of what Dragon you and your classmates will be facing today?" Ashara asked. "WE have already fought the Gronckle, Arrow the Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippleback, the ten Terrible Terrors, four of whom are my Soul-Mates and I's second Soul-Dragons and the Thunderdrum." Aniu replied. "Gobber said they also have a Timberjack, Whispering Death, Snaptrapper, Grapple Grounder, Scauldron, Mood Dragon, Winter Dragon, Summer Dragon, Changewing and a Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup said.

"That makes fifteen Dragons and you are fighting five every week, a different one every day and the same five for two weeks. That means Dragon Training is going to continue for another four weeks unless they have classes where you fight multiple different Dragons in the same class or theory classes."Laylahlu said. "On the other hand, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Teemor and I have been wanting to learn more about Dragons, especially the ones we have not met or seen yet. Is there a book, scrolls, anyway we can learn more? WE have also been wondering what species our future Soul-Dragons will be." Ares said. "There is one: the Book of Dragons. Fortunately, there are many copies of them but unfortunately, they only teach you how to fight and kill them by telling you their weaknesses, strengths, hunting habits, habitats, abilities and very biased and prejudiced information. Our friend Fishlegs absolutely loves that book because he loves learning about Dragons as well as botany and herbology. We can get you a copy if you want." Astrid said and Ares smiled and nodded happily.

Soon, it was time for Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu to leave and they gathered their Children of Sunheela Gifts, checking they had everything they needed, including the Dragon Nip and a few eels before they said goodbye to Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Firesong, Breezius and their Soul-Siblings' Familiars and Soul-Dragons. Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina and Merlin had chosen to stay behind to help their Familiar's Soul-Siblings with their training so Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu also said goodbye to them and shape-shifted into their Reindeer and Dire Wolf Forms before running out of the camp and to the teleportation point where they teleported back to their Home. "Ah, it is nice to be home again even if it is only for a few minutes at the most." Astrid sighed as they cleaned up. "When the war is over and peace has been made with the Dragons, all of us Children of Sunheela can live in here while visiting the Cove occasionally." Nava replied, smiling at the thought.

They opened the main door that led out into the Village of Berk and shape-shifted into their Barn Owl and Golden Eagle Bird Forms before flying to the Main Berkian Dragon Arena where Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were waiting somewhat impatiently with their weapons and shields. They looked when the four Birds flew overhead and landed on the ground, shape-shifting back into Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu. "Hey, guys. Are we late?" The four Soul-Mates greeted their classmates cheerfully. "Where have you four been all weekend?" Gobber asked them and Hiccup, Aniu and Nava glanced at each other. Thankfully, Astrid came up with truthful enough answer. "We have been training in our Home and...we lost track of time." She admitted sheepishly. "Oh, well, in that case, I will like to see how much your four have progressed and Aniu, do you not remember your mother is pregnant?" Gobber said and Aniu flinched, shrinking in on herself as her wings drooped.

"I do remember. It is just that we have been so busy training for these classes and lost track of time but Mum has Dad, Anna, Acer and Arin helping her." She replied in a small voice. Gobber sighed and took pity on her. "You four have not been snogging, have you?" Thuggory asked mischievously. "Thuggory, you bastard!" Hiccup yelled in mortification, face turning red in embarrassment. "OI! That is my boyfriend, you are yelling at, Hic!" Camicazi shot back. "Guys, I think he is just teasing. You know how he is." Fishlegs intervened timidly. "Hey, ladies, if you two have been training, I will like to see some of your moves and show you some of my own. WE will have a great time together in my basement." Snotlout flirted. "Shut up, you dumb, ugly asshole!" Astrid snapped. "That is enough out of all you! Now, if we are finished arguing, teasing, flirting and trading insults, we best get into the arena. Come along, all of you, follow me." Gobber said and led them into the arena.

The cage that held the Dragon of the day was much longer than it was tall and angry, fearful growls sounded out from behind the metal doors. Gobber went straight over to it and placed his hook hand on the lever. Looking over at the ten trainees to make sure they were ready with weapons raised and shields up, he grinned and pulled it down, opening the cage and a releasing a young, male Timberjack with wood brown scales, tan underside, deep gray horns and amber eyes who charged out of his cage, using his wings to propel himself across the stone ground. The trainees scattered out of the way and the Timberjack screeched to a halt before whirling around a long jet of oil-based fire at them. Those that did not successfully manage to get out of the way used their shields to block the torrent and when the flames died away, ran to form a defensive perimeter around the massive Dragon who looked around at the surrounding teens and snarled, trying to find a way that would free him of the perimeter and allow him to form a counter-attack.

Noticing that the Timberjack was going to breathe fire again, Camicazi threw a throwing knife at his wing but it bounced off the thick, strong, tough scales, earning her nothing more than a surprised growl and the Dragon whirling around to see who had tried to harm him but eager to protect his girlfriend, Thuggory charged at him with his double-bladed axe. Sensing he was coming, the Timberjack head-butted him so hard he was sent flying out of the perimeter. "Thuggory!" Camicazi screamed and drew her sword, replacing her throwing knives with it. "Do not worry, babe, I have got this!" Snotlout flirted and charged at the Timberjack, mace raised high above his head and screaming a battle cry. Just like Thuggory, he too was sent flying but the Timberjack used his tail to do it instead of his head again. "You want some crossbow bolts? Here you go!" Tuffnut yelled and opened fire with his crossbow. The Timberjack growled in pain and raised a wing to shield himself.

Ruffnut raised her spear and charged at the Timberjack, screaming a battle cry but the Timberjack swept out a wing and like Thuggory and Snotlout, she too was sent flying and landed unconscious on the ground a couple of dozen feet away. Tuffnut, distracted by his twin sister's elimination, stopped firing crossbow bolts and suffered the same fate. Turning his attention back to the remaining six, the Timberjack opened his mouth and prepared to breathe fire again. "Look out!" Hiccup screamed and they scattered as another long stream fire surged out of the Dragon's mouth towards them. The Timberjack slowly moved his head as he continued fire breathing, trying to hit all of the six remaining trainees in one blast of fire but they either scattered out of the way or used their shields to block it again. The jet of fire continued streaming out of the Timberjack's until he lost too much air to fuel it and the need to breathe necessitated him to stop.

Looking around at Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and most of all Thuggory's unconscious forms, Camicazi decided that she had had enough of her team-mates being knocked out and drew her sword before running up behind the Timberjack and onto his back, barely noticing the calloused, itchy skin and scales beneath her booted feet. Fortunately for her, the Timberjack's attention was focused on Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu who were fending him off with their shields, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Star-Steel Daggers until he noticed the four Soul-Mates look up at her and felt the weight and footsteps on his back. Rearing up, he felt the young human female on his back lose her balance and slide down his back, her short, blunt nails scraping at his itchy scales as she tried to find a hand hold but it was all in vain and Camicazi landed on the ground. The Timberjack whipped around to glare and growl at her and Camicazi froze, slowly reaching for her sword.

The Timberjack opened his mouth and tried to sink his teeth into her but Camicazi rolled out of the way and slashed at his snout with her weapon. The blade sank through the scales and into the skin, drawing blood and slicing a rather long gash on his face. The Timberjack cried out in pain and drew back. Emboldened and confidence boosted, Camicazi slashed and sliced at his face again and the Timberjack could only dodge and move back, trying to avoid her attacks and getting hurt again. Seeing Camicazi's success and knowing he had done nothing all throughout the class, Fishlegs raised his hammer and began pounding at one of the Timberjack's wings until the big and long-winged Sharp Class Dragon swept it out and sent him flying, eventually landing on the ground, unconscious. Distracted by Fishlegs's knockout, Camicazi had no choice but to raise her shield as the Timberjack attempted to bite down on her but got her shield instead and began shaking it around, forcing Camicazi to let go of her main defence.

Knowing Camicazi was in trouble and Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were knocked out and thus unable to help, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu waited desperately for a chance to rush in, save one of their closest friends, get Camicazi to safety and incapacitate the Timberjack before he or anyone else, got more hurt than they already were. "Does Dragon Nip work on Timberjacks?" Astrid asked. "I am not sure but I suppose it is worth a shot." Nava replied. "But first we have to save Camicazi otherwise she is done for." Aniu said. "Leave that to me. You guys focus on distracting the Timberjack." Hiccup said and Astrid, Nava and Aniu agreed with him, knowing Hiccup's speed and reflexes were their best chance of saving her. The four Soul-Mates sprang into action and Astrid, Nava and Aniu charged at the Timberjack, swinging their Ironwood Battle Sticks at his face to distract him while Hiccup ran over to the nearly overwhelmed Camicazi, grabbed her arm and ran away, dragging her with him to safety as fast as she could follow.

During a brief respite in Astrid, Nava and Aniu's attacks, the Timberjack noticed Camicazi was gone and snarled in anger but one particularly hard blow to the face courtesy of Astrid returned his attention to them. Nava noticed fire building up in the back of the Timberjack's mouth and yelled at his female Soul-Mates to get out of the way. They did so but Nava had no time to run and threw up an ice wall with only a second to spare as flames jetted out of the Timberjack's mouth, spraying over the ice wall which Nava struggled to reinforce. At that moment, Hiccup ran back over to them and threw one of his Ironwood Battle Sticks at the Timberjack's head, striking it and nearly knocking the Dragon unconscious. Sensing her opportunity, Aniu took a running start and leapt up onto the Timberjack's neck behind his head on which she brought one of her Battle Sticks down on the back of hard, knocking the poor further unconscious but he still had a ways to go yet so Astrid struck him across the face again and Nava finished the job with a strike of his own. Finally unconscious, the Timberjack fell to the ground and collapsed, ending that day's class and earning them cheers and whoops from Camicazi and Gobber.

Both father and daughter ran or hobbled over to give Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu hugs and pats on the backs and Gobber called for a team of Vikings to return the Timberjack back to his cage and another team of Vikings to wake Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut up and send them to the healer's for a medical check up to make sure they were not injured. Guilt, regret, shame and remorse flowing through them for having to hurt the Timberjack in order to save themselves and their classmates, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu left the arena as soon as they could and met their families outside. Sensing their pain, they smiled sadly at them but were relieved they were all right and gave them hugs. Remembering her unborn twin siblings, Aniu cupped her mother's swollen belly with her hands and Namara smiled. "How are they, Mum? Are they all right?" Aniu asked. "They are perfectly fine, healthy and happy, darling although they have been waking me at night and driving me insane with their kicks, cravings and mood swings." Namara replied, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Do I not know it?" Fengo told his wife telepathically, rolling his eyes as he remembered Namara's ever increasing hormones and need for sex. As much as he loved making long and passionate love with her, Fengo found he was having trouble keeping up and fulfilling Namara's wants and needs and urges. "Mum has been driving Dad crazy to the brink of exhaustion even though Anna, Acer and I are helping them." Arin told Aniu. "And to think Niam have not yet decided on the date for our wedding although we want it before Mum gives birth." Anna said, leaning into Niam's side as he nuzzled her lovingly. "And we want it to be after the war is over." She added in Aniu's mind. "Well, you two have already gotten started on the baby-making. It is a wonder how neither one of you or not pregnant yet." Acer told his older sister. "I have decided that Niam will be the one pregnant with our first child." Anna said, grinning at her fiancé. "What if I make you pregnant first, my dearest beloved? I do not Berk has gotten used to the fact that Elf-Faes are intersexual with the reproductive and sexual organs of males and females." NIam retorted, tickling Anna and making her laugh.

"All right, that is enough baby talk! WE have young, innocent and pure ears here." Nyra said, gesturing at Erika, Finnley, Arin, Mira, Melinda, Alinda, Trevor and Irwing. Hiccup did not miss the way the female Elf-Fae glanced at Aster and blushed before looking away, actions copied by the male Human and judging by the knowing looks on Astrid, Nava and Aniu's faces, they did not either. Knowing time was a-wasting and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava had to get back to the Cove while their families had to get back to their homes and all of them needed to have lunch, the four Soul-Mates shape-shifted back into their Bird Forms and flew back to their Home. Glancing at each other, Theodore, Nala, Fengo, Namara, Steven, Mirandel, NIam, Nyra, Anna and Acer shape-shifted into their Dire Wolf, Polar Bear, Grizzly Bear or Badger Forms, enjoying being back in them. "Need a ride back home?" They asked and the young Elf-Faes who did not yet have their Mammal/ Reptile Forms quickly clambered onto their backs. Getting over their surprise, the Hofferson did the same.

 

(That morning):

The Cove Campers watched Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu run to their teleportation point and waited until they were gone. Several minutes passed before Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor turned back to Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina and Harris, ready to continue their lessons and having slept and eaten breakfast in their Peregrine Falcon, Snowy Owl, Bald Eagle and Hawk Forms. Nodding to them, the eight Birds led their Familiars over to the lake and told them it was time they began learning how to get food for themselves in their Bird Forms and that they were beginning with fishing, much like what they did in their Mammal/ Reptile Forms with Selena, Strongbite, Lyanna, Simba, Diego, Shira, Jasper and Roxanne who were watching them happily and somewhat impatiently with the rest of their Soul-Bonds and the Cove Campers except for the four Soul-Mates, the leaders of their troop of Children of Sunheela.

Fishing lessons officially began when all of the trainees were ready and once again, Umakyo mastered fishing quickly and caught the most amount of fish, thanking Apollo, who was a natural fisher himself despite being a Snowy Owl because he was a Water Elemental. Both of them helped the others with their fishing until they had all caught enough. They were taught two ways to catch fish in their Bird Forms, the first way was on the ground and involved wading through the water until they were deep enough to catch the smaller fish that occupied the waters closest to the shoreline and the second way was by flying up into the air and diving headfirst with their wings tucked close to their bodies so they were as sleek and narrow as possible when they broke through the surface of the water. Lucky for them, owls, falcons, eagles and hawks had a pair of transparent or translucent eyelids that protected their eyes from any dust, dirt, debris or in that case, water.

Using their wings and tails to propel themselves through the water, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor each caught themselves as much fish as they could and deposited them on the shore where they were guarded by Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Olympia, Freedom, Safety, Carina and Harris who guided their Familiars from the sidelines, offering instructions and advice. Soon, each pile of freshly caught was satisfactory and they moved onto hunting which each of their species only did when they were flying so they flew up into the air and headed for the forest where bird prey such as rats, mice, rabbits, voles, chipmunks and squirrels were common. At first they were just flying through the trees searching for any prey and when they found one, they utilised the hunting techniques of their respective species and caught their prey, killing them in a way that did cause unnecessary suffering such as breaking, stabbing or biting their necks or heads with their beaks or talons.

When each of them had caught and killed a prey animal, they returned to the camp where the Cove Campers were waiting and they cheered when they saw the newest hunters return with their catches which they set aside so they could eat them later. The next lesson was fighting on the ground without flying so they were basically just circling each other in aggressive, defensive and offensive positions, hissing at one another and then jumping up and slashing at each other with their talons, biting each other with their beaks, bludgeoning each other with their wings and tackling each other and rolling around on the ground, biting, pecking, clawing and scratching. Fortunately, Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis and Sorina had cast wards to protect them from injury or harm, allowing them to fight without fear of hurting each other. Each of them fought their Familiar so that meant Laylahlu was with Speedy, Ares was with Hevira, Umakyo was with Apollo, Ashara was with Olympia, Katara was with Freedom, Bengal was with Safety, Jazuka was with Carina and Teemor was with Harris.

The telepathic connection between each pair of Familiars made the lessons easier and more difficult at once because each of them knew what their Familiar was going to do next. For the next lesson, they stayed in the same pairs when they learned how to battle in the sky. By the time they had learned how to fish and hunt as well as fight on the ground and in the air, it was only half an hour until noon and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were due to arrive during that time. Eventually, the four Soul-Mates walked into the camp in their Reindeer and Dire Wolf Forms. Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave ran to greet them with hugs and nuzzles. Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara followed suit in their Bird Forms. "Hey there, bro! How much have you, Laylahlu, Umakyo and Ashara learned while we were away?" Astrid asked Ares.

"WE have learned how to fish, hunt and fight on the ground and in the sky. All we have left to learn is magic and I think you, Hiccup, Aniu, Nava, Zena, Swiftwing, Sorina and Alvis are going to teach us those lessons." Ares replied and Astrid told him they were after they ate lunch and she and her Soul-Mates told them what had happened in Dragon Training. As lunch was served and the Cove Campers gathered around to eat, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu regaled them with the tale of how they fought the male Timberjack in the arena and how they took him down. "Timberjacks are serene and peaceful most of the time. They are sensitive creatures and prefer peace and solitude in their forest homes. They do not take to being disturbed well and will respond violently if attacked." Sera said. Stormfly's sister and brothers shuddered as if remembering a particularly nasty confrontation involving a Timberjack. "But they are also protective and will provide aid and shelter to other Dragons." Magnus said. "Unfortunately for them due to their lack of legs and massive wings, Timberjacks cannot scratch their backs so they usually have to ask other Dragons to do it for them or rub themselves on trees and boulders." Spike added, shifting his tail.

Lunch was soon eaten and everyone gathered around to watch Hiccup and Swiftwing, Astrid and Zena, Nava and Alvis, Aniu and Sorina teach Laylahlu and Speedy, Ares and Hevira, Umakyo and Apollo, Ashara and Olympia, Katara and Freedom, Bengal and Safety, Jazuka and Carina, Teemor and Harris how to use magic in their Bird Forms. They started their lessons on the ground and began with simple spells and Elemental magic before making their lessons harder and more difficult as they progressed. When they learned how to use magic on the ground, the four Soul-Mates and their Bird Familiars took the lessons to the sky and ensured their pupils knew all of the basics and how to defend themselves which led to sparring matches in which they used their Elements as their weapons. By the time they were finished, only a couple of hours of daylight remained and they spent the rest of those flying through the air in the Cove, having a grand old time. Dinner was being prepared by the Cove Campers when they returned and all of them ate under the night sky and the light of the moon before they went to bed and fell asleep.


	15. Whispering Deaths, New Humanoid Forms and a Snaptrapper

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Teemor , Triton and Serenity awoke in their Human, Elf-Fae, Twilek, Togruta, Cathar, Mikkian and Elf-Fae Forms the next morning next to their Soul-Siblings with whom they were going to learn how to shape-shift into each other's Birth Forms that afternoon when the four Soul-Mates returned from Dragon Training. "Good morning." They said to each other and joined their fellow Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers for breakfast. The time to leave for the arena soon arrived and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu gathered their Ironwood Battle Sticks, Star-Steel Daggers and Purified Phoenix Tears, checking their Children of Sunheela Pendants were still around their necks. Saying goodbye to their Familiars, who had decided not to go with them, their Soul-Dragons and their Soul-Siblings, promising them they would be back as soon as possible, as well as everyone else, the four Soul-Mates shape-shifted back into their Reindeer and Dire Wolf Forms and ran out of the camp to their teleportation point.

They barely had any time to enjoy being back in their Home as they cleaned themselves up and flew to the arena in their Bird Forms where Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were waiting as usual. "I must warn you sorry lot, the Dragon we are facing today loves burrowing so we had to undergo certain measures to ensure it will not escape." Gobber warned them. "What Dragon is it? Is it the Whispering Death?" Fishlegs asked nervously. "Just you wait and see." Gobber replied mysteriously as he opened the gate and led the ten trainees in. Needless to say, they were shocked when they saw the ENTIRE arena, floor, walls, ceiling and all, had been COVERED in and reinforced by cast iron plates, rendering the entire area impenetrable to any attempts to burrow or escape by one particular Dragon, the only one they knew of who could do such a thing. "It must have taken you guys ages to do all of this." Hiccup marvelled. "Hey, we did not do it." Snotlout retorted. "If we had, we would have asked you four to help." Thuggory said.

Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had all been given clean bills of health and declared fit and uninjured enough for the dangerous field of battle and fighting Dragons in the arena so there they were, hoping and praying that class would go much better than their previous one the day before. Gobber walked over to a cage, glanced at the ten trainees to make sure they were ready with weapons and shields raised and released the Dragon of the day. It was a male Whispering Death with muted and colour-dulled grayish-green scales and dark brown underside and highlighted horns and spikes. It shot out of its cage and charged at the teens with its massive mouth open and rows of sharp teeth spinning rapidly. Rearing up and roaring at them, the Whispering Death flew into the air and tried to burrow headfirst into the ground but hit hard, unbreakable cast iron instead of stone and earth.

Shaking his head dizzily and backing away in pain, the Whispering Death was not given time to recover before Snotlout, eager to repair his damaged ego, charged at him and swung his mace across the Earth Dragon's spiky face but the equally spiky weapon bounced off the rock-hard scales and the Whispering Death only growled before head-butting a dumbstruck Snotlout away. The bulky boy flew into the air before landing and bouncing off the ground several times until he finally stopped and lay on the ground unconscious. Deciding Snotlout would make an easy kill, the Whispering Death slithered over and prepared to finish him but seeing one of their own was in danger, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut attacked, either from a distance or up close. The Whispering Death shrieked in pain and dismay as the barrage of weapons forced him away from Snotlout.

Hissing and snarling as the nine remaining trainees surrounded him, the Whispering Death and loosed a jet of powerful rings of hot fire at them but the trainees blocked it with their shields even as the Whispering Death moved his head slowly, directing his fire to hit each teen without success thanks to their fire-proof shields. When fire-breathing failed, the Whispering Death shot spikes from his head, neck, back and tail at them but yet again, they were shielded by their shields. Growling in nervous and agitated fury, the Whispering Death desperately tried to find a way to save himself, defeat the trainees and escape, each of which were getting harder and harder to do. "He is getting desperate. That means he will try something again soon." Nava warned. "Dragons do not feel desperate, Nava. They do not feel anything except the urges to kill, steal and destroy." Gobber told him. "How would you know that, Gobber? Have you ever looked into a Dragon's mind?" Nava asked and Gobber looked thoughtful, wondering if Nava did indeed have a point.

Then that he was thinking about it, Dragons did seem to be intelligent and skilled in strategizing as every time, they raided, they were able to escape with so much food, cause so much destruction and no matter what the Vikings of Berk did, the Dragons always seemed to find a way to foil them, trick them or simply overwhelm them. His thoughts were interrupted when the Whispering Death hissed and swung his spiky tail at the ten teenagers, sending Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut flying a short distance before they landed, picked themselves up and struggled to grab their fallen weapons and shields quickly enough before the Whispering Death attacked them again despite Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Camicazi and Thuggory's best attempts to hold him off. The spiky, snake-like Boulder Class, Earth Elemental Dragon tried to fly up into the air and over the six trainees attacking him so he could attack the fallen, weakened, vulnerable ones.

"Aniu, we are the only ones who can fly here in our current Forms except for Hiccup and Astrid when they are in their Barn Owl and Golden Eagle Forms. If he tries to fly, we will have to bring him back down to earth. Any ideas?" Nava told Aniu. "Yeah, we use our Fire, Air, Water and Ice on him to burn him, blow him, soak him and freeze him. Thankfully, Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut know Hiccup and Astrid are Shadow/ Darkness, Lightning, Light and Energy Elementals now." She replied. "I heard that, just give us the signal and I will unleash a lightning storm." Hiccup said. "Wait, I think that light from the sun or fire is the Whispering Death's biggest weakness besides metal which they cannot drill through. I am sure that if I manage to shine my Light in his eyes, I can blind him and thus give the rest of you an opportunity to take him down. When should we do it?" Astrid said. The four Soul-Mates waited for an opportunity.

Fortunately for them, it presented itself when the Whispering Death made yet another attempt to fly over the trainees in front of him to get at the fallen ones. In those brief, few seconds, the Whispering Death left himself vulnerable and Hiccup threw one of his Ironwood Battle Sticks at his exposed side. The Dragon roared in pain when the weapon struck and Nava used that opportunity to freeze one of his wings solid. Hissing at the cold and flailing his wing in a desperate attempt to shatter the ice encasing it, the Whispering Death built up another fire ring breath and spike shot but Astrid threw one of her Ironwood Battle Sticks at the side of his head, knocking it to the side and extinguishing the incoming fire breath. The spikes shot towards Aniu but she somersaulted out of the way and shot a fireball at the Whispering Death's tail to prevent any more missiles from being launched which would have happened again if the Whispering Death had his way.

The Dragon roared in anger and whirled around to face them before firing a jet of fire rings at the four Soul-Mates, forcing them to split up and block the fire with their shields. "Look out!" Nava shouted as the Whispering Death's tail lashed out at them, sending Astrid and Nava flying. Fortunately, Hiccup and Aniu managed to avoid being hit, Hiccup by running out of the way and Aniu by jumping over it. Seeing Astrid and Nava struggle to their feet, the Whispering Death lunged at them but Hiccup shocked him with a lightning bolt and Aniu scorched him with a ball of fire, sending the Dragon crashing to the ground where Nava froze a portion of his tail solid, preventing him from slithering or shooting spikes and Astrid blinded him with a laser beam of light aimed directly at his eyes. Shrieking and roaring rather quietly in pain and rage, the Whispering Death tried desperately to escape the Elemental attacks.

While the four Soul-Mates had been rather busy attacking the Whispering Death and keeping his attention of them, Thuggory and Camicazi crept over to a stockpile of nets and bolas, grabbed some and snuck back over to the Whispering Death, waiting for an opportunity which soon presented itself, allowing Thuggory and Camicazi to throw their immobilisation weapons. The bolas tangled up the Whispering Death's long body, preventing the Dragon from shooting body spikes and the nets completed their job, preventing the Whispering Death from opening his mouth. His wings were also entangled and immobilised. Knowing Gobber, Camicazi and Thuggory were expecting them to kill or knockout the Whispering Death instead of leaving him conscious and alive, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu backed away and told them they were going to leave the Whispering Death how it was because it would take a stab or a deep enough gash in the right place to kill him and they rather leave the Whispering Death alive for the next lesson instead of killing him so the Vikings of Berk would not have to hunt down and capture another Whispering Death which Gobber was very thankful for.

He declared the class over and called for a team of Vikings to tranquilise the Whispering Death, drag him back into his cage, remove the nets and bolas, shut it and lock securely and another team of Vikings to gather up Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut's unconscious forms and bring them to the medical bay. Accepting congratulations from Gobber, Camicazi and Thuggory, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu left the arena as soon as they could, met up and talked with their families who congratulated them, shape-shifted back into their Barn Owl and Golden Eagle Forms and flew back to their Home where they went inside, teleported back to the Cove and shape-shifted back into their Reindeer and Dire Wolf Forms and ran back to the camp where the Cove Campers were waiting for them. They looked up when the reddish-brown and golden-blonde Reindeer and the silver-blonde and golden-brown Dire Wolves entered and shape-shifted back into Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu.

"Hello, everyone!" They called cheerfully and were greeted, hugged and nuzzled by their Soul-Bonds before they all gathered around the campfire to eat lunch as the Cove Campers listened to Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu explain and describe what had happened in the arena. Needless to say, most of them were shocked when they heard they had fought a Whispering Death until the four Soul-Mates told them the arena had been covered in cast iron plates, preventing the Whispering Death from utilising his species's most famous ability which was burrowing and digging tunnels underground. With regaling that morning's events and lunch out of the day, the Children of Sunheela prepared for that afternoon's upcoming events. "What are we going to do today, Masters?" Nava asked Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing. "Today, young ones, all of you Humans and Humanoids are going to gain the Form of your Soul-Sibling." They said and the Children of Sunheela glanced at each other in excitement.

"It is about time but I thought we would do our Dragon Forms first." Hiccup said. "We have decided that your Human-oid Forms are more important and will further help you in blending. Besides, if any of you get caught by the Human Vikings of Berk, yes, they will be shocked to find several young unknown Humans and Elf-Faes so we will also teach you convincing alibis. Your Soul-Dragons will also get their Human/oid Forms but only when you lot get your Dragon Forms." Stormhoof told them. "You know, that makes a lot of sense considering our Dragon Forms will take longer to learn and we need every advantage we can get." Laylahlu agreed. "IT will be really good to see what you look like in your Twilek Form, Astrid." Ares told his Human Soul-Sister, lekku twitching in excitement. "I will say the same about your Human Form, Ares." Astrid told her Twilek Soul-Brother. "Just you wait, Hiccup, soon you will know what it is like to be a Twilek." Laylahlu told Hiccup. "I bet you are excited about getting your Human Form, Laylahlu." Hiccup replied and she nodded eagerly, lekku twitching crazily.

"I should warn you, sister, that I have a very strong and powerful fascination with hair." Ashara told Aniu. "You know, I feel the same way about your lekku, sister." Aniu replied. "I wonder what it will be like to have Elf-Fae wings." Umakyo said. "Hmm, once you get them, you will love them and want to learn how to fly as soon as possible." Nava replied. "So what is it like being a Cathar and covered in fur?" Triton asked Katara. "Why do you not just find out when it happens and tell me what you think then?" She said. "I have always admired your head tendrils and soon I will have my Mikkian Form." Serenity said. "I have always admired your horns, wings, ears and hair. I cannot wait until I get my Elf-Fae Form." Teemor told her. The Griffin, Alicorn, Hippogriff and Peryton smiled happily as their pupils discussed how excited they were and so got down to business, knowing they only had about six hours before night time and they did not know how long it would take.

"To do so, each you must meditate with your Soul-Sibling and focus only on your Soul-Sibling until you achieved your first shape-shifting into that Form. If you like, we shall begin now." Elenia said and they agreed. "Very well, let us begin." Lunastar said and the Human/oids of the Children of Sunheela paired up together with their Soul-Sibling and each of them chose a spot where they could sit face to face and not be disturbed. Once they were comfortable and their Masters gave them the all-clear, they began. Hiccup and Laylahlu, Astrid and Ares, Nava and Umakyo, Aniu and Ashara, Triton and Katara, Serenity and Teemor reached out, held each other's hands, closed their eyes, calmed their breathing and let themselves sink into the blissful and peaceful trance of meditation, focusing only the Soul-Sibling who they held hands with, using the physical contact to strengthen and reinforce the mental, physical, emotional and spiritual connection.

Minutes passed before all twelve of them began shape-shifting, their bodies remaining humanoid in shape but otherwise changing species. In only seconds, their transformations were complete and Hiccup had successfully shape-shifted into his Twilek Form for the first time as had Laylahlu into her Human Form, Astrid into her Twilek Form, Ares into his Human Form, Nava into his Togruta Form, Umakyo into his Elf-Fae Form, Aniu into her Togruta Form, Ashara into her Elf-Fae Form, Triton into his Cathar Form, Kataara into her Elf-Fae Form, Serenity into her Mikkian Form and Teemor into his Elf-Fae Form. Their meditations ended and each of them opened their eyes to admire their Soul-Sibling's new Form before admiring their own. The watching Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers cheered as the six pairs of Soul-Siblings looked back and forth between their Soul-Sibling and themselves, slowly but steadily getting used to their new Form.

Hiccup's Twilek Form was slim, athletic, compact, lean and quite a bit scrawny, much like his Human Form. His skin was the same reddish-brown colour as his Human-Form hair but the tips of his long lekku which were twitching slightly, ears and fingers were black and he suspected his feet were the same. He had still his emerald green eyes which glowed slightly with a silvery light and the thin, elongated lightning-bolt like stripes on his lekku were the same colour with the same coloured faint glow. Fortunately, he was still clad in his green tunic, brown trousers and vest and black boots and belt. His Child of Sunheela Pendant was still chained around his neck and rested on his sternum, his Star-Steel Daggers and Purified Phoenix Tears were still on his belt and his Ironwood Battle Sticks slung across his back as usual but in a way that made sure his lekku were uncomfortable. Speaking of which, the long tentacles did indeed feel sensitive as the air itself brushed across his skin and they twitched and shivered slightly as if cold. Hiccup made a mental note to wrap some comfortable cloth around them to warm them warm and protect them from any harm.

Laylahlu's Human Form possessed tan skin, striking violet eyes much like her Twilek Form and midnight black hair tipped and high-lighted in sapphire blue and violet that hung long, un-brushed and un-braided down her back until it reached her waist, lacking in anything tying it up or holding together. She still wore her violet tunic and boots, black trousers and sapphire blue belt and her Children of Sunheela Gifts were still were they were supposed to be. Whenever she moved, her hair moved to and so Laylahlu reached up to touch and play with it. The Twilek born Human shape-shifter gasped in surprise when she felt how soft and smooth it was and her fingers through it but they got caught on some knots and tangles. It felt weird not having her lekku swing around with every move she made and twitch depending on what emotion or sensation she was feeling. Not to mention that her ear cones were then a pair of round, Human ears. Laylahlu groaned when she realized she would have to clean them of ear wax.

Astrid's Twilek Form was strong, slim, muscular and durable, just like her Human Form body except for her golden-blonde skin, the ear cones and the pair of long, thick, muscular lekku that reached her hips just above her buttocks. Her sapphire blue eyes with the faint golden glow remained the same and a line of spots spiralling around her lekku from the bases to the tips were also the same colour. They swayed and swung with every movement she made and brushed against her back, shoulders and the Ironwood Battle Sticks slung across her back. Her clothes remained the same. Ares's Human Form had fair skin, chocolate brown eyes and unbrushed hair that reached between his shoulder blades with a fringe that swept across his forehead. Already, he missed his lekku but was fascinated by his new hair. His body was strong, fit, healthy and muscular and his clothes remained the same with his Child of Sunheela Gifts where they were supposed to be.

Nava's Togruta Form had silver-blonde skin, two large and round pure white patches over his eyes with a thin, elongated, upright oval taken out on the left and right to the centre of the forehead, a slim and lean body, two curved montrals that towered inches above his head that would only grow taller as he aged, a left, right and rear lekku that reached only down to his chest and the middle of his back. Simplistic sapphire blue stripes and chevrons covered his lekku and montrals and glowed slightly with a faint silver shine, the colour and glow matching his eyes. Umakyo's Elf-Fae Form had pale skin, black eyes and horns, pointed ears and ruby red hair with sapphire blue highlights. His wings were black, ruby red, sapphire blue, silver and white with a sharp, white claw at each main joint. Umakyo was staring at his new wings in a mixture of wonder, awe, fascination and admiration. They were folded close to his back when he first shape-shifted into his new Form but then they were extending, twitching and flexing slightly.

Aniu's Togruta Form had golden-brown skin, pure white markings over her face consisting of two, thin lines going down the middle of her forehead from her montrals, zig-zagging outwards in the middle to form a diamond shape in the centre of her forehead, reaching where her eyebrows would end close to her nose and arching over her eyes with two white diamonds just below her montrals, one on the left and one on the right of the two lines and two markings on her cheeks shaped like feathered wings and connecting to the sides of her face where they met her left and right lekku, the tips of which reached down to the tops of her breasts. Her montrals were only four inches tall from the top of her forehead and the tip of her rear lekku rested between her shoulder blades. The chevrons of which, thirteen in total, ten each on the montrals, left and right lekku and three on the rear lekku, were emerald green with a faint glow of gold. Her body was still slim, slender, athletic, agile and flexible and it seemed even more so thanks to her lekku and montrals.

Ashara's Elf-Fae Form had white skin, sky blue eyes and horns, pointed ears, bright orange hair that cascaded down her back in gentle waves and curls until it reached her midriff and black, sky blue, orange, yellow and white wings. Triton's Cathar Form had iron grey fur, earth brown tiger markings and silver underside and eyes. Katara's Elf-Fae Form had earth brown skin, black hair, golden eyes and horns, pointed ears and black, earth brown, iron grey, golden and white wings. She ran a clawless hand over every patch of bare skin she could find, completely unused to having no fur, just bare skin which was thankfully covered by her tunic, trousers, boots, belt and vest as well as having a pair of horns which gave her an extra sense of radar and passive echolocation, not to mention having two big wings on her back. Katara's legs used to have an extra, rear-facing knee in them that gave her legs an extra joint.

Serenity's Mikkian Form had rose red skin, forest green eyes, hands and feet and mane of head tendrils tipped with the same colour which floated in the air above her. Teemor's Elf-Fae Form had pure white skin, silver hair, violet eyes and horns, pointed ears and black, silver, violet, ice blue and white wings. Thankfully, already know how to stand thanks to having been born and spending their entire lives in a similar Form, Hiccup and Laylahlu, Astrid and Ares, Nava and Umakyo, Aniu and Ashara, Triton and Katara, Serenity and Teemor got to their feet, stepped closer to each other and embraced happily, delighted to finally be in the Birth Form of their Soul-Sibling. As they hugged, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara's hands reached up to gently touch and caress Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's lekku, drawing purrs of bliss and surprised, embarrassed facial expressions and reactions from them before they smiled and let their Soul-Siblings continue doing what they were doing.

Deciding to return the favour, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu reached up and combed their fingers and brushed their hands over and through Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara's hair. Moments passed in joyful, reverent silence until the six pairs of Soul-Siblings separated and let the rest of their Soul-Bonds, fellow Children of Sunheela all of them and the Cove Campers to come forward and offer their congratulations through hugs and nuzzles, beginning with Bengal and Jazuka who hugged and congratulated Katara and Teemor first before doing the same with the rest, then their Familiars, their Soul-Dragons and the rest of the Cove Campers. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu waited until everyone had congratulated them before they turned to each other, having saved the best for last. It had been a while since their last kisses, which also happened to be each of their second kisses and they figured then was as good as a time as any.

The Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers watched in silence as Hiccup and Astrid, Nava and Aniu moved closer and closer until they face to face only inches apart before they closed the remaining distance and their lips met in a loving kiss, wrapping their arms around each other and hands trailing up to gently touch and caress their lekku, drawing purrs of bliss from them even as they moaned in pleasure from the simple lip-lock which only lasted several seconds before they separated and moved onto another partner to show them the same affection. Hiccup and Nava, Astrid and Aniu kissed for several seconds before last of all, Hiccup and Aniu, Astrid and Nava kissed as well, each of them basking and revelling in the love each of their three Soul-Mates showed them as they embraced and caressed each other's lekku, their moans and purrs perhaps the most beautiful and irresistible sounds each of them had ever heard and they wanted to hear them again and again as often as they could for the rest of their lives.

When the four Soul-Mates parted from their four-person embrace, it was nearly half-way through the afternoon and Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing decreed it was time for Umakyo, Ashara, Katara and Teemor to learn how to fly in their new Elf-Fae Forms and asked Nava, Aniu, Triton and Serenity to shape-shift their Elf-Fae wings into their Togruta, Cathar and Mikkian bodies so they could teach them. Nava, Aniu, Triton and Serenity closed their eyes in concentration and focused until their Elf-Fae wings appeared on their backs and everyone gasped in awe. "Well, I never thought I would see winged Togruta, a Cathar and a Mikkian before." Laylahlu said, her own wings twitching and she startled at the unexpected movement. "Well, now you have, my love and I have got to say, is it not amazing?" Ashara replied, staring at them, especially Aniu, in awe. Seeing her Soul-Sister in her winged Togruta Form made Ashara want to shape-shift her wings, the pair that were currently on her Elf-Fae back, into her Togruta Form when she shape-shifted back into it.

Before Nava, Aniu, Triton and Serenity taught Umakyo, Ashara, Katara and Teemor how to fly, they themselves spread their wings and flew into the sky to make sure they could still do it. Needless to say, it was quite different flying in their Togruta, Cathar and Mikkian Forms, especially for Triton because Cathar were naturally built and suited for the land, not for the sky and their bodies made it quite weird for any one of them to fly even with wings such as Triton's. Then he could see why Katara was so weary of being in the sky. She would most likely feel much safer riding a Dragon. Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara and Teemor watched them fly in awe and felt sudden urges to join them. After several minutes, they landed and walked back over to their Soul-Sibling. What then took place was Nava, Aniu, Triton and Serenity proceeding to teach Umakyo, Ashara, Katara and Teemor how to fly in their Elf-Fae Forms with their own wings.

When Umakyo, Ashara, Katara and Teemor had gained their Elf-Fae Forms and thus wings, Lyanna, Simba, Diego and Roxanne had felt their inner magic surge and with a rush of magic, a pair of Elf-Fae wings had appeared on their own backs, each pair matching the colours and patterns of the rest of their bodies. Edme, Merlin, Valora and Grazer walked over to them and told the two Lions, the Tiger and the Fox that they were going to teach them how to fly as well and so flying lessons began with the teachers leading their students to the top of a steep hill in the Cove and telling them that in order to learn how to fly, they had to learn how to glide first and thus, they learned how to glide and eventually fly much the same way they had learned in their Bird Forms, only the lessons were quite different because they were in their Winged Elf-Fae Forms. Beginning with jumping off the top of the hill and spreading their wings as they fell while keeping their bodies horizontal, making sure to catch the air and glide forward while staying in the air as long as they could.

At first, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara and Teemor were only able to glide a few feet before gravity pulled them back down to the ground but the more they kept trying, realizing what their mistakes and what they were doing wrong, they were able to correct those mistakes and eventually, they succeeded in gliding further and further until newly instilled instinct took hold of them and they were finally flying, rising higher and higher into the sky and moving forward with every wing-beat. Lyanna, Simba, Diego and Roxanne also learned how to fly at the same and Apollo, Olympia, Freedom and Harris flew over to them. Together, they joined their Familiars in the sky and so did Nava, Aniu, Triton, Serenity, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin, Calum, Valora, Olive and Grazer who then proceeded to teach them how to turn, fly up, fly down, speed up, slow down, dive and last of all, land which they did with great disappointment.

It was a strange sensation for Nava and Aniu to feel the wind on their montrals and lekku, just as it was for Serenity on her head tendrils and Umakyo, Ashara, Katara and Teemor to feel it through their hair which was already messy, knotty and tangled. By that time, it was already night and they had spent hours learning how to glide and eventually fly. The Cove Campers preparing dinner and the Children of Sunheela joined in to help out until it was ready and they ate before finishing and cleaning up. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Triton and Serenity noticed Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara and Teemor were combing and brushing their fingers through their hair and wing feathers if they had them and wincing in pain whenever knots and tangles caught their digits. Glancing at each other, they nodded and turned to their Soul-Siblings who they were already sitting beside. UMakuo was the first to notice his Soul-Brother staring at him. "What is wrong?" He asked.

"I noticed...you are having some...hair troubles." Nava said with a grin of amusement. Umakyo laughed. "Yeah, you do not suppose you could help me with that?" He inquired hopefully. "I mean, it is quite bothersome and distracting to have messy, knotty, tangled hair." He added. "I am glad that you asked. Aniu, Hiccup, Astrid and I brought our hair brushes to the Cove with us in case our hair needs a brush and a comb. I could teach you how to use them." Nava replied. "That would be wonderful, thank you." Umakyo said gratefully. Nava smiled, clapped Umakyo on the shoulder, stood and went over to where he and his Soul-Mates had stored their supplies. He rummaged through his satchel and finding his comb and hairbrush, went back over to Umakyo and handed the brush to him, rearranging his fingers and teaching him how to hold it properly. "This is the brush. It is a good idead to start with this before you use a comb." He said.

"Will it work on my wing feathers or do I need another kind of brush or comb for them?" Umakyo asked. Nava shook his head, his lekku, even the short, chest-length left and right ones swinging from side to side. "No, Elf-Fae brushes and combs are multi-purpose and made for hair, feathers and fur. They pretty much save us from having to have more than one of each." He said. "Okay, how do I use the brush on my hair?" Umakyo asked. Nava smiled and began his lesson with a demonstration, brushing Umakyo's ruby red hair and letting him feel how it felt because his Togruta Form was utterly lacking in hair or anything other than skin. "Okay, here is how you do it." He said and gave the brush back to Umakyo, holding his hand, lifting it up to his head, making sure the brush was in his hair and dragging it gently down several times until Umakyo got the hang of it and began brushing his own hair until it was neat and tidy. After that, they moved onto Umakyo's wing feathers and Nava taught him how to brush those before getting the comb and teaching Umakyo how to comb his hair and wing feathers.

When Umakyo finished, they looked back over at Aniu and Ashara, Hiccup and Laylahlu, Astrid and Ares. Umakyo's mouth dropped open in awe as he beheld the sight of his lovers in their Elf-Fae or Human Forms with their hair and wing feathers, if they had them, brushed and combed. "They are so beautiful no matter what Form they are in. I love them." He murmured. "Why do you not go over to them and show them how you look?" Nava suggested and gave Umakyo a gentle push. Speechless, Umakyo clumsily got to his feet and stumbled over to Ashara, Laylahlu and Ares who walked over to him. The four lovers stared at each other before Laylahlu and Ares, Umakyo and Ashara wrapped their arms and wings, if they had them, around each other and kissed passionately for several seconds before switching partners and kissing them until each one had kissed all three of his lovers. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu watched proudly with misty eyes, each of them thinking about the kisses they had shared with each other. They knew Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara had kissed, one time after they had met and Bonded with their Soul-Siblings and the four Soul-Mates had also kissed after that.

Bed time soon arrived and everyone found a place to sleep where they did not wake up until the morning where Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu found themselves back at the Main Berkian Arena after breakfast with the Cove Campers. Before they had left, Laylahlu, Ashara and Katara requested that Hiccup, Aniu and Triton braid their hair to keep it out of the way. When they asked what hairstyles they wanted, Laylahlu chose two twin braids going over her shoulders and resting on her chest, similar to her Twilek Form lekku. Ashara chose the same hair style but with an extra braid on her back, mimicking her Togruta Form lekku which was completed with her Elf-Fae horns copying her Togruta Form montrals. Katara simply chose one braid to hang down her back. By the time Hiccup, Aniu and Teemor finished, the four Soul-Mates were running a bit late and left straight after they had gathered their Children of Sunheela Gifts and said goodbye to their Soul-Bonds. So there, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were, waiting at the main gate of the Main Berkian Arena with Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"All right then, in you lot go." Gobber said cheerfully and led them into the arena. Instead of going over to a cage right away, Gobber handed out cloth masks to each trainee and told them to cover their mouths and noses. "The Dragon we are going to face today uses smells and scents to either lure its prey closer as an offensive tactic or scare them away as a defensive tactic." He warned them. Nava and Fishlegs glanced at each other over their cloth masks, both of them thinking they knew which breed of Dragon Gobber was talking about. "Wait are you waiting for, Gobber? Bring it on!" Snotlout cheered, as did Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "All right, if you say so and think you can handle it." Gobber shrugged and walked over to a cage where the sweet, hypnotizing and alluring smell of chocolate was wafting from. Fortunately, Gobber and the trainees were cloth masks that kept out the smell.

The cage doors opened and a young female Snaptrapper sprang out, all four heads whipping around, snarling, growling, hissing and flashing their fangs that lined each of their triple-split jaws. It was obvious her colours were perfectly suited for camouflage in forests as plant life because she forest green scales, rose red and daffodil yellow spots all over her body. Upon seeing the ten trainees waiting for them in a straight line, the Snaptrapper hissed and charged at them, her four heads spreading as far as she could get them in order to take out as many teenagers as possible. Fortunately for themselves, they all sprang aside and the Snaptrapper skidded to a stop. Because the trainees had split in two groups when they separated, two heads tried to go after one group but the other two wanted to go after the other group, thus leading to the Snaptrapper's head arguing amongst herselves and forgetting the trainees.

Taking advantage of that, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut began creeping closer to the four-headed Dragon, hoping to bring her down with a sneak attack which was going well until the Snaptrapper's tail whipped around and Fishlegs jumped back to avoid getting hit, accidently dropping his hammer in the process. The sound of stone on stone got the arguing Snaptrapper's attention and she whipped her tail around again, that time hitting Fishlegs as he knelt down to pick his hammer back up and Snotlout who had stopped beside Fishlegs. Both boys managed to raise their shields in time but the Snaptrapper's tail still hit them and sent both young male Vikings flying and getting knocked unconscious upon impact with the ground a fair distance away. Finally noticing the other trainees sneaking up on her, the Snaptrapper hissed, crouched and flared her wings in a posture of aggression and intimidation.

For several minutes, no one made a move as the Snaptrapper hissed and snarled at them, glaring with all eight of her eyes. Getting sick and tired of the wait, Ruffnut threw her spear and Tuffnut shot bolts from his crossbow at the Snaptrapper but she opened her mouths and spat out globs of bright green acid at the projectiles, melting them in midair but some quarrels got past the globs of acid and sank into her scales. The Snaptrapper screeched in pain and Tuffnut cheered. "Yeah, take that, you bloody, smelly fucker!"He whooped. Roaring in anger at the insult and her injuries, the Snaptrapper shot out more globs of acid and Tuffnut fumbled to raise his shield in time. "Tuffnut! I am coming, brother!" Ruffnut screamed in fear and darted in front of her twin. As much as they loved to fight, argue, hurt and pretend they hated each other and wanted one another dead, Ruffnut and Tuffnut loved each other and were inseparable, always being together, protecting each other and helping each other no matter what, just like what all twins were supposed to do.

They would not hesitate to throw themselves into life or health threatening situations that promised death, maiming or suffering if their twin was in danger. Aniu was strongly reminded of most brother and sister twin siblings she had met during her life and most of all, her unborn twin siblings, who she already knew would love, protect and help each other and be inseparable. Forgetting she was in the middle of a fight with an angry Snaptrapper Dragon, Aniu got lost in her thoughts but fortunately for her, Nava noticed her distraction and could read her trail of thoughts. "Aniu, as nice as it is listening to you reminisce about your unborn siblings, we are in the middle of a very dangerous situation here so if you would kindly snap out of it and focus on what is happening in the here and the now, that would be lovely, thank you." He said, effectively knocking Aniu out of her distraction. "Sorry, Nava, seeing Ruffnut and Tuffnut care about each other is making me think of them. I promise I will try not to get distracted next time and thank you." She replied.

Nava smiled and cut the mental connection off so they could concentrate on the battle at hand. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were doing everything they could to evade the Snaptrapper's acid blasts, knowing they could melt through their shields if hit directly. Meanwhile, the other trainees were doing everything they could to get the Snaptrapper's attention off the twins and onto them but it was not working because the four-headed was so fixated on eliminating the ones who had shot at her and hurt her. Remembering her set of throwing knives, Camicazi grabbed some and began throwing them at the Snaptrapper who screeched in pain whenever she was hit and soon blood was running down her scales from her wounds. "Over here, you bloody cunt!" Camicazi yelled, challenging the Snaptrapper who hissed and focused two heads while the other two were still fixated on Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were on the brink of getting defeated.

Thuggory threw his double-headed battle axe at the Snaptrapper but the four-headed Dragon sensed the weapon's approach and ducked out of the way, resulting in the axe sinking into the stone wall behind them. "Oh, shit." Thuggory cursed when he realized he was weapon-less. "At least I still have my shield." He muttered to himself. So that left Thuggory being confronted by one head, Camicazi by the second, Ruffnut by the third and Tuffnut by the fourth, ensuring each of the Snaptrapper's four heads had their attention focused on one trainee each and leaving the remaining four trainees, aka Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu to finish the job of defeating the Snaptrapper and ending the class so they could all go home. "What do we do now? There must be something?" Astrid asked. "I could try freezing the Snaptrapper's mouths shut. I just hope their jaws are not strong enough to break my ice." Nava replied.

"Whatever we are going to do, we better do it quickly otherwise they are not going to last long." Hiccup said, gesturing at Camicazi, Thuggory, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "WE could bolas and nets again even though we do it a lot. At least we only face the same twice." Aniu said and so she, Hiccup and Astrid crept away to get some of the required, necessary tools while Nava prepared to freeze the Snaptrapper's mouths shut. "This is not going to be easy. All four of those heads have long necks and they are very flexible. Oh, well, I will just have to aim and time it right and hope I do not miss the first times." He thought and waited until Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid returned with the nets and bolas they needed. "All right, we are ready. Are you?" Hiccup asked his only male Soul-Mate and Nava nodded, worried eyes fixed on Camicazi, Thuggory, Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were trying valiantly to fight off the Snaptrapper. All of them were giving it as good as they got and fighting with everything they had. Ruffnut and Tuffnut even threw their helmets at the heads they were fighting.

Hiccup waited for the perfect time to strike and counted down. "Five...four...three...two...one...okay, now!" He yelled and to get its attention, Astrid threw one of her Ironwood Battle Sticks at the Snaptrapper and the weapon bounced off her hide, leaving a bruise behind. Yelping in pain, the Snaptrapper turned towards them and Nava mentally used his outstretched hands to slam the Snaptrapper's jaws shut without the poor Dragon accidently biting her tongues, hold them shut and freeze them solid as a make-shift muzzle. The poor Snaptrapper thrashed around and tried to get the ice off her face but Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid took that opportunity to throw the nets and bolas at her. The bolas wrapped around her necks, tying them together and the nets wrapped and tangled around the rest of her body, effectively immobilising her. Bound and unable to move or free herself, the Snaptrapper fell to the ground, writhing and thrashing as much as the nets and bolas would allow her. Ever since the four headed Dragon's attention had been taken off them, Camicazi, Thuggory, Ruffnut and Tuffnut watched in awe and cheered when the Snaptrapper was finally brought down. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu left the arena as soon as the Snaptrapper was dragged back into her cage and turned to each other. "You two ready to gain your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder Forms?" Nava and Aniu asked slyly. "Oh, hell, yes!" Hiccup and Astrid exclaimed. Chuckling, the four Soul-mates embraced and went back to the Cove.


	16. Dragon Form Training and Grapple Grounder

(That morning)

As he watched Hiccup depart with his Soul-Mates, Toothless sighed and lay down on a patch of grass which he usually did whenever his Soul-Rider left. Every day was nearly the same for him, always wondering if Hiccup was all right, if he had been hurt, if he was safe, if anyone was suspicious about his regular disappearances after and his performances during Dragon Training, if there had been another Dragon Raid or worse...a Hags-Fiend attack. He cared greatly about Astrid, Nava and Aniu and their Familiars but Hiccup, Swiftwing and Sprinter were always his greatest concerns. Toothless was so embroiled in his own thoughts that he did not notice a familiar dragoness approaching until she spoke. "Hey." A soft voice interrupted him from his brooding. Toothless looked and saw Raven approaching, a beautiful, kind smile on her face. "Hey." He replied, trying his best to ignore the fluttery, hot feeling in his belly that always happened whenever Raven was around, which was often. "I know about you are worried about Hiccup but he will be fine. He is smart, brave, loyal, fast, sneaky and he has Swiftwing, Sprinter, Astrid, Aniu and Nava to help him." Raven said.

Toothless smiled, somehow Raven always knew how to make him feel better, even when they were hiding from Evregina and her Hags-Fiends, never knowing what atrocities and horrors the next hour or day would bring. "Thank you, Raven. You always make me feel better." He said gratefully. Raven smiled and lay down beside him. When Toothless lifted one wing, she cuddled up to him and let Toothless lower it. "So how do you feel about getting a Human Form?" She asked him curiously. "I do not really know, it is both exciting and nerve-wracking. I only ever had one Form in my life and it is this one, the Form I was hatched with." Toothless gestured at himself and sighed. Raven gave him a comforting nuzzle. "I am sure you will be very handsome in your Human Form. I cannot wait to see it and neither can your siblings from what I can tell." She said. "Yeah, although you guys might not be able to recognize me and learning how to be a human might be quite difficult for one who has been a Night Fury dragon all his life until he Bonded with his Human Soul-Rider." Toothless replied. "I think we will learn to recognize you pretty quick. And Toothless..." She trailed off, looking at the ground nervously. "Will you like to flying with me? Just you and me?" Raven asked nervously. Toothless lay one paw on hers. "I will love too. Although we will have to see what Elenia says." He said, smiling. Raven smiled back and they both got up to request Elenia's permission.

 

Upon arriving at their Home, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu teleported back to the Cove where Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Laylahlu, Electra, Ashara, Skywalker, Triton, Umbra, Serenity and Siren were waiting for them, obviously to get the regaling of that day's events at Dragon Training over and done with and lunch eaten so the Soul-Riders could gain their Dragon Forms and begin training. Greeting each other enthusiastically, they walked back to the camp where the Cove Campers were waiting with lunch already waiting to be eaten and so they ate until they finished and the four Soul-Mates told them about that day's Dragon Training class against the Snaptrapper and needless to say, all of them who knew of that breed of Dragon looked very impressed, particularly when their mentor had the foresight to give them cloth masks to block out the Snaptrapper 's smell and scent abilities. After that, it was time for Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara to gain their Soul-Dragons' Forms. Nava, Aniu, Triton and Serenity were exempt from it because they already had their Dragon Forms although they volunteered to help the four non-Elf-Faes with Nava and Aniu choosing to help their Soul-Mates, Triton choosing to help Laylahlu and Serenity choosing to help Ashara even though Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker would be their Soul-Riders main teachers. The others were just there for assistance, guidance and supervision.

Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker sat across from each other and reached out to touch their Soul-Bonded Rider or Dragon. Once physical contact was established, they closed their minds to everyone else except for the being they were touching. The meditation that would soon follow would only be one-sided because they agreed it was best for the Soul-Riders to gain and train their Dragon Forms first and then the Soul-Dragons to gain and train their Human(oid ) Forms next and so it began. Within minutes, Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara slowly began shape-shifting and within half an hour, their transformations were complete and Hiccup sat across from Toothless, both of them in their Night Fury Forms, Astrid sat across from Stormfly, both in their Deadly Nadder Forms, Laylahlu sat across from Electra, both in their Skrill Forms and Ashara sat across from Skywalker, both in their Stormcutter Forms.

Seconds passed in silence before the Cove Campers began cheering as the Soul-Bonded Dragon and Rider pairs admired each other. Hiccup's Night Fury Form had Hiccup's Night Fury Form had midnight black scales as dark as a midnight sky without stars or a moon, emerald green eyes and tail fins, silver spinal crests and the tips of his sensor plates and ears and reddish-brown manta ray markings. He wondered what the colour of his plasma blasts would be, sky blue like Toothless's, emerald green or perhaps even silver and whether or not he could shoot lightning bolts from his mouth or different parts of his body, electrify his scales and generate and manipulate shadows and darkness. Hiccup was amazed at how different being a Night Fury was compared to being a Human. His senses were much, much stronger, especially his eyesight and he wondered how good his night vision would be. He felt faster, stronger, more agile and with more stamina. Hiccup was already wanting to run, breathe fire and fly but he knew he would have learn first, from Toothless's memories that had passed over to him, his new instincts and from what Toothless and the others could teach him.

Astrid's Deadly Nadder Dragon Form had vivid sky blue scales, sapphire blue eyes, golden tail stripes and spinal spikes and golden-blonde horns and under-scales. Astrid was amazed at how different being a Deadly Nadder Dragon was compared to being a Human. Every one of her senses, especially her sense of smell, had been highly increased. Astrid felt stronger, more durable and her endurance had also been increased despite Deadly Nadders being considered, dainty, bird-like dragons which they were in a way. Her tail spikes flexed and rattled with every movement of her tail and she wondered how hot and bright her magnesium fire would be and if it would be golden. She wanted to release a blast of fire from her maw and to fly, shoot tail spikes and…eat chicken. Astrid wanted to begin training and leaning right away so she could experience and enjoy all of being a Deadly Nadder Dragoness had to offer.

Laylahlu's Skrill Dragon Form had midnight black scales, violet eyes and highlights, sapphire blue horns and spikes and a silver underside. Lightning and electricity crackled, sparked and flickered all over her scales, accompanied by tendrils of shadows. Her entire Form radiated power and her eyesight, speed, stamina, reflexes were much more suited to her new Form and thus higher and more powerful. Laylahlu had to admit it felt very weird having a massive pair of wings as arms and she shuddered to think of how different and difficult it would be to stand, walk, run and even fly. Seeing Electra and by extension, Spark, Bolt, Thunder and Lightning staring at her in awe, she smiled and lifted a wing to wave. Electra quickly moved forward to wrap her wings around her and so did her siblings, especially Thunder and Lightning, who were rambling about how cool and awesome it was for their elder sister's Soul-Rider to have her Skrill Dragon Form.

Ashara's Stormcutter Dragon Form had orange scales, white underside and sky blue eyes and highlights. Having four, massive wings, one pair over the other, scales, spikes and everything else that came with her new Form felt very strange and weird but she knew she would soon get used to it and be one with her new body. Her hearing, agility, flexibility and balance seemed to have greatly increased and she could feel her inner fire and the warmth and heat it spread throughout her body, making Ashara wonder if all Dragons could feel their inner Breath Weapon, if it kept them warm if they were fire-breathers like her already beloved Skywalker and Heatwave, cold if they were ice-breathers like Icicle and how difficult or easy it would be to breathe it, shape it, control it, manipulate it and generate with not just her mouth but with her wings, tail, paws and every other body part. Speaking of Skywalker, Ashara glanced up at her Soul-Dragon and was nearly overwhelmed from the sheer flow of love, happiness, awe, amazement, excitement and hope she could sense emanating from him.

Smiling she spread her four wings with quite a bit of difficulty and getting the message, Skywalker lunged forward and wrapped his wings around her, burying his face into her neck and shoulder and holding her, touching her with an awestruck and mystified expression as if unable to believe that was actually happening and was not just a dream. Indeed, looking around, Ashara could see Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Laylahlu and Electra enveloped in similar embraces and she marvelled at Hiccup, Astrid and Laylahlu's new Dragon Form, the mere sight of which took her breath away, each of them looked so beautiful and amazing, especially Laylahlu. Her girlfriend was beautiful, vibrant and lively no matter what Form she was in and each of them made Ashara love her more. If only Grand Master Satele Shan, Master Bela Kiwicks, Orgus Din, Tol Braga, Syo Bakarn and the others could see that, could have witnessed everything they had experienced since they arrived on the Island of Berk in the Cove of the Planet of Athelon.

Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren, Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Teemor, Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri, Rexter, Katrian, Tigress, Eliot, Elias, Travis and Serena, along with the other Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers watched on in awe and burst in cheers, whoops, roars, howls and other such sounds of joy, triumph and congratulations. It was only thanks to several spells cast by Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing that the sounds were not heard by anyone outside of the Cove. The four Elf-Faes and their Soul-Dragons smiled, remembering when Nava, Aniu, Triton and Serenity had first shown Icicle, Heatwave, Umbra and Siren their Dragon Forms and how joyful they had been as well as the astonishing resemblances aside from differences in colour. Nava's scales were silver-blonde and sapphire blue, Icicle's scales snow white and ice blue, Aniu's scales golden-brown and emerald green, Heatwave's scales orange and yellow, Triton's scales were earth brown and iron grey, Umbra's scales were black and silver, Serenity's scales on the other hand matched those of Siren's, coloured in every shade of the rainbow with differently coloured eyes.

Realizing Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara were still sitting upright and did not know how to get into any other position and knowing time was of the essence, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing called for calm and quiet and announced training would begin as soon as the trainers and trainees were ready which they replied were and so they began. The first lesson was lying down on their bellies seeing as Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara were sitting upright. Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker helped their Soul-Riders-turned-Dragons to lower themselves down until their bellies, chests and Hiccup's forelegs were on the ground. All they had to do to achieve a sleeping position was rest their heads on the ground, tuck their wings, tails and legs in and curl up which they also did. Rolling over was their next lesson and that was a bit more difficult to do, especially with their wings, horns and spikes but they eventually succeeded even though they had to roll in a different, special way from everyone else because of their bodies.

Lesson three was sitting up and they got back into a lying down position before pushing their upper bodies up and leaning back on their hid-quarters, back legs and tails, returning to the position they had first began in. Then they were learning how to stand up on all four legs, well at least Hiccup was while Astrid was only standing on two and Laylahlu and Ashara using their wings as forelimbs, relying on them to support their weight, keep their bodies upright and to hold them in place without buckling, trembling or collapsing. Soon, they were standing proud and tall and eagerly awaiting their next lesson which was sitting down again and it involved lowering their rumps and bending and folding their hind legs until they were comfortably sitting on the ground, looking perfectly content and at ease. Stretching their bodies was the next lesson they had to do and so they began with standing and arching their backs, much like cats and dogs.

Proceeding on with several different stretches and bending their bodies in many different ways, Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker soon decided that Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara had done enough stretching and so they moved onto the next lesson which was more to do with loco motivation and much their excitement and relief, they were going to be learning how to walk, something which would be easier for Hiccup (a four legs) and Astrid (a two legs) than Laylahlu and Ashara, both of whom were two legs and two wings. Slowly but steadily, the four of them began taking one step at a time, at first relying on their Soul-Dragons to keep them upright and not stumble or fall before doing it by themselves as they began walking faster and faster, growing more confident and gaining more speed until they were practically running. Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara spent half an hour walking and the next half an hour running until exhaustion, sore muscles and new bodies that were unused to the new action made them stop, jubilant expressions on their faces.

Next up was special abilities only their breed of Dragon could do. For Hiccup, that was retracting and detracting his teeth, for Astrid that was shooting her tail spikes, for Laylahlu that was electrifying her scales which Skrills could do even when they were not going to shoot lightning and as for Ashara, well, Stormcutters did not really have extra abilities so she and Skywalker waited for the others to complete their lessons. Toothless, Stormfly and Electra trained their Soul-Riders in the extra abilities of their own breed simultaneously to save time. Hiccup knew that Night Furies possessed the ability to retract and detract their teeth to avoid damage when they shot their plasma blasts ever since he had asked why his Soul-Dragon was named Toothless and he had shown him, much to Hiccup's amazement. Having already told him why Night Furies had that special ability, Toothless went straight on to tell him how to do it and make sure...he did not bite his tongue, accidently or not, when he did it even though it was very common for Night Furies to accidently do it when they were hatchlings or not paying attention.

"Have you ever bitten your own tongue before, Hiccup?" Toothless asked. "Yes, I have and it hurts. It usually happens when I am eating too fast and not paying attention." Hiccup replied and Toothless nodded. "I assume that was always in your Human Form, was it not, Hiccup?" He inquired and Hiccup shook his head. "Nope, there were also times I accidently did it in my Barn Owl and Reindeer Forms. Heck, I even accidently did it in my Twilek Form yesterday!" He exclaimed. "So that was what I sensed..." Toothless muttered. "Anyway, if you think accidently biting your own tongue in any of those Forms is bad, then doing it in your Night Fury Form is even worse! Trust me, I know what it is like. Our jaws are far stronger and our teeth much sharper and so it will hurt more and even result in bleeding or biting you own tongue off in the worst case scenario." He said and the lesson began as Toothless coached Hiccup in how to detract his teeth, seeing as he had been toothless when he had first shape-shifted.

Being VERY careful not to bit his own tongue by accident, Hiccup tried for over a minute to detract his teeth and sure enough, a set of short and peg-like but extremely sharp teeth shot out of his gums, startling Hiccup who nearly bit his own tongue but managed to avoid doing so just in the nick of time. Feeling the difference in his mouth, Hiccup clacked his new teeth together several times, slowly getting used to them. "Good, Hiccup, good!" Toothless praised. "Now try retracting them so they go back into your gums." It took another few minutes for Hiccup to retract his teeth but eventually he succeeded and Toothless had him detract and retract his teeth several times until he could do it well. "Well done! Now you will not have to worry about damaging them when you shoot plasma blasts and you can eat when we get to that lesson which should be not too far away. All of this training is bound to make you hungry, thirsty and tired." Toothless said. Hiccup smiled and nodded, his teeth already back in his gums.

Astrid had seen Deadly Nadders fire their tail spikes many, many times during her life, most usually during the Dragon Raids and she had always been fascinated by it. The sheer power, strength and aim they demonstrated and the spikes punched through and impaled their targets had always fascinated, awed and wowed her, except for when those targets were a living being. She had spent so long watching them do it that she had a pretty good idea of how to shoot her tail spikes now that she was in her Deadly Nadder Form. Thankfully, her beloved Soul-Dragon Stormfly was there willing to teach her. "All right, Astrid, to shoot your tail spikes you have to first crouch slightly, raise your tail and flick it, like so to erect your tail spikes and ready them for use. When they are standing up straight, you flick your tail again at your target and that will release your tail spikes. Give it a try." Stormfly told her. Astrid stared at the wide, thick tree in front of her and did as Stormfly instructed.

Sure enough, several tail spikes detached themselves from Astrid's tail and launched at the tree, most of them sinking into the wood and burying themselves deeply. Some of them had managed to hit the place Astrid had chosen as her target but the others had missed the spot or tree entirely. "Well done! That was marvellous! Excellent job for your first try, Astrid, you are a natural at this!" Stormfly praised, almost screeching and roaring in excitement and joy. "But I did not get all of my spikes where I wanted them to be." Astrid said. "Who cares unless you are a perfectionist? Just as long as at least one spike hits the target, it does not matter. Now try again, I want you to keep practicing so you can keep getting better and better." Stormfly replied. Astrid smiled and shot her tail spikes at the tree again and again. Stormfly also had her moving further and further away from the tree so she could shoot from further away. "Geez, Astrid, we will have find some way to challenge you more. I cannot wait until you learn how to breathe fire." Stormfly said enthusiastically. "That is good, I enjoy a challenge." Astrid grinned and she and Stormfly hugged.

Laylahlu sighed impatiently as she listened to Electra instruct her on how to electrify her scales without it being too powerful and or causing too much damage and how to control it. "Now most Skrills gather lightning from storms but since we are Soul-Bonded, our magic quickly recharges it. Our horns, spikes, claws and even our scales are laced with conductive metals perfectly suited for conducting lightning and electricity, Most of the time our lightning is stored within us and only called to the surface when we electrify our scales or shoot lightning blasts. Here, I will show you how to do it." Electra said and provided Laylahlu with a demonstration, using the telepathic Bond they shared to transmit the sensations she felt. Aided by them, Laylahlu focused on electrifying her scales and sure enough, electricity danced and crackled, sparked and glimmered all over her body, arching from one scale or horn or spike to the others in a fantastic, dazzling display. Both of them watched the electricity show playing over Laylahlu's scales in awe and Electra had her Soul-Rider-turned-Dragon manipulate and control it to different things until they were both satisfied with the results.

When their individual lessons were done, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker met up back in the clearing. Feeling thirsty and in need of a good drink of water so for their next lesson, the eight of them went over to the lake and the four Soul-Dragons taught their Soul-Riders-turned-Dragons how to kneel and lean down until their heads were just above the water, lower them in and drink until their thirst was sated and their bladders full. Once Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara had drank their fill, they sat back with content sighs and expressions which soon disappeared when their bladders protested their fullness and so the next lesson was how to empty them by urination. Given privacy by everyone watching, Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker led Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara to different places and taught them how to squat down with their legs apart and wings and tails away from their nether regions.

It was very embarrassing for them urinating in a public place even if everyone else was giving them privacy but their bladders were all too happy to release the urine through their urethras, much to their relief and the sheer amount of it they released surprised and shocked them, not having expected so much. They must have been thirstier and drank more water than they thought which was not surprising considering how much training they had been doing and the fact they had last eaten and drank when they were having lunch. Speaking of eating, hunger soon made itself known and Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara clutched their rumbling bellies with embarrassed expressions. Chuckling, Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker collected some fish and other raw meat from the food stockpile and put it down in front of their Soul-Riders-turned-Dragons who stared at the food curiously then sniffed it.

Deciding the food was good to eat, Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara began eating, devouring the fish and meat until it was all gone, their hunger sated and their bellies full and already digesting. It was a bit difficult eating in their Dragon Forms at first but with Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker's help, it became more and more easier to do. Hiccup had detracted his teeth before he began to eat otherwise he would have been gumming his food. Meal time was then followed by the need to defecate the digested food in their bowels and so the four Soul-Dragons helped their Soul-Riders-turned-Dragons squat down and push the dung through their intestines and out of their rectums. There was some struggling to begin with but they soon managed to empty themselves of bodily wastes and left piles of poo on the ground which they stared at in disgust until Elenia cast a spell that buried it in the ground, much to everyone's sincere relief as the smell was quite horrid.

The sky was getting darker as the sun set, the moon rose and the twinkling stars appeared. Fortunately, they had just enough time for the final lesson of the day which Hiccup and Astrid had to learn before they, Nava and Aniu went back to Dragon Training in the morning and that was: shape-shifting back into their Human, Twilek or Togruta Forms and then back into their Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, Skrill or Stormcutter Forms to ensure they could morph back and forth between all of their Forms. Each of them decided to shape-shift back into their Birth Forms because those were the Forms they were most familiar with. Ready, Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara closed their eyes, stood still and focused. Within seconds, Hiccup and Astrid were back in their Human Forms, Laylahlu in her Twilek Form and Ashara in her Togruta Form.

The four of them stumbled and staggered dizzily as they readjusted and Nava, Aniu, Ares and Umakyo let them lean on them, supporting their lovers so they could regain their balance and their bearings. Gesturing at them to back away, Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara promptly shape-shifted into every Form they had, one at a time before shape-shifting back into their Dragon Forms and repeating only in a different pattern to ensure that no matter what Form they were in, they could shape-shift into any one of their other Forms effortlessly. Needless to say, they did it well. By the time they were done, it was already night and dinner was already being prepared by the Cove Campers. All of them ate, finished, cleaned up and when bedtime came, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity slept cuddled up to Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren in their Dragon Forms all night long and that was how they awoke the next morning where they followed their usual morning routine and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu left the Cove to teleport back to their Home and from there, go the Main Berkian Arena for their next class of Dragon Training in their Human or Elf-Fae Forms of course.

As usual, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were already there and Gobber led them into the arena, walking over to a cage as the ten trainees lined up from one side to the other. "I have to warn you, kids, this Dragon is very fast, very springy and very dangerous and has a nasty tail and fire blast. I will keep my shield up and be ready to run if I were you. Also, it loves wrestling so do not let it catch you and squeeze you to death. Have at them!" Gobber said and opened the cage, unleashing a young female Grapple Grounder with ruby red, almost crimson scales, golden saddle markings, eyes, arrow-shaped tail spade and spinal crests and silver underside and horns. She charged out of her cage and into the arena at the ten trainees, her long, thin, snake-like an agile body weaving from side to side as her jaws opened, inhaling enough oxygen to form a pulse blast big enough to take them all out.

"Run! Scatter!" Hiccup yelled and the nine other trainees obeyed although Astrid, Nava and Aniu stayed close to their Soul-Mate and Thuggory and Camicazi, Ruffnut and Tuffnut paired up. "You are on your own, Fishface!" Snotlout told Fishlegs and ran at the Grapple Grounder, hoping to prove himself a heroic Dragon fighter by at least striking the first blow against their Draconian opponent but the Grapple Grounder saw him coming and struck out with her tail which made a whip-crack noise as it broke the sound barrier. Fortunately, Snotlout was too far away and dodged, ducking and weaving as he tried to find an ideal place he could hit with his mace and cause enough damage to weaken the Boulder Class Dragon. Unfortunately for the Grapple Grounder, her tail was ineffective as a whip up close to her body and so she tried catching Snotlout with it by coiling her tail around him and squeezing the bulky teenage Viking male to death via constriction.

Unlike other Grapple Grounders whose main attributes were their speed and agility, that particular Grapple Grounder was very strong for her size, species, weight and gender. Grapple Grounders had to be strong, fast and agile to be as good as they were at wrestling but China, for that was her name after the empire so far away from the Barbaric Archipelago, home to many Viking Tribes and dozens upon dozens or perhaps even over a hundred or two Dragon species, was very strong for her species and so her strikes, whips, lashes, blows and firepower were more powerful and she intended on using that strength of hers to win that fight against the ten teenage trainees. Absent-mindedly, she thought of her future Soul-Rider, the one who they had been sharing dream-visits with. His was Ares Syndulla and he said he was a Child of Sunheela who had come from another world to be with his troop. He had even shown her his Birth Form and told her that he was a member of a species called Twileks.

Ever since Ares and China had begun dream-visiting each other, they had learned everything they could from one another and Ares told her about his fellow Children of Sunheela and that four of them were from the Village of Berk, the village Evregina and her Hags-Fiends forced her and her fellow Dragons to raid for food and to destroy and kill the Human inhabitants otherwise be punished and China shuddered in terror and horror at the punishments they dealt out to the slaves who disobeyed, rebelled or otherwise failed. Actually, they punished whoever they wanted but the 20 or so Night Furies Evregina had as slaves got off more lightly because of how rare and hard to capture and enslave they were. Four of Ares's fellow Children of Sunheela, including his Soul-Sister Astrid, were in the arena right then and there with her and she knew who they were but Ares had begged her not to do anything that cast suspicion on them otherwise their campaign to end the war, kill Evregina, destroy her Hags-Fiends and bring peace between Dragons and Vikings would be over if they were discovered before the time was right so she promised him she would only attack them a bit more so than the others because they were highly skilled and very powerful.

Imagine China's surprise when Corrosive the male Changewing, Sharpwing the male Timberjack, Thornado the male Thunderdrum and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 the female Snaptrapper that they also had future Soul-Riders who were among the Children of Sunheela troop that Ares was a part of and that Arrow's best friend Stormfly, Blizzard's best friend Icicle and Sunshine's best friend Heatwave were Astrid, Nava and Aniu's Soul-Dragons. Heck, even four of the Terrible Terrors, Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowflake and Terrence said that the four Children of Sunheela, two Humans and the two Elf-Faes who were in the arena with them were their Soul-Humans or Soul-Elf-Faes. Quickly, they spread the word to the other Dragons and they all realized that with the re-emergence of the Children of Sunheela and the Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders meant that Evregina's reign was bound to end very soon, in days, weeks or even months.

That realization brought great joy for them because it meant that no more would they and their fellow Dragons be enslaved under the tyrannical Majora Maximus who had violated the scared code of the Alpha Dragons: to serve and protect those under your care, no matter whether they are Dragons or Humans or not. Cherish them, love them, guide them, provide food, shelter, water, safety and homes for them and most of all, never them enslave for Dragons are meant to be free. Evregina had violated all of those rules and abused her authority and power but the most serious crime she had committed was allying herself with Hags-Fiends. No more would they have to live in fear, terror, pain, agony, grief and despair when the Wrath of Draco smote her, no more would they have to raid and attack Vikings and their settlements, stealing their food, destroying their villages, hunting them down and killing them.

Long, long ago, there Dragon Riders who rode Dragons and together, they brought peace and prosperity to not just their own species but to all of Athelon, for Dragon Riders were not just Humans, but Elf-Faes and every other type of Humanoid species. Their mortal enemy was Hags-Fiends but even so the Dragon Riders kept Athelon safe from any uprisings, plots, schemes or major threats they would try and with all of the Good Folk working and coexisting together, Athelon lived in a Golden Age for thousands upon thousands of years. Unfortunately, the Vikings of Berk did not believe peace, coexistence and harmony with Dragons was impossible and for that reason, they did not even consider forming an alliance and making peace with their old foe. To them, the time of the Dragon Riders was just a myth, a legend or had happened before Dragons became their enemies. If there was one thing the Vikings of Berk feared and hated more than Dragons, it was Hags-Fiends and the reveal the entire war and the reason Dragons were their enemies because of them would set any Viking's ablaze and make him or her hunger and want revenge above all else.

No Viking in his or her right mind liked realizing that their enemy could have been their ally and friend all along if it was not for someone or something else. Being manipulated into war was something the Vikings of Berk would find horrible and they would declare war on their manipulators. Despite being a warrior people, Vikings did not make enemies and go to war for the fun of it, unless they were insane and when the Vikings of Berk learned Evregina, Her Hags-Fiends and their Dragon slaves well, let us just say that three hundred years was a very long time to be at war and Vikings could only take so much of it and they would do anything to end it without being exterminated. With the return of the Children of Sunheela and the Dragon Riders, the death of Evregina, the destruction of the Hags-Fiends and the liberation of the Dragon slaves, Dragons and Vikings would no longer have to be enemies and they could be allies, friends and partners and the Golden Ages would come again.

If even just a few Vikings and Dragons made peace with each other, then everyone else would follow suit and it was already in progress. They just needed to recruit more and more people to their side and it had already begun. With each and every Dragon they fought in the arena, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu wondered who would be their Rider because they would everyone in Berk and as many Dragons as possible to be on their side when the time came to end the war...for good. Fortunately for them, they already had fellow Children of Sunheela, Dragon allies in the Cove, allies via their families, Dragon allies in the Arenas and hopefully, allies who were their Dragon Training classmates. Seeing as they were not ready, they would have to wait before broadcasting their discoveries and intentions and keep it secret and hidden from everyone except for the allies they had because the more people who knew, the more danger they were in of being discovered by Evregina and the Hags-Fiends.

That was why China and the other Dragons in the arenas were doing their best to evade suspicion and anyone finding out before the time was right by attacking the trainees and pretending to be trying to hurt and kill them. Unfortunately, six of the trainees were actually trying to hurt and kill them in the process and it was only because of Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu that they survived mostly unscathed while sustaining only minor injuries. The gashes on Sharpwing's face were healing nicely but they would scar. The Timberjack only shrugged and said he would take any scar he got if it meant peace. China finally caught Snotlout with her tail and wrapped it tightly around him, causing Snotlout to drop his mace and shield in a feeble attempt to wiggle out and free himself. Instead of constricting him to death, however, China raised her tail and threw Snotlout across the arena where he bounced across the stone and fell unconscious, landing a short distance away.

Taking a second's glance to make sure he was not dead or hurt and mentally sighing in relief when she noticed him breathing, China turned her attention to whoever else would take their chances against her and it just so happened to be Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the female twin holding her spear and shield at the ready while the male twin tried to get close enough to get a good shot. Unfortunately, he got close and with a swipe of China's tail, Tuffnut too was sent flying and knocked unconscious upon impact with the ground. Ruffnut yelled in rage and threw her spear but China destroyed the weapon with a pulse blast and the pieces clattered to the ground before the same thing that had happened to Snotlout and Tuffnut happened to her. "Three down, seven to go." China thought to herself and seeing that the red haired girl had a lot of throwing knives, a shield and a sword, the female Grapple Grounder shot at her with another pulse blast and Camicazi did not even have time to get out of the way before her shield was struck.

The impact sent Camicazi flying and Thuggory took her place, throwing his axe at China but she dodged and the weapon flew end over end over her head, ending up clattering to the ground instead of sinking into its intended target. Another pulse blast and a tail whip sent Thuggory running for cover, ducking behind his shield. He tried to reclaim his axe and protect Camicazi but the female Grapple Grounder kept him at bay with her pulse blasts and tail whips. Meanwhile, poor Fishlegs had been trying to find a way to help his friends and fellow classmates but no matter what he or they did, he could not find a way in or a way to injure, weaken, knockout or even kill the Grapple Grounder but an opportunity soon presented itself as Thuggory kept dodging the Grapple Grounder's attacks as much as he could but he was tiring, getting slower and weaker and more vulnerable with every second that passed. "Hey! Come and get me, you ugly beast!" He yelled in a moment of extraordinary courage, banging his hammer against the metal rim of his shield.

Her attention pulled away from Thuggory, which she was secretly grateful for as she did not want to hurt him or worse, maim or even worse, kill him, China turned her head and body towards Fishlegs and hissed, advancing on him slowly with her tail lashing from side to side. Fishlegs gulped but raised his weapon and shield, still banging them together and yelled more insults which were admittedly not very offensive but alas Fishlegs did the best he could. "Hmmm, now how shall I take you out without hurting you or worse?" China asked him rhetorically, knowing the big, chubby boy could understand a word she said, let alone know she was even talking to him. Fishlegs felt sweat drip down his face and his body start to tremble, whimpers leaving his mouth as the Grapple Grounder got ever so closer. By that time, Thuggory had managed to reclaim his axe and checking on Camicazi to make sure she was all right, began sneaking towards the Grapple Grounder, hoping to accomplish a sneak attack.

It would gone all well and good if China had not spotted him sneaking towards her with his axe and shield raised out of the corner of her eyes and divided her attention between Thuggory and Fishlegs. She waited until Thuggory was close enough to her, Fishlegs had not seen him yet and swung her tail, hitting Thuggory's shield hard and sending him flying until he landed unconscious on the ground. Fishlegs gasped in horror, both at the facts that she was till advancing on him and at Thuggory's knockout. Fumbling with his hammer and shield, Fishlegs barely managed to get them into position and held at the ready in time. Narrowing her eyes at the shield, China inhaled and spat a pulse blast which hit the piece of armour and knocked Fishlegs back. He stumbled and landed on the ground, struggling to get back up. When he sat up, Fishlegs nearly fainted when he came face to face with the Grapple Grounder who simply head-butted him, knocking Fishlegs unconscious.

That left only Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu awake and standing with their weapons at the ready. The four Soul-Mates spread out around her and China turned her head, trying to keep all of them in her line of sight. "Either I am going to have to knock these ones out or they are going to have to knock me out. I can tell these four are going to be more powerful and difficult to beat than the others." The female Grapple Grounder thought to herself. China took a swipe with a wing at the female Human but she dodged, something she would not have been able to do if she was going at full speed. A cold sensation crawled up her wing and China saw and felt her wing being frozen in thick ice. She roared and tried to smash it on the ground to break the ice and China noticed the male Elf-Fae was standing still with his hand outstretched and an ice blue glow shining from it. Caught in the act, he splashed water from his other hand over her other wing and then froze it solid.

With both wings encased in ice, China could not fly or use them and she roared in frustration. It was then she noticed the male Human and the female Elf-Fae had disappeared and before she could look for where they were, bolas were thrown at her and entangled her legs, jaws and tail. Nets followed the bolas and within seconds, she was fully immobilised, unable to move or shoot another pulse blast. To maintain appearance and the deception, China thrashed and struggled but the bolas and nets held her still while the ice still froze her wings solid. Hiccup and Aniu ran back over to Astrid and Nava, it was they who thrown them. Gobber whooped and cheered when it became obvious that the Grapple Grounder was defeated and he called for two teams of Vikings to pull the Boulder Class Dragon back into her cage and to get Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to a healer's. Accepting Gobber's congratulations, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu smiled and nodded and expressed their gratitude before they left for their Home and from there, the Cove as soon as they could, eager to continue on with Dragon Form Training.


	17. Dragon Form Training and Scauldron

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were met by Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Laylahlu, Electra, Ashara, Skywalker, Triton, Umbra, Serenity and Siren when they teleported back into the Cove from their Home. Greeting the four Soul-Mates with hugs, the Soul-Dragons gave their Soul-Riders space so they could shape-shift into their Dragon Forms and from there, they walked to the camp where the Cove Campers were waiting with lunch already made. Everyone ate and then Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu told them of their fight against the female Grapple Grounder. When they mentioned her, Ares started and cleared his throat to get their attention. "What is wrong, Ares?" Astrid asked her Soul-Brother. "This Grapple Grounder you are speaking of, her name is China and I know her because we have been dream-visiting each other when we are asleep and she is my future Soul-Dragon." Ares said and everyone stared at him.

"He is not the only one who has been sharing dreams with their future Soul-Dragon. I have too and my un-Bonded Soul-Dragon is one from the arena you four have not met before. His name is Corrosive and he is a male Changewing." Umakyo said. "As for me, I believe you have met Thornado the Thunderdrum in the arena a couple of times." Bengal said and everyone stared at the male Cathar. "Add me to that list because my un-Bonded Soul-Dragon is Sharpwing the male Timberjack from the arena." Katara said. "Do not forget me. My un-Bonded Soul-Dragon is Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 the female Snaptrapper from the arena as well." Jazuka added and everyone turned to Teemor, they only one who had not spoken up and said he also had an un-Bonded Soul-Dragon. "It seems to me I am the only one here who has not yet Bonded with his Soul-Dragon or even been dream-sharing. I know I do have one but I do not know who or what he or she is." The male Mikkian admitted dejectedly. Jazuka moved closer to him to give her fellow Mikkian a hug, as did his Familiars Harris and Roxanne.

With lunch and regaling over, it was time to resume Dragon Form lessons and so Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker began the first lesson of that afternoon and the four Soul-Dragons were going to teach their Soul-Riders-turned-Dragons how to swim in the lake. Reactions to that varied a bit and each of them were worried for different reasons: Hiccup and Laylahlu were worried about how their electrical powers and firepower because Skrills could not channel lightning or electricity and lost all firepower when they submerged even partially in water and Hiccup was also a Lightning/ Electricity Elemental, he might be prone to the same weaknesses. Astrid and Ashara were worried about the shape of their bodies and their firepower but each of them learning how to swim was essential and so they followed Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker into the lake, slowly deeper and deeper into the water.

Soon, they were all submerged up to their bellies and still kept going in, even as the movement of the water threatened to knock them over and lift them up to float at the same time. Very much preferring the latter, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Laylahlu, Electra, Ashara and Skywalker spread their wings and continued moving forward until they were floating, paddling with their legs and tail to go wherever they wanted to go. Eventually, they were able to fold their wings half way in and began dipping their heads underwater, holding their breaths until they needed to breathe and raising them up again. It was not long before the rest of their bodies followed their heads underwater and they began swimming under the surface, occasionally re-emerging for air to breathe. Dragons possessed much greater lung power depending on their size than Humans and so Hicucp, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara were able to stay underwater for longer as Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker taught them everything they needed to learn about swimming.

When they learned how to swim properly, their Soul-Dragons moved onto the next lesson which would also take place in the lake but close to the shoreline where they could stand. They were going to teach them how to bathe with the water and then with their own tongues and so they began as Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara scrubbed themselves clean using the water and then got out onto dry land so they could use their tongues. Needless to say, it was quite awkward and embarrassing bathing themselves in plain view even though they were in their Dragon Forms and not at all naked, for they were covered in scales and they tried to keep themselves covered, particularly when cleaning their genitals which was the most embarrassing thing of all. When Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara were all clean, they lay in the sunlight with the wind blowing across their scales and drying them off before preening and grooming themselves so that there was not a scale out of place and they were all neat and tidy, not messy and scruffy looking.

The next lesson was using their teeth to bit wooden logs even though they had already somewhat learned how to bite when they were eating but that lesson was going to teach them how to bite something that was not food. Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara first had to learn how to pick the wooden logs up and hold them in their jaws then began inserting pressure and sinking their teeth into the wood until the logs snapped and were bitten into three pieces exactly where their teeth were then Elenia, Triton and Katara formed wooden mannequins of Humans, Elf-Faes and other Dragons so they knew where to bite in a fight, defence or offence and made the wood thicker and harder or thinner and softer to match their real-life counterparts bones, flesh, clothing, armour or scales. Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara also learned how to tackle them and bite them until they dealt a mortal, fatal wound or bit something off.

Much to Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara's excitement, their next lesson was learning how to breathe their Breath Weapons. For Hiccup, that was his plasma blasts, for Astrid that was her magnesium blasts and jets, for Laylahlu that was her lightning blasts and for Ashara that was her fire blasts, streams and jets. Their targets were smooth, flat and strong rock walls and Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara lined up in front of them, each of them keeping some distance between them and their targets. Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker demonstrated for their Soul-Riders-turned-Dragons by firing their respective Breath Weapons at the rock walls. Toothless's plasma blast blew pieces of rock off the wall and left a crater in it, Stormfly's magnesium blast melted some of the rock, Electra's lightning blast left a giant scorch mark on her wall in the shape of the lightning bolt and Skywalker's fire blast also left a big scorch mark.

Demonstrations over and done with, Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker stepped back to let Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara have their time to shine. Hiccup went first, focusing on the portion of his wall that he had chosen as a target, opened his mouth, inhaled, felt the plasma travel up his throat and be ignited by the flint tooth in the back of his throat and surge into his mouth, accompanied by a wailing shriek that often heralded a Night Fury's incoming attack. "Fire, Hiccup! Release it at the rock wall!" Toothless urged him in his mind. When the pressure became too much, Hiccup spat the plasma blast out and it shot straight at the rock wall, exploding upon impact and sending fragments of broken rock flying out from the force of the explosion. Smoke billowed from where the plasma blast had struck and everyone stared at Hiccup in awe as smoke billowed from his mouth, including Toothless. "I did not know my plasma blast would be so powerful and explosive." Hiccup gasped and Toothless nodded mutely in agreement.

With Hiccup's spectacular display of success, it was Astrid's turn next. Stormfly gave her pretty much the same instructions as Toothless had given Hiccup and transmitted some of her memories. Astrid nodded and gave it a try. She opened her mouth, inhaled and when she exhaled, a stream of very bright, super hot fire streamed out of her mouth in an unbroken arc and onto the wall, melting the rock so fast that Stormfly had to stop Astrid before she melted too much of the wall. Following Hiccup and Astrid's examples, Laylahlu had her turn and a stream of lightning bolts shot out of her mouth and left a big imprint and scorch mark of it carved and engraved into the wall. Ashara was the last one to have her first shot and she gave it her all and best. Being a Fire Elemental granted Ashara less difficulty in breathing fire and sure enough, a swirling, sustained and blazing torus of fire shot out of her mouth and onto the wall in front of her, burning it and leaving a massive scorch mark and some melted rock.

Everyone cheered and Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker had Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara breathe their respective Breath Weapons several more times until they were able to breathe it longer and hotter. Finally, Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara were able to breathe their respective Breath Weapons very well enough but before they moved onto the next lesson, Nava and Aniu approached Hiccup and Astrid in their Dragon Forms and kissed them, Aniu in her Summer Dragon Form kissed Hiccup in his Night Fury Form, lips to lips and Nava in his Winter Dragon Form kissed Astrid in her Deadly Nadder Form, lips to lips as well before they swapped over and Nava kissed Hiccup, Winter Dragon Form to Night Fury Form and Aniu kissed Astrid, Summer Dragon Form to Deadly Nadder Form then Hiccup turned to Astrid and kissed her passionately, Night Fury Form to Deadly Nadder Form and Nava and Aniu kissed, Winter Dragon Form to Summer Dragon Form.

Grinning, Laylahlu and Ashara turned to each other and kissed, Skrill Dragon Form to Stormcutter Dragon Form. Everyone took a moment to smile at the quartet and pair of lovers and Toothless and Raven's eyes met and they smiled shyly at each other, falling more and more in love with one another every minute of every hour of every day of every week. The two Night Furies were feeling the urge to kiss and become lovers more intensely than before. Scratching/ clawing was Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Electra's next lesson and they used trees and rock walls for that one to rake their claws down, from the left to the right and back again and every other way until they left deep, straight, long and deadly gashes and that exercise also sharpened their claws. Hiccup had the ability to use all four sets of his claws on both his rear and his forelegs but Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara had to use the claws on the only pairs of legs they had, their rear ones and the claws on their wings.

With only an hour and a half of sunlight left, they only had time for learning how to jump and leap and dig so Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker got on with them, knowing the sooner they started, the sooner they finished. Jumping/ leaping consisted of jumping from one spot to the other and trying to leap a longer distance than last time and after that, they were learning how to jump onto higher surfaces such as rock ledges and leap back down again, even taking running starts if they had to. Digging was what they moved onto they completed jumping and leaping lessons and that consisted of using their claws, wings and tails to dig holes in the earth for over half an hour until the sky turned from blue to black, the sun set, the moon rose and the stars appeared, by which time the Cove Campers were already preparing dinner. Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara were given time to bath, wash up and clean themselves before they ate and went to bed where each Soul-Bonded Dragon Rider slept with their Soul-Dragon including the Terrible Terrors.

 

Friday the next morning the day of Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's last Dragon Training class of the week and they ate breakfast with their fellow Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers, shape-shifted back into their Human or Elf-Fae Forms, gathered their Children of Sunheela Gifts and left the Cove, teleporting back to their Home and eventually arriving at the arena where Gobber led them, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut into the arena. "Now this Dragon usually lives in the sea and has venom that can kill you, any of you in just twenty four hours so please try not to get bitten even though we have the antidote for that. Oh and watch out for its tail and boiling hot as fire water blasts." Gobber told them and opened a cage, releasing a young female Scauldron with ocean blue scales, sea green underside and markings and sand yellow eyes. Waddling along on a massive belly scales that were dripping and soaked in saltwater, the Scauldron lunged at the ten trainees, her throat pouch filling with water.

"Shields up!" Hiccup yelled and everyone raised their shields as a jet of boiling hot as fire water shot out of the Scauldron's mouth and splashed over their shields. "Remember, Scauldrons have a limited supply of water so she will have to be careful of how much and when she uses it but if we can trick her into shooting more and more water at us, she will run out and we will have a chance to finish her off!" Nava yelled and by that point, the female Scauldron, whose name was Marina had gotten closer to them and heard what Nava was telling the others so she spun around and swept her tail at them. Thanks to his intuition and the radar sense imparted by his horns, Nava sensed it coming but he did not have time to get out of the way by himself so Hiccup tackled him to the ground, both boys and Soul-Mates pressing themselves flat against it as the Scauldron's tail swung over them and she growled when she missed.

Astrid and Aniu attacked Marina and distracted her to keep the female Scauldron's attention off Hiccup and Nava so their Soul-Mates would have a chance to get back up, brace themselves for another attack and be prepared to defend themselves and attack. Both girls swung an Ironwood Battle Stick each at Marina and held their shields with the other to protect themselves against any incoming attacks from the sea Dragon. Hiccup and Nava joined in and Marina growled in anger, frustration and fear as the ten trainees surrounded her in half circle, avoiding her tail and always making sure to stay in front of her no matter how often she moved. Finally, she settled for swinging her head around and trying to hit them with it but the trainees leapt out of the way and reformed the half circle, shields up and weapons raised and ready to defend themselves or attack the Scauldron who was running out options to defend herself or attack the trainees.

Hoping another water blast would help her, Marina spat it at them in a stream but the line of shields prevented it from reaching the trainees and so she tried biting and snapping at them, knowing she had to keep up the deception that she was trying to hurt and kill them but it was only an act and all of the trainees except for the four Children of Sunheela Soul-Mates seemed to be fooled by it and they were helping her pretend it was real by working with their fellow trainees and subtly preventing them from hurting or worse killing her. For example, Astrid 'accidently' clipped Ruffnut's shoulder when she was going to throw her spear at Marina's head and dealing a fatal wound, knocking it off aim and stopping Ruffnut from most likely killing the female Scauldron. "Sorry." She apologized. "Geez, Astrid. What has gotten into you? You are not usually this clumsy." Ruffnut replied and both girls raised their shields when Marina's head turned in their direction.

Knowing her best chance of defeating the ten trainees without hurting them was separating them into smaller group at least or isolating them from the rest at the most, Marina decided the best way to do that spin around and hit them all with her tail to send them flying so she did just that. With one swipe of her tail, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were knocked out away from the rest of their group and landed on the ground a fair distance away. They got up just in time to see the same thing happen to Camicazi, Thuggory and Fishlegs. "Whoa, I did not know Fishlegs could be thrown that far or high." Tuffnut remarked in awe. "With legs and fat like that, it aint surprising he could not get out of the way in time." Snotlout shrugged and picked up his mace and shield. Camicazi, Thuggory and Fishlegs screamed and yelped in pain when they landed, groaning as they tried to get up. "Did anyone see what Dragon hit me?" Thuggory muttered, rubbing his back. "Sure, the one who is attacking Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu!" Camicazi exclaimed.

Marina, who had previously been attacking the four Children of Sunheela Soul-Mates, heard Camicazi and turned her attention to the red-haired Bog-Burglar born girl. "Oh, shit." Camicazi cursed, reaching for a throwing knife and raising her shield but instead of targeting her, Thuggory and Fishlegs, the Scauldron switched her attention to Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut instead and charged at them. The Jorgenson boy and Throston twins screamed in terror and ran away but Marina kept chasing them. "Tire her out! Tire her out!" Fishlegs screamed at them. "How do we do that?" Snotlout asked, yelping as Marina's jaws narrowly missed biting down on him. "Just keep running!" Fishlegs yelled. "As much as I like a good chase even if I am the one being chased, how long should we keep running?" Tuffnut inquired. "I do not know! Just keep running and confuse her!" Fishlegs shouted.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut grinned at each other and prepared to do just that but Marina swung her head again and they were thrown over a dozen feet across the arena where they were knocked unconscious upon impact with the ground. The same fate befell Snotlout a few seconds later when he got distracted by the twins' double elimination. Camicazi, Thuggory and Fishlegs ran at the Scauldron, screaming war cried and both boys threw their axe and hammer unfortunately the former was knocked out of the air by another water blast and Marina's tail took care of the other one. All three stopped and Camicazi prepared to throw a throwing knife but Marina hit her and the other two boys with her tail and they were knocked unconscious just like Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Growling in frustration, Marina stalked towards Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, the only ones left and readied another water blast but Nava, knowing one big weakness of Scauldrons, threw an Ironwood Battle Sticks at her and the weapon hit the Scauldron in her throat pouch.

All off the water stored in the elastic skin poured out and Marina was left disoriented by the attack, deprived of the powerful ability of her breed. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu would have gone for their usual tactic and immobilised her with bolas and nets but the female Scauldron was much too big so they had to try something different. Remembering they had knocked out Sharpwing the male Timberjack by bashing him over the head with their Ironwood Battle Sticks, the four Soul-Mates thought that would be a good idea until they remembered the bushels of fresh Dragon Nip preserved by magic they still had with them and pulled the bushels out of their pockets. By that time, Marina had mostly recovered from her disorientation and was gearing up for another attack but Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu got up close and shoved their bushels of Dragon Nip into her face. Falling into a blissful daze, Marina collapsed, purring and Gobber called for the end of the class and two teams of Vikings, one to lock the Scauldron back up in her cage and the other to get the unconscious trainees to get the medical bay.

Accepting Gobber's praise and congratulations as usual, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu began to walk away but were surprised when Gobber called them back. "I just want to know, what is that stuff you four used against the Scauldron? I never really seen that before." He said and the four Soul-Mates were trapped in a crossroad. If they showed Gobber the Dragon Nip and told him how it worked on Dragons would he and the other Vikings use it to make it easier to kill Dragons or would they reconsider the belief that Dragons were mindless monsters, beasts, demons and devils who lived only to steal, kill and destroy. Taking their chances and knowing Gobber was a moralistic man, Hiccup handed him a bushel of Dragon Nip. "What is this?" Gobber asked curiously, turning the plant over in his hand and raising it to his face to sniff it. "Smells very minty, garlicy and sweet." He commented.

"We call it Dragon Nip and we found it in a field in the forest. We are also growing it in our Home." Hiccup said. "And what made you decide to use it on the Dragons in the arena?" Gobber asked. "We smelled it and thought 'why not" so we tested it and seeing as it makes most Dragons calm enough to be harmless, we thought 'why should we have to get hurt fighting Dragons when we can this against them" and we also noticed that Dragons do not seem so monstrous and beasty when we use this on them so it got me thinking, I mean what if the Dragons are only raiding us for survival because they cannot find good food elsewhere and there is something that is making them raid us?" Nava said and Gobber looked thoughtful so Aniu decided to add her bit. "Gobber, if we find out why the Dragons are our enemy perhaps we can end the war peacefully instead of us having to exterminate them as genocide is considered a terrible sin in Elf-Fae culture.

"Gobber, we would all die if we tried killing all of the Dragons and as much some Vikings like the thought of dying in a blaze of glory in an attempt to rid us of our terrible foe, killing as many of them as we can until we die is not the way to go." Astrid added. The four Soul-Mates were silent as Gobber thought it out and they relaxed when he sighed. "You lads and lasses make excellent points but until we find a way to end this war, things stay the way they are and that means you four are still doing Dragon Training which, by the way, I have noticed you four are only knocking out or immobilising the Dragons without hurting or killing them. I assume that is because you want to end the war peacefully and do not want to kill any more Dragons?" He raised an eyebrow at them with no tone or sign of anger, wariness or betrayal in his eyes, voice or posture. "Only if a Dragon is responsible for this war and must be killed to end it and make peace between us and them." Hiccup said firmly.

"We also believe that Hags-Fiends are strongly involved in this because is it not the kind of thing they would do, turn people against any of their future, potential allies to prevent alliances and weaken or worse exterminate them through war. Heck, once both sides are weakened enough, who is to say they will not sweep in and kill us all or worse?" Nava inquired and Gobber nodded. Indeed, many Vikings had been having these suspicions and Gobber was one of them, so was Valka, Stoick's wife and Hiccup's mother until she was taken and they never saw her again. She had been the most passionate and dedicated advocate of turning Dragons into their friends and allies instead of their enemies and destroyers. Hiccup had so much in common with his mother that it was only a matter of time until he started following in her footsteps and leading others to do the same. In fact, he wondered how Stoick, Gothi and the Berkian Council would react to what Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were saying and he would speak with them but until anything was to be done, Dragon Training would continue but he would make sure no one, Dragon or Viking, for the Elf-Faes of Berk were considered to be Berkians, was hurt.

Gobber told the four Soul-Mates and they beamed happily, throwing their arms and wings around him in joy. He chuckled and patted them on the backs until they let go of him and stepped back. "So, is that what you have been doing in that fancy, inter-dimensional Home of yours which I really want to visit, practicing for Dragon Training, finding a way to end this war and planning for it?" He asked. "Yep, pretty much!" The four of them chirped simultaneously and Gobber noticed the way the four Soul-Mates glanced at each other and back at him in only a second. He chuckled, patted them on the backs again and sent them on their way. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu said goodbye, shape-shifted into their Barn Owl and Golden Eagle Bird Forma and flew back to their Home, spiralling and weaving around each other in happiness, relief and joy. The four Soul-Mates celebrated their small victory bu hugging and kissing enthusiastically when they arrive and shape-shifted back into their Human or Elf-Fae Forms.

Once inside, they teleported back to the Cove, shape-shifted back into their Reindeer and Dire Wolf Forms and ran back to the camp where they told everyone the good news. Needless to say, everyone was quite pleased and they ate lunch before Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu described to them their pretend-fight against Marina the female Scauldron. The Cove Campers listened intently and when lunch and regaling was finished, they cleaned up, packed away and gathered around to watch Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker proceed with training Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara in how to be a Night Fury, a Deadly Nadder, a Skrill or a Stormcutter Dragon and much to their Soul-Rider-turned-Dragon's surprise and joy, Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker revealed they were going to teach Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara how to glide and then fly. Everyone cheered but none more so than them, Nava, Aniu, Icicle and Heatwave.

Gliding lessons began as soon as Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara shape-shifted back into their Dragon Forms and Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker led them up onto the tall hill they used for such lessons. The four Soul-Bonded Dragons explained to their Soul-Riders-turned-Dragons how to glide. "All right, Ashara, you should have grown used to your Stormcutter Form enough that having a wyvern build with four wings, one pair atop the other should feel natural because to glide, you will have to jump off the top of this hill, running start or not, spread all four of your wings, catch their air under them and glide for as long as you can while staying at the same height you jumped from. It does not matter if you fall as soon as you jump off, just that your spread your wings and catch the air under them to slow your descent and prevent injury while landing as gently as you can on the ground. When you start descending, you may flap your wings to try and stay at the height you are at. Understood?" Skywalker raised a scaly eye ridge at Ashara.

"I understand perfectly well and I want to try it now. I have already flown in my Peregrine Falcon and Elf-Fae Forms so this should be not be too different or difficult. Thank you, Skywalker, I love you." She said and hugged her Soul-Dragon, nuzzling her face into his neck. Skywalker smiled and hugged and nuzzled her back before they separated and Ashara lined up behind Astrid and Laylahlu to the side as Hiccup went first. He took a running start and launched himself off the top of the hill, spreading his midnight black and reddish-brown wings, catching the air under them and soaring through the air without a wing-flap. Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Laylahlu, Electra, Ashara and Skywalker watched him go in awe, silently cheering him on while making sure he could not hear so he was not distracted. After several seconds, Hiccup began to descent and flap his wings to keep himself aloft which brought him a few seconds but he still glided slowly down until he had to land, fold his wings and walk back up the hill when the ground got too close.

Everyone could tell Hiccup's speed, reflexes and stamina had helped him greatly with his first glide and they waited for him to line up behind Ashara as Astrid had her turn. The strength, endurance and durability she possessed also helped her greatly but Astrid did not get as far as Hiccup not that she was expecting and she was quite pleased with her first glide although she hoped to get further and stay up longer her second time. Much like Hiccup, Laylahlu's glide saw her soar a good distance that was nearly equal to her Soul-Brother's and when Ashara had her turn, she glided not as fast but as high and a big further than the others which was not surprising considering she was an Air Elemental and she was greatly helped by her agility, flexibility and balance. Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker congratulated them when they returned and gave advice as well as telling them what they did wrong and could do better before asking them to glide again and again.

Each and every time they did it, Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara got better and better at gliding, soaring further with every glide as the instincts necessary for flight began to awaken inside them. On what must have been other around a dozen glides, Hiccup's flight instincts grew to a point inside of him that when he glided again, they took over his mind and his body and with a flap of his wings, Hiccup soared higher into the sky and flew horizontally over the Cove, instinctively knowing how to turn, ascend, descend, speed up and slow up, joy, adrenaline and exhilaration flowing through his veins. Everyone cheered when they saw Hiccup fly for the first time and Toothless joined him. The Soul-Bonded Dragon and his Rider-turned-Dragon beamed at each other and flew side by side, two Night Furies in the sky surrounding by towering Cove walls. Inspired by Hiccup's success, Astrid went for another glide and she too found the instincts needed to fly.

As if her Soul-Brother's first flight, awakening something inside her, Laylahlu also learned how to fly and so did Ashara. Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker joined them and in pair they followed Hiccup and Toothless. Glancing at each other and deciding they wanted to be a part of their two Soul-Mates' first flight in their Dragon Forms, Nava and Aniu spread their wings and flew into the sky to fly alongside them, as did Icicle and Heatwave. They flew for a whole hour and Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara's instincts quickly taught them basic flight manoeuvres which they practiced before moving onto more complicated and difficult skills. However, seeing as they only had three hours of sunlight left, they all reluctantly landed on the ground to begin their next lesson which was fishing. Nava, Aniu, Icicle and Heatwave lay down nearby to watch as Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker led Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara over to the lake.

What happened next was Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara waiting for fish to gather in their shadows until there was enough to grab before plunging their heads into the water, scooping them up in their mouths and lifting their heads up with the heads and tails of caught fish flapping through parted lips and teeth. The fish they caught were then deposited on the shore and Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara continued fishing until each of their piles were formed out of enough fish for all of them to eat and share with their Soul-Dragons at the same time. Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker helped their Soul-Riders-turned-Dragons until they decided they had caught enough fish and told them to stop before moving onto aerial fishing in which they flew up into the air and dived into the water, catching fish in their mouths, flying up back out of the water and to the shore where they deposited them until those piles were as big as their other piles. All in all, an hour had passed since they began and because Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara were already excellent fishers, they moved onto to the next lesson which was hunting on the ground and would take the last couple of hours they had of sunlight so they hurried the lesson slightly.

Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker flew out of the Cove and into the forest where they could track down, stalk and eventually attack and kill suitable prey. "I suggest we go after deer because wild boars are more dangerous to hunt and not afraid of attacking us Dragons since it is you first hunts." Stormfly told Astrid, Hiccup, Laylahlu and Ashara. "Good idea, Storm. Each of us will pair up with our Soul-Rider-Turned-Dragon and spread out to hunt in a different area from the others." Skywalker agreed. "Hiccup, Astrid, because both of you have a Reindeer Form and it is considered cannibalism to eat any animal of the same species as one of your Forms, Stormfly and I have agreed we will not go after any Reindeer. Instead, we will keep our attention of stags, moose, elks and other such deer." Toothless told Hiccup and Astrid and both of them nodded gratefully. "In fact, the thought of me eating Reindeer has always been repulsive and made me nauseous which makes sense because you have a Reindeer Form and so will I when I learn how to shape-shift into it." Toothless added.

Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker split up into different directions, wishing each good luck and successful hunting when they had gotten themselves organized and remembered the rules and instructions. Out of all of them, Astrid and Stormfly had the advantage of tail spikes while everyone else only had their fangs and claws. Hiccup and Toothless, Laylahlu and Electra each had their eyesight, speed, reflexes and stamina to rely on while Astrid and Stormfly had their sense of smell, strength, durability and endurance and Ashara and Skywalker had their hearing, agility, flexibility and balance. Those attributes came greatly in handy as each one of them picked out a target to hunt down, stalked it and eventually attacked and killed it. Being fifteen years old, Hiccup and Astrid were barely old enough to join hunting parties and so the most experience they had with hunting was in their Barn Owl or Golden Eagle Forms.

Laylahlu did have experience hunting in her Twilek, Peregrine Falcon and Black Mamba Snake Forms but out of all of them, it was Ashara who had the most experience and skill, having been learning how to hunt ever since she was a young girl in her Togruta Form on Tython and having completed a Shilian Togrutan Rite of Passage in which a young Togruta hunted a native beast called an Akul in a solo hunt and killed it. The Akulian teeth headdress she wore in her Togrutan Form was proof and that and that led to Ashara and Skywalker being the first pair to catch their prey with Laylahlu and Electra second, Hiccup and Toothless third and Astrid and Stormfly fourth. The eight of them flew back into the Cove and back to the camp with their dead prey hanging limply from their talons, having been killed in ways that were quick and painless. The Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers congratulated them and Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker were allowed to eat the prey they had caught for dinner that night.

They even shared with their lovers and fellow Soul-Bonds who thanked them and congratulated them. Bedtime came and went and the Cove Campers slept through the night until morning came and they awoke, eating a hearty breakfast and getting ready for the day ahead. Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara's first lesson of that day was aerial hunting and they flew out of the Cove with Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker to where a herd of deer were grazing in an open field. The four Soul-Dragons taught their Soul-Riders-turned-Dragons how to find the perfect spot where they could dive down, catch a deer or two and fly away without crashing or getting hurt while delivering the death bite. However, the herd saw them and ran, resulting in the eight of them having to chase after the herd from the sky and catch one. It added more a challenge which they were happy for because the newest hunters needed to catch and kill prey expertly no matter what happened.

Triumphantly, they flew back into the Cove to the camp and deposited their dead prey in the food stockpile before having a quick dip in the lake to wash the blood off themselves then they got ready for their next lesson which was fighting on the ground using Breath and Body Weapons. Needless to say, Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara were a bit nervous about that one but knowing it was absolutely necessary, they devoted themselves to learning it. To make it easier for them before it got harder, Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker simply shot plasma blasts, magnesium bursts, lightning blasts or fire blasts at their Soul-Riders-turned-Dragons and asked them to dodge, eventually shooting faster with more power when Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara got better and better at dodging them. It was safe to say that with their reflexes, Hiccup and Laylahlu excelled, as did Ashara with her agility. As for Astrid, well, she got hit more often than the others but her durability and endurance led to her simply shrugging them off and not even getting stunned, dazed, knocked unconscious or hurt saved for some bruises with the weaker shots from Stormfly.

Then they swapped partners again and again until Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara had been shot at by Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker each, knowing they simply could not limit their combat training to their Soul-Dragons or other Dragons they were the same species at. Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing cut in and said that once Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara were finished with Dragon Form Training, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren had completed their Humanoid Form, Mammal/ Reptile Form and Bird Form Training and the eight Soul-Dragons had visited their Children of Sunheela Troop Home, received their first set of Children of Sunheela Gifts, made saddles for their Soul-Rider's Dragon and Mammal Forms and ridden on them, all of the Children of Sunheela, Cove Campers included, were going to be duelling each other in Combat Training to ensure each other were ready for the inevitable battles ahead. Even Onyx, Obsidian, Darkia, Nightus, Thunder and Lightning were going to be joining in.

Knowing Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara were getting good at dodging Breath Weapons, Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker then had them dodging tail swipes, whips and tail spikes which were admittedly harder to dodge than Breath Weapon attacks but they learned how to very satisfactorily, as if some higher being had granted them the ability to learn things at a much faster rate than they usually would have considering the fact that they only had a few weeks left at the most. It was not long before the students switched places with the mentors and that time it was Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara learning how to shoot their Soul-Dragons with their Breath Weapons while Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker the ones dodging them. The lesson was supposed to improve their aim and teach them how to hit their targets better even as they were moving and dodging at high speeds.

Combat Training proceeded with Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara learning how to use their wings and tails to whip and bludgeon, tackle, throw their tacklers off when they were tackled, pin, reverse or escape from pins and so on and so forth before they moved onto wrestling and then actual Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, Skrill and Stormcutter Form fighting. Toothless, Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker were the most attentive, focused and dedicated of mentors, ensuring their Soul-Riders-turned-Dragons learned everything they needed to learn and made sure the more they practiced, the better they got. By that time, two hours had passed and so they took the lessons to the sky, flying up until they hovered above the Cove and resumed training, learning how to fight aerial Dragon Battles with their Bodily and Breath Weapons. It was of paramount importance that every Child of Sunheela and the Cove Campers too learned how to fight and kept training until they could fight even the mightiest of foes and the most powerful of fighters with everything they had.

None of them were stupid enough to think they would not get more enemies who would only more and more powerful as time went on. The life of a Child of Sunheela was a dangerous one and thus they would need every advantage they could get and never stop honing their skills and abilities even until there was not a single being, or army of beings, in the Athelon and the entire Galaxy, perhaps even the Universe who could rival them. Children of Sunheela were equals parts warriors and peace-keepers, liberators and evolutionists, Banes of all Evil and Champions of all that was Good. Aerial Combat Training lasted another two hours before Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker flew back down to the ground to learn how to use magic in their Dragon Forms from Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing as well as Nava, Aniu, Triton and Serenity who were also going to be teaching Icicle, Heatwave, Umbra and Siren.

They began with their respective Elements and then moved onto spell-casting and telekinesis, beginning with the simplest and easiest before moving onto the more complex and difficult. Each of the students were thrilled with what they learned how to do such as Hiccup electrifying his scales, Astrid forming force fields around herself and others as well as bending light around herself and others to turn them and or her invisible, Hiccup and Laylahlu cloaking themselves in shadows and Ashara setting her scales on fire. As for spell-casting, they had a little fun with Hiccup turning himself emerald green and silver, Astrid sapphire blue and golden, Laylahlu black and violet and Ashara orange and sky blue. Hiccup even changed his vocal cords so that instead of growling, purring, warbling or even roaring in a Night Fury's voice, he made Human, Barn Owl and Reindeer sounds instead. Magic lessons continued in the sky and lasted until sunset, in which they flew back to the ground for dinner, a small celebration of Hiccup, Astrid, Laylahlu and Ashara completing their Dragon Form lessons, dinner and sleep. The next day, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity would teach Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren how to shape-shift into their Humanoid Forms and begin their training and thus they all went asleep very excited, eager and impatient for the next day.


	18. Humanoid or Human Form Training

Breakfast was eaten quickly as soon as everyone woke up because the Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers were so excited for the day's events. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity teleported back to their Home and grabbed bundles of clothing for Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren, making sure each of them had a pair of underwear, breast-bindings for the females, trousers, tunics, socks, boots, belts and vests, knowing they could use magic to tailor, reshape and resize them if they did not fit their wearers. Their Soul-Dragons were waiting for them when they teleported back into the Cove and walked back to the camp where the Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers had gathered around to watch with Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing at the very front and Ares, Rebellion, Lasera, Umakyo, Luxiri, Rexter, Katara, Katrian, Bengal, Tigress, Jazuka, Eliot, Teemor and Elias behind them. Unlike other Dragons Soul-Bonded to Humanoid Riders, Terrible Terror Soul-Dragons were not shape-shifters and thus they did not have Humanoid Forms, Bird Forms or Mammal/ Reptile Forms, only the one they were hatched in.

"Shall we begin?" Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing asked. "Yes, we shall." The eight pairs of Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders replied. The female Griffin and Alicorn and the male Hippogriff and Peryton smiled brightly while the Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers exchanged excited looks. "Soul-Riders, did you bring suitable clothes for your Soul-Dragons when they shape-shift?" Elenia asked. "Yes, we did." The eight Humanoids said and placed the bundles of clothing on the ground. The eight Dragons examined them, sniffing and pawing at the clothing. "Forgive me for saying this, bud but it will be really embarrassing, awkward and uncomfortable to see you naked in your Human Form, Toothless." Hiccup told Toothless, closing his mind to everyone else. "That is all right, Hiccup. I will try to cover myself and..." Toothless lowered his mental voice to a whisper. "I am sure the first man and women you want to see naked are Astrid, Nava and Aniu." He said with a naughty grin then burst out laughing at Hiccup's shocked and mortified expression.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted and whacked the laughing Night Fury over his head, drawing shocked and concerned looks. "Sorry, Hiccup, I just had to say that!" Toothless laughed uproariously, rolling around on the ground. "You disgusting pervert!" Hiccup yelled at him even though he could not help laughing himself. "I will not say it again, I promise." Toothless said and stood back up, trying to stop himself from laughing. Elenia walked over to them. "What is going on here?" She asked, raising the feathers above her golden eyes. "Nothing." Hiccup said quickly. "Just a naughty joke." Toothless added. "Hmm." Elenia frowned in disapproval, looking back and forth between Hiccup and Toothless. "Are both of you ready for this next step in your Soul-Bond as a Dragon and his Rider?" She inquired. "We are ready." Hiccup and Toothless promised solemnly. Elenia smiled and led them over to a clear patch of grass. Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren were led over to adjoining patches of grass by Solarfira, Lunastar and Softmane.

The four Soul-Mates along with the two Soul-Siblings and the two Elf-Faes sat with their respective Soul-Dragons in a square, far enough away from each other that they could clearly focus on only the person sitting in front of them. The Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers watched from a distance far enough away that the eight pairs of Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders would not be bothered by them. Knowing their pupils were ready, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing each sat where their students could hear and see them to instruct them. The Soul-Bonded Dragons and their Riders made sure their minds were closed off to everyone else except for their Soul-Bond and the Griffin, Alicorn, Hippogriff and Peryton watching over themThe sensation of having their minds opened to only two other minds left them with a deep sense of loneliness but they knew it was necessary and seeing as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity already had their Dragon Forms, it was time for Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren to get their Human, Elf-Fae, Twilek, Togruta, Cathar and or Mikkian Forms.

"We await your instructions, Masters." Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren said and Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing nodded proudly. "The meditation that allows Soul-Bonded and Riders to gain the Form of their Soul-Bond in addition to their own is sacred, intimate and special, for it Bonds the Dragon and Soul-Rider deeply in a physical, mental, emotional and spiritual connection that is unbreakable and as far as we know, there is not a soul who can imagine, comprehend, understand or even know the full extent, power and mystery of the connection between Soul-Bonded Dragons and their Riders." The Griffin, Alicorn, Hippogriff and Peryton spoke as one, keeping their minds opened to one another so they could teach, guide and train their pupils by thinking the same thoughts, speaking the same words and doing the same actions.

"Beware but do not fear, for once your meditation is complete, you eight will be changed and become better people. Your memories, personalities, characteristics and traits, everything that makes you eight who you are, will improve as you become one with your Soul-Bonded Rider or Dragon. Once this is done and your training is complete, you sixteen, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren will assume the mantel as Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders, Sentinels of the Land, Protectors of the Realm, Defenders of the World and Guardians of Peace, Justice, Mercy, Unity and Everything That Is Good and Pure. Are you ready to proceed, trust our guidance and follow our instructions?" Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing asked. "Yes, Masters." Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren answered.

"Good. First step: Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity sit cross-legged on the ground and hold up your hands with your palms raised. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Umbra and Siren sit down and lean your heads forward until your snouts are touching your Soul-Rider's hand. Once that is done, you will begin meditation, focusing only on each other and no one else, not even yourself, the physical contact will aid in this. Now...begin." Their four mentors said. Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren closed their eyes and began meditating, clearing their minds, maintaining physical contact with their Soul-Dragon or Rider and focusing only on them. As their meditation progressed, the four Soul-Bonded Dragon/ Rider pairs delved deeper and deeper into each other's minds, memories, thoughts, emotions, bodies and souls until they began to experience just what it was like to be the same species as their Soul-Bond.

They learned so much about each other, their good qualities, their bad qualities and their ugly qualities, everything that made them who and what they were. Toothless and Stormfly were experiencing what it was like to be a Human and a Twilek, Icicle and Heatwave an Elf-Fae and a Togruta, Electra a Twilek and a Human, Skywalker an Elf-Fae and a Togruta, Umbra an Elf-Fae and a Cathar and Siren an Elf-Fae and a MIkkian. Together, they learned of each other's joys, sorrows, loves, hates, achievements, failures, mistakes, regrets, enjoyments, pains, sufferings, pleasures and so much else. Nava could sense Icicle had traumatic memories that formed an aura of sorrow, grief, guilt, horror, pain and suffering that had been locked away inside her. He wondered what they were but decided not to ask, not wanting to ruin such a momentous occasion. As they meditated, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren began shape-shifting into the Birth Forms of their Soul-Rider.

Before they knew it, they had very nearly finished shape-shifting. Toothless and Stormfly sensed themselves turning into Humans and Icicle and Heatwave sensed themselves shape-shifting into Elf-Faes, Electra into a Twilek, Skywalker into a Togruta, Umbra into a Cathar and Siren into a Mikkian . All four dragons felt the breeze blowing and the grass tickling their now scale-less skin, drawing to their attention the fact that they were now...naked...in their new Forms. Only a few seconds later, the eight Soul-Bonded Dragons were shape-shifting again: Toothless and Stormfly into Twileks, Icicle and Heatwave into Togruta, Electra into a Human and Skywalker, Umbra and Siren into Elf-Faes before they reverted back into their previous Forms, the Birth Forms of their Soul-Riders. Their meditation ended and Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren opened their eyes and looked up and down to get a better look at themselves and each other.

(Warning: Brief descriptions of Human Nudity and Human and Dragon genitalia)

Toothless was admiring his Human Form, it was amazing how different being a Human was compared to being a Night Fury Dragon. Although he felt embarrassed at being...naked...that did not stop him from staring at and touching his new body. Toothless's Human Form had shaggy, midnight black hair reaching to his shoulders, vivid forest green eyes eerily similar to his Night Fury Dragon eyes, and tan skin with reddish-brown freckles all over his slim, muscular, compact and athletic runner's body. Because he had only ever seen Humans fully clothed, he was quite and surprised to find what his Human Form looked and felt like without clothes. His skin was soft, smooth and supple with subtle muscles. Toothless felt like a pervert and his body heated and reddened from embarrassment when he felt the nipples on his chest and the genitalia between his legs, covered by a patch of short, coarse, curly, black hair. In his Night Fury Form, Toothless's penis was often sheathed in a genital slit, keeping it hidden from view while the scrotum containing his testicles hung between his rear legs. In his Human Form, his penis was hanging between his legs with his scrotum hidden behind it and his anus behind that. He looked up at Hiccup and saw him blushing furiously, trying to politely avert his eyes to preserve Toothless's modesty.

Stormfly was admiring her Human Form, amazed at how different being a Human was compared to being a Deadly Nadder Dragon. Although she felt embarrassed at being…naked….that did not stop her from staring at and touching her body. Stormfly's Human Form had shiny, yellow hair reaching to her lower back, sky blue eyes and fair skin. Her naked body was slim, muscular, strong and athletic with a round face, a cute, button nose, thin lips, big eyes and well-endowed breasts and hips with a patch of short, curly and coarse yellow hair between her legs, hiding her vulva from view. Stormfly looked up at Astrid and saw her blushing furiously, politely trying to avert her eyes to preserve Stormfly's modesty. She remembered a weapon Humans used called bows and arrows and the practice of using them was called archery. Stormfly was tempted to learn how to use a bow and arrow and wear what the Humans called armour, much like the shoulder guards, studded, leather belt and the arm wraps.

Icicle was busy admiring her Elf-Fae Form, amazed at how different being an Elf-Fae was compared to being a Winter Dragon. Being naked was immensely embarrassing but that did not stop her from staring at and touching her new body, amazed at how sensitive, delicate and fragile she appeared to be even though appearances were often very deceiving as she could feel power radiating through her new body. Icicle had long, soft, wavy pure white hair that reached her lower back in snowy waves, ice blue eyes and two, slightly curved but icicle-like horns on her head which sensed everything around her like two radars and transmitted that information to her brain, pale skin, pointed ears, a round face, a cute button nose, full lips, a slim body and two large, angel-like wings with a sharp, forward-curved, pure white claw on the main joint of each wing. Her feathers were black, sapphire blue, ice blue, silver and pure white. Her breasts and hips were full and she could not help but examine them despite her embarrassment. Even though she knew Elf-Faes were hermaphrodites and thus had the genitalia of both males and females, it was still quite shocking realizing she had a penis, a pair of testicles in a scrotum which hung between her legs, and a vagina. Magic hummed and vibrated and surged through her entire being, flowing through her body and gathering at her hands, feet, wings and horns. Icicle looked up and saw Nava smiling at her, blushing furiously at her nakedness and politely trying to avert his eyes.

Heatwave was admiring his Elf-Fae Form, amazed at how different being an Elf-Fae was compared to being a Summer Dragon. His nakedness brought him much embarrassment but that did not stop him from staring at and touching his new body, amazed at the new feelings he felt in his new Form. He had somewhat messy and wavy orange hair, yellow eyes and curved horns, white skin, pointed ears, an angular face, a muscular, athletic body and two large, feathered wings with a sharp, forward-curved white claw on the elbow joint of each wing. His feathers were black, fire red, lava orange, sunshine yellow and white. His crotch contained the genitalia of both Humanoid males and females and he knew that he could alter his other Forms to have the same. Heatwave could feel his entire being hum and vibrate and surge with magic which flowed through his entire body and was strongest at his hands, feet, wings and horns. He guessed those places were where Elf-Faes most commonly released their magic. Heatwave looked up and saw Aniu staring and smiling at him, blushing furiously and politely trying to avert her eyes at his nudity.

Being in her Twilek Form for the first time was quite a new but wonderful feeling for Electra as she examined and admired her new body. She lacked and her skin was midnight black with violet eyes and lightning-bolt like stripes down the long pair of lekku tipped in silver which hung from the back of her head and swung, twitched and vibrated with every movement, feeling and emotion. Her hands and feet were also silver, as was a large patch on her chest that was connected to another large patch on her stomach by a thin line going between her breasts. Shades of violet accentuated her otherwise black skin on her shoulders, elbows, wrists, knuckles, hips, knees, ankles and heels. Skywalker's Togruta Form had sky blue skin, pure white facial markings that matched Ashara's and Aniu's, lekku and montrals and orange chevrons on them. His body was slim, athletic, agile, flexible and well-balanced, also enhanced by his radar-sensing montrals and lekku.

In his Elf-Fae Form, Umbra had dark skin, midnight black hair, silver eyes and horns and midnight black, dark grey, light grey, silver and white wings with pointed ears. On the other hand, Siren's Elf-Fae Form was pretty much the opposite because she had pure white skin, rainbow-coloured hair, golden eyes and horns, pointed ears and most astonishingly of all because Elf-Faes almost always had black topmost feathers and white bottommost feathers with three colours in between that matched their hair, eye and skin colours, Siren had rainbow coloured wings with the darkest feathers at the top and the lightest and brightest feathers at the bottom. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren then shape-shifted again: Toothless and Stormfly into their Twilek Forms, Icicle and Heatwave into their Togruta Forms, Electra into her Human Form, Skywalker into his Elf-Fae Form, Umbra into his Cathar Form and Siren into her Mikkian Form.

Toothless's Twilek Form had midnight black skin, forest green eyes, lightning bolt-like lekku stripes, hands and feet as well as a thin, compact, athletic runner's body. Stormfly's Twilek Form had sky blue skin, yellow eyes, lekku spots, hands and feet and a muscular, strong, durable body. Icicle's Togruta Form had pure white skin, ice blue facial patches and lekku stripes very similar to Nava's and Umakyo's and a slim, delicate, petite and fragile build even though it was much stronger than it looked. Heatwave's Togruta Form had orange skin, pure white facial markings, yellow eyes and chevrons on his lekku and montrals. Umbra's Cathar Form was very darkly coloured to say the least with midnight black fur and lighter black underside but he also had silver eyes, paws and claws. Siren's Mikkian Form on the other hand had skin shaded in every colour of the rainbow and the tendrils on her head waved and swayed in hypnotizing patterns.

Thankfully, Siren's colours stayed where they were which was good because the multitude of rainbow colours drew enough attention as it was and it was very important for them to remain inconspicuous. Try as they might, it was hard to ignore their nakedness and embarrassment was so thick in the air it could be cut with a knife. Knowing the sixteen of them were eager to begin at least so the Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders could put clothes on and move around instead of lying or rather sitting down in a helpless heap, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing walked over to them, smiling widely. "Congratulations. Now, it is time for you eight to learn how to lie down on your backs on the ground in your new Forms by following our instructions and learning how to do so through your Soul-Bonded Rider's memories. You may proceed." They said and Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Nava, Icicle, Aniu, Heatwave, Triton, Umbra, Serenity and Siren beamed in joy.

The eight dragons-in-Human-or-humanoid-forms were sitting upright with their legs crossed even though Night Furies, Winter Dragons, Summer Dragons, Shadow Raiders and Aurora Singers usually lay down on their bellies with their rear legs tucked close to their bodies, their front legs straight out in front of them and their wings and tails wrapped around them while Deadly Nadders, Skrills and Stormcutters usually sat in ways that were more similar to the sitting positions of Humans/ Humanoids. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren took a few minutes to get used to their new Human or Humanoid Forms and the way they were sitting, although it was hard for them to stop slouching forward or leaning too far back, particularly for Icicle, Heatwave, Umbra and Siren because of their wings but they grew more comfortable and sat up straighter.

Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing stood back to let Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity take over the teaching of their Soul-Dragons-turned-Humans-or-Humanoids. Each of the Soul-Bonded-Dragon-Riders were in their Birth Forms and their Soul-Bonded-Dragons were in the Birth Forms of their Riders. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren were still sitting upright and cross-legged."All right, guys, the first thing we are going to teach you is how to lie down on your backs and then your sides as we can see you four are growing a bit bored, impatient and tired." They said and began with demonstrations and telling Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren how to untangle their legs and lean backwards, slowly lowering themselves to the ground until their backs and the back of their heads, legs and wings, if they had them, were flat against the smooth earth and straightening their bodies, resting their hands on their bellies, staying like that for a while and then rolling onto one side and curling up into a humanoid sleeping position. Before rolling completely over until they had rolled from their backs, onto one side, their fronts, to the next side and back onto their backs.

They even learned how to prop themselves up on one elbow. Learning how to sit up was their next lesson and they had to roll into a position that made it easier for them before lifting the upper halves off their bodies off the ground and erecting themselves into a sitting position, crossing their legs for added measure but they had to uncross them again for the next lesson which was standing up on both legs. It was more of a struggle for Toothless, Icicle, Heatwave, Umbra and Siren because their Night Fury, Winter Dragon, Summer Dragon, Shadow Raider and Aurora Singer Dragon Forms, the only Forms they ever had before that morning each had four legs than it was for Stormfly, Electra and Skywalker because their Deadly Nadder, Skrill and Stormcutter Dragon Forms only had two legs, although Electra and Skywalker's wings doubled as forelegs because of their wyvern builds. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity helped Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren stand up by lifting them off the ground and letting them lean on them until they were finally able to stand on their own without trembling or collapsing.

Several minutes passed as the Soul-Bonded-Dragons-in-Human-or-Humanoid-Forms got used to standing up before they nodded, ready to begin their next lesson which was sitting down and again Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity let Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren hold onto them as they slowly and gently lowered themselves back onto the ground until their bare backsides were on the earth, their legs were crossed and their upper bodies upright. "Ugh, we are really going to need a bath after this." Stormfly groaned then everyone's, including hers, eyes widened as she and they realized she was speaking through her mouth. "Yes, this earth is dirtying our skin." Siren agreed. "I believe we are going to learn how to put clothing on first because since we cannot swim or even walk and none of us want to go naked for much longer." Skywalker said. "Yes but I think we have another lesson to learn yet because we do not know how to move our bodies in the necessary ways." Icicle said.

Indeed, all of the Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Humans-or-Humanoids had instinctively gained the ability to speak the same way as all Humans did instead of speaking through telepathy. Fortunately, telepathy was still very natural to them and they had just gained another way to communicate in their Human-or-Humanoid Forms. Luckily for them, there was only one more lesson to learn before they learned how to put clothes on ands that was stretching. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren learned how to first bend over forwards until their fingers were as close to their toes as they could get them, stand up straight again, bend over backwards without falling over or losing balance, stand up straight again, raise their arms above their heads and lean over to one side than the over, straighten up, sit down with the legs straight out in front of them, bend forward with arms outstretched and try to touch their toes with their fingers, sit up and twist their upper bodies and necks around, stand up and so the same and so on and so forth.

The stretching really tested and improved their natural body movement, agility, flexibility and balance which Heatwave and Skywalker won hands on. Finally came the lesson Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren had been waiting for ever since they had first shape-shifted into their Human, Elf-Fae, Twilek, Togruta, Cathar and or Mikkian Forms, they were going to learn how to put the bundles of clothing Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity had brought with them from their Home. Their Soul-Bonded-Riders cast a few spells to clean them and wipe the earth off their skin before helping their Soul-Dragon-turned-Rider sort the bundle of clothing they had chosen for them out in order of what they were going to put on first. Item of clothing number one was the pair of underwear, second was the breast bindings for the females and then after that came the trousers, shirts, socks, knee-high leather boots with fur liners, leather belts and last of all the sleeveless leather vests.

"Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity, you eight must help your Soul-Dragons dress themselves as we do not know how to put on clothes or in which order they go. Transmit your memories to your Soul-Dragons how to do it and which item to put on first." Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing said as the eight Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders picked up the clothing and examined them ponderously. The eight Soul-Bonded-Riders nodded and Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren looked at them, awaiting instructions and wondering what each item of clothing was called. Together, their Soul-Riders told them what each item of clothing was called, which order they went in and how to put them on. Relief emanated off them as they clad themselves in the comfortable, soft and simple clothing. Soon, they were fully dressed and adapting to the sensation of wearing clothing.

"Well, at least we are not naked anymore. That was embarrassing." Icicle said and everyone chuckled in agreement. Usually, Human or Humanoid nakedness was not as embarrassing or awkward to a Dragon as it was to the naked being themselves but because Icicle was Soul-Bonded to one, it was different for her because she and Nava shared thoughts, feelings, senses, memories and emotions. Being clothed in their Human or Humanoid Forms brought a sense of safety and security and erased all feelings of humility and vulnerability so therefore they moved onto the next lesson which was walking. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren stood up again and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity helped them by letting their Soul-Dragons-turned-Riders lean on and hold onto them. Beginning with simply walking in place by lifting one foot, putting it back down, doing the same with the other foot and repeating, the eight of them slowly but steadily walking forward, putting one foot in front of the other.

Continuously walking at a very slow pace for a few minutes, the eight Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders gradually began to speed up, slowly and steadily getting faster and faster until they were walking at a normal pace without tripping, slipping or missing a step. Before long, they were turning corners while still walking and within half an hour, they were walking like professionals but that did not stop them from speeding up until they were running, slowly at first but getting faster and faster until they were at their top speed. Toothless and Electra, of course were the fastest and both of them jogged circles around Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren. "Hey, slow down, show offs!" Stormfly exclaimed. "Both of you are making us dizzy." Skywalker complained. "Well, sorry if we are so fast!" Toothless sneered playfully. "Both of you will just have to speed up." Electra mocked without any real malice.

"I do not know about any of you guys but I sure am getting thirsty." Icicle said. "You are not the only one, Icicle, my love. I could do with a drink too and so can Umbra and Siren from the looks of them." Heatwave said. Indeed, they all could do with a drink and so Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren walked over to where wooden cups had been stored for the Humans and Humanoids to use for drinking, grabbed one for each of them and walked over to the lake where Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing joined them. "We are sure all of you are quite thirsty." Elenia said and Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Nava, Icicle, Aniu, Heatwave, Laylahlu, Electra, Ashara, Skywalker, Triton, Umbra, Serenity and Siren nodded, they were indeed feeling quite thirsty. "So, we are going to teach you eight how to drink water from this pond in your respective Forms." Lunastar said told the Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders.

"The eight of you will fill those cups by dipping them into the water until there is enough water in them, raising them to your lips and drinking from them. Make sure to tip them on an angle into your mouths, though so the water does not spill or pour into your mouth." Lunastar said and the eight students nodded in acceptance of their teachers instructions. The eight Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders went first, approaching the pond and kneeling down with their cups in hand. Their Soul-Bonded-Riders transmitted them memories of how they did it to guide them. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren dipped their cups on an angle into the water and waited for them to fill up before lifting them to their lips, tilting them on an angle and letting a thin trickle of water spill into their slightly open mouths and down their throats. They drunk until they were fully sated, refilling their cups if they had to. Their Soul-Bonded-Riders had their own drinks.

It was not long before the eight Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders had to urinate and it was with much embarrassment that they had to tell their Soul-Bonded-Riders ...and ask how to do it so Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity had to tell them how to undo their belts, lift up their tunics and vests, unlace their trousers, pull them down along with their underwear, squat and urinate without getting urine on themselves. Within minutes, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren had emptied their bladders, pulled their underwear and trousers back up, laced them, pull down their tunics and vests and put their belts back on. "Well, at least we know how to pee and empty our bladders in our Humanoid Forms now." Toothless quipped. With thirst and the need to urinate out of the way, lessons could resume and thus the next one was learning how to eat in their Human or Humanoid Forms.

So they went back to the camp and gathered an assortment of food from the stockpile. Aniu and Ashara reignited the campfire so they could teach Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren how to cook meat and fish until they were edible for Human or Humanoid stomachs. All of the learning and lessons had made them hungry and they were feeling urges to eat food that their Forms wanted to eat. That meant the eight Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders wanted to eat cooked fish and meat but since none of the food was cooked yet, that meant they had to learn how to cook it themselves using the campfire, a spit and utensils. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity gathered the necessary equipment and told them how they worked and what they were used for, showing them how to set them up and use them and so cooking lessons began.

Aided by the memories their Soul-Bonded-Riders transmitted to them, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren learned how to skin, gut and debone the fish then cook them with melted butter and oil in a frying pan over the fire, turning them every so often so all of the fish was cooked. They followed a similar method with the raw meat and within half an hour, the fish and meat were ready for them to eat. Although there were a few burns, mishaps and mistakes, Toothless, Stormfly, Heatwave and Icicle learned how to cook food that was edible and even looked good and so the eight Soul-Bonded-Dragon-Riders helped their Soul-Bonded-Dragons cut up the food with knives and forks, lift them to their mouths, put them in, chew and swallow, slowly but steadily sating their hunger and filling their bellies. Before long, their meals were finished and everyone's hunger was sated. "That was delicious!" The eight Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders about what they had eaten. "At least we know how to cook in our Human or Humanoid Forms now!" Toothless remarked happily.

"There is just one problem." Heatwave said and everyone looked at him. "I have to...poo." He told them meekly. "So do I." Icicle replied. "So do we." Toothless, Stormfly, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren added. In the end, the eight Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders had to pull down their trousers again, squat and defecate after a number of tries. Soon, their bowels and bladders were empty. The small piles of Human or Humanoid poop was then magically buried by Triton into the earth. For their next lesson, they were going to learn how to shape-shift back into their Dragon Forms. The eight Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders stood still, focused and concentrating intently. Within seconds, Toothless began shape-shifting back into his Night Fury Form, Stormfly into her Deadly Nadder Form, Icicle into her Winter Dragon Form, Heatwave into his Summer Dragon Form, Electra back into her Skrill Dragon Form, Skywalker back into his Stormcutter Dragon Form, Umbra back into his Shadow Raider Dragon Form and Siren back into her Aurora Singer Form. Only a mere minute after they had begun, the eight of them were back in their Birth Forms. They took a few minutes to adjust before shape-shifting back into one of their Humanoid Forms, then into the next one, then back into their Dragon Forms again, repeating this several times until it was as natural to them as breathing.

Swimming was their next lesson and Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren shape-shifted back into their Birth Forms of their Soul-Riders as they walked over to the lake with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity. The eight Soul-Bonded-Riders led their Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders over to the lake and walked ahead of them into the water, gesturing for them to follow. First, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity had Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren stand in the water until they were comfortable then slowly walk further and further into the water until it was up to their waists. Second, they had them hold onto their Soul-Riders and float until they were at ease. Third, the eight Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders had to hold their breaths underwater for as long as they could until they had to come back for air then their Soul-Riders made them float and hold their breaths underwater at the same time. Fourth, while each of them were still floating, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity instructed Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren to kick with their legs. Soon, they were able to float without aid. Fifth, the eight Soul-Bonded-Riders taught their Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders how to move their arms and propel themselves through the water. Icicle, Heatwave, Umbra and Siren's wings were very handy when it came to that as they allowed them to float and paddle with ease although out of all of them, Icicle was the best swimmer which made sense considering she was a Water Elemental.

Sixth, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren began learning how to dive underwater, paddle, breast-stroke, back-stroke and more difficult swimming skills. They spent another two hours practicing their skills and having fun until Lunastar told them to swim back to shore and dry off. Reluctantly, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren swam back to shore and waded back onto dry land. Out of the eight of them like Nava, Icicle had the most fun and least difficulty learning how to swim as she could breathe underwater. She told them she could not do it before she Soul-Bonded with Nava, so she must have gained quite a few of his abilities and powers. All of them had had fun and they hoped they would have time to do it again. Unfortunately for them, it was imperative they moved onto the next lesson which was learning how to bathe themselves with soap and sponges, drying themselves off with towels and brushing their hair and wing feathers if they had them with combs and brushes.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity pulled their Children of Sunheela Pendants out of their clothes. "Home." They said and with a sensation akin to a surge of their magic, were instantly teleported to their Children of Sunheela Soul-Bond-Ling Home. The front door appeared and they realized they had been teleported inside with brought much relief. The four Soul-Mates, Laylahlu and Ashara, Triton and Serenity walked into the corridor where their respective rooms were and entered them, splitting up from the rest. Each of their bedrooms were quite futuristic compared to the time period they were in and so were the adjoining bathrooms which were completed with flush toilets connected to indoor plumbing, a marble bath tub big enough to fit all of the adjoining bedroom's occupants, a sink, shelves and a cupboard filled with everything a bathroom could possibly need in that time including hygienic equipment, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu instantly made their way down the hallway to their Room which was marked with a sign above the door and went in through to the bathroom door, casting longing glances at their Room which they hoped they would have an opportunity to sleep in again.

They quickly found towels, soap bars, sponges, brushes and combs but unfortunately, they could not find bath tubs they could take with them as the one in their Bathroom was set into the marble ground. So they bundled everything into a basket they found in their Room, pulled the straps onto their shoulders and held their Pendants. "The Cove." They said and were instantly teleported back to the Cove within less than a second. Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity appeared beside them and they walked back to the camp where Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren were waiting for them with Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing. The eight Soul-Bonded-Dragon-Riders removed the baskets from their backs, lay them on the ground, began removing the contents and laying them on the ground. "We have the stuff you wanted, Masters." They said.

"Good, good, good. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren, you eight will be bathing in these bath tubs Antlerwing has made for you." Lunastar nodded at the male Peryton who used his Earth Elemental Magic to form eight bath tubs out of smooth marble. "And before you can bathe, you eight must take your clothes off. Nava, Alvis, Edme, Umakyo, Apollo and Lyanna, if you six will so kind as to help me fill these bath tubs with water and once that is done Aniu, Sorina, Merlin, Firesong, Ashara, Olympia and Simba, will you seven help Elenia heat the water?" LUnastar asked and every being she had requested help from nodded. Soon, all eight marble bath tubs were filled with enough water and heated enough to provide a proper bath and with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, AShara, Triton and Serenity's help, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren began taking their clothes off and laying them in neat bundles beside the towels on some rocks beside the bath tubs.

Blushing furiously as they watched their Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders disrobe until they were as naked as the time when they had shape-shifted into their Human or Humanoid Forms for the first time, the eight Soul-Bonded-Dragon-Riders transmitted memories and instructions of how to get into the tubs, get themselves wet, lather up the sponges, rub the soap all over their bodies, through their hair (and Icicle, Heatwave, Umbra and Siren's wing feathers), rinse out and soak the sponges and wash the soap off and out with them. The embarrassment and even sexual arousal felt by Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity as they watched Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren bathe naked in their Humanoid Forms was palpable and intense even though most of their bodies were hidden by the walls of the tubs. They were aware of them watching them and so they blushed and squirmed in embarrassment.

Most people would find what they were experiencing sinful and shameful to be sexually interested in someone other than their spouse or betrothed but Elf-Faes were surprisingly rather sexual beings, known for their freedom of love and physical intimacy. Same sex couples and even polygamy were as common as two people, one man and one woman relationships but there were lines even Elf-Faes did not cross. Blood-kin incest, meaning sexual relations between two people related by blood and not marriage, abusive relationships, rape, sexual relationships with children younger than 13 and prostitution. Because Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders could shape-shift into each other's Forms, sexual relations were not uncommon amongst them even if one or both of them had a lover, mate or spouse of their original species. This, along with the fact that Elf-Faes and Soul-Bonded Dragon Riders regularly ate raw food in their non-Humanoid Forms, was not well known among non Elf-Faes, as people could be quite judgemental and prejudiced.

Soon, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren had finished their baths and clambered out of the tubs. Through transmitting their memories and instructions, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity taught them how to taught to pick up the towels, drape them around their naked bodies and rub themselves dry. When that was done, they put their clothes back on. Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava shape-shifted back into their Humanoid Forms and hid behind rocks, bushes and trees so they take off the clothes they had been wearing all week and dress themselves in a set of fresh, clean clothes which were basically copies of what they usually wore as Vikings and Elf-Faes tended to not go for difference and variety in their everyday clothing. The eight Soul-Bonded-Dragon-Riders taught their Soul-Dragons-In-Humanoid Forms how to brush their hair and wing feathers with the combs and brushes they had brought. After that, Astrid, Nava, Laylahlu and Serenity led Stormfly, Icicle, Electra and Siren away so they could braid their hair. Stormfly chose to have her hair braided just like Astrid's while Icicle opted for a simplistic braid down her back.

"Well, it feels nice to be all fresh and clean and have groomed hair and wing feathers." Heatwave sighed, brushing some feathers back into place. "Yeah, definitely. Although we might need another bath soon from all of the training we will be doing." Toothless agreed. After that, there was only one more lesson of the day and that was reading and writing. "Do you eight have any books, scrolls and writing utensils with you?" Lunastar inquired. "No, we do not but we can get some from our Home." Nava said. "All right. Bring back picture books, children novels, teenage novels, adult novels, notebooks, charcoal pens, quills and ink pots. Okay?" Lunastar requested. "We will." Nava said and with his Soul-Mates, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity, pulled their Pendants out of their tunics, said "Home." And were instantly teleported away to their Home.

They reappeared by the main door and walked down the hall to where they kept most of their personal books in their Rooms. They quickly gathered the necessary equipment. "Which books should we take?" Hiccup asked. "How about each of us choose four books?" Nava suggested. "Good idea. I know which books I am going to bring." Aniu said. "Remember, we have to choose books we can teach them with." Astrid said. They nodded and separated, each of them choosing books to bring and putting inside the basket they were using to carry their equipment. Checking they had everything they needed and satisfied with what they had, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu teleported back to the Cove with Laylahlu, Ashara, triton and Serenity and began taking everything out. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren gathered around and Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing watched from close by. The eight Soul-Bonded-Dragon-Riders picked up notebooks, charcoal pens, quills and ink pots and sat with their respective Soul-Dragon-In-Humanoid Form.

Nava gave an empty notebook to Icicle to hold. "All right, Ice. This is how you hold a book." He said, guiding Icicle's hands into the proper positions. "And this how you open it and turn pages." He taught her how to lift the leather front cover of the book to open it and then lift each individual page until the Winter-Dragoness-In-Elf-Fae-Form was flicking through the blank pages. Nava took the book back and sat right beside Icicle. He grabbed a charcoal pen and wrote two letters on the first blank page. "That is the capital letter "A" and that is the normal letter "a". Now the difference between capital letters and normal letters is that capital letters are used at the beginning of every sentence and every name of someone or something." Nava said and from that point, began teaching Icicle about capitals, punctuation marks, grammar, sounds, nouns, verbs, adjectives and so on and so forth.

Luckily, due to their heightened intelligence, intuition and memory, Icicle was a very fast learner thanks to Nava's teaching, the memories he transmitted, the instructions he gave and his own natural instincts. It was not long before Icicle was writing punctuation marks by herself, albeit messily due to having trouble holding the pen and her hand steady. Then they moved onto the alphabet. At first, Nava was writing out the capital and normal letters himself but then Icicle began writing them out too, impressing her Soul-Bonded-Rider and earning her his pride and joy. With that quick success, Nava began teaching his Soul-Bonded-Dragon-turned-Rider how to read, write and spell simple words and when she succeeded, moved on to their names and more difficult, complicated words but Icicle quickly excelled and Nava pronounced her a natural at reading, writing and spelling. Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity were also having brilliant success with Toothless, Stormfly, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren but Toothless had been learning quite quickly thanks to his eyesight, speed, reflexes and stamina.

When they quickly became proficient writers and spellers, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity moved them onto reading picture books and they were honestly amazed at how they got through them. Then, it was time to teach them how to read picture-less books. "Okay, Ice. This book is titled "Guardians of Ga'hoole: The Capture"." Nava said and let Icicle read the title herself. "Let us begin, shall we?" Nava said and when Icicle gave him an enthusiastic response, the Soul-Bonded-Dragon-Rider opened the book to the first page of the story, skipping the other pages. Alvis flew over to them and landed while Edme lay down behind them. Nava smiled at them and began reading:

"CHAPTER ONE

A Nest Remembered

"Noctus, can you spare a bit more down, darling? I think our third little one is about to arrive. That egg is beginning to crack." ...

He finished the page and passed the book over to Icicle so she could read it aloud herself which she did well, except for some mistakes and having to ask how to say a word. Nava helped her along and Icicle soon read the entire chapter so Nava decided to have her read the first chapter of the next book he had brought which was "Wolves of the Beyond Book One: Lone Wolf" She quickly got through that too and they moved on to the next book which was "Wings of Fire Book One: The Dragonet Prophecy", "Eragon: Book One In the Inheritance Cycle" and then "A Game of Thrones" which was book one in the "A Song of Ice and Fire" series. Icicle soon discovered that she loved reading and so was almost begging to read the rest of the books and then the rest of the four series but Nava realized daylight was fading away and soon it would be too dark to read, even in firelight (quite reluctantly) told her no and she could when they had breaks or Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were at Dragon Training. Icicle told him that the Children of Sunheela continued on with their training and the Cove Campers trained.

All of the others were having as much success as him in teaching their Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders how to read, write and spell. Nava even said Icicle had 'gone through the alphabet and books like they were nothing', earning him and her congratulations from the was already being prepared and everyone ate before ate and talked before going to bed. Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren slept cuddled up together in their Human, Elf-Fae, Twilek, Togruta or Elf-Fae Forms. Exhausted from a long day of training and learning, they fell into a deep sleep and did not wake up until morning.


	19. Revelations, Home Visit and Gifts of Sunheela

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu woke early that morning, excited for that day's Dragon Training Class now that Gobber knew they wanted to make peace with the Dragons and about their suspicions that the Hags-Fiends had enslaved them and were forcing them to raid Viking villages such as Berk to weaken them enough for a future attack by the monsters themselves. Realizing the person they were cuddled up to was not one of their Soul-Mates, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu opened their eyes and saw Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave sleeping in front of them in their Human or Elf-Fae Forms. Slowly, they woke up too and came face to face with their Soul-Bonded-Rider. "Good morning." They said and got up to join the Cove Campers for breakfast around the campfire. Hiccup gazed around and noticed Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing deep in telepathic conversation and guessed they were talking about him, his Soul-Dragon, his Soul-Mates, their Soul-Dragons, his Soul-Sister, her Soul-Dragon as well as the other three Soul-Bonded-Dragon-and-Rider pairs.

"I wonder they are talking about?" He mused and Nava who had noticed them too, looked at him. "I think they are talking about us." He said. "Well, they keep looking at us so I guess you are right, Nava." Toothless replied. "They are probably discussing what we are going to do today." Icicle added. Both Nava and Icicle were right and the female Griffin, female Alicorn, male Hippogriff and male Peryton called for attention. "Soul-Bonded-Dragons-and-Riders, may we have your attention please?" Elenia called and Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren looked at her, fully alert and listening. "Instead of continuing on with Human or Humanoid Form Training today, we have decided that Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren must visit the Children of Sunheela Home of their troop and receive their first set of Children of Sunheela Gifts. Tomorrow, they will make saddles for Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity, one saddle for each Soul-Bonded-Dragon-Rider for both their Mammal Form and their Dragon Form. Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri, Rexter, Katrian, Tigress, Eliot, Elias, Travis and Serena will visit the Children of Sunheela Troop Home and receive their first set of Gifts on a later date. That will be all, thank you and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, I do believe it is time for you four to go to "Dragon Training'. Good luck and do not let anyone get hurt or killed." Elenia said.

"Yes, Master." The four Soul-Mates said and gathered their Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears. Checking that their Children of Sunheela Pendants were around their necks, hugged their Soul-Dragons-turned-Riders goodbye, shape-shifted back into their Reindeer and Dire Wolf Forms, left the camp, ran to the teleportation point, teleported back into their Home, shape-shifted back into their Human or Elf-Fae Forms, cleaned themselves up a bit, opened the door, walked outside and closed the door, shape-shifted back into their Barn Owl or Golden Eagle Forms and flew to the Main Berkian Arena where Gobber was waiting with Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to lead them to that day's arena which turned out to be the Forest Arena where they had fought Arrow the Deadly Nadder and the Hideous Zippleback for the second times.

Last Mani'sday, they had fought Sharpwing the Timberjack and Katara's soon-to-be-Soul-Bonded-Dragon in the Main Berkian Arena and it was Mani'sday that day so they were going to meet Sharpwing the Timberjack again and because the arena they were in mimicked a typical Berkian forest, there were lots of trees, shrubs, bushes, rocks, grass, vines and fallen logs in it and because they were fighting in a stone arena the last time, Sharpwing had not been able to use the signature ability of his species: Wing-slicing but it was obvious he would be able to use it that time. Giving the ten trainees time to orient themselves with the arena, Gobber limped over to a cage and whistled for their attention. "Have at 'em." He said simply and opened the cage, releasing Sharpwing who was not as angry or aggressive as he seemed, knowing he had to maintain the deception without actually hurting, or worse, killing anyone.

Roaring and flailing his massive sharp wings, Sharpwing let loose a torrent oil-based fire at the trainees, intentionally but seemingly accidently missing them as they scattered. Figuring they had a better chance of survival in the forest because the cage opened out into a small clearing, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran into the trees, concealing themselves in the foliage. Sharpwing roared in (fake) anger and used his wings to chop down the trees in front of him, forming a barricade. Camicazi scrambled like a monkey up a tree that was far enough away from the Timberjack that he could not cut it down and close enough that she could attack him from long range with her throwing knives. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu hid themselves in some foliage where they could dash out at the right moments, attack with their Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Elemental Powers then run back into the forest and hide while making it look like they were going for a hide-hit and run tactic.

Tuffnut also followed her lead in climbing up a tree and aimed his crossbow at Sharpwing while Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Ruffnut jabbed and struck at the male Timberjack with their Double-Headed Battle Axe, Hammer, Mace and Double-Ended Spear. "Do not block the Timberjack's wings with your shields because they will just cut right through them!" Camicazi yelled from her perch. "Got it! Thanks, Cami!" Thuggory yelled, ducking behind his shield to block Sharpwing's snapping jaws, unaware the Timberjack was actually making sure he did not bite him. Fishlegs attempted to slam his hammer into Sharpwing's wing but the blunt weapon bounced of the Timberjack's thick, tough scales, leaving barely a bruise while Fishlegs yelped in pain and cradled his sore hands. With a flick of the same wing, Sharpwing knocked Fishlegs away and the Ingerman boy slammed into a tree, slumping to the ground in a stunned heap.

Angered by Fishlegs's take-out, Thuggory threw his axe at Sharpwing and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu watched in horror as the weapon spun end over end as it flew at the male Timberjack, knowing his scales would not be able to protect him from injury or worse death, seeing as it was headed at Sharpwing's neck. Thinking fast, Hiccup loosed a lightning bolt from his hand and it struck the axe, making it fall harmlessly to the ground. "Sorry! I did not know you were attacking him too!" Hiccup yelled, pretending it was an accident. "Whose side are you on, Hic!" Thuggory replied although there was a lack of anger, frustration or suspicion in his voice. Next second, he found himself face to face with the Timberjack who glared at him. Thuggory only had a few seconds to raise his shield before Sharpwing loosed a rather weak jet of flames at him, pushing Thuggory back from the sheer force, power and strength of it.

Wanting to save their friend, Snotlout and Ruffnut charged at Sharpwing and began either striking him with a mace or jabbing and stabbing at him with a spear. Fishlegs, who had recovered by that point, joined in the fray and wacked at Sharpwing with his hammer. The male Timberjack ended the torrent of flames to growl in pain, allowing Thuggory to retrieve his axe and attempt to sink the blades into Sharpwing's scales. Camicazi and Tuffnut hollered encouragements and congratulations and began either throwing knives at Sharpwing or shooting him with crossbow quarrels. It was all the male Timberjack could do to shield himself with his wings and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu watched in growing horror and desperation as Sharpwing struggled to save himself from injury and eventually death. "We have to do something before they kill him!" Hiccup yelled. "Yeah but what? Charge in and knock them out then erase their memories?" Astrid asked.

Up in the bleachers, Gobber watched for the first time in growing concern as the Timberjack shielded himself from the attacks for his life. He could see the four Soul-Mates in the trees but he knew they were trying their utmost hardest to find a way to save the Dragon's life even though could not see their facial expressions or body language." Whatever you four kids are going to do, it better be soon otherwise that Dragon is done for." He muttered to himself and indeed Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were coming up with a plan to save him. "I could freeze their weapons but they would know it was me and they would think I am a traitor for saving Sharpwing's life. The sooner they know we are trying to make peace with Dragons to end the war instead of both sides fighting to the death, the sooner they would want to help us, knowing them!" Nava said. "I could use my Air or Fire Magic to blow the projectiles away or set them on fire. I guess we will have to explain why we have not been trying to hurt or kill the Dragons." Aniu said.

Time was short and with each second they spent talking, Sharpwing was getting closer and closer to being killed. Finally, Hiccup decided they had stalled long enough. "FUCK IT! WE ARE SAVING HIM EVEN IF IT MEANS UNVEILING OUR SECRET!" He yelled mentally. "I hate to say this, Hiccup but I agree with you on this one." Aniu sighed. "I have a good feeling that Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut will listen to us and side with us when we explain why we did it anyway if that helps." Nava interjected. "What are we waiting for? Sharpwing will be dead in less than five minutes if we do not act now." Astrid said and so the four Soul-Mates sprang into action. Aniu blew the projectiles away from Sharpwing with strong gusts of wind and set them on fire for good measure. Nava froze Camicazi's sword, Thuggory's axe, Fishlegs's hammer, Snotlout's mace, Ruffnut's spear and Tuffnut's crossbow.

Astrid blinded Sharpwing and the six other trainees with bright lights and Hiccup leapt down from his tree and got between Sharpwing and Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Astrid, Nava and Aniu joined him seconds later and together the four Soul-Mates shielded the Timberjack Dragon and the Human Trainees from each other, Nava and Aniu's wings spread for good measure. "STOP! DO NOT ATTACK! CEASE FIRE!" They yelled. "Oh, Thor. I better get down there just in case." Gobber muttered and walked over to them, slowly and carefully so he would not spook any of them. "Hiccup? Astrid? Nava? Aniu? What the fuck are you guys doing?" Camicazi asked, wondering if the four Soul-Mates had gone insane. "We are supposed to be trying to kill this Dragon. That is what Dragon Training is." Thuggory added. "We are not killing this Dragon or any Dragon in these Arena, not today, not tomorrow, not ever." Hiccup said firmly.

"Hiccup, Dragons have been our enemies for three hundred years ever since they started raiding us and we are at war against them because of it and now you do not want us killing that Dragon (she pointed at Sharpwing who was watching with growing hope and relief in his eyes). What is wrong with you?" Camicazi asked. "That is because we know Dragons are not our true enemy, the Hags-Fiends are and they have enslaved the Dragons who attack us and force them to raid us, kill us, destroy our villages and steal our food because they know doing so will weaken both Dragons and Vikings to the point where once Hags-Fiends decide to attack they will be powerless to defend themselves against them." Hiccup said. "The Hags-Fiends also know that if Dragons and Vikings become allies, the chances of them destroying the Hags-Fiends is twice as high as the Hags-Fiends destroying all of the Vikings and Dragons while we are still enemies and fighting each other so that means, our best chance of destroying the one enemy we hate and fear more than Dragons, aka the Hags-Fiends is by ending the war between Vikings and Dragons and becoming allies." Hiccup said.

"In other words: the enemy of our enemy is our friend which also translates into: the Dragons are our enemies but the Hags-Fiends are enemies of us both and that means if we make peace with the Dragons, they will become our allies and together we can defeat the Hags-Fiends. Long before Dragons started raiding Berk and other Human settlements, both Humans and Dragons were friends and allies and there were many Humans who actually formed Bonds with and rode Dragons, eventually forming an Order of Dragon Riders whose first and foremost duties were to unite their respective species, keep the peace, prevent wars and protect and guard the land and all of those who called it home. They were also warriors, scholars, diplomats, healers, governors and much else of the highest calibre and everywhere they went and lived, peace, prosperity, safety, harmony, joy and unity soon followed." Nava said.

"There were even those who formed magical Bonds with their Rider or Dragon and one of those Bonds were Soul-Bonds which Hiccup, Aniu, Nava and I have formed with four Dragons who we visit every day. They are the reason we have been getting so good with Dragon Training." Astrid said. "You four have a Soul-Bond with a Dragon? What breed are they? Who are they?" Fishlegs asked in excitement. "My Soul-Dragon is a black male Night Fury named Toothless because he has retractable teeth." Hiccup said and Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut gasped in awe. "Your Soul-Dragon is a Night Fury?" They asked in excitement. "Yep. He may be really scary, dangerous and deadly but that is only when someone he loves is in danger or he/ them is/are attacked or threatened. Most of the time he is a playful over-grown puppy dog with wings and scales but do not tell him I said that." Hiccup said.

"MY Soul-Dragon is a blue and yellow female Deadly Nadder named Stormfly and the green Nadder we fought in this arena is her lover named Arrow." Astrid said. "My Soul-Dragon is a white, female Winter Dragon named Icicle. I do believe the Winter Dragon Gobber said we have in the Main Arena is her lover named Blizzard." Nava said. "And my Soul-Dragon is a orange male Summer Dragon named Heatwave. He told me His lover named Sunshine is in the Main Arena as well." Aniu said. "Because they are Soul-Bonded to us, our Soul-Dragons are also Children of Sunheela and they can shape-shift into their own Human or Elf-Fae, Barn Owl or Golden Eagle, Reindeer or Dire Wolf Forms. A couple of weeks ago, eight people from another world and other species arrived and four of them are our first Soul-Siblings, as did two more Elf-Faes who are fellow Children of Sunheela just like them but our Soul-Siblings and the other four they arrived with are not Humans or Elf-Faes." Astrid said.

"We will also have more Soul-Bonds in the future and my Soul-Mates and I have our second Soul-Dragons in whatever arena you put them in. They are four of the Terrible Terrors and we will like to free them and Bond with them at the next available opportunity." Nava said. "Consider it done the next time we enter that arena. You know, allying with Dragons may be exactly what us Berkians need to do to end this war and vanquish those Hags-Fiends once and for all although I wonder how Stoick and the rest of the Tribe will react to this." Gobber said and Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut nodded in agreement. "My parents and siblings, Nava's parents and siblings and Astrid's parents and siblings already know about our goals and have pledged an oath of alliance. You seven can consider you aligned with us now if you make that pledge. Oh and one last thing, my Soul-Mates and I want to free the Deadly Nadder, Winter Dragon and Summer Dragon and reunite them with their lovers and siblings." Aniu said.

"Not only that but we would also like to free every Dragon in these Arenas and pair them up with a Rider. Four of our fellow Humanoid friends already have Dragons and five more have said they have a Soul-Bond with five of the Dragons in these Arenas and they are the Thunderdrum, Timberjack, Snaptrapper, Grapple Grounder and the Changewing. That leaves only the Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback, Scauldron, Mood Dragon and Monstrous Nightmare. Each of you can decide which Dragon will suit best but REMEMBER: Dragon Bonding begins and ends with trust and the Dragon chooses his or her Rider. You cannot just expect the Dragon to kneel over and obey every order you give him or her, both of you have to form a partnership because Dragons are very intelligent with their own personalities. Understand?" Hiccup told them, raising an eyebrow. "Sir, yes, sir!" Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut saluted. "I want the Gronckle!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "I want the Hideous Zippleback!" Ruffnut yelled. "No, I want the Hideous Zippleback!" Tuffnut growled, angrily punching his sister in the shoulder.

"Both of you can have the Hideous Zippleback!" Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu yelled and Ruffnut and Tuffnut groaned. "Why do we have to share everything?" Ruffnut moaned. "WE have been sharing everything we own all our lives!" Tuffnut complained. "Trust me, you two will be glad both of you are sharing the Hideous Zippleback. They have two heads each with their own personality, remember? Think of all the chaos, destruction and mischief you four could cause." Nava asked. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other, grinned and high fived. "The Monstrous Nightmare is mine. Only the best can belong with the best!" Snotlout bragged. "The Scauldron seems like she suits me the best so I will have her if she chooses me." Thuggory said. "Well, I suppose that leaves me with the Mood Dragon who we have yet to meet." Camicazi said. Gobber smiled as he listened to their conversation before he looked at the sundial and his eyes widened when he saw the time. It was very nearly noon!

"Everyone! I am sorry to break this party up but we have run out of the time for today's class. I suggest all of you pack up, leave and go home. Be careful how you tell your families about this class and we can continue tomorrow morning. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, what should I do with this Timberjack?" Gobber gestured at Sharpwing who had been watching happily. "If you four do not mind, I will like to meet my Soul-Rider. Can you bring me there because I sense those Pendants you four are wearing have powerful teleportation magic. Will they work on me?" He asked. "Gobber, Sharpwing here wants to meet his Soul-Rider and we have the means to bring him there without anyone noticing. Our Pendants are also teleporters. Is that all good with you?" Hiccup asked. "I will let him go but you must be careful." Gobber said. The Four Soul-Mates nodded and formed copies of their Pendants for Sharpwing so he could wear them. "All right, one, two, three, the Cove." They said and with a burst of magic, the two Humans, two Elf-Faes and the Timberjack Dragon were gone, having disappeared from sight, much to the awe and amazement of the Humans watching.

 

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu and Sharpwing reappeared back in the Cove where Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Laylahlu, Electra, Ashara, Skywalker, Triton, Umbra, Serenity and Siren were waiting in their Human, Elf-Fae, Twilek, Togruta or Elf-Fae Forms. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave walked forward to give Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu hugs and greetings but stopped when they noticed Sharpwing and glanced at their Soul-Riders with questioning looks. "WE better tell Katara that we found her Soul-Dragon and everyone what happened in the arena." Aniu deadpanned. Nodding, they all walked back into the camp with Sharpwing following, the Timberjack gazing around the Cove in awe, wonder and curiosity. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were welcomed back but everyone stopped and stared at Sharpwing, especially Katara. The Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers watched in silence as the female Cathar and the male Timberjack Dragon slowly walked towards each other, never once taking their eyes off one another.

Finally, when they were close enough, Katara raised a paw and Sharpwing lowered his head, leaning forward until his snout made contact with Katara's padded, furred and clawed paw and a powerful surge of magic accompanied by a bright flash of light, The female Cathar and the male Timberjack Dragon Soul-Bonded. Seconds passed before the glow faded and Katara and Sharpwing stared into each other's eyes before they embraced amidst a chorus of whoops, congratulations and cheering. Celebrations continued as everyone, Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers alike, ate lunch and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu explained everything that had happened since they left that morning. Sharpwing added his own bits and pieces of info and everyone was ecstatic to learn to learn they had more allies and future Dragon Riders. After lunch, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity got ready to teleport Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren to their Children of Sunheela Home, show them around and let them gather their Gifts.

Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren gathered together and the eight Soul-Bonded formed copies of their Pendants for their Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders. "Everyone ready?" They asked and received excited nods. "All right, let us go. One...two...three...Home!" And with those words and a touch of their Pendants, the sixteen of them disappeared from the Cove and reappeared in the entry room of their Children of Sunheela Troop Home. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren gazed around in awe at the simple, nearly empty room before Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity led them to the door that led into the rest of the Home, opened it and walked down the hallway. If the eight Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders were awed before, they were definitely awed then.

The entire Home was built out of marble and the corridor they were in was wide enough to let a Timberjack twice the size of Sharpwing to walk through and high to let another Timberjack fly overhead. Simple chandeliers made out of crystals and prisms dangled from the ceiling and simple lanterns built into the walls provided light bright enough to allow everyone among them to see all the down the corridor. Their Children of Sunheela Troop Home had many rooms such as Bedrooms with adjoining Bathrooms with beds and bathrooms in each one that allowed the occupants to sleep or bathe in whatever Form they wanted, a Dining Room with adjoining Kitchen big enough to fit them all in the same time, a Library with adjoining study rooms containing thousands of books, scrolls, documents, manuscripts and other such containers of knowledge, a Training Room with every type of terrain and obstacle course in it, designed for the Children of Sunheela to practice every type of fighting style they could imagine, a laundry to wash all of their clothes and armour, Storage Rooms for food, drink, supplies and whatever else they need to store and Medical Wings for whenever they got sick or injured.

Each and every room they saw was shown to them and eventually, they ended up at the Bedrooms where Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, Laylahlu and Ashara, Triton and Serenity showed them theirs, earning them gasps of awe and 'wows' from Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren as they looked around their Soul-Bonded-Rider's Rooms, amazed at the fact that they had a bed for their Human or Humanoid Forms, a nest for their Bird Forms, a pile of pelts for their Mammal/ Reptile Forms and flat stone slabs for their Dragon Forms as well as every piece of furniture a bedroom could ever want. The Bathrooms did not fail to impress them either. "Do you, Astrid, Nava and Aniu bathe together yet or do you four take turns?" Toothless asked Hiccup mischievously despite already knowing the answer but alas, the urge to tease, fluster and embarrass his Soul-Bonded Rider had become too much. "Shut up, bud." Hiccup grumbled. "All right." Toothless shrugged. "But I guess you four will be doing so when the four of you start having sex." He grinned and laughed when Hiccup smacked him across the shoulder.

"We have not even started snogging yet and the four of us have only been together for a couple of weeks." He snapped but quickly calmed down so he could lead Toothless into the room he would be sharing with Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave which was very similar to the room Hiccup shared with Astrid, Nava and Aniu but different enough they could tell whose were whose. Toothless, Astrid, Icicle and Heatwave gasped and looked around their room in awe, taking in every detail, sight, smell, sound, touch and taste. On the desk there were four pairs of Ironwood Battle Sticks and Star-Steel Daggers, four Children of Sunheela Pendants and four Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears. Instinctively knowing they were theirs, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave were drawn to them and reached for the Pendants. Toothless's was a forest green emerald framed in black silver with a silver chain. Stormfly's was a sky blue sapphire framed in yellow gold with a gold chain. Icicle's was an ice blue sapphire framed pure white silver with a silver chain and Heatwave's was an orange amber framed in yellow gold with a gold chain.

Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave picked up their Pendants and clasped the chain around their necks, the Pendants themselves resting on their sternums. A bright flash and a surge of magic accompanied the Pendants bonding themselves to their wearers and the four Soul-Bonded-Dragon-turned-Riders turned to their next Gifts which were the Purified Phoenix Tears. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave picked the vials up, let them Bond to them and clipped them to their belts. The Ironwood Battle Sticks were next: Toothless's were black with forest green leather grips, Stormfly's were yellow with sky blue leather grips, Icicle's were pure white with ice blue leather grips and Heatwave's were yellow with orange leather grips. Those were Bonded to them and fastened to their backs and as for the Star-Steel Daggers: one of Toothless's had a forest green blade with an emerald of the same colour set in the pommel and a midnight black hilt while the other one had a midnight black blade with an onyx of the same colour set in the pommel and a forest green hilt.

One of Stormfly's Daggers had a sky blue blade with a sapphire of the same colour set in the pommel and a yellow hilt while the other had a yellow blade with a sunstone of the same colour set in the pommel and a sky blue hilt. One of Icicle's Daggers had a pure white blade with a diamond of the same colour set in the pommel and an ice blue hilt while the other had an ice blue blade with a sapphire of the same colour set in the pommel and a pure white hilt. One of Heatwave's Daggers had an orange blade with an amber of the same colour set in the pommel and a yellow hilt while the other had a yellow blade with a sunstone of the same colour set in the pommel and an orange hilt. Along with their Saddles, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave now had the first five of their Children of Sunheela Gifts and they did not know how many more there were but they were sure they would include armour, weapons and more items.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, on the other hand, only had four out of five of their first Children of Sunheela Gifts and the last Gift each of them had yet to receive was a saddle for their Mammal and Dragon Forms which Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave would make as soon as they could, most likely the next afternoon. Thrilled at their Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders receiving their second, third, fourth and fifth Children of Sunheela Gifts and being the first to receive all five of the first set, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu hugged Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave jubilantly before they left the room so they could show Electra and Skywalker the room they would be sharing with China the female Grapple Grounder (Ares's soon-to-be-Soul-Bonded-Dragon) and Camouflage the male Changewing (Umakyo's soon-to-be-Soul-Bonded-Dragon) which was very similar to the other bedrooms.

Much like in Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave' s room, there were four pairs of Ironwood Battle Sticks and Star-Steel Daggers, four Children of Sunheela Pendants and four Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears. Instinctively knowing which set were theirs, Electra and Skywalker each picked up one of the Pendants, one of the Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears and one pair of the Ironwood Battle Sticks and Star-Steel Daggers, each one of them colour-coded depending on who they belonged to: midnight black and violet for Electra and sky blue and orange for Skywalker. The next room they moved into was Umbra and Siren's room and the two of them also found their second, third, fourth and fifth Children of Sunheela Gifts with their saddles being the first. Just like Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Triton, Serenity, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra and Skywalker, Umbra and Siren found a Children of Sunheela Pendant, a Diamond Vial of Purified Phoenix Tears, a pair of Ironwood Battle Sticks and a pair of Star-Steel Daggers.

Now that everyone there had their first set of Children of Sunheela Gifts, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren set about exploring the rest of the Home they and all of their fellow Children of Sunheela in their troop would eventually live in and that alone took them the rest of the day. When dinnertime came, they cooked a simple meal of fish, meat, vegetables and dessert in the kitchen and ate in the adjoining massive dining room before retiring to the equally massive living room and socialising until bedtime came resulting in them saying goodnight to each other and walking or flying back to their respective bedrooms. "Ah, today was wonderful." Aniu sighed, lying down on her back on the bed she shared with her Soul-Mates and stretching her arms behind her head. "Yeah, it was." Nava, Astrid and Hiccup agreed as they joined her on the bed.

Nava was the first to notice the pose Aniu was lying in and how beautiful and even sexy she looked. Love surging its way through his mind, body, heart and soul accompanied with a bit of lust and arousal, Nava flipped over and straddled Aniu who stared up at him with glazed eyes, a rather flushed face and a little smile on her face. Breathing pattern hot and heavy and heart pounding, Nava lowered his face and locked lips with Aniu, drawing moans from both of them as they held each other and cupped the back of each other's heads to deepen the kiss. Hiccup and Astrid watched in awe, love, lust and arousal before Astrid pushed onto his back, straddled him and kissed him passionately, their moans joining those of Nava and Aniu who quickly flipped over after a few seconds so that Nava was on the bottom and Aniu was on top of him. Hiccup and Astrid copied them and a few seconds later they changed partners.

Hiccup and Nava quickly swapped over with Astrid and Aniu and had their lips locked in a less than a second, moaning and grasping at each other's hair, arms around each other's backs. Astrid and Aniu were in the same position as their boys and both couples flipped over and kissed for a few more seconds before swapping partners again resulting in Hiccup and Aniu, Astrid and Nava being together. Both pairs wasted no time in kissing and holding each other, giving and showing each other the same love and affection they had with their other Soul-Mates before they separated, lay down beside each other and cuddled up together, revelling and feeling loved, cared for, safe and secure in the embraces of their Soul-Mates and the Bond they shared. "Good night, I love you all." They whispered with their minds and their voices, opening the emotion link of their telepathic link so their Soul-Mates could feel the love, devotion, affection, equality, partnership, appreciation, loyalty and trust they had for each other. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu stayed in their cuddle huddle even when they soon fell asleep and that night, their dreams of many wonderful things.

Indeed, the four Soul-mates were not the only ones to show their love for each other. Toothless and Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave slept in their respective beds that night, contemplating their feelings for the one who shared the bed with them. Toothless had always loved Raven and Stormfly had always loved Arrow but ever since Toothless and Stormfly had gained their Human and Twilek Forms, they had began developing feelings for each other and ever since they had Soul-Bonded with Hiccup and Astrid, they had begun developing feelings for their Soul-Bonded-Riders as well even though Hiccup and Astrid were Soul-Mates with Nava and Aniu. At first, that had brought feelings of sadness and shame, sadness that they could not be together even just as sexual partners and shame and regret for having such feelings until they learned that Soul-Mates, particularly Children of Sunheela Soul-Mates, did often have romantic and sexual relationships with their other Soul-Bonds which brought them happiness and relief.

Hiccup and Astrid were wonderful people and everything that made them who they were made Toothless and Stormfly love them even more in ways that went beyond friendship and family but they had not told them yet nor did they want to because Hiccup and Astrid were still growing used to being in a Soul-Mate Bonded relationship with Nava and Aniu and they were more than willing to wait until the four of them had developed a strong, stable and unbreakable relationship and when it came to each other, Toothless and Stormfly felt more and more in love with one another and Raven knew about it, having given her lover and Stormfly her blessings to forming a relationship. However, Toothless and Stormfly were only going to form a sexual relationship in their Human Forms, their Twilek Forms and Reindeer Forms. "So you are going to leave Toothless's handsome Night Fury Form to me and Hiccup, are you?" Raven had asked, winking at Stormfly.

Stormfly and Toothless had blushed and looked away, avoiding each other's and her eyes. Raven had giggled and reached out with a paw to pat Toothless on the shoulder. When he looked at each other, Raven leaned forward and Toothless did the same, meeting her halfway as their lips met in a wonderful first kiss for several seconds before they leaned back to stare lovingly into each other's eyes. Stormfly had screeched in joy and hugged them both, telling the two Night Furies how she had been waiting so long for it and that she was so happy for them. Toothless and Raven had laughed and hugged the Deadly Nadder back. "Ohhh, how I wish my beloved Arrow was here. I miss him so much and I hope he is all right." Stormfly had moaned, slumping against them. "How do you think he would react when we tell him about what we were just talking about?" Toothless had asked. "He will understand and be happy for us. At least Dragons do not get jealous when their lover falls in love with another being and forms a relationship with them unlike Humans." Stormfly said.

And that was what led them to that moment as Toothless and Stormfly cuddled together in their bed, staring into each other's eyes, foreheads gently pressed together and breathing hot and heavy air softly into each other's faces. Toothless was the first one to make a move. He closed the remaining gap between their lips and kissed her gently, cupping the back of Stormfly's head and laying his other hand on her upper back. Stormfly kissed him back, copying his actions and Toothless and Stormfly moaned as they continued kissing for several seconds before parting. Both of them fell asleep cuddled together and staring into each other's eyes. Icicle and Heatwave were also kissing, cuddling, caressing and moaning before they fell asleep too. Both of them knew that Blizzard and Sunshine would be joyful when they learned that Icicle and Heatwave had kissed for the first time because the four of them were already falling in love with each other before they were split in half and separated. "Just you wait, Heat, when Blizz and Sun are back with us, both of them will desperate to join our snogging sessions." Icicle told Heatwave. "I am so looking forward to it. I will dominate them if I have too, Ice." Heatwave replied. Icicle giggled and pecked Heatwave on the lips before they fell asleep.

 

That night as everyone in the Children of Sunheela Troop Home slept, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave had dreams of their Soul-Bonded-Riders-or-Dragon-turned-Riders kissing and the feelings they had for each other. The four Soul-Mates were surprised but happy to learn their Soul-Dragons loved them romantically and that they were willing to wait until Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's Soul-Mate Bond relationship had developed and they were ready to accept Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave as their lovers when the time came. All of them slept deeply that night and morning came, the occupants of the magical, inter-dimensional Home met in the dining room to eat breakfast they had cooked in the kitchen. "When do you think Gobber and your fellow trainees will like to have us Children of Sunheela visit them in the arenas so we can train and work together?" Icicle asked Nava.

"Hmm, I do not know but I think it will be soon. Aniu, Hiccup, Astrid and I are going to start introducing them to their Dragons as soon as Gobber can get them into the same arena together." Nava replied. "The sooner both things happen, the better. We need as many Dragon Riders as soon as possible because I know in my soul we do not have much time left to complete our training." Icicle said. "I agree. Not to mention the fact that we need to get as much of Berk as possible onto our side and agree to make peace with Dragons so we can all kill Evregina and her Hags-Fiends and end the war. That should not be too hard because nearly all of the people know the chances of them wiping out the Dragons and surviving are one in a million. Three hundred years of never ending war takes its toll on people and the Vikings of Berk are no different. When we show and tell them that perhaps our only chance of surviving and ending the war without wiping the Dragons out is making peace with them and that Hags-Fiends have enslaved them, the Vikings of Berk will follow us." Nava said.

"WE have to be careful, though. If the Hags-Fiends catch wind of what we and Berk are doing before we are ready, it will mean our doom." Icicle replied. Nava sighed and nodded. "By the way, I sensed you and Heatwave's first kiss last night and I know you love me as a lover even though you already are in love with Blizzard, Heatwave and Sunshine but you are willing to wait until we are ready to have more lovers and I must say, Icicle, I love you. I love you as much as I love Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid even though you are not my Soul-Mate but my Soul-Bonded-Dragon/ Rider-Shape-shifter. Whenever you are ready to begin a relationship with me, I will be ready too." Nava said, smiling lovingly at Icicle and squeezing her hand. "I love you too, Nava. Whenever you are ready to begin a relationship with me, I will be ready too." Icicle returned the words of love and gestures of affection. Noticing they were seated at the table on a long bench, Nava and Icicle moved closer together and wrapped an arm and a wing around each other, watching everyone with smiles on their faces.


	20. New Dragon Riders, Cove Campers and Children of Sunheela

Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were visibly radiating an aura of excitement and nerves as they waited with Gobber outside the Main Berkian Arena when Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu arrived. "Due to yesterday's ...events, we are in this arena today so you lot can meet your Dragons." Gobber told them, smiling and glancing around to make no unsavoury ears or eyes were hearing or seeing. The six Human trainees were barely able to contain their cheers and whoops of glee. Chuckling, Gobber let them into the arena and walked over to the Terrible Terror cage while the ten trainees waited impatiently close by. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu glanced at each other and held hands, knowing finally, after weeks of dream-sharing that day was the day they Soul-Bonded to Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain and Terrence, their second Soul-Dragons and not only that but their fellow Dragon Training classmates were going to meet their Dragons.

Gobber opened the cage and the ten Terrible Terrors walked out with Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain and Terrence at the lead and they instantly made eye contact with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu and separated from the other six to approach them. The four Soul-Mates knelt down and held out their hands as the four Terrible Terrors got closer and closer to them. Everyone else watched in awestruck silence as Hiccup and Sharpshot, Astrid and Merisa, Nava and Snowrain, Aniu and Terrence's hands and snouts made contact, skin meeting scales and with a surge of magic and flashes of emerald green, sapphire blue, golden and silver light, they were officially Soul-Bonded. Through the Soul-Bonds they shared with Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu could feel their Dragons' jubilant and joy and so could Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain and Terrence. The two quads of Dragons were very eager to meet each other.

"Hiccup?"/ "Sharpshot?"-"Astrid?"/ "Merisa?"-"Nava?"/ "Snowrain?"-"Aniu?"/ "Terrence?" The four pairs asked each other and joy erupted through their Bonds as they embraced, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu picking up Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain and Terrence and hugging them to their chests, stroking and caressing their scales. The four Terrible Terrors purred and licked their cheeks, nuzzled their faces and wrapped their bodies around them. Seeing that only reinforced the fact that not all Dragons were vicious beasts and Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut found themselves 'aww'ing and wiping a few tears away at the beautiful scene, more excited than ever to be meeting their future life-long Dragon companions. Minutes passed as Hiccup and Sharpshot, Astrid and Merisa, Nava and Snowrain, Aniu and Terrence separated, stood and walked back to the others.

The six other Terrible Terrors, Sneaka, Spray, Granite, Scratcher, Puncher and Kicker glanced at each other and flew to the other trainees, landing before them and chirping. Following Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's leads, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut knelt down and held out their hands. The six Terrible Terrors sniffed them and pressed their snouts into the palm of the one they had chosen. Sneaka chose Camicazi, Spray chose Thuggory, Granite chose Fishlegs, Scratcher chose Snotlout, Puncher chose Ruffnut and Kicker chose Tuffnut. For several minutes, all the teenage Human trainees could do was stroke and pet their Terrible Terrors who purred and arched like cats into their touches. Finally, Camicazi grew brave enough to gently scratch under Sneaka's chin and a wide smile spread across her face as the female Terrible Terror enjoyed it, eyes closing and purring in bliss. "Well, are you not a beautiful girl." Camicazi cooed.

"Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, what are their names?" Fishlegs asked. "Camicazi, your Terrible Terror's name is Sneaka and she is a female." Astrid told Camicazi. "Thuggory, your Terrible Terror is named Spray and he is a male." Hiccup told Thuggory. "Fishlegs, Granite is the name of your Terrible Terror and his gender is a male." Nava told Fishlegs. "Snotlout, your Terrible Terror is a male and his name is Scratcher." Aniu told Snotlout. "Ruffnut, your Terrible Terror is a female and her name is Puncher." Astrid told Ruffnut. "Tuffnut, your Terrible Terror is named Kicker and she is a female." Hiccup told Tuffnut. The six teenage Human's eyes widened and they introduced themselves to their new Terrible Terrors. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu smiled and so did Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain and Terrence, they could tell those were the beginnings of wonderful life-long friendships and that it was time to introduce them to their Riding Dragons.

Looking around at them all, the four Soul-Mates had a strong instinct on which Dragon was bested suited for each teen. "Gobber, release the Mood Dragon." Astrid said. "Right away, lassie." Gobber said and walked over to one of the cages, opened it and let the Mood Dragon out. She was a beautiful Dragoness with a long, sinuous Chinese-Dragon body, four rather short legs ending in sharp, elegantly curved claws, two long but thin wings and an equally long and sinuous tail ending in a barb fork. Her head had a small pair of ears tucked under a pair of relatively long and curved horns with a single, prehensile antennae of sorts in the middle of her forehead. A line of crests ran down her neck, back and tail and her smooth, shiny scales were blue-green from curiosity and high-lighted with a bit of black to show her fear. Then she opened her mouth and to absolutely everyone's surprise, spoke in perfect, crystal clear Norse. "Well, hello, everyone. It is so nice to meet friendly faces for once." She said, the black gradually fading away from her scales.

"YOU CAN TALK!" Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut exclaimed in shock. "AWESOME!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted. "A TALKING DRAGON? HOW COOL IS THAT?" Snotlout yelled. "This in incredible! There is nothing like this in the Book of Dragons!" Fishlegs squealed. "Why yes I can. All Dragons can talk but only with their minds with a few very rare exceptions, ala me." The Mood Dragoness raised a paw to her chest proudly, smiling as her scales flushed yellow-orange with a few highlights of blue green. "What is your name?" Camicazi asked. "My name is Skyflier and I must say I am very drawn to you. I have been hearing about new Dragon Riders and I suspect you would like to be a part of that, as do I. What is your name, young wild one?" Skyflier inquired. "My name is Camicazi Odinfrey, daughter of Gobber the Belch, blacksmith and veteran of Berk (she pointed at her father who wiped a tear away proudly) and Big-Boobied Bertha, Chief of the Bog Burglar Tribe. Pleased to be making your acquaintance and yes, I will be your Rider, if you will have me that is." Camicazi said proudly. "I am very pleased to meet you and have you as my Rider, Camicazi. Shall we Bond the proper, traditional way?" Skyflier asked. Camicazi all but skipped up to her as the Skyflier approached more slowly until the Human female and the Mood Dragoness were right in front of each other. Both of them stretched out their hands or snouts and made skin to scale contact, officially Bonding.

Sneaka perched on Skyflier's back and crowed in delight as Camicazi stroked and petted the Mood Dragoness's scales and Skyflier nuzzled the little Human teenager. Gobber smiled proudly at his daughter for Bonding with her Dragons, something he thought he would never be doing or going along with. Ah, Bertha, I wish you were here. You would so proud of our wee darling. "All right, which Dragon shall I let out next?" He asked. "The Scauldron and after her, release the Gronckle, the Monstrous Nightmare and the Hideous Zippleback, they will be Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Dragons. Oh and do not forget the Deadly Nadder, Winter Dragon, Summer Dragon and the Whispering Death. Astrid, Nava, Aniu and I will take the Thunderdrum, Snaptrapper, Grapple Grounder and Changewing to our hideout so we can introduce them to their Soul-Bonded Riders." Hiccup said. Gobber nodded and made his way to the next cage.

Marina the female Scauldron was the next Dragon out, followed by Meatlug the female Gronckle, Hookfang the male Monstrous Nightmare and Barf-Belch the male Hideous Zippleback. Upon seeing the five remaining Riding-Dragonless Human teenagers, they instantly made their way over to them, knowing which they wanted as their Rider. Marina chose Thuggory, Meatlug chose Fishlegs and Hookfang chose Snotlout, leaving Barf-Belch with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, one Rider for each head and Barf chose Ruffnut while Belch chose Tuffnut. In only moments, each Dragon and Rider pair had made scale to skin contact with their snouts and hands, officially marking their new-found Bond. As Camicazi and Skyflier, Thuggory and Marina, Fishlegs and Meatlug, Snotlout and Hookfang, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf-Belch got to know each more, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu signalled to release the rest of the Dragons and he did so.

One by one, Arrow the male Deadly Nadder, Blizzard the male Winter Dragon, Sunshine the female Summer Dragon, Thornado the male Thunderdrum, Spinfang the male Whispering Death, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 the female Snaptrapper, China the female Grapple Grounder and Corrosive the male Changewing left their cages and the first thing they saw was all of the new Dragon and Rider pairs Bonding together, including the Terrible Terrors. Eyes widening in hope, relief and joy, the eight Dragons refrained from roaring in joy, knowing they might be heard outside of the arena but they settled for thanking Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu and introducing themselves to them. The four Soul-Mates apologised for every bit of harm they and their fellow trainees had dealt to them but Arrow, Blizzard, Sunshine, Thornado, Spinfang, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4, China and Corrosive simply told them they did what they had to do.

Hookfang had bright red scales which faded to orange and then yellow on his undersides, yellow eyes and black markings, horns and claws. Blizzard had moon silver scales, pure white horns, spikes and claws and violet eyes, much like his sister Coldscale. Sunshine had bright yellow scales and sky blue eyes, horns, claws and crests and Corrosive had ocean blue scales with ice blue eyes, crests, horns, edges of wings and tip of tail. "How are Icicle, Winter, Coldscale, Heatwave, Summer and Hotscale? Are they okay?" Blizzard and Sunshine asked frantically. "Do not forget Stormfly, Magnus, Spike and Sera! Are they all right? Are they safe?" Arrow asked. In response, Astrid, Nava and Aniu gestured for the three Dragons to gather around, touched their foreheads and transmitted memories of the four Deadly Nadders, three Winter Dragons and Summer Dragons, telling them as much as they could about the past few weeks, much to their relief.

Needless to say, Arrow, Blizzard and Sunshine were amazed to learn that Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave were Soul-Bonded to Astrid, Nava and Aniu, that they were Children of Sunheela and that they had Human or Elf-Fae Forms. The three of them were very impatient and eager to reunite with their lovers, siblings and friends and Thornado, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4, China and Corrosive were feeling the same in wanting to meet Bengal, Jazuka, Ares and Umakyo. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu laughed and promised them, Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain and Terrence that they would take them back to the Cove to meet their fellow Children of Sunheela Troop and the Cove Campers as soon as that day's Dragon Training Class was over. Indeed, now that none of the trainees were actually learning how to fight and trying to kill Dragons, the name of the program was much more fitting because the trainees were actually learning how to Bond with and ride Dragons.

Before everyone knew it, the three hours of class-time had passed and no one had noticed until Nava realized what time it was and called for everyone's attention but unfortunately for him, he was not loud enough until Blizzard, noticing his plight, reared his head back and roared loud enough for everyone to hear, stop what they were doing and turn their attention to Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu. "Everyone, as wonderful as this is, we have ran out of time." Hiccup said, gesturing to the sun dial. Everyone groaned in complaint and turned to each other sadly. "What do we do with our Dragons?" Camicazi asked. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu glanced at Skyflier, Sneaka, Marina, Spray, Meatlug, Granite, Hookfang, Scratcher, Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker apologetically. The eleven sighed and nodded sadly in acceptance. "What about me? I do not have a Rider in here or your Children of Sunheela hide-out." Spinfang asked.

"You can choose to come with us to our Cove or in you can stay in this arena. It is your choice." Hiccup said. "Hmm, my kind and I usually prefer to be underground or at least on the ground amidst stone, earth and dirt but this place has been where so many Dragons have met their end. Even now, I can still smell the blood and feel the heat of fire but despite that, I think I will stay here. Thank you all for everything you have done. You four have given us hope at our darkest time. Because of you, it is only a matter of time until Evregina is dead, the Hags-Fiends are killed and the war is ended. I shall wait in my cage until tomorrow. Thank you again and may the blessings of Draco be with you all." Spinfang bowed and slithered back into his cage, letting Gobber close it and lock it as Skyflier, Sneaka, Marina, Spray, Meatlug, Granite, Hookfang, Scratcher, Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker sadly and reluctantly bade their Riders or Humans goodbye and went back into their cages. In fact, both of Camicazi's Dragons chose one cage, Thuggory's Dragons chose another and so on and so forth., the six Terrible Terrors deciding to separate from each other to keep the other Dragons company.

Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain, Terrence, Arrow, Blizzard, Sunshine, China, Corrosive, China, Thornado and Greenleaf gathered around Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu as Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut sadly left, knowing they would see their Dragons again the next day. The four Soul-Mates made copies of their Pendants for each of the Dragons so they could teleport back to the Cove. "Each of you will be getting Children of Sunheela Pendants of your own soon enough." Aniu told them as she and her Soul-Mates fitted them around the Dragons' necks and synchronised them to their own. "All right, one...two...three...the Cove!" With those words and a touch of the gems of their Pendants, the seventeen of them were had disappeared from the arena and reappeared back in the Cove, blinking and gazing around in awe at their surroundings. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave were waiting for them in their Dragon Forms and upon seeing their Soul-Bonded-Riders, moved forward to welcome them back.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu happily hugged Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave back and glanced over at the others who were watching them. "We have a couple of Dragons who you will be very happy to meet." The four Soul-Mates whispered in their minds and separated to gesture at Arrow, Blizzard and Sunshine. Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave blinked and looked over their wings and shoulders , only for each of them to see their lover. For a minute, Stormfly and Arrow, Icicle and Blizzard, Heatwave and Sunshine stared at one another before they cried out in joy and raced forward to finally reunite, wrapping each other in their wings and arms, nuzzling and embracing one another passionately and lovingly as a constant, never-streaming of "I missed you so much!"/ "Are you all right?"/ "I am so happy to be with you again?" and "What happened while we were apart?" flowed through their minds.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain, Terrence and the other Dragons found themselves wiping away tears at the beautiful scene before them. Once they were done reuniting with Arrow, Blizzard and Sunshine, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave turned back to their Soul-Riders to thank them for bringing their lovers back to them. "The four of us have also found, met and Bonded with our second Soul-Dragons. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave, meet Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain and Terrence." The four Soul-Mates said, introducing them to the four Terrible Terrors. For several seconds, Toothless and Sharpshot, Stormfly and Merisa, Icicle and Snowrain, Heatwave and Terrence stared at each other before they moved closer to take a few sniffs and get to know each other's scent, nuzzled and said hello. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu watched on happily as did China, Corrosive, Thornado and Greenleaf, who were very eager and impatient to meet finally and Bond with their Soul-Bonded Riders.

Sensing their excitement, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain and Terrence walked or flew to the camp, gesturing for the seven Dragons to follow. Their Children of Sunheela Troop and the Cove Campers were waiting for them when they appeared and their eyes widened in joy when they saw the new additions. Magnus, Spike, Sera, Winter, Coldscale, Summer and Hotscale roared in joy and ran forward to embrace Arrow, Blizzard and Sunshine and welcome them back. Sensing the presences of their soon to be Soul-Bonded Dragons, Ares, Umakyo, Bengal and Jazuka walked to the front of the crowd and locked eyes with China, Corrosive, Thornado and Greenleaf. The Cove Campers gathered around to watch as the four Humanoids and the four Dragons walked closer and closer towards each other, reaching out with one hand/ paw or their snouts and not stopping until they were right in front of each other.

As soon as their skin/ fur and scales made contact, four surges of magic and flashes of bright lights heralded their Soul-Bonding. Within seconds, they vanished and Ares and China, Umakyo and Corrosive, Bengal and Thornado, Jazuka and Greenleaf were left standing there with their hands/paw and snouts touching before they separated and the male Twilek and the female Grapple Grounder Dragon, the male Togruta and the male Changewing Dragon, the male Cathar and the male Thunderdrum Dragon and the female Mikkian and the female Snaptrapper Dragon embraced happily amidst a chorus of joyful cheers, whoops and bugles by the crowd. Everyone swarmed forward to congratulate the newest Soul-Bonded Dragon and Rider pairs. Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker, Katara and Sharpwing, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren as well as Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain, Terrence, Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri, Rexter, Katrian, Tigress, Eliot, Elias, Travis and Serena happily welcomed them too and so did Teemor, the only Humanoid being there who had not yet found, met and Soul-Bonded to his Riding Dragon.

Eventually, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing called for attention and politely asked the Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers to introduce themselves to the new arrivals and vice versa. Needless to say, that took a few hours and all of them ate lunch during it. After that, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu told everyone about what happened that morning in Dragon Training and which Dragon chose who as their Rider/ Human which pleased and delighted the Children of Sunheela and the Cove Campers, even more so when the female Griffin, female Alicorn, male Hippogriff and male Peryton declared that since Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka had found, met and Soul-Bonded with their Riding Dragons, they were than able to made saddles for and ride them before they learned how to shape-shift into each other's Forms and China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 could explore their Children of Sunheela Troop's Home and get their first set of Children of Sunheela Gifts. Not only that but because Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Triton and Serenity had found, met and Soul-Bonded with their Terrible Terrors, they could then learn how to shape-shift into their Forms.

Deciding to start with saddle-making, quick trips back to their Home resulted in the Children of Sunheela bringing back lots and lots of leather and tools because Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren were going to be making saddles for Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity who shape-shifted back into their Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, Winter Dragon, Summer Dragon, Skrill, Stormcutter, Shadow Raider and Aurora Singer Dragon Forms, much to the awe and amazement of the new additions. Seeing as the eight Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders had never used tools before, their Soul-Bonded-Riders transmitted memories, instincts and knowledge of how to use them and make the saddles, beginning with using measuring tape to ensure the saddles would fit perfectly then they outlined the necessary shapes on the leather and cut them out.

Sewing everything together, attaching and rigging buckles and assembling the entire saddle together proved a bit difficult for each of them but they persevered and soon the saddles were completed during the early hours of the night. Several well-placed fires and torches provided enough light but they would check them again in the morning. Needless to say, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 were were delighted with the fact that their new saddles were nearly finished. Dinner that night was a joyous and celebratory affair with lots of food, water, fun, laughter and music courtesy of Ashara's music player' shared all around. When bedtime came, (Hiccup, Toothless and Sharpshot), (Astrid, Stormfly and Merisa), (Nava, Icicle and Snowrain), (Aniu, Heatwave and Terrence), (Laylahlu, Electra and Lasera), (Ares, China and Rebellion), (Umakyo, Corrosive and Luxiri), (Ashara, Skywalker and Rexter), (Katara, Sharpwing and Katrian), (Bengal, Thornado and Tigress), (Jazuka, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 and Eliot), (Teemor and Elias), (Triton, Umbra and Travis), (Serenity, Siren and Serena) chose to sleep together that night, the Hunting Dragons cuddled up to their Human or Humanoid and the Riders cuddled up to their Riding Dragons. Everyone slept deeply and happily that night. 1

The next morning was an early one and Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers awoke at dawn that day because they wanted to see Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 finally get their saddles. Each of them were in their Dragon Forms and Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka, each of whom was in their Human or Humanoid Birth Forms, carried the newly completed saddles over to their soon-to-be wearers who waited eagerly and impatiently, all of them trembling in excitement. There was one saddle for each of them and whenever their wearers shape-shifted into any of their Riding Dragon or Riding Familiar Forms, the saddles would change shape and size to fit and suit that Form. Each saddle was in the size and shape they were created in.

One was made for a Night Fury Dragon and obviously meant for Hiccup since it looked exactly like Toothless's Night Fury Form saddle, the second for Astrid's Deadly Nadder Dragon Form, the third for Nava's Winter Dragon Form, the fourth for Aniu's Summer Dragon Form, the fifth for Laylahlu's Skrill Dragon Form, the sixth for Ashara's Stormcutter Dragon Form, the seventh for Triton's Shadow Raider Dragon Form, the eight for Serenity's Aurora Singer Dragon Form, the ninth for China the Grapple Grounder, the tenth for Corrosive the Changewing, the eleventh for Sharpwing the Timberjack, the twelfth for Thornado the Thunderdrum and the thirteenth for Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 the Snaptrapper. The Cove Campers stood back to give them room so Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka could put the newly completed saddles on Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf's backs and buckle them securely into place.

The eight Soul-Bonded-Riders-turned-Dragons and five Soul-Bonded-Dragons shifted until they were comfortable and used to the feeling of wearing a saddle. The eight Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders and the five Soul-Bonded-Riders moved back and everyone watched and gasped in awe and amazement as the thirteen saddles magically Bonded themselves to their wearers with powerful surges of magic and flashes of bright light, either shrinking or expanding until the fit their wearers perfectly and changing colour to match their wearer's signature colours. For example: Hiccup's saddle became emerald green and silver, Astrid's sapphire blue and golden, Nava's sapphire blue and silver, Aniu's emerald green and golden, Laylahlu's midnight black and violet, Ashara's sky blue and orange and so on and so forth. Each of them looked at each other, beaming in joy, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu realizing that they and Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity now had their fifth Children of Sunheela Gift thus completing their first set and China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf each had their first Children of Sunheela Gift and they only had four more to go until they had completed their first set.

Breakfast was eaten and everyone said goodbye as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu gathered their Ironwood Battle Sticks and Star-Steel Daggers even though they did not really need them anymore but better safe than sorry in case they were attacked. They also took their Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears in case anyone got hurt and of course their Children of Sunheela Pendants were around their necks so they could teleport. Another reason for taking their Children of Sunheela Gifts with them wherever they went was because their instincts told them to and they felt they should so they did. Excitement was high because once they arrived at the arena, the four Soul-Mates would teach Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut how to mount and ride Skyflier, Marina, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf-Belch around the arena as they walked and shot their Breath Weapons at targets while either stationary or mobile.

And when they teleported back to the Cove, told everyone about their Dragon Training class and had lunch, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka would then ride Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 in the sky. Knowing they would be late if they lingered any longer, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu waved goodbye and ran in their Reindeer and Dire Wolf Forms to the teleportation point. "The arena." They said and with the familiar tug of magic, had disappeared from the Cove and reappeared at the entrance gate to the arena where Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were waiting eagerly and impatiently, barely able to stop themselves from rushing into the arena because of their excitement. "Top of the morning, Dragon Riders!" Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu greeted cheerfully and smiles spread across their faces as they received similar greetings in reply.

"What are we going to do today? Ohhhh, I cannot wait until I see Meatlug and Granite again!" Fishlegs squealed, having already grown to love and adore his Gronckle and Terrible Terror despite only knowing them for a day. "Heh, I bet both of them are already squealing and wetting themselves like you are about, Fishface. At least Hookfang and Scratcher will not be doing the same." Snotlout sneered even though he could not wait to see his Monstrous Nightmare and Terrible Terror again. "Hah! When I see Barf-Belch and Puncher again, I am going to make them blow stuff up and set things on fire!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "Not without me and Kicker, you are not! Perhaps I will get them to blow YOU up and set YOU on fire and maybe even eat YOU." Tuffnut retorted and Ruffnut punched him. Luckily, Thuggory got between the twins, holding them apart to prevent the inevitable brawl. "I wonder if I will be able to ride Marina while she swims." He said.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu glanced at each other. Truth be told, they had not thought about but Hiccup was not known as a genius inventor for his age for nothing and Nava was a Water Elemental who specialised in swimming. With Camicazi and Aniu's, because she was an Air Elemental, help they could invent something to help Thuggory breathe and ride on Marina underwater. Resolving to help Thuggory and Marina as soon as they could, the four Soul-Mates turned their attention back to the conversation taking place. "I hope we can learn how mount and ride our Riding Dragons today. I have been so looking forward to that and imagine riding on their backs as they shoot their Breath Weapons, that would be amazing. We will be true Dragon Riders then." Camicazi said. "Well guess what, Cami, that is what we are going to teach you how to do today so you lot better get your asses into the arena and let your Dragons out of their pens." Aniu said and the six Human teenage trainees cheered.

Gobber had no sooner opened the gate than Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were running inside, followed by Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu and opening the pens that held their Dragons, releasing them. Skyflier and Sneaka, Marina and Spray, Meatlug and Granite, Hookfang and Scratcher, Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker instantly ran or flew out of their cages to reunite with Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut amidst a chorus of joyous exclamations and hugs all around. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu watched them happily, wishing they could meet Toothless and Sharpshot, Stormfly and Merisa, Icicle and Snowrain, Heatwave and Terrence even though they such a thing would not happen that day, instead it would happen on Friday as they had planned. Laylahlu, Electra, Lasera, Ares, China, Rebellion, Umakyo, Corrosive, Luxiri, Ashara, Skywalker, Rexter, Katara, Sharpwing, Katrian, Bengal, Thornado, Tigerwing, Jazuka, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4, Eliot, Teemor and Elias would also be coming with them that day.

Remembering that they had not yet told Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut they had a Dragon Form each, the four Soul-Mates glanced at each other. "Shall we tell them about our Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, Winter Dragon and Summer Dragon Forms now?" Hiccup inquired. "Yes, we shall. They are bound to find out eventually and the sooner we tell them, the more time they will have to grow used to them. Now is a good time." Nava replied. "I have to say, I am very excited to show them our Dragon Forms." Aniu said. "Yes and hopefully Snotlout will stop flirting with us. I very nearly vomit every time Snotlout kisses his muscles as if they are the most beautiful things in Athelon." Astrid replied and so the four Soul-Mates called for attention by whistling loudly. All chatter and joyous hugging ceased as everyone in the arena turned to face them, alert and listening. "Guys, there is something else we have not told you because we were afraid you would not take it well and it was too soon." Hiccup said.

"But now the four of us have decided since you guys have already formed strong bonds with your Dragons and know of our other Forms, it is time to tell about our-Dragon Forms." Astrid said and everyone gasped. "You. Four. Have. Dragon. Forms?" Fishlegs asked in amazement. "Yep, we do and since each of us Bonded with our first Soul-Siblings, we can shape-shift into the same species as them. However, their species are not native to Athelon and so you would have never seen, heard or perhaps even read about them." Nava said. "We will show you those Forms too and we will have our Terrible Terrors Forms soon but we have not learned how to shape-shift into them yet so we will just stick with our Dragon Forms today. Are you all ready to see them?" Aniu asked and the replies were affirmative and excited. Smiling at each other, the four Soul-Mates spread apart to ensure they would have enough room to shape-shift into their Dragon Forms one at a time without having to move.

Hiccup went first: concentrating, he felt the then familiar surge of magic and his body growing is size, scales, wings, tail, spinal crests and sensor flaps appearing to replace his disappearing clothes and his senses changing along with his torso, arms, legs, hands and feet into paws and head. Within seconds, his morphing was complete and he heard Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut's gasps of awe and wonder as they stared at him in shock. Flaring his wings, Hiccup walked around in a circle in the same spot to give them all a good look at his Night Fury Form, smiling and blushing at the awestruck expressions on their faces. Astrid, Nava and Aniu watched and smiled, loving and admiring the sight of their Soul-Mate in his first Dragon Form. "Can you breathe a Breath Weapon?" Fishlegs asked in a breathless voice. Hiccup smiled, nodded and shot a low-powered emerald green plasma blast on a patch of ground close by, resulting in a miniature explosion, a billow of smoke and a scorch mark on the stone floor.

"Wow!"/ "Whoa!"/ "Awesome!"/ "Sweet!"/ "Cool!"/ "Incredible." Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut gasped in awe. Each of them had seen catapults, ballistae and towers being destroyed by one single blast from a Night Fury but seeing a Night Fury who was also Hiccup shooting even just a weak little plasma blast without the intention of destroying anything was quite amazing. "What else can you do?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup smiled and projected his mental voice into their minds seeing as he could not speak through his mouth in his Dragon Form, earning him gasps as the seven Humans including Gobber felt the intrusion. "This is why my Soul-Dragon is named Toothless." He said and opened his mouth to show them his toothless gums. "Hey, Hic, you have got no teeth!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "Now, I do not..." Hiccup said and flexed the muscles in his gums, causing his teeth to spring out from their protective sheaths. "Now, I do." He added.

"Can we touch you, Hiccup?" Thuggory asked. "Why, yes, of course. Feel free and go ahead." Hiccup said, lowering his wings. Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Gobber glanced at each other, hesitated and slowly began walking forward over to Hiccup, stopping when they were within touching distance of him. The seven of them hesitated and glanced at each other again. "Go on, do not shy. You guys have already touched your Dragons, have you not?" Hiccup inquired rhetorically. "Yeah, we have but this is different." Thuggory said. "Do not worry, I will not bark or bite or Breath my Breath Weapon." Hiccup reassured them. Regaining confidence, the seven Humans reached out to touch him, resting their hands on his scales. Camicazi, Thuggory and Gobber were the first to do so, followed by Ruffnut and Tuffnut and then Fishlegs and Snotlout. Unable to help himself, Hiccup closed his eyes, shuddered purred at the blissful touches because the hands running over, stroking and brushing his scales just felt too good to not have a positive reaction.

"Ha, he is purring like an over-grown, scaly and winged pussy-cat. Hookfang and Scratcher do it too when I touch them like this." Snotlout said and Hiccup chuckled in amusement despite feeling a little bit offended. "Hiccup, your scales are so soft, smooth and strong and they feel so warm!" Fishlegs marvelled. "Thank you, Fishlegs. It is nice to know you like my scales." Hiccup said. "Hiccup, buddy, I cannot wait to see you fly and I definitely cannot wait until I can fly on Skyflier's back." Camicazi sighed. "Well, that should happen very soon but Astrid, Nava, Aniu and I have to teach you how to mount Skyflier and ride on her back. As for me flying, well, that might happen then." Hiccup replied. "Hey, Hic, do you know how big and explosive you can make your plasma blasts and how much destruction they can cause?" Tuffnut asked eagerly. "I do not know yet and I want to be careful. Besides, there is not anything I have had to destroy yet." Hiccup replied. "Well, you better start soon. I want to see you destroy things with my own eyes, ears and nose." Ruffnut said and Hiccup chuckled. "All right. Who knows, I might be the one to shoot a plasma blast down Evregina's throat and blow her up." He replied.

Soon, it was Astrid's turn to shape-shift into her Deadly Nadder Dragon Form and let them admire her. Nava and Aniu went after her, both Elf-Faes shape-shifting into their respective Winter Dragon and Summer Dragon Forms. By that time, Skyflier, Marina, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf-Belch were getting impatient and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu shape-shifted back into their Human or Elf-Fae Forms so they could teach Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut how to mount their respective Dragons. "It would be better if these guys had saddles but I suppose we will have to make do without them until we or Gobber can make them." Aniu said. "I am sorry to say this but I would not really trust Gobber with making Dragon saddles. Who knows, he might try to add weapons to them." Hiccup replied. The four Soul-Mates made each Rider stand beside their Dragon who helped by lowering themselves down and raising a foreleg to make it easier to mount them.

Out of all of them, Fishlegs was the only one who asked for help mounting Meatlug from the very start so Astrid had to give him a leg up as well as a makeshift mounting block which everyone else used. It took several minutes to make Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were seated properly on Skyflier, Marina, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf-Belch's backs or necks, straddling them, gripping with their knees and holding onto a spinal crest as was the case for the Mood Dragon and Scauldron, ears which was what Fishlegs was doing for his Gronckle or horns in the Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback's cases. Readjustments of positions and grips and shifts of weight had to be made before the six Riders were finally mounted on their Dragon's backs for the first time in their lives and very pleased and proud of themselves as well as excited for the next steps which were riding on their Dragons as they walked and then ran around the arena and then as they breathed their Breath Weapons at targets.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu asked Skyflier, Marina, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf-Belch to line up a few metres apart in a straight line and then begin walking forward slowly until Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut grew used to that slow speed and urged them to speed up which the Dragons did so when they sensed their Riders were comfortable enough. "This is amazing and we have not even gotten to the good part yet!" Camicazi whooped, throwing her arms above her head. Skyflier took that as her cue to break into a run from a fast walk and Camicazi cheered as the other Dragons began running too, even Meatlug. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu shape-shifted into their Reindeer and Dire Wolf Forms to keep up with them as Gobber gave up and simply watched from a safe place where he would not be trampled. Skyflier, Marina, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf-Belch began running and walking laps around the circumference of the arena with their Riders whooping whooping, hollering, cheering and holding on for dear life.

Knowing they would want to do next, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu and Gobber began setting up targets for the Dragons to fire at and two hours into the class, Skyflier, Marina, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf-Belch stopped much to the disappointment of their Riders but they cheered up when their Dragons each chose a target and began shooting at it. As a Mood Dragon, the jet of fire Skyflier breathed was composed of the same compounds and chemicals created by normal fires such as campfires shot in a long, hot jet capable of turning armour, clothing, flesh and bone into ashes within seconds as proven by the metal target covered she chose. Everyone 'wow'ed and'whoa'ed at her Breath Weapon and Skyflier's scales turned bright yellow in happiness and yellow-orange in pride. Marina shot a jet of boiling hot water at her target, Meatlug a ball of lava, Hookfang a burst of fire and Barf breathed a cloud of gas which covered their target before Belch ignited it with a spark, destroying the target in an explosion.

For the next half an hour, Skyflier, Marina, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf-Belch shot their Breath Weapons at targets while remaining stationary before switching to mobile and walking and running around as they continued using their Breath Weapons to burn or destroy targets. Everyone was having lots of fun and when Gobber, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu noticed the time and called for attention to tell them that class-time was over and they had to say goodbye to each other, Camicazi, Skyflier and Sneaka, Thuggory, Marina and Spray, Fishlegs, Meatlug and Granite, Snotlout, Hookfang and Scratcher, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker reluctantly and sadly said and hugged each other goodbye before the Dragons went back into their cages and the six Human teenagers left the arena to go back to their homes, knowing that the next day when they reunited with their Dragons again, they would learn how to ride on their Dragon's backs as they flew. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu said goodbye to everyone before teleporting back to the Cove.


	21. Riding, Flying, Kissing and Inroductions

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were greeted with a wave of greetings and questions when they returned to the Cove, all of the Cove Campers and Children of Sunheela wanting to know how their Dragon Training class had gone and it was with great relish that the four Soul-Mates told them about Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut's reaction when they showed them their Dragon Forms, how they had helped them mount Skyflier, Marina, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf-Belch and ride the Dragons around the arena as they walked and then ran before stopping and shooting their Breath Weapons at targets while remaining stationary and then mobile. Everyone listened intently and then they all ate lunch before the Cove Campers and the Familiars and Terrible Terror Soul-Bonded Dragons of the Children of Sunheela gathered around to watch as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity shape-shifted into their Reindeer, Dire Wolf, Lion and Elk Forms while Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren shape-shifted into their Human, Elf-Fae, Togruta, Cathar or Mikkian Forms.

The time had come for the seven Soul-Bonded-Dragons-in-Rider's-Birth-Form to ride their Soul-Bonded-Riders-turned-Riding Familiars. Laylahlu and Electra were exempt because their Mammal/ Reptile Familiar Forms were a Black Mamba Snake which could not be ridden. Selena, Speedy, Ares, China, Strongbite, Hevira, Umakyo, Corrosive, Lyanna, Apollo, Katara, Sharpwing, Diego, Freedom, Bengal, Thornado, Shira, Honour, Jazuka, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4, Jasper, Carina, Teemor, Roxanne and Harris watched from nearby with them and Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis, Sorina, Olympia, Calum and Olive would fly above them while Sprinter, Willow, Edme, Merlin, Simba, Valora and Grazer would run beside their Familiars and their Familiar's Soul-Bonded-Dragon-turned-Rider. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren had to ask for help mounting Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity and strapping themselves to the saddles. Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor helped them and soon they were ready to go.

Knowing what to do from the telepathic Bond they shared with their Soul-Bonded-Riders-turned-Familiars, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren gently squeezed with their legs and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Ashara, Trinto and Serenity began trotting forward with Sprinter, Willow, Edme, Merlin, Simba, Valora and Grazer at their Familiar's sides and Swiftwing, Zena, Alvis, Sorina, Olympia, Calum and Olive flying above them. Gradually speeding up, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren rode Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity out of the camp and into the forest, deciding to explore the Cove and beginning with the inner circumference. Running/ galloping through the path leading to the camp all the way to the inner wall, the seven Reindeer, Dire Wolves, Lion and Elk changed direction and began running along the wall all the way around the Cove, leaping over, running under or dodging obstacles in their path.

Whenever they came across a river, lake or some other body of water, they leaped over it if it was narrow enough or swam across it if was too wide. It was safe to say none of them had realized just how big, round and well-hidden the Cove was and it took them around three hours to get back to where they had begun. Knowing they had the rest of the Cove to explore, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren trembled in a mixture of excitement and adrenaline, already thrilled by the first part of their Ride and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity snorted, threw back their heads, lashed their tails and hoofed or pawed the ground impatiently and eagerly. Hair, fur and feathers were in messy disarray from the wild run and everyone revelled in the feeling of the wind through their hair, fur, feathers, horns, lekku and montrals. Exciting them even more was the fact that the next day, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren would ride on Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity again but that time instead of being in their Mammal Familiar Forms, they would be in their Riding Dragon Forms joined by Electra and Laylahlu

Once their rides were done, Corrosive, Sharpwing and Thornado would ride on Umakyo, Katara and Bengal in their Mammal Familiar Forms once they had gained their Soul-Bonded-Riders Birth Forms and then do it again in their Riding Dragon Forms. Finally, once Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Corrosive, Skywalker, Sharpwing and Thornado gained their Mammal Forms, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara and Bengal would ride on them. Making their way to the meadow, Toothless on Hiccup, Stormfly on Astrid, Icicle on Nava, Heatwave on Aniu, Skywalker on Ashara, Umbra on Triton and Siren on Serenity ran through the grass, leaping over logs and small streams and having the time of their lives, whooping and hollering and cheering as the sunlight shone down on them, a breeze gusted and grass, leaves, flowers, bugs and pollen were sent flying into the air from the thundering hooves and paws of the two Reindeer, two Dire Wolves, the Lioness and the two Elk.

Seeing the forest just up ahead, the thirteen Mammals and their Riders made a break for it, dashing towards the tree-line and racing each other to see who would reach it before them. Hiccup and Toothless won of course and they led the way through the forest and the natural obstacle course it provided. Being careful was absolutely essential because none of them wanted to run into or trip over anything, nor fall whenever they made a turn. Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin, Olympia, Simba, Calum, Valora, Olive and Grazer followed them wherever they went, the Bird Familiars flying overhead and the Mammal Familiars running alongside their Familiars and the Soul-Bonded-Dragon-turned-Riders who rode on their Soul-Bonded-Riders-turned-Mammals. Before they knew it, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren had been riding on Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity all afternoon and they returned back to camp where their fellow Cove Campers and Children of Sunheela had been waiting for them, everyone full of high spirits, adrenaline, excitement and joy. Dinner was eaten and everyone went to bed. 1

The next morning found Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu waiting outside of the Main Berkian Arena in their Human or Elf-Fae Forms with Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were rearing to meet their Dragons again, ride on them again, shoot fire on them again and finally, fly on them for the first time. Gobber smiled at the ten classmates and led them into arena where they ran over to the cages containing their Dragons and let them out and joyously reunite with their Riders. There were many hugs and nuzzles all around and it took several minutes for Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu and Gobber to call for calm. "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE, SETTLE DOWN, SETTLE DOWN!" They yelled. Finally, Camicazi, Skyflier, Sneaka, Thuggory, Marina, Spray, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Granite, Snotlout, Hookfang, Scratcher, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker turned to the four Soul-Mates and their Dragon Training mentor, giving them their full, un-distracted attention.

"I know you are all happy to be together again but we have to work to do today and not much time to do it so let us begin." Hiccup said. "Riders, mount your Dragons." Astrid ordered and Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut obeyed, mounting Skyflier, Marina, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf-Belch without hesitation or delay. Spinfang the Whispering Death coiled up to watch nearby. "Today, all of you will be doing something that will make you all very happy. Today, you Riders will be flying on your Dragon's backs around the arena." Aniu announced and the six Humans cheered, whooped and threw their hands in the air while the five Dragons roared, reared, threw back their heads and flapped their wings in joy, absolutely delighted and overjoyed to be flying again even if it was just in the admittedly quite large but enclosed arena. Being confined and unable to fly or otherwise move freely was torture to Dragons who were beings of magic, nature, freedom and power.

Elf-Faes were much the same and if a member of either species was held prisoner, the need to be free would become absolutely unbearable especially if that person was being tortured and or suffering from stress, anxiety, fear, anger, in pain, injured or feeling a similar emotion. If the Elf-Fae or Dragon was not freed soon enough, their emotions would cause their magic to build up to the point it could not be contained anymore and create a backlash of magical energy capable of absolutely levelling or worse destroying anything in a radius ranging from the Elf-Fae's immediate surroundings or even an entire island, depending on the age, health, strength and magical power of the Elf-Fae as well as where they had been held captive, for how long and what they had suffered or endured during their time there. Dragons, on the other hand, most often went insane and were overcome by their primal instincts to be free until they were, after which they would recover and regain their sanity, logic and reasoning.

Gazing around at their fellow Dragon Training classmates mounted aboard their Dragons, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were nearly overwhelmed by hope, awe, wonder, joy, pride, excitement, relish and a whole host of other emotions and feelings. What they saw before them would change Athelon forever and nothing would ever be the same again Standing before them proud and tall were the first generation of Berkian Viking Dragon Riders and they would pave the way for new Viking Dragon Riders. Along with the Children of Sunheela and the Cove Campers, they would be the New Hopes for peace, freedom and unity in Athelon. Soon, the Children of Sunheela, the Cove Campers and the Dragon Riders of the Berk Dragon Training Academy would combine to form one big group and they would be known…as the DRAGONITERS. Together, they would change everything and nothing would ever be the same again. Together, the Dragoniters with the leadership of the Children of Sunheela would make Berk, Athelon and the galaxy better, safer, healthier, happier places to live and be good and free.

The four Soul-Mates and Gobber had to call for silence and attention again but that time they failed until Spinfang slithered over in front of them, reared up and roared as loud as he could, sending rings of fire shooting out of his mouth skywards for added measure. Everyone instantly stilled and shut the hell up. "Thank you, Spinfang." Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu sighed gratefully. "You are welcome, my friends." The Whispering Death bowed and slithered back to his spot, coiling up to watch the proceedings again. Because of their weak vocal cords, Whispering Deaths were very quiet Dragons, made for stealth underground and only the rumbling and whispering produced by their digging gave them away. "All right, when do we begin?" Camicazi asked. "And what do we do first?" Thuggory inquired. The four Soul-Mates smiled and Gobber waited eagerly, as did everyone else. "Who wants to go first?" Astrid asked. "ME! I want to fly first!" Camicazi yelled, raising her hand. "As do I. It has been forever since I last flew. You have no idea what being grounded does to a Dragoness like me." Skyflier said. "At least I got to fly once or twice in this arena and as often as I could in that cage." Sneaka quipped.

"Very well, step forward, my friends." Aniu said and Skyflier eagerly did so, making sure she had over a dozen feet of clear space all around her. Both Dragon and Rider were trembling in excitement, eager to get going. "Can I fly yet?" Skyflier asked and Camicazi braced herself for take-off. "Yes, you may. Good luck and may the blessings of Thor, Odin and Draco be with you." Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu said and with those words, Skyflier spread her wings and with an upstroke then a down stroke, lifted herself into the air, repeating the upstrokes and downstrokes as she slowly but steadily rose higher and higher towards the ceiling, obviously struggling to prevent her natural instincts from overtaking her. Camicazi held onto her tightly, gripping with her knees and hands holding onto a crest. The Mood Dragoness's scales turned a bright yellow, golden and orange from happiness, energy and excitement and if she was the same species as her Dragon, Camicazi would be the same colours along with black because of her nervousness.

After a dozen wing beats, Skyflier was so high up Camicazi was nearly able to reach up and touch the ceiling of the arena with her hands and Skyflier took that as her cue to get a bit lower and then fly forward at a slow and steady enough pace that Camicazi did not fall off. Gently flying towards the circular wall of the arena in front of her, Skyflier turned and flew along it all around the entire circumference of the arena. Instantly scared at first, although she would never admit it, Camicazi soon grew to love flying and was begging for more, telling Skyflier to go faster which the Mood Dragoness only did if she thought Camicazi could handle it without being overwhelmed and falling off. The red-haired, blue-eyed Bog Burglar and Berkian Human girl whooped and cheered as her Dragoness flew her around the arena, occasionally barrel-rolling, diving, flying up and even performing a loop-the-loop. Camicazi loved it all and so did Skyflier who roared in joy, firing a jet of flame into the air.

Eventually, they had to land so Thuggory and Marina, Fishlegs and Meatlug, Snotlout and Hookfang, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf-Belch could have their turns and let us just say, it was amazing and wonderful to watch them flying around the arena although Marina, being a Scauldron and therefore a Tidal Class Dragon, was more suited to a life in the ocean than a life on the ground and that showed in her somewhat slow and clumsy flying style. Meatlug, being a Gronckle, was quite slow and clumsy as well and her wings beat at a rapid pace like a hummingbird's so she was unable to do more complicated aerial flight manoeuvres unlike the other Dragons', Hookfang, being a Monstrous Nightmare, made absolutely that he did not accidently or intentionally set himself on fire whenever Snotlout pulled on his horns wrong or squeezed too tight with his legs as he did not want to hurt or startle his Rider on their first flight together. Barf-Belch, being a Hideous Zippleback, was struggling not to but feeling very tempted to let loose gas and sparks and cause an explosion because Ruffnut and Tuffnut were pulling hard on their horns, trying to make them do it but alas, everyone had a great time.

So when the time came for them to land, dismount, say goodbye to each other and for the Dragons to be led back into their cages, there was a lot of moaning, whining, complaining, tears, begs and pleads even though they all knew they would see each other again the next morning. Before everyone left, however, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu gathered together to announce they would be bringing their Soul-Dragons, fellow Soul-Bonded-Dragon-Riders and their Soul-Dragons from the Cove to meet them in that very same arena the next morning, resulting in a loud, excited chorus of whoops and cheers. Fishlegs in particular was gushing about how amazing it would be to meet non-hostile and non-invasive people from other worlds. The four Soul-Mates gave them a bit more information about the two Twileks, Togruta, Cathar and Mikkians before saying goodbye and teleporting back to the Cove.

No sooner than they had arrived then Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were welcomed back by Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren who walked with them back to the Cove where the Cove Campers and Children of Sunheela were making lunch which they ate and then Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu told everyone how their Dragon Training class went. Needless to say, they were all delighted to hear that the four Soul-Mates' classmates had ridden on their flying Dragons for the first time around the arena and were already forming strong bond with them. "So I guess the rest of us Dragon Riders will be going there tomorrow to meet them with our Dragons?" Umakyo asked. "Yes, indeed, brother and they were quite delighted by it. Fishlegs in particular is very eager to meet all of you so he can learn more about your species and the galaxy." Nava replied.

Before long, it was time for that afternoon's main event and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity shape-shifted into their Soul-Bonded-Dragon-Forms while Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren shape-shifted into the Birth Forms of their Soul-Bonded-Riders. Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing were once again conducting the ceremony. Hiccup in his Night Fury Dragon Form and Toothless in his Human Form, Astrid in her Deadly Nadder Dragon Form and Stormfly in her Human Form, Nava in his Winter Dragon Form and Icicle in her Elf-Fae Form, Aniu in her Summer Dragon Form and Heatwave in his Elf-Fae Form, Laylahlu in her Skrill Dragon Form and Electra in her Twilek Form, Ashara in her Stormcutter Dragon Form and Skywalker in his Togruta Form, Triton in his Shadow Raider Dragon Form and Umbra in his Elf-Fae Form, Serenity in her Aurora Singer Dragon Form and Siren in her Elf-Fae Form, Ares the Twilek and China the Grapple Grounder Dragon, Umakyo the Togruta and Corrosive the Changewing Dragon, Katara the Cathar and Sharpwing the Timberjack Dragon, Bengal the Cathar and Thornado the Thunderdrum Dragon, Jazuka the Mikkian and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 the Snaptrapper Dragon Form stood beside each other, the Rider ready to mount the Dragon who was already saddled.

"Riders, you may mount your Dragons." The Griffin, Alicorn, Hippogriff and Peryton told them. Wings, lekku and practically everything else trembling in a combination of nerves and excitement, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka mounted Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4, strapping themselves to the saddles. The eight Soul-Bonded-Riders-in-Dragon-Form and the other five Dragons shifted to get comfortable and used to the feeling of a Human/ Humanoid riding on their backs. "Now, Dragons, spread your wings and fly into the sky with your Riders as one mind and one soul in two different bodies. May the blessings of Draco and the Force be with you!" Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing proclaimed, flaring their wings and screeching, neighing or braying into the air.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 spread their wings and crouched, prompting Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka to lean in close to them and brace themselves. "Are you ready to fly, my Rider?" The Dragons asked. "Yes I am, my Dragon." The Riders replied and with their consent, the thirteen Dragons ran forward one at a time with Hiccup in the lead and flapping their wings, launched themselves into the sky, climbing higher with every wing-beat until they were level with the top of the walls of the Cove. Flying straight ahead to the closest one, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 flew their Riders around the entire circumference of the Cove. The female Grapple Grounder, male Changewing, male Timberjack, male Thunderdrum and female Snaptrapper roared in joy, happy to be flying free again after spending weeks trapped in the arena.

The thirteen Riders also shared in the excitement, whooping and hollering and cheering as the Dragons they were riding on flew several laps around the entire circumference of the Cove. Combining their minds, each Dragon and Rider pair felt the emotions and sensations of their partner flowing through their minds. Eventually, flying around the Cove became boring and they all wanted to fly in the sky over the forest and ocean so that is what they did, flying out of the Cove and over the trees, hills and mountains until they reached the edge where a sheer cliff drop plunged straight down into the sea. Glancing at each other and grinning, the thirteen Dragons prepared to dive down it while their Riders, sensing their Dragon's intentions, readied themselves. Thanks to their speed, Hiccup and Toothless, Laylahlu and Electra were the first ones to fly over and down it, both Hiccup and Laylahlu folding their wings in, plunging down rapidly, pulling up and levelling out before they hit the water, shooting across the ocean like arrows fired in a straight line from bows.

Aniu and Heatwave, Ashara and Skywalker were the next ones over, followed by Astrid and Stormfly, Ares and China, Nava and Icicle, Umakyo and Corrosive, Triton and Umbra, Katara and Sharpwing, Serenity and Siren, Bengal and Thornado and finally Jazuka and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4. Each Dragon and Rider pair spent a while flying every aerial manoeuvre they could think of, being careful to avoid crashing into the cliffs, sea stacks or ocean unless what they were doing involved going underwater. After several seconds of shooting across the water, the thirteen Dragons flew back into the sky and loop-the-looping once they had given their Riders a warning. Needless to say, the sensation of flying forward then up, back and over in a giant backwards loop was quite disorienting and several of the Riders panicked before their Dragons calmed them and waited a few minutes before moving onto their next manoeuvre which was flying through a maze of sea stacks nearby.

To do that, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 had to slow down, line up and spread out to avoid crashing into each other. As the fastest Toothless on Hiccup and Electra on Laylahlu went first while Heatwave on Aniu and Skywalker on Ashara went second. Slaloming and flying over, under and around to either the left or the right through the obstacle course really tested everyone's speed, reflexes, eyesight, hearing, agility and the level of communication between Dragon and Rider. Soon, they were out of the maze and the thirteen Dragons flew up into the sky before diving down and flying up and diving again, spinning wing around wing the second time. Fanning open their wings and pulling up before the water, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 rolled wing over wing, each of them wanting themselves and their Riders to get used to the flight manoeuvres regularly flown by Dragons.

Afternoon was slowly turning into night time when Toothless on Hiccup, Stormfly on Astrid, Icicle on Nava, Heatwave on Aniu, Electra on Laylahlu, Skywalker on Ashara, Umbra on Triton, Siren on Serenity, Ares on China, Umakyo on Corrosive, Katara on Sharpwing, Bengal on Thornado and Jzuka on Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 returned to the Cove where their fellow Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers were waiting as they prepared dinner. The thirteen pairs of Dragons and Riders were greeted with whoops, cheers, praises, congratulations, hugs and pats when they landed. Teemor ran forward to embrace Serenity, Jazuka, Katara and Bengal as did Lilith, Darkfang, Plasma, Onyx, Obsidian, Raven, Magnus, Spike, Sera, Blizzard, Winter, Sunshine, Summer, Spark, Bolt, Thunder and Lightning with Toothless, Hiccup, Stormfly, Astrid, Icicle, Nava, Heatwave, Aniu, Electra and Laylahlu. Once the Riders had dismounted and the Soul-Bonded-Riders-turned-Dragons had shape-shifted back into their Human or Humanoid Forms, they hugged and patted each other on the backs too.

Dinner was more of a feast that night with food, water, laughter, music, singing and dancing aplenty. Hiccup and Astrid, Nava and Aniu gazed into each other's eyes and still feeling euphoric, leaned forward as they hugged and held one another and kissed each other passionately for several seconds before switching partners so that Hiccup and Nava, Astrid and Aniu kissed and then switched partners again so that Hiccup and Aniu, Astrid and Nava could do the same, gazing into each other's eyes with love and happiness. Their Soul-Mate Bond meant everything to them and so did the Soul-Bonds they shared with their fellow Children of Sunheela. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu each knew that their Soul-Mates and themselves were falling in love with their first Soul-Dragons and even their Familiars as well as beginning to with their first Soul-Siblings. Just because they were Soul-Mates, it did not mean they could only form romantic and sexual relationships with each other.

And just because they were falling in love with their Soul-Siblings, it did not mean it was incest because it that only applied to blood relationship. Each of them knew that Toothless was in love with Raven, Stormfly was in love with Arrow and Icicle and Heatwave were in love with each other, Blizzard and Sunshine. It was very common for all members in a Children of Sunheela Troop to fall in love even if they only married a select few. Smiling at each other, the four Soul-Mates separated and walked over to their respective first Soul-Bonded Dragon. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave were with Raven, Arrow, Blizzard and Sunshine and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu watched smiling happily as each of the four Dragon couples leaned forward and pressed their lips together, kissing in the way that Night Furies, Deadly Nadders, Winter Dragons and Summer Dragons did, kisses full of love, affection, loyalty, trust, appreciation and passion without fangs getting in the way.

Their eyes widened happily and they smiled as the four Soul-Mates approached. Raven, Arrow, Blizzard and Sunshine smiled, nuzzled Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave and moved away from them, watching intently. "Give Hiccup a big kiss for me because the thought of you, him and I kissing is doing wonderful, erotic things to my body and my mind." Raven purred in Toothless's mind, licking him on the cheek, blowing a kiss at Hiccup and winking seductively at them both, swaying her hips as she sashayed away from them. Apparently, she was not the only who wanted her lover and his or her Soul-Bonded-Rider to kiss, judging by the actions, expressions and gestures from Arrow, Blizzard and Sunshine directed at Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave respectively. Raven, Arrow, Blizzard and Sunshine backed away to watch as Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave walked closer to one another until they were face to face, the first two couples in their Human Forms and the other two in their Elf-Fae Forms.

Gazing into each other's eyes, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave wrapped their arms (and wings, if they had them) around each other, leaned forward and kissed their Soul-Bond on the lips for several seconds, drawing moans of pleasure from their partner. Raven, Arrow, Blizzard and Sunshine roared and shot either a plasma blast, magnesium blast, ice blast or fire blast into the air in joy as their lover kissed their other lover. For Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, kissing Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave was bliss and pleasure all rolled into one but kissing their Soul-Mates was a bit better. Just because Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were Soul-Mates, it did not mean they could not have other lovers and because they were falling in love with Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave, they were beginning romantic and sexual relationship with them. Time flew by as they kissed and when bedtime came, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave slept cuddled up together face to face. "Good night (lover's name), I love you." They whispered and fell asleep.

That night as Hiccup slept, he had a dream-vision of him snogging his Soul-Mates and lovers on a bed as all of them moaned in pleasure and stared at each other with passionate, affectionate, loving and lustful looks. First it was Astrid with them both in their Human Forms. The entire sequence lasted a few seconds before both of them shape-shifted into their other Forms, one at a time, all of the while still making out. Then Astrid disappeared and Hiccup was making out with Nava, then Aniu, Toothless, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Laylahlu and finally Sharpshot, all of them in matching Forms. Hiccup knew he was having a vision of him snogging with his Soul-Bonds and that he would be in a romantic and sexual relationship with all of them and it was very...arousing judging by the way his erect penis was straining against his breeches. He instinctively knew that all or many at least Children of Sunheela Troop leaders formed such relationships and Bonds with the rest of their Troop and that one day, he would do the same, as would Astrid, Nava and Aniu since he and they were the Leaders of their Children of Sunheela Troop.

 

The next morning was a flurry of activity as everyone quickly ate breakfast and the Soul-Bonded-Dragons and their Riders/ Humans/ Humanoids prepared to teleport to the arena to meet Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's Dragon Training classmates and their Dragons. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Ares, Laylahlu, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Teemor, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, China, Electra, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4, Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain, Terrence, Rebellion, Lasera, Luxiri, Rexter, Travis, Serena, Katrian, Tigerwing, Eliot and Elias gathered their Children of Sunheela Saddles, Pendants, Star-Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks and Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears before saying goodbye to everyone else, walking to the teleportation point and teleporting directly into the arena where they waited for Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to come in.

In the meantime, they released Skyflier and Sneaka, Marina and Spray, Meatlug and Granite, Hookfang and Scratcher, Barf-Belch and Puncher and Kicker as well as Spinfang from their cages. A few minutes later, the gate opened and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's Dragon Training Class-mates and teacher walked inside, stopping and staring in awe and amazement at them all. Several seconds passed in silence before Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu broke it by clearing their throats, gaining everyone's attention. "Our fellow Children of Sunheela, these are our Dragon Training Class-mates and teacher that we have told you so much about. Our fellow Dragon Training classmates and teacher, these people are our fellow Children of Sunheela." They announced, gesturing at one group then the other. There waves, hellos and most of all, awestruck looks and expressions of wonder, awe, curiosity with not a bit of fear, nervousness or hostility.

Knowing they were in for a very long list of introductions, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu figured the sooner they began, the sooner they would finish and so that was what the four Soul-Mates did, beginning with their Dragon Training teacher, classmates and their Dragons. "Guys, this is Gobber Odinfrey, also known as Gobber the Belch. He is a veteran of the war, the chief blacksmith and weapons and armour supplier of Berk and the Viking who is responsible for teaching us how to hunt, fight and kill Dragons, or at least he was. Gobber may be our Dragon Training teacher and instructor but he is a very good, kind, wise and patriotic man even though he is known for very eccentric." Gobber wiped away tears and sniffled at what Hiccup said about before Astrid took over, gesturing at Camicazi. "This is his daughter Camicazi and her mother is Chief Big-Breasted Bertha of the Bog Burglar Tribe. Gobber and Bertha are unmarried because of their respective duties and the fact that the Bog Burglars are an all-female Tribe. Skyflier here is her Riding Dragon and Sneaka here is her Hunting Dragon." She said and Camicazi, Skyflier and Sneaka stepped forward proudly, Camicazi waving at them with a big smile on her face.

"This is Thuggory Kalvard, one of Chief Mongadon of the Meathead Tribe's younger sons. He was sent to Berk to be fostered by Stoick Haddock, Chief of the Berkian Tribe, mostly due to the reason he wanted to live on Berk instead of Meathead Island with his family. His Riding Dragon is Marina and his Hunting Dragon is Spray. Fishlegs Ingerman here loves to learn everything he can about Dragons and Botany. Meatlug here is his Riding Dragon and Granite here is his Hunting Dragon. This is Snotlout Jorgenson and he thinks very highly of himself, his supposedly good looks, his skills and his talent in flirting with and seducing women but those traits are nowhere near as good as he thinks they are. Hookfang is his Riding Dragon and Scratcher is his Hunting Dragon. These two identical twins are Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. Even though they are inseparable and love one another both of them love to argue and fight each other. They consider themselves masters of chaos and destruction and enjoy pranks. Barf-Belch is their Riding Dragon and Puncher and Kicker are their Hunting Dragons." Each Human and Dragon bowed, waved or saluted when Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu introduced them.

With them out of the way, the four Soul-Mates began introducing their Soul-Bonded Dragons. "This is Toothless. He can also shape-shift into a Human Form like mine." Hiccup said and Toothless stepped forward, bowing his head in greeting before shape-shifting into his Human Form so he could speak to them without having to use telepathy. Needless to say, Gobber, the Dragon Training classmates and their Dragons gasped in awe, Ruffnut in particular had a dreamy, starry-eyed, love-struck look on her face as she gazed at Toothless's rather handsome Form. "Hello, gorgeous." She purred lustfully. Toothless gagged and grimaced in disgust, stepping behind Hiccup slightly. "This Stormfly." Astrid said, gesturing at her Deadly Nadder Soul-Dragon who took that as her cue to shape-shift into her Human Form. "Hello, everyone." She said, waving. "Weeellll, hello, gorgeous." Snotlout purred, gazing at Stormfly's bosom rather than her face. The Deadly Nadder Dragon in Human Form noticed and snarled at him.

"This is Icicle." Nava said, gesturing at his Soul-Bonded-Winter Dragoness who bowed her head politely and shape-shifted into her Elf-Fae, politely smiling and waving at them. "This is Heatwave." Aniu said, gesturing at her Soul-Bonded Summer Dragon who also shape-shifted into his Elf-Fae Forms, smiling and waving at them. "And of course all of you have already met Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain and Terrence." The four Soul-Mates said, gesturing at their respective Soul-Bonded Terrible Terror who bowed. "I have not yet learned how to shape-shift into my Barn Owl or Reindeer Forms but I do have another Form I have not shown you yet and it is one you lot have not seen before as far as I know. This is my Twilek Form." Toothless said and shape-shifted into his Twilek Form, prompting Stormfly to do the same. Icicle and Heatwave also shape-shifted into their Togruta Forms, drawing wows, gasps and exclamations of awe and wonder.

Then it was the Soul-Bonded Siblings of the four Soul-Mates and their Soul-Bonded Dragons to introduce themselves. "Hello, everyone. My name is Laylahlu Secura and I am a female Twilek. Hiccup is my Soul-Bonded-Brother and these two beautiful Dragons are my Soul-Bonded Dragons. Electra is the Skrill and Lasera is the Terrible Terror." Laylahlu said, gesturing at Hiccup and then Electra and Lasera. "My name is Ares Syndulla and I am a male Twilek. My Soul-Bonded-Sister is Astrid, my Soul-Bonded-Riding-Dragon is China, the Grapple Grounder and my Soul-Bonded-Hunting-Dragon is Rebellion because he is a little rebel." Ares introduced himself and his Soul-Bonded-Riding-and-Hunting-Dragons. After that, it was Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor's turns and when their Soul-Bonded-Riding-Dragons were introduced, they shape-shifted into their Human or Humanoid Forms.

After everyone introduced themselves, the Dragon Training trainees, their Dragons and the Children of Sunheela gathered together to get to know each other and needless to say, there were lots and lots of questions being asked, many of them about Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor's species, the galaxy, the Jedi Order, the Republic, the Sith Empire and practically everything they could think of. They told each other about their training and discussed a plan and schedule as well as things they would need to learn and be trained in so they the very best possible chance of success. "Evregina and her Hags-Fiends will definitely not go down without a fight. They will do their very best to kill or capture all of you and destroy Berk. AS for us Children of Sunheela, well, we are their mortal enemies and like all Children of Sunheela, we resurrect when we die so they will do their very best to capture us." Toothless told them.

"To defeat Evregina and the Hags-Fiends, we need all of Berk on our side. Only together can we end this war and I have no doubt that Berk will be out for Hags-Fiend blood when they realize the Hags-Fiends began this war by turning the Viking Tribes and the Dragons of the Archipelago against each other and weakening us through three centuries of war so they could swoop in and attack, conquer, destroy or enslave all of those who survive when all of us were finally weak enough because even when unallied, our species are too powerful for the Hags-Fiends to defeat and what better way to kill your enemies by turning their potential allies into their mortal enemies. It would be killing two birds with one stone, so to speak and that is why they destroyed the Order of the Dragon Riders and drove the Elf-Faes and other magical folk into hiding a long time ago so there would be no one left to stop it from happening until us. We are the Archipelago's only hope and it is up to us to pave the road of peace and unity." Stormfly said.

Before long, the bell rang, signalling the end of class. The Dragon Training trainees, their Dragons and the Children of Sunheela said goodbye to each other and Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut locked Skyflier, Sneaka, Marina, Spray, Meatlug, Granite, Hookfang, Scratcher, Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker in their cages before saying goodbye to the Children of Sunheela and walking out of the arena with Gobber. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain, Terrence, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalke, Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri, Rexter, Triton, Serenity, Umbra, Siren, Travis, Serena, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Teemor, Sharpwing, Thornado, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4, Katrian, Tigerwing, Eliot and Elias teleported back to the Cove and walked or flew back to the Camp where their fellow Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers were waiting.

Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin, Speedy, Selena, Hevira, Strongbite, Apollo, Lyanna, Olympia, Simba, Calum, Valora, Olive, Grazer, Freedom, Diego, Honour, Shira, Carina, Jasper, Harris and Roxanne were waiting for them along with Lilith, Darkfang, Plasma, Raven, Crowden, Ebony, Aleron, Onyx, Obsidian, Nightus, Darkia, Magnus, Spike, Sera, Blizzard, Winter, Coldscale, Sunshine, Summer, Hotscale, Spark, Bolt, Thunder, Lightning, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing. Lunch was eaten and the Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders of the Children of Sunheela told everyone how their morning had gone. Needless to say, they were all delighted at how well the introduction between the two groups of Dragon Riders had gone and thus they could proceed with the main event of the afternoon because Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka were going to learn how to be and shape-shift into their Grapple Grounder, Changewing, Timberjack, Thunderdrum or Snaptrapper Dragon Forms.


	22. Shape-Shifting Lessons and Stoick Comes Home

Ares Syndulla the male Twilek and China the female Grapple Grounder Dragon, Umakyo Ti the male Togruta and Corrosive the male Changewing Dragon, Katara Joma the female Cathar and Sharpwing the male Timberjack Dragon, Bengal Polo the male Cathar and Thornado the male Thunderdrum Dragon, Jazuka Milana the female Mikkian and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 the female Snaptrapper sat across from one another in the field of grass, close enough to touch with their hands/ paws or snouts. Astrid and Stormfly were mentoring Ares and China, Nava and Icicle were instructing Umakyo and Corrosive, Triton and Umbra were guiding Katara and Sharpwing, Hiccup and Toothless were helping Bengal and Thornado and Aniu and Heatwave were teaching Jazuka and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4. Laylahlu and Electra, Ashara and Skywalker, Serenity and Siren were watching from the sidelines.

"Soul-Bonded Riders and Dragons, you may begin." Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing announced. Nodding at their Masters, the five pairs reached out to each other, the Riders with their hands/ paws and the Dragons with their snouts until skin/ fur and scales made contact. Because she had four heads and only one Rider, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 simply settled for maintaining physical contact with Jazuka using only her middle two heads. Closing their eyes and the links that connected their minds to everyone else's except for the one they were touching, the five Soul-Bonded Dragon Riders began meditating, entering the deep trance and focusing only on their Dragons, mentally, emotionally and spiritually delving deeply into their minds, bodies, emotions and souls. The reason why was because if both the Soul-Bonded Dragon and Rider meditated on each other, both of them would get the Form of the other and that would make it harder to teach them.

Half an hour passed and during that time, Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka began shape-shifting into their Dragon Forms for the first time, their metamorphosis complete in a matter of seconds. Their meditations ended and China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 opened their eyes to see Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka in their Grapple Grounder, Changewing, Timberjack, Thunderdrum and Snaptrapper Dragon Forms for the first time, prompting their Soul-Bonded-Riders to do the same. Delighted, amazed and awed expressions swept over their faces. Cheering rose from the crowd surrounding them and China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 happily embraced Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka who awkwardly hugged them back, very much unused to their new bodies but at least they could do that much and the sensation of having a Dragon Form was simply indescribable but already felt so natural.

Ares's Grapple Grounder Dragon Form had emerald green scales, chocolate brown eyes and saddle markings, golden under-scales and pure white horns, spikes, fangs and claws. Umakyo's Changewing Dragon Form had ruby red scales, sapphire blue eyes, crests and horns and pure white underside. Katara's Timberjack Dragon Form had deep brown scales, golden eyes and underside and black horns and crests. Bengal's Thunderdrum Dragon Form had blonde scales, silver eyes, spots and underside. Jazuka's Snaptrapper Dragon Form had rose red scales, rose pink underside and rose blue eyes and spots. Thanks to Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing calling for calm and quiet, the five Soul-Bonded-Riders-in-Dragon-Forms were then ready to begin their training. China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 were going to be their teachers and the lesson plan and schedule they were going to be following was the same one as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ashara, Triton and Serenity's.

Currently sitting upright, Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka gently, slowly and steadily lowered their upper bodies down until their bellies, chests, necks and heads were resting on the ground and they were lying down, eventually curling their bodies up into a sleeping position once they got the hang of it. Then they were rolling over with varying degrees of difficulty because of their new, differently shaped and sized bodies as well as their wings, horns and Jazuka's four heads. Following rolling over was sitting up and Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka rolled up before raising their upper bodies off the ground, returning to the position they had begun in. For the rest of the afternoon, Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka learned how to stand up, sit down, stretch, walk and run and then they moved onto private lessons. Ares learned how to use his tail as a whip in his Grapple Grounder Dragon Form, Umakyo learned how to camouflage himself in his Changewing Dragon Form.

Katara learned how to slice trees and other such objects with her razor sharp wings and also use them as shields in her Timberjack Dragon Form, Bengal learned how to close off his internal ears so he would not be affected by loud noises such as another Thunderdrum's sonic blasts in his Thunderdrum Dragon Form and Jazuka learned how to generate, release, control and manipulate the chocolate scent Snaptrappers were famous for luring their victims and prey into traps with in her Snaptrapper Dragon Form. Feeling very much thirsty after all of that training, Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka walked to the lake and China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 taught them how to kneel down and drink until their thirst was sated. After that was learning how to eat fish, boar, deer and whatever else the species of their Dragon Forms ate until their hunger was also sated.

All that eating and drinking had to them feeling the need to empty the contents of their bladders and bowels and so it with much embarrassment and awkwardness that the five moved away to urinate and defecate as everyone else gave them privacy. Once Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka were finished 'going to the toilet' and cleaned their mess up, the five of them went back to the clearing for their next and final lesson of the day which was shape-shifting back into their Birth Forms and then their Mammal/ Reptile Form Forms, their Bird Forms and last of all their Secondary Humanoid/ Human Forms. Needless to say, as much as Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka loved their new Grapple Grounder, Changewing, Timberjack, Thunderdrum and Snaptrapper Dragon Forms, they did miss their other Forms and it was with great relief and happiness they shape-shifted back into them, stumbling and staggering dizzily as they readjusted to being back in them.

Night time soon came and the Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers ate dinner and when everyone went to bed, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Laylahlu and Electra, Ares and China, Umakyo and Corrosive, Ashara and Skywalker, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren, Katara and Sharpwing, Bengal and Thornado, Jazuka and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 slept cuddled up together in their Dragon Forms until they woke up to the rising sun. Breakfast was eaten and the Cove Campers and Children of Sunheela gathered around again to watch Ares, China, Umakyo, Corrosive, Katara, Sharpwing, Bengal, Thornado, Jazuka and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 continue on where they left off with their lessons, only stopping for the occasional break and lunch until night time came. Needless to say, they managed to get some very important lessons done and they were very pleased with their progress.

Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka learned how to swim (much to Bengal and Thornado's happiness), bathe, dry, preen, groom, bite, breathe their Breath Weapons (pulse blasts for Ares in his Grapple Grounder Dragon Form, acid for Umakyo in his Changewing Dragon Form, fire for Katara in her Timberjack Dragon Form, sonic blasts for Bengal in his Thunderdrum Dragon Form and acid blasts for Jazuka in her Snaptrapper Dragon Form), scratching and clawing, jumping, leaping and then gliding and finally flying much to the happiness of themselves, their Soul-Bonded-Dragons and everyone else. Fishing was the last lesson of Saturn'sday after a small celebration to celebrate the new fliers and there was a much bigger celebration that night. Sol'sday was spent learning how to hunt the preferred prey of their Dragon Form species, fight and finally learn how to use magic in their Dragon Forms. Each of Sol's-day's lessons were split in half and taught both on the ground and in the sky.

Finally, Ares Syndulla, Umakyo Ti, Katara Joma, Bengal Polo and Jazuka Milanu's Dragon Form Training was finished, much to their joy and relief and unbeknown to them until later, Sol'sday was also the day Stoick and the remainder of his Dragon's Nest-searching fleet returned to Berk. Out of five ships packed to the brim with Viking warriors armed and armoured to the teeth with catapults, provisions, rations, supplies and ballistae, only one had returned and even it was falling apart, barely held together by all of the devastated, grief-stricken, despairing, starving, sick and injured survivors. It was a miracle there was that many survivors considering how many Vikings and ships they had lost to the foggy monstrosity known as Helheim's Gate, a deadly maze of seas stacks, tide pools and fog banks that prevented access to whatever lay behind it, not to mention the constant, never-ending Dragon attacks they had suffered along the entire way.

Vikings from the village who had not gone with them eagerly rushed to the docks to welcome their fellow tribesmen and chief back home, hoping and praying they had finally found the Dragon's Nest so they could sent the entire Berkian armada to attack it and end the war but once again for the countless time in three hundred years, their hopes and prayers were crushed. The only surviving ship docked and the surviving Vikings aboard eagerly disembarked, wanting nothing more than to be home and with their family and friends again. Gobber was one such Viking and he desperately looked from one face to another, counting how many remained and when he found Stoick, the blacksmith quickly rushed over to him. "Well, I trust you found the Nest at least." He said, trying desperately to bring some humour back to the situation. "Not even close." The grief, heartbreak, devastation and desperation was as clear as day in Stoick's voice. "I hope you had a little more success than me."

"Well, if by success you mean Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu have found a way to find the Dragon's Nest and end the war by making peace with Dragons and destroying the Hags-Fiends they believe are responsible for it, then yes. Let me just say that Valka will so proud of them. You know how she was always an advocate of peace between Vikings and Dragons and now Hiccup is following in his mother's footsteps and leading his Soul-Mates and Dragon Training classmates to do the same. I tell you, Stoick, with them ten as Dragon Riders and teaching the rest of Berk how to the same, this war will be over before you know it!" Gobber told him. Stoick stood there for several minutes before regaining his composure. All of his life, Stoick had waged war against the Dragons to save and protect his people and never knew why they were at war against them or how to end the war without his people being exterminated, which he knew would happen if they tried to kill every single last Dragon.

Contrary to popular belief and mainly because of Valka, Stoick had never hated Dragons and he knew there was more to their actions and the reasons why they attacked Berk than they knew. Why did they attack Berk and the other Viking Villages when there was food aplenty in the wilds? Was it because of the Hags-Fiends who were responsible for the extermination of the Order of Dragon Riders centuries past? It was too much of a coincidence that Dragons and Vikings had become enemies while the Hags-Fiends had disappeared to most certainly regain their strength and rebuild their power until they were strong and powerful enough to wipe out both of their enemies as easily as possible. Every Viking knew Hags-Fiends came back to life when they were killed, no matter often it happened or the method, speed and tools used. Stoick, as was most other Vikings, were certain Hags-Fiends were the reason Dragons and Vikings were at war despite having very little proof.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend and the Dragons are our enemies while the Hags-Fiends are enemies of us both. It all makes sense now, bringing back the Order of Dragon Riders to destroy the Hags-Fiends and end this war." Stoick muttered to himself. "Where are Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu? I need to see and speak to them now!" He asked Gobber desperately. "Stoick, the only times we ever see is when we have Dragon Training classes on in the Arenas. When they are not with us, they spend all of their time in their Home, as far as I know. If you want to see and speak to them, I suggest you do it tomorrow." Gobber replied. "All right but please tell me everything that you know and I wish to see Theodore, Nala, Fengo, Namara and their children again. Here is not the safest and private place to talk." Stoick said. Gobber nodded and happily led Stoick to where their Elf-Fae friends were having a private meeting.

 

Mani'sday morning saw the Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders of the Children of Sunheela teleport to the Main Berkian Arena where Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were almost clamouring to get inside the Arena so they could reunite with their Dragons after spending three days apart. Gobber, however, was mysteriously absent, obviously late for class. Fortunately, the Children of Sunheela had teleported inside the Arena and waited for their fellow Dragoniters to join them. Concerned, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were about to go and check when they two adult Viking men's voices speak from outside and their fellow Dragon Training trainees respond happily. One of the voices was Gobber's and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu's eyes widened as they recognized the other voice. "Stoick! He has returned!" Astrid, Nava and Aniu said. "DAD!" Hiccup yelled with both his mind and his voice.

Overjoyed to hear his father's voice again and eager to welcome him back home, Hiccup sprinted to the gate just as it opened and Stoick, Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut walked inside. "Human or Elf-Fae Forms! Everyone!" Astrid, Nava and Aniu yelled and their fellow Children of Sunheela shape-shifted back into those Forms just in the nick of time as the eight Vikings finally entered the arena. "Hiccup!" Stoick roared. "Dad!" Hiccup screamed and father and son raced to each other, Stoick scooping Hiccup up into his huge, muscular arms and hugging him tightly in joy, a gesture which Hiccup returned. Everyone found themselves wiping away tears and Camicazi flung herself into Gobber's arms to hug her father. All of the Children of Sunheela except for Hicucp's Soul-Mates stared at the huge man who was Hiccup's father in awe. Whoa, that man is Hiccup's father. Many of them thought, Toothless and Laylahlu most especially of all.

"I missed you so much. So much has happened while you were away." Hiccup whispered, feeling very much like a little boy who had just reunited with his loving father after a while of separation which was exactly what he was, minus the little boy part. "I know, I missed you too. Gobber, Theo, Nala, Fengo and Namara told me everything they know about your little crusade to end the war by making peace with Dragons and I must say I am proud of you and your mother would be too." Stoick replied and Hiccup froze. "You know...everything?" He asked, tensing. "That you are Soul-Bonded to two Dragons, a Night Fury and a Terrible Terror, yes and I would very much like to meet them. You have given me hope of ending this war when I used to have none." His father told him, a tear sliding down his cheek. Hiccup released himself from Stoick's embrace and beckoned Toothless and Sharpshot over, calling for them with his mind.

Slowly and cautiously, the Night Fury-in-Human-Form detached himself from the crowd and walked over to his Soul-Bonded-Rider and Stoick with Sharpshot flying over his head, Hiccup's wide, happy smile calming their fear and weariness. Toothless stopped beside Hiccup and let him wrap an arm around his shoulders while Sharpshot hovered above them. "Dad, this is Toothless in his Human Form and this is Sharpshot." Hiccup said, letting his father take a good, long look at both of them and nod in greeting, a smile on his face. "Toothless, do you mind showing him your Night Fury Form?" Hiccup asked. "I will as long as he does not freak out, if it is all right with you?" Toothless said. "Go ahead, lad. I promise I will not hurt you." Stoick said. Watching him very carefully, Toothless nodded and backed away, shape-shifting into his Night Fury Dragon Form once he was far enough away. At first, instinct led Stoick to reaching for the nearest weapon before he calmed and stared at Toothless in awe, wonder and amazement.

Everyone shifted anxiously, hoping beyond hope and praying nothing would go wrong as they watched Stoick's reactions. Slowly and cautiously, the great Chief of Berk reached out a massive hand and knowing what he was going to do, Toothless crept forward and gently pressed his snout against Stoick's palm, drawing gasps of amazement and sighs of relief from everyone present. Toothless purred as Stoick gently stroked his scales in wonder and curiosity. "My son...Soul-Bonded to a Night Fury Dragon...incredible...I never thought such a thought would happen...Valka, you would be so proud...you were right all along." Stoick rambled and despite how quietly he was speaking, everyone could hear what he was saying. Relief and joy hit Hiccup like a massive tidal wave and flooded through every inch and molecule of his being, nearly overwhelming him with emotion. Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Sharpshot and Laylahlu could feel it too and they let Hiccup know.

Toothless and Stoick separated as Hiccup walked up to them and the Night Fury Dragon lowered himself to let his Soul-Bonded-Rider mount him and position himself in the saddle. Stoick stood back to admire the sight of his son riding on a Night Fury's Dragon's saddled back. Toothless began by walking around Stoick in a wide circle before spreading his wings and leaping into the air, flying around the arena in laps along the circular walls. Stoick watched in awe and noticed how natural and right it was, as if Hiccup and Toothless were bound to fly together as Dragon and Rider for all eternity. After a few laps, they landed and Hiccup dismounted, walking away from Stoick and Toothless so he could shape-shift into his Night Fury Dragon Form without having to worry about people being too close. Stoick had barely been able to believe Hiccup could shape-shift into a Night Fury even though he could do so into a Barn Owl and a Reindeer and the sight of it alone almost, almost made the mighty Viking and Chief of Berk faint from shock but he held himself together.

"Hiccup?" He asked and felt a mind touch and connect with his own. "Yes, Dad, it is me, your son, Hiccup." It said in Hiccup's voice and in that very moment, Stoick knew that it was indeed Hiccup and he reached out a hand so his son could press his snout against it. Overwhelmed by emotion, Stoick moved forward and wrapped his arms around Hiccup's Night Fury Dragon Form neck. Hiccup nuzzled him, purring. Gobber, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared in shock, mouths open and eyes wide, Stoick touching and then HUGGING a NIGHT FURY DRAGON without hurting or worse killing it?! None of them had ever thought such a thing would ever happen and yet here it was, taking place right before their very eyes! Granted, the Night Fury Dragon was actually Stoick's son but still! It was further proof that Berk would never be the same again and the war was that much closer to being over.

Laylahlu, Electra and Lasera glanced at each other and slowly walked forward to Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot and Stoick so Laylahlu could introduce herself and her Soul-Bonded Dragons to her Soul-Bonded-Brother's father who looked up as the three of them approached. "Hiccup, who are they?" He asked. Hiccup glanced at them and shape-shifted back into his Human Form. "Dad, this is my Soul-Sister Laylahlu Secura. She is from another world and was not born a Human. Instead her Birth species is called a Twilek. Show him, Laylah." He said and Laylahlu shape-shifted back into her Twilek Form. Stoick stared at her in awe, noticing her sapphire blue and violet striped skin and the twin lekku hanging from the back of her head. "Hello, Stoick, it is very nice to finally meet the father of my Soul-Brother." She said shyly. "The pleasure is all mine. I must admit, I have always wanted a daughter after my first and only was taken by a Dragon with her mother." Stoick said, gently grasping Laylahlu's outstretched hand and shaking it.

"I am very sorry about your wife and daughter. Hiccup was quite sad when he told me himself." Laylahlu replied. "Dad, I also have a Twilek Form that I gained when I first Soul-Bonded with her. Let me show you." Hiccup said and shape-shifted into his own Twilek Form, prompting Stoick to stare at him again, taking in every detail of his son's fourth Form, including the swaying, twitching lekku. Finally, he spoke with love in his voice. "No matter what Form, you will always be my son." Stoick said, tears in his eyes. Feeling tears well up in his own eyes, Hiccup sniffled and said. "And you will always be my father." With those words, Hiccup flung himself into his father's arms, wrapping his own around him and feeling Stoick do the same, one massive hand reaching up and gently stroking his lekku, causing Hiccup to purr in bliss and his lekkju to vibrate. Stoick snatched his hand away and stared at the two long tentacles on his son's head in surprise. "Dad, these are my lekku, all Twileks have them and they are very sensitive so please be careful how you touch them." Hiccup requested. Stoick nodded and resumed stroking them.

Knowing they had to begin their class before time ran out and that there was definitely no time to introduce everyone, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu mounted Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave and ordered their fellow Dragon Riders to do the same. Watching them in awe, Stoick and Gobber instantly knew that every one of these Dragon Riders were Berk's new hopes for the future. The four Soul-Mates told everyone that they needed to learn more aerial manoeuvres and practice their flying skills, emphasising the fact that every Dragon and Rider must learn how to work together as a team, whether it was just the two of them or with other Dragons and Riders. They also practiced with their Breath Weapons and discovered new ways they could use them. It was difficult squeezing so much training into 2 ½ hours but they managed and were in the end pleased with their progress. It was safe to say that with over a week more of training sessions like the one they just had, Evregina and her Hags-Fiends would have a more difficult time even just fighting back.

Soon, lunch time came and instead of teleporting back to the Cove like their fellow Children of Sunheela, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu happily accompanied Stoick back to his house where they had lunch with him and their families. Hiccup and Stoick smiled and watched happily as Arthur and Ingrid, Theodore and Nala, Fengo and a heavily pregnant Namara joyfully embraced Astrid, Nava and Aniu, eventually dragging him into it. Aster, Erika, Finnley, Mirandel, Niam, Nyra, Mira, Anna, Acer and Arin were also there, greeting their respective Child of Sunheela sibling enthusiastically. Everyone cooed and fussed over Namara's unborn children nestled safely in their mother's womb, Mirandel told them all that Irwing and Trevor were already learning how to speak more words, Niam and Anna were happily telling everyone their plans for their upcoming wedding and Aster and Nyra were sitting quite close together, smiling shyly at each other. Acer told Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu that both of them had been getting quite close and were already falling in love with each other, resulting in the four Soul-Mates congratulating them happily and Astrid and Nava sharing a kiss when they realized their two older siblings were already forming a relationship.

Happiness flowing freely between the four Soul-Mates, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu teleported back to the Cove and happily recounted their family lunch to their fellow Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers who had already been regaled with their Dragon Training class of the day, especially Stoick accepting his son's Soul-Bond with two Dragons and Hiccup's Night Fury Form which was cheered by everyone is great joy. After that, the Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers gathered around to watch Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka teach China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 how to shape-shift into their Twilek and Human, Togruta and Elf-Fae, Cathar and Elf-Fae, Cathar, Mikkian and Elf-Fae Forms. They had already made a quick trip to their Home to get clothes for them while Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were away. Since it was afternoon, they were determined to get as much done as possible.

Ares and China, Umakyo and Corrosive, Katara and Sharpwing, Bengal and Thornado, Jazuka and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 sat cross from each within touching distance, each of the five Dragons ready for their first transitions from Grapple Grounder Dragon to Twilek and then Human, Changewing Dragon to Togruta and Elf-Fae, Timberjack Dragon to Cathar and Elf-Fae, Thunderdrum Dragon to Cathar and Elf-Fae and Snaptrapper Dragon to Mikkian and Elf-Fae. The Riders reached out to touch their Soul-Bonded Dragons who leaned forward to press their snouts against their palms. Each pair began meditating when the signal was given with the Riders focusing on their Dragons. Half an hour passed in silence and China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 began shape-shifting into the Birth Forms of Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal or Jazuka. Finally, their metamorphosis was complete and meditation ended as everyone stared at the five Dragons new Forms in awe, joy and amazement.

China's Twilek Form had ruby red skin and golden eyes and saddle markings reminiscent of her Grapple Grounder Form on her long, twitching lekku. Her body was slim yet muscular and built very much like a wrestler. Corrosive's Togruta Form had ocean blue skin with pure white markings the same as Umakyo's lekku and montrals with ice blue markings over them and eyes. His body was slim, lean and built for stealth and swimming. Sharpwing's Cathar Form had wood brown fur, tan underside, deep gray markings and amber eyes. Slim, lean and agile, Sharpwing's Cathar Form was obviously built for agility, flexibility and balance much like Katara's. Thornado's Cathar Form had deep blue fur, light blue underside and white and dark blue spots for markings as well as sand yellow eyes. Built for strength and swimming much like Bengal, Thornado was a sight to behold. Greenleaf 1-2-3-4's Mikkian Form had forest green skin, rose red ends of head tendrils and daffodil yellow eyes. Her hands , feet, face and other parts of her body were shaded and hinted with daffodil yellow as well and most of all, she only had one head.

The five of them shape-shifted into their secondary Human or Humanoid Forms and China's Human Form had golden skin and golden and long ruby red hair. Corrosive's Elf-Fae Form had pure white skin, ocean blue hair, ice blue eyes and horns and black, ocean blue, ice blue, sand yellow and pure white wings. Sharpwing's Elf-Fae Form had wood brown skin, deep gray hair, amber eyes and horns and black, deep gray, wood brown, amber and white wings. Thornado, however did not yet have a second Human or Humanoid Form because Bengal only had his Cathar Form since he had not Soul-Bonded to a Children of Sunheela Troop leader. Triton and Serenity were both Soul-Mates but they also had two more and it was with one of them that Bengal would Bond with as a Soul-Bonded-Brother. Greenleaf's Human Form deep brown skin, forest green hair tipped with rose red, daffodil yellow eyes and horns also tipped with rose red and black, rose red, forest green, daffodil yellow and white wings.

China, Corrosive and Jazuka were currently naked in each of their new Forms and so was Sharpwing with his Elf-Fae Form but Thornado, however, because his Cathar Form was covered in fur, was not naked at all. Needless to say, being naked in front of a large crowd even if it consisted of mostly Dragons, many of whom were able to shape-shift into Human or Humanoid Forms themselves, was quite embarrassing and vivid blushes spread across many a face. Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus, Darkia, Thunder and Lightning were covering their faces with their wings so they could not see. Regardless of the embarrassment, everyone cheered and whooped in celebration of the five of them finally shape-shifting into their Human/ Humanoid Forms. Lessons quickly began so China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 would not have to spend so long as weak, defenceless, sitting ducks and the sooner they began, the sooner they finished and the sooner they began, the sooner China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 could put clothes on.

The first lesson was learning how to lie down on their backs since they began their lessons sitting upright and the second lesson was rolling over. After that, they learned how to sit back up and then stand. The rest of the afternoon was spent learning how to sit down, stretch, put on underwear, breast bindings (for China and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4), trousers, tunics, socks, boots, belts and vests much to everyone's relief and their happiness, walk, run, drink, urinate, eat and then finally defecate which their last lesson of the day before everyone went to bed. The Cove Campers and Children of Sunheela woke up early the next morning so Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka could teach China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 how to shape-shift back into their Grapple Grounder, Changewing, Timberjack, Thunderdrum and Snaptrapper Dragon Forms seeing as they had to go back to the Arena after breakfast.

However, the Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders of the Children of Sunheela arrived a bit late and Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had already freed their Dragons. Each trio was already waiting for them. "Good morning, everyone!" Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu called after they all recovered from the shock of their sudden appearance. "About time you lot got here!" Camicazi replied. "We were beginning to think you guys were not coming." Thuggory told them good-naturedly. "What are we going to do today?" Fishlegs asked eagerly. "Today, all of us Dragon Riders are going to ride our Dragons around and having them shoot at targets...without flying because that will be tomorrow and on Freya'sday." Hiccup told them. "As for my fellow Children of Sunheela and I, because all of us can switch between our Dragon Forms and our Rider Forms, we will be switching over next class while the rest of you will proceed normally since none of you can shape-shift." Aniu said.

"All right, everyone, I am going to need help getting the targets out and setting them up. Any volunteers?" Astrid asked and practically every hand went up. "I guess that is everybody. Thanks." She said and led them over to the storage chamber where the targets were. Setting them up around the arena in different positions and locations took time and a lot of patience and creativity as the four Soul-Mates wanted the targets set up as realistically as possible. Finally, when their job was done, the Dragoniters regrouped. "All right, everyone! Riders, mount your Dragons! Terrible Terrors, you lot can join in too!" Hiccup yelled and mounted Toothless. Astrid mounted Stormfly, Nava mounted Icicle, Aniu mounted Heatwave, Laylahlu mounted Electra, Ares mounted China, Umakyo mounted Corrosive, Ashara mounted Skywalker, Triton mounted Umbra, Serenity mounted Siren, Katara mounted Sharpwing, Bengal mounted Thornado and Jazuka mounted Greenleaf 1-2-3-4.

Camicazi mounted Skyflier, Thuggory mounted Marina, Fishlegs mounted Meatlug, Snotlout mounted Hookfang, Ruffnut mounted Barf and Tuffnut mounted Belch. Finally, the Dragoniters were ready to go and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu lay down some ground rules. "Remember, no flying! That will be tomorrow! Shoot at your targets without flying and for the love of the gods, please do not fight over which target to shoot (He glared at Ruffnut and Tuffnut) and please do not show off (he glared at Snotlout). Just stay calm and do not panic. Work together with your Dragon or your Rider as a team and trust in each other! There will definitely be sabotaging! Remember, we are doing this to learn how to fight Hags-Fiends and other enemies, whether or they are on the ground or in the sky! The more we practice and train, the better we get and the better we get, the greater chances of survival and victory we have! All right, that will be all! Begin!" Nava told them all as Aniu, Hiccup, Astrid, Icicle, Snowrain and Umakyo stared at him in awe.

Ready and rearing to go, the Dragons and their Riders split up and separated, spreading around the arena. Yells of "FIRE!", roars, the sounds of the Dragons using their Breath Weapons, explosions, whoops, cheers, praises and hollers filled the arena. Hiccup on Toothless walked to a target and stopped in front of it. "Hiccup, what are the magic words?" Toothless asked, grinning. "You do not even have to ask, bud. Besides, do you not know when and what to shoot without them?" Hiccup inquired. "Oh but I so love hearing them. It gives me such a thrill." Toothless purred, a shiver running through his body which made a certain part of Hiccup's body between his legs stir and arousal to course through his veins. "Oh, all right, if you insist. Plasma blast, bud!" He ordered. "Hmm, I love it when you order like that, very well." Toothless said seductively and shot a plasma blast at the wooden and metal target, destroying it in a blast of bright blue plasma blast. "You owe me a kiss after this once you lock your lips with Astrid, Nava and Aniu of course." Toothless reminded and Hiccup chuckled.

Astrid and Stormfly found their competitive spirits well and truly fired up as they shot and destroyed target after target with either magnesium fire blasts or tail spikes. "Atta girl, Stormfly! Let us get them!" Astrid whooped. "How many have I destroyed so far? Oh, wait, I do not care because I am having too much fun with you!" Stormfly replied. "Hiccup and Toothless, Aniu and Heatwave, Nava and Icicle will be enjoying this too. In fact, I feel like kissing my lovers. I just do not know who to kiss first although you, my dearest, lovely Stormfly, are high on that list." Astrid purred. Stormfly grinned and felt love, lust and arousal travel its way through her body. "Well, we will just have to wait and see, will we not, my sexy Divine Beauty?" She growled seductively. Astrid smirked and together, the Soul-Bonded Human Rider and the Deadly Nadder Dragon shot, burned and spiked their way through their targets, leaving a trail of destruction behind them wherever they went.

Nava and Icicle found themselves relying on their instincts and Nava's horns that gave him a radar sense to shoot down and destroy their targets with either Icicle's ice blasts or her tail spikes. Both the Soul-Bonded Elf-Fae Rider and the Winter Dragoness grinned as Icicle's tail spikes shot down a few targets and her ice blasts froze and destroyed several more. "And to think, we are doing this so we can learn how to fight and kill Hags-Fiends. I know Winter is proud of me and so would my mother, father and my younger siblings if they were still alive. Every time I hear the 'Hags-Fiends', it makes me remember Hailstorm, Snowflake, Frostbite and Glacier, how they died and the four Hags-Fiends who killed them." Icicle choked, tears leaking from her eyes and down her cheeks, sobs threatening to overwhelm her and on the verge of breaking down and crying out her grief, sorrow and trauma. Nava, from his place on her back, put a gentle hand on her neck and rubbed her scales soothingly."When the time comes for us to attack, the Hags-Fiends will be sorry for everything they have done." He said. "Hags-Fiends do not feel remorse or guilt but thanks anyway. I love you, Nava." Icicle replied. "And I you, Icicle just as much as I love Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid." Nava told her.

Aniu and Heatwave were having a blast destroying targets with jets and balls of fire from Heatwave's mouth. "Whoo! I have not had this much fun since we last flew together, Aniu!" The Summer Dragon whooped. "I definitely agree, Heatwave although kissing each other and our lovers is also very, very enjoyable!" Aniu replied. "Hmm, I concur. In fact, when this class is over and we are back in the Cove, I am going to grab you and kiss you senseless after Nava, Astrid and Hiccup have had their turns with you." Heatwave purred and Aniu felt wetness form at the juncture of her thighs. "Mm, Heatwave, as sexy as it sounds to hear you say, I think we better wait until class is over because we are getting quite distracted, my sexy Summer Dragon." She said. "That is no good. Oh, all right, am I...arousing you? Because I can sense it. Fine, we better get back to destroying these targets. Evregina and her Hags-Fiends will not destroy themselves." Heatwave said and resumed firing.

For nearly three hours, the entire arena was filled with explosions, the roars of Dragons and the whoops, cheers and hollers of their Riders. Everyone had made sure to bring out as many targets as they all could and all of those targets found themselves being massacred. Children of Sunheela and Berkians, Dragons and Riders, whether Soul-Bonded or not, found themselves working together and guarding each other's backs as if they were in a real battle where the targets were actually real live, ground-bound enemies out to kill or capture them. What was once an arena where Vikings came to learn how to fight, capture and or kill Dragons become an arena where Vikings came to learn about Dragons and how to Bond with and ride them and it all started because eight young Vikings and two young Elf-Faes, brave warriors and patriots all, decided they had had more than enough of being enemies of Dragons and sought to end the war between them and it all started in the Cove and in that very Arena.

Finally, when the gong rang to signal the end of the class, all of the targets were destroyed and the Dragons and Riders who had destroyed them were exhausted but elated, beaming in triumph and brushing soot, sweat, grime and ash off themselves. Every single one of them had greatly enjoyed the lesson and their Comrade-ship, friendships and Bonds with each other had been greatly strengthened and reinforced, ensuring that the Dragoniters were becoming even more of a team than before. "Those stinking, dumbass, ugly-butt Hags-Fiends will not even stand a chance against us! Ha, ha! DRAGONITERS! OI! OI! OI!" Snotlout laughed and Hookfang and Scratcher roared in agreement. "DRAGONITERS! OI! OI! OI!" Everyone else chanted, much to Snotlout's surprise. At first, the Jorgenson teenager stood there, frozen in shock until his eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across his face. "DRAGONITERS! OI! OI! OI!" He chanted again. "DRAGONITERS! OI! OI! OI!" Every Dragoniter repeated before laughing, hugging and patting each other on the backs and shoulders.

So soon after that, it was time for Skyflier and Sneaka, Marina and Spray, Meatlug and Granite, Hookfang and Scratcher, Barf-Belch and Puncher and Kicker and Spinfang to say goodbye to their Riders, fellow Dragoniters and each other and be locked up in their cages again where they would eagerly await the next morning to be released and reunite with their friends and comrades. The male Whispering Death had also joined in the training session despite having no Rider. "Just because I have no Rider, it does not mean I am not a Dragoniter and that I will not join in these sessions with you guys!" He had roared. Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut sadly said goodbye to Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu and their fellow Children of Sunheela before leaving the arena. Glancing at each other, the Children of Sunheela activated their Pendants and teleported back to the Cove.


	23. More Lessons and More Training

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave followed through with the promises they had made in the arena and the four Soul-Mates quickly kissed each other before kissing their Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned Riders. Everyone else smiled as they watched Hiccup and Astrid, Nava and Aniu then Hiccup and Nava, Astrid and Aniu and then Hiccup and Aniu, Astrid and Nava but their eyes widened when Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave kiss. Raven, Arrow, Blizzard and Sunshine approached them and Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave shape-shifted back into their Dragon Forms to kiss their Dragon lovers who were obviously not angry or upset and joyfully hugged them, reciprocating their affections in return with as vigour, love, joy and passion. Back in the camp, lunch was eaten and the Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders of the Children of Sunheela quickly recounted their Dragon Training class and Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firewing and Breezius were very pleased when they told them what they had done that day.

Soon, it was time for China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 to continue their training and so they shape-shifted back into their Twilek, Togruta, Cathar or Mikkian Forms. Because Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren had only completed their Human or Humanoid Form Training up to a certain point and for China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 only had about three lessons to go before they reached that point, all thirteen Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders would be learning together once that point was reached and the next three lessons were learning how to swim, take clothes off, bathe, dry, brush and braid hair, groom and preen wing feathers and finally read and write. IT took the rest of the afternoon for them to learn those lessons and needless to say, Thornado was delighted and ecstatic to learn how to swim in his Cathar Form which he did with great joy and enthusiasm, even helping out his fellow students.

Thanks to the lessons, time flew by fast and it was night time before they knew it so when the Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers finally realised what time it was, there was a mad rush to get dinner ready to be eaten and the end result was a rather late night dinner and then bed-time. Morning came and the Cove Campers and Children of Sunheela awoke to eat breakfast. The Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders of the Children of Sunheela teleported back into the arena again and seeing as they were early, released Skyflier and Sneaka, Marina and Spray, Meatlug and Granite, Hookfang and Scratcher, Barf-Belch and Puncher and Kicker and Spinfang from their cages. "Ah, good morning, everyone, I take it we are going to fly around blasting ground-borne targets today?" Skyflier asked brightly. "You got that right, Sky." Stormfly told the Mood Dragoness. "Ah, I did so enjoy yesterday's class. Today should be even more fun." She replied, smiling at the Deadly Nadder Dragoness as her scales turned bright yellow, golden and orange from happiness, Energy and excitement.

Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut arrived and ran in to greet their Dragons with hugs and joyous exclamations. Everyone helped each other place new targets all over and around the arena before regrouping. "Okay, today we will be FLYING around blasting these targets and will be doing so again on Freya'sday instead of WALKING around blasting targets as we did yesterday and will do so again tomorrow on Thor'sday. That is all. Remember the rules Nava told you lot yesterday and all of you will be right. There should be no trouble, injuries or fighting." Hiccup said. "RIDERS! MOUNT YOUR DRAGONS!" Astrid ordered and mounted Stormfly, prompting every other Dragon Rider in the arena to mount their Dragon. "DRAGONS! FLY HIGH ENOUGH ABOVE THE TARGETS SO YOU CAN SHOOT THEM! BEGIN!" Astrid ordered and Hiccup, Aniu, Nava, Stormfly, Merisa and Ares stared in awe, her Soul-Mates even feeling aroused by Astrid taking charge.

Roaring, screeching and growling, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4, Skyflier, Marina, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf-Belch flew into the sky above the targets and began destroying them with plasma blasts, magnesium blasts, ice blasts, fire blasts, pulse blasts, lightning blasts, acid blasts, fire blasts, sonic blasts, hot water blasts, lava blasts and explosions caused by gas and sparks. Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain, Terrence, Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri, Rexter, Thomas, Serena, Katrian, Tiger, Eliot, Elias, Sneaka, Spray, Granite, Scratcher, Puncher and Kicker also joined in, working together in teams to take a target down before moving onto the next one. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had the easier tasks of riding their flying Dragons around the arena and directing them at different targets.

Pretty soon much like the morning before, the arena was filled with explosions, Dragon roars and wing-beats and Human or Humanoid whoops, cheers, hollers and praises. Laylahlu and Electra were having a blast as they destroyed target after target with the female Soul-Bonded Skrill Dragon's lightning blasts. "WOO-HOO! THIS IS FUN!" Laylahlu hollered, clinging to Electra's saddle for dear life as adrenaline flooded through her veins. In fact, she could feel her own Lightning powers electrify her skin and electricity cover her body. "MORE FUN THAN I HAD IN YEARS! Sure, flying is awesome and all but I like destroying things as well!" Electra replied. "If only Spark, Bolt, Thunder and Lightning could see us now! Mum and Dad as well." The female Skrill Dragon's mental voice grew sad as grief made itself known to the Skrill Dragoness remembering her and her siblings' mother and father. "I wish my mother, father and sisters could see me now as well, Cena especially but we cannot let that get to us. All we can do is live for them and remember them with love in our hearts." Laylahlu said wisely. "You are right, Laylahlu, the past should stay in the past where it belongs. Now, let us see how many more targets we can DESTROY!" Electra roared and dived down, another lightning blast shooting out of her mouth and blowing up another target. Laylahlu laughed and pumped her fist into the air with a whoop, her lekku flying out behind her.

Ares and China were also having a lot of fun destroying target after target with the female Grapple Grounder's pulse blasts and her dive-bombing attacks. She could even rival a starf-fighter.. China was so strong that the targets she hit were either completely obliterated or sent flying, breaking into many pieces as they flew through the air. "Imagine if my friends from the Jedi Temple, Trooper Base and Kalikori Village could see me now!" The male Twilek exclaimed, long green and brown spotted lekku streaming out behind him. "I wish we could see ourselves now! WE must quite the sight. Anyways, I am sure your friends would be shocked and stunned speechless." China replied, creating beautiful waves in the air while she shoot pulse blasts at every target she and her Soul-Bonded Rider saw. "Yeah, well, there are no Dragons on most planets and many in the galaxy think they are only mythical beings but that will change when we and our fellow Children of Sunheela are called to the Jedi Temple on Tython to begin our Jedi Training, whenever that happens." Ares told her.

Umakyo and Corrosive were aerial attacking the targets and melting them with globs of acid as only a Changewing Dragon could. Add to the fact that both Soul-Bonded Togruta Rider and Changewing Dragon had camouflaged themselves in the same way, allowing them to pull off devastating aerial dives, shoot globs of acid and destroy the targets all the while still camouflaged made them impossible to see and nearly as hard to tell where they were and who they would attack next if the targets were actually real, living, breathing enemies but because they were made out of wood and metal, non-living and non-breathing, the targets stood absolutely no chance of dodging unless the Changewing Dragon shooting at them was a poor shot and missed. In the Jedi Order or the Sith Empire, a Force-Wielder's powers consisted of telekinesis, telepathy, empathy and enhanced physical and metaphysical perception.

Ashara and Skywalker had already destroyed a large number of targets and were adding more and more to their list of casualties practically every minute. Their agility, flexibility and balance came greatly in handy to the Soul-Bonded female Togruta Rider and her male Stormcutter Dragon whose sustained and blazing torus of fire quickly annihilated groups of targets clustered together or lined up closely in a strafing run. Even though she was greatly enjoying it, Ashara found herself wishing she had a bow and arrows, swords, a shield, throwing knives or anything of the sort and so told Skywalker. "It would be better if I had a weapon I could use on the targets from up here on your back so I could help you take them out." She said. Skywalker, literally reading his Soul-Bonded-Rider's thoughts, nodded in agreement. "You have your Star-Steel Daggers and your Fire and Air Magic, do you not? Perhaps even your Ironwood Battle Sticks might be effective." He said. "Damn it! I did not think of those! Thank you for reminding me!" Ashara said and unhooked her Daggers from her belt. Skywalker chuckled and continued burning down the targets.

By the time the gong rang to end the class, every target was destroyed and the entire arena was filled with smoke, soot and ash. The Dragoniters regrouped, all of them exhausted but elated, sweaty but smiling, filthy but beaming. Skyflier and Sneaka, Marina and Spray, Meatlug and Granite, Hookfang and Scratcher, Barf-Belch and Puncher and Kicker and Spinfang sadly hugged and nuzzled their Riders, the Children of Sunheela and each other goodbye and went back into their cages, letting Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut lock them back up before they said goodbye to the Children of Sunheela and left the arena. "Well, everyone, today was fun and all of us did very well, would you not all say?" Aniu asked and received affirmative, happy answers from everyone else. "Each of us pairs of Dragons and Dragon Riders will be switching places tomorrow and on Freya'sday. Remember that, everyone." Nava reminded his fellow Children of Sunheela before they teleported back to the Cove and returned to the camp.

Once lunch was eaten and their usual after-lunch tradition was done, China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 returned to their lessons and because Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren had only completed their Human or Humanoid Form Training to the same point as them, they joined in too. The first lesson of that afternoon was punching with their fists and they used make-shift punching bags to learn how to do it. At first, they had trouble folding and clenching their hands into fists but with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka's helps, they eventually managed it and within half an hour were punching and striking the punching bags with ever-increasing strength, speed, aim and skill. After that, it was time for them to learn how to jump and leap and the thirteen Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders stood apart from each other, ready to begin.

Their Soul-Bonded-Riders stood beside them to help. "To jump, all of you must lower yourselves by bending your knees, tensing your muscles and pushing upwards hard and fast using your feet. Give it a try." Aniu said. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 did what they were told by lowering themselves by bending their knees, tensing their muscles and pushing upwards hard and fast using their feet. Out of all of them, Heatwave, Skywalker and Sharpwing's jumps were the best thanks to their agility, flexibility and balance although they did nearly lose their balance and stumbled when they landed. All of the others tried their best but their jumps were not as good. That did not stop or discourage them and they persevered despite failing because it was only their first try and the first time they did it anyway.

When they recovered, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing made them climb back onto the log and jump off it several times until they could land without stumbling or wobbling. Then they made them jump onto the log and land without falling off, stumbling or wobbling which they did the first few times until they got the hang of it and landed without falling off, stumbling or wobbling. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 grinned eat each other victoriously, proud of themselves and each other and walked back over to Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka who congratulated them. Again and again the thirteen Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders jumped and the more they practiced the better they got. Each of them even practiced jumping off ledges, logs and rocks low enough that they would not get hurt before they moved onto leaping from one spot to another simply by leaping from the place where they were standing to another spot a short distance away, gradually gaining more distance the more they leapt, even going as far as to take running leaps and aiming to land as far away from where their feet/ paws had left the ground.

After that, they learned how to kick and kicking posts and bags were brought out to help teach them. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka showed Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 how to do it by lifting one foot/ paw off the ground, rear it back and then swing it forward to strike the post with the right part of their foot/ paw without hurting themselves and or losing balance and falling over. Emboldened by their success on their first tries, the thirteen Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders kicked their posts over and over again and their Soul-Bonded-Riders made sure to teach them how to do different kinds of kicks including spin kicks and roundhouse kicks. "It feels like we are beating someone up by learning how to do this." Sharpwing commented. "You have seen people being beat up by others before?" Katara asked him.

"Yes, I have during an ambush raid on the village. Some bullies overpowered one of their victims and began beating him. I was so absolutely tempted to roast those scum who dared to bully someone smaller and weaker than them to ashes or slice them in half with my wings but alas, they saw me and ran before I could anything." Sharpwing sighed. "Last I heard and saw of them, those bullies had gotten on the bad side of a Whispering Death who killed them all. Good riddance, I dare say." He hissed and Katara chuckled in agreement. As the lesson progressed, their kicks grew more and more skilled and powerful until the strongest of them all, Stormfly, China, Umbra and Thornado, managed to send their posts flying a couple of feet at which point Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing asked them to stop and move onto the next lesson, commenting happily on their progress and skills so far which the thirteen of them happily did.

Fishing was their next lesson and for that one, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka gave Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 fishing rods, bait and tackle they had brought with them from their Home. First things first, the thirteen Soul-Bonded-Dragon-Riders had to tell their Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders what each piece of equipment was for and how to use it to maximum effectiveness. They began with net fishing and needless to say Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 struggled to pick up, hold and then throw the net out into the lake although unsurprisingly, the waiting part was the easiest for them and when the time came to pull the net back to shore, each of them were surprised and happy with how much fish they had managed to catch.

Nava explained Berkian fishermen and women soaked their fishing nets in a solution that would lure more fish to it and trap them because when the nets were dipped into the water, fish would think food was nearby and be lured to it, only to be trapped and find out much too late that the net was not food at all, instead it was their doom. Knowing how to use a fishing net to catch fish then, they moved onto fishing rods and Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka taught their Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders how to prepare the line, hook the bait and then cast it into the water. Again, they played the waiting game until they felt tugs on the line and began reeling in, stopping whenever the fish began to struggle so the line would not snap and reeling again when the struggling stopped. In only a few tries each, all of them had managed to catch at least one fish and encouraged by their successes, continued on until each of them had managed to catch a sizable number of fish.

Out of all of them, Icicle, Corrosive and Thornado had the best of luck and success which was unsurprising considering they were Water Elementals. Once the fish were stored away, they moved onto the next lesson which was climbing and the number and variations of trees, rock ledges and walls of the Cove came greatly in handy for that lesson. Beginning with the easiest and moving onto the hardest in order of difficulty, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 spent an entire hour learning how to climb and then practicing and perfecting their skills. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka stood on stand by while their Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders climbed the trees, ledges and walls, tensing whenever they slipped, stumbled, lost their grip or balance, accidently snapped a branch, loosed a rock or just got stuck but as with the rest of their lessons, the thirteen of them were learning at an astonishing rate, impressing everyone to the point Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing asked them to move onto the next lesson which was...

Mounting Soul-Bonded-Rider in their Mammal Form and seeing as Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Skywalker, Umbra and Siren had already done that with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Triton and Serenity in their Reindeer, Dire Wolf, Lion or Elk Forms, they did not have to do it again and so they sat that lesson while Umakyo shape-shifted into his Lion Form and Katara and Bengal into their Tiger Forms. Because Ares's Mammal/ Reptile Form was a Black Mamba Snake and Jazuka's was a Fox, both of them, China and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 also sat it out. Corrosive, Sharpwing and Thornado stood beside Umakyo, Katara and Bengal and Nava, Triton and Serenity helped the three Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders mount their Soul-Bonded-Riders-turned-Riding-Familiars and strap themselves into their saddles, check their positions and grips and correct them when necessary then they learned how to dismount them before mounting them again and repeating over and over again until they could do it with minimal effort.

"How does it feel to be on my Lion back, Corrosive?" Umakyo asked, purring as his Soul-Bonded-Dragon-turned-Rider ran his hands through his mane. "It feels weird and strange but right and natural at the same time." Corrosive replied, searching for a handhold. Knowing what to do thanks to their instincts, Umakyo, Katara and Bengal having previously ridden Lyanna, Diego and Shira, their own Riding Familiars and Corrosive, Sharpwing and Thornado having watched them, the three Familiar Riders gently squeezed with their legs and the Lion and two Tigers began walking forward to the edge of the camp before turning and walking around the edge of it when they reached it. After several laps, they followed a path leading through the Cove, running at their top speeds and enjoying the experience immensely. Unfortunately, Corrosive, Sharpwing and Thornado could only ride Umakyo, Katara and Bengal for an hour because the sun had set, the moon had risen and the blue sky darkened into black, prompting them to return to the Camp when they noticed the time.

Dinnertime, bedtime, wake up time and breakfast time came and went and once again on Thor'sday morning, the Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders of the Children of Sunheela found themselves in the arena waiting for Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to come in with Skyflier and Sneaka, Marina and Spray, Meatlug and Granite, Hookfang and Scratcher, Barf-Belch and Puncher and Kicker and finally Spinfang as they all set up the arena for that day's class by filling it with targets. The six teenage Viking trainees came in when they had just begun and happily reunited with their Dragons before helping the Children of Sunheela with their work. Once that was all done, the Dragoniters gathered around Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, waiting for what they had to say."All right, everyone, today we will be doing the same thing as we did on Tyr'sday or least the six of you and your Dragons while us Children of Sunheela will be switching places with our Dragons." Astrid said.

"And by that Astrid means we Children of Sunheela Dragon Riders will be shape-shifting into our Riding Dragon Forms while our Riding Dragons shape-shift into their Rider Forms. For example: I will shape-shift into my Winter Dragon Form while Icicle will shape-shift into her Elf-Fae or Togruta Form. She will ride on my back as I WALK around blasting targets with my ice blasts or shooting them with my tail spikes. My fellow Children of Sunheela will do likewise while the six of you and your Dragons (he pointed at Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut) will do what you did on Tyr'sday because obviously none of you can shape-shift. Remember, no flying, only walking or running." Nava stepped back to let Hiccup take over. "Children of Sunheela, SHAPE-SHIFT!" He ordered and shape-shifted into his Night Fury Dragon Form while Toothless shape-shifted into his Human Form.

Astrid shape-shifted into her Deadly Nadder Form, Stormfly shape-shifted into her Human Form, Nava shape-shifted into his Winter Dragon Form, Icicle shape-shifted into her Elf-Fae Form, Aniu into her Summer Dragon Form, Heatwave into his Elf-Fae Form, Laylahlu into her Skrill Dragon Form, Electra into her Twilek Form, Ares into his Grapple Grounder Dragon Form, China into her Twilek Form, Umakyo into his Changewing Dragon Form, Corrosive into his Togruta Form, Ashara into her Stormcutter Dragon Form, Skywalker into his Togruta Form, Triton into his Shadow Raider Dragon Form, Umbra into his Elf-Fae Form, Serenity into her Aurora Singer Dragon Form, Siren into her Elf-Fae Form, Katara into her Timberjack Dragon Form, Sharpwing into his Cathar Form, Bengal into his Thunderdrum Dragon Form, Thornado into his Cathar Form, Jazuka into her Snaptrapper Dragon Form and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 into her Mikkian Form.

"Riders! Mount your Dragons!" Toothless yelled and mounted Hiccup, buckling himself into the saddle on his back. Stormfly mounted Astrid, Icicle mounted Nava, Heatwave mounted Aniu, Electra mounted Laylahlu, China mounted Ares, Corrosive mounted Umakyo, Skywalker mounted Ashara, Umbra mounted Triton, Siren mounted Serenity, Sharpwing mounted Katara, Thornado mounted Bengal and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 mounted Jazuka. Camicazi mounted Skylfier, Thuggory mounted Marina, Fishlegs mounted Meatlug, Snotlout mounted Hookfang and Ruffnut and Tuffnut mounted Barf-Belch. The Children of Sunheela had woken up extra early that morning so China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 could learn how to mount Ares, Umayo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka in their Dragon Forms and ride on their backs while they walked around. To begin the class, Hiccup shot a plasma blast up into the air and it exploded. "BEGIN!" Toothless yelled and everyone leapt in action.

Chaos and destruction ensued as every Dragon and Rider team began shooting the targets with their Breath Weapons and or Special Abilities and continued for nearly three hours until the gong rang to end the class and by that time, every target was destroyed and the Dragons and Riders of the Dragoniters were relishing in their success. Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut sadly said goodbye to Skyflier and Sneaka, Marina and Spray, Meatlug and Granite, Hookfang and Scratcher, Barf-Belch and Puncher and Kicker as well as Spinfang before locking them back up in their cages. The six Viking teenagers said goodbye to the Children of Sunheela who waited for them to leave the arena before they teleported back to the Cove. Lunch was eaten and everyone was told about that morning's class before Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 continued on with their lessons.

Lesson number one of that afternoon was one China, Ares, Corrosive, Umakyo, Sharpwing, Katara, Thornado, Bengal, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 and Jazuka were most excited for because finally, the five Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders were going to ride on Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka's back in their Grapple Grounder, Changewing, Timberjack, Thunderdrum and Snaptrapper Dragon Form as they flew. China mounted Ares, Corrosive mounted Umakyo, Sharpwing mounted Katara, Thornado mounted Bengal, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 mounted Jazuka and each of the five Riders strapped and buckled themselves into their saddles as their Riders-turned-Dragons prepared to fly into the sky. Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing delivered their customary speech and with the female Griffin, female Alicorn, male Hippogriff and male Peryton's blessings, Ares, Umakyo, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka flew into the sky with China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado or Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 on their backs.

Their entire flight lasted two hours and half of that was spent flying around the Cove before they left it to fly over the forest and the ocean as their fellow Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers waited for their return and when they did, beaming happily and adrenalized, everyone cheered and whooped, welcoming them back but of course, the celebration did not last long before they had to move onto the next lesson and it was one that Icicle, Heatwave, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren and Sharpwing had been greatly looking forward to and excited for: learning how to fly in their Elf-Fae Forms. "I wonder which one of them will fly the soonest?" Astrid smirked. "I am betting on Heatwave. He is an Air Elemental and Aniu's first Soul-Bonded Dragon after all." Nava replied, smiling at Aniu who returned it. "What about Icicle? She is a pretty darn good flier herself. Is that not right, Nava, my love?" Aniu purred seductively.

"Guys, it is not a competition and if you guys do not shut up, I might have to kiss it out of you." Hiccup said, feeling uncharacteristically bold, confident and dare he say it...sexy. Apparently, Nava thought so too because he turned back to Hiccup with a look that could only be described as loving lust in his gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. "Or we could kiss it out of you. Now get back into your Human Form." He growled seductively. Having a feeling he knew what Nava was going to do, Hiccup shuddered in lust and shape-shifted back into his Human Form as Nava did the same with his Elf-Fae Form. In less than a second, Nava had lunged forward, gripped the back of Hiccup's head in one hand and his upper back in the other and captured Hiccup's lips in a passionate kiss which Hiccup eagerly returned. Both boys moaned into each other's mouths and in that very moment to the both of them, their moans were the most amazing and wonderful sounds they had ever heard.

The feel and taste of their lips and saliva meshing and mixing, the feel of their hands and the thudding of their heartbeats falling into rhythm made the experience even more surreal and special. It seemed as though every time they kissed and showed love and affection, they only grew more and more passionate. Hiccup and Nava separated seconds later, breathing heavily and a small, thin string of saliva connecting their lips. "That was just...wow." Hiccup gasped. "Amazing? Wonderful? Intimate? Surreal?" Nava listed out a bunch of adjectives he could use to describe their second kiss. "All of them. I love you, Nava, my Soul-Mate." Hiccup whispered. Nava smiled brightly, tears of joy gathering at the corners of his shining sapphire blue eyes. "I love you too, Hiccup, my Soul-Mate." He replied and both of them embraced. The sounds of smacking lips and moans caught their attention and Hiccup and Nava turned to see Astrid and Aniu kissing just as passionately as they were.

Their breasts were nearly touching and their hands were tangled in each other's hair. After several seconds, they parted and looked at their drooling, male Soul-Mates. "What is wrong, boys? You two are not the only ones who can kiss." Astrid grinned, licking her lips. "As much as I would like to kiss you three again, we should really get going." Aniu said so they reluctantly continued the walk up the hill where they joined Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity and Katara who were standing with Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren and Sharpwing, ready to teach their Soul-Bonded-Dragon-turned-Rider how to fly in their Elf-Fae Forms. Icicle and Heatwave were waiting for Nava and Aniu who left Hiccup and Astrid's sides to stand with them. Toothless, Stormfly, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firesong and Breezius were also there and the two Dragons-in-Human-Forms walked over to their Soul-Bonded-Riders while the Fire Phoenix and the Air Phoenix stood with Aniu and Heatwave in between them.

Icicle went first as was agreed. Spreading her Elf-Fae wings and channelling her flying instincts, Icicle stood on the edge of the cliff and then threw herself forward and off it, spread wings quickly catching the air underneath them and carrying her through the sky in a glide. Breezius the Air Phoenix had told them that they would might have to glide several times before they could fly and that was what was happening to Icicle right then and there as gravity began to pull her back down to the ground. Luckily, she landed softly and safely on her feet and smiling in triumph, walked back up the hill to the cliff where she rejoined her fellow Children of Sunheela who congratulated her for her first successful glide. Heatwave was the next up and his glide lasted longer and higher than Icicle's as did Skywalker's. Once Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren and Sharpwing had their turns, it was Icicle's turn again. Again and again the seven Soul-Bonded-Dragons-in-Elf-Fae-Forms glided until finally, they flew for the first time.

Seeing their Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Elf-Fae-Riders fly for the first time in their new Forms, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Nava, Aniu, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity and Katara cheered and spreading their wings, flew over to fly with them as they flew around the Cove, a flight which was spent revelling in their newfound skill and learning how to perform and execute every aerial flight manoeuvre they needed to learn and practicing them over and over again while having the best of fun. Having spent nearly all of their lives flying in their Dragon Forms, Icicle, Heatwave, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren and Sharpwing found flying in their Humanoid Elf-Fae Forms very different and yet similar at the same time and they were quickly getting used to it. Nava, Aniu, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity and Katara quickly taught their Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders the basics of Humanoid Form flying until, an hour before sunset, they landed back in the training field.

Fist fighting would be their last lesson of the day and seeing as Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 already knew how to punch, it was time for them to learn how to fight with punches. Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing partnered Toothless with Hiccup, Stormfly with Astrid, Icicle with Nava, Heatwave with Aniu, Electra with Laylahlu, China with Ares, Corrosive with Umakyo, Skywalker with Ashara, Umbra with Triton, Siren with Serenity, Sharpwing with Katara, Thornado with Bengal and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 with Jazuka and so began the step-by-step practice of learning how to fist-fight, a process which took around an hour to learn, practice and perfect but the results were well worth it despite how little time they actually had before dinnertime ended that lesson and then was followed by bedtime.

Freya'sday morning saw the Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders of the Children of Sunheela awake, eat breakfast and then teleport back to the arena for that week's final class of Dragon Training with Camicazi, Skyflier, Sneaka, Thuggory, Marina, Spray, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Granite, Snotlout, Hookfang, Scratcher, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker and Spinfang who they met in the arena when the Dragons were freed. The Dragoniters worked together to set up the targets and because there was no need for reminding everyone of the rules, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka shape-shifted into their Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, Winter Dragon, Summer Dragon, Skrill, Grapple Grounder, Changewing, Stormcutter, Shadow Raider, Aurora Singer, Timberjack, Thunderdrum or Snaptrapper Dragon Forms while Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 shape-shifted into either one of their Rider Forms.

Toothless mounted Hiccup, Stormfly mounted Astrid, Icicle mounted Nava, Heatwave mounted Aniu, Electra mounted Laylahlu, China mounted Ares, Corrosive mounted Umakyo, Skywalker mounted Ashara, Umbra mounted Triton, Siren mounted Serenity, Sharpwing mounted Katara, Thornado mounted Bengal and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 mounted Jazuka. Camicazi mounted Skyflier, Thuggory mounted Marina, Fishlegs mounted Meatlug, Snotlout mounted Hookfang and Ruffnut and Tuffnut mounted Barf-Belch. Just like yesterday morning's class and the class before that and the class before that, it was utter chaotic chaos in the arena as over the next nearly three hours, every target was destroyed by a Dragon's Breath Weapon or Special Ability and their Riders cheered them on. Unlike yesterday's class in which all of the Dragon and Rider pairs were walking around, they were all flying around that morning, destroying the targets with aerial attacks.

With each and every lesson, the Dragoniters improved in skill and teamwork, much to the relief and joy of everyone because the better all of them were individually and together as a team and the more their skills and teamwork improved, the better chance they stood against Evregina, the Hags-Fiends and any other enemy they would inevitably gain. It was only a matter of time until new enemies revealed themselves and the Hags-Fiends would not be destroyed in only one battle. For all they knew, it could take decades, centuries or even millennia before the Hags-Fiends were exterminated, given that they found a way to kill them permanently despite their resurrection powers. "So, Hic, Ast, Nav and Ni, what are we all going to be doing next week?" Camicazi asked once the gong had rang and all of the targets were destroyed. Skyflier and Sneaka stood or hovered next to her, both Dragonesses, Mood and Terrible Terror, eagerly awaiting to hear what the four Soul-Mates had planned.

The rest of the Dragoniters gathered around expectantly. "Next week, all of us will be duelling every day. Mani'sday will be Dragon versus Dragon on the ground. Tyr'sday will be Dragon versus Dragon in the sky. Woden'sday will be Rider versus Rider on the ground because where else would we fight? Thor'sday will be Dragon and Rider versus Dragon and Rider on the ground and Friday will be Dragon and Rider versus Dragon and Rider in the sky. That is our agenda and schedule for the next week." Astrid told everyone. "NICE!" Camicazi exclaimed and shared a fist-bump with Astrid which left her hand rather sore because of Astrid being stronger than her. Skyflier and Sneaka, Marina and Spray, Meatlug and Granite, Hookfang and Scratcher, Barf-Belch and Puncher and Kicker as well as Spinfang once again had to let themselves be locked in their cages only that time was much sadder and more reluctant because they and Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut would not see each other again until three mornings later.

After saying goodbye to Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the Children of Sunheela teleported back to the Cove and ate lunch with their fellow Cove Campers and Children of Sunheela before telling them about that morning's class and the schedule they had planned for next week which Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing approved of and told them splitting the Dragoniters into two teams and having them engage each other in a full-battle training mission would also be very beneficial, essential and important to which they fully agreed. Afterwards, the female Griffin, female Alicorn, male Hippogriff and the male Peryton announced it was time for Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 to continue their training and that they only had less than ten lessons to go which should only take them that afternoon and the next day to complete.

Lesson number one of Freya'sday afternoon was the first lesson of theirs to include weapons, or more specifically their Children of Sunheela weapons and that was...Ironwood Battle Stick fighting. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka each grabbed their Ironwood Battle Sticks, prompting their Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders to do the same and pair up with their Soul-Bonded-Rider. The first thing they learned was how to hold their Battle Sticks correctly and get into the proper defensive pose as they were learning defence first and offence later. Learning how to swing them was the next step and after that came learning how to strike training dummies equipped with fake but realistic bones, muscles, flesh, blood, clothing and armour that Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firesong and Breezius formed with their magic in order to give the students the best learning and training experience possible.

One of the most important things Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 learned was where to strike in order to cause the most amount of damage whether they were intending to cripple, injure or kill their opponent and the training dummies modelled after a realistic Humanoid body proved invaluable in training them as they were made and modified to react and be damaged by the Ironwood Battle Sticks just like a living Humanoid Being. Training Dummies like Birds, Wolves, Deer, Big Cats, Snakes and Dragons were also made to teach them as it was also guaranteed the Children of Sunheela would not only be fighting Humans or Humanoids. After beating and striking the training dummies past the point of death if they were alive, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 moved onto sparring with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka and all of them were only armed with their Ironwood Battle Sticks.

Fortunately, wards were cast over each Battle Stick and Child of Sunheela before they began otherwise each of them would have been sporting injuries. Luckily, each of them had their Diamond vials of Purified Phoenix Tears on hand in case the wards failed and any injuries occurred. As always, they began with the easiest and simplest of basics and then moved on to the hardest and most difficult of what they had to learn. By the end of the lesson, everyone had a sufficient grasp on how to fight with a pair of Ironwood Battle Sticks and their skills had improved to the point where they should stand a significant chance of survival and even victory in the upcoming battles. The next lesson was one that involved blades or more specifically...a pair of Star-Steel Daggers. The training dummies were repaired and the 26 of them then learned how to stab and slice the neck, chest and any other part of the body that would result in the most amount of damage and or death.

Stabbing and slicing lessons over and done with, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave, Laylahlu and Electra, Ares and China, Umakyo and Corrosive, Ashara and Skywalker, Triton and Umbra, Serenity and Siren, Katara and Sharpwing, Bengal and Thornado, Jazuka and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 moved onto sparring once they had cast the appropriate wards on themselves and their Star-Steel Daggers to prevent themselves from getting hurt or accidently hurting their sparring partner. What ensued after that was a two-person sparring session in thirteen pairs and each combatant were wielding Star-Steel Daggers. The second to last lesson of the day was one that did not weapons but was a form of weapon-less martial arts very commonly practiced by Elf-Faes and Jedi known as karate, a fighting style that only involved fists, feet, elbows and knees as weapons to punch, kick and otherwise strike the opponent.

The first step to learning karate was meditation followed by warming up exercises, stretches, understanding the philosophy behind karate, mastering stances, balance and power, working on their punching and blocking, practicing kicking and then finally sparring with frequent practice sessions every available opportunity. While largely unknown and unfamiliar to Vikings, Elf-Faes, Elves and other similar species learned and practiced it regularly as not all battles could not be fought with weapons or magic. Thanks to their training on Elf-Fae Island or the Jedi Temple, Nava, Aniu, Triton, Serenity and Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka successfully, quickly and efficiently taught Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 the very best ways of using karate to fight and defeat opponents in the wisest, quickest and most efficient of ways that did not waste energy, strength, stamina, health and everything else that was essential.

With karate out of the way, using magic on the ground was their next and final lesson of the day. To begin, Toothless and Hiccup, Stormfly and Astrid, Icicle and Nava, Heatwave and Aniu, Electra and Laylahlu, China and Ares, Corrosive and Umakyo, Skywalker and Ashara, Umbra and Triton, Siren and Serenity, Sharpwing and Katara, Thornado and Bengal, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 and Jazuka each chose a spot in the field where they could sit apart from the others. Once they were settled, they began with sitting cross-legged and hands resting on their knees with palms upturned. In only a few seconds, each Soul-Bonded-Dragon-turned-Rider had a ball of each of their elements in each hand. For Toothless and Electra, it was Darkness/ Shadows and Lightning/ Electricity. For Stormfly and China, it was Light and Energy. For Icicle and Corrosive, it was Ice and Water. For Heatwave and Skywalker, it was Fire and Air. For Umbra and Sharpwing, it was Earth and Air. For Sirenand Thornado, it was Nature and Water. For Greenleaf 1-2-3-4, it was Fire and Ice. The rest of the afternoon was spent learning how to wield their Elemental Powers until night time, dinnertime and then bedtime came.


	24. Training and Lessons

Saturn'sday morning dawned bright and early as the Cove Campers and Children of Sunheela awoke, the Soul-Bonded Dragons and their Riders especially eager to begin because that day was to be Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4's last day of Human or Humanoid Form training if they finished all of their lessons. Breakfast was quickly eaten and the first lesson of the day was using magic in the sky on Dragon-back or while flying alone. Yesterday afternoon's last lesson had consisted of teaching them how to generate, manipulate, create and control their Elemental powers and magic but those lessons were on the ground not on Dragon-Back or mid-flight like that morning's lessons were going to be. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka shape-shifted into their Dragon Forms and let their Soul-Bonded Dragons-turned-Riders mount them.

Flying up high into the air, the thirteen pairs of Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders hovered in a circle far enough apart that they would not get in the way of the other Dragon and Rider couples before proceeding to form one orb each of their Elements in each hand and then beginning to learn how to manipulate them. For the next couple of hours, Toothless (Darkness/ Shadows and Lightning/ Electricity), Stormfly (Light and Energy), Icicle (Ice and Water), Heatwave (Fire and Air), Electra (Lightning/ Electricity and Darkness/ Shadows), China (Energy and Light), Corrosive (Water and Ice), Skywalker (Air and Fire), Umbra (Earth and Air), Siren (Nature and Water), Sharpwing (Earth and Air), Thornado (Fire and Ice) and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 (Darkness and Light). They even played games of catch in which two Dragon Riders of the same Element formed a ball of thee Element they shared with the other and tossed it to them so they could catch it and throw it back without the ball disappearing, fading, falling apart or breaking.

Two more hours passed of fun learning and games before they proceeded onto the next lesson which was also the second last of them all: Fighting on the ground astride a Dragon. Seeing as they were already in the sky, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal and Jazuka remained in their Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, Winter Dragon, Summer Dragon, Skrill, Grapple Grounder, Changewing, Stormcutter, Shadow Raider, Aurora Singer, Timberjack, Thunderdrum or Snaptrapper Dragon Forms with Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 still astride them and landed on the ground. In that lesson, both Dragon and Rider would be fighting another Dragon and Rider. Toothless and Hiccup partnered with Electra and Laylahlu, Stormfly and Astrid partnered with China and Ares.

Icicle and Nava partnered with Corrosive and Umakyo, Heatwave and Aniu partnered with Skywalker and Ashara, Umbra and Triton partnered with Sharpwing and Katara and Siren and Serenity partnered with Thornado and Bengal. As for Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 and Jazuka, well, they had no one to partner with seeing as Jazuka had yet to meet and Bond with her first Soul-Sibling who would also be one of Triton and Serenity's two Soul-Mates. Everyone was wondering what to do when Antlerwing suggested that they simply sat it out which Jazuka and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 sadly agreed to even when they were assured being unable to participate in that lesson would not put them at a significant disadvantage. "If I had a Soul-Bonded-Dragon and he or she was learning with them, he or she and I would have partnered with you, Jazuka, my love." Teemor said. Grateful, Jazuka smiled, walked over to her fellow Mikkian and kissed Teemor on the lips, hugging him as well. "Thank you so much. I love you, Teemor." She said.

"Yes, we are very grateful." Greenleaf 1 said. "And I hope you find your Soul-Bonded-Dragon soon." Greenleaf 2 added. "Have you been sharing dreams with him or her recently?" Greenleaf 3 asked. "Do you know who and what breed of Dragon it is?" Greenleaf 4 inquired. Teemor smiled brightly. "Yes, her name is Ivory and she is a female Boneknapper in a flock of them scavenging for bones to build and complete their armour on a dead Dragon Graveyard Island." He said and the four-headed Snaptrapper Dragon hissed happily while Jazuka smiled and hugged him again. For the sparring session, the Riders were going to be fighting on Dragon back with weapons and Elemental magic while the Soul-Bonded Riders turned Dragons were simply going to be standing still close to each other for the second last lesson while the last one would consist of Rider fighting Rider and Dragon fighting Dragon in the sky.

The six pairs of Dragons took their positions and their Riders drew their properly warded and spelled Ironwood Battle Sticks and Star-Steel Daggers, readying themselves for the fight. Having already sparred in one on one duels with either weapons or magic or both, all of them knew how to fight on the ground unmounted from their Dragons so duelling while astride their Dragons was going to be new to them and something that must be learned. "TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!" Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firesong and Breezius roared. Each of them were supervising a different duel and the six of them spoke as one. "READY! GET SET!" The combatants braced themselves. "GO AND FIGHT!" As soon as those words were shouted and Elenia and Firesong both shot a ball of fire into the air, Toothless and Electra, Stormfly and China, Icicle and Corrosive, Heatwave and Skywalker, Umbra and Sharpwing, Siren and Thornado began duelling while Hiccup and Laylahlu, Astrid and Ares, Nava and Umakyo, Aniu and Ashara, Triton and Katara, Serenity and Bengal simply remained still as their Dragons turned Riders fought on their backs, occasionally changing their position whenever necessary in their Dragon Forms.

Very quickly, the area was filled with the ring and clang of Star-Steel Daggers and the clunks and thunks of Ironwood Battle Sticks as the battles begin, accompanied jets and blasts of Elemental magic consisting of Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Lightning, Energy, Ice, Nature, Darkness and Light. Hiccup and Laylahlu, Astrid and Ares, Nava and Umakyo, Aniu and Ashara, Triton and Katara, Serenity and Bengal found themselves having to stand still neck to neck or neck to back as Toothless and Electra, Stormfly and China, Icicle and Corrosive, Heatwave and Skywalker, Umbra and Sharpwing, Siren and Thornado fought for around an hour before Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firesong and Breezius called for a stop to the duelling which the combatants quickly obeyed, turning their attention to their Masters who waited until they were paying full attention before speaking. "Each of you have done very well with this lesson and all of their precedents." Elenia said.

"Riders, your successes mean it is time your Dragons joined in the battles now and remember, you will be fighting on the ground without flying. Take your positions when you are ready." Lunastar said and the six pairs of Dragon and Rider combatants obeyed her. "READY...FIGHT!" Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firesong and Breezius yelled and the battles began. Deciding to begin with Breath Weapons, the Dragons opened fire at each other: Hiccup's plasma blasts versus Laylahlu's lightning blasts, Astrid's magnesium blasts versus Ares's pulse blasts, Nava's ice blasts versus Umakyo's acid globs, Aniu's fire jets versus Ashara's swirling, sustained torus of flames, Triton's silver dark-fire versus Katara's oil-fueled flames and Serenity's rainbow light-fire versus Bengal's sonic blasts. In only a matter of seconds, it was Night Fury versus Skrill, Deadly Nadder versus Grapple Grounder, Winter Dragon versus Changewing, Summer Dragon versus Stormcutter, Shadow Raider versus Timberjack and Aurora Singer versus Thunderdrum.

As was to be expected, different chemical reactions occurred whenever the different Breath Weapons clashed such as explosions and when Hiccup and Laylahlu shot at each other, their plasma blast and lightning blast collided and underwent an electro-plasmatic reaction to form a sort of mid-air seismic charge that varied in power depending on the amount of plasma and lightning the Night Fury and Skrill shot. Both Soul-Siblings and their Riders were knocked apart from each other and sent sliding across the ground in opposite directions, both Dragons sinking their claws into the earth, Fortunately, both of them had only been shooting low-powered Breath Weapons at each other and that was why the seismic charge was as weak as it was and Toothless and Hiccup, Electra and Laylahlu shuddered to think how powerful, deadly and dangerous it would have been if they had used more power. "Let us make sure that does not happen unintentionally again, right, guys?" Hiccup quipped and Toothless, Laylahlu and Electra nodded in agreement.

Growing tired of simply shooting at each other, Hiccup and Laylahlu, Astrid and Ares, Nava and Umakyo, Aniu and Ashara, Triton and Katara, Serenity and Bengal stopped firing and charged, engaging in physical combat against their partner while being mindful of their Rider who, despite being properly secured in their saddle, was nearly thrown off when their Dragon collided with their opponent and began biting, scratching, clawing, whipping each other with their tails, buffeting one another with their wings, kicking their opponent's bellies with their hind legs as they clung to them with their fore and other otherwise grappling, struggling to overwhelm each other with blows and bites, slashes and gashes that would have injured, wounded, maimed, knocked unconscious or otherwise killed one another if they were in a real battle and their opponent was their enemy. The Dragon Riders began their own battles with magic and weapons while struggling to maintain balance and clinging to their fighting Dragons.

The fighting lasted until the blue sky darkened, the sun set and the moon rose, during which each Dragon and Rider team executed and utilised every combat technique, tactic, strategy and aerial manoeuvre and magic trick and skill they had learned or could think of with their weapons, magic and or bodies. Eventually, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firesong and Breezius called for a stop to the sparring and ordered them to land on the ground before them. The duellers obeyed, separating from each other and flew back down to await their Masters and the two Phoenixes instructions or speeches. "Each and every one of you has done very well in your lessons and your training. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4, you have now completed your Human and Humanoid Form training. Each of you must be very proud of yourselves." Elenia and the thirteen Soul-Bonded-Dragons-turned-Riders smiled happily and beamed proudly.

"Even though we have completed our Human and Humanoid Form Training, many of us Children of Sunheela still have more lessons we need to learn." Icicle said. "Correct, you are, student. The thirteen of you have yet to learn how to shape-shift into your Mammal/ Reptile and Bird Forms but first your Soul-Bonded-Riders will have to learn how to shape-shift into their Terrible Terror Dragon Forms seeing as we have decided to give you a break from training. Now, it is time for dinner and I am quite sure that our fellow Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers would certainly like, no love to celebrate your successes tonight. Let us not deny them, now, shall we?" Lunastar told them all and seeing as they had time to clean up and wash themselves, the thirteen pairs of Soul-Bonded Children of Sunheela Dragons and Riders had a quite swim and bathe in the lake to wash off the sweat, soot and grime and tidied the area up before joining else for a feast and quick celebration before bedtime.

The next morning on Sol'sday, the Cove Campers and Children of Sunheela awoke and ate breakfast. "Are you excited to gain your Terrible Terror Dragon Form, Hiccup?" Sharpshot asked Hiccup from where he was sitting beside him with Toothless on Hiccup's other side. "You bet I am, little guy although I wonder just how much the two of us are going to resemble each other." Hiccup replied. "Ha! Let us hope you two will not be identical because we will not be able to tell both of you apart." Toothless snorted. "I do believe Hiccup's scales will be reddish-brown like his hair and his eyes and wing membranes emerald green maybe with black horns and claws and silver under-scales." Swiftwing said. "I do believe you are right, Swiftwing. After all, Hiccup's other Forms have a similar colour scheme, even his Night Fury Dragon Form to some extent." Sprinter agreed. Both of Hiccup's Familiars were sitting close by with the male Barn Owl perched on the male Reindeer's rack of antlers. "WE will just have to wait and see, will we not?" Hiccup asked rhetorically. "Yep." Sharpshot, Toothless, Swiftwing and Sprinter chirped in agreement.

Hiccup looked around and smiled at the sight of his Soul-Mates and Soul-Siblings sitting with their Soul-Bonded-Dragons, talking with them. His heart, mind and soul swelled with the purest and most sincerest of love, devotion, affection, appreciation, trust, loyalty, partnership and attention, whether they be his Soul-Mates (Astrid, Nava and Aniu), Familiars (Swiftwing and Sprinter), Soul-Bonded-Dragons (Toothless and Sharpshot) or Soul-Siblings (Laylahlu). That also included their Familiars and Soul-Bonded-Dragons. The knowledge that he would spend the rest of his entire life with them filled him with sheer, indescribable joy, delight, peace and contentment. And to think I have only just met them in person only recently starting a couple of months ago and yet I have actually known them for years longer. He marvelled to himself and through the Soul-Bonds he shared with them, Hiccup knew they were thinking the exact same things. To Hiccup, each and every one of them were more than comrades, more than friends, more than family, more than fellow Children of Sunheela...

They were everything to him, comrades, friends, family, fellow Children of Sunheela, siblings, lovers, confidantes and so much more. It did not matter if they were his Soul-Mates (although Astrid, Nava and Aniu were the ones he loved the most), Soul-Bonded-Dragons, Soul-Bonded Siblings and even Familiars. Heck, he might feel the same way when he Soul- Bonded with his Shadow/ Darkness and Lightning Phoenixes, whenever that would happen. Hiccup knew in his heart, mind and soul that as long as they were together, every single one of them could handle and survive anything, even Hags-Fiends and become stronger, closer and more powerful than before, no matter what happened, when it happened how it happened or how long it happened for. It was amazing and shocking to realize that each of them had already formed such strong Bonds with each other and were already as powerful and skilled and trained as they were. The Hags-Fiends and any other enemy past, present or future, stood no chance against them and would inevitably be doomed. Hear that, Dagur? I will never be yours! Hiccup thought savagely and proudly, remembering the Berserker heir who was obsessed with him in a lustful and possessive way. Thank Thor and the Force they only met once a year if he was lucky.

Hiccup's thoughts were interrupted when Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing called for attention and announced it was time for Hiccup Haddock and Sharpshot, Astrid Hofferson and Merisa, Nava Theodore'sson and Snowrain, Aniu Namara'sdaughter and Terrence, Laylahlu Secura and Lasera, Ares Syndulla and Rebellion, Umakyo Ti and Luxiri, Ashara Tano and Rexter, Triton Trinian'sson and Thomas, Serenity Angela'sdaughter and Serena, Katara Joma and Katrian, Bengal Polo and Tiger, Jazuka Milana and Eliot as well as Teemor Kalaku and Elias to sit in the clearing and meditate together so the fourteen Soul-Bonded Dragon Riders would gain the ability to shape-shift into their Terrible Terror Dragon Forms and begin their training. Each Soul-Bonded Rider and Terrible Terror sat in front of one another close enough to reach out and touch, maintaining physical contact for the entire meditation period which lasted half an hour.

During that time, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor sensed their magic responding to and welcoming the magic of their Terrible Terror Soul-Bonded Dragons and their bodies gaining the ability to shape-shift into the same Form and species as them. It was not long before the metamorphosis began and ended in what seemed like forever but was only mere moments. When it was done, each of them stopped meditating and opened their eyes, moving back away from each other so the fourteen Soul-Bonded Dragon Riders could admire their new Terrible Terror Dragon Forms along with everyone else, especially their Soul-Bonded Terrible Terror Dragons. Indeed, everyone and everything seemed so much bigger to them but that was to be expected because of how small their fewest Forms were and they were used to it thanks to their Bird Forms.

Their fellow Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers cheered and Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain, Terrence, Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri, Rexter, Thomas, Serena, Katrian, Tiger, Eliot and Elias lunged forward to embrace Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor. "Hey! Swiftwing was right when he said what colours you were going to be!" Sharpshot exclaimed, prompting Hiccup to take another look at himself. His scales were the same reddish-brown as his Human Form hair with electrical emerald green eyes and wing membranes, silver spinal crests and under-scales and midnight black horns and claws. "He forgot to mention my spinal crests." He chuckled then looked around to marvel at his fellow Children of Sunheela's new Terrible Terror Dragon Forms. What he saw left him breathless and staring rapturously at his three Soul-Mates, marvelling at their beauty.

Astrid's Terrible Terror Dragon Form had golden-blonde scales the same shade and colour as her Human Form hair, glowing sapphire blue eyes and wing membranes and pure white under-scales, spinal crests, horns and claws. Nava's Terrible Terror Dragon Form had silver blonde scales the same shade and colour as his Elf-Fae Form hair, sapphire blue eyes and wing membranes, silver under-scales and claws and blonde horns and spinal crests. Aniu's Terrible Terror Dragon Form had golden-brown scales the same shade and colour as her Elf-Fae Form hair, emerald green eyes and wing membranes, golden under-scales and claws and deep brown horns and spinal crests. AS for their Soul-Siblings, Laylahlu's Terrible Terror Dragon Form had sapphire blue scales, violet eyes and wing membranes, midnight black horns and spinal crests and silver under-scales and claws. Ares's Terrible Terror Dragon Form had emerald green scales, deep brown eyes, horns and wing membranes and yellow claws and under-scales.

Umakyo's Terrible Terror Dragon Form had ruby red scales, sapphire blue eyes and wing membranes and pure white under-scales, spinal crests, horns and claws. Ashara's Terrible Terror Dragon Form had orange scales, sky blue eyes and wing membranes and pure white under-scales, spinal crests, horns and claws. Triton's Terrible Terror Dragon Form had earth brown scales, iron grey eyes and wing membranes, black horns, claws and spinal crests and white under-scales. Serenity's Terrible Terror Dragon Form had rose red scales, forest green eyes and wing membranes and ocean blue spinal crests and white horns and claws. Katara's Terrible Terror Dragon Form had light brown scales, golden eyes, spinal crests and under-scales, black wing membranes, horns and claws. Bengal's Terrible Terror Dragon Form had light blonde scales, silver eyes, spinal crests and wing membranes and white wing membranes, horns and claws. Jazuka's Terrible Terror Dragon Form had rose purple scales, rose blue eyes and spinal crests, rose pink wing membranes and under-scales and rose white horns and claws. Teemor's Terrible Terror Dragon Form had white scales, violet eyes and spinal crests, ice blue eyes and wing membranes and black horns and claws.

Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firesong and Breezius gave them a few minutes to admire their new Forms before calling for attention and announcing it was time to begin their Training. Each Soul-Bonded Terrible Terror Dragon was going to be teaching their Soul-Bonded-Human or Humanoid. That meant Sharpshot was going to be teaching Hiccup, Merisa teaching Astrid, Snowrain teaching Nava, Terrence teaching Aniu, Lasera teaching Laylahlu, Rebellion teaching Ares, Luxiri teaching Umakyo, Rexter teaching Ashara, Thomas teaching Triton, Serena teaching Serenity, Katrian teaching Katara, Tiger teaching Bengal, Eliot teaching Jazuka and Elias teaching Teemor. The schedule and list of lessons they were going to teach and learn was practically the same as eight of the fourteen Soul-Bonded Dragon Riders when they were learning how to be in their Dragon Forms with a few less of course seeing as each of their new Forms were the same species.

Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain, Terrence, Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri, Rexter, Thomas, Serena, Katrian, Tiger, Eliot and Elias spent the rest of the day teaching Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor how to lie down on their bellies from a sitting upright position, roll over, sit up, stand up, sit down, stretch, walk, run, drink, urinate, eat, defecate, shape-shift back into their other Forms, swim, bathe, dry, preen and groom themselves, bite, breathe fire, scratch, claw, jump, leap and finally, dig which the last lesson of that day in their Terrible Terror Dragon Forms. The lessons were interrupted at noon so everyone including them, Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers alike, could eat lunch and again at dusk so they all could eat dinner, socialise and sleep. Needless to say, every Soul-Bonded Dragon Rider slept in their Terrible Terror Dragon Form with their Soul-Bonded Terrible Terror Dragon that night.

The Main Berkian Dragon Training Arena again found the Dragoniters within its round, circular, stone walls the next morning, ready to begin another day of training. After a weekend apart, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were happily reuniting with Skyflier and Sneaka, Marina and Spray, Meatlug and Granite, Hookfang and Scratcher, Barf-Belch and Puncher and Kicker. All of them happily greeted the Children of Sunheela as well. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu called for attention but unfortunately no one could hear them except for Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave who roared loud and long enough for everyone in the arena to stop what they were doing and gather around, giving their leaders their full and undivided attention. "Thank you everyone. Now, I know you are all wondering what we are going to be doing today, tomorrow and on Woden'sday, Thor'sday and Freya'sday." Astrid said.

"Ya think, Astrid?" Camicazi asked sarcastically. "…of course we are!" She added indignantly. "Hurry up and tell us what is happening today!" Skyflier demanded impatiently, the Mood Dragoness's scales turning the corresponding colours for energetic-ness and excitement. "All right, all right, settle down everyone. No need for impatience." Hiccup chuckled and the chatter died down. "Last week was spent shooting and destroying immobile targets either on the ground or in the sky and all of us have gotten very good at that but we cannot devote ourselves to that again this week." Aniu said. "So this week is going to be spent sparring and duelling in one on one pairs. Today, all of our Dragons, including us shape-shifters, will team up and fight until the class ends. Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you guys can just pair off and spar as well." Nava said and everyone nodded in agreement, already choosing who would be their sparring partner.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu gave the order for their fellow Children of Sunheela to shape-shift into their Riding-Dragon Forms, seeing as their Terrible Terror Dragon Form shape-shifting lessons had not been completed yet and when they did, ordered every single of them to partner up and gave the same order for Skyflier, Sneaka, Marina, Spray, Meatlug, Granite, Hookfang, Scratcher, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker and Tunneler to do the same. Naturally, all of the Terrible Terror Hunting Dragons partnered with each other: Sharpshot with Merisa, Snowrain with Terrence, Lasera with Rebellion, Luxiri with Rexter, Thomas with Serena, Katrian with Tiger, Eliot with Elias, Sneaka with Spray, Granite with Scratcher and Puncher with Kicker. Camicazi partnered with Fishlegs, Thuggory with Snotlout and Ruffnut with Tuffnut and the three pairs moved away to spar with each other. Skyflier the Mood Dragoness partnered with Barf-Belch the Hideous Zippleback because both of their breeds were in the Tracker Class.

Meatlug the Gronckle and Tunneler the Whispering Death also decided to team up together because both of them were also in the same class as each other: the Boulder Class. That left Marina the Tidal Class Scauldron to pair up with Hookfang the Stoker Class Monstrous Nightmare. As for the Children of Sunheela, each of them partnered with their Soul-Bonded-Dragon or Rider turned Dragon. That meant Hiccup was with Toothless, Astrid was with Stormfly, Nava was with Icicle, Aniu was with Heatwave, Laylahlu was with Electra, Ares was with China, Umakyo was with Corrosive, Ashara was with Skywalker, Triton was with Umbra, Serenity was with Siren, Katara was with Sharpwing, Bengal was with Thornado and Jazuka was with Greenleaf 1-2-3-4. Spreading out all over and around the arena, the many pairs of combatants prepared to fight once the signal was given and when Hiccup and Toothless both shot plasma blasts into the air, the battles began.

Each combatant charged at their partner and began to fight, using their Breath Weapons, fangs, claws, wings and tails to plasma blast, magnesium blast, ice blast, fire blast, electrocute, pulse blast, acid blast, sonic blast, water blast, lava blast, gas and spark, bite, scratch, rip, tear, batter, buffet, whip and strike their opponent without harming them. Luckily, the Children of Sunheela had the foresight to cast protective wards and spells on everyone to protect them from any wound or injury. For the next three hours, it was Night Fury versus Night Fury, Deadly Nadder versus Deadly Nadder, Winter Dragon versus Winter Dragon, Summer Dragon versus Summer Dragon, Skrill versus Skrill, Grapple Grounder versus Grapple Grounder, Changewing versus Changewing, Stormcutter versus Stormcutter, Shadow Raider versus Shadow Raider, Aurora Singer versus Aurora Singer, Timberjack versus Timberjack, Thunderdrum versus Thunderdrum, Snaptrapper versus Snaptrapper, Mood Dragon versus Hideous Zippleback, Scauldron versus Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle versus Whispering Death ,Terrible Terror versus Terrible Terror and Human versus Human.

The fighting would have gone on for much longer if it was not for the loud gong that sounded to end the class. Bu the time the last of the reverberating notes faded away, the entire Dragon Training class had already untangled, separated and began to clean up the arena. Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut said goodbye to their Dragons who bid farewell to their Riders and the Children of Sunheela before locking them back in their cages, saying goodbye to their Children of Sunheela and then leaving the arena, eagerly awaiting the next morning as they went back to their homes for lunch and completed their afternoon chores. The Children of Sunheela teleported back to the Cove and after lunch and telling everyone about their class, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor shape-shifted back into their Terrible Terror Dragon Forms and were again ready to resume their training.

Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain, Terrence, Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri, Rexter, Thomas, Serena, Katrian, Tiger, Eliot and Elias spent the rest of that afternoon teaching their Soul-Bonded-Humans/ Humanoids how to glide, fly, fish and hunt on the ground or in the sky. Terrible Terrors were clumsier fliers than other Dragons and much less smoother, often stumbling, slipping and staggering in flight whenever they flew but thanks to their powers and abilities as well as their other Forms, the fourteen Soul-Bonded Dragon Riders-turned-Dragons proved themselves to be excellent, natural, skilled and talented gliders and fliers within only two hours. It only took them another hour to learn how to catch small fish from the lake, another hour to hunt rodents and other small mammals around the Cove without flying and yet another hour to do the same thing while flying. With only one afternoon of lessons left, all of the students and their teachers were in high spirits.

Tyr'sday morning found the Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders of the Children of Sunheela back in the arena with the rest of the Dragoniters, ready for another three hour training session of combat. Yesterday morning it had been Dragon versus Dragon on the ground, that morning it would be Dragon versus Dragon in the sky. It was very fortunate that the arena was as big as it was, because with so many pairs of Dragons battling it out in aerial fights and thus requiring lots of space due to their varying sizes and the manoeuvres they were going to do, the entire stone pit was going to be filled with combatants. Every Child of Sunheela there shape-shifted into their Riding Dragon Form, flew up into the air and hovered, facing their opponent, ready to begin sparring once the signal was given. Hiccup and Toothless both shots plasma blasts into the sky and in mere seconds, every combatant charged at their partner or began their battle with their Breath Weapons or Special Abilities.

Camicazi and Fishlegs, Thuggory and Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut once again began sparring as their Dragons battled in air above them with their choice of weapons: Camicazi's sword and throwing knives, Fishlegs's hammer, Thuggory's double headed battle axe, Snotlout's bludgeon, Ruffnut's double ended spear and Tuffnut's mace. Despite his huge size, Fishlegs was the weakest fighter of the six of them and easily frightened and intimidated as well so when it came to physical combat, Fishlegs was much worse off than his friends. Add to the fact that violence scared him, blood and gore made him sick and pain made him faint meant that Fishlegs was not what anyone would consider a warrior but his kindness, compassion, sensitivity and empathy made him a person who valued the lives, health, safety and sanity of others and would do what was right instead of what was easy, even going as far to disobey orders in to protect and defend others. That was what made Fishlegs Ingerman a valuable member of the Dragoniters.

Camicazi Bertha and Gobber'sdaughter was very much a Berkian and a Bog Burglar rolled into one and she definitely took after her Bog-Burglar Chief mother and her Berkian Head Blacksmith father. Hyperactive and somewhat overconfident but also very brave and loyal to her friends, Camicazi was fierce and skilled sword-fighter despite her small stature, expert knife thrower with impeccable aim, a brilliant escape artist (once Dagur chained her up and left in the bottom of a well but thanks to her special addition, customized lock pit set, Camicazi was able to pick the lock on her chains and climb up out of the well with nothing but her fingertips and a pair of small grappling hooks. Needless to say, Hiccup, Astrid and Thuggory were pissed off at Dagur and Camicazi wanted to test her knife throwing skills on the heir to the Berserker Tribe. Fortunately for himself, Dagur left before then). Her thievery and pick pocketing skills were unrivalled and Camicazi was known for constantly talking to...and insulting...her opponents as she fought them. Nevertheless, the Dragoniters would not be the same without Camicazi.

Thuggory Kalvard was a bulky boy but despite his brutish and thuggish features and name, he was actually a kind, strong, noble, honourable and righteous person who believed in doing the right thing no matter what even if it meant punching bad guys in the face. Unfortunately, he tended to answer words with weapons and fists because of how easy it was to anger him. Thuggory also knew that there were many different kinds of strength and that cruelty was not strength so he did not like bullies very much and that led to him defending and protecting his friends from those who would seek to harm, insult or simply intimidate them, even if it was from each other. Known for his love of seafaring, it was no wonder a Tidal Class Scauldron was his Dragon. His character attributes and out-going behaviour earned him the attention and friendship of Camicazi and they soon fell in love, forming a relationship. No matter his flaws or how much he faded into the background, Thuggory Kalvard would always be a member of the Dragoniters.

Snotlout Jorgenson may have been cocky and smug, a hero in his own mind and always carrying himself with the utmost bravado, always preening and displaying himself in self-aggrandizing ways. Snotlout was rather arrogant, bordering on narcissistic, and prone to grandiose delusions of perfection, popularity and extreme attractiveness, and consequentially his egomania caused him to have a huge problem with authority or being able to admit responsibility for his mistakes or misdeeds, for which he always had some terrible justification. He was confrontational, brutally frank, and stubborn. it was easy to see how Snotlout was a product of his upbringing, since his father, Spitelout was just as arrogant and disrespectful as his son, and placed great pressure on Snotlout to meet his incredibly high standards and preserve the family reputation. Earning his father's love and approval clearly caused Snotlout a great deal of insecurity and anxiety, and in this way, he was similar to Hiccup, though it remained unacknowledged, since Snotlout either kept it to himself or was in denial about his father's clearly unfair treatment of him.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thortson had a strong love/hate sibling relationship. Although most of the time was quarreling and fighting over trivial things in life, they shared an inseparable bond with each other and rarely spent much time apart. Being masochists, they both enjoyed the feeling of pain, especially if the pain was inflicted on the other twin. As twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut shared a strong invisible connection towards each other, possessing the ability to understand each other's thoughts and ideas without speaking, as shown when they finished each other's sentences or had the same idea at the same time. Being inseparable meant they also had the ability to stay together as they were rarely too far apart for a long time. Wherever one twin went, the other twin was never far behind, even if they intentionally tried to stay away from each other. Ruff and Tuff also worked incredibly well together (when they wanted to) and could synchronize themselves to do the same actions at the same time. It was also possible that they were able to sense where the other is and what happened to them, as other twins are able to do, despite their obvious lack of magic.

After nearly three hours of fighting until the gong rang, everyone tided up, said goodbye to each other and went back to their respective homes. The Children of Sunheela teleported back to the Cove and once their after-class tradition was over and done with and the Cove Campers and Children of Sunheela expressed their delight in well the lessons were going, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor shape-shifted back into their Terrible Terror Dragon Forms so Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain, Terrence, Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri, Rexter, Thomas, Serena, Katrian, Tiger, Eliot and Elias could resume teaching them their lessons of which there were only left: Fighting on the ground and fighting in the sky. Both lessons would three hours each to learn so not wasting any time, the fourteen learners sped their way through the two lessons for the rest of the afternoon before dinner and bedtime, each one of them becoming proficient fighters in their Terrible Terror Dragon Forms.

Jubilant over completing their Terrible Terror Dragon Form training and very excited for that afternoon because that was when their Soul-Bonded-Riding Dragons were going to learn how to shape-shift into their Mammal/ Reptile Forms: Toothless and Stormfly into their Reindeer Forms, Icicle and Heatwave into their Dire Wolf Forms, Electra and China into their Black Mamba Snake Forms, Corrosive and Skywalker into their Lion Forms, Umbra and Siren into their Elk Forms, Sharpwing and Thornado into their Tiger Forms and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 into her Fox Form, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo, Ashara, Triton, Serenity, Katara, Bengal, Jazuka and Teemor accompanied their Soul-Bonded Riding and Hunting Dragons to the Main Berkian Arena where Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Skyflier, Marina, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf-Belch, Tunneler, Sneaka, Spray, Granite, Scratcher, Puncher and Kicker were already waiting.

Almost as soon as the Children of Sunheela teleported in, all of the others wanted to know what they were going to do that day, resulting in Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu having to call for silence and attention with help from Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave until everyone settled down. "All right, our schedule for today is going to be Dragon-Rider versus Dragon Rider sparring and that means every single one of us Children of Sunheela, with the exception of our Soul-Bonded Terrible Terror Dragons are going to shape-shift into our Human or Humanoid Forms and all of us are going to pair up and spar much like what you six (he pointed at the non-Children-of-Sunheela Dragon Riders) were doing yesterday. All of you non-shape-shifter Dragons will be sparring just like what you were doing yesterday and the day before. Understand?!" Hiccup told them and everyone nodded. "There will be no Dragon-Riding today but there will be tomorrow and on Freya'sday. Understand!?" Astrid added and everyone once again nodded.

Following their four leaders' orders, the Dragoniters paired up: Hiccup with Toothless, Astrid with Stormfly, Nava with Icicle, Aniu with Heatwave, Laylahlu with Electra, Ares with China, Umakyo with Corrosive, Ashara with Skywalker, Triton with Umbra, Serenity with Siren, Katara with Sharpwing, Bengal with Thornado, Jazuka with Greenleaf 1-2-3-4, Camicazi with Fishlegs, Thuggory with Snotlout, Ruffnut with Tuffnut (both twins immediately began beating each other unconscious), Sharpshot with Lasera, Merisa with Rebellion, Snowrain with Luxiri, Terrence with Rexter, Thomas with Katrian, Serena with Eliot, Tiger with Elias, Sneaka with Granite, Spray with Scratcher, Puncher with Kicker, Skyflier with Barf-Belch, Marina with Hookfang and Meatlug with Tunneler. Each Human or Humanoid Form Child of Sunheela was armed with their Elemental magic, Star-Steel Daggers and Ironwood Battle Sticks. All of them sparred until the gong rang and they cleaned and went back to their homes.

 

Five fucking weeks it took me to write this chapter! FIVE FUCKING WEEKS! Oh, well, I guess that is what happens when life and writer's block gets in the way. Next chapter, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave will get captured by Hags-Fiends and taken to the lair of Evregina where they will meet their Mortal Enemies and the Majora Maximus Dragon Queen they have to kill if there is too be peace and the end of the war between Dragons and Vikings.


	25. Mammal Forms, Visions and Hags-Fiends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 gain their Reindeer, Dire Wolf, Black Mamba Snake, Lion, Elk, Tiger and Fox Forms, Nava and Icicle have startling visions of being captured by Hags-Fiends and taken to the Dragon's Nest. Reassured by the knowledge they will escape, Nava and Icicle tell everyone else and after Dragon Training, discover Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma had disappeared during a hunt and been captured by Hags-Fiends. Knowing what they will flying into, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave go to rescue them and are captured.

Chapter 25: Mammal Forms, Visions and Hags-Fiends  
The Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders of the Children of Sunheela arrived back in the Cove and lunch with their fellow Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers before reporting the success and improvements of that morning’s Dragon Training Class. “I am telling you, every single one of us just keep getting better and better every combat lesson and training/ sparring session we have!” Astrid exclaimed. “Evregina and those Hags-Fiend cunts will definitely be in for a shock when we kick and cut their asses!” Stormfly roared proudly and everyone cheered but for some reason when Stormfly mentioned Evregina and the Hags-Fiends, Icicle felt dread flood through her veins and anxiety sink its claw into her, chills racing down her scales and spine. Glancing around at Nava, Alvis, Edme, Snowrain, Umakyo, Corrosive, Luxiri, Apollo and Lyanna, she could sense they were nervous too just by looking at them without even having to read their minds and sense their emotions. It made sense she would feel that way about Hags-Fiends because as far as Icicle knew, she was the only one who had encountered them and witnessed their brutality first-claw.  
The Winter Dragoness’s thoughts were interrupted as Elenia raised her voice. “And now it is time for Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 to meditate with Hiccup and Sprinter, Astrid and Willow, Nava and Edme, Aniu and Merlin, Laylahlu and Selena, Ares and Venom, Umakyo and Lyanna, Ashara and Simba, Triton and Valora, Serenity and Grazer, Katara and Diego, Bengal and Shira as well as Jazuka and Jasper so they can shape-shift into their Reindeer, Dire Wolf, Black Mamba Snake, Lion, Elk, Tiger or Fox Forms. Soul-Bonded Dragons, Riders and Familiars, if you will please…” The Griffiness gestured with one large feathered wing at the clearing and those mentioned followed her orders, sitting in triangles and touching hands to snouts. Each Soul-Bonded Dragon Rider was in their Mammal/ Reptile Forms and their Dragons were in the Birth Forms of their Riders.  
Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firesong and Breezius waited until everyone had gotten themselves settled and were ready, awaiting the order. “Meditate!” They gave it and the thirteen trios (Hiccup, Toothless and Sprinter), (Astrid, Stormfly and Willow), (Nava, Icicle and Edme), (Aniu, Heatwave and Merlin), (Laylahlu, Electra and Selena), (Ares, China and Venom), (Umakyo, Corrosive and Lyanna), (Ashara, Skywalker and Simba), (Triton, Umbra and Valora), (Serenity, Siren and Grazer), (Katara, Sharpwing and Diego), (Bengal, Thornado and Shira) and (Jazuka, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 and Jasper) closed their eyes and connected their minds, falling deep into meditation that lasted for half an hour and ended when Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 finally shape-shifted into their Reindeer, Dire Wolf, Black Mamba Snake, Lion, Elk, Tiger or Fox Forms.  
Opening their eyes and ending their meditation as soon as they sensed the completion of their shape-shifting, the thirteen Soul-Bonded Dragons-turned-Mammal/ Reptile Familiars admired themselves along with their Soul-Bonded-Riders-turned-Mammal/ Reptile Familiars and their Mammal/ Reptile Familiars. The watching Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers cheered and Hiccup and Sprinter, Astrid and Willow, Nava and Edme, Aniu and Merlin, Laylahlu and Selena, Ares and Venom, Umakyo and Lyanna, Ashara and Simba, Triton and Valora, Serenity and Grazer, Katara and Diego, Bengal and Shira as well as Jazuka and Jasper joyfully embraced and nuzzled Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 who all had successfully shape-shifted into their new Mammal/ Reptile Forms: Toothless and Stormfly into their Reindeer Forms, Icicle and Heatwave into their (Winged) Dire Wolf Forms, Electra and China into their Black Mamba Snake Forms, Corrosive and Skywalker into their (Winged) Lion Forms, Umbra and Siren into their (Winged) Elk Forms, Sharpwing and Thornado into their Tiger Forms and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 into her (Winged) Fox Form.  
Toothless’s Reindeer Form appeared to be completely black with midnight black fur, lighter black underbelly and antlers, forest green eyes and silver hooves. Stormfly’s Reindeer Form was more colourful with yellow fur, blonde underbelly and antlers, sky blue eyes and hooves. Icicle’s Winged Dire Wolf Form appeared to be completely white with pure snow white fur and wing feathers tipped in pure ice blue with her eyes the same colour. Heatwave’s Winged Dire Wolf Form had orange fur and yellow eyes, wing feathers, underbelly and paws. His wing feathers were also tipped in orange. Electra’s Black Mamba Snake Form had deep black scales with violet eyes and shades. China, however, could not really be called black even the Form she was in was a BLACK Mamba Snake. Instead, her scales were ruby red with golden eyes and hints, accents and shades. Corrosive’s Winged Lion Form had deep red fur with an orange mane, wings and tail tuft. The markings on his wings were yellow which matched the colour of his eyes.  
Skywalker’s Winged Lion Form had yellow fur, a white mane, wings and underbelly and sky blue eyes with cloud-like wing markings of the same colour. Umbra’s Winged Elk Form was almost completely pure black with silver eyes and wing markings. Siren’s Winged Elk Form, however, remained true to her Aurora Singer Dragon Form Birth Form because her fur was a mixture of many different rainbow colours although they were muted and her eyes remained forest green. Sharpwing’s Winged Tiger Form had wood brown fur and wings, deep gray stripes, tan underside and amber eyes. Thornado’s Tiger Form had deep blue fur and wings, dark blue stripes, light blue underside and sand yellow eyes. Greenleaf’s Winged Fox Form had rose red fur, forest green eyes and wings and daffodil yellow underside and wing markings. Giving them a few minutes to admire themselves and be congratulated by everyone else, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firesong and Breezius called for attention and waited until they had it from their Children of Sunheela students.  
“Congratulations, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Electra, China, Corrosive, Skywalker, Umbra, Siren, Sharpwing, Thornado and Greenleaf for your first successful shape-shifting into your Mammal/ Reptile Forms. We are very proud of you. Now each of you must complete your lessons under the guidance and tutelage of your Soul-Bonded-Rider and their Familiar. Begin when ready.” Lunastar said and so the lessons begun. For the rest of the afternoon, the thirteen Soul-Bonded Dragons-turned-Mammals/ Reptiles learned how to: lie down on their bellies from an upright sitting position in which they had first shape-shifted into or in Electra and China’s case, coil and rear up, roll over, stand up on all four legs, sit down, walk/ slither, run/ slither faster, stretch their bodies in several different ways, bite, drink water from the pond, eat the food their Mammal/ Reptile Form species usually ate, urinate, defecate, dig, shape-shift back into each of their other Forms and finally, as the sun set, the moon rose and the sky turned from blue to black, scratch with their claws if they had them.1  
That night as everyone slept, Nava and Icicle’s sleep was plagued by visions that seemed much too real to be dreams. Both the Soul-Bonded male Elf-Fae Dragon Rider and the female Winter Dragoness whimpered, tossed and turned as horrible, terrifying images flooded and invaded their minds. Visions of a huge, massive, active volcano swarmed by a flock of Dragons from Terrible Terrors to Timberjacks which then took them inside the interior to the innermost chamber where even more Dragons were although unlike their brethren outside, these Dragons were cowering inside caves or whatever provided them shelter. The reason for that was because dozens upon dozens of Hags-Fiends were patrolling through the corridors, leering, jeering, sneering and smirking at the helpless, terrified and beaten down slaves. From all around, screams, roars, sobs and wails of terror, agony and despair echoed through the lava mountain along with the sounds of fighting Hags-Fiends. Finally, from within the red mist in the very centre of the volcano, a Dragon burst out of the pool of lava and rose roaring, its head alone much bigger than a Timberjack Dragon.   
However, their vision was not done yet. Another one appeared of Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu being shoved forward and forced to their knees at the feet of four Hags-Fiends, two male and two female, who they then looked up into the faces of, meeting the four Hags-Fiends’ smirking, smug and triumphant faces with terrified but defiant glares. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave were forced to bow down to the massive Dragon from the previous visions. The next one showed the eight of them flying away from the volcano as fast as they could with Hags-Fiends in pursuit and finally teleporting back to the Cove, telling their fellow Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers as well as their families, Stoick gathering the villagers and Vikings of Berk together and finally, the entire Berkian fleet setting sail with the Children of Sunheela and the Dragoniters onboard with them or flying overhead, eventually arriving at the shores of the Dragon’s Nest at the base of the volcano.   
Nava and Icicle awoke with matching yelps and cries, seeing as they were both in their Winged Dire Wolf Forms, startling Edme who had sensed their mental and emotional turmoil. The female Dire Wolf instantly turned to them, worry and concern rampaging through her mind the telepathic Bond she shared with Nava and through him, Icicle. “What is wrong?! What happened?! Was it a nightmare?! A bad dream?!” She asked them frantically. Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid were rushing over to them in their Winged Dire Wolf and Reindeer Forms with Heatwave, Toothless and Stormfly behind them, obviously having been awoken by Nava’s emotions through the Soul-Mate Bond he had with them. “Nava, Icicle, are you two all right?” Astrid asked them in concern. “We heard you two cry out and we sensed your turmoil.” Aniu added. “Not to mention the fact you two seem to be quite spooked.” Hiccup said.   
Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid wrapped their arms and wings around Nava who sighed and leaned into their embrace, taking solace from having his Soul-Mates hold him and provide him with their unconditional love and support and relief. Such a gesture only made Nava love Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid even more than before and he kissed each pair of their lips in gratitude, receiving kisses from them in return. Icicle was being comforted by Heatwave, Toothless and Stormfly, even receiving a kiss from the male Summer Dragon which the female Winter Dragoness happily returned and accepted nuzzles from the male Night Fury and the female Deadly Nadder, nuzzling them in reply. “Icicle and I had a vision, the same one and we should tell everyone else once they are awake.” Nava said and so they waited until the Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers were awake and had nearly finished eating breakfast before Nava and Icicle called for attention by howling, seeing as they had not shape-shifted back into any of their other Forms since the night before.  
Needless to say, Nava and Icicle’s howls were heard by every Child of Sunheela and Cove Camper who instantly gave them their full, alert and unwavering attention. It was Nava who spoke first. “Everyone, last night while we all slept, Icicle and I had a vision or a series of visions and…they were pretty scary ones but have provided us with much needed intel and information.” He said and Icicle took over. “They were of a massive volcano with Dragons and Hags-Fiends flying around it and living inside of it and the Dragons were cowering away from the Hags-Fiends. And this massive Dragon burst from the lava in the innermost central chamber and rose into the roaring. Its head alone was bigger than Sharpwing in his Timberjack Dragon Form. (She gestured at the Timberjack who was currently in his Tiger Form with Katara and Diego) Nava and I are hoping Toothless, Stormfly, Raven, Arrow and their siblings can recognize it and tell us who and what it is.” She informed them.  
“Show me your memory of it and the volcano and let me see if it is Evregina and her Nest.” Toothless said and linking her mind with his, Icicle transmitted her memory of the vision to him, allowing the Night Fury Dragon turned Reindeer to view it. “Yep, it is definitely Evregina and her Nest because I recognize her and the chamber. I was hoping not to see Evregina or her Nest again until we kill her and her Hags-Fiend minions. Tell us everything you saw.” He said and instead of continuing, Icicle let Nava speak for her. “However, the vision gets worse because the next thing we saw was…” Nava hesitated and took a deep, calming, steadying breath, prompting Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid to send calming, soothing and relaxing emotions and waves through their Soul-Mate Bond to him. Nava stared at them, Heatwave, Toothless and Stormfly for a few seconds each. “...Us being shoved forward onto our knees in front of Evregina…and four Hags-Fiends, two male and two female.” He recounted.  
Horrified gasps, terrified whimpers, tears of despair and fearful looks forced their way out of every Child of Sunheela and Cove Camper’s mouth/ beak and eyes. Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus, Darkia, Thunder and Lightning started crying and clung to their older siblings who tried to calm, reassure and sooth them. “Go on.” Lunastar said gently, softly, her mental voice wavering in nervousness. “I do not know why but I feel like those four Hags-Fiends will be a big part of our future, like they are going to be Aniu, Hiccup, Astrid and I’s mortal enemies. Icicle, Heatwave, Toothless and Stormfly were being forced to bow before Evreginabut it gets better because the next thing we saw was us flying away from the volcano as fast as we could with Hags-Fiends in pursuit before teleporting back to the Cove where you guys were...I mean, going to be. We then tell you guys as well as our families about what is going to happen and I think we finally tell the villagers of Berk our plans for ending the war because our visions end with the entire Berkian fleet sailing to the Nest with us flying above them and arriving on the Island, ready to do battle together as one.” Nava concluded.  
The entire camp in the Cove fell silent as every Child of Sunheela and Cove Camper reflected on and thought it through. Finally, Firesong spoke, her powerful, calming, empowering and musical voice restoring life, hope, strength and energy to everyone who heard it. “Phoenix song renders Hags-Fiends weak and powerless, the mere sight of us fills them with terror and our tears are a poison that kills and drains them of their resurrective abilities while physical and mental contact induces an agony the likes of which even Hags-Fiends cannot bear and endure despite their nigh-masochistic, pain lusting and craving and suffering addiction ways no matter which Element they are. Unfortunately, there are thousands more Hags-Fiends than Phoenixes.” The female Fire Phoenix said, gently nuzzling Aniu and Heatwave who accepted the act of affection happily. “The fact we have TWO PHOENIXES, one Fire and one Air and both of them Soul-Bonded to Aniu and her Soul-Bonds means we have a chance of success and survival.” Raven said in relief, earning many nods of agreement.  
As grateful as they were for the kind and confident reassurances of their Soul-Bonds, friends and family, Nava and Icicle were still rather anxious about what their vision had foretold, fretting about it meant and when and how it was going to happen while they gathered all of their necessary equipment for that morning’s Dragon Training class after shape-shifting back into their Elf-Fae Forms. “Icicle, as much as I am afraid of this, I fear our vision will happen soon, very soon.” Nava told his Soul-Bonded Winter Dragoness. “Yes, I am afraid too but we must be brave and prepare ourselves, be hopeful that it will have a happy ending for every single one of us nonetheless.” Icicle replied and hugged him lovingly. Nava drew back slightly and kissed Icicle on the lips, letting her respond for a couple of seconds and moan into his mouth as he moaned into hers before they parted, staring into each other’s eyes, sapphire blue into ice blue.  
“I love you, Icicle.” He whispered. “And I you, Nava.” She replied. Both of them knew Aniu, Hiccup, Astrid, Blizzard, Sunshine and Heatwave were watching with soft, gentle smiles on their faces. Apparently, Nava and Icicle were not the only ones to have kissed as Aniu and Heatwave, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly had also exchanged a lip lock. Smiling lovingly at each other, the lovers checked they had everything such as their Star Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks, Children of Sunheela and Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears as their fellow Children of Sunheela did the same and gathering in the teleportation point, waved goodbye to their fellow Cove Campers before teleporting back to the Arena where Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were already waiting with Skyflier, Sneaka, Marina, Spray, Meatlug, Granite, Hookfang, Scratcher, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker and Tunneler.  
Happy, joyful, eager and yet impatient expressions quickly turned to worry, concern, nervousness and fear upon seeing the looks on the Children of Sunheela’s faces. “Wh...what is...wrong? D...did so----some---thing ha---happen?” Fishlegs stammered, whimpering. “Last night, Icicle and I had a vision while asleep but nothing else has happened as of yet that is of importance.” Nava told him. “What was the vision about? Did something bad happen in it?” Thuggory asked. “Did we find the Dragon’s Nest and kicked and cut the cunts and asses of the Hags-Fiends?” Camicazi asked eagerly, wanting some good news and foretelling of victory. “It is best Nava and I tell you what we saw from the very beginning. Unfortunately, that means we will have to post-pone this class for several minutes.” Icicle said and many of them groaned but listened anyway as Nava and Icicle told them exactly what they had witnessed in their shared vision and what they thought each scene meant.   
Silence, absolute silence thick enough to be cut with a Star-Steel Dagger fell over the arena as everyone processed what Nava and Icicle had told them, even the Children of Sunheela who already knew about it were stunned into silence once again. “Do you think the....Hags-Fiends....know about us?” Fishlegs asked, his words barely coherent through his terrified whimpering. “I do not know, Fishlegs but if they do, we will have to squeeze as much training as we possibly can and rally Berk to our side so we can sail and fly to the Dragon’s Nest, kill Evregina, destroy or at least defeat the Hags-Fiends and liberate their Dragon slaves. However, my vision told me that Aniu, Hiccup, Astrid, Icicle, Heatwave, Toothless, Stormfly and I will be captured, taken to the Dragon’s Nest and then escape back to Berk before we rally everyone and the fleet sets sail with us flying overhead so now that Icicle and I have told you lot everything, we must resume our training now and this morning we are going to be doing Dragon and Rider versus Dragon and Rider on the ground today so let us begin.” Nava said.  
The Dragoniters paired up again and as usual, the six pairs of Soul-Bonded Siblings and their Soul-Bonded Dragons were partnering together, leaving their fellow Dragoniters to choose who they wanted their sparring buddies to be and once they were ready, the signal was given and the duelling began as each Dragon began exchanging Breath Weapon blasts, bursts, jets or streams, tail whip, tail spikes and other such special abilities, bites, scratches, slashes and every other kind of battle move that could and would be exchanged during a Dragon versus Dragon sparring match on the ground with no flight allowed. Meanwhile, as their Dragons fought, the Riders mounted on their backs began duelling each other with their own weapons and magic, if they had such abilities anyway. Fortunately, every Child of Sunheela had the foresight to cast protective wards and spells on each combatant and their weapons to avoid injury.   
Finally, after nearly three hours of fighting, the gong rang, effectively ending the sparring and duelling training session. The combatants ended their matches and began cleaning up the arena, saying goodbye to each other before Skyflier and Sneaka, Marina and Spray, Meatlug and Granite, Hookfang and Scratcher, Barf-Belch and Puncher and Kicker and Tunneler had to be locked up in their cages again (Nava and Icicle had a strong feeling that would be the last or second last time that happened before the Dragoniters outed themselves to Berk) and their Riders left the arena, leaving the Children of Sunheela to teleport back to the Cove however, when they arrived, the remaining Cove Campers were panicking and frantically searching for someone. Swiftwing and Sprinter, Zena and Willow, Alvis and Edme, Sorina and Merlin, Speedy and Selena, Hevira and Venom, Apollo and Lyanna, Olympia and Simba, Calum and Valora, Olive and Grazer, Freedom and Diego, Honour and Shira, Carina and Jasper, Harris and Roxanne, Teemor and Elias ran/ galloped/ flew over to them.  
“What has happened? What is wrong?” Hiccup asked frantically. It was then that Toothless noticed the absence of a few certain Night Furies, Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus and Darkia were being comforted by Crowden, Ebony and Aleron who were trying their absolute best to console the four young, inconsolable five year old Night Fury Dragonets who were wailing and crying hysterically at the top of their lungs. Seeing and hearing them made tears flood Icicle’s eyes, her jaw tremble, a lump form in her throat, her wings and tail slump and her body weak as she remembered the overwhelming grief, shock and trauma that had almost destroyed her when Hailstorm, Snowflake, Frostbite and Glacier died at the claws and teeth of those Hags-Fiends, an event which she, her brother Winter, her lover Blizzard and his sister Coldscale had barely survived and escaped from. Even at that moment, the smell of blood, the screams of her younger siblings, the ripping and tearing of flesh, the breaking and shattering of young bones and the sight of their mangled, maimed and torn bodies, still haunted and traumatised her.  
Upon seeing her older brother Toothless in his Night Fury Dragon Form, Onyx separated herself from the others and ran to him, throwing herself into his chest and clinging onto him, burying her face in his ever so familiar and warm scales. Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma, however, were nowhere to be seen and that explained everything. Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firesong and Breezius walked/ flew over to them, grave, solemn expressions on their faces. “Nava and Icicle, I fear your visions are about to happen.” Lunastar said sadly, bowing her horned head and hoofing the ground with her wings slumped in fear. Turning her attention to Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave, the pure white, silver and golden female Alicorn continued. “Toothless, Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Lilith went hunting in the forest outside of the Cove this morning after you left and they have not returned so we fear something has happened to them.” She said.  
“However, Nava and Icicle, your vision you two told us about this morning proves this is too much of a coincidence so that is why we believe the Hags-Fiends have captured them and are using them as bait to capture you and we know even just one Child of Sunheela will never let a Soul-Bond, fellow Child of Sunheela, family member or friend remain in enemy hands, hooves or paws and will trade him or herself for them if need be.” Stormhoof added. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave stared at each other, fear clear on their faces and rampaging through their minds. It took several seconds for them to reach a decision and when they did, each one of them nodded at each other in determination. “And that is why we are going to save them, even if we have to hand ourselves over on a silver platter. After all, thanks to Nava and Icicle’s vision, we know we are going to get captured by the Hags-Fiends and taken to the Dragon’s Nest anyway before we escape so why not let it happen on our OWN TERMS AND CONDITIONS! If we do not, Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma will NOT stand a chance of escaping on their own without leading the Hags-Fiends to us and endangering everything we have done, are doing, will do and stand for.” Hiccup said firmly, his Soul-Bonded-Riding Dragon, Soul-Mates and their Soul-Bonded-Riding Dragons nodded in absolute agreement.  
Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firesong and Breezius glanced at each other for several seconds, multiple, varying expressions warring over their faces. From the Telepathic connection to their minds, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu could sense their absolute reluctance to send them to rescue the four Night Furies and get captured and taken to the Dragon’s Nest by the Hags-Fiends which they would escape from anyway but they also knew from Nava and Icicle’s vision that if had to happen regardless and that if they went to rescue them instead, they would not gain the information needed to mount an attack on the volcano with their fellow Children of Sunheela, Cove Campers, Dragoniters and the Berkian armada and army. As wise as they were, the female Griffin, female Alicorn, male Hippogriff, male Peryton, female Fire Phoenix and male Air Phoenix knew the four Soul-Mates and their Soul-Bonded-Riding Dragons could not avoid the Hags-Fiends entirely until they CHOSE to meet them on the battlefield.  
Wishing there was another way but knowing that was not logically or rationally possible as no plan ever survived first contact with the enemy, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firesong and Breezius exchanged looks and nodded to one another. “Very well. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave, you eight have our permission to go and rescue Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma but remember to take your Star Steel Daggers, Ironwood Battle Sticks, Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears and Children of Sunheela Pendants with you as each of you will need them more than ever before. May the blessings of Sunheela and the Force be with you.” Stormhoof said. “Thank you, Master. We shall return as soon as we are able.” Toothless said. Fear flooded through the eight Children of Sunheela as they knew they were trading themselves over to the Hags-Fiends and Evregina in exchange for Toothless’s lover and his litter-siblings.  
But Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave knew as long as they were together, the eight of them could and would survive anything their enemies, duties, the galaxy and life itself had to throw at them and be strengthened by their experiences. No matter what they went through, how it happened, when it happened or what happened with and how broken and in pieces it left them, they would always heal, recover and grow strong again. The Hags-Fiends could break them down all they ever wanted but the Children of Sunheela would always build themselves and each other back up again, stronger, wiser, braver and more powerful than before. The saying ‘what does not kill you makes you stronger’ or in the case of the Children of Sunheela ‘what does not make you into a Hags-Fiend makes you stronger’ would never ring more true. Holding each other’s hands and squeezing them, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave stared at one another and nodded, knowing that each one of them were ready to meet their Hags-Fiend foes. “We are ready!” They said together, in one voice.  
“NOOO! PLEASE DO NOT GO! I AM BEGGING YOU! PLEASE! STAY WITH US!” Onyx screamed, clinging onto her older brother as if he would disappear forever if she did not. Heart breaking at his little sister’s terrified begs, pleas and cries, Toothless tried his absolute best to console her with reason and logic, greatly appreciating Hiccup’s attempt to help. “Onyx, if we do not, the Hags-Fiends will take Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma back to the Dragon’s Nest and do terrible things to them if they have not already. You do not want them to suffer that fate, do you, Onyx?” He said gently and Onyx shook her head frantically, smearing tears and mucus across his chest scales. “No, I do not but I do not want you, Hiccup and the others to suffer that fate too. I cannot lose you or anyone I love, not our friends or our family. Please do not go.” The Night Fury Dragonet’s begs and pleas broke the hearts of everyone who could hear and see her.   
“Do not worry and be scared, little sister. Hiccup and I will come back, as will Astrid, Stormfly, Nava, Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave. I promise with all of my heart and soul. Tail swear?” Toothless reassured her. Onyx released her brother, sniffled and wiped her eyes and nose. “Promise me you really do mean what you just said? Tail swear?” She sobbed and Toothless’s forest green eyes softened like melted butter with love, affection, devotion and honesty as he gazed into Onyx’s teary, sky blue orbs. “I promise we will come back soon.” He cooed and a flash of forest green magic sealed it. Onyx sniffled and smiled weakly, knowing her big brother Toothless never broke a promise, especially it was sealed in magic. Fighting to hold back tears and prevent another emotional breakdown, Onyx flung herself into Toothless’s chest again and wrapped her legs and wings around him in a hug, nuzzling her face into his neck, inhaling his scent, hearing his heartbeat and opening her eyes to absorb every inch of his face across which a loving and reassuring smile was spread.   
She could even sense his fear despite how well he tried to hide it from her. Finally, after what felt like an eternity but was only a dozen seconds, Toothless and Onyx parted and the elder Night Fury left her to re-join his Soul-Bonded-Rider, leaving his little sister behind to watch him go, praying and hoping beyond hope that he would come back soon even though she knew he would because Toothless had promised so himself and Onyx knew her big brother never broke a promise, magical or not. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave stared at each other as each of them mentally, emotionally and physically braced themselves for what they were about to do, for what each and every single one of them were about to walk or fly into, together. Knowing they could not leave without first kissing one another and reminding each other of their love for their Soul-Mates, Hiccup and Astrid lunged forward into each other’s arms and their lips met in a desperate, passionate, frantic and reassuring kiss, as did Nava and Aniu who wrapped their wings around one another.   
Pouring all of their love and reassurance into those one kisses, the four Soul-Mates swapped partners so that Hiccup and Nava were together, as were Astrid and Aniu. Kissing each other fiercely for several seconds, the four Soul-Mates switched again so that Hiccup and Aniu were kissing, as were Astrid and Nava. Noticing their Second Soul-Bonded Dragons, Familiars and First Soul-Siblings gathering around, the four Soul-Mates left one another to say goodbye to them. Hiccup hugged Sharpshot, Astrid hugged Merisa, Nava hugged Snowrain, Aniu hugged Terrence, each Soul-Mate stroking their Terrible Terror Dragons’ scales. Hiccup hugged Swiftwing, Astrid hugged Zena, Nava hugged Alvis and Aniu hugged Sorina, each Soul-Mate stroking their Barn Owl or Golden Eagle’s feathers. Hiccup embraced Sprinter, Astrid embraced Willow, Nava embraced Edme and Aniu embraced Merlin, sinking their faces into their necks and stroking their fur and the two Reindeer’s antlers while the two Dire Wolves whined sadly in fear.  
Hiccup embraced Laylahlu, Astrid embraced Ares, Nava embraced Umakyo and Aniu embraced Ashara, the four pairs of Soul-Siblings holding each other closely and hugging them tightly as the four Soul-Mates gently stroked the male and female Twileks and the male and female Togruta’s lekku, earning purrs of pleasure despite their emotions. Meanwhile, Toothless embraced Sharpshot, Electra and Lasera while Stormfly hugged Merisa, China and Rebellion, Icicle embraced Snowrain, Corrosive and Luxiri and Heatwave hugged Terrence, Skywalker and Rexter, the Terrible Terrors, Skrill, Grapple Grounder, Changewing and Stormcutter Dragons them all the best, good luck, be safe and be careful. Knowing the longer they stalled, the more danger Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma would be in, Hiccup mounted Toothless, Astrid mounted Stormfly, Nava mounted Icicle and Aniu mounted Heatwave but before they could fly out of the Cove, Firesong and Breezius stopped them.  
“Before you eight go, there is something we must give you each, our song and our blessing.” Firesong told them. “These gifts will purify and fortify your strength, your spirits, your power, your wisdom and your courage in the presence of utmost evil, malevolence, suffering and cruelty. May the blessings of Sunheela, the Force, Thor and Draco be with you to guide your wings and protect you and may goodness triumph over and vanquish evil.” Breezius said. “And now for our Songs.” Firesong said and both the female ruby red and golden Fire Phoenix and the male sky blue and cloud white Air Phoenix opened their beaks and began singing a pure, haunting, empowering magical melody, so beautiful it touched the souls of everyone in the Cove and replaced their fear with courage, despair with hope, sadness with joy and weakness with strength while at the same time connecting, growing and flourishing the Bonds of friendship, family, love and unity the Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers all shared with each other.  
For their last gifts, Firesong and Breezius stepped forward to Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Nava, Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave and both Phoenixes cried a single tear onto each of their heads, letting them into their hair or scales and then their scalps and skin before embracing each and every one of them in their wings, nuzzling each Soul-Mate and their Soul-Bonded Dragon. However, time was running out and the two Phoenixes let Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Nava, Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave go. “We know you eight will be all right and come back to us very soon with the intel we need because in you.” Both of them said and the four Soul-Mates and their Soul-Bonded Dragons bowed their heads in response before Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave, after one last look around at everyone, reluctantly and fearfully spread their wings and flew up out of the Cove into the forest. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu adjusted their positions and grips on their Dragon’s saddles and hoped and prayed everything went well. 1  
Meanwhile, in a small glade a mile or so away from the Cove, Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma lay cowering on the ground together as a group of Hags-Fiends paced around them, leering and sneering at the four captive teenage Night Fury Dragons with lustful, cruel, sadistic and bloodthirsty looks. Lilith raised her head to snarl and glare defiantly one of them and the Hags-Fiend struck her viciously across the face, earning itself a cry of pain, rivulets of crimson Dragon blood cascading down the Dragoness’s midnight black scales and roars of outrage and protest from the other three. “That one’s cunt looks ripe for fucking.” A female Hags-Fiend rasped, ogling Lilith who tried to hide herself behind her wings to avoid the Hags-Fiend’s lecherous, lustful gaze. “If you want that bitch, I will have the male’s ass, give it a good, hard pounding.” Another female Hags-Fiend leered. “Remember, Salist and Babika, these four must be taken to Evregina so she can pass judgement on them and decide their punishments.” A male Hags-Fiend reminded them.  
“Then, by all means, let us leave now so the sooner we get there, the sooner we can torture them. Too bad Evregina prizes her Night Fury Dragon slaves highly.” Another male Hags-Fiend hissed. “No, Heeper, I sense there are others coming to their rescue. Be prepared to catch them.” The first male ordered. “Once this is over, Pravin, I will fuck you to death and feast on your flesh.” Heeper snarled, earning a lustful grin from the other male. The first Hags-Fiend, Salist, was a female with dark, mottled, cracked, sagging and decayed skin, silver eyes with crimson slit-pupils, two curving, silver demon horns on her head with crimson streaks resembling spilt blood, long, filthy, messy and tangled black hair, a face with ugly, horrendous growths and warts, two large ears that consisted of tattered webbing stretched between ribs of bone, a pair of massive emerald green wings that very much resembled her ears with a line of sharp, jagged, serrated and ragged claws beginning at the main joint and ending at the tip of the wings, a thin, compact, curvaceous runner’s body built for speed and stealth and absolutely covered in scars of every kind as living proof of the life she lived among her kind. Instead of teeth, her foul mouth was filled with fangs and her fingers and bare toes were tipped with claws instead of nails, each of which were sharp, ragged, jagged and serrated.  
The other female Hags-Fiend, Babika, had the same skin, hair, horns, ears, wings, face, fangs and claws as Salist but her skin was tan, her hair blonde even though it was hard to tell from the filth in it, her eyes golden with crimson pupils and horns the same colour scheme, wings sapphire blue and her body was muscular, strong, tough, and endurable, obviously built for strength, durability and endurance. It was also covered in scars and horrendous wounds. The first male Hags-Fiend, Pravin had deathly and sickly pale skin, hair white although it looked much darker, silver eyes with crimson pupils and horns the same colour scheme, wings sapphire blue and a slim and scarred body. His demeanour betrayed intelligence, intuition, a never-forgetting memory and a cruel cunning along an exceptionally honed sense of radar imparted by his horns. The second male Hags-Fiend, Heeper, had fair skin, golden eyes with crimson pupils and horns of the same colour scheme, mud brown hair, emerald green wings and a slim, agile and flexible scarred body.  
The clothing they wore was scant and left little to the imagination, a tube top bearing the midriff and a very short skirt for the females and a simple loincloth for the males. Their armour consisted of gauntlets, couters, sabatons and poleyns with horrid spikes designed to inflict utmost damage and agony as were their weapons which consisted of daggers with monstrous jagged and serrated blades designed for inflicting agony, damage, blood loss and infection forged out of a strange, rough metal and metal Battle Sticks with studs and spikes imbedded in them, designed to inflict utmost damage and break, shatter and or crush bones. Salist, Babika, Pravin and Heeper each had a pair of both weapons and Salist’s pair of Daggers and Battle Sticks crackled and sparked with electricity and were covered in writhing, twisting shadows. Babika’s glowed brightly and radiated energy.  
Pravin’s were covered in wet ice and radiated cold while Heeper’s burned red hot and radiated heat. It was well known that a Hags-Fiend’s magic, especially elements, were just as corrupt and vile as their wielder and thus if a Fire Elemental Hags-Fiend were to use his or her Fire magic on another being that was not a fellow Hags-Fiend, that individual would be burned and set aflame regardless of what species they were and it did not matter if that individual was a Fire Elemental, a magical or non-magical being. A Fire Elemental could never be burned to death by fire unless said fire was Hags-Fiend Fire because of how corrupted it was. If Aniu, a Fire Elemental herself, was to stick her hand or any part of her body into a flame that had been ignited by a flint or any fire ignited by mundane, non-magical means, it would not hurt her at all, instead of pain, it would feel good but any fire imbued with magic such as Dragon Fire, was another story. So that meant if Aniu and Heeper used their Fire Magic on each other, both of them would be burned, harmed or even killed by the other’s Fire.  
Such Elf-Faes were the result of hybridisation between Elves, Fairies, Humans, Elementals, Shape-Shifters, Angels, Magicians and other such Species, Hags-Fiends were born from the unions of Elves, Fairies, Humans, Elementals, Shape-Shifters, Demons, Magicians, Orcs, Incubuses/ Succubuses, Vampires, Werewolves and other such malignant, evil, corrupted and depraved species. It was believed that Hags-Fiends were once Elf-Faes who had been corrupted, twisted, mutilated, deformed by devils, demons and monsters and interbred with other species. The sound of Draconian wings flapping towards them nearby and the four Hags-Fiends, including the other four smirked, grabbing their weapons and getting into position, ready to ambush the new arrivals. Sure enough, four young, teenaged Dragons, a male Night Fury, a female Deadly Nadder, a female Winter Dragon and a male Summer Dragon flew into the clearing, skidding to a halt when they saw the four other young Night Furies cowering on the ground and appearing to recognize them. Much to the eight Hags-Fiends’ surprise, each of the four new Dragons had a saddle and a Human or Elf-Fae Rider on their backs. Evregina would want them brought to her immediately.1  
“Raven! Lilith! Darkfang! Plasma!” Toothless mentally roared as he flew down to his lover and siblings with Hiccup on his back and Astrid, Stormfly, Nava, Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave behind them. Instantly the four Night Furies began struggling and screaming as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu dismounted Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave and ran to them. “IT IS A TRAP! IT IS A TRAP! HAGS-FIENDS ARE HERE! RUN! FLY!” but it was too late, no sooner had the warnings been roared than the eight Hags-Fiends pounced out of their hiding places and pinned the eight Children of Sunheela to the ground where they thrashed, writhed and struggled to get free from under their captors. Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma screamed in horror and despair and fought harder to free themselves in vain. “LET GO OF THEM, YOU BASTARDS!” Plasma roared. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave struggled with all of their might to escape their captors’ grips but stopped when the eight of Hags-Fiends spoke in those horrible, terror-inducing, spine-chilling, blood-curdling, raspy, harsh and ragged voices of theirs.  
“Well, well, well, it seems we have caught ourselves four young Dragons and their Riders.” Salist hissed in pleasure. “And they are one of the Night Furies and Deadly Nadders who escaped Evregina’s lair, a Winter Dragon who reminds me of one we might some years ago and a Summer Dragon we do not know.” Babika rasped. “AS for their Riders, we have two young Vikings who appear to be from that village and two young Elf-Faes. Now why would they be on Berk?” Pravin mused. “WE can find out once we fuck and break them up a bit but I think we will do that in Evregina’s lair. Shall we be on our way?” Heeper asked. The other seven Hags-Fiends nodded and securing their grips on their captives, spread their wings and flew into the sky with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave clutched tightly in their talons. Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma watched hopelessly as the eight monsters vanished from sight with the eight Children of Sunheela.


	26. Evregina's Lair and Rallying Berk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been captured by the Hags-Fiends, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave are taken to Evregina's Lair where the Evil Dragon Queen herself is there to meet them. As she threatens them when they refuse to answer her questions, the eight Children of Sunheela escape back to Berk, killing their first Hags-Fiends in the process. Meanwhile, Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma are rescued by Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing and reunited with their fellow Cove Campers. After arriving back at the Cove, the Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders rally Berk to join their upcoming attack against Evregina and her Hags-Fiend minions to end the war and bring peace, prosperity and unity between the Vikings and Dragons of Berk.

Updated: 2.02.2019  
Chapter 26: Evregina's Lair and Rallying Berk  
Hearts pounding in terror, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave could keep their minds connected and glance at each other every few seconds to make sure they were all right as Salist, Babika, Pravin, Heeper and the other four Hags-Fiends flew through the darkening sky, each one of them carrying a Child of Sunheela in their talons. Salist, Babika, Pravin and Heeper had shape-shifted into what could only be their Dragon Forms and much to their shock, each one of them was the Hags-Fiend equivalent of their own Dragon Forms. Salist’s Dragon Form was a Night Fury, Babika’s was a Deadly Nadder, Pravin’s was a Winter Dragon and Heeper’s was a Summer Dragon. The other four Hags-Fiends were also in their Dragon Forms, the one carrying Toothless was a Night Fury, the one carrying Stormfly was a Deadly Nadder, the one carrying Icicle was a Winter Dragon and the one carrying Heatwave was a Summer Dragon.  
Despite being technically able to be considered the same species, there were differences that set Hiccup and Toothless apart from Salist and the Hags-Fiend Night Fury, Astrid and Stormfly apart from Babika and the Hags-Fiend Deadly Nadder, Nava and Icicle apart from Pravin and the Hags-Fiend Winter Dragon and Aniu and Heatwave apart from Heeper and the Hags-Fiend Summer Dragon. Even a being who had never seen and knew nothing about Hags-Fiends and Dragons could tell them apart because Night Fury Dragons were very different from Hags-Fiend Night Furies, Deadly Nadder Dragons were very different from Hags-Fiend Deadly Nadders, Winter Dragons were very different from Hags-Fiend Winter Dragons and Summer Dragons were very different from Hags-Fiend Summer Dragons in every way that mattered including colour, Breath Weapons, Special Abilities, fangs, claws, spikes/ crests, body types, flying style, vocalisations, etc.  
Knowing where they were being taken, Hiccup, Nava, Toothless and Icicle memorised the route they were flying along to the best of their ability so when they did escape, they would be able to remember how to lead the Berkian fleet, their fellow Children of Sunheela, the Cove Campers and the Dragoniters to Evregina’s lair, especially as they flew through Helheim’s Gate, joining a large flock of every kind of Dragon that raided Berk as they flew back to the Nest with food clutched in their mouths or talons. Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, Hideous Zipplebacks, Terrible Terrors (who worked together to carry their larger prey), Scauldrons, Changewings, Timberjacks, Whispering Deaths, Snaptrappers, Thunderdrums, Grapple Grounders, even Mood Dragons, Skrills and very rarely, a Night Fury. Every Dragon there gave the Hags-Fiends a very wide berth to avoid getting anywhere near or close to the monsters but their eyes widened in shock and hope when they saw who the Hags-Fiends had as their captives.  
“There is so many Dragons here and all of them are slaves to Evregina and her Hags-Fiends.” Hiccup whispered through his Telepathic Link to his Soul-Bonded-Dragon, Soul-Mates and their Soul-Bonded Dragons. “Yes and there is a lot more in the Nest itself. Dragon slaves of all ages.” Toothless replied. The entire area around them was shrouded in fog, mist and smoke, making it hard to see clearly although Nava and Aniu could tell there were a lot of sea stacks and rock formations around them thanks to their Radar Horns. Every Dragon and Hags-Fiend flew around the obstacles in their path. Looking down, Nava realized they were flying over shallow water and it must have been intentional because if any Viking ship attempted to follow them, they would simply be run aground or at the least unable to follow them any further without being shipwrecked. Now that he thought about it, it was much better than meeting the monster within.   
Then up ahead, a massive mountain loomed out of the darkness, shot through with glowing streaks of lava and light. A massive hole in the rock face provided a way in and the Dragons and Hags-Fiends flew into it, flying through a tunnel and into a massive chamber, the bottom of which was filled with lava and surrounded by rock ledges and tunnels of varying sizes on or in which the Dragon slaves and their Hags-Fiend overseers could perch on, walk or fly through to access the different chambers of the volcano. Nava and Icicle froze and glanced at each other. OUR VISION! Both of them thought in horror. Salist, Babika, Pravin, Heeper and the other four Hags-Fiends flew Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave down to one of the larger ledges that overlooked the pit and landed, keeping a firm hold on their captives as the Dragon slaves flew overhead and dropped their prey down into the pit, fleeing to relative safety outside the chamber.  
Together, the eight Children of Sunheela and the eight Hags-Fiends watched as the large flock of Dragons deposited their prey into the pit, dropping whatever they had managed to catch or steal from their talons and fly to safety as quickly as their wings would take them. Salist, Babika, Pravin, Heeper and the other four Hags-Fiends appeared to be waiting for something or someone and that had to be Evregina who would undoubtedly be in the pit. Bracing themselves, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave as a rather small Gronckle, one that appeared to be quite young and nothing more than a Dragonet, flew clumsily over the pit and dropped in a small fish. Instead of flying right back to safety as any smart Dragon would have done, the Gronckle, judging by the dumb, gormless expression on its face and the head that looked like it had been bashed in, appeared to have a brain injury of some sort that rendered it dumb, stupid and unintelligent, simply scratched behind its ear with a hind paw, ignoring or not hearing the frantic shouts, screams and yells of other Dragons roaring at it to get out of there.  
However, it was too late. A loud growl that could only have been uttered by a Dragon of immense proportions, echoed around the chamber and with a fearful look on its face, the Gronckle began to fly away from where it had been hovering but only succeeded in a few wing beats before a massive Dragon’s head, easily as long as one Viking warship and wide as two side-by side, leapt out of the lava-filled chamber and devoured the poor, small and unfortunate Gronckle with one snap of its huge jaws slamming shut like a cage around the Dragon. Instantaneously despite what must have been a regular occurrence, every Dragon in that chamber screamed and roared in fear, fleeing to whatever safe spot they could reach and hiding themselves in whatever hiding spot they could find. Changewings camouflaged themselves against whatever surface they were close enough to, Terrible Terrors hid themselves behind larger Dragons who also hid their younglings and Whispering Deaths tunnelled in the walls.  
On the contrary, the Hags-Fiends watched with relish, hunger, excitement and bloodlust, revelling in the chaos and suffering around them. In that very moment, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave knew who and what the massive, cannabilistic Dragon who had just ate that poor, young and innocent Gronckle was. Evregina the Majora Maximus and the evil, monstrous, tyrannical, ruthless, vicious and cannabilistic Queen of the Dragon’s Nest of Dragon Island. Salist, Babika, Pravin and Heeper called for her and noticing them, her feasting finished and hunger sated, Evregina lowered herself down until she was able to clearly see the eight Hags-Fiends and who and what they held as their captives. “EVREGINA THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT, WE BRING YOU GIFTS!” Salist announced in a very loud voice, resulting in the eight Children of Sunheela trying to cover their ears against the onslaught of a Hags-Fiend’s horrid voice raised to a very high volume.  
“WHAT IS IT? I HAVE....DUTIES....TO ATTEND TO!” Evregina snarled and Salist, Babika, Pravin, Heeper and the other four Hags-Fiends shoved Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu forward onto their knees, forcing their hands behind their backs and binding them together with Hags-Fiend Shadow, Light, Water and Air magic, drawing their Daggers and holding the sharp blades against their necks, pulling their heads back by their hair for added measure. Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave were also forced and bound into similar positions behind their Soul-Bonded Riders by the other four Hags-Fiends. “WE HAVE FOUR DRAGONS AND THEIR RIDERS WHICH I DO BELIEVE YOU WILL BE VERY INTERESTED IN!” Babika roared and Evregina stared at the eight Children of Sunheela thoughtfully and was that anger and fear in her eyes? “THANK YOU, SALIST, BABIKA, PRAVIN, HEEPER, STALKER, HOTSPIKE, SHARDIS AND BURNER, FOR BRING ME THESE...VERMIN! I WILL BE SURE TO REWARD YOU EIGHT FOR THEM BY GIVING THEM TO YOU ONCE I ASK THEM A FEW QUESTIONS SUCH AS WHO AND WHAT ARE THEY? WHY ARE TWO YOUNG HUMANS AND TWO YOUNG ELF-FAES RIDING THESE FOUR DRAGONS, TWO OF WHICH ARE OF SPECIES I DO NOT HAVE ANY INDIVIDUALS OF AS MY SLAVES!” Evregina roared and the entire chamber trembled from her fury.  
Remaining calm despite the terror flooding through their veins, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave simply said nothing and merely glared at Evregina defiantly. The female Majora Maximus Dragoness seethed in anger and smoke billowed from her nostrils. “IF ANY OF YOU WILL NOT ANSWER ME, I WILL YOU GIVE YOU EIGHT TO MY HAGS-FIENDS AND THEY WILL LOOSEN YOUR TONGUES AND MINDS, NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES! THE TORTURE YOU SUFFER FROM THEM WILL BE UNLIKE ANYTHING ANY OF YOU EIGHT HAVE WITNESSED OR EXPERIENCED BEFORE! ANSWER ME NOW AND I MIGHT CONSIDER BEING MERCIFUL! I WILL ASK ONCE LAST TIME AND YOU EIGHT WILL ANSWER ME TRUTHFULLY AND INTEGRALLY! WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU EIGHT? WHY ARE TWO HUMANS AND TWO ELF-FAES RIDING FOUR DRAGONS WHEN THE DRAGON RIDERS OF OLD WERE ELIMINATED NEARLY A MILLENIA AGO! ARE THERE MORE DRAGON RIDERS LIKE YOU! WHICH VILLAGE OR SETTLEMENT DO YOU COME FROM!” Evregina roared.  
Again, the eight Children of Sunheela refused to answer her and the Majora Maximus Dragoness snarled in rage. “IF ANY OF YOU DO ANSWER ME NOW, I WILL FLY OUT OF THIS NEST WITH MY ARMY OF HAGS-FIENDS and DRAGON SLAVES AND LAY WASTE TO YOUR HOMELANDS! I WILL RAIN FIRE AND BLOOD ON EVERY LIVING THING AND EVERY VILLAGE UNTIL THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING LEFT BUT DEATH AND DESTRUCTION AND CHAOS, SUFFERING AND DESPAIR! THOSE WHO SURVIVE I WILL DEVOUR OR GIVE TO MY HAGS-FIENDS FIRST AND THEY WILL INFLICT EVERY FORM OF TORTURE THEY KNOW ON THEM UNTIL YOUR PEOPLE ARE NOTHING BUT SHELLS OF THEIR FORMER SELVES! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WILL BARE WITNESS TO MY WRATH AND ONCE YOU WILL REVEAL EVERYTHING, I SHALL DECIDE WHAT WILL BECOME OF YOU! MANY DRAGONS HAVE RISEN TO CHALLENGE ME AND I DESTROYED THEM ALL! THOUSANDS OF DRAGONS HAVE REBELLED AGAINST ME AND I EXTERMINATED THEM LIKE THE FILTH, VERMIN AND SCUM THER WERE! WHAT CHANCE DO ANY OF YOU THINK YOU HAVE OF OVERTHROWING MY RIGHTEOUS RULE!” Evregina threatened.  
Monologue costing Evregina of her full attention of her eight Children of Sunheela captives, no one noticed Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave formulating a plan of escape in their minds and waiting for the exact right moment to execute it as the eight Hags-Fiends holding them captive were too busy listening to Evregina to realize what their prisoners were doing but they would pay for it dearly as the four Soul-Mates’s Star-Steel Daggers appeared in their bound hands. In only a matter of seconds, their Elemental ropes were cut and Salist, Babika, Pravin and Heeper had no time to react as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu stood up, spun around and sliced the blades of their weapons through the necks of the Hags-Fiends standing behind them. Salist, Babika, Pravin and Heeper fell lifelessly to the ground, crimson Hags-Fiend blood pouring out of their slit and slashes throats and cascading in rivulets down their chests and stomachs.  
Behind them, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave took full advantage of Evregina and her Hags-Fiend minion distraction by lashing out with their hind legs and slashing the legs of the four Hags-Fiends, Stalker, Hotspike, Shardis and Burner, holding them captive. Blood poured out of the wounds and the four Hags-Fiends in Dragon Forms fell to the ground where the male Night Fury, female Deadly Nadder, female Winter Dragoness and male Summer Dragon slashed their throats, killing the four monsters just as their Soul-Bonded Riders had killed the other four Hags-Fiends before running over to Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu who sheathed their bloodied Star-Steel Daggers, remembering they had to clean them later, and jumped onto Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave, strapping themselves into their saddles as the four Dragons spread their wings and flew into the air, flying out of the volcano as fast as their wings would take them. “STOP THEM! CAPTURE THEM! DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE! BRING THEM TO ME!” Evregina roared, realising what had happened and recovering from her distraction and the shock of eight of her Hags-Fiends being killed so easily by their prisoners.  
The enslaved Dragons flew into the sky but instead of chasing after the eight fleeing Children of Sunheela , they attacked the other Hags-Fiends who were pursuing them and Evregina by shooting their Breath Weapons and whatever special abilities they had to give Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave as much as a chance to escape as they could. A group surrounded a Monstrous Nightmare and grapping him in their talons, tore the screaming Dragon apart, raining blood, scales, internal organs, bones and chunks of flesh into the lava and onto the ground below. Another rather more fortunate Dragon, a Hideous Zippleback, accidently got too close to Evregina’s snapping jaws and was eaten, its heads being off by Evregina’s razor sharp, powerful fangs, the shortest of which were as long as Viking swords and the longest being twice the height of a six foot tall Viking.   
Pure, unadulterated adrenaline pumped through Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave as the male Night Fury, female Deadly Nadder, Winter Dragoness and Summer Dragon shot through the tunnel leading to the outside of the volcano, careful not to crash into anything as a flock of Hags-Fiends screeching and roaring battle cries chased them despite the best efforts of the rebelling Dragon slaves to prevent the pursuit. Unfortunately, despite everything they tried, the Hags-Fiends were getting closer and closer to their prey. Risking glances back over their shoulders as Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave focused on flying fast, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu’s eyes widened in horror as the distance between them and their pursuers shrank every second. Within a matter of minutes, the eight Children of Sunheela had exited the volcano. “WE HAVE TO TELEPORT OR WE ARE FUCKED!” Hiccup screamed mentally.   
“OUR PENDANTS! WE STILL HAVE THEM!” Nava yelled back and each of the eight Children of Sunheela grasped their Pendants. “ON MY MARK! ONE, TWO, THREE, TELEPORT!” Hiccup shouted and thinking desperately of the Cove, the magic in their Pendants activated and teleported the eight of them back to the Cove. The Hags-Fiends screamed and roared in rage and dismay and turned on each other. Only moments before, they had been chasing down the eight Children of Sunheela but then they were tearing each other apart with their talons, claws, fangs and whatever weapons they had with them or slaughtering their fellow Hags-Fiends with Elemental Magic or Breath Weapons and Special Abilities if they were in their Dragon Forms. Screams and roars of agony and rage accompanied blood and bodies raining from the sky, all slaughtered in ways only Hags-Fiends could injure, maim or kill. No sides were taken and it was every Hags-Fiend for him or herself as Hags-Fiend fought Hags-Fiend and attacked every other Hags-Fiend they saw. Hearing the battle, or rather the massacre from her chamber, Evregina roared in fury and unleashed a humungous burst of fire from her maw. 1  
(Earlier that afternoon)  
Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma watched in terror, horror and fear as the eight Hags-Fiends flew away with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave clutched in their talons and struggled against their Bonds which had formed from the Elemental Magic of the eight Hags-Fiends but no matter how much they writhed, thrashed and tried to slice or burn their Bonds, the four Night Fury Dragons could not get free. Each of them thought about roaring for help, which they would have done if their jaws were not muzzled but they knew doing such a thing could have brought the wrong kind of attention such as more Hags-Fiends if there were still any in the area. For all Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma knew, there could be Vikings out hunting or scouting nearby who would simply love an opportunity to kill four defenceless Dragons, especially Night Furies. Wild Boars would not hesitate to attack and kill them if they were hungry and stumbled upon four Dragons who could not protect or defend themselves such as young Dragonets, old Dragons close to the end of their lives and dying of old age or those who were sick, injured or simply lost.  
Over an hour later, large, feathered wing beats flapping in their direction caught the four fifteen year old Night Fury Dragons’ attention and Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing flew down to them and landed. Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma instantly began yelling over one another but the female Griffin, female Alicorn, male Hippogriff and male Peryton silenced them as they cut through the Hags-Fiend Elemental Bonds with their talons. “We know what has happened. Nava and Icicle’s vision came true but fear not, they will escape and come back to us with news, intelligence and information of what we need to know about our foes. When you four failed to come back from your hunt, we knew quickly the four of you had been captured by Hags-Fiends and Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Nava, Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave left to rescue you.” Lunastar assured them. “There were eight of them and they were talking about raping us and each other.” Raven told them.  
“Are any of you hurt?” Lunastar asked. “We are a bit roughed up and shocked and terrified out of our wits. If they had not gotten here when they did, the Hags-Fiends would have...” Lilith shuddered and trembled as she realized just how close she, her younger brother and sister and Raven had gotten to being raped and abused. The four magical, sentient creatures finished with their task and Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma shakily and unsteadily stood up, weak from being bound for a few hours. They stretched and flexed to get their blood pumping through their veins and life back in their bodies. “Can each of you fly back to the Cove with us or do you four require medical attention here and now?” Stormhoof asked. “We can fly. The Hags-Fiends beat us up a bit but Night Fury Dragons heal fast. It is probably best if we have you four staying close to us though.” Darkfang said. “Are Obsidian and Onyx are okay? They must be terrified and inconsolable.” Plasma fretted, worried sick over her younger siblings.  
“They are safe and well. Crowden, Ebony and Aleron are watching over them now with Nightus and Darkia. It is best if we fly back to the Cove now. Who knows if there is anything else, or worse other Hags-Fiends, out here or nearby? Are you all ready?” Stormhoof asked. “Yes, sir.” Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma chimed and waited until the Griffin, Alicorn, Hippogriff and Peryton had flown into the air and hovered there until the four young Night Furies followed them before the eight of them flew back to the Cove, Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma flying a bit shakily and unsteadily, stumbling and staggering until they finally managed to fly properly. When they reached the Cove, they found the Cove Campers either keeping a look out for them or preparing dinner. Crowden, Ebony, Aleron, Electra, Bolt and Spark were playing with Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus, Darkia, Thunder and Lightning while Laylahlu waited nervously for Hiccup to return, as were Ares, Umakyo and Ashara for Astrid, Nava and Aniu.  
Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma roared and Elenia and Stormhoof gave an eagle’s clarion cry, Lunastar neighed and Antlerwing brayed as they flew over the Cove and circled to find a place to land. A great cheer went up as the Cove Campers realized they had returned and the four teenage Night Fury Dragons were swarmed by their siblings when they landed. Crowden, Ebony and Aleron settled for wrapping them in their wings and nuzzling them ecstatically while Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus and Darkia pounced on them, clinging to their older siblings and wailing in sheer relief and joy. Before long they were led back over to the massive campfire and checked for injuries of which there were quite a few minor ones that Laylahlu, Ares, Umakyo and Ashara insisted on healing with their Purified Phoenix Tears, needless to say the magical medicine made quick of erasing every trace of their fortunately very short time as captives of Hags-Fiends. The Cove Campers gathered around to listen as Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma told them of how they had been captured and what had happened to them after that until Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof and Antlerwing had rescued them. The younglings were told a censored, simplified version before all of the Cove Campers resumed their vigil and waited for the eight Children of Sunheela to come back safe and sound as they said they would.   
Fortunately, they did not have to wait for long. Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Nava and Icicle, Aniu and Heatwave’s Children of Sunheela Pendants teleported them right back to the teleportation point in the Cove and they ran/ flew back to the campsite where their fellow Cove Campers were waiting. Hearing four Dragons running towards them, the Cove Campers whirled around to attack but stopped when they recognizing who and what those four Dragons were as well as the Riders on their backs. “HICCUP! ASTRID! NAVA! ANIU! TOOTHLESS! STORMFLY! ICICLE! HEATWAVE!” Everyone exclaimed in relief and joy as the four Soul-Mates dismounted their Soul-Bonded-Riding Dragons. Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin, Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain and Terrence were the first ones to run/ fly forward and embrace them, the four Terrible Terror Dragons, two Reindeer, two Dire Wolves, two Barn Owls and two Golden Eagles welcoming their Familiars or Soul-Bonded-Humans/ Elf-Faes and their Soul-Bonded-Riding Dragons back and frantically checking them over for any signs of injuries.  
Together, they led Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave back to the camp where each of them took a dosage of their Purified Phoenix Tears to erase whatever their encounter with Evregina and her Hags-Fiends left on them or in them. When they were healed up, the four Soul-Mates and their First Soul-Bonded-Riding Dragons began telling their fellow Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers every that had happened to them ever since they left that afternoon. How they had found Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma bound to the ground by chains of Hags-Fiend Elemental Magic and the four Night Furies roaring at them desperately that is was a trap and the eight Children of Sunheela being captured by eight Hags-Fiends and taken to Evregina’s lair while Toothless’s lover and siblings were left behind. Raven, Lilith, Darkfang and Plasma were stricken to hear what happened next, as was everyone else.  
Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave described in exquisite detail o they had seen, heard and smelled , including the descriptions of the eight Hags-Fiends that had captured them, the route they had taken to fly to Evregina’s lair, the numbers of every Dragon Breed they had seen flying back to the Nest with food for their evil queen, Helheim’s Gate and the volcano, the Hags-Fiends flying them down to a large ledge overlooking the massive pit and the Dragon slaves flying overhead dropping whatever they had caught or stolen into it, the fate of the poor, young, brain-damaged Gronckle and how Evregina had eaten it alive as well as the reactions of the Dragons and Hags-Fiends watching, Evregina turning her attention to the eight Hags-Fiends and their eight Children of Sunheela prisoners which she and her minions thought were just two Humans and two Elf-Faes riding four Dragons, the questions she had asked them and the threats she had promised if they did not comply with her demands and answer her questions, how Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave had made their escape and killed their Hags-Fiends captors when Evregina was distracted by her monologue and finally, flying for their lives out of the volcano with the Hags-Fiends in pursuit and last of all, teleporting back to the Cove.  
The entire Cove was silent as the Cove Campers processed what Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave had told them. The four Soul-Mates and their Soul-Bonded-Riding-Dragons could not believe they had not only survived their first encounter (together as a group) with Evregina and her Hags-Fiend minions but escaped with valuable intel and killed their first Hags-Fiends. They knew the eight Hags-Fiends would self-resurrect if they had not done it already and be out for their heads and blood but the fact alone gave them hope, faith, trust and confidence for the battles ahead. No doubt lingered in their minds that Evregina and her Hags-Fiend minions would do what she had promised if given the chance and that was why it was imperative they told the rest of Berk about what they had discovered, convinced them to cease hostilities against the Dragons and gain their help in killing Evregina, destroying her Hags-Fiend minions and liberating their Dragon slaves so they could end the war and attack as soon as possible.1  
The next morning, the Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers put their plan into action and the Soul-Bonded Dragons and Riders of the Children of Sunheela teleported to the arena after breakfast, finding their fellow Dragoniters already there and waiting for the lesson to begin, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had already released Skyflier, Sneaka, Marina, Spray, Meatlug, Granite, Hookfang, Scratcher, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker and Tunneler from their cages, the Riders and Dragons hugging and nuzzling each other happily. Each and every one of them were instantly at attention when the Children of Sunheela teleported into the arena and to their surprise, relief and delight, all the parents and siblings of each and every Berkian Dragon Rider were there too: the Haddocks (Stoick), Hoffersons (Arthur, Ingrid, Aster, Erika and Finnley), Theodore-Nalas (Theodore, Nala, Niam, Nyra and Mira as well as Mirandel, Steven, Melinda, Alinda, Trevor and Irwing), Fengo-Namaras (Fengo, Namara (who was looking more and more heavily pregnant every day), Anna, Acer and Arin.  
Gobber was there too, as was Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut’s parents and siblings, all of them looking very nervously at the Dragons roaming free in the arena, fighting off every instinct to grab a weapon, run into the arena and defend their kin every time the Dragons got close to them, flinching and tensing every time the Dragons purred, growled and nuzzled them. Having a whole bunch of people magically teleport into the arena probably made feel better, seeing as there were more people to help fight the Dragons off if they suddenly turned hostile and attacked. It was with utmost fortune that every Child of Sunheela had shape-shifted into a Human or Humanoid Form before they left the Cove although those who were in their Twilek, Togruta, Cathar or Mikkian Forms got many surprised, curious, wondering and awed looks. Recognizing Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu among them, Stoick and Gobber left the others and walked into the arena over to the four Soul-Mates.  
Still shaken from the events of the day and night before, Hiccup surprised everyone except for those he shared a Telepathic Bond with by running into Stoick’s arms and wrapping his own around his father, clinging to him and trembling as he fought to keep the tears and sobs at bay. Instantly knowing something bad had happened to his son thanks to his fatherly instincts, Stoick held Hiccup close and rubbed his back as gently as he could, barely hearing the worried murmurs of his fellow Berkians due to the anxiety welling up within him. “Hiccup, what happened? What is wrong?” He asked him frantically. Hiccup sniffled, composed himself and spoke loud enough for everyone in and around the arena to hear him. “Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave and I, we were captured by Hags-Fiends yesterday afternoon.” He said and everyone except for the Children of Sunheela, who already knew, gasped in absolute, terrified horror.   
Usually, Vikings and Elf-Faes who were captured by Hags-Fiends for whatever reason were seen again and those that escaped and survived were never the same as they were before and spoke of things that were much too terrible, too horrible to imagine or even exist. They spoke of tortures and rituals that shattered the minds and wills of their victims and twisted, mutilated and corrupted them to the extremes, slowly physically, mentally, psychologically, emotionally and spiritually changing into Hags-Fiends with all of the personalities, traits, characteristics and hobbies that came with being one. For their heir, his Soul-Mates and the other four to have escaped and come back to them that morning after being captured the previous afternoon was nothing short of a miracle. Within seconds, they were yelling questions and Hiccup shrank closer to his father. “ENOUGH! SILENCE! ALL OF YOU! LET MY SON SPEAK!” Stoick roared at the top of his lungs and turned to his son. “Hiccup, start from the beginning.” He requested gently.  
But before he began, Hiccup glanced around at all of the gathered Vikings who not only included the families of the Berkian Dragon Riders but also Gothi, Bucket, Mulch, Phlegma the Fierce, Hoark the Haggard, Sven, Silent Sven and several others, all waiting impatiently to hear what he had to say. “Dad...do they all...know...about...what we have been doing?” Hiccup asked cautiously. “Yes, son. Gothi has known for a long while that something like this was going to happen and so consulted me and you know what she told me in that language of hers...?” Stoick told him. “What? What did she say?” Hiccup asked curiously, aware that everyone was listening carefully.”She said ‘the winds of change are set to blow...an old enslaved enemy will become a free friend once an evil queen is destroyed and her hellish minions are defeated...peace shall reign at last....and the time of Dragon Riders will come again.” Stoick recited.  
“That sounds like a prophecy...a foretelling. That is why she has been giving us those knowing looks and happy smiles every time we see her.” Nava gasped in realization, speaking aloud so everyone could hear him. Up in the bleachers, the aged, mute crone of an elder nodded happily in agreement, gazing around the Dragons and their Riders with a joyful, relieved expression on her wrinkled face. “When Thuggory, Camicazi, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut told their parents about what they have been doing in this arena, they came to us and we agreed that the time of Dragon Riders has come again with the end of the war. “An evil queen...Regina is latin for Queen and Ev is half of the word evil. Swap them around and put those two together and it spells Evregina as in Evregina the Majora Maximus Dragon Queen of the Dragon’s Nest.” Nava realized and Hiccup could have kissed his male Soul-Mate then and there, Astrid and Aniu were thinking the same thing.   
“As for ‘her hellish minions’....Gothi must mean Evregina’s Hags-Fiends. Hmm,’ an old enslaved enemy will become a free friend once an evil queen is destroyed and her hellish minions are defeated...peace shall reign at last....and the time of Dragon Riders will come again’. An old enslaved enemy could only mean the Dragons because Evregina and her Hags-Fiends have enslaved them for so long and when I think about the rest, that means if Dragons and the Vikings of Berk, as well as the Children of Sunheela and the Dragoniters, work together and attack the Dragon’s Nest as one unified force, we will succeed and this war will be over before we know it.” Icicle said and everyone cheered, wanting nothing more than for the endless, ceaseless bloodshed, despair and suffering to end. If that meant they had to make peace with their long-fought-against enemy that was most likely not their true enemy at all if what Hiccup was saying, then so be it.  
Finally, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave began the Berkians everything they needed to know, everything they had learned so far, everything they had been doing and everything that had to be done if they were to ensure survival, peace, prosperity and unity for all of their races, cultures and civilisations that would last a very long time. Stunned silence filled the arena when the eight Children of Sunheela finished recounting their tale as everyone processed what Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave had told them. Every Viking was in shock because the four Soul-Mates and their Soul-Bonded Riding Dragons had just revealed information that changed and shattered everything they thought they knew about Dragons. To learn that Dragons were not mindless beasts hell-bent of chaos, death, suffering and destruction but were actually fully intelligent, sentient beings who loved and hated, felt joy, happiness, anger and rage, grieved, mourned and celebrated, cherished, protected, defended and guided, learned and had families, friends and allies with their own cultures and civilisations...was a lot to take in, absorb, think, believe and know.  
But seeing all of those purring and crooning Dragons gently nuzzling the young Humans and Elf-Faes among them was enough to convince the Vikings of Berk for the time being and made agreeing to ally with them in order to destroy their evil queen and defeat her Hags-Fiend minions so much easier And so with their decision made, every Viking there swore allegiance to their Chief, his son, the Children of Sunheela and the Dragoniters. Insurmountable relief poured on every Child of Sunheela and Dragoniter there and when the Vikings requested the Children of Sunheela show them their Dragon Forms while promising not to react with fear and or aggression, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were the first to shape-shift into their Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, Winter Dragon or Summer Dragon Forms before their Terrible Terror Dragon Forms. As promised, the Vikings did show shock, fear and aggression but did not act on those emotions which were replaced by wonder, awe, curiosity, calm and hope.  
Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave also shape-shifted, as did Laylahlu and Electra into their Skrill Dragon Forms, Ares and China into their Grapple Grounder Dragon Forms, Umakyo and Corrosive into their Changewing Dragon Forms, Ashara and Skywalker into their Stormcutter Dragon Forms, Triton and Umbra into their Shadow Raider Dragon Forms, Serenity and Siren into their Aurora Singer Dragon Forms, Katara and Sharpwing into their Timberjack Dragon Forms, Bengal and Thornado into their Thunderdrum Dragon Forms and Jazuka and Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 into their Snaptrapper Dragon Forms. Every shape-shifting earned gasps as every Viking processed what they were seeing and hearing but were still working on believing such as the fact that they were allying with the very beings they and their ancestors had fought for three centuries to end the war by killing a Dragon Queen of titanic size and power and the Hags-Fiends who had enslaved them. Needless to say, it was a lot to take in.  
After that came an even bigger, more demanding, more important and more dangerous task which was convincing the rest of the Viking Tribe of Berk, which consisted of over ten thousand Vikings, to set aside their differences with their 300-year-long enemies and work together to end the war. Not an easy task at all and one that could lead to imprisonment or banishment and exile for supposedly being traitors or worse death if something went wrong. The mere thought of it sent fear creeping up their spines but they had succeeded in convincing around fifty Vikings, give or take, now they had to convince ten thousand more. “Be confident and have faith and trust in yourselves and those who you call friends, family and fellow tribesmen. I know for a fact they are desperate for the war to end and will agree to ally with you. The promise of peace and prosperity after 300 years of war, death, chaos, suffering and destruction will result in even the most unlikeliest of beings becoming your friends and allies.” Icicle whispered in Nava’s mind and the minds of her fellow Children of Sunheela.  
“When did you get so wise, Icicle?” Nava asked in awe, hope and confidence replacing the fear and doubt he had felt before. “It is simply the way I am despite my age and lack of experience in all walks and aspects of life. No one knows why certain personality traits are more prominent in some people than others who may lack it but I do know that our experiences, the things we learn, see, hear, smell, touch, taste, radar and witness change us, build us, shape us and grow us. We are who we are because of the life we live, the beings who are a part of our lives, our genetics and so much more. I thought I was broken, shattered, destroyed and had nothing left to live for when my younger siblings were killed by those Hags-Fiends and Winter, Blizzard, Coldscale and I were separated from our families and the rest of our fellow Winter Dragons until they pieced me back together with the help of a Shadow Raider, an Aurora Singer, their family, Heatwave, Sunshine, Summer and Hotscale and then I began sharing my dreams with you, Nava and knew we had to fly to Berk. Even now, the trauma and heartbreak still haunts me.” Icicle said, sadness flowing through her.  
Nava stepped closer to his Soul-Bonded Winter Dragoness, cupped her snout with his hands and stared directly into her teary, slit- pupilled ice blue eyes as he mentally spoke directly into her mind. “You are stronger than know, Icicle. You are wise, intelligent, intuitive, gentle, calm, rational, logical, patient, compassionate and generous. You are beautiful and have a beautiful body, a beautiful mind, beautiful emotions and most importantly, a beautiful soul. Icicle, from what I know and your memories, you lived a happy, wonderful, safe, healthy and carefree life before those Hags-Fiends tore it all away from you but you survived, endured and became a stronger being in every way that matters. You know, Humans have a saying that what does not kill you makes you stronger but for Elf-Faes and Children of Sunheela, the saying is what does not turn you into a Hags-Fiend makes you stronger, smarter, wise and braver and you are all of those things and more. That is why you are a Child of Sunheela, Icicle, because you feel other being’s suffering as your own and you wish to help them find peace, happiness, health and safety and live a long, fulfilling life of achievement and prosperity, help them be the very best people they can be and encourage them to do the same for others less fortunate. I love you, Icicle Isa’sdaughter and being Soul-Bonded to you makes me so happy and feel so safe that I cannot tell you just how much it means to me.”   
By the end of Nava’s speech, he and Icicle were crying openly and freely, overwhelmed by pure, sincere emotion and the love they felt for each other. Nava let go of Icicle’s snout and ran forward to throw himself against her chest, wrapping his arms and wings around her necks and shoulders as he tucked his face into the crook between the two while being mindful of her saddle. Icicle sniffled and lifted a paw to hold Nava close to her, both of them revelling and relishing in the extremely close and personal Bond they shared with each other and the physical, mental, emotional and spiritual contact. Shape-shifting into her Elf-Fae Form, Icicle wrapped her arms and wings around Nava, burying her face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. The two of them could have stayed there for hours if the sound of awkwardly clearing throats did not make Nava and Icicle realize they had an audience consisting of Aniu, Heatwave, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snowrain, Terrence, Sharpshot, Merisa and the rest of their fellow Children of Sunheela, all watching with sad smiles and teary eyes.  
Only then they noticed that everyone else had left the arena and the Children of Sunheela were the only ones still inside it. Blushing and clearing their throats in embarrassment, Nava and Icicle separated, straightening out their clothing. “Sorry we took so long. I was just having a bit of an emotional breakdown.” Icicle said. “Where is everyone? How nice of them to leave without us?” Nava asked. “Dad is going to call for a village wide meeting in the Great Hall to tell and show Berk what we showed and told everyone here. That means we have to be there too. I am just worried about how everyone will react, Mildew and his followers especially. Everyone has lost something and someone to this war or simply hate and or fear Dragons which means there will be those who will be harder to convince. They might even be hostile, aggressive, paranoid, outraged, consider us traitors who brainwashed or manipulated our families and fellow tribesmen into believing and attack. Not everyone has the strength or courage to accept a former enemy as a friend or at least an ally after so many years of war but we have to try regardless or we are all doomed.” Hiccup said.  
Thanks to Nava and Icicle’s intuition of knowing that the Vikings of Berk would be more willing to listen to them if they all arrived in a non-Dragon –or-Alien Form, the Children of Sunheela shape-shifted into either their Bird, Mammal/ Reptile or Elf-Fae Forms and flew or rode to the Great Hall of the Viking Village of Berk with Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu leading them there. Those new to the Island stared around in awe at the Village, absorbing every detail they could on their direct journey to where all of the village meetings, councils, trials and feasts were held and the Vikings of Berk took shelter in times of trouble while the warriors fought to protect them from whatever enemy attacked or lay siege to their Village. All in all despite their fears, everything went rather well. It turned out that nearly all of the Vikings of the Hooligan Tribe of Berk were so desperate for the war to end that as soon as Stoick, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu explained everything to them and proved there was hope, the cheering could be heard all over the village and nearly every Viking there were rushing out to spread the good news.   
Very soon, preparations for the attack on Evregina’s Lair were underway and knowing there was a chance the Hags-Fiends and Evregina would attempt to attack them first made the Vikings of Berk load and ready the ships in record time, even by their standards. The Children of Sunheela helped out the best they could and made sure everyone including themselves, had absolutely everything they could need and want. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu stood on a cliff edge overlooking the docks and the Berkian fleet with Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave behind them in their Dragon Forms and Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain and Terrence perching on their heads. “After so long, we finally did it.” Hiccup murmured in awe. “At last, the Vikings of Berk have agreed to set aside their differences with the Dragons and ally with them to destroy Evregina and her Hags-Fiends.” Astrid said. “The battle that will soon be fought on the shores of Dragon Island will be bloody and brutal with death, chaos, suffering and destruction aplenty but we will prevail.” Nava said.  
“The Children of Sunheela will prevail, the Cove Campers will prevail, the Dragoniters will prevail and most of all, BERK will prevail.” Astrid added and Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain and Terrence roared in agreement as the four Soul-Mates turned to each other and kissed passionately. Now, the next thing they had to do was go back to the Cove and tell their fellow Children of Sunheela and Cove Campers the good news.


	27. Getting Ready for the Battle Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the Battle of the Dragon's Nest are well underway for the Vikings and Children of Sunheela of Berk.

** Updated: 15.02.2019  **

** Chapter 27:  ** ** Getting Ready for the Battle Ahead **

The Hooligan Village and Docks of Berk were a flurry of activity that Saturn’sday morning as the Tribe of Vikings loaded every ship in the Berkian fleet full of catapults, ballistae, weapons, shields, armour, medical supplies, provisions and everything they would need to launch an attack on a mountain lived in by a massive fire-breathing Dragon of titanic proportions who control the minds of other Dragons and quite possibly fly. Not to mention who knows how many Hags-Fiends she had at beck and call, all ravenous and craving the blood of their enemies...and each other, hopefully. Hags-Fiends were well known for being consumed and overwhelmed by blood-lust in battle and that very often they turned on each other, making no distinction between fellow Hags-Fiend or enemy and never caring in the slightest bit who, what, when and how they attacked, regardless if it led to their victory or defeat. The Berkians were planning on taking full advantage when that happened.

War councils were being held and the Children of Sunheela found themselves attending meeting after meeting, telling them everything they knew about everything they needed to know. Practically every forge and blacksmith shop were over-crowded by Vikings wanting to buy, repair, sharpen and or adjust every weapon they were going to take with them and the blacksmiths themselves were working overtime. Knowing the Berkian fleet needed Dragons to lead them to the Nest, Stoick ordered that the Children of Sunheela and the Dragoniters familiarised their fellow Berkians with their Dragon Forms and Dragons so every Viking warrior would recognize and not attack them before, during or after the battle. Slowly, the Vikings of Berk were able to overcome their instincts to attack and kill every Dragon on sight because they knew the Dragons they had with them were no longer enemies but allies and even friends.

When enough of Berk’s people had been exposed to the Dragon Forms of the Children of Sunheela and the Dragons of the Dragoniters, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain and Terrence flew back to the Cove, amazed they were able to remember the way from their Children of Sunheela Home to the Cove and back again after so many days of simply teleporting. The twelve Children of Sunheela found Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin, Speedy, Selena, Hevira, Venom, Apollo, Lyanna, Olympia, Simba, Calum, Valora, Olive, Grazer, Honour, Diego, Freedom, Shira, Carina, Jasper, Harris, Roxanne, Firesong, Breezius, Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Lilith, Darkfang, Plasma, Obsidian, Onyx, Raven, Crowden, Ebony, Aleron, Nightus, Darkia, Magnus, Arrow, Spike, Sera, Winter, Blizzard, Coldscale, Summer, Sunshine, Hotscale, Bolt, Spark, Thunder and Lightning, all of whom were waiting for them.

No sooner had they landed than Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, Heatwave, Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain and Terrence were surrounded by the Children of Sunheela Familiars and the Cove Campers, all of them asking questions that they struggled to answer until Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave roared for silence, effectively shutting everyone shut up. _“Thank you.”_ Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu told their first Soul-Bonded-Dragons. _“You are welcome.”_ Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave replied, smiling at their Soul-Bonded-Riders. The four Soul-Mates turned to everyone else and reassured them that they were all right and everything had gone well before proceeding to give them a recount of what had happened ever since they last left the Cove. The revelation that all of Berk now knew about the Children of Sunheela, Dragoniters, Evregina and the Hags-Fiends, agreed to help the war and make peace with Dragons had the Cove Campers cheering and hugging each other happily.

Dozens of pairs of feathered or scaled wings were already up and flapping, lifting their owners into the sky when Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu told them that Stoick already knew about them and had ordered his son and his Soul-Mates to go and get them from the Cove and bring them to the village, promising they will be untouched and unharmed. “After all, we need every bit of help we can get and if that means enlisting the aid of Dragons without Riders, ones we know we can trust thanks to you, then so be it. Go and get them, son, you three as well.” Were Stoick’s exact words. The four Soul-Mates mounted their Soul-Bonded-Riding Dragons and led the Children of Sunheela Familiars and their fellow Cove Campers out of the Cove and through the forest to Berk where the rest of the Children of Sunheela joined them and helped escort the Familiars, female Griffin, female Alicorn, male Hippogriff, male Peryton, two Phoenixes, eleven Night Furies, four Deadly Nadders, three Winter Dragons, three Summer Dragons and four Skrills to the centre of the village, making them the first Dragons to ever walk or fly through the Berkian Viking village safe and unharmed.

All along the way as soon as they stepped forward into the village seeing as flying would have caused the people of Berk to panic, assume there was another daytime raid going on and attack but because they were walking into the village, the Vikings of Berk were much more calmer and watched them cautiously, assured in the knowledge that there were a LOT MORE of them than the Dragons, although even they calmed when they showed no sign of threat or hostility. Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus, Darkia, Thunder and Lightning were being hidden from view and held close by their older siblings as much as possible but when the Vikings of Berk did see them, they stared in wonder and curiosity, most of them having never seen Night Fury and Skrill Dragonets before. Onyx even stopped, raised her tail and waved it in an imitation of the Human greeting, earning gasps of shock and awe from the crowd of Vikings who never knew young Dragons could be so smart as to display a Human gesture.

They reached the centre of the village safely and by then, most of the village had gathered around to watch what would happen. Very unfortunately, Mildew the Unpleasant and several of his fellow Dragon Haters were among them. When Mildew had first heard of the Dragoniters and that they and the Children of Sunheela were going to make peace with Dragons, the old man was perhaps more furious than he had ever been in his long life. He marched right up to Stoick and DEMANDED in front of the ENTIRE Hooligan Viking Tribe of Berk that he banish every “Dragon-loving and Hags-Fiend-consorting traitor’ from Berk and send them back to the Hags-Fiends with their tails between their legs and slay every Dragon of theirs, mount their heads on spikes and hang their flayed skins and scales off walls. A furious Stoick refused and told Mildew that for so long, Berk had been trying to end the war and that to attempt genocide of the Dragons would only result in the full, complete, utter annihilation of the Vikings of the Archipelago.

Mildew went to accuse every Viking of Berk who dared to hope for peace as traitors and betrayers of everything the Vikings, past and present had been born, lived, fought and died for and that the Elf-Faes and Children of Sunheela of Berk had brainwashed and corrupted every single one of them with their foul magic and lies, claiming they were only ‘helping them’ because they wanted to enslave all of Berk and overthrow the Viking Tribes of the Archipelago, beginning with ‘your weak runt who was good for nothing except for being a sex slave whose only worth was how well he sucked cock and cunt and let decent, honourable Viking men fuck him into oblivion” even going as far to threaten to brand Hiccup with the Slave Mark despite the fact that Berk never once participated in slavery and ‘his whore in training’. That was as far as Mildew got before practically every single living being in the Great Hall was drawing a weapon or pretty much shoving each other out of the way so they could beat Mildew to a pulp, flay him alive and rip him to pieces for even daring to insult their Chief, his son and Astrid, their hope for peace and survival and everything they had lived, breathed, fought, bled and died for since the beginning of the war.

Absolute rage, fury, bloodlust, shock and disgust coursed their way through Stoick’s veins and the honourable Viking Chief and loving father very nearly joined the riot to kill Mildew in the agonizing way possible but held himself back, taking deep breaths and calming himself down. It would not do for an honourable Viking Chief to do such a thing to one of his own people no matter how vile or disgusting they were and Berk simply could not afford to turn on one of their own no matter what they said or did when they were in the midst of preparations for the huge, war-ending battle ahead that would decide the fate of Vikings and Dragons everywhere so Stoick did one thing that would prevent Mildew from turning traitor and or the people of Berk from harming him: he ordered Mildew shackled, gagged and dragged to the Berkian prison for his own safety and the safety of everyone else. Needless to say, Mildew did not go quietly and kicked and screamed the entire way there, although he could barely be heard over the cheers of the Vikings who despised him.

That very unpleasant business over and done with, Stoick ordered Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu to introduce their fellow Children of Sunheela, Dragoniters (those who they did not know such as the Dragons) and the Cove Campers. The four Soul-Mates explained and emphasized that WITHOUT DRAGONS, the chances of survival were NEGATIVE 100% when they launched an attack on the Dragon’s Nest. “SO THAT IS WHY EVERY SEARCH HAS ENDED IN FAILURE! ALL OF US WOULD HAVE DEAD THE SECOND WE REACHED SHORE! Hela’s arse, the Dragons were trying to protect us from their Queen and those Hags-Fiend monsters!” A Viking, who was a veteran of the Dragon’s Nest searches, shouted. Most of the Vikings, especially everyone who had been on at least of those ill-fated, destined-for-doom searches, roared in agreement. After that, every Viking there was far more willing to accept their former enemies as allies and the Dragons there, even though they did not speak for the rest of their species, were willing to do the same thing.

With the Chief of Berk, the Children of Sunheela, the Dragoniters, Cove Campers and the Berkian War Council in attendance, battle plans, tactics, formations and strategies were well underway as everyone planned for all possible outcomes, results, consequences and futures while choosing the best plans that would benefit all of Berk and lead to the best future and outcome available and minimise casualties and damage while ensuring the maximum of both to the enemy. Toothless and Stormfly, both in their Human Forms, told the Council that the Berkian fleet would have to be anchored away from the shore and the battle field to ensure Evregina and Hags-Fiends could not sabotage/ destroy them and deprive the Berkian Vikings of their way home. If that happened, they better hope and pray there were enough Dragons willing to give the surviving Vikings a ride home. Catapults would be used to punch a big hole in the side of the volcano.

Doing so should provide Evregina’s Dragon slaves a way to escape from the Nest and provide aid to the Berkians. As for luring Evregina out of her Nest, it was proposed they set a spiked and barbed ballista bolt on fire and shoot it through the hole which Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave knew would lead right into Evregina’s chamber where it strike the evil Majora Maximus Dragon Queen and at the very least enrage her enough to burst out of the volcano with her army of Hags-Fiends where they would be vulnerable to catapult and more ballista fire. Then, with Evregina and her Hags-Fiends out of the volcano and right where the Berkians wanted them, the Dragon Riders and Dragons of the Children of Sunheela, Dragoniters aqnd Cove Campers would strike, flying into with Breath Weapons on their lips, fangs bared, claws raised and Special Abilities all ready and waiting to be put to good use.

By that point, all out battle between the Children of Sunheela and the Hags-Fiends should be fought while the Dragoniters aided the Vikings attack on Evregina and the Cove Campers split their focus between the two. It was taken into account that the Vikings of Berk had little to no experience in fighting Hags-Fiends but three centuries worth of fighting Dragons even though none of them would have ever seen a Majora Maximus before so in the end it boiled to fighting with Dragons who they had a lot of experience fighting against to attack and kill a Dragon who belonged to a species they had absolutely no experience in fighting but the entire survival and future of Berk and through them the other Viking tribes of the Archipelago as well as Dragons and even Elf-Faes was at stake. It was pretty obvious to the Vikings because for the first time in a long while, they finally had hope, faith, trust and confidence that the war would end in only a matter of days and the Dragons they had fought against for so long were finally going to be their allies. Determination blazed in their eyes, heads were held high and shoulders set back as they listened to the plan that would end the war.

As the Berkian War Council briefed the warriors, Vikings came rushing inside and out to deliver reports of their progresses which were getting closer and closer to completion. Battle planning and preparations lasted the entire day by the end of which the Berkian fleet was ready to set sail, every Viking warrior had their weapons and armour and the Children of Sunheela, Dragoniters and Cove Campers were all ready to go. They would all set sail and fly in the morning after a good night’s rest. During that time, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu barely had time to even see their families but when Stoick dismissed everyone for the night, an opportunity presented itself when the four Soul-Mates found the Human Hoffersons and the Elf-Fae Theodore-Nalas, Fengo-Namaras and Steven-Mirandels waiting for them in the Great Hall along with Stoick. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and ASniu flung themselves into their families arms and wings, thrilled to see them again.

“I missed you guys so much.” Aniu whispered into her mother’s chest, wrapping her arms and wings as best as she could around Namara’s swollen waist and huge belly. Aniu smiled as she rested her head on Namara’s swollen breasts and sensed her unborn twin siblings kicking in the womb, as if delighted to have their elder sister so near and so close. Regret and remorse that she had spent so little time with her family in her mother’s later months of pregnancy made tears well up Aniu’s emerald green eyes, the same colour as Namara’s and she sniffled. “Oh, sweetling. You know it had to be done.” Namara cooed, stroking her daughter’s beautiful golden brown hair lovingly. “I know and I am sorry I have not been there for you and now my fellow Children of Sunheela and I are going to battle against Hags-Fiends and we do not know what is going to happen. Mum, I am scared. I have been in battle against before and I am scared. Being captured by them was so terrifying and if it was not for Nava and Icicle’s vision, I would have thought I would have never seen you again.” Aniu sobbed, tears sobbing into her mother’s tunic.

“Aniu, I have never lost faith, trust, confidence and my love for you, not once, not now, not ever. You have grown from that little girl who always dreamed of going on adventures with Nava, Astrid and Hiccup and spent your days riding through the forest on Merlin’s back with Sorina flying above you and now here you are, a young Elf-Fae who is becoming a warrior about to go into battle against our mortal enemies. I am terrified for you but also so proud of you and everything you have ever accomplished. You are one of the best dual-blade fighters, archers, martial artist, Fire and Air Elementals, shape-shifters and fliers of your age not to mention the fact that you have three Soul-Mates, two Familiars, one Soul-Bonded-Riding Dragon, one Soul-Bonded-Hunting Dragon, a Soul-Sister from the galaxy as well TWO SOUL-BONDED PHOENIXES! Battles are deadly, dangerous, bloody, brutal, terrible and traumatizing but you are not alone. Your Soul-Bonds alone will keep you safe and it will be in the thick of battle that you will discover just how powerful you and they are together. Now go, fight those Hags-Fiends, kill Evregina and save Berk, save us all.”

Aniu felt her heart soar as if it had wings of its own, courage ignite from a small spark and blaze into a roaring inferno of hope and relief fill her like a gust of wind. Love surged through her and Aniu wrapped her arms and wings around her mother. “I love you, Mum. Thank you for everything.” She whispered. “I love you too, Aniu, my dear, precious daughter.” Namara replied, kissing Aniu on the forehead where her fringe parted. Mother and daughter parted and Aniu left Namara’s arms and wings to talk to her father who gazed at her with love, pride, joy and affection in his eyes. “Look at you, my little Aniu, all grown up and about to fly into battle. Where have all of the years gone? It was not so long that you and Nava were learning the ways of Elf-Feyan warriors and sparring with each other when and wherever you could while training with Sorina, Merlin, Alvis and Edme.” Fengo said, cupping Aniu’s cheek with tears in his eyes and his voice cracking.

“Well, you know me, Dad, I cannot stay young, unharmed, inexperienced and innocent forever and besides, those Hags-Fiends need someone to kick their asses. Someone has to stop Evregina and her Hags-Fiends and no one and nothing is better suited for those tasks than a Child of Sunheela which is what I am. The longer this war goes on, Evregina lives and her Hags-Fiends are free to do what they please, the more Vikings, Dragons, Humans, Elf-Faes and people will suffer and die. I am not alone in this nor will I ever be again. I have Nava, Astrid, Hiccup, their Familiars, Soul-Bonded-Dragons and Soul-Siblings, Sorina, Merlin, Heatwave, Terrence, Ashara, Olympia, Simba, Skywalker, Rexter, Firesong and Breezius. I know that knowing your child is going into battle to fight and kill enemies is hard for any parent but I have to do this, not just me but all of my fellow Children of Sunheela and Dragoniters combined, together as one. If we do not do this, who will? How long will it take for them to act? How will they defeat their enemies and when will they do it?” Aniu said, staring her father right in the eyes.

Fengo held his daughter close and embraced Aniu lovingly and proudly. “Spoken like a true Elf-Feyan warrior and Child of Sunheela, Aniu. I love you so much, my daughter.” He whispered, kissing her forehead. “Take care of Mum and Arin for me. I know they cannot fight because she is pregnant and Arin is just ten years old, much too young to fight in battle. He has had very little training and only learned how to fly a few months ago.” Aniu replied. Not far from them, Nava was talking to his own family with Mira clinging to her older brother. Theodore and Nala expressed similar sentiments to Fengo and Namara on how their son was growing up and about to fight in a battle against Hags-Fiends. They told him how much they loved him and gave Nava some advice for the battle ahead. “Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, do not think. Trust your instincts and let your intuition guide you. Do not doubt yourself and you will be victorious. Remember, the slightest mistake will change the tide of a battle. Make sure you always have the high ground and the best advantage in a fight. The slightest hesitation can and most likely will cost you your life and or the lives of your friends, comrades and allies.” Nava absorbed every word they told him like a sponge and thanked them gratefully.

He knew his mother, father and younger sister would not be fighting because Fengo and Namara needed another Elf-Fey to help them in case Namara went into labour, which Nava seriously hoped would not happen while they were away, Aniu was absolutely desperate and determined to be there for her mother when her twin siblings were born and Mira was only five years old without the tiniest bit of experience in combat. Steven and Mirandel came over and told them that they were staying too because Melinda, Alinda, Trevor and Irwing were too young to be without their parents and they could not find any baby-sitters, particularly ones who were willing to look after Elf-Fey toddlers for who knows how long. Niam, Nyra, Anna and Acer on the other hand, would be fighting with them along with Aster, Arthur and Ingrid Hofferson who had found baby-sitters for Erika and Finnley.Astrid also talked to her family and they told her to be strong, be fearless, be confident and know they loved her and that they were proud of her as the Hofferson embraced Astrid and wished her luck.

Every Viking, Dragon and Elf-Fae ate their meals in either the Great Hall or their homes that night and retired to bed, knowing a good night’s sleep was vital before a big battle, especially against the most vicious, brutal, ruthless, merciless, blood-thirsty, cruel and sadistic magic-wielding and shape-shifting sentient creatures on Athelon. Husbands and wives and lovers made love that night, wondering if it was going to be the last time they ever did so. The Children of Sunheela slept in their bedrooms of their Children of Sunheela Troop Home. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu entered their own room and performed their before-bed rituals before pulling the sheets and blankets of their bed, that obviously had not been slept in for a while and lay down in it, cuddling together, the four Soul-Mates holding each other tightly, unsure of what would happen the next day and the days after that. Fear ensured they would not get getting a good, proper night’s rest but they got enough sleep anyway.

* * *

 

The next morning, Berk awoke to a tense, pre-battle atmosphere as every warrior who was going to battle prepared for it, eating breakfast with their families, armouring and arming themselves with their best weapons and armour and saying goodbye to their families, not even knowing if they would ever see them again. The cries of children whose mothers and or fathers were leaving them for the battle echoed around Berk and for many of those children, those tears, sobs and wails would begin anew when a member of their family, a parent, older sibling, uncle, aunt or cousin, never came back. Inside the Children of Sunheela Home, every Child of Sunheela was tense, withdrawn and anxious as they all ate breakfast together in the dining hall along with their fellow Cove Campers who needed a placed to stay until more permanent dwellings could be arranged for them. However, not all of them would be joining the battle because Obsidian, Onyx, Nightus, Darkia, Thunder and Lightning were much too young, untrained and inexperienced so Raven, Crowden, Ebony, Aleron, Bolt and Spark had volunteered themselves as Dragonet-caretakers and thus were staying behind to look after them.

Breakfast eaten during which no one had barely said more than a word, the Children of Sunheela went back to their rooms and made sure they were all ready for battle, wearing clothing, brushing hair and fur, preening feathers and grooming scales. They had agreed the Soul-Bonded-Dragons and Riders were going to be fighting in either their Human or Elf-Fae or Dragon Forms with the Riders riding on their Dragons because despite how much flying, Breath Weapon breathing, Special Ability wielding and combat they had, each Rider was still far too inexperienced for the real thing and vice versa for the Dragons because of their lack of experience in their Human or Elf-Fae. Bengal and Jazuka, however, seeing as they had not met and Bonded with their Human Soul-Siblings, had no choice but to fight in their Cathar and Mikkian Forms. Bengal was even sharpening his claws. Every Child of Sunheela and Cove Camper wanted to ensure they were in the best of health, fitness and condition for the battle ahead.

Every Children of Sunheela Gift they had was cleaned and prepared, Nava and Aniu remembered their Weapon and Armour Maintenance instructors would have given them the scolding of the year if they knew the two of them waited so long to clean their Star-Steel Daggers after killing Hags-Fiends, it did not matter whether those Hags-Fiends were their first kills or not, Weapons and Armour must be cleaned after a battle and it was one thing Elf-Faes prided themselves on: the efficiency, quality, quantity, beauty, the durability, flexibility, strength and maintenance of their Weapons and Armour. Saddles were tacked, positioned and adjusted to fit their wearer and provide full speed, reflexes, strength, durability, endurance, agility, flexibility, balance and comfort to both Rider and mount for every Dragon and Riding Familiar who wore one. No one wanted to fly or ride into battle with an insecure, unstable, unsafe and untrustworthy saddle.

Their Ironwood Battle Sticks may not be able to slice, stab, slash or gash but they could and would deal a devastating and oftentimes fatal blow to a Hags-Fiend if hit in the right place such as the head or chest and break their bones. The order of effectiveness when used in combat against a Hags-Fiend would be if they were in a Bird Form then their Humanoid Form, a Mammal/ Reptile Form (depending on what it was) and finally their Dragon Form (depending on what it was as well). Arrow, China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 and Tunneler came forward and said if those Ironwood Battle hurt the Hags-Fiends as much as they hurt them even when their wielders were holding back in the arena, then they would be excellent weapons to use in the upcoming battle. _“What use will these Ironwood Battle Sticks will be if we use them on Evregina?”_ Astrid asked. _“if we use them to target her eyes then they should do some damage or least distract her.”_ Stormfly told her.

Every Star-Steel Dagger was cleaned, polished and checked for sharpness. Indeed, each blade was lighter and shinier than nearly all typical Viking which were forged out of iron but they were also far stronger, sharper and much more resistant to damage, dullness, wear and tear and destruction than even most Viking swords. Remembering Salist, Babika, Pravin and Heeper’s horrid, cruel and sadistic monstrosities of their own versions of Battle Sticks and Daggers made out of some kind of wood and metal unique to the Hags-Fiends themselves and suspecting other Hags-Fiends had weapons like theirs, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu warned their fellow Children of Sunheela that the chances of armed combat against the Hags-Fiends was very high and they would most likely use their weapons, magic, shape-shifting abilities and their own bodies to fight so they had to be ready for that. Thanks to the reputations of their enemies, the children of Sunheela knew the Hags-Fiends would fight dirty.

In the midst of a battle, having the ability to teleport yourself to safety if anything ever went wrong such as if your position was about to be overrun with no chance of escape or survival otherwise was absolutely necessary and so was the ability to sense incoming danger. That was why a magical Pendant with both of those abilities was one of the first Gifts given to Children of Sunheela to wear around their necks and use for the rest of their resurrecting lives. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu would have been captured by Hags-Fiends a second time and unable to escape their Hags-Fiend pursuers when they fled from Evregina’s lair with Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle and Heatwave if it was not for their Children of Sunheela Pendants and that was why they and every single fellow Child of Sunheela wore theirs and hid them under whatever clothing they were wearing where their enemies would be unable to see them and the Pendants would not be in their way when they fought.

Not to mention their Diamond Vials of Purified Phoenix Tears would be absolutely invaluable before, during and after the battle because of their immensely healing abilities. Any soldier or warrior about to enter a battle where it was kill or be killed would do anything to have a magical liquid that healed and erased any trace of physical, mental, emotional, psychological injury or wound, regrow lost limbs and appendages, regenerate any and every part of the body and enhance the consumer’s body, mind, health and sanity to peak condition for their species. Unfortunately, Purified Phoenix Tears did have its drawbacks. For example: it could and would heal the most minor of cuts and bruises instantly but the severe the injury or wound, the longer it would take and in many cases, the consumer would have to put to sleep in order to heal the worst of injuries and wounds. Sometimes, the consumer could even be in a coma for days while they healed, rested, regenerated and recovered so in other words, one had to be careful when drinking Purified Phoenix Tears to heal themselves.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu were in their room getting ready for the flight and battle ahead when four ghosts they had not seen in weeks, appeared. As happy as the eight of them were to see each other again, there were grave and anxious looks on their faces. _“Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu, it is good to see you four again.”_ Miniki said. _“It is good to see you four again as well, Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn.”_ Hiccup replied. _“We only wish it is under more...pleasant and happier circumstances.”_ Stryka told them sadly. _“As do we, all of Berk’s warriors, our fellow Children of Sunheela and us are going into battle against Evregina and her Hags-Fiends very soon. We are nearly ready to leave.”_ Astrid replied. _“WE can only hope our training and preparations have readied us enough to fight them in battle and stand at least a chance of victory. They are so much more powerful, skilled, experienced and Evregina is at least three centuries old from what Toothless and Stormfly told us.”_ Nava said.

 _“Do not despair, Nava Theodore’sson. Children of Sunheela worse off than you lot have fought against greater odds and won. Just remember that a Child of Sunheela is never alone, look to your Soul-Mates, your Soul-Bonded-Dragons, your Familiars, your Soul-Siblings and their Soul-Bonds and you will know that together, you can survive anything and emerge all the more stronger, confident, braver and wiser while your enemies and those who will do your family, friends, allies and innocents harm are left broken and unable to win a victory against you. They only control and have dominion over you when you are broken and despairing. Look to those you love, those who depend on you and who you depend for strength. Through compassion, togetherness, faith, trust and hope, you will all emerge victorious and lives will be saved, an enemy defeated, a war ended in truce and peace will reign. That is a lesson every Child of Sunheela must learn.”_ Torian said.

 _“This battle is your next big step in your roles as Children of Sunheela. Each and every one of you will be tested and your strengths, weaknesses, mistakes and limitations exposed. Many will die and unlike you four and your fellow Children of Sunheela, the Vikings of Berk and those Dragons cannot be resurrected once they are killed and their souls will depart their bodies which will be left to be buried or burned according to funeral rites. That is why Children of Sunheela fight on the front lines at the heads of armies so the people they are fighting with will not die needless, unnecessary deaths. Having the fates, destinies, decisions and goals of entire armies, civilisations depend on you is no easy task as any leader will quickly learn and the knowledge that any and every decision and action you make, any order or instruction you give may very well get your men and women injured, captured or killed is a hard thing to bear.”_ Evelyn added.

 _“The time for all of you to leave has come now and we will depart to watch over and guide you in the battle when or if ever any of you need our help. May the Force and blessings of Sunheela be with you, Children of Sunheela.”_ And with that farewell, Miniki, Stryka, Torian and Evelyn disappeared. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu turned to each other, memorising the sights of each of their Soul-Mates ready for battle against a Majora Maximus Dragon and a flock of Hags-Fiends. Knowing they would get another chance for an act of love and affection until after the battle, Hiccup and Astrid, Nava and Aniu, Hiccup and Nava, Astrid and Aniu, Hiccup and Aniu, Astrid and Nava swept each other into an embrace and kissed passionately, memorising what if felt like to be embraced and kissed by their Soul-Mates. Finally, after several seconds, they parted and formed a circle, linked by their held arms and the two Elf-Fae’s outstretched wings as the four Soul-Mates stared into each other’s eyes, emerald green into sapphire blue, emerald green into emerald green, sapphire blue into sapphire blue and sapphire blue into emerald green, each pair as bright, clear and flawless after the gemstones of which the colours were named.

 _“Well, this is it.”_ Hiccup said. _“Our time has come.”_ Astrid said. _“Today or tomorrow, this war will end.”_ Nava said. _“We must fight-to victory or death.”_ Aniu said. _“For hope...for freedom...for peace...FOR BERK!”_ With those mighty inspiring words, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu opened the door and walked out of their bedroom, meeting their fellow Children of Sunheela in the long corridor from which doors led into their bedrooms. Together, the troop of Children of Sunheela consisting of two groups of people Soul-Bonded to each other walked through their Home to the door that led out to the Village of Berk close to where they would enter the forest to travel to the Cove without teleporting or flying. Already, Viking warriors were making their way down to the ships getting onboard the front ones first so they could set sail and wait for the rest of the ships to be filled with warriors, sailors, healers and weapons.

Sharpshot, Merisa, Snowrain, Terrence, Lasera, Rebellion, Luxiri, Rexter, Thomas, Serena, Katrian, Tigerwing, Eliot, Elias, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Zena, Willow, Alvis, Edme, Sorina, Merlin, Speedy, Hevira, Apollo, Lyanna, Olympia, Simba, Calum, Valora, Olive, Grazer, Freedom, Diego, Honour, Shira, Carina, Jasper, Harris and Roxanne were all going to be onboard the leading sea-faring vessels while Selena and Venom rode with Laylahlu and Ares on Electra and China as they flew over the ships with Hiccup on Toothless, Astrid on Stormfly, Nava on Icicle, Aniu on Heatwave, Laylahlu on Electra, Ares on China, Umakyo on Corrosive, Ashara on Skywalker, Triton on Umbra, Serenity on Siren, Katara on Sharpwing, Bengal on Thornado and Jazuka on Greenleaf 1-2-3-4 while Teemor stayed on the lead ship. Camicazi on Skyflier, Thuggory on Marina (who was flying because of her Rider), Fishlegs on Meatlug, Snotlout on Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tufnfut on Barf-Belch and Tunneler were flying with them too.

Elenia, Lunastar, Stormhoof, Antlerwing, Firesong, Breezius, Lilith, Darkfang, Plasma, Magnus, Spike, Sera, Winter, Blizzard, Coldscale, Summer, Sunshine, Hotscale, Bolt, Spark, Sneaka, Spray, Granite, Scratcher, Puncher and Kicker were also going to be joining them in the sky. All around them, Viking warriors were saying goodbye to their families before embarking on what might be their last voyage, never knowing whether they would return home alive and in one piece or be killed in battle and their fellow Vikings bringing their remains for their families to perform the funeral rites of fallen Viking warriors. Tears, sobs, cries and wails of fear and grief and begs and pleads for their brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles, cousins, lovers, husbands and wives to back home alive rent the air but among all of the fear, grief and despair, hope, relief, joy, faith and trust were equally prevalent, knowing that finally they were going to be able to find the Dragon’s Nest and end the war because of the Dragons who had sworn allegiance to them thanks to the Children of Sunheela and Dragoniters. After the war ended, Dragons and Vikings would finally be allies and friends instead of enemies.

Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu split away from their fellow children of Sunheela to meet up with their families before they boarded, Camicazi, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were with their own folks. Stoick felt tears in his eyes and sobs in his throat as he gazed upon Hiccup. His beloved son, all that he had left of Valka and Hannah aside from bits and pieces of the possessions they had before they were taken, only a mere few months away from his sixteenth birthday and already going into battle against the biggest Dragon any of them would have ever seen and an army of Hags-Fiends, the most vicious, brutal, cruel, sadistic, blood-thirsty and one of the most powerful species in the world...it was enough to make any loving, caring father want to hide his son away where no harm could and would come to him, hold him in his arms and never let him go but Stoick knew all of Berk could kill the big Dragon or Evregina as they called her and defeat the Hags-Fiends without the Children of Sunheela and Dragoniters, both of which Hiccup was one of the four co-leaders and being overprotective could doom them all.

What gave Stoick peace of mind was the knowledge that Hiccup would never be alone in the battle and he would have his three Soul-Mates, two Familiars, two Soul-Bonded-Dragons, Soul-Sister and their other Soul-Bonds fighting him. Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Toothless, Sharpshot and Laylahlu would rather flay themselves alive with a blunt knife and Blood Eagle themselves before letting any harm or danger come to Hiccup without protecting him and each other the best they could. What his son often failed to realize was just how much like his mother he was. The similarities between Hiccup and Valka were absolutely astounding even though Stoick was continuously told his son also had a lot of his father in him, his stubbornness and leadership skills for example. Stoick promised that when they returned victorious and had recovered from the battle, he would tell Hiccup everything there was to know about Valka Haddock and what an amazing woman, warrior of the peace, wife and mother she was.

Settling for embracing his son, Stoick leaned in close to Hiccup’s ear and whispered. “Hiccup, I am so proud of you and your mother and twin sister will be too. You are more like Valka than you know. Remember, son, I will be with you and all of Berk will be with you, Astrid, Nava, Aniu and your fellow Children of Sunheela in the times of peace, wars and battles to come. I love you so much and I know we will win this battle and we will survive whatever comes next and emerge all the more stronger because of it. Go, lead us to victory on the back of your Dragon as the Heir and Pride and Future Chief of Berk.” Hiccup shuddered and stifled a sob at his Stoick’s embrace and words of love and support. “Thanks, Dad, I love you too. I vow to lead our Tribe to survival, victory, peace and prosperity. Stoick leaned back to kiss Hiccup on his forehead, crimson moustache and beard tickling and pressing against Hiccup’s reddish-brown fringe. “I know you will, son. I know you will.” He said and a few hours later, the entire Berkian fleet with every available warrior onboard was setting sail to Helheim’s Gate with the Children of Sunheela, Dragoniters and Cove Campers flying overhead.


	28. Battle of the Dragon's Nest Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter and the next will feature many different battles happening at the same time and may get quite graphic, explicit, violent, bloody and brutal.  
> Published 29.03.2019

Sea mist and fog concealing a tight collection of jagged, ominous, gnarled and spooky sea stacks and rock formations accompanied by strong currents, tide pools, thick fog and the wrecks of ships accumulated after three centuries of searching for lay beyond surrounding the entire Berkian fleet as they sailed through scarily still waters, every Viking warrior onboard nervously clutching a weapon or two and hiding behind a shield as they gazed around the place where so many lives, both Viking and Dragon had been lost, expecting Evregina’s Dragon slaves or worse Hags-Fiends to suddenly swoop out of nowhere and attack them just as they had been doing for century after century. Already they had sailed much further than any Viking ship before them and it was all thanks to the Dragons with them, especially Toothless and Stormfly. The male Night Fury and female Deadly Nadder were among the most familiar with that particular route and deemed it the most safest and surest way there.   
Stoick stood at the very prow, watching their progress with a fierce, determined, battle-ready and cautious look on his face. He knew, just knew, that that day would be the day they finally found the Dragon’s Nest and defeated the monsters within and ironically, it was all thanks to the Dragons who were leading them there. “Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.” He ordered as soon as they were inside Helheim’s Gate and those who could hear him obeyed, relaying his orders to those who could not. Gobber walked up to his Chief to talk to him. “Listen, Stoick, I was overhearing some of the warriors just now and well...well, practically every single one of them is very...uhh...confident...that this plan will work although they are shaking in their boots at the mere thought of fighting Hags-Fiends because...well...we have not faced them in battle for so long and if this Dragon Queen is as big, terrifying, powerful and ruthless as Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu said , well, let us just say that many of us will be pissing in our pants when we do see her. I know we are Vikings and do not shy away from a fight but this battle is going to be a big one and if we lose it, well, then all of us and Berk, heck, perhaps even every Viking tribe in the Archipelago is doomed, not to mention the Dragons she might enslave.” He said.  
“Victory is our only option, Gobber, what you just said and that is why we cannot afford to lose. Killing Evregina is our top most priority and we will kill as many Hags-Fiends as possible to take with her to the deepest, darkest pits of Helheim. If we cannot kill all of the Hags-Fiends, well, then we just send them flying back to wherever they come from with their ugly tails between their filthy legs. As for luring them out of that mountain, we will use the catapults to crack it open with the boulders. Remember the plan, Gobber.” Stoick replied. “Ah, yes, the old Viking fallback, nice and simple although I might need to change my skivvies, Evregina and those Hags-Fiends sound like a nasty, horrible, terrifying and messy business.” Gobber said before Stoick shushed him as Hiccup on Toothles flew back down to them. “Dad, Toothless says this is where he needs to begin guiding us. He will tell me which way we need to turn and I will pass them down to you in order to avoid the obstacles in our way. Remember and be warned: timing is absolutely essential. Turn too late, too early, too much or too little and our assistance will mean nothing if the ships are damaged. If we fail here, we fail everyone and everything who is counting on us.” Hiccup told them.  
And so the entire Berkian fleet began traversing the treacherous but calm waters of Helheim’s Gate, guided by Toothless who, through Hiccup, told Stoick, who was at the rudder, exactly which direction to turn until, finally, a stony shoreline leading up to a volcano, not just any volcano but the exact volcano they were looking for. Toothless, Stormfly, their siblings, Arrow, China, Corrosive, Sharpwing, Thornado, Greenleaf 1-2-3-4, Marina, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf-Belch and Tunneler still remembered the way there and thus were responsible for guiding their fellow Dragoniters and the Berkian fleet and because they knew the territory very well, guided them into anchoring the ships away from the shoreline since they knew one of the very first things Evregina and her Hags-Fiends would do after leaving the mountain would be to destroy the ships and leave the Vikings stranded on the island where they would kill them.   
A small alcove was found leading to the shore where the battle was to be fought and one by one, the ships offloaded the warriors and weapons onto the island, every Viking ensuring they had everything they needed and wanted for the battle. The humming, growling, purring, warbling and roaring of Dragons echoed around the volcano but stopped as soon as the army of Vikings, the Children of Sunheela , the Dragoniters and the Cove Campers appeared on the stony, pebbled instead of sandy beach. Finally, after three hundred years, the Vikings of Berk gazed upon the Dragon’s Nest with Stoick at the head. “At last, we are here.” He said triumphantly and gave the orders for his army to begin positioning and setting up the catapults, ballista and other siege equipment. His warriors began spreading out over the soon-to-be battlefield searching for the most tactical and strategic locations where they would have the best chance of victory. 1  
Admirals, Generals, Commanders and Captains gave orders and the Viking Warriors under their command rushed to obey them, positioning and setting up siege weapons as quickly as they could while casting fearful glances at the sky, fully expecting a Hags-Fiend or worse Evregina herself to swoop down out of the sky and attack even though there were already scouts armed with spyglasses doing just that and would alert the rest of their fellow Berkian Viking Warriors the very second they saw anything. The Dragoniters, now consisting of all of the Berkian Children of Sunheela and the Cove Campers spread themselves out over the battlefield, each and every one of them willing to do anything they could to fight alongside Berk and ensure the best chances of victory. Umakyo and Corrosive used their Changewing Dragon Form acid to melt down areas of pebbles which posed a significant threat of slipping, stumbling, tripping and broken ankles.  
Fishlegs and Meatlug collected collected and delivered suitable boulders to the catapults, Dragon and Rider working together to grab as many as they could before the battle began, never knowing how many would be enough but knowing that every boulder they found and was loaded could and most likely would make a huge difference in the fight for survival and increase their chances of victory. Tunneler assisted in digging trenches for the Vikings he used to fight against until recently. It was not even a season ago Vikings were his enemies and he was fighting to keep himself and his fellow Dragons alive but now the male Whispering Death Dragon was working with them and was going to fight them against the enemies who had enslaved him and his kind for so long so they would finally be free to never have to fight each other again. “How times have changed.” Tunneler mused as his powerful, round jaws and spinning, sharp tore through tightly packed earth and formed a trench that was then lined with spikes.  
Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly, Icicle, heatwave and several other commanding officers gathered around in a circle to discuss final, last-minute battle tactics and strategies. The Chief of Berk was drawing in the pebbly dirt with a sharp, long and strong stick. “When we crack this mountain open, all of Helheim is going to break loose.” Stoick warned everyone. “And in my undies, good thing I brought extras.” Gobber commented, trying to lighten the tense and anxious atmosphere. “There is no turning back after now. Evregina and her Hags-Fiends will kill us all if we lose so we HAVE TO WIN this battle.” Hiccup said. “When that volcano is busted open, my fellow Dragons and I will try to call for their help but I do not know how many are willing to fight with us to the end.” Toothless said. Confident they had planned everything out and were ready for anything that came their way, the Chief of Berk broke away from the huddle and marched right up to the side of the volcano. “NO MATTER HOW THIS WAR ENDS, IT WILL END TODAY!” Stoick roared and raising his hand, clenched it into a fist for all of his warriors to see. Immediately, the catapults began firing, each one throwing a massive boulder at the mountain that trembled, shuddered, buckled and then finally collapsed under the rocky onslaught, forming a massive opening leading either into the inner chambers and tunnels or out to the beach.1  
Inside the volcano, the wrath, rage and fury of Evregina and her Hags-Fiends had every single Dragon slave hiding and cowering away in whatever cave, crevice or cavern they could find. Already, many unlucky and less fortunate Dragons had been or were in the midst of being held captive, tortured, killed and or eaten in every conceivable way. Mass brawls and slaughters had broken out amongst the Hags-Fiends and screams, wails, moans, begs and pleas for mercy accompanied by the ripping and tearing of flesh, the slapping of skin on skin or scales on scales, the cracks of whips, the snap of breaking bones filled and echoed around the volcano. Evregina had not yet stopped roaring in fury, ranting and raging about what she was going to do to anyone unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of her wrath and breathing jets of fire around her Nest. The Majora Maximus Dragon Queen’s temper tantrum had lasted an entire night, day, night and another day and was bound to last for hours more until she exhausted herself or went to check on her ‘Sacred Orbs’.  
In one chamber, a group of Hags-Fiends had captured a pair of Changewings and one of them was pinned on the ground as a Hags-Fiend with a Monstrous Nightmare Dragon Form was thrusting in and out of him, testicles rapidly slapping the Dragon’s rear end hard from the rough, fast and hard rape as the Hags-Fiend who was moaning and roaring in pleasure held the screaming, moaning, sobbing and bleeding Dragon still, biting down on his shoulder. The poor Changewing was bleeding from his rectum which was agonizingly stretched and torn from the Hags-Fiend Monstrous Nightmare’s penis which had already ejaculated load after load of seed into the poor Dragon’s bowels and it was not the first time the Changewing had been raped. It was not long ago that very same Dragon had forced to perform anal, vaginal and oral sex to service a group of Hags-Fiends as they gang-raped him, turning the poor Changewing Dragon into a sex slave.  
His fellow Changewing had been bound and trussed like a lamb for slaughter and the loudest screams and roars of pure, sheer, utter, unadulterated agony tore from her throat as another two Hags-Fiends flayed her alive, slicing their blades through her flesh and peeling off her skin and scales as blood poured from exposed muscles. The pain alone from the severed, ripped and torn nerves would drive any Dragon, even the toughest and strongest of them all, insane and break their minds, that was if they even survived. Another three Hags-Fiends naked in their Humanoid Forms was in the middle of a particularly vicious and violent, bloody and brutal threesome. One male was lying on his back with another male on top of him as they thrust into the female between them, gouging deep red gashes into her flesh as they held her, each of them screaming, moaning, snarling and growling as the female’s breasts bounced and the males sank their teeth and nails into her.   
Hags-Fiends were also intersexual beings and deathly white Hags-Fiend seed erupted in geysers from the female’s penis, splattering her and the two males to mix with Hags-Fiend blood. All activity inside the volcano ceased as the outside wall of the mountain crumbled under the impact of boulders and minutes later, a flaming, razor-sharp and serrated harpoon soared into Evregina’s chamber and shot right into the Majora Maximus Dragoness’s neck, waking her up with a roar of agony. Furious and shocked, Evregina climbed out of her dinner and made her way to the hole in the side of the volcano, ready to burn and crush all who dared attack her to a fiery and bloody death. Eight Hags-Fiends watched her go. “Well, I guess those eight Children of Sunheela could not bare to be without us anymore.” Salist grinned, blood-thirst and battle lust flashing her eyes in a red glow. “We will be fucking them soon.” Stalker smirked lustfully, eager to fight.1  
The cheers of the Viking Army were drowned out by an agonized roar none of them had ever heard before and banished all doubt of the existence of Evregina and other Majora Maximus Dragons out of the minds of every Viking who had heard it. One thing was for sure, no Dragon any of the Berkian Vikings had encountered before could and would roar like that and from the sheer volume and power of it, Evregina most likely would be the most dangerous and most powerful of them all and they barely even knew a thing about her, let alone having seen her although that was about to change in only a few minutes. Every Dragon among the Children of Sunheela, Dragoniters, Cove Campers and Berkians instinctively shuddered and cowered in terror, resisting the urge to find the nearest and safest hiding spot and remain there until all danger had passed but they stayed where they were, either in the sky, the air or on the ground and waited for the she-monster and her Hags-Fiends minions to emerge.  
However, instead of the enemy they were expecting, thousands upon thousands of Dragons ranging from Terrible Terrors to Timberjacks and Deadly Nadders to Skrills with the occasional Night Fury, flew in a massive stampede out of the opening the Vikings had made, fleeing for their lives and freedom away from the volcano where they had spent so long under the iron fist and flaming breath of Evregina and the savage, brutal sadism and cruelty of her Hags-Fiends, carrying eggs, hatchlings, Dragonets and those too young, old, weak, sick or injured to fly. The Berkian Dragons roared to their fleeing brethren, telepathically requesting their aid in the battle to come and many of the soon-to-be-former Dragon slaves agreed to help their free fellows and former Viking enemies fight, most of them eager to get revenge on their slavers and abusers. The rest, however, continued fleeing for their lives, wanting to get as far away as possible.  
“THIS IS NOT OVER! STAND TOGETHER! HOLD YOUR POSITIONS! FORM RANKS AND FIGHT AS ONE! THIS WAR WILL END TODAY!” Stoick roared, turning to his army but he turned back when a gust of hot air buffeted him from inside the volcano and cracks appeared on the rock. Another loud roar, that time one of rage, wrath and challenge echoed out of the mountain and knowing what or rather who was coming, Stoick ran back to his warriors and soldiers. “GET CLEAR! THEY ARE COMING OUT! BE READY!” He shouted and the Berkin Vikings ran screaming as Evregina forced her way out of the hole in the side of the volcano, the entire trembling under the assault and rocks and boulders raining down around her. It was then and only then that every Child of Sunheela, Dragoniter, Cove Camper and Berkian saw the entirety of Evregina for the first time…and she was ABSOLUTELY MASSIVE, HUMUNGOUS, GARGANTUAN, GIGANTIC and every other word for big.   
“Odin, help us.” Stoick whispered in horror, unable to believe his eyes, ears, nose and sanity. If they had learned how to find the Dragon’s Nest without the Children of Sunheela and Dragoniter’s help and not accounted for a Dragon like her, chances of survival would have absolutely zero. “CATATPULTS! BALLISTAS!” He roared. “FIRE!” At his order, several of each of the siege weapons began firing their missiles at the Dragon monstrosity before them while the others waited for the Hags-Fiends to emerge. The first volley of boulders simply bounced of Evregina’s massive body, thick, hard, strong and tough and even THICKER, HARDER, STRONGER AND TOUGHER SCALES but made her stumble and stop in her tracks before she began moving forward again, shielding herself against further volleys. The harpoons, however, dealt far more damage, even SINKING INTO EVREGINA’s SCALES and IMPALING the skin underneath, making the Majora Maximus Dragoness snarl and roar in pain, encouraging and emboldening the Vikings who were shooting at her.  
The sheer width, girth, length, height and weight of Evregina’s body meant that the Hags-Fiends behind her could not get out until she did and when that happened, they would be vulnerable and exposed to not only the catapults and ballistae but the archers and spearmen. The siege engines focused their fire and attention on Evregina since arrows and spears would not even affect most parts of her body and she most likely would not even notice them while the massive boulders and harpoons would dole out far more damage on her massive, sturdy, tough and strong body. Wanting to injure and weaken Evregina as much as possible, the shooters opened fire on the Majora Maximus Dragoness, bombarding her with catapult boulders and ballista harpoons. Evregina roared in pain and tucked her heavily armoured, massive head against her body, bleeding enough blood from each wound to drown a Viking despite their lack of severity because of her sheer size alone.   
However, the Viking operators could not continue shotting her forever as they were quickly running out of ammunition and Evregina took full advantage of the three catapults and ballistae in front of her when they had to stop to reload by crushing them with her giant, clawed paws, not only destroying the siege weapons but also killing the Vikings operating them, leaving nothing more than crushed bodies covered in clothing, broken and so much blood with shattered bones. Fortunately for the then dead Vikings, they died very quickly but the sight and sound of Evregina’s foot coming down on them was the last thing they saw or heard. However, there was no time to mourn in the thick and heat of battle. “REMEMBER, WE DO NOT WANT EVREGINA RETREATING BACK INTO THE VOLCANO! WE HAVE TO TRAP HER OUT HERE SO WE CAN KILL HER!” Stoick roared loud enough for the nearest warriors to hear him and spread his order.  
Knowing constant, relentless catapult and ballista fire would only result in Evregina retreating back into her Nest, the operators relented and let the Majora Maximus Dragon Queen move further out onto the beach and her Hags-Fiend minions follow her out either in the sky where they would battle the Dragons or on the ground where they would battle the Viking warriors who instantly either began firing at them with volleys of arrows or spears or drawing their weapons, raising their shields and rushing forward to meet the monsters in direct, close-range combat, relishing in the chance to finally sink their blades into their flesh, bludgeon the Hags-Fiends, spill their blood, break their bones and slay the Hags-Fiends who had responsible for the three century long war against Dragons all along with only Evregina ranking ahead of them. The Hags-Fiends themselves were revelling in the battle as well, their combat and blood lust nigh-insatiable as ever and having only fellow Hags-Fiends and who or whatever they captured as prisoners and exploited as victims grew tiring and bored them.  
Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Swiftwing, Sprinter, Laylahlu, Electra, Lasera, Speedy, Selena and Antlerwing kept their powerful eyes trained on the opening in the volcano’s side from a strategically placed and well closed vantage point which gave them an excellent view of every area of the battle-field and when they saw Evregina and her Hags-Fiends move out into the open, they telepathically gave the order to their fellow Children of Sunheela to join the battle. Camicazi on Skyflier, Sneaka, Thuggory on Marina, Spray, Fishlegs on Meatlug, Granite, Snotlout on Hookfang, Scratcher, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker, Tunneler, Darkfang, Lilith, Plasma, Magnus, Spike, Sera, Winter, Blizzard, Coldscale, Summer, Sunshine and Hotscale also obeyed and the Dragoniters flew into battle as one. Seeing as the non-CoS Dragon Riders could not shape-shift like the Children of Sunheela and none of them had any experience in fighting Hags-Fiends, it was agreed they would attack Evregina.  
No sooner than they were in the air than the Hags-Fiends who were not fighting the Vikings of Berk charged forward to intercept them. The Children of Sunheela either flew or ran into battle to fight and the two armies clashed with the Children of Sunheela and the Cove Campers engaging the Hags-Fiends who were not in battle against the Vikings of Berk, many of whom were taking on Evregina as their comrades fought around half of her Hags-Fiend minions, leaving the other half for the Children of Sunheela, Cove Campers and the freed Dragons who had chosen to join the fight. Camicazi on Skyflier, Sneaka, Thuggory on Marina, Spray, Fishlegs on Meatlug, Granite, Snotlout on Hookfang, Scratcher, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker flew to attack Evregina who was rearing back her head in preparation to breathe fire upon a large mass of Vikings. The five Dragons began the battle by shooting their respective Breath Weapons at the back of the Majora Maximus Dragoness’s head which exploded into a fireball behind her frill.  
The Vikings who were firing at Evregina stopped when they saw the Mood Dragoness, Scauldron, Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback fly out of the resulting smoke cloud and the gigantic Dragon Queen. Before the battle had began, Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Aniu had chosen Camicazi to lead the squad of non-Soul-Bonded Dragons and their Riders, a decision which was already proving itself a good one as Camicazi shouted orders. “RUFF, TUFF, WATCH YOUR AND BARF-BELCH’S BACKS! MOVE, FISHLEGS AND MEATLUG! THUGGORY, MARINA, SNOLOUT, HOOKFANG, STAY CLOSE!” She yelled. “LOOK< EVERYONE! WE ARE ON DRAGONS! WE ARE RIDING DRAGONS, ALL OF US!” Tuffnut yelled down at the crowd of watching Vikings below. “FISHLEGS! BREAK IT DOWN!” Skyflier roared at the large, chubby Ingerman teenager and his Gronckle, shocking those who did not know she, a Mood Dragoness, could speak Norse, thus proving her intelligence and sentience.  
“OKAY! HEAVILY ARMOURED SKULL AND TAIL MADE FOR BASHING AND CRUSHING! STEER CLEAR OF BOTH! SMALL EYES, LARGE NOSTRILS, HIDDEN EARS! RELIES ON HEARING AND SMELL!” Fishlegs reported as they circled around Evregina who was kept thoroughly distracted by the catapults and ballistae which had resumed firing at her. “NOT TO MENTION AN INSATIABLE APPETITE, CANNIBALISTIC DIET OF FELLOW DRAGONS, MIND CONTROL, ENORMOUS FIRE JETS AND A NASTY, SADISTIC, CRUEL AND MALICIOUS DESPOSITION!” Meatlug roared which was translated for the Humans by Skyflier.”OKAY! THUG, FISH, HANG IN HER BLIND SPOTS! MAKE SOME NOISE TO KEEP HER CONFUSED! SNOT, RUFF, TUFF, YOU GUYS ARE WITH ME! WE WILL KEEP HER DISTRACTED SO THAT SHE CANNOT ATTACK ANYONE OR ANYTHING AND THAT MEANS MAKING HER MAD!” Camicazi yelled at her fellow Dragon Riders. “THAT IS MY SPECIALITY!” Ruffnut grinned, eager to wreak some chaos and mayhem. “SINCE WHEN? EVERONE KNOWS I AM MORE IRRITATING! SEE?” Tuffnut yelled and flipped himself and Belch’s head upside down to make rude faces at his sister.   
“JUST DO WHAT I TOLD YOU AND BE CAREFUL!” Camicazi shouted. “DO NOT WORRY! WE HAVE GOT IT COVERED!” Thuggory yelled. “YEAH! WOO-HOO!” Fishlegs whooped. “SNOTLOUT! HOOKFANG! SCRATCHER! OI! OI! OI!” Snotlout chanted as they flew into battle over the base of Evregina’s massive tail and up to her head where Skyflier, Hookfang and Barf-Belch flew around her and Marina and Meatlug hovered on either side of her head. “TROLL!” Tuffnut taunted. “BUTT-UGLY!” Ruffnut spat, smirking. “BRIDE OF GRENDEL!” Tuffnut shouted and Ruffnut laughed. Angered, Evregina spat fire at them and the twins yelped as Barf-Belch dodged out of the way. “YOU ARE DUMB, UGLY, STINKY, FAT, SLOW AND LAZY!” Snotlout shouted. “BITCH! WHORE! SLUT! CUNT! CANNIBAL!” Camicazi screamed and with her, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout working together to insult Evregina while Skyflier, Hookfang and Barf-Belch flew around her and dodged the Majora Maximus Dragoness’s attacks, she was unable to hit a single one of them.  
Thuggory and Fishlegs grabbed their shields and weapons and began banging them together as Marina and Meatlug hovered close to Evregina’s head and the Majora Maximus began shaking her head dizzily as the awful clanging disoriented her. “UM...THIS THING DOES NOT HAVE A BLIND SPOT!” Fishlegs yelled as two more pairs of eyes opened on Evregina’s head. “YEAH, NO KIDDING! SHE HAS SIX FUCKING EYES!” Thuggory shouted. However, they kept up the noise making and the affects of it became apparent as Evreginba stumbled and staggered, blinking her six eyes as she tried to focus. “IT IS WORKING!” Fishlegs yelled jubilantly. “THANK FUCKING THOR!” Thuggory shouted but unfortunately, Evregina was not the only Dragon the clanging was working on. Marina and Meatlug became disoriented and unfocused as well and both Dragonesses struggled to remain hovering in the air until the Scauldron accidently drifted a little too close to Evregina’s head and crashed, throwing Thuggory off her.  
The Kalvard teenager landed just above the three eyes of the left side of Evregina’s head, losing his shield and axe in the process. “MEATLUG IS OUT OF CONTROL! THUGGORY, DO SOMETHING!” Fishlegs yelled, throwing his hammer to Thuggory as his Gronckle spiralled out of control and he screamed as she fell out of the sky, skidding across the pebbly beach before coming to a stop. “I AM OKAY!” He yelled up to his friends before they panicked and flew to help him. Evregina reared back her head, roared and raised a massive paw, each claw nearly five times the height of Fishlegs who screamed and tried his best to get himself and Meatlug out of the way but his Gronckle had fallen unconscious from the impact of their crash-landing. Fortunately, thinking fast, Thuggory began bludgeoning Evregina’s eyes with his hammer. The attacks to one of the most sensitive parts of her body made the Majora Maximus roar and prevented her from crushing Fishlegs and Meatlug to death by stepping on them.  
Camicazi flew by on Skyflier and was greeted by the sight of her boyfriend on Evregina’s face, bludgeoning her three left eyes with Fishlegs’s hammer. She had to admit it was working really well and she liked what she saw, Thuggory especially so she just had to say something. “YEAH! YOU ARE THE VIKING!” She whooped and distracted from his task, Thuggory stopped, looked up and smiled at her. His distraction and the ceasing of his attacks were all Evregina needed to flick her head, throwing Thuggory off her face away from her eyes. Thuggory screamed as he was flung through the air but he managed to grab onto Evregina’s coral-like frill, losing Fishlegs’s hammer in the process. He hoped he could get it back for him and his own weapons as well. “Whoa...” Thuggory gasped and shuddered when he realized just how high up he was. Luckily for him, Camicazi flew by on Skyflier and saw her boyfriend in peril.  
“Uh oh, Thuggory’s in danger. We might want to save him.” Skyflier said. “Let us get him , girl. There is no way I am letting my lover get killed.” Camicazi replied and the Mood Dragoness swooped around to fly directly at Evregina’s face. Thuggory saw them coming, slid down Evregina’s frill, ran over her head and jumped off her blunt, flat nasal horn onto Skyflier’s back. “I cannot believe that worked.” He whispered to himself, clinging onto the Mood Dragoness’s crests. Camicazi turned around to look at him as her Dragoness flew them to safety. “Ah, my one true love and her beautiful Dragoness has saved my life, how romantic.” Thuggory cooed flirtatiously at Camicazi who blushed. “Oh, stop. You can give me a kiss when we are safe and sound.” She replied. “...as we fly into the sunset on the back of a Dragon. I wonder which one it will be? Marina or Skyflier? Hmm, I guess we will have to wait and see.” Thuggory said.  
However as they flew past her, Evregina turned her head, opened her mouth and began inhaling. Camicazi and Thuggory on Skyflier were caught in the powerful suction and Skyflier fought with all of her might to escape as it began sucking the Mood Dragoness and her Riders into the open jaws of the Majora Maximus Dragoness, ready to close shut as soon as they were inside and devour them. Fortunately, Plasma the Night Fury Dragoness and youngest litter-sister of Toothless, Lilith and Darkfang had noticed their plight when she was looking for another Hags-Fiend to attack after she had fought and killed her previous opponent. Soaring up rapidly into the sky, Plasma dive-bombed and shot straight at Evregina’s face from an upward angle to the side, a powerful blast of her namesake building up in her throat and a shrill whistle emanating from her body as she drew nearer and nearer until finally, Plasma released the plasma blast and it struck true, exploding on the side of Evregina’s face and ending the inhaling thus releasing Skyflier, Camicazi and Thuggory.  
But she was not the only Night Fury to have fired at Evregina. A second plasma blast exploded on the Majora Maximus and looking around, Plasma saw that her litter-brother Darkfang had also dive-bombed and shot Evregina to save Skyflier, Camicazi and Thuggory. The Mood Dragoness flew to safety but the two Humans on her back had fallen off her and fell screaming to what would have been their deaths if both Night Fury Dragons had not performed another dive and caught Camicazi and Thuggory before they hit the ground. “Did you get him/ her?” Darkfang and Plasma asked each other and glanced down at their paws in which Thuggory and Camicazi were clutched, beaming and grinning up at their draconian saviours. “Yep.” They replied and flew to a safe zone where they dropped Camicazi and Thuggory off safely before flying back into the battle where Hiccup on Toothless and Lilith had finished their own battles and were about to begin their attacks on Evregina. They wished them all of the best of luck because the war would only end peacefully if Evregina died. 1  
Elenia the female Griffin flew into battle against the Hags-Fiends, sharp talons and claws raised, deadly beak open and ready to rip, slash, tear, slice, maim and kill. Her eagle wings flapped to keep her in the sky and her lion’s tail tipped with a plume of razor-sharp eagle feathers lashed slowly from side to side, ready to be used as a deadly whip. Adrenaline pulsed through her mighty body and every instinct in the Griffiness’s body was ready to fight the Hags-Fiends, to kill her enemies, to protect her comrades and allies and to save them from getting hurt and or worse, killed. Every instinct and sense in her body was on high alert: her eagle eyes scanned every inch of her surroundings, her lion ears twitched and flicked every which way to detect even the slightest sounds, she sniffed and inhaled deeply with her lion nose set in a eagle’s beak to pick up even the slightest of scents even though the smells of blood, death, pain, smoke and fire drowned everything else out, her lion tongue flicked in and out to taste the air and Elenia could feel the touch of even the most minute of particles through her feathers and fur.   
That was not to say she was sensitive however since the mighty Griffiness would not let a few battle wounds dissuade her from the battle. Elenia would fight to the death and endure endless pain of the worst agonyif that was what it took to bring an end to the war and a beginning to a new era of peace, unity and prosperity. Elenia Mikayla’sdaughter was a she-Griffin with exceptional hearing, a Fire, Metal and Energy Elemental and most importantly of all a Child of Sunheela Soul-Bonded to Aniu Namara’sdaughter and she would not let an entire army of Hags-Fiends stop her, not when Athelon needed saving from the monsters that inhabited it. Speaking of which, a Hags-Fiend flew at her and Elenia shot at him like a giant, golden and brown, feathered and furred arrow, a clarion eagle’s battle cry tearing from her open beak and talons and claws raised to match the monster that most shockingly took the Form of a demonic Griffin corrupted and malformed by the Hags-Fiends.  
The two Griffins, one a Hags-Fiend and the other a Child of Sunheela, collided like feathered and furred winged missiles and instantly began a deadly dance of beaks, talons, fangs and claws, relying on their wings to keep them aloft in the sky and their tails lashing from side to side, ready to be used as whips that would inflict fatal damage, blood loss and injuries on each other if they used them right and swung them correctly at exactly the right moment at exactly the right place. The feathered plumes magically sharpened and became lethal and razor sharp axe blades that would soon cut off feathers and fur, slice through the flesh and spill the blood of their foe. It was a deadly dance that would only end in death and defeat for the loser and life and victory for the winner, a battle to the death in which only of them would survive and live to fight for another battle. For millennia Hags-Fiends and Champions of Devilcai and Elf-Fey Folk and Children of Sunheela had fought as enemies of the worst sort in a never-ending war and today, that day, they continued and reignited the battle.  
Grappling in mid-air, Elenia and the Hags-Fiend Griffin kicked and clawed at each other with both their lion hind and eagle fore legs, claws and talons extended to fullest length as both of them tried their very best to use them as weapons and struggled to close their beaks around their opponent’s neck in a fatal bite. Elenia and the Hags-Fiend Griffin, whose name she did not know, also used their fanged beaks to peck, stab, jab, snap and bite one another but neither one of them were successful in hurting each other much which frustrated in different ways. Elenia knew rushing a fight was foolish at best and suicidal at worst and would only result in her losing the fight and getting captured, Incapacitated, injured or killed while her opponent would win and be able to harm someone else on her side. The Child of Sunheela Griffin knew she must stay calm and composed if the fight was to go the way she wanted it to go and she killed the Hags-Fiend Griffin.  
The Hags-Fiend Griffin on the other hand, whose name was Rorcry, was enjoying the fight hugely and simply could not wait until the Child of Sunheela Griffin, whose name he did not know but would like to, was at his vicious, sadistic, malicious and cruel non-existent mercy and he was free to do whatever he pleased to her as was his dues because to the victor went the spoils and Rorcry would reap it for all of his worth. Non-Hags-Fiend Griffins were rare prizes nowadays and just the mere thought of overpowering the female fighting him, pinning her down and raping her, torturing her, beating her, tearing her apart and devouring her, making her bleed, making her scream, breaking her bones made arousal and bloodlust both raw and primal course through his veins, giving Rorcry a big adrenaline boost and increasing his ferocity and brutality to the point where he fought like a demon from the deepest, darkest and foulest pits of Hell.  
Elenia was at first surprised but recovered from her shock and upped the ferocity and power of her attacks, each one meant to be fatal or at least crippling but no matter how much of a good fighter she was the Hags-Fiend Griffin was just as good and it very quickly became a fight to prove who was the greater warrior and better fighter. Memories and flashbacks of the combat lessons her family had taught her when she was just a young Griffinet before she left them to find her fellow Children of Sunheela flowed through Elenia’s mind and pure instinct overcame her as Elenia gave it her all, adapting to her opponent’s fighting style and learning all of his strengths, weaknesses and how he flew and fought, when he made a specific attack or move, what he utilised and used as weapons and or armour, his defensive and offensive strategies and tactics and everything else she needed to know about him until finally, as they grappled, Elenia reared back her head and thrust it forward, opening her hooked beak wide and slamming it shut around the Hags-Fiend Griffin’s neck, sinking the sharp tip and her fangs into his throat and severing his oesophagus. Blood flowed and Rorcry stared at Elenia in shock before death claimed him and he fell from the sky, releasing his grip on her. Elenia sighed in relief and flew to fight another opponent, being mindful of her injuries.1  
Lunastar the female Alicorn was someone no one would ever consider a warrior unless they knew her well like her fellow Children of Sunheela. Alicorns were symbols of purity, goodness and grace, light and even love and wisdom. She was a Light, Ice and Time/ Space Elemental with immensely intuition and healing abilities and a Child of Sunheela Soul-Bonded to Nava Theodore’sson. Lunastar’s silver wings beat to keep her in the sky, her golden hooves harder and stronger than diamonds ready to kick and strike and magic glowing at the tip of her equally golden and harder-than-diamond horn. Her mane and tail of pure silver fur blowed in the breeze of soot, ash and smoke that did nothing to tarnish her pure snow white body. Eyes of molten sunlight gold shone with determination and the ferocity of a fighter ready to do whatever it took to protect, defend and save her friends, family and other lives.   
Lunastar’s intuition warned her of an incoming threat and the Alicorness spun around to face it as a Hags-Fiend Alicorn flew at her, a neigh of a war cry erupting through the open mouth of a once pure and good creature twisted and corrupted by the foulest and most monstrous of beings. Lunastar responded with a war-cry neigh of her own and shot at him, the two screaming winged and horned magical and sentient horses, one a Child of Sunheela and the other a Hags-Fiend colliding and instantly beginning a furious, unadulterated, frenzied exchange of blows, each attack meant to kill or at least injure, kicking and striking with their hooves, biting and snapping with their sharp teeth, clashing their horns in an Alicorn’s version of a sword-fight and buffeting each other wings while engaging in magical melee combat by shooting their respective Elements and spells from their horns. Much to Lunastar’s shock and surprise, the Hags-Fiend Alicorn was a Light, Ice and Time/ Space Elemental just like her with instincts and an Intuition that rivalled her own. The fight was on for the Children of Sunheela, the Cove Campers, the Dragoniters, the Berkians, the freed Dragon Slaves and Evregina and her Hags-Fiend minions.


End file.
